Ahogando el Rencor
by Lunasirnape
Summary: Han pasado 16 años. Nereus Snape y Albus Potter van a encontrar la manera de ahogar el rencor que se profesan sus padres. Este fic es un romance slash. Si alguien se siente ofendido por ello, que no lo lea.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aviso:**Todos los personajes que intervienen en esta historia – exceptuando aquellos que no aparecen en ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter y que son inventados por mí – pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, su creadora.

**I**

- Esperamos que nos envíes una lechuza contándonoslo todo, hija – dijo el hombre, agachándose para abrazar a la niña.

- Claro, papá – dijo esta, devolviéndole el abrazo – Pero seguro que no habrá mucho que contar. Ya sé lo que va a pasar: acabaré en _Gryffindor_.

Su hermano mayor, de pie a su lado, sonrió ante el tono rotundo de sus palabras.

- Hay cuatro casas en _Hogwarts_, Helen. Podrías caer en cualquiera - declaró.

Helen se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de él, de color azul claro.

- Toda nuestra familia ha ido a _Gryffindor_, Albus. ¿Dónde más podría acabar yo?

El muchacho amplió su sonrisa.

- Espera a que el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ diga a que casa perteneces, antes de hablar. Recuerda que Lily estuvo a punto de ser enviada a _Ravenclaw_.

Helen frunció el entrecejo. Su hermano tenía razón: nueve años atrás, la _Selección_ de la mayor de sus hermanos estuvo a un paso de romper con la tradición familiar… pero finalmente esta se había cumplido y el _Sombrero_ había enviado a Lily a la casa _Gryffindor_…

- Vais a llegar tarde – intervino su madre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Subid ya o no encontraréis asiento.

- Vuestra madre tiene razón – dijo su padre - Hijo, encárgate de buscarle un asiento a tu hermana.

- Tranquilo, papá. Vamos, Helen. Cuidado con el carrito - se despidieron por última vez de sus padres y se dirigieron hacia el tren, cuya chimenea había comenzado a echar humo, anunciando su inminente partida.

Albus subió primero su equipaje y el de su hermana y subió al expreso. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir y se pusieron en marcha. Helen le seguía de cerca, arrastrando su baúl y sosteniendo la cesta que transportaba a su mascota, un enorme gato de color canela que su tía Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Hacia la mitad del pasillo encontraron por fin un compartimento, que no estaba vacío, pero por suerte sus ocupantes eran conocidos.

- ¡Ey, Hilt! ¡Ralph! – saludó Albus, contento de verlos.

- ¡Albus! – el chico rubio se levantó para saludarle.

- No te hemos visto en el andén – dijo Hilton, imitando a su amigo - ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Estaba con mis padres – dijo Albus, concluyendo el abrazo – Me han pedido que me ocupe de mi hermana, porque es su primer año en la escuela. Por eso no he podido veros antes. Además, hemos llegado un poco tarde: mi madre no encontraba la varita de Helen.

- Ahh – ambos amigos asintieron, comprendiendo la situación.

Mientras los tres jóvenes colocaban el equipaje en su sitio, Helen tironeó de la manga del jersey de su hermano para captar su atención.

- Albus – dijo - Ahora que estamos en el tren, no necesito que me vigiles. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo a solas con tus amigos para que podáis charlar y yo me busco mi propio compartimento?

- Será mejor que no – respondió Albus, tras hacer una pausa para pensarlo - Papá ha dicho…

- No seas tonto – replicó Helen – Papá no se va a enterar. Y, además, ¿de qué pueden hablar tres chicos de último curso con una futura estudiante de primero? Prefiero buscarme algunas amigas, para charlar mientras llegamos. Ya es hora de que empiece a hacer amistades para mi estancia en _Hogwarts_, ¿no crees? No vas a poder estar conmigo siempre.

Lo miró con total seriedad y Albus cruzó una mirada con sus compañeros, confuso: no sabía que hacer, no se le antojaba del todo correcto dejar sola a su hermana de once años en mitad del expreso, pues si bien no tenía manera de perderse, quien sabía con lo que se podía encontrar en su búsqueda de un asiento. Podía tropezarse con cualquier alumno de _Slytherin_ de los que les gustaba molestar a los estudiantes novatos, o quedarse sin compartimento y tener que regresar al suyo, lo cual no dejaba de ser totalmente innecesario. Aparte de eso, a sus padres no les gustaría la idea de que él hubiera permitido a su hermana vagar sola por ahí, cuando le habían encargado expresamente que cuidara de ella.

- Helen, es mejor que te quedes con nosotros. Al menos hasta que bajemos del tren y llegue el momento de separarnos – declaró.

- No va a pasarme nada, Albus. Y por si no te has dado cuenta… – le jaló otra vez del jersey para obligarlo a inclinarse sobre ella, a fin de susurrarle al oído, usando una mano como pantalla para que los otros chicos no la oyeran – No me apetece ser un estorbo para ya sabes quien. Para eso ya está Ralph.

Mientras decía esto, miró de reojo al chico alto de cabello cobrizo. La indirecta fue tan evidente para Albus que el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Helen, no digas esas cosas – la reprendió en voz baja – Ve inmediatamente a buscarte un asiento.

- Gracias – la chiquilla sonrió, se dio la vuelta y con la cesta de su mascota aún en la mano salió del compartimento.

Albus hizo una mueca, incomodo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ralph, mientras se sentaba de nuevo - ¿Por qué la has dejado marchar?

- Es mejor que se busque ella misma el asiento – arguyó Albus – Dice que no quiere ser un estorbo para nosotros. Y tiene razón: no podríamos hablar de nada interesante, estando ella aquí.

- Tienes razón – asintió Ralph, relajándose en su asiento.

Albus se sentó con Hilton. Reclinó la espalda contra el cómodo respaldo forrado de rojo y suspiró. El brazo derecho de su amigo le rodeó los hombros y cuando él lo miró el muchacho le sonreía, cariñoso.

Albus sonrió a su vez y Ralph, sabiendo lo que podía avecinarse y por educación, volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para contemplar el paisaje.

* * *

La alegre carcajada concluyó cuando oyeron que alguien abría la puerta del compartimento. Los tres jóvenes volvieron la cabeza a la vez y la expresión de sus rostros cambió, al ver al desagradable grupo que entró en su terreno, pavoneándose ante ellos.

- Vaya, vaya. Potter y sus amiguitos – dijo uno de los chicos, adelantándose a los demás. Apareció una sonrisa torcida en su pálido rostro que hizo brillar con malicia sus grises ojos – Parece que un año más vamos a tener que vernos las caras. Menos mal que este es vuestro último curso en _Hogwarts_, porque no soportaría tener que aguantaros un solo año más.

- El sentimiento el mutuo – dijo Hilton.

Los ojos verde lima del pelirrojo se fijaron con desprecio en las caras de sus enemigos. Eran siete chicos, todos ellos pertenecientes a la casa _Slytherin_, como era de esperar. Eran sus rivales por la pertenencia a sus respectivas casas y también por que en el _Quidditch_ algunos de ellos se habían tenido que enfrentar: Albus era el guardián de _Gryffindor_ y capitán del equipo, además; Hilton era golpeador y Ralph uno de los cazadores. Dos de los muchachos que iban con el de los ojos grises eran golpeadores y un tercero el buscador; el propio líder de aquel grupo de indeseables era el más reciente cazador de _Slytherin_… y quizás no fuera una coincidencia que hubiera entrado en el equipo, tras haber fracasado en las pruebas de acceso durante tres años seguidos. Tan solo hacía un año que era cazador y en _Hogwarts_ se rumoreaba que había entrado en el equipo gracias a una generosa aportación económica de su padre, el conocido mago Draco Malfoy.

- Oooh – prosiguió el joven Malfoy, elevando desagradablemente la comisura izquierda de sus labios – Parece que el chico McIntosh se ha molestado con nosotros, muchachos. ¿Te ha sentado mal la idea de perdernos de vista, _sangre sucia_?

- ¡Cierra la boca, rata de alcantarilla! – le espetó Hilton, poniéndose en pie tan rápido que sus amigos le imitaron, por si se veían obligados a intervenir en una pelea que parecía cada vez más inminente – Si empezamos a hablar de los orígenes de cada uno, Malfoy, permíteme recordarte que tu familia no es precisamente la mejor del mundo mágico.

- Es mejor que cualquiera. Mejor que la tuya, _sangre sucia_ – los ojos del joven brillaron con furia. Parecía un rasgo de los Malfoy ser susceptibles respecto al honor de sus familias – Mi familia pertenece a uno de los linajes más antiguos de magos y tú, ni aún en un millón de años, podrías igualarlo. Te llevaría siglos depurar vuestra sangre…

- ¡Tu padre era un _mortífago!_ – dijo Hilton, acercándose para medirse con él – Todo el mundo sabe que estuvo al lado de Voldemort cuando Harry Potter acabó con él… ojalá y lo hubiera matado también junto con su señor. Toda tu familia está podrida, Malfoy y esos estúpidos que llevas contigo lo están tanto como ellos: varios miembros de sus familias están muertos o encerrados en _Azkaban_, igual que tu abuelo. Morris, Cramer y Jones. Y Smith también, todos ellos tienen a alguien encerrado tras lo muros de esa prisión. Y ese pequeño que traes ahí – señaló con la cabeza a un joven moreno que estaba detrás de Malfoy, hacia la izquierda – Ese Snape – arrastró la ese inicial con un siseo de enojo – Su padre también sirvió en sus tiempos al _Señor Tenebroso_. Era un asqueroso _mortífago_, además de un traidor, como lo fueron todos los demás…

- ¡Deja en paz a mi padre! – saltó el muchacho del pelo negro, indignado – Tú no eres quien para insultarle. Él es cien veces mejor que tú… asqueroso _sangre sucia_.

Hilton se lanzó contra él, dispuesto a iniciar la pelea rompiéndole la nariz a aquel renacuajo, tres años menor que él. Por fortuna, Albus llegó a tiempo para detenerle y con la ayuda de Ralph – Hilton era más robusto que él y solo no hubiera podido – logró separarlo de su objetivo.

- Hilt, tranquilízate. No merece la pena meterse en problemas antes de llegar, por unos insignificantes _Slytherins_.

- ¿A quien llamas insignificante, Potter? – Malfoy se irguió desafiante ante él – Si alguien es insignificante aquí, sois tú y tus amigos. Y si no puedes controlar a tu doberman, te sugiero que lo sacrifiques – se burló.

- ¡Eh! – Albus soltó a Hilton y fue hasta él, tan rápido que Malfoy retrocedió un paso – Has sido tú el que ha venido aquí, buscando pelea. Y será mejor que te largues, antes de que me olvide de que tengo modales y te parta la cara.

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron. Continuó enfrentándole durante unos segundos más, pero después desistió: pese a la escasa diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos, sabía que se la estaba jugando, por lo que le dedicó a Albus una última mirada envenenada y les ordenó a sus compinches que se marcharan.

Salieron todos juntos del compartimento menos el chico Snape.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Vete. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer – le dijo Albus.

- No me iré si no quiero hacerlo. A mí no me intimidas, Potter – Snape se irguió, demostrándole que no era inferior a él por tener dos años menos – Y no necesitaba que me quitaras a esa bestia de amigo tuyo de encima. Hubiera podido solo con él: en un mano a mano podría hacerle daño, no lo dudes.

- ¡Cuando quieras, Snape! – le espetó Hilton, que se encontraba sentado en su asiento, con su amigo Ralph sirviéndole como muro de contención.

- Basta ya de alardear – Albus volvió su mirada hacia el joven – Nereus. Te llamas así, ¿verdad? Aún me acuerdo. Muy bien, Nereus, quiero que tengas algo claro: en primer lugar, esa no son la clase de amistades que deberías cultivar. Y en segundo lugar, si he evitado la pelea no ha sido por ti, lo he hecho porque no quiero tener problemas. No me gustaría darle un disgusto a mis padres y tal vez tú deberías pensar en ellos también… sobre todo en tu madre: no creo que en su estado le haga falta algo así.

Snape se enfrentó a la mirada de enfado de Albus y apretó ambos puños a los costados. Le dolía y humillaba que él tuviera razón. Y al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si entre todos se hubieran peleado en el compartimento, con las repercusiones que eso tendría en _Hogwarts_ y de las que seguramente se acabarían enterando sus respectivas familias… si a su madre le pasaba algo por su implicación en aquel incidente él no se lo perdonaría nunca… suponiendo, claro está, que consiguiera escapar ileso de las posteriores iras de su padre.

Giró rabiosamente sobre sus talones y abandonó el compartimento. Fue recriminándose durante todo el camino de vuelta a su asiento por haber seguido a Malfoy y a los otros, por haber creído ingenuamente que solo buscaban – como ellos mismos le habían dicho – algo de diversión inocente, porque se aburrían durante el largo viaje a la escuela.

_¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido, Nereus?_ _A tu padre no le gustará nada, si se entera. Sabes que él no quiere que te apegues demasiado a Malfoy ni a sus amigos_. _No son buena gente y lo sabes. Tu padre también lo sabe_.

Y él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirles el juego. De ahora en adelante tendría que pensar más, antes de actuar y no dejarse guiar tanto por las supuestas ventajas de ir con alumnos de los cursos superiores.

* * *

Varios metros más adelante, Helen encontró un compartimento que parecía vacío. Entró en él y se detuvo, mirando la delgada figura que dormía acurrucada junto a la ventanilla.

En un primer momento pensó que quizás debería irse y seguir buscando, pero al instante siguiente se dijo a sí misma que los compartimentos del tren no eran propiedad exclusiva de nadie y que si aquella era su única ocupante, ella tenía tanto derecho como la otra a ubicarse allí.

Avanzó cautelosamente, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y se sentó frente a la otra niña, dejando su cesta a un lado. Se reclinó en el asiento y miró con curiosidad a su compañera de viaje, observando su delgado rostro infantil, su largo cabello rubio y lo que parecían ser diminutas pecas en su nariz. Parecía mucho más pequeña que ella, pero Helen sabía que debía tener más o menos su edad.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el viaje fue de lo más tranquilo. Para entretenerse un poco, Helen sacó a su mascota de la cesta y la colocó en su regazo para jugar con ella, agitando sobre su cabeza un lazo del que pendía un gran cascabel dorado. Mientras el gato trataba de atrapar el cascabel con sus zarpas, siseando con enfado después de varios intentos sin conseguir nada, Helen captó por el rabillo del ojo un ligero movimiento en el asiento de enfrente y alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a la otra despertar.

- Hola – la saludó, sonriente, cuando la chica abrió los ojos finalmente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la niña, frotándose un ojo mientras el otro la miraba con sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me llamo Helen Potter – le explicó Helen – Estoy aquí porque este es el único compartimento libre que he encontrado. Espero que no te moleste. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La rubia tardó un poco en contestar.

- Tamara Sacrest – vacilante, le tendió una mano pequeña y muy blanca que Helen estrechó - ¿Vas a entrar nueva en la escuela?

- Si. ¿Y tú? – Tamara asintió - ¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar? Yo creo que iré a _Gryffindor_, aunque no lo sé. Con el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ nunca se sabe.

Tamara le dedicó de repente una mirada que era una mezcla entre sorpresa y azoramiento. Se mordió el labio inferior con inseguridad antes de preguntar:

- ¿Qué es el _Sombrero Seleccionador_?

Helen se quedó de piedra. ¿¡No sabía lo qué era el _Sombrero!_? Aquello no podía ser: ningún mago o bruja que se preciase – aunque no fuera inglés – desconocería la función del _Sombrero_. _Hogwarts_ era un colegio demasiado famoso como para que eso fuese posible. Por lo tanto…

- Tus padres no son magos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó - ¿Hay alguien en tu familia qué lo sea?

- No – Tamara miró hacia abajo y elevó la vista apenas para observarla – Yo soy la… la única especial. Mis padres y yo no nos lo creíamos, cuando la carta de la escuela llegó a casa. Y luego, cuando vino ese hombre del _Ministerio_…

- Comprendo – Helen asintió – Pues, verás, el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ es un sombrero de mago muy antiguo. Dicen que perteneció en vida a Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores de _Hogwarts_. El caso es que te lo colocan sobre la cabeza en el _Gran Comedor_ y el _Sombrero_ te dice en que casa vas a estar… eso se llama _Ceremonia de Selección_. Todos los alumnos de primero pasan por ella, el primer día.

- ¿Y qué es eso de las casas? – quiso saber Tamara, curiosa.

- La escuela _Hogwarts _está dividida en cuatro casas_, _una por cada fundador. Los alumnos quedan asignados a la casa que les corresponda hasta que terminan sus estudios. Todos los años, a final de curso, se le entrega la _Copa de las Casas_ a la casa cuyos alumnos hayan ganado más puntos. Las casas de la escuela son: _Gryffindor_, _Ravenclaw_, _Hufflepuff_ y _Slytherin_… espero que el _Sombrero_ no te envíe a _Slytherin_, porque es la peor casa de toda la escuela. De ella han salido más magos y brujas tenebrosos que de cualquier otra.

Tamara, fascinada como se hallaba ante tal información, no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensarlo: ¿ella, una bruja tenebrosa?

- No quiero ir a esa casa – declaró, tajante – Si el _Sombrero_ me manda allí, volveré a mi casa corriendo.

- Técnicamente, no podrías – dijo Helen - Cuando el _Sombrero_ te manda a una casa, es porque allí es donde debes estar. Tienes que aceptar las reglas de la escuela y esa es una de ellas.

- ¿Y todas las casas son tan malas como esa _Sly… Slytharin_?

- _Slytherin_ – corrigió Helen – Por supuesto que no. La mejor de todas es _Gryffindor_ – se ufanó – Allí iré yo, seguramente. Toda mi familia ha ido allí. _Ravenclaw_ y _Hufflepuff_ no están mal, aunque dicen que los de _Hufflepuff_ son algo inútiles para esto de la magia.

Tamara la miró con expresión entristecida. Sus ojos verde mar atrapados por la resignación.

- Seguro que yo acabaré en _Hufflepuff_, entonces: no soy nada hábil con mis poderes. No puedo controlarlos, yo… – en su cara se formó una expresión que parecía ser una mezcla entre desolación y vergüenza profunda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Helen - ¿Has tenido algún accidente con ellos?

- Un montón – reconoció Tamara, retorciéndose las manos – Pero no quiero hablar de eso. No me preguntes, por favor.

La súplica era tan patente en su voz que Helen decidió obedecerla. Ya tendría tiempo de contárselo. La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, deseaba saber que suceso podría provocar semejante actitud en su compañera, pero comprendía que ambas acaban de conocerse y aún no era el momento para ese tipo de confesiones.

- Está bien, no preguntaré. ¿Quieres qué cambiamos de tema? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

Tamara se lo pensó, intentando encontrar un tema que no la incomodara o aburriera. Podía pedirle a Helen que le hablara más sobre _Hogwarts_ y también sobre las costumbres del mundo mágico, mundo en el que ella tendría que moverse durante los próximos siete años. Helen parecía muy enterada del tema, seguramente era una bruja, hija de magos. Sin duda alguna conocería todo aquello que la ignorancia le había negado durante años a ella.

- Háblame de _Hogwarts_ – pidió – Me gustaría saber todo lo que pueda sobre el mundo mágico y el colegio.

Dicho y hecho. Helen le contó todo lo que sabía sobre la escuela y algunas cosas del mundo mágico: le habló del _Ministerio_ y del _Quidditch_ y estaba a punto de explicarle las reglas del juego cuando el expreso alcanzó su destino y poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad.

Tuvieron que salir del tren rápido, antes de que este se pusiera en marcha de nuevo, así que no pudieron comentar nada más. Al menos Tamara quedó enterada de lo más esencial de ese nuevo mundo al que se enfrentaba y la experiencia no le fue ingrata en absoluto… descubrió que Helen le caía muy bien.

Ojalá pudieran caer juntas en la misma casa.

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando salieron al andén. El tren se había detenido finalmente y los alumnos bajaron, dispersándose la mayoría en dirección a los árboles, donde los aguardaban los carruajes para llevarlos hasta el castillo y quedando solo los de primer año, comprensivamente desorientados al no saber hacía donde dirigirse en mitad de aquel paraje desolado.

Helen bajó detrás de Tamara y nada más poner los pies en el suelo se elevó sobre las puntas de estos para averiguar donde se encontraba su hermano. Moviendo el cuello hacia los árboles más cercanos lo vio haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Albus la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo, agitando alegremente su mano en el aire.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia Tamara:

- Mira, ese de ahí es mi hermano – se lo enseñó – Se llama Albus, es de séptimo. Esos dos que le acompañan son sus amigos: Hilton y Ralph. Hilton es el pelirrojo.

Tamara los observó, poniéndose de puntillas para poder verlos bien. Al hacerlo no notó que Helen, a su lado, había captado de nuevo la atención de su hermano y estaba señalándola a ella. De pronto la cogió de la mano y agitó la suya y la de ella juntas en el aire, como mostrándole a Albus que había encontrado una nueva amiga en el tren. El muchacho sonrió y la saludó con una mano en señal de cordialidad.

Tamara se puso algo nerviosa al percatarse de la situación: en toda su vida no había tenido apenas amigas, ya que no era muy dada a relacionarse con los niños de su edad y, además, con el peliagudo asunto de sus poderes… lo cierto era que ningún niño que hubiera conocido había querido acercársele demasiado, una vez que conocían su peculiaridad. Claro que Helen era diferente. Ella también era bruja y por lo tanto lo que muchos otros consideraban una anormalidad peligrosa, para ella era algo cotidiano. Toda su familia – sus padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos… – provenía del mundo mágico y era normal en su vida relacionarse tanto con _muggles_ como con magos y demás elementos de la magia. Ella estaba en cierto modo muy agradecida por…

- ¡Mira, están llamando a los alumnos de primero! – dijo de pronto Helen, tirándole suavemente de la túnica – Tenemos que ir, ahora nos llevarán a través del lago hasta el castillo – anunció, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola tras ella.

La condujo hasta un apelotonamiento de chicos de su misma edad, que se hallaban formando en ese momento una apretada fila de a uno. Todos estaban vestidos con las túnicas del colegio – ellas se habían puesto las suyas antes de bajar del tren – y escuchaban atentamente las palabras de un mago que los alumbraba con un enorme farol.

Cuando Tamara se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y pudo verlo, se quedó pasmada. Estaba situada en la fila detrás de Helen y esta no tuvo oportunidad de ver como sus ojos verdes se abrían con asombro. ¡Aquel hombre era un auténtico gigante! Llevaba puesta una especie de gabardina de un material desconocido y que le daba un aspecto aún más salvaje y desordenado del que ya le otorgaban las barbas y el largo y ensortijado cabello negro. El pelo y la barba le cubrían casi toda la cara y tan solo se le podían ver un trozo de dos sonrojadas y regordetas mejillas y los ojos, muy negros y brillantes.

- Helen – Tamara le tironeó de la manga y con apenas un hilo de voz le preguntó - ¿Sabes quien es ese?

- ¿El hombre del farol? – preguntó Helen, dándose media vuelta para mirarla – Es Hagrid. Trabaja en _Hogwarts. _Es el guardián de la escuela y enseña _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_… es mi tío – añadió, orgullosa - Bueno, en realidad no es mi tío de verdad, pero forma parte de la familia, por eso lo digo.

- Oh. Y él… ¿vive en el castillo?

- No. Vive en una cabaña que está junto al _Bosque Prohibido_.

- ¿_Bosque Prohibido_? – inquirió Tamara, con un deje de extrañeza y temor en su voz.

- Es el bosque que hay dentro de los terrenos de la escuela – le explicó Helen – Lo llaman así porque está prohibido para los estudiantes. Mi padre me contó que es por las criaturas que viven en él: algunas son peligrosas.

- Ahh – Tamara tomó nota mentalmente de no acercarse jamás a ese lugar – Oye, Helen – continuó, curiosa – Tu tío es… enorme.

Helen rió.

- Eso se debe a que es medio gigante: su padre era un mago y su madre una giganta - declaró.

- ¿¡Medio gigante!? – Tamara la miró con los ojos como platos – Pero… ¿los gigantes existen?

- Claro – dijo Helen – Quedan muy pocos, pero aún los hay. Viven sobre todo en regiones de montaña.

- ¿¡Y pueden tener hijos con los humanos!?

- Por supuesto. Ahí tienes la prueba – dijo, señalándole con un gesto rápido a Hagrid. Viendo que Tamara miraba al guardabosque con expresión estupefacta, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de contarle, le aconsejó – Deberías leer un poco más para informarte sobre el mundo mágico. Así no te asombrarías tanto. Si quieres le puedo escribir a mi tía Hermione. Seguro que ella puede recomendarte algo. Además, es la persona perfecta para ayudarnos: sus padres también son _muggles_.

- ¿De verdad? – Tamara la miró con esperanza – Eso me hace sentir aliviada – confesó.

Helen sonrió.

- Mañana mismo le mando una lechuza. Y ahora vamos, debemos ir con Hagrid – musitó, guiándola con ella hasta la orilla del lago.

Se encaminaron en fila hasta allí y de cuatro en cuatro fueron subiendo a las barcas. Helen subió junto con Tamara y dos chicos más y su barca fue la tercera en partir, rumbo al castillo. Mientras más se acercaban más emocionada se sentía: hacía más de dos años que no pisaba _Hogwarts_. Antes sus padres solían llevarlos a ella y a sus hermanos a visitar el colegio en verano, de vez en cuando, para ver a Dumbledore y al tío Hagrid, pero debido al trabajo de papá últimamente no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Helen esperaba con ansía su cita con el _Sombrero Seleccionador_. Quería subirse en el taburete, en mitad del _Gran Comedor_ y que la subdirectora McGonagall le pusiera el _Sombrero_ sobre la cabeza. Le haría feliz oír a la prenda hablar a través del roto que le servía de boca para enviarla a _Gryffindor_. Y esperaba que Tamara también fuera a la misma casa, aunque lo dudaba, porque la chiquilla no parecía precisamente llena de valor: era demasiado tímida, pero teniendo en cuenta que daba la impresión de ser una persona muy inteligente, quizás acabase en _Ravenclaw_.

De todos modos, ella estaba segura de que Tamara terminaría en una buena casa… por la sencilla razón de que no la creía con aptitudes para entrar en _Slytherin_.

* * *

Albus fue directamente a sentarse, en cuanto llegó al _Gran_ _Comedor_ con sus amigos. Tomaron asiento los tres juntos en la mesa de _Gryffindor_.

Mientras aguardaban a que el resto de alumnos se sentaran, Albus dirigió sus ojos azul celeste hacia la mesa de los profesores, al fondo del comedor y captó enseguida la mirada de Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Este lo miró sonriente, tomando la copa que tenía delante para beber un sorbo. El gesto de complicidad duró apenas unos segundos, pues los dos sabían que la predilección que el director sentía por el hijo de Harry Potter era algo que nadie en la escuela debía conocer, ya que de lo contrario pensarían que existía alguna clase de favoritismo hacia el chico de parte de la máxima autoridad del colegio… y eso no sería bueno, para ninguno de los dos.

De todos modos, no era Albus el único alumno por el que Dumbledore sentía una marcada debilidad y el muchacho lo sabía: al tiempo que esperaba a que entrasen los de primero pudo ver al anciano girar la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, en dirección a la mesa _Slytherin_.

No vio la chispa que brilló en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando enfocó al joven hijo de Snape, ni como este le correspondió con una sonrisa, alzando una ceja con un estilo que el director sintió muy parecido al de su padre. Estaba más ocupado viendo entrar en la sala a los alumnos de primero - precedidos por la subdirectora McGonagall - que iban a asistir de un momento a otro a su _Ceremonia de Selección_. Albus deseaba que la ceremonia concluyera pronto, no solo por el hambre que tenía, sino porque quería salir de dudas acerca de en que casa caería su hermana: Helen estaba muy segura de que iría a _Gryffindor_, pero él tenía un presentimiento que le decía que no iba a ser así. Habría que esperar para ver que ocurría.

No tuvo que aguardar demasiado. Después de que pasaran siete chicos por el _Sombrero_ _Seleccionador_, le llegó el turno a su hermana. Como años antes sucediera con su padre, Dumbledore observó muy de cerca la _Selección_ de la chiquilla, de la que casi no podía creerse que tuviera ya once años. ¡Qué rápido crecían los hijos de Harry! Casi tanto como los de Snape, cuyo segundo vástago – una muchacha morena, parecidísima físicamente a su padre y cuyo nombre era Selena – asistiría el año que viene a su escuela.

_Si esto sigue así, dentro de diez años Hogwarts estará lleno de Snapes y Potters. ¿Habrá que añadir dos nuevas casas al colegio, en honor a la proliferación de sus nombres?_ – pensó y la idea le resultó bastante divertida.

Finalmente, en contra de sus propios pronósticos, Helen acabó en _Ravenclaw_. Se sintió muy desilusionada con su _Selección_, pues hasta ese momento había estado casi cien por cien segura de que acabaría en _Gryffindor_. Su hermano Albus, cuando lo miró desolada, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como ratificándole su teoría de que con el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ no se podía estar nunca plenamente seguro de en que casa iba uno a terminar. A la vista estaba.

Helen caminó algo enfurruñada hasta la que durante los próximos siete años sería su mesa. Los alumnos allí sentados la recibieron con sonrisas y sinceras palabras de ánimo que ella correspondió con cierta desgana. Se sentó y esperó a que la ceremonia terminara, deseando ver pronto ante sí los sabrosos platos de la cena.

Lo único que apagó un poco su melancolía y decepción fue el hecho de que Tamara, la chica del tren, fue a parar con ella a la misma casa.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando hacía horas que el banquete de bienvenida a los alumnos y la _Ceremonia de Selección_ habían acabado, Albus y Hilton se hallaban conversando en voz baja, cada uno de costado en su cama, que se encontraba directamente enfrente de la del otro.

- Tu hermana pareció llevarse un buen chasco, cuando el _Sombrero_ la envió a _Ravenclaw_ – dijo Hilton.

- Ella pensaba que iría a _Gryffindor_ – explicó Albus - Estaba segura. Yo le advertí que no se fiara demasiado de que toda nuestra familia hubiera ido allí, pero… - se encogió de hombros – Se confió demasiado y es normal que se decepcionara.

- Bueno, pero al menos esa chiquilla que encontró en el tren está con ella. Y no creo que le resulte muy difícil hacer más amistades. Tu hermana es muy simpática cuando quiere.

- Siempre lo ha sido. Lo que ocurre es que suele avergonzarse un poco en presencia de gente mayor… pero pronto se le pasará.

- Tú también eras tímido al principio – recordó Hilton – Pero después diste conmigo y yo te arrebaté toda la timidez.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y Albus lo miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Lo cierto es que tenía razón: hacía mucho tiempo que él no era tímido con las personas en general y con Hilton en particular.

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa – pidió – Luego te empeñas en pasarte aquí y ya sabes que eso no nos conviene, con los otros durmiendo en la misma habitación.

- No pensaba hacerlo… a menos que tú me lo pidas, claro.

- No te lo pienso pedir – replicó Albus, adoptando una pose responsable ante la mirada de su compañero – Nada está permitido cuando hay gente delante y lo sabes. Lo decidimos hace tiempo.

- Lo sé – dijo Hilton, tumbándose de espaldas en la cama – Pero espera al primer fin de semana de visita en _Hogsmeade_ – añadió y acto seguido cerró los ojos para irse a dormir.

Albus sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Tendrían que esperar a que los alumnos se fueran a _Hogsmeade_ para poder estar a solas, aunque eso no sucedería hasta finales de octubre, ya que la primera visita del año al pueblo se solía realizar por esas fechas: en _Halloween_.

Les quedaban casi dos meses por delante… habría que soportarlos como se pudiera, pensando que el premio a sus esfuerzos iba a estar cada día un poco más cerca.

* * *

Lejos de la torre de _Gryffindor_, ajeno totalmente a lo que pasaba por la cabeza tanto de Albus como de Hilton, Nereus Snape se estaba poniendo el pijama.

Se quitó la túnica, revelando la espalda fuerte y los brazos bien desarrollados de golpeador y se puso la parte superior del pijama. Uno a uno introdujo los botones en sus respectivos ojales y una vez terminado el proceso se metió entre las sábanas, disfrutando del agradable olor a limpio y de la comodidad del colchón.

Si algo adoraba Nereus de _Hogwarts_ - aparte de algunas asignaturas, sus sesiones individuales de natación en el lago y a su padrino, Dumbledore - era su cama. Dormir arropado por el enorme dosel de cortinas verde y plata; su edredón de tonos verde oscuro, casi negro, con una gran serpiente plateada bordada en el centro y su almohada, que al final de curso tendría la huella de su cabeza grabada…

Pero su vuelta a la escuela le trajo un recuerdo amargo: el incidente que había tenido en el tren con el amigo de Potter y con el mismo Potter. Sintió de nuevo la humillación y la rabia de aquel momento y eso hizo que se enfadara una vez más consigo mismo.

Su actitud había sido ridícula. Él ni siquiera tenía nada en contra de Albus, excepto que era de _Gryffindor_ y que como guardián y capitán de su equipo contribuía multitud de veces a que _Slytherin_ no ganara la _Copa de_ _Quidditch_… pero a pesar de eso se veía obligado a admitir que su relación con él no era de rencor en absoluto. Apenas le había visto diez veces en toda su vida y ni siquiera tres fuera de la escuela. De pequeño había jugado en un par de ocasiones con él y con su hermana mayor, que no recordaba en ese instante como se llamaba. Y eso solo porque sus madres era íntimas amigas y solían visitarse con frecuencia: cuando la señora Potter iba de visita a casa y no había tenido oportunidad de dejar a sus hijos con nadie antes de presentarse, solía llevárselos consigo para que jugaran con sus hermanos. La tercera hija de Potter… desconocía su nombre, pero si la había visto alguna que otra vez jugando al escondite con Ayslind y Rodrick, los gemelos…

Bueno, el caso era que él jamás se había enfrentado a Albus y no había nada por ahora que lo animara a hacerlo. Y no debería haber seguido a Malfoy y a los demás en su búsqueda de pelea. Si Sylvan hubiera conseguido su objetivo, si se hubieran peleado todos en aquel apretado compartimento del tren, sin duda alguna se habrían ganado una dura reprimenda de los jefes de sus respectivas casas, pero peor aún sería en el caso de Albus y en el suyo propio, porque Dumbledore podría haberse visto en la obligación de informar del incidente a sus familias, por las normas del colegio y eso.

Nereus temblaba de solo pensar en la reacción de su padre, si recibiera alguna vez esa clase de carta. Hasta ahora no había recibido ninguna, pero por su forma de ser y su mal genio, sabía que eso no contaría para nada: con Severus Snape la carencia de antecedentes no valía en absoluto, a la hora de reducir la pena del condenado. Y si a eso se le unía el disgusto que enterarse de todo le produciría a su madre…

Él podría recriminarse cien años por eso, pero su padre directamente lo mataría. Era probable que se decidiese a esconder la carta, para que su esposa no tuviera que enterarse de lo que había pasado, pero eso no le salvaría de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias de que su mujer estuviese en conocimiento de semejante incidente y seguro que lo reprendería más duramente por ello… cuando se trataba de mamá, papá era bastante susceptible.

_Él la ama y si yo le causo dolor por cualquier circunstancia, me matará_. _Cualquiera que desee hacer el más mínimo daño a su mujer tendrá que vérselas con Severus Complejo de Muralla Snape_.

Así era como lo solía llamar su madre, porque decía que él se empeñaba siempre en proteger a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo al que quisiera, por supuesto. Este rasgo especial del carácter de su padre solía acentuarse durante cada embarazo de mamá: _es entonces cuando se desmadra_, decía muy a menudo su madre, con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios. En el fondo, a ella le resultaba muy tierna la actitud protectora de su esposo. _Es su manera de demostrar que me quiere_.

Y eso lo llevó en la actualidad a una inquietud extrema: mamá estaba nuevamente embarazada… si se hubiera peleado con Hilton ni el mismísimo Merlín hubiera podido salvarlo de su padre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**II**

Salieron con un suspiro de alivio de la clase. Aquel estaba siendo un día caluroso, pese a encontrarse el calendario ya a mediados de septiembre. Ciertamente, la hora antes del almuerzo no era la mejor para dar _Historia de la Magia_, con el profesor Binns.

_Es una lastima que sea un fantasma. Ellos no se jubilan_ – pensó Albus, elevando la vista al techo.

- No te ahogues en la angustia, Albus – la risueña voz de Hilton le llegó por la derecha. El brazo izquierdo del joven le rodeó los hombros – Recuerda que solo damos esta clase dos veces a la semana.

- Si – replicó Albus – Pero una antes del almuerzo y otra a última hora.

- Albus tiene razón: es horrible – Ralph hizo una mueca - ¿Nadie puede echarle un hechizo, para qué sea un poco menos aburrido?

- Un día de estos terminaremos olvidando nuestros cuerpos en su clase – dijo Albus, fastidiado.

- No te deprimas. Vamos, chicos – la mirada verde lima de Hilton se perdió al fondo del pasillo y una sincera sonrisa se abrió entre sus labios – Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

- No, ahora vamos a comer – replicó Ralph – Tenemos que…

Albus detuvo la que iba a ser su diatriba, alzando una mano a la altura de su pecho para indicarle que se callara. Había visto en los ojos de su compañero un brillo que normalmente no le solía gustar, uno que presagiaba alguna acción que por lo general solía ser reprobable.

- ¿Adónde vas, Hilton? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Cálmate, Albie… vosotros seguidme – los agarró a ambos por los hombros y avanzó decidido con ellos por el pasillo.

A Albus no le gustó su tono. Hilton solo lo llamaba _Albie_ – Dios, cuanto odiaba aquel maldito diminutivo – cuando se ponía meloso o cuando pensaba hacer algo que sabía que él no aprobaría. Miró hacia el frente, tratando de localizar que o quien sería la víctima de la jugarreta de Hilton. De pronto lo vio y rogó al cielo porque no fuera él.

Vestido con su túnica del colegio, cargado con una mochila llena de libros y con la peor cara de exasperación de toda la historia, Nereus Snape caminaba sin darse cuenta hasta ellos. Estaba demasiado metido en sus cosas y no vio venir al trío hasta que Hilton empujó con fuerza a sus compañeros y chocaron todos contra él, arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo que la mochila escapara de sus manos, esparciendo libros y material escolar por todo el pasillo.

Nereus tuvo un duro encontronazo con el suelo. Al principio no atinó a saber que había pasado y pensó que su mala suerte del día – se le habían roto las tiras de la mochila esa misma mañana, justo antes de irse a clase, lo que le había hecho llegar tarde a _Transformaciones_, por lo que la profesora McGonagall le había quitado diez puntos a _Slytherin_ por le retraso – había actuado de nuevo. Cuando oyó las risas que se elevaban sobre su cabeza alzó la vista y vio ante sí a Potter y a sus dos amigos – el tal Hilton se reía descaradamente, sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos – y comprendió lo que había pasado. No podía dudarlo, por la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de Albus y por la cara de azoramiento del otro chico, el rubio que no sabía como se llamaba, pero que era otro de los miembros de aquel trío.

_Les parecerá gracioso_ – pensó, enfadado – _Ir por ahí tirando a la gente al suelo y haciendo que se les caigan las cosas. Estúpidos patanes_…

Hilton seguía riéndose mientras el joven Snape se ponía en pie. Albus, exasperado por su actuación, golpeó en el hombro al pelirrojo y le dedicó su peor mirada de enfado.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? – Hilton se frotó el antebrazo dolorido.

- Debería darte vergüenza – le espetó Albus - ¿Tienes qué meterte con todo el mundo? Él no nos ha hecho nada.

Hilton lo miró con sorpresa: Albus rara vez le hablaba así y eso hacía que fuera más impresionante su ataque de indignación. Y encima estaba defendiendo a un _Slytherin_.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes? No es culpa mía si ese imbécil no mira por donde va, hemos tropezado.

- Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes. Lo has hecho adrede – declaró Albus, pero cerca de él, para que no se enterara nadie – Eso fue lo que te dio ganas de divertirte, ¿verdad? Verle venir a él.

- ¿Y qué, si es así? ¿Ahora vas a volverte partidario de los _Slytherins_? Esos se merecen cualquier cosa que les pase. Y, además – añadió - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo qué nos pasó con ese y sus amiguitos en el tren? Vinieron a molestarnos, ya era hora de que le devolviéramos la molestia, ¿no crees?

- Deberías ser menos rencoroso, Hilton. Lo del tren pasó hace casi dos semanas. Olvídalo.

- Albus tiene razón, Hilt.

- Tú no te metas – le replicó a Ralph, que prefirió callarse antes que pelear. Sabía que no era rival para Hilton, sobre todo estando este tan enfadado – Escúchame, Albus, a ese mequetrefe no le ha pasado nada. Ahí le tienes, tan sano como yo… no tienes de que preocuparte – se burló.

- Me preocupa más que tú seas tan inmaduro.

Tras esta confesión, Albus se dio media vuelta y fue a ayudar a Snape, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo sus cosas y lanzando al trío miradas que prometían una revancha en cuanto se levantara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Se te ha roto algo?

- ¡Quita tus manos de mis cosas, Potter! – la exclamación del muchacho hizo que Albus se detuviera, asombrado – No necesito que me ayudes. No pretendas pagar tu falta con una ayuda de nada.

- Perdona. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, yo no quería hacerte caer. Hilton…

- No me hables de esa bestia – lo cortó Nereus, metiendo el último libro en la mochila y poniéndose en pie.

Al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con el pelirrojo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos amenazaban pelea.

- ¿A quien has llamado bestia, renacuajo?

- ¡A ti! – gritó Nereus, que ya había tenido bastante. Lanzó su mochila con rabia a los pies del otro, obligándolo a retroceder un paso - ¡Te estoy llamando bestia a ti, pedazo de imbécil!

La pequeña multitud que ya se había congregado alrededor del cuarteto tuvo apenas tiempo de emitir una exclamación, antes de que Hilton gruñera y se lanzara contra Snape. Ralph intentó sujetarle, pero no llegó a tiempo y el pelirrojo pudo agarrar por el cuello a Nereus. Por suerte, Albus acudió enseguida y entre los dos lograron evitar que el moreno se ganara un soberano puñetazo.

- Hilton, ya está bien. Hilton… ayúdame, Ralph, saquémoselo de encima.

- Eso intento – masculló el rubio, tirando de su amigo hacia él.

Finalmente consiguieron separar a los contendientes y retener a Hilton.

- Deberías irte ya, Nereus. No podremos contenerlo mucho más – le avisó Albus.

- No quiero que lo contengáis, soltadle. Si lo que quiere es pelear, a mí no me da miedo.

- Déjate de tonterías – le espetó Albus, harto de la cabezonería de ambos - ¿Quieres qué tus padres se enteren de que tienes por costumbre pelear en los pasillos? ¿Qué dirá tu madre si se entera? Seguro que a ninguno de los dos le hace gracia saberlo.

- … - Nereus no pudo decir lo que le vino a la boca porque en ese momento comprendió la verdad de las palabras del otro. Eso lo hizo ponerse todavía más furioso – No siempre lograras detenerme con esa excusa, Potter. Algún día tú y yo nos vamos a ver las caras, Hilton – le apuntó al rostro con un dedo.

- Cuando más te apetezca, Snape. Solo búscame y te daré lo que es tuyo.

- Cuando haya acabado contigo, no te quedaran ganas de fanfarronear – prometió Nereus, recogiendo su mochila del suelo y marchándose.

En el mismo momento en que el joven Snape dobló la esquina, Ralph y Albus le soltaron. La gente a su alrededor fue dispersándose, pues el espectáculo ya se había acabado y ninguno de ellos quería perderse la hora de la comida ni llegar tarde a clase y que les restaran puntos a su casa. Hilton, por su parte, se enfrentó a sus amigos mucho antes de que se quedaran solos.

- ¿¡Por qué me habéis sujetado!? ¿¡Pretendíais aguantarme, mientras él me golpeaba!? Malditos traidores…

- Estabas a punto de meterte en un grave problema y de meternos a nosotros contigo – le explicó Albus – Quizás a ti te de igual pelearte en mitad de un pasillo, con medio _Hogwarts_ mirando, pero perdona que nosotros no queramos permitir que pongas en peligro tu permanencia aquí. Ralph y yo preferimos que todo vaya bien y que no tengan que expulsar a ninguno de nosotros.

- Tú lo que no querías es que expulsaran a Snape. Ya te he visto defendiéndole: _Albus el Buen Samaritano_, menuda porquería. No podías haber caído más bajo, Albus. Defender a un _Slytherin_.

- Ese _Slytherin_ es hijo de una de las mejores amigas de mi madre y teniendo en cuenta en el estado que están ambas, no quiero que nada las perturbe. Si la señora Snape recibiera una carta del director, o del jefe de la casa de su hijo, dándole esa clase de noticias seguramente se sentiría mal. Si no eres capaz de preocuparte por Nereus, Hilton, al menos procura hacerlo por esa mujer. Ella no se merece un disgusto como ese.

- No, claro. Pobrecita. Ya merece mi compasión por estar casada con Severus Snape y encima tener el hijo que tiene: un jodido gilipollas respondón… prefiero no pensar en como serán el resto de sus hijos – bufó.

Girando sobre sus talones, Hilton emprendió el camino hacia el _Gran Comedor_, donde tendrían que comer aprisa para llegar a su próxima clase. Viéndole marchar, tanto Albus como Ralph suspiraron, resignados.

- Está muy enfadado – apuntó el rubio – No le ha sentado nada bien que no nos hayamos divertido con su broma y que encima tú hayas defendido al _Slytherin_.

- Tengo mis razones – replicó Albus – Lo que Hilton ha hecho no está bien, no tenemos por qué reírle la gracia. Tiene que aprender a tolerar a los demás y a no organizar peleas solo por simple diversión.

Ralph asintió, totalmente conforme.

- Anda, mejor vamos al comedor. Se nos hará tarde y tengo hambre.

- Yo también.

Se dirigieron juntos hasta el _Gran Comedor_. Albus iba pensando en Nereus: tendría que encontrar la forma de pedirle perdón por las malas acciones de su compañero. Sería difícil, porque el chaval estaba enfadado y con razón y aparte, siendo un _Slytherin,_ sería complicado encontrárselo a solas en alguna parte, evitando así que otros _Slytherin_ pudieran interrumpirlos.

En fin, ya encontraría el lugar y la manera.

* * *

Helen levantó por novena vez la vista de su hoja de pergamino. Enfocó con sus ojos verde esmeralda a la callada y atenta clase de _Pociones_, prestando apenas oído a los apuntes que dictaba la profesora… sus ojos se posaron en una larga cabellera castaño claro y el enfado se reanudó.

Ravenna McClure. La perfecta señorita _Slytherin_, cuyos padres pertenecían a influyentes familias de magos y cuyo progenitor – pese a que ellos se jactaban de no haber mantenido apenas contacto con los insignificantes _muggles_ – incluso ostentaba un titulo nobiliario, tal como barón, conde, o algo así.

Apenas llevaban dos semanas en la escuela y ya la odiaba.

Ravenna se paseaba por ahí como si _Hogwarts_ fuera suyo. Siempre contoneándose, agitando su cabello o clavando descaradamente sus ojos azul zafiro en los muchachos, incluso en los mayores. Tenía solo once años, pero aparentaba trece. Y Helen no sabía como, pero pese a todos sus defectos – estaba al tanto de que eran muchos y muy malos, empezando por la hipocresía y terminando por la crueldad - ¡había chicos en la escuela qué la encontraban atractiva!

_De acuerdo, es guapa, pero… ¡qué asco!_ – pensó, haciendo una mueca - _¿Quién la aguanta, con esos aires de gran dama que se da?_

Intentaba aparentar clase a todas horas y la tenía, pero Helen ya le había visto la verdadera cara y sabía como era. Sabía que la mayoría de las cosas en ella eran solo apariencia: esa falsa amabilidad, sus buenos modales y su planta de persona que en su vida ha roto un solo plato… seguro que lo tenía todo muy bien estudiado.

No había más que revisar su propia situación.

Como desde el principio se habían llevado mal, Ravenna no hacía más que molestarlas a ella y a Tamara, fueran donde fueran y siempre que ella estuviera presente. Se complacía, entre muchas otras cosas, en criticarlas cuando ellas pasaban por delante suya, alzando la voz para que la oyeran. Últimamente le había dado por fastidiarlas en clase e incluso hacer que las castigaran por faltas imaginarias o provocadas por su persona… como esa vez.

Helen no estaba escribiendo apartada del resto de la clase por gusto. La profesora la había castigado por, supuestamente, lanzar una bomba explosiva que había hecho saltar por los aires la poción de Ravenna, lo cual afortunadamente no había tenido apenas consecuencias, pues se trataba de una poción sin demasiada relevancia, conforme a las que se solían enseñar a los alumnos de primero en sus semanas iniciales.

_Esa… bruja mal nacida…_

Durante la clase, Ravenna había captado su mirada para hacerle muecas y provocarla y ella le había seguido el juego: si creía que podía con ella estaba muy equivocada. Claro que, lo que Helen no sabía en ese momento – era doloroso descubrirlo cuando ya no se podía hacer nada – era que Ravenna lo estaba haciendo todo a propósito: quería provocarla y tener así una excusa para fastidiarla.

Después de que Ravenna le hubiera susurrado un par de palabras que ciertamente no eran aceptables para su boca, Helen decidió ser igual de dura que ella en su juego y le enseñó sin miramientos el dedo medio por debajo de su mesa. Ravenna lo vio, por supuesto y aunque el gesto la sorprendió, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sonriéndole maquiavélicamente echó el pequeño recipiente mágico de la bomba en su caldero.

Y así había acabado todo. Se había formado un verdadero escándalo cuando Ravenna gritó con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a la profesora y al resto de los alumnos y su caldero comenzó a burbujear y a expulsar líquido por todas partes.

Como castigo, la profesora Frankel la había separado de la clase, aislándola en una de las mesas vacías del final y le había impuesto la tarea de escribir una redacción de quinientas palabras sobre la poción que habían estado practicando hasta que ella lo estropeó.

_Maldita, ya verás cuando te coja_ – se dijo, observando con enfado la parte de atrás de su cabeza – _Cuando acabe contigo, tendrás que usar peluca_… _ningún hechizo hará que te vuelva a crecer el pelo_.

Estaba realmente enfadada con ella. ¡No podía existir en el mundo peor chiquilla qué esa! Era tan… tan falsa… tan propiamente _Slytherin_, ya que lo pensaba. Desde luego, personas como ella eran las que explicaban el por qué del odio y desconfianza que en toda la escuela provocaban los _Slytherin_. Con ejemplares como Ravenna McClure, no era de extrañar que solo los malvados desearan formar parte de esa casa: ningún mago honorable que se preciase de serlo querría acabar en ella.

_Con razón se ha ganado la animosidad de todos. Si hasta se ganó el sobrenombre de Casa de los Mortífagos por méritos propios_.

Durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió entre la segunda aparición en el mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort y su consiguiente intento de ascensión, muchos _Slytherins_ se habían convertido en sus seguidores, por voluntad propia o instigados por sus padres, que necesitaban crear para su señor un ejército cuanto más numeroso mejor, para enfrentarse a la lucha que el mundo mágico les presentó. Además, mientras más espías pudieran tener en la escuela, mejor, teniendo en cuenta que aquel era el bastión de los mayores enemigos de Voldemort: Albus Dumbledore, la _Orden del Fénix_… y su propio padre.

Helen siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa de saber que era hija del _Niño que vivió_, el mismo que había vencido tantas veces a Lord Voldemort y que finalmente logró darle muerte definitiva y acabar con todos sus seguidores, de los cuales la mayoría habían terminado muertos o encerrados en la prisión de _Azkaban_.

_Un buen final para esos villanos… lástima que Draco Malfoy se salvó_.

Sabía que ese hecho había molestado con creces a su padre. Él y Malfoy habían sido enemigos desde el mismo momento de conocerse, cuando la animadversión nació entre ellos en una pequeña tienda de túnicas del _Callejón Diagon_. Durante su tiempo se estudiantes, según le había contado papá, Malfoy y él no habían podido estar bien juntos en ningún momento, exactamente igual que ella y Ravenna. O como su hermano Albus y ese molesto Sylvan.

_Y además, Sylvan es un Malfoy _– reflexionó Helen – _Parece ser que nuestras familias están destinadas a permanecer enfrentadas_.

Suspiró, volviendo a su redacción. Mas valía que la acabara pronto, pues estaba por terminar la clase y la señorita Frankel le había exigido expresamente que le entregara el manuscrito terminado antes de salir.

_Ravenna, me las pagarás por esto_.

* * *

La clase al fin había terminado.

Guardando sus libros en la mochila, Ralph suspiró y se levantó del pupitre para dirigirse a la salida del aula. Estaba a punto de abandonarla cuando el profesor lo llamó desde su mesa:

- ¡Señor Phyllen! ¡Por favor, venga un momento!

El joven se acercó.

- ¿Si, profesor Flitwick?

Mientras movía la varita para terminar de recoger la clase, el diminuto profesor volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle y preguntó:

- ¿Ha visto al señor Potter? ¿Por qué no han venido ni él ni el señor McIntosh a clase?

Francamente, Ralph no lo sabía. Aunque era bastante capaz de imaginarlo.

- No lo sé, profesor. No les he visto desde el almuerzo.

- Ummm – el rostro de la profesor compuso una mueca y acto seguido se puso serio - No estarán haciendo novillos otra vez, ¿verdad? No quiero tener que avisar a sus padres.

- No, profesor – eso era lo único que le faltaba a Albus, que volvieran a avisar a su padre de que había faltado a clases sin motivo aparente – Seguramente se habrán sentido mal, o algo.

- ¿Los dos? ¿Suelen ponerse enfermos a dúo con frecuencia? – inquirió el profesor Flitwick, mirándole suspicaz – Más les vale a esos dos que esté usted en lo cierto, señor Phyllen. Si tengo que avisar de nuevo a sus padres se llevarán un disgusto que me encantaría evitarles – recalcó – Si les ve por ahí, dígales que quiero una justificación para sus faltas.

El profesor Flitwick bajó su varita y juntos abandonaron la clase. Mientras él cerraba la puerta del aula, Ralph caminó en silencio hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_. ¿Dónde estarían Albus y Hilton? Ya le daba miedo entrar en el dormitorio, por si le ocurría lo de la última vez, en sexto año:

Sería más o menos por la misma época, a mediados de septiembre. Una clase como aquella a la que sus amigos habían faltado antes del almuerzo. Ralph volvió a la torre de su casa después de la comida, para recoger inocentemente unos libros que necesitaba para su siguiente clase… y lo que encontró en la cama de Hilton lo hizo saltar hacia atrás, dando un grito de sorpresa que afortunadamente para ellos nadie oyó: la torre estaba vacía en ese momento y en el momento del grito él acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí al hacerlo.

Nunca había podido reponerse del todo de ver a sus dos mejores amigos en semejante situación. Estaban solo besándose y haciéndose arrumacos, pero la escena fue igualmente impactante: Hilton tuvo que salir de la cama para calmarle y convencerle de que se callara, al tiempo que Albus se hundía sonrojado entre las sábanas, preso de una profunda vergüenza.

Desde entonces, Ralph siempre llamaba a la puerta del dormitorio cuando iba a entrar. Algunos de sus compañeros se burlaban de él por haber adquirido esa costumbre tan ñoña.

_Si ellos hubieran visto lo que yo, la adquirirían siempre_ – pensó, llegando un segundo después ante el retrato de la _Dama Gorda_, que protegía la entrada a la torre.

Pronunciando la contraseña, accedió a la sala común y prefirió quedarse allí descansando un poco, antes de subir al dormitorio, por si molestaba… desde que Albus y Hilton iniciaron su relación, él había aprendido a hacerse invisible o directamente desaparecer. A veces bromeaba consigo mismo, diciéndose que a ese paso no le harían falta hechizos, pociones ni capas de invisibilidad.

Con su propia costumbre bastaba.

* * *

El beso concluyó y el joven pelirrojo quedó tendido frente a su novio, acariciando apenas con sus dedos un mechón de corto cabello negro.

Fue una auténtica suerte para Ralph no haber subido al dormitorio, pues la escena de un año atrás podría haberse repetido otra vez… aunque con menor intensidad por la experiencia, claro.

- Ha sido una buena idea, saltarnos esa última clase – dijo Hilton, sonriendo - No tenía ganas de dar _Encantamientos_.

- Pues verás cuando nos vea Flitwick – dijo Albus – Nos pedirá justificación para la falta o avisará a nuestros padres.

- ¿Y qué les va a decir? – Hilton sonrió con picardía - ¿Qué sus hijos se saltan algunas clases de vez en cuando para hacer el amor? ¿Crees qué se atrevería? ¿Crees qué lo sabe?

- No lo sabe – declaró Albus, esbozando una sonrisa – Estoy seguro, ¿cómo lo iba a saber? No es tan cercano a nosotros.

- Bueno, mejor así – Hilton se encogió de hombros - Conseguiremos la justificación, no te preocupes: puedes decirle a tu padre que la redacte y te la mande. Invéntate algo. Que te sentías mal.

- ¿Tú harás lo mismo?

- Que remedio. Para cubrirte las espaldas, cariño. Le escribiré a mi madre y se la pediré, si no lo hago Flitwick podría sospechar… y no nos conviene que nos coja. Podría reaccionar igual que Ralph, ¿te acuerdas?

- Oh – Albus cogió una almohada y se tapó la cara con ella - No me lo recuerdes. Creí que me moría de la vergüenza.

- No fue para tanto – Albus bajó la almohada y lo miró como si estuviera loco – Él ya sabía lo nuestro. Y el encontronazo fue duro, de acuerdo, yo ante esa misma situación habría reaccionado igual o peor que él, lo admito, pero dentro de lo que cabe tuvimos suerte. No nos dio problemas. ¿Crees qué Flitwick nos los daría? – inquirió, volviendo la cabeza para mirarle.

- No. Pero podríamos matarlo de un infarto. Se llevaría una impresión tremenda, no quiero ni imaginarme su cara.

Hilton se echó a reír y Albus lo secundó. De solo imaginarse la expresión del rostro de Flitwick si los viera como había tenido la mala fortuna de verlos Ralph, si tan solo se enterara de que eran pareja… estaban seguros de que sería algo muy cómico.

Tras esto - y después de besarse un par de veces más y charlar un poco - Albus se envolvió bien en su sábana y salió de la cama.

- Voy al baño – anunció.

- ¿A la ducha?

- Si… pero quiero ir solo, me apetece ducharme, simplemente – le advirtió, viendo que el otro se incorporaba en la cama con un brillo de inconfundible interés en la mirada.

Hilton resopló, sintiéndose frustrado.

- Albus, por favor… ¡estamos solos! No hay nadie más.

- Las clases acaban de terminar, Hilt. Seguro que dentro de nada vienen todos aquí y no me apetece que nos encuentren en la ducha – afirmó, poniéndose serio – Ya nos hemos resarcido de las ausencias del verano, ¿recuerdas?

- No del todo – confesó Hilton – Yo todavía quiero más. Albus… por favor…

La expresión seria en el rostro del aludido se recrudeció. Su compañero lo estaba mirando con ojos de perrito abandonado y él no quería caer. Le daba miedo que cualquiera pudiera descubrirles. Además, se sentiría muy incómodo si en mitad de un encuentro aparecían el resto de sus compañeros de clase y tenían que quedarse a medias, o peor, si los demás llegaban en un punto en el que ninguno de los dos podía parar y entonces le daría una tremenda vergüenza tener que terminar en esas condiciones… el aspecto clandestino de su relación con Hilton lo ponía siempre muy nervioso.

- Olvídalo, Hilt. No quiero arriesgarme.

El pelirrojo volvió a resoplar, viendo a su pareja meterse en el baño. ¿Por qué tendría que ser siempre Albus tan responsable? A veces detestaba enormemente su madurez, pues más parecía que tuviera treinta años que diecisiete. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido de la aventura, del riesgo? ¿Y qué mas daba si los otros venían mientras ellos estuvieran ocupados en la ducha? Cerraban la puerta con magia, se mantenían todo lo calladitos que pudieran y ya está, nadie iba a entrar si sabía que había alguien dentro. Y en el improbable caso de que eso pudiera suceder, podían interponer un hechizo de vapor que se confundiera con el que daba el natural del agua caliente de la ducha y así el que fuera, si no se acobardaba al entrar y ver tanto vapor, al menos no los vería juntos. Uno de ellos podía permanecer en silencio mientras el otro se encargaba de echar al que fuera… nadie se enteraría de que había dos ocupantes en vez de uno en la ducha.

_Pero Albus siempre tan considerado y comedido – _se dijo Hilton, chasqueando con fastidio la lengua - _¿Alguna vez cambiará?_

Bueno, que diablos, si en el fondo le gustaba. Precisamente lo que más le atraía de Albus, dejando a un lado su atractivo físico, era ni más ni menos el hecho de que era diferente a todos los demás, a todos los chicos de su edad que él había conocido: Albus era siempre tan generoso, valiente y bondadoso que cuando descubrió lo que sentía por él, se sintió muy halagado de que un chico así lo correspondiera… y más aún cuando supo que él era el primer chico que le había gustado a Albus en su vida.

* * *

- Ayer llamé a Harry para decírselo. ¡Se puso tan contento! No se lo podía creer.

- Es normal, mujer – en el rostro de Sydney se dibujó una sonrisa - ¿Cuánto hace qué se fue a dar esa conferencia?

- Pues exactamente un mes y medio, casi dos – dijo Ginny, que seguía entusiasmada – Justo el tiempo del que estoy embarazada.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Harry suele acertar siempre en la diana? – preguntó Sydney en broma.

- Las dos últimas veces, si.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

- ¿Y tú qué, Syd, de cuanto tiempo?

Sydney sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- ¿En _Inglaterra_ las noticias vuelan? – inquirió, divertida - ¿Quién te ha dicho esta vez qué estoy embarazada?

- Mi cuñada Audrey. El otro día fui de visita a su casa y me dijo que Percy se había enterado y que él se lo dijo… al parecer hizo algún que otro comentario sobre la frecuencia de tus últimas bajas maternales, perdona que te lo diga – afirmó, haciendo una mueca.

Sydney esbozó una sonrisa que demostraba lo poquísimo que le importaba la opinión de Percy Weasley.

- Mira, si tu hermano quiere controlar mi natalidad, lo único que puedo decirle es que lo discuta con mi marido: a ver si tiene lo que hay que tener, para decirle a Severus que debería dejar tranquila durante un tiempo a su mujer.

- No, no. Que va – la sola idea acobardó a Ginny – No se atreverá, no te preocupes. ¿Quién sería capaz de decirle a tu esposo semejante cosa?

- Por eso. A mí me gusta así, estoy muy a gusto aunque tenga que verme a veces asediada por los críos. Severus y yo nos queremos mucho, eso es lo que importa.

- Si. Ya lo veo, ya.

- Igual que tú y Harry – apuntó Sydney, cogiendo una taza de té de la mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado – Si no me equivoco, este es el cuarto hijo que le das. ¿Cuándo pensáis parar?

Ginny rió, con expresión de _mea culpa_. Pero no pudo resistirse a hacer la broma:

- Cuando tú y Severus nos cedáis el primer puesto, en padres reproductores.

Sydney se rió con ganas. La taza de té tembló en sus manos.

- Me temo que eso no es posible – musitó, risueña – Severus y yo tenemos como principal proyecto repoblar el mundo mágico, ¿no lo sabías?

- ¿En serio? ¿Y con cuantos hijos, más o menos?

- Con unos… cuatrocientos – manifestó Sydney, componiendo una expresión solemne.

- ¡Jesús! ¿Crees qué tu esposo aguantará?

Sydney sonrió y una mueca enigmática hizo brillar su mirada.

- Te sorprenderías.

- Uuuuuuh – Ginny fingió que le daba un escalofrío – Déjalo, no quiero saber nada más. Es mejor que…

La pelirroja iba a seguir hablando, cuando vio venir a Snape hacia el salón. El hombre salió de detrás de la puerta que daba al sótano, donde tenía instalado su laboratorio, en el que se dedicaba a investigar con ingredientes para elaborar pociones. Los Snape vivían estupendamente bien, gracias a que aún estaban cobrando derechos de autor por la patente de la última poción descubierta por Severus, que había supuesto una revolución para el mundo mágico: Severus había sido el primero en inventar una poción que neutralizaba los efectos de la mordedura de licántropo, aún cuando el afectado hubiera sido mordido hacía años, o siglos. La poción acababa definitivamente con la maldición y había dejado de tal modo obsoleta la antigua poción _Matalobos_.

Snape se acercó a su esposa y la saludó, depositando un cariñoso beso en sus labios, al tiempo que su mano derecha se posaba sobre el vientre todavía plano de la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo están dos de mis tesoros más preciados? – preguntó, mirando a su mujer de tal manera que Ginny comenzó a sentirse incómoda: había tanto amor y ternura en ambos pares de ojos que la joven pensó si no empezarían a besarse en cualquier momento.

- Estamos bien – respondió Sydney, sonriéndole a su marido – ¿Y como está mi inventor de pociones, algo nuevo en lo que trabajar?

Severus resopló.

- Mucho trabajo y nada más, Sydney, de momento no hay logros. Tengo que seguir probando con los ingredientes.

- Seguro que lo conseguirás – dijo Sydney – Tú siempre logras todo lo que te propones.

Snape sonrió, frotando su frente ligeramente contra la de su esposa. Después se irguió y al ver a Ginny sentada en el sofá frente a su mujer, la saludó educadamente:

- Hola, Ginny.

- Buenas tardes, señor Snape – la pelirroja aún sentía el impulso de dirigirse a él de la misma forma que en sus tiempos de escuela - ¿Qué tal está?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Bien.

- Está de nuevo embarazada – anunció Sydney.

Severus se volvió a mirarla, frunciendo sorprendido el entrecejo.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si, ha venido para comunicármelo – Sydney sonrió – Yo soy la primera parada en su gira para que la gente se entere: de aquí saldrá para la casa de su cuñada Fleur y después para la de sus padres.

- Vaya. Pues que sea enhorabuena, Ginny. Mis felicitaciones.

- Gracias, señor.

Snape se desentendió enseguida del tema de Ginny – la vida de la esposa de Potter no le importaba en absoluto. Toleraba su presencia en su casa y hasta la trataba con cordialidad solo porque era una gran amiga de su mujer. Al margen de eso, su relación con los Potter y los Weasley apenas había cambiado con los años: seguía teniéndoles inquina a los dos muchachos a los que había dado clase en _Hogwarts_ – y se volvió hacia Sydney.

- Cariño, ¿Dorie aún no te ha traído las pastas de chocolate?

- ¿Pastas de chocolate? – Sydney frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, confundida – Ha traído las normales para el té.

Severus chasqueó la lengua.

- Maldita elfa, le dije que te trajera las de chocolate. Las compré la semana pasada por catalogo a una chocolatería suiza – declaró – Deja que la atrape, ¿dónde está?

- En el patio de atrás, tendiendo la ropa. Pero, Severus, no la reprendas – pidió Sydney, al verlo dirigirse hacia el pasillo – Está muy ocupada, se le habrá olvidado…

- Se le paga bien, para que no se le olviden ese tipo de cosas – replicó Severus, molesto – Si le digo que quiero que te lleve pastas de chocolate para merendar, entonces tiene que llevártelas. Tiene que obedecerme, por algo soy su amo aunque le pague.

- Severus, cielo, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. Es una situación absurda, ¿no te das cuenta? – Sydney se puso en pie – Iré yo por las pastas.

- No, tú no te muevas de ahí – le ordenó Snape – Iré yo... y cuando vea a Dorie me encargaré de ponerla en su sitio. Me da igual lo absurdo que sea, su deber es obedecerme.

La pelirroja suspiró, viendo a su marido marchar y volviendo a su asiento.

- Eso es algo que no me gusta de él – declaró – Va a regañar a esa pobre elfa solo porque se le olvidaron unas pastas de chocolate. Ni que eso fuera a ocasionar el fin del mundo.

- Piensa que a lo mejor lo que le molesta no es eso, no son las pastas de chocolate en sí – manifestó Ginny – Yo creo que lo que en realidad le hace enfadar es que ha querido consentirte y no ha podido, a causa de Dorie. Ya ves que hasta se ha molestado en pedirte las pastas a _Suiza_.

- Pues si y se lo agradezco mucho. Pero esa no es razón para que la pobre Dorie se gane una reprimenda. Ella tiene que ocuparse de muchas cosas en esta casa y no puede estar en todo. Es imposible. Hace lo que puede… la pobre ya está vieja. Lleva con nosotros desde que la contratamos como niñera para Nereus y entonces ya era mayor.

- Si, bueno. Tu marido se preocupa.

- Eso no es excusa – dijo Sydney, bebiendo un sorbo de té – No puede ser injusto con la gente.

- Lo ha sido durante demasiados años, la costumbre debe de costar quitársela. Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie.

Sydney hizo una mueca. Eso no podía negarlo. Después de tantos años de su juventud impregnados de crueldad y malos sentimientos y pese al enorme cambio que el matrimonio había producido en él, tenía que admitir que a Severus aún le quedaban viejos ramalazos de su antigua personalidad… principalmente la severidad y el mal genio.

* * *

Por fin era viernes. Iban de camino a la última clase del día y Helen tenía prisa por llegar para ver si acababan de una vez. Quería disfrutar ya del fin de semana.

- No corras tanto, Helen – pidió Tamara, que iba tras ella intentando seguir su ritmo – No puedo ir tan rápido.

- Algunas son lentas para todo – dijo la voz melosa de Ravenna McClure, que pasaba en ese instante por su lado – No espabilarán nunca.

Tamara se detuvo al oírla y la miró, entristecida: para alguien tan tímida e insegura como ella, las tácticas de Ravenna le resultaban intimidatorias. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que la otra solía tomarla con ella cuando se encontraban.

- Si – admitió Helen, a la que la indignaba ver como Ravenna se metía siempre con los más débiles. Estaba claro que no se atrevía con los que estaban a su altura – Y otras son tan desagradables que no merece la pena ni volverse a mirarlas.

Con gesto decidido, Helen agarró la mano de Tamara para que esta apretara el paso y pasaron las dos por delante de Ravenna y de su grupo de amigas, sin mirarlas. Semejante actitud desafiante ofuscó a la de _Slytherin_, que decidió hacer algo para desquitarse… y sus manos enlazadas le dieron la excusa perfecta.

- Por lo visto hay personas sin modales hasta en las mejores escuelas. Si ni siquiera son capaces de ocultar sus vergüenzas en público – declaró, deleitándose al ver que las chiquillas se detenían en mitad del pasillo y que Helen se volvía para acercarse a ella.

- ¿A qué vergüenzas te refieres, inepta? La única vergüenza que veo aquí eres tú: avisa a un sanador, para ver si puede arreglarte esa cara de rata que tienes.

Las mejillas de Ravenna se colorearon de indignación. Apretó las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños a los costados ¡Cara de rata! ¡Esa maldita se había atrevido a llamarla cara de rata! ¡A ella! Ella, que había ganado el último certamen anual _Miss Magia_ de _Surrey, _en la categoría infantil femeninayque había sido galardonada dos veces seguidas con el premio a la sonrisa infantil más encantadora, por el diario _El Profeta_.

- ¡Si yo tengo cara de rata, lo tuyo es peor: tú tienes las mismas tendencias depravadas que tu hermano!

- ¿Tendencias depravadas? ¿De qué estas hablando? Ten cuidado con lo que dices de mi hermano.

- ¡Ja! No pretendas fingir que es un _Santo_. Todo el mundo sabe que le van los chicos, a tu adorado hermanito y eso no es todo – Ravenna sonrió malignamente, disfrutando al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su contrincante – Mi hermano lo ha visto por ahí con sus amigos… a saber lo que harán esos tres en sus ratos libres. Nada bueno, seguro.

Helen se quedó petrificada. Cuando reaccionó, apenas un segundo después, echó mano de su varita y apuntó decididamente a Ravenna con ella.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – exclamó, furiosa – ¡Retira inmediatamente lo qué has dicho de mi hermano!

- No pienso retirarlo. No es más que la verdad – replicó Ravenna - ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Tu hermano es un asqueroso m…

Pero la de _Slytherin_ no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase. Helen movió su varita y un hechizo salió de ella. No estaba claro cual era, pues Helen no lo había pronunciado, pero fuera lo que fuera envió a Ravenna lejos, haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas varios metros más atrás.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de sorpresa alrededor. Tamara se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada. Las amigas de la _Slytherin_ miraron boquiabiertas a Ravenna, que en esos momentos se estaba incorporando del suelo, dolorida y furiosa. Su larga melena castaña caía despeinada por la mitad de su espalda.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, Potter! – exclamó y al momento siguiente un hechizo salió del extremo de su varita y se estrelló contra un jarrón que se hizo trizas, a poca distancia de Helen.

Tamara gritó, asustada. A su alrededor la gente comenzó a congregarse, sorprendidos por encontrase con un duelo en mitad del pasillo. Helen, con el rostro nublado por el enfado e ignorando a la multitud, se irguió y apuntó con su varita a la de _Slytherin_.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – declaró y le lanzó un potente conjuro que estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero que finalmente dio en uno de los cuadros y lo hizo dar vueltas como una alocada peonza, provocando que sus ocupantes cundieran en pánico.

- ¡Por favor, dejadlo ya! – intervino Tamara, colocándose entre ambas – ¡Os vais a hacer daño! ¡Y, además, no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos…!

Un hechizo de Ravenna – destinada a hacerla callar – voló sobre su cabeza. Tamara se agachó, gritando al mismo tiempo que levantaba los brazos para protegerse. Helen, viéndola regresar a su lado encogida de miedo, avanzó un par de pasos con indignación y le lanzó otro conjuro a Ravenna.

El _Expelliarmus_ que le había enseñado a hacer su padre no llegó a su destino. Se desvaneció en mitad del aire, suspendido por la varita de una profesora, que en ese momento las miraba severa por encima de sus gafas… la multitud que se había congregado a su alrededor para mirar retrocedió y comenzó a dispersarse, sabedora de lo que iba a pasar.

- Señorita Potter, señorita McClure, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas jóvenes callaron. La prudencia… y la repentina conciencia de sus actos y sus posibles consecuencias… las hizo bajar sus respectivas varitas y permanecer en silencio. Saliendo de su escondite tras la espalda de Helen, Tamara miró a la profesora con los ojos como platos, el pelo un poco alborotado y dos gruesas lágrimas que aún no terminaban de resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Señorita Sacrest, ¿está usted bien? – inquirió la profesora McGonagall. Tamara asintió, con los ojos todavía muy abiertos – De acuerdo. Señoritas – se volvió hacia Helen y hacia Ravenna – No sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, pero les aseguro que nada justifica hacer magia en los pasillos. Está prohibido – declaró, tajante – Pero como parece que ustedes dos no quieren ceñirse a esa norma, me veo en la obligación de hacerlas entrar en razón: diez puntos menos para _Slytherin_ y otros diez menos para _Ravenclaw_. Y limpiarán ustedes ahora mismo este estropicio – añadió - Sin magia. Señorita Sacrest – giró la cabeza para mirar a Tamara - Usted váyase a clase. Y dígale al profesor Flitwick lo que ha pasado, para que sepa por qué la señorita Potter y la señorita McClure no acudirán hoy a su clase.

Tamara la miró acongojada durante unos segundos, temerosa de lo que podría decir el jefe de su casa cuando se lo contara. Después asintió, cabizbaja y ajustándose las tiras de su mochila sobre los hombros se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Helen.

- Lo siento – le susurró antes de irse.

Helen la vio marchar, sintiendo rabia y desazón por dentro. Miró a la profesora McGonagall y el gesto reprobador de sus labios fue como un jarro de agua fría para ella: que estúpida había sido ¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿Cómo había podido perder el control así y batirse en duelo con Ravenna en el pasillo? ¡Sabiendo de sobra qué estaba prohibido! Y aún les quedaba por recibir el castigo: era plenamente consciente de que las cosas no se quedarían ahí. El profesor Flitwick pronto sabría lo que había pasado y seguro que querría hablar con ellas para aclarar el asunto y si lo consideraba pertinente las castigaría. Tal vez incluso se pondría de acuerdo con el jefe de la casa _Slytherin_ para que ambos acordaran la pena… y tendrían suerte si no les escribían a sus padres para contárselo.

La sola idea la hizo flaquear. Miró a Ravenna y vio la misma expresión de temor en su cara.

- Bien, señoritas – dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall tras ellas – Me quedaré con ustedes mientras arreglan esto y quiero verlas trabajar – declaró, ejecutando un movimiento con su varita que hizo aparecer un recogedor y un cepillo – Cuando terminen con el jarrón arreglen todo lo demás.

Helen agarró el cepillo haciendo una mueca, pensando que cuanto antes terminaran con todo aquello, mejor. Fue hasta el rincón y comenzó a barrer los restos rotos del jarrón. De reojo, vio a la profesora McGonagall haciendo que Ravenna cogiera el recogedor y obligándola a caminar hasta ella para ayudarla.

La de _Slytherin_ se reunió finalmente con ella, enfadada.

* * *

- Señorita Potter, nunca me hubiera esperado esto de usted – dijo el profesor Flitwick una hora después, tomando asiento muy serio tras su escritorio.

Las dos niñas estaban sentadas en sendas sillas, en el despacho del profesor. Entre ellas se encontraba Tamara, testigo presencial del incidente y a ambos lados de la mesa, como centinelas, se hallaban la profesora McGonagall y el profesor McPherson, el jefe de la casa _Slytherin_.

- Profesor – el rostro de Ravenna demostraba arrepentimiento cuando lo miró – Antes que nada, deseo pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento. Sé que he hecho mal y que he infringido las normas: perdí el control y acepto cualquier castigo que usted y el profesor McPherson quieran imponernos por ello… pero también quiero decirles que toda la culpa fue de Helen Potter – añadió - Ella me hechizó sin que yo hiciera nada…

- ¡Mentirosa! – la acusó la hija de Harry, incapaz de contener su indignación – ¡Te hechicé por una buena razón! ¡Insultaste a mi hermano y a mí también! ¡Y a Tamara!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡No digas que no es verdad, maldita embustera! ¡Mientes más qué hablas!

- Señorita Potter, haga el favor de calmarse – intervino el profesor Flitwick, tajante – No estoy interesado en un cruce de acusaciones. Solo quiero conocer la verdad de este hecho sorprendente, que la señorita Sacrest tuvo el detalle de contarme.

- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que lo hiciera – murmuró Tamara, cabizbaja.

- Cierto. Porque eso es lo que había que hacer – dijo McGonagall – Cuando yo llegué, la señorita Potter y la señorita McClure estaban en pleno duelo. Y no quisieron darme razones para ello.

- Ya se las he dado yo – dijo Helen – Ravenna me insultó, yo la hechicé, luego ella hizo lo mismo y así empezó el duelo.

- Yo solo trataba de defenderme – argumentó Ravenna – Helen me atacó…

- ¡Te ataqué porque te lo merecías! – replicó Helen, volviéndose enfadada hacia ella – Siempre te estás metiendo conmigo y con Tamara. No nos dejas en paz. Y encima te metiste con mi hermano. Yo no podía consentirlo, por eso te hechicé, para darte una lección y que te callaras de una buena vez.

- No tengo por qué callarme cuando digo la verdad… - comenzó Ravenna, pero fue acallada por el jefe de su casa.

- Es suficiente – dijo el profesor McPherson – Señorita Sacrest – enfocó con sus ojos castaños a Tamara, que le devolvió una tímida mirada desde su asiento - Ya que estas dos señoritas no dejan de pelearse y dado que estaba usted presente en el duelo, díganos si en los testimonios de sus compañeras hay algo de veracidad – le indicó.

- Bueno…

- No – la voz de Ravenna fue tajante, sorprendiendo a todos los demás – No puede dejar que su testimonio sea la base en este asunto, profesor – alegó – Tamara es amiga de Helen. Le resultaría muy fácil mentir por ella.

- A ti si que te resulta fácil mentir – dijo Helen, ceñuda – Tamara es una buena chica y estoy segura de que nunca le diría mentiras a un profesor. No es capaz.

- Eso lo dices tú – replicó Ravenna.

- ¡Eso lo digo yo porque es la verdad!

- Basta ya, señoritas – dijo el profesor McPherson, ceñudo – Los profesores valoraremos lo que es verdad y lo que no. Señorita Sacrest…

Tamara lo miró durante un segundo, reuniendo el valor para empezar a hablar, mientras a su lado Ravenna se revolvía molesta en su silla.

- Las dos tienen razón… pero Ravenna miente – declaró, ignorando la mirada asesina que le envió la aludida – Es cierto que Helen la atacó, pero fue porque ella nos insultó. Hubo provocación previa, profesor: primero Ravenna dijo que yo era lenta y luego dijo que Helen y yo éramos unas depravadas y que el hermano de Helen también lo era. Helen se enfadó y le dijo que retirara lo dicho, pero Ravenna se negó y siguió insultando a su hermano. Por eso Helen la hechizó. La envió al suelo. Y cuando Ravenna se levantó estaba muy enfadada y le envió un hechizo de vuelta. Entonces… entonces empezó el duelo… yo intenté que entraran en razón, pero ellas no pararon hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall y las detuvo. Y luego la profesora McGonagall me mandó a mí a clase y a ellas les restó puntos y las envió a limpiar lo que habían roto.

- ¿Rompieron mucho? – preguntó el profesor McPherson.

- Solo un jarrón y un cuadro: uno de los hechizos de Helen lo puso a dar vueltas – explicó Tamara.

- Ya. Y todo eso delante de varios estudiantes. Fue una suerte que no hirieran a nadie – dijo el profesor McPherson, apretando los labios.

- No me gusta para nada este asunto – confesó el profesor Flitwick, haciendo una mueca – Destrozar mobiliario de la escuela es una falta, señoritas. Mucho más grave cuando esos destrozos se han producido quebrantando otra norma importante, como es la de no hacer magia en los pasillos… confío en que serán ustedes conscientes de las consecuencias que les deparará su acción. Estoy muy descontento con que dos alumnas de mi casa hayan participado de semejante espectáculo – declaró, mirando con dureza a Helen – No hay nada contra usted, señorita Sacrest y le agradezco que tratara de parar el duelo. Pero en cuanto a ustedes dos… - Flitwick traspasó con la mirada a Helen y a Ravenna – El profesor McPherson y yo decidiremos su castigo. Por desgracia tendremos que imponerles uno, para que no se sientan tentadas a usar la magia de nuevo en el futuro, sean cuales sean las condiciones.

- Pero, profesor…

- De momento pueden irse – dijo el profesor McPherson, cortando la iba a ser la última réplica desesperada de Ravenna – Pero estén atentas a las lechuzas. Les notificaremos su castigo por escrito. Ahora váyanse.

Helen se puso de pie. Abandonó el despacho acompañada por Tamara y sin siquiera mirar a Ravenna, que en cuanto salieron se fue enfadada por el pasillo, de camino a su sala común. Helen y Tamara caminaron en sentido opuesto, hacia la torre de _Ravenclaw_. Helen temía su castigo. El profesor Flitwick era bondadoso, pero el profesor McPherson tenía fama de ser muy estricto. ¿Qué clase de castigo podría salir de ahí? ¿Y avisarían de aquello a sus padres? Ninguno de los profesores había dicho nada al respecto.

La idea de que sus padres se enterasen la llenaba de aprehensión. Sabía que ellos comprenderían sus motivos para pelearse con Ravenna, pero… un castigo era un castigo y un duelo contra las normas del colegio seguía siendo un duelo contra las normas del colegio. Seguro que les molestaría. Seguro que no estarían contentos con ella por eso. Y lo más probable es que tuviera que soportar un sermón conjunto. ¿Le enviarían un _Vociferador_?

_Ese no es su estilo, pero…_

Mejor no pensar en ello. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella no podía dar marcha atrás a los acontecimientos. Tendría que apechugar y cumplir su castigo, igual que Ravenna. Eso si… no pensaba permitir que aquello se repitiera. No volvería a caer en sus juegos ni sucumbiría de nuevo a sus malintencionadas provocaciones… al menos en público.

Si Ravenna volvía a meterse con ella, con su hermano o con Tamara… entonces, tal vez… quizá pudiera elaborar una poción.


	3. Capítulo 3

**III**

La niña entrecerró sus negros ojos y apuntó en su libreta de experimentación el resultado.

- ¡Papá! – la cabeza morena de su progenitor se alzó al oír la llamada – Mira, la _Araucaria_ hace que se vuelva azul.

- ¿Azul?

Severus se levantó y caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hija. La niña acababa de añadir raíz de _Araucaria_ a la poción y esta, de un tono rojo cobrizo, se había vuelto inusitadamente azul.

Todo cambio podía indicar un avance…

- Trae una de las cobayas, Selena. Probaremos si hemos conseguido algo con esto.

La niña asintió y fue a paso raudo hacia la zona de las jaulas: su padre guardaba numerosos ratones, hámsters y variadas cobayas para practicar con ellas los resultados de las pociones con las que experimentaba. En el espacioso laboratorio que Severus había hecho instalar en el sótano todo se hallaba perfectamente distribuido y minuciosamente limpio. El trabajo del ex-profesor allí era tan importante, que el mismo y su hija se encargaban del mantenimiento del laboratorio y de todas sus zonas, tanto la de los calderos y fogones como la de las jaulas, pasando por el bien surtido almacén de ingredientes.

- Aquí está – Selena colocó la cobaya de color marrón oscuro frente a su padre.

Snape extrajo un poco de poción y se la dio de beber al obediente animal. Este tembló y ante sus asombrados ojos una alborotada mata de pelo marrón le surgió de la cabeza.

- ¡Ja! – Selena saltó contenta sobre sus pies – ¡Lo conseguimos, papá! ¡Tenemos la poción _crece-pelo_!

- Aún no – replicó Severus – Pero nos hemos acercado bastante. ¿Ves? El cabello no surge todo lo fuerte que debería – acarició la mata recién surgida de pelo del animal y se la llevó enredada entre los dedos.

- Oh – Selena compuso una mueca de fastidio – Casi lo logramos.

- No te deprimas – Severus le pasó una mano distraída por el cabello a su hija - ¿Cuántos gramos de _Araucaria_ echaste?

- Tres.

- La próxima vez echa cuatro. Y más semillas de _Camomila_, eso hará que el cabello nazca más fuerte en su raíz. Puede que evite el problema de la debilidad del pelo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estará bien añadir cuatro semillas más? ¿O es demasiado? – preguntó Selena, dudosa.

- Lo dejo a tu elección – respondió Snape, sonriéndole – Ya mides la cantidad de los ingredientes mejor que yo. Si me descuido, acabarás haciendo tú el próximo gran descubrimiento de la familia.

Selena rió.

- Yo nunca podría compararme contigo, papá. Tú eres demasiado bueno y yo aún estoy empezando.

- Si, pero todavía siendo una principiante se te da bien – alegó Severus, sincero – Cuando llegues a _Hogwarts_ y estudies _Pociones_ verás como adquieres más practica y lo haces mejor.

- ¿Crees qué se me dará la asignatura igual de bien que a ti?

- Puede que mejor – admitió Severus – Eres muy buena.

Selena sonrió y observó orgullosa como su padre regresaba a su mesa de trabajo. Nada la hacía sentir mejor que sus halagos: sabía que no podía compararse aún con él, pero quizás papá tuviera razón y después de estudiar un poco en _Hogwarts_ le saldrían las cosas mucho mejor y podrían incluso competir, para poner a prueba sus mutuos conocimientos. De todas formas a la escuela ella iría con ventaja, al menos en esa asignatura, pues no en balde había asistido a las investigaciones de su padre desde que era muy pequeña y tenía más experiencia con plantas e ingredientes que algunos de los chicos que ingresarían con ella en el colegio, estaba segura. Su padre era el gran Severus Snape, inventor de la poción contra licántropos, no era nada raro que ella demostrara un natural interés – y talento – para las pociones, filtros y ungüentos. Cuando llegara a _Hogwarts_ procuraría esforzarse para sacar _Excelente_ en _Pociones_. Seguro que papá estaría muy orgulloso de ella por eso y puede que cuando acabase en la escuela pudiera echarle una mano en el laboratorio, como lo venía haciendo desde que tenía cinco años.

Juntos seguro que descubrían un montón de pociones nuevas, que servirían de mucho a la comunidad mágica.

* * *

Por la cara que traía, era evidente que el castigo no había sido para nada agradable.

Tamara la miró desde su cama con expresión expectante, como un cachorro inspeccionaría a su amo después de que este hubiera tenido un mal día… justo lo que Helen acababa de tener.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué castigo te han puesto?

Helen pasó ante ella, silenciosa y se tiró bocabajo en la cama antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué? – Tamara se bajó de la cama y avanzó hasta ella para oírla mejor, pues al tener la boca pegada a las sabanas, las palabras de la joven no se entendían.

- He tenido que limpiar el armario de los ingredientes para pociones – repitió Helen, alzándose sobre sus manos para mirarla, enfadada – No tienes ni idea de lo grande que es. No lo parece, pero te aseguro que lo es. Y he tenido que hacerlo sin magia.

- ¿Y Ravenna? Ella también ha tenido que hacerlo, ¿no? Al menos por ese lado no ha sido tan grave.

- ¡Esa! – ladró Helen – Se ha dedicado a pincharme durante todo el tiempo que nos ha llevado limpiar el armario. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que por su culpa estuviéramos castigadas, encima ella ha tenido que meter el dedo en la llaga.

- Pero tú no le has hecho caso, ¿verdad? – Tamara la miró con temor – No se te habrá ocurrido pelearte de nuevo con ella. Si lo has hecho, podría costarte caro…

- No me he peleado con ella, Tammy. Ella intentaba pelearse conmigo.

- ¿Y tú qué has hecho? – Tamara incluso temía preguntar, pues conocía de sobra el tremendo genio de su compañera y lo fácil que le resultaba a Ravenna provocarla.

- Nada – Helen suspiró, abatida – Ojalá y hubiera hecho algo: me hubiera encantado transformarle la cara en… ¡en una rata! – masculló – ¡Cochina rata asquerosa! – dio un par de puñetazos ahogados contra la almohada – Si la tuviera delante ahora mismo le partiría la cara.

- No digas eso. Piensa que al menos ya has cumplido con tu castigo y de ahora en adelante debes procurar no pelearte. Evita en lo que puedas cruzarte en su camino.

- Eso es imposible. Estamos en el mismo curso, Tammy. A la fuerza nos tenemos que cruzar.

- Bueno, pues entonces ignórala.

- ¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil – Helen se sentó en la cama – No tienes idea de cómo la aborrezco. Esa arpía se ha atrevido a meterse con mi hermano y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar. Y en cuanto al castigo que he tenido que soportar por su culpa… un día de estos me lo tendré que cobrar.

- No, Helen. Nos vas a meter en problemas – afirmó Tamara, asustada.

- Tú no te metas, si no quieres. Ya sé que esto no va contigo, aunque también contra ti arremetió la primera vez. Pero si no quieres ver comprometida tu plaza en _Hogwarts_, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo y me gustaría que te mantuvieras al margen. Por tu bien.

- No se trata de mí, Helen, si no de ti. ¿No te das cuenta? – Tamara la miró con fijeza – Podrían echarte si te vuelves a pelear. O, como poco, el profesor Flitwick se lo diría a tus padres y ellos te echarían la bronca. Ya has tenido suerte de que ninguno de los profesores haya creído conveniente avisar a las familias, por ser la primera vez. Pero si llega a existir una segunda… no puedes comprometer tus estudios por una persona como Ravenna McClure.

Helen resopló y se volvió para no mirarla, enfurruñada. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. Tamara la contempló con tristeza, pues sabía que su amiga había hablado en serio. Ravenna tenía la cualidad de hacerla perder los nervios y eso era peligroso: Helen podía aguantar, pero todo tenía un límite y si Ravenna lo traspasaba, Helen atacaría ¡Y de qué manera! Ya la había visto actuar en el duelo. Y a Ravenna también. Ambas tenían habilidades y conocimientos de magia considerables para su corta edad.

No sabía por cual de las dos debía tener más miedo.

* * *

Albus iba simplemente pensando en sus cosas.

A la salida de la clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_, Sylvan y su grupo lo vieron deambular por los terrenos, cerca del lago.

- ¡Eh! – Malfoy detuvo a los demás – Mirad quien viene por ahí.

Se los señaló con un sonriente gesto de la cabeza. Los otros lo miraron y sonrieron a su vez.

- ¿Te apetece divertirte un poco, Sylvan? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- La verdad es que si, Cramer. Y ahora que lo pienso, tenemos una pequeña cuenta pendiente con el señor Potter… por lo que le hicieron él y sus amigos a Nereus en el pasillo – se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa amplia - ¿Qué os parece si le damos un chapuzón?

Los cinco amigos se echaron a reír, divertidos ante la idea. Aquella era la ocasión propicia para ajustar cuentas, ya que se habían quedado solos en los terrenos con Albus: sus compañeros de clase se habían alejado rumbo al castillo y el profesor se había ido con ellos. No encontrarían otra ocasión mejor por lo que, sigilosos y sonrientes, se acercaron a Albus por la espalda y pronto llegaron hasta él.

Uno de ellos lo empujó, haciéndolo salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos con la caída.

- ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

- ¿Observando las musarañas, Potter? Deberías mirar mejor por donde vas.

- Sylvan – Albus se levantó, molesto – Quítate de en medio.

- Lo siento, pero no quiero – se cruzó de brazos burlonamente ante él - ¿Por qué no intentas apartarme?

- Si lo intentase saldrías demasiado mal parado, Malfoy. No quiero hacerte daño – declaró Albus, con un humor sombrío.

- Que lástima – los ojos de Sylvan centellearon – Porque yo si que quiero hacértelo.

Con un movimiento rápido extrajo de su túnica la varita, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de apuntarle cuando Albus sacó la suya y le lanzó un hechizo. Malfoy quedó desarmado y durante un instante miró enfadado a Albus, pero pronto sus amigos acudieron en su ayuda: Smith le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ mientras estaba distraído, esquivando los maleficios del resto del grupo y la varita de Albus salió volando de su mano varios metros más allá; Jones le envió un _Impedimenta_ y el hijo de Harry cayó al suelo con un gruñido. Para ese entonces Malfoy había recuperado su varita del suelo y sonriendo lo apuntó con ella. Lo mismo hicieron los demás.

Albus se encogió, intentando armarse de valor para soportar lo que vendría, fuera lo que fuera.

- Prepárate para recibir un buen baño, Potter – declaró Malfoy y los cinco a la vez le lanzaron el hechizo.

Transportado mágicamente en el aire y sin poder hacer nada, pues estaba desarmado, Albus cruzó la escasa distancia que separaba los terrenos del lago y cayó dentro del agua con un grito, hundiéndose cada vez más mientras en la superficie sus atacantes se reían.

Pero Malfoy y su pandilla no habían tenido en cuenta un pequeño detalle.

Caminando tranquilamente por los terrenos, Nereus se quedó de piedra cuando llegó a una zona llana y despejada y vio el espectáculo que junto al lago se desarrollaba: Sylvan y sus amigos estaban de pie en la orilla, riéndose. Hasta ahí todo normal… si no fuera porque de pronto vio emerger y sumergirse acto seguido en el agua una empapada cabeza morena, que reconoció asombrosamente como la de Albus Potter. Parecía estar ahogándose y ninguno de los otros lo ayudaban, se limitaban simplemente a reír…

_¡Mierda!_ – pensó, cuando la posible razón de aquello caló en su cerebro -_ ¡Lo han tirado al lago! ¡Maldita sea! _

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nereus dejó caer al suelo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia donde los otros se encontraban. En el proceso se quitó la túnica y a trompicones se libró de los zapatos. Cuando los compañeros de Sylvan – y el propio Sylvan – dejaron de reírse y se dieron la vuelta, vieron estupefactos al chico medio desnudo que corría hacia ellos… no, hacia ellos no. Iba hacia el lago.

- ¡Ese imbécil lo va a salvar! ¡Detenedle! – exclamó Sylvan e inmediatamente los demás intentaron retener a Nereus.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó este, desembarazándose de ellos.

- ¡No hagas estupideces, Nereus! ¡Ese imbécil no se merece…! – comenzó a decir Sylvan, pero Snape no le hacía caso.

- ¡El lago es muy peligroso! ¡El calamar ha atacado a personas antes! ¡Dumbledore ha prohibido que cualquiera en _Hogwarts_ se acerque al lago! – declaró Nereus, consiguiendo en ese momento librarse del último estudiante que lo mantenía sujeto y lanzándose en picado al agua.

Ante la furiosa mirada de Sylvan y la asustada de los otros, Nereus se sumergió en el lago y buceó hasta donde vislumbró a Albus. El hijo de Potter había perdido ya el conocimiento, sin duda por la masiva ingestión de agua que el pánico de la experiencia le había provocado. Con terror, Nereus vio que el calamar gigante se le acercaba, estaba a pocos metros de él y si no llegaba a tiempo lo devoraría sin remisión. Puso todo su empeño en llegar hasta él, sabía que podía: era un gran nadador y aún mejor buceador y se movía en el agua como si hubiera nacido allí. Era rápido y muy ágil y gracias a eso pudo alcanzar a Albus y cogerle por debajo de los brazos antes de empezar a tirar hacia arriba de él. No se preocupó del calamar, que al verlo venir – ya se habían encontrado en dos ocasiones anteriores y a la segunda Nereus logró darle una lección a la criatura que esta jamás olvidaría – huyó como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándolos en paz.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que hace ese estúpido!? – inquirió Smith, en la superficie. Su rostro ancho estaba rojo por el enfado – ¡Nos lo acaba de estropear todo!

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sylvan?

Malfoy miró a Jones con los ojos brillando de furia. Apretó las manos a los costados, convirtiéndolas en puños, a la vez que volviéndose hacia el lago veía aparecer la cabeza empapada de Nereus por encima del agua.

- ¡Vámonos! – ordenó, tajante – Ese imbécil nos las pagará después.

Emprendieron la huida corriendo mientras, metros más atrás, Nereus trasladaba a Albus como podía hasta la orilla, luchando contra el peso que les añadían las ropas del chico.

Finalmente consiguió sacarlo fuera.

* * *

- Albus. Albus, despierta. Albus… por Dios, no me digas que te has ahogado…

Nereus palmeó con fuerza las mejillas de Albus, con la esperanza de que no hiciera falta nada más para reanimarle pero, al ver que esto no surtía efecto, se le subió encima y unió sus manos para presionarle repetidas veces el pecho, logrando finalmente hacerle despertar. Se apartó enseguida en cuanto vio que se movía.

El joven _Gryffindor_ se puso de costado y comenzó a vomitar agua. A su lado, el de _Slytherin_ suspiró y se sentó, aliviado.

- Creí que ibas a morirte – confesó, cuando el otro volvió a descansar la espalda sobre la hierba, agotado.

Los ojos azules de Albus se abrieron, respondiendo al sonido de la voz y el muchacho miró sorprendido al que tenía al lado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Te he salvado.

- ¿¡Tú!? – lo miró con cierto escepticismo, pero viéndole medio desnudo y empapado supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad – Gracias… muchas gracias.

- De nada – Nereus lo oyó jadear mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y se sintió irremediablemente mal - Lamento lo que te han hecho Sylvan y los otros.

Albus lo miró. Se asombró de la expresión que había en la cara de Snape: casi parecía que hubiera sido él el culpable de lo que le había pasado.

- Tú no has hecho nada. Al contrario, me salvaste. Han sido tus amigos los que…

- No son mis amigos… ya no – Nereus se puso serio – No soy amigo de nadie a quien no le importe la vida de otra persona, con tal de divertirse.

Albus contempló el semblante solemne de Nereus y se dijo que hasta ese momento no le había conocido de verdad: parecía mucho mejor persona de lo que sus anteriores encontronazos le habían mostrado.

- Bueno – tragó con esfuerzo – Celebro que al menos te hayas dado cuenta de que esas no eran las compañías más convenientes. Y creo… creo que lo mejor sería que nos marchásemos.

Intentó ponerse en pie y Nereus se levantó raudo para ayudarle. Lo sostuvo cuando se tambaleó y Albus - a pesar de lo estupefacto que lo dejaba semejante comportamiento viniendo de un _Slytherin_ y para colmo de uno con el que únicamente había tenido malas experiencias - se dejó guiar unos pasos por él.

- Espera – se detuvieron - ¿Y tu ropa? No puedes entrar así en la escuela. El conserje…

- He dejado mis cosas por ahí – dijo Nereus, señalando a lo lejos con un gesto de su cabeza – Si me das un momento, podría recogerlas.

- Hazlo – dijo Albus. Nereus le ayudó a tomar asiento en la hierba y después se irguió - Yo te espero aquí. No tardes.

- No. No te preocupes.

Echándose hacia atrás el cabello mojado, el _Gryffindor_ observó a su salvador moviéndose deprisa por el césped, recogiendo sus prendas. Mojado y todo como estaba, Nereus se puso la túnica y se encasquetó la mochila sobre los hombros. Los zapatos y los calcetines prefirió no ponérselos y los llevó en la mano.

- Ya estoy listo – dijo, presentándose ante Albus.

- De acuerdo. Antes de que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿te importa traerme mi varita? Debe de estar por allí – Albus le señaló el lugar donde más o menos creía que había caído su varita cuando Smith lo desarmó y Nereus, ejecutando un rápido hechizo convocador, logró que la varita de Albus levitara hasta su mano.

- Toma – se la devolvió.

- Gracias.

Albus le tendió una mano y Nereus la cogió y lo ayudó a levantarse. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura lo llevó hasta el castillo, con la misma delicadeza que si se hubiera fracturado algo. Albus habría querido decirle que tanta dedicación era innecesaria, pero lo dejó hacer porque encontró que aquello le gustaba.

Desde luego, Nereus era mucho más de lo que él se esperaba.

* * *

En la silenciosa enfermería de la escuela entró el director. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia y captaron al fin a los dos jóvenes en una de las camas del final: Albus estaba sentado en el catre y, de pie a su lado, Nereus le hablaba.

- Albus. Nereus ¿Estáis bien? – se detuvo al llegar hasta ellos - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Unos chicos me arrojaron al lago – dijo Albus - Nereus me salvó.

- Estuvo a punto de ahogarse – dijo el aludido, cuando los azules ojos del director lo enfocaron - Logré espantar al calamar gigante para que no lo devorara y lo saqué del agua. Luego lo reanimé y lo traje hasta el castillo. Quise llevarle hasta su torre, pero a medio camino se sintió mal y preferí traerle aquí para que la señora Pomfrey lo examinara.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho Poppy?

- Tragué demasiada agua – contestó Albus – Pero ya me ha dado un brebaje para que la expulsara toda.

Por la expresión que se dibujó en su cara, Dumbledore supuso que la experiencia no había sido en modo alguno agradable.

- ¿Quienes fueron? ¿Les visteis la cara?

Albus se lamió los labios y miró a Nereus, que le hizo una seña con las cejas, pidiéndole que no hablara. Albus, pese a las ganas que tenía de que castigaran como se merecían a Sylvan y a los otros, respetó la petición del muchacho… después de todo, estaba vivo gracias a él.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros piensa decírmelo? – insistió Dumbledore, mirándoles expectante - Esto no puede quedar así, esos muchachos merecen un castigo ejemplar. Si me decís quienes fueron me encargaré de que los expulsen durante una buena temporada.

- Yo no vi nada – mintió Nereus – Simplemente vi a un grupo de chicos riéndose junto al lago y luego vi la cabeza de Albus salir del agua y hundirse de nuevo y comprendí que estaba en peligro. Enseguida me lancé para salvarle.

- ¿Y qué hicieron esos jóvenes cuando te vieron venir? ¿Estaban todavía allí, cuando llegaste?

- Si. Salieron corriendo.

El director lo calibró con la mirada, sabiendo que lo que le decía no era del todo la verdad. Comprendía sus razones, pero aún así la situación no dejaba de molestarle: no se trataba de que sus ahijados se negaran a darle la información completa, eso se los perdonaba, dadas las circunstancias, pero el hecho de que la fechoría que esos vándalos habían cometido contra Albus fuera a quedar impune lo sublevaba: ¡por Dios, Albus podría haber muerto, en las fauces de ese voraz calamar! No estaba dispuesto a que semejante acción quedase sin castigo.

- ¿Albus? – se giró para mirar a los ojos al joven - ¿Tú viste algo?

- No, profesor.

Albus bajó la cabeza. El director apretó ligeramente los labios. Ya presentía él que las cosas se pondrían así: ninguno de los dos delataría a los que habían sido por simple ética estudiantil y porque no querían tener problemas con nadie. Eran buenas razones, él las entendía e incluso las apoyaba de vez en cuando.

Pero no en esta ocasión.

- Si alguno de vosotros sabe algo, debéis decírmelo. Este no es momento para tener miedo de convertirse en un chivato. No es lo que seréis, en absoluto. Nadie podrá culparos por delatar a esos salvajes. Pensad que Albus podría estar a estas alturas muerto si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, Nereus.

- Le agradezco mucho a Nereus lo que hizo por mí – intervino Albus – Pero, en serio, ninguno hemos visto nada. Todo pasó muy deprisa y no les vimos las caras.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Si es así como queréis que sucedan las cosas, es vuestra elección. Pero sabed que estaré en mi despacho, intentando descubrir a los culpables. Pobre de ellos, cuando los atrape. Y en cuanto a vosotros… teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado, os considero relevados de la obligación de asistir a las clases que os quedan por dar hoy. Volved a vuestras respectivas salas comunes y pedid los deberes y los apuntes a algún amigo.

Los chicos asintieron, conformes. El director se los quedó mirando durante unos pocos segundos más y a continuación, girando sobre sus talones, abandonó la estancia.

Una vez a solas, Nereus se volvió y miró fijamente a Albus.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no decir nada. No quiero tener problemas y mucho menos con Sylvan – alegó – Además, no me pega lo de ser soplón… aunque la causa a denunciar es justa.

- No te preocupes – Albus negó con la cabeza – Me has salvado la vida, te debía una. Tal vez todavía te la deba.

- No, no – Nereus negó con la cabeza – Ya me has pagado, de verdad. No te sientas obligado.

- ¿No?

- No.

- De acuerdo. ¿Volvemos a nuestras salas comunes? Ya que no tengo clases, quisiera dormir un poco. Ya le pediré los deberes a Ralph después.

- Claro – Nereus asintió y tras bajarse Albus de la cama se pusieron en marcha.

El joven hijo de Snape siguió los pasos del _Gryffindor_ hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Se despidieron escuetamente y Nereus lo observó marchar. Pensó que había subestimado a Albus y se arrepintió de haberle gritado aquel lejano día, en el pasillo. Realmente no era culpa de él, incluso había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dar la cara y pedirle perdón, a él, un _Slytherin_… se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que aquello significaba.

Albus parecía estar más allá de los prejuicios, a la hora de ser justo. Eso le gustó.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IV**

La mañana del jueves pasó rápido para los alumnos de _Hogwarts_. En el enorme patio de recreo, Sylvan y sus amigos se habían sentado formando un corro en una de las zonas más soleadas. Todos coincidían en su disgusto hacia las acciones de Nereus, cuando ocurrió lo del lago.

- Es un idiota. ¿Quién le manda rescatar a un _Gryffindor_?

- Es una vergüenza para la casa _Slytherin_.

- Nos las tiene que pagar.

- Lo hará – Sylvan se inclinó hacia ellos y les habló en voz baja y confidencial – Nereus queda oficialmente excluido de nuestro grupo. Ninguno de nosotros volverá a tener ninguna clase de trato con él y, os aseguro, que vamos a hacer que se arrepienta de haberle salvado la vida a ese estúpido _Gryffindor_.

- Piensa en algo para él. Algo bueno, como lo de Albus… pero que nadie nos lo estropee.

- He estado dándole algunas vueltas.

Sylvan se encontraba muy decepcionado por la conducta del que siempre había considerado un amigo. No podía creer que Nereus hubiera sido capaz de olvidarse de los principios de su casa para rescatar a un miembro de _Gryffindor_. Un Potter, para colmo. Él ya sabía que la madre de Albus y la de Nereus eran amigas, pero ese era un mal que no tenía por qué afectar al chico. Que su madre quisiera relacionarse con los Potter y que su padre lo consintiera era solo asunto de ellos: Nereus no debía cultivar esas funestas amistades.

- Nos ha traicionado – declaró, enfadado – Y voy a hacer que lo pague caro… en este preciso instante.

Sus compañeros vieron brillar con enfado los grises ojos de su líder y se dieron la vuelta para observar en la dirección en la que estos miraban. Caminando por la galería vieron venir a Nereus y el plan de Malfoy cuajó en sus mentes como si entre todos existiera alguna clase de telepatía.

- Danos una señal, Sylvan.

Malfoy aguardó hasta que Snape salió al patio y caminó alejándose de los corros que formaban los estudiantes. Cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo en el interior del castillo, en un pasillo que desde su posición podía ver que estaba desierto, se puso en pie.

- Ahora. Acercaos rápido, antes de que se nos escape.

Se levantaron y caminaron tras el muchacho como si nada pasara. Cuando lo interceptaron en el pasillo uno de ellos le adelantó y de un fuerte manotazo le tiró los libros que llevaba al suelo. Nereus se detuvo al instante y lo miró con temeroso malhumor… sus sospechas de que algo malo se avecinaba aumentaron cuando el grupo en pleno lo rodeó, con Sylvan a la cabeza.

- ¿Adónde vas, Snapie?

Nereus retrocedió un paso ante el tono meloso de su compañero y por la abierta amenaza que percibía en sus palabras. Incluso en el diminutivo horrible que acababa de aplicarle a su apellido.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- Lo mismo que queremos todos – respondió Malfoy – Nos traicionaste al salvar a ese _Gryffindor_. Debiste dejar que se ahogara. Nos lo estropeaste todo, Snape. Y ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias – sentenció.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer: Albus podría haber muerto…

Sylvan esperó hasta que lo pilló desprevenido. Aprovechó que Nereus estaba ocupado en hablar y no en observar y sin mediar palabra sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a la cara. Nereus cayó hacia atrás. Su cabeza rebotó contra el duro suelo de piedra y él gruñó, llevándose una mano a la dolorida coronilla. El peso de la mochila lo mantenía atado al suelo y pese a que trató de levantarse, no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento el grupo al completo le apuntó con sus varitas y comenzaron a hechizarle.

Nereus se encogió, intentando proteger las partes de su cuerpo que podía de los hechizos y maldiciones que le llegaban. Lanzó un grito cuando uno de los conjuros le acertó en la mano y le hizo sentir un agudo dolor, que le quemaba como el fuego. Otro conjuro le dio en la nariz y esta comenzó a hincharse, dificultándole la respiración.

Estaba a punto de rendirse – no podía hacer nada contra ellos, eran cinco contra uno y la frecuencia de los hechizos le impedía moverse para coger su varita y defenderse - cuando de pronto sintió que ya no le hechizaban. Oyó gritos y maldiciones por encima de su cabeza, pero estas no iban ya dirigidas hacia su persona. De hecho, los conjuros fueron desapareciendo hasta que ninguno más le llegó.

Alzando la vista, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, su boca se abrió desmesurada cuando vio a Albus derribar a Sylvan con un certero _Desmaius_.

* * *

Albus los había visto atacarle y eso lo sublevó.

Iba caminando con sus amigos después de salir de su última clase y de pronto se encontró con aquello: llegó al pasillo que daba al patio justo en el momento en el que Sylvan lanzaba su hechizo contra el rostro de Nereus y vio a este caer.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó Hilton a su lado, cuando los tres se detuvieron, sorprendidos por el espectáculo – Sus amigos van a darle una lección al _Slytherin_… esos imbéciles se matan incluso entre ellos – se burló.

Albus vio en ese momento como el grupo entero rodeaba al muchacho para comenzar a maldecirle y no pudo resistirlo. Eran cinco contra uno. Furioso por la injusticia, se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban, sin hacer caso de las voces de sus amigos que lo llamaban y sacando la varita hechizó al primero que tuvo delante.

El chico cayó, acertado por su _Desmaius_. Cuando todos los demás se volvieron al ver a su compañero en el suelo, descubrieron lo que había pasado y comenzaron a dejar de lado su atención por Snape para centrarse en Albus. Este lanzó al grupo un potente hechizo, que en su furia hizo volar por los aires a tres de ellos a la vez. Los chicos aterrizaron casi en el patio, despatarrados y tratando de desembarazarse del lío de cuerpos que habían formado entre los tres al caer. Hilton y Ralph lo miraban estupefactos desde su puesto, pero Albus no era consciente de ello.

- ¿¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Potter!? – le gritó Sylvan, cuando se movió para enfrentarle.

- ¿Y tú por qué no te metes con gente que pueda defenderse, cobarde?

Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo, pero Albus era más rápido y lo esquivó. Le envió de vuelta un _Desmaius_ que le impactó curiosamente entre los ojos, haciéndole caer pesadamente hacia detrás. Cuanto todo hubo terminado y la mitad del grupo había puesto pies en polvorosa, dejando atrás a sus compañeros inconscientes, Albus tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Bajó la varita y se acercó a Nereus, que continuaba encogido en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

- Creo que Fi – respondió Nereus, intentando ponerse en pie. Tenía la nariz hinchada, lo que le dificultaba la respiración y el habla y su mano estaba roja e inflamada, cubierta de pústulas - ¿Qué estáf haciendo tú aquí? – le preguntó.

- Iba con mis amigos al recreo – dijo Albus, frunciendo el ceño ante su deplorable aspecto – Déjame ver si puedo echarte una mano con eso.

Levantó de nuevo su varita y ejecutó un hechizo que devolvió su apariencia normal a la nariz de Nereus. Intentó arreglar también su mano, probando con varios hechizos, pero ninguno surtió efecto. Ni siquiera un _Finite Incantatem,_ que utilizó como último y desesperado recurso.

- Más vale que vayas a ver a la señora Pomfrey – dijo Albus, chasqueando la lengua – Seguramente ella pueda hacer algo. Venga, te acompaño.

- Gracias. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí… pero no hace falta que me acompañes, puedo ir yo solo.

- No creo que debas hacerlo – dijo Albus – Cualquiera de esos energúmenos que te han atacado podría volver. En cuanto dejen de correr y puedan pensar un poco se darán cuenta de que puedes denunciarlos y que, de ser así, terminarán expulsados.

- Pero yo no voy a decir nada – dijo Nereus – No soy un chivato. Y esto no ha sido nada, de verdad, estoy bien.

- Déjame que te acompañe – pidió Albus – No estamos demasiado lejos. Me sentiré más tranquilo si lo hago… por favor. Te dejaré en la puerta, si quieres.

Nereus se lo pensó durante algunos segundos, antes de responder:

- Está bien. Me has salvado, así que supongo que no puedo negarme. Llévame hasta la enfermería, el resto ya lo haré yo.

- De acuerdo. Vamos – Albus asintió y posando una mano protectora sobre su hombro emprendió el camino a su lado.

A medio pasillo, cuando llegaron a la altura del lugar donde estaban Hilton y Ralph, el pelirrojo les cortó el pasó, dirigiéndose directamente a Albus:

- ¿Adonde vas? – lo interrogó, ceñudo - ¿Y qué haces con ese _Slytherin_?

- Le acompaño hasta la enfermería. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hilt, acaban de atacarle. Su mano necesita atención urgente.

- Si, ya me doy cuenta. ¿Pero qué tienes tú que ver con él? Puede andar solo y se conoce perfectamente el camino. No necesita tu ayuda para nada. Ya has hecho por él todo lo que podías.

- No pienso permitir que vaya solo. Esos brutos que han quedado en pie podrían estar esperándole en cualquier parte. Ahora tendrán miedo de que Nereus los acuse ante el director o ante el jefe de su casa. Y haz el favor de dejarnos pasar, anda, que tenemos prisa – lo hizo suavemente a un lado y se marchó, acompañando a Nereus.

Hilton apretó los puños a los costados, ofuscado por la indiferencia de Albus hacia él ¿¡Pero qué estaba haciendo con ese maldito _Slytherin!_? ¿Acaso creía qué solo porque el otro le hubiera salvado la vida, ya estaba obligado a servirle? Si Snape se había ganado una lección de parte de sus compañeros ese era únicamente su problema, no el de Albus. Y desde luego no el de ninguno de ellos.

_Él siempre con su sentido de la justicia_ – pensó, malhumorado – _Siempre al servicio de los demás_.

- A veces se comporta como un autentico imbécil – declaró, sin percatarse de lo que había hecho en voz alta – Avísame, Ralph, cuando ese loco haya recuperado la cordura. Me gustaría hablar con él… largo y tendido.

Emprendió el camino hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_, pues necesitaba coger unos libros que había olvidado para la siguiente clase. El recreo terminaba dentro de cinco minutos.

Ralph suspiró, presintiendo problemas en el paraíso: a Hilton le incomodaba sobre manera que Albus lo ignorara, sobre todo si lo hacía para ocuparse de un _Slytherin_. ¡Señor, él odiaba a los _Slytherin_! Siempre se estaban metiendo con él porque sus padres eran _muggles_, le llamaban _sangre sucia_ y demás insultos similares y con el paso de los años Hilton había llegado a tenerles un odio visceral. Aparte de todo eso, él mismo no acababa entender por qué Albus le tenía tan buena voluntad a ese muchacho: sabía que la amabilidad y la falta de prejuicios formaban parte activa del temperamento de su amigo y también sabía que entre las madres de aquellos dos había una gran amistad y que por eso Albus respetaba la integridad de Nereus y procuraba no meterse con él, en deferencia hacia su madre y hacia la madre de Snape. Pero eso no le ayudaba a comprender que su amigo mostrara tanta lealtad y cuidados hacia el de _Slytherin_.

_Será que se siente en deuda con él, porque ayer le salvó la vida_ – pensó Ralph – _Lo malo de todo esto es que le va a costar una bronca con Hilton… y nadie aguanta a esos dos peleados_.

Encima, lo peor del asunto le tocaría a él que _siempre_ tenía que estar en medio.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Ralph encaminó sus pasos hacia el interior del castillo donde tenía que asistir a su próxima clase.

* * *

La noticia del altercado con Nereus llegó a oídos de Dumbledore apenas media hora después de que sucediera. Se lo comunicó la señora Pomfrey, que había atendido a Nereus en la enfermería y fue a hablarle de sus sospechas acerca de que el chico parecía haber sido atacado, aunque él lo negaba y decía haber tenido un accidente con un hechizo que estaba practicando.

- En esta escuela no se enseñan esa clase de hechizos – había dicho Poppy, con los labios apretados – Y el señor Snape es aún demasiado joven como para estar haciendo cursos avanzados de _Encantamientos_… así que me parece que está mintiendo. Por eso he venido a decírselo. Creo que debería usted encontrar al culpable y castigarle como es debido: el hechizo que le lanzó a la mano del señor Snape no era inofensivo en absoluto.

Dumbledore había estado de acuerdo con ella y, tiempo después, ese mismo día, un alumno solicitó verle y le contó en su despacho lo que había pasado en realidad… él había estado cerca, a la entrada del patio y había visto y oído todo lo que había sucedido entre Sylvan, sus amigos y Nereus.

- ¿Y el señor Malfoy mencionó claramente que ellos habían arrojado al señor Potter al lago? – preguntó el director, observando al joven que tenía ante sí con fijeza.

- Si, señor. Le dijo: _debiste dejar que se ahogara. Nos lo estropeaste todo, Snape. Y ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias_.

- Mmmm. Ya veo.

Ahora tenía a los culpables de los dos ataques: el de Nereus y el de Albus. Con la declaración de aquel muchacho no había lugar a dudas de que los autores de ambas barbaridades habían sido Malfoy y sus amigos, el mismo Sylvan lo había admitido. Con semejante testimonio no necesitaba nada más. Sylvan y los otros serían expulsados de _Hogwarts_ por atacar a sus compañeros y poner en peligro su integridad apropósito… y ni todos los _galeones_ de oro de Draco Malfoy podrían detener la expulsión de su hijo.

- De acuerdo, Henry. ¿Tienes algo más que contar al respecto? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Muy bien. Puedes retirarte y… que nadie sepa que has venido a verme, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tengas problemas con tus compañeros por haber venido a contármelo.

- No se preocupe, profesor. Nadie se ha enterado, ni lo hará.

- Muy bien. Buenas tardes, hijo – lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y el joven abandonó su despacho.

Dumbledore, más satisfecho ahora que había encontrado a los culpables de los percances con sus ahijados y sabedor de que iba a poder castigarlos como debía, se acercó a la chimenea y tomando una pequeña cantidad de polvos _Flú_ los lanzó al hogar.

- ¡Morag! ¡Morag, venga aquí, necesito hablar con usted!

Morag McPherson, jefe de la casa _Slytherin_ y maestro de _Astronomía_, apareció de inmediato ante el director.

- ¿De qué desea hablarme, profesor?

Dumbledore observó durante un momento los ojos castaños del profesor, que quedaban parcialmente ocultos por una lacia media melena del mismo color y procedió a decir lo que tenía pensado:

- Algunos chicos de su casa han cometido faltas muy graves, Morag. Quiero que los reúna y me los traiga aquí. Debo hablar con ellos y, me temo, aplicarles un castigo ejemplar.

El profesor lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesor? ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

- Se trata del señor Sylvan Malfoy y de sus amigos. Los conoce, ¿verdad?

- Si. Pero el señor Malfoy y los demás nunca se han metido en líos…

- Ha escuchado usted lo que le ha ocurrido al hijo de Snape esta mañana, ¿no? – Morag asintió – Fueron esos muchachos. Querían desquitarse con él porque salvó a Albus Potter de morir ahogado, o devorado, en el lago. Y huelga decir… que el señor Potter no cayó al agua por casualidad.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron, sorprendidos. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y Albus pudo ver sus rasgos delgados estirarse por el asombro.

- Profesor, ¿está usted insinuando…? ¿Acaso tiene pruebas?

- Por supuesto que tengo pruebas. ¿Cree qué estaría haciendo todo esto si no las tuviera, Morag? – el profesor lo miró en tono de disculpa – Un testigo me ha contado lo que pasó: vio como Sylvan y los otros hechizaban al señor Snape y oyó al propio señor Malfoy confesar que habían sido ellos los que arrojaron al señor Potter al lago, con la intención de resarcirse por un problema que tuvo el señor Potter con el señor Snape, hace unos días.

- ¿Y no hay…? ¿No hay posibilidad alguna de qué ese testigo se equivoque? ¿Cree usted a pie juntillas lo que le ha dicho, profesor?

- Si, le creo. Yo ya tenía sospechas sobre el señor Malfoy porque más de una vez me he enterado de lo mal que se lleva con el señor Potter. Es cosa de familia, ¿sabe? Los padres de los señores Potter y Malfoy también se llevaron muy mal, en sus días de escuela. No me cabe ninguna duda de que lo que mi testigo dice es verdad. Y no quiero tener ni un segundo más a esos vándalos en mi escuela. Encárguese de ir a buscarlos, Morag.

La resignación deformó el atractivo rostro del profesor. Sus hombros cayeron. Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que para él era una vergüenza que tuvieran que expulsar a seis alumnos de su casa y encima todos de una vez. Eso no ayudaba en nada a limpiar la reputación de una casa a la que casi todos odiaban y vilipendiaban cada vez que podían.

- Comprendo sus sentimientos, Morag – dijo el director - Déjeme decirle que no es culpa suya. Usted lo está haciendo muy bien. De veras. Incluso es mejor que su predecesor, el padre del señor Snape.

- Gracias, profesor. Pero no malgaste su saliva para halagarme – suspiró - Le traeré a esos chicos.

Acto seguido salió por la puerta del despacho y Dumbledore regresó a su mesa de escritorio: le entristecía tener que dar semejantes noticias a Morag – como si hubiera tenido que dárselas a cualquiera de los otros jefes de casa – porque el profesor de veras se esforzaba. Era una persona inclinada al orden, a la seriedad. Le gustaba emplear la disciplina con medida siempre que fuera necesaria y, para alegría de todos los alumnos, no era para nada parcial, como en su día lo fue Severus Snape.

Era una buena persona, lástima que tuviera que tocarle a él lidiar con ese asunto.

* * *

Albus atravesó la sala común vacía y subió al dormitorio. Entró y al cerrar la puerta tras él vio allí a Hilton, que estaba tendido en su cama, pero al verlo entrar se irguió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – el entrecejo de Albus se frunció, confuso - ¿Y las clases?

- Me las he saltado – dijo Hilton con indiferencia y siguió hablando cuando vio la mueca de malestar que adoptó el rostro de su novio – Quería hablar contigo.

- Podías haber esperado a que acabaran las clases. Si empiezas a saltártelas como antes, repetirás curso otra vez.

- Ya te dije que no pensaba repetir más. Esto es importante.

Albus suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Dónde has dejado al _Slytherin_? – le preguntó, entrecerrando sus claros ojos con recelo.

- En estos momentos ya debe de haber llegado a su sala común – Albus se cruzó de brazos, presagiando un ataque, al ver que Hilton también lo hacía – No querrás regañarme por haberle salvado, ¿verdad?

- Precisamente – Albus bufó – Albus, oye, mira, ya sé que vuestras madres son amigas y que él te salvó la vida ayer, pero no debes apegártele demasiado. Esa disputa que tuvo con sus amigos era problema suyo, no tuyo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Le pegaron porque me salvó. Ese asunto también tenía que ver conmigo – afirmó – ¡Y qué demonios, eran cinco contra uno! Fuera de la casa que fuera, yo no lo habría dejado pasar.

- Si, pero resulta que el chico tenía que pertenecer a _Slytherin_ – replicó Hilton, malhumorado – Albus, por Dios, nuestras casas son enemigas.

- Rivales, Hilton. Solo rivales.

- Me da igual. Nos llevamos muy mal y punto. Tú no tenías que haberte metido.

- Mira, Hilton, en serio: Nereus me salvó la vida. Se la debía. Y no pienso permitir que ninguno de esos cerdos le ponga las manos encima, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Crees qué esos idiotas se quedarán contentos con lo que le han dado? Les cortaste la diversión cuando apenas habían empezado, no lo dejarán en paz… al menos hasta que le hagan daño.

- Ya se lo han hecho: le hincharon la nariz y convirtieron su mano en un nido de pústulas. Es suficiente.

- Para ellos, no.

- Lo sé. Pero eso le he ofrecido mi ayuda a Nereus, mientras íbamos a la enfermería.

- ¿¡Que has hecho qué!? Albus, ¿es qué te has vuelto loco? ¡Es un _Slytherin_!

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? No me importa a que casa pertenezca, sé que puede necesitar mi ayuda: Sylvan y los otros son peligrosos y no pararán hasta terminar lo que han dejado a medias esta mañana. Por eso, si Nereus me pide ayuda, se la daré. Para eso me he puesto a su disposición.

- Pues te pondrás tú solo. No esperes ayuda de ninguno de nosotros.

- Nadie os la ha pedido. Me ofrecí yo, no vosotros. Si no queréis no tenéis por qué entrar en esto. Vosotros no tenéis ninguna relación con él.

- Yo personalmente no quiero tenerla.

- Ya lo sé. Sé que nunca en tu vida podrías tenerla.

- Exacto. Y si tuvieras una mínima pizca de cerebro, tú tampoco la tendrías.

- ¿Ahora me pretendes insultar? – Albus se enfadó – Mira, Hilton, vete a paseo, ¿vale? Haré lo que me de la gana. Que seas mi novio no te da derecho a intentar manejarme: ¿no quieres cruzarte en el camino de Nereus? De acuerdo, ni tú ni Ralph tenéis que hacerlo si no queréis, pero yo me reservo el derecho a elegir y elijo prestarle mi ayuda si le hace falta.

- ¡Estás loco! – rezongó Hilton - ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese muchacho? No te gustara, ¿verdad? – se le acercó con expresión celosa - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- Es muy guapo. Y le proteges demasiado.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Albus perdió la paciencia con solo oírlo - ¿¡De donde has sacado esa tontería!? ¿Crees qué Nereus me gusta, solo porque le he pagado una deuda? Sé que no te gustan nada los _Slytherin_ y tus razones tienes, pero no te consideraba tan estúpido, Hilton.

- ¡No soy estúpido! – saltó el pelirrojo.

- No, lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

Un sonido enojado surgió de entre los labios del pelirrojo y este apretó las manos a los costados, convirtiéndolas en puños.

- ¡Haz lo qué quieras! – le espetó y después de eso lo apartó de un empellón y abandonó airado el dormitorio.

Albus suspiró, enfadado. ¿Siempre tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que acababa de ponerse celoso ante la posibilidad de que Nereus pudiera gustarle. ¡Ja! Gustarle. Era una idea absurda. Nereus era muy guapo, cierto y parecía buena persona, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con él. No sentía nada por Nereus, más allá de un poco de aprecio y compasión, porque sabía que el chico estaba a punto de atravesar graves apuros y quería ayudarle.

¿Acaso era un crimen eso? Pues al parecer para Hilton si.

* * *

El profesor apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca. Sus exasperados ojos castaños recorrieron todo el perímetro de la enorme sala y vio al grupo de alumnos sentados a una mesa cercana. En cuanto algunos estudiantes se percataron de su presencia casi toda la biblioteca se volvió a mirar para ver que hacía un profesor de pie en la entrada, sin moverse.

Morag esperó hasta tener la atención de Malfoy fija en él y le hizo un gesto, indicándole que saliera. El joven, sorprendido, se señaló y el profesor asintió y su siguiente gesto abarcó a todo su grupo, haciéndole saber que los cinco debían salir para que pudiera hablarles.

Malfoy avisó a los otros, que recelosos le siguieron los pasos hasta la salida. Allí, lejos de los oídos del resto, el profesor habló:

- Señores. Acompáñenme al despacho del director. Dumbledore les reclama.

De inmediato la agitación se apoderó de los muchachos, en distintos grados, pero de manera suficiente para que a Morag no le cupiera duda de su culpabilidad. ¿Si no por qué se pondrían tan nerviosos?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el profesor Dumbledore, profesor?

Morag hubiera querido decirle que no tuviera el descaro de preguntar, como si no lo supiera.

- Quiere verlos, señor Malfoy. No ponga pegas.

- No las pongo, profesor.

- Entonces caminen, todos ustedes. Pasen delante. Y tengan cuidado con intentar zafarse, señores – Morag les mostró su varita – No quiero que ocurra ninguna desgracia, ¿está claro?

- Si… si, profesor.

Se pusieron en filas por parejas, precediendo Malfoy y otro joven más la marcha. Morag los siguió con la varita en alto, preparado para utilizarla si era necesario. Mientras caminaban rumbo al segundo piso, Morag se retorcía por dentro de rabia y de vergüenza: ¿cómo habían podido comportarse así? ¿Es qué no tenían respeto por su casa? Eran unos pequeños desalmados, gamberros. Lanzar a un compañero al lago cuando sabían que lo habitaba un calamar gigante que atacaba a cualquier criatura que se atreviera a moverse por allí, conociendo la prohibición que a causa de ello había tenido que instaurar Dumbledore para todos los alumnos e incluso para el personal docente de la escuela. Y, para colmo, no contentos con eso habían atacado cruelmente a otro compañero por salvar al primero.

_Atajo de salvajes_… _se merecen la expulsión_ – pensó, enfadado – _Nada podrá librarles de ella, espero que Dumbledore sea con ellos tan duro como procede_. _Cuanto antes abandonen la casa Slytherin, antes me veré libre de ellos. Vulgares alimañas_.

- Sylvan, nos van a trincar – dijo en voz baja su compañero, asustado.

- ¡Cállate! No diremos nada, es probable que Dumbledore no tenga pruebas.

- Pero si nos ha mandado llamar… si ha enviado a por nosotros a Morag…

- ¡Qué te calles! Puede que solo trate de meternos miedo. Seguro que no tiene más que sospechas y desea hacernos confesar, para confirmarlas. Tenemos que tener cuidado, mi padre dice que Dumbledore conoce todos los trucos. Hay que tener prudencia. Que ninguno de nosotros diga nada que nos pueda comprometer, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás.

Sus compañeros asintieron imperceptiblemente.

_Mi padre arreglará todo esto_ – pensó Sylvan, tratando de tranquilizarse – _Si Dumbledore intenta algo, él lo solucionara. No nos expulsarán. No se atreverán_.

Cinco minutos después llegaban ante la estatua de la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho del director, en el séptimo piso.

Morag pronunció la contraseña y subieron.

* * *

- Muy bien, señores. Seré breve – Dumbledore tomó asiento frente a ellos y ejecutando un simple movimiento con su varita hizo aparecer tres sillas más junto a las dos que ya había delante de él – Siéntense.

Los jóvenes lo hicieron, en silencio. Junto a la puerta, Morag se hallaba apoyado, a la espera de escuchar los cargos y la sentencia.

- Me he enterado del altercado que ha sufrido esta mañana el señor Nereus Snape. Hay un testimonio que dice que fueron ustedes los que lo hechizaron y, además, también me ha dicho que les ha oído admitir el haber sido ustedes los que arrojaron al lago ayer al señor Albus Potter. ¿Es eso cierto, señores?

- Por supuesto que no – contestó Malfoy. Era el único que se atrevía a hablar - ¿Quien le ha dicho eso?

- Me reservo su identidad. No quiero causar conflictos.

_Se trata de un alumno _– pensó Malfoy – _En cuanto salgamos de esta averiguaremos quien es y le enseñaremos a mantener la boca cerrada_.

- De acuerdo – se lamió los labios – Todo lo que ese testimonio le ha contado es mentira: nosotros no arrojamos a Potter al lago, profesor, nunca cometeríamos una barbaridad semejante. Sabemos que el lago está prohibido para todos. Y en cuanto a lo que le ha pasado a Nereus esta mañana, lo sentimos mucho. No estábamos cerca y no vimos lo que pasó, pero si que nos hemos enterado. Precisamente pensábamos hacerle una visita cuando acabaran las clases, si no bajaba a cenar.

_Que bien lo hace_ – se dijo Dumbledore – _Miente casi tan bien como su padre_. _Lástima que eso no vaya a servirle para nada, ni a él ni a sus amigos_.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿dónde estaban usted y sus compañeros esta mañana, a la hora del recreo?

- Estábamos en la biblioteca – respondió Malfoy, mencionando el primer lugar que le vino a la cabeza – Estábamos pasando a limpio unos apuntes de _Herbología_. Yo quería repasar los míos aparte para ver si podía ampliarlos un poco, con ayuda de los libros de consulta.

- ¿La señora Pince puede verificar su estancia allí, a esas horas? Ella está siempre en la biblioteca y sabe quien entra y quien sale y a que hora. ¿Puede la señora Pince confirmar su coartada, señor Malfoy?

Sylvan calló. Solo el director captó la apertura desmesurada de sus ojos, que duró apenas un segundo, antes de que el muchacho volviera a ponerse serio otra vez. Maldita sea, la bibliotecaria. No había pensado en ella, lo que decía Dumbledore al respecto era verdad… y esa no le mentiría al director, por nada ni por nadie.

- Está bien, profesor. No estábamos en la biblioteca.

Tras él sus amigos se pusieron más nerviosos: se habían creído salvados cuando él se inventó aquello y habían enmudecido incluso por dentro cuando Dumbledore les recordó a la señora Pince. Actualmente estaban empezando a considerar la idea de confesar para que todo acabara cuanto antes.

- ¿Dónde estaban, señor Malfoy?

- En la sala común de _Slytherin_ – declaró Sylvan, aparentando tranquilidad – Lo de los deberes es cierto, profesor… no mencionamos el sitio antes porque sabemos que los estudiantes no deben salir del patio durante el recreo. Perdónenos.

- Hay mucho que perdonar, señor Malfoy – todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia Morag, que acababa de hablar – Nos ha mentido con descaro dos veces en menos de diez minutos: pasé por la sala común de mi casa a esa hora y no había nadie. Entré a mirar.

Eso si que no lo había previsto. El jefe de su casa rara vez se pasaba por la sala común, excepto de noche, para comprobar que ningún rezagado se fuera a dormir pasada la hora. Acababan de cogerle de nuevo en una mentira y sabía que a partir de ese momento las tendría todas en contra: Dumbledore juzgaría que le mentía por la sencilla razón de que él y sus amigos habían sido los autores de las fechorías de las que se les acusaba… y era verdad.

- Y bien, señor Malfoy. ¿Confiesa ya o nos quiere poner las cosas difíciles? – inquirió el director.

- Usted no tiene pruebas – masculló Sylvan entre dientes, enojado.

- Tengo un testimonio fiable. De todos modos, solo le he permitido hablar porque legal y éticamente no puedo restarle el derecho a defenderse. Pero déjeme decirle que lo ha hecho usted pésimamente mal, señor Malfoy. Coartadas originales, si, pero sin fundamento… al fin y al cabo, señores, ya había tomado la decisión de expulsarles. Definitivamente.

Entre los jóvenes – Malfoy lo miró como si quisiera matarle y probablemente así era – se armó un revuelo. Una avalancha de disculpas entrecortadas y arrepentimiento a la carrera llegaron hasta los oídos del director, que se vio obligado a levantar una mano para obtener silencio cuando el volumen de las voces de los adolescentes se excedió del limite.

- No hay excusa valida para su comportamiento, señores. Nada de lo que digan conseguirá hacerme cambiar de opinión, así que no se esfuercen. Limítense a acompañar al jefe de su casa a su dormitorio, donde serán recluidos y hagan sus maletas. Cuando estén listos, partirán. Y en cuanto salgan ustedes de aquí escribiré a sus familias, comunicándoles la situación.

El revuelo fue aún peor. Las súplicas se mezclaron con voces que sonaban casi quebradas.

- Silencio, señores. Morag.

El profesor asintió y se dirigió hasta los estudiantes. Los agrupó haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas y súplicas de los alumnos y los condujo poco a poco hasta la salida.

- Mi padre tendrá algo que decir a esto, Dumbledore. Él vendrá a verlo y lo arreglará.

- Si, señor Malfoy. Dígale que lo intente.

Los muchachos salieron y tras ellos Morag, que se los llevaba para nunca más volver y que los vigilaría durante todo el tiempo que les llevara hacer el equipaje y hasta que se subieran al tren… por si las moscas.

Tal y como Dumbledore había prometido, los chicos habían obtenido un castigo ejemplar y sin remisión posible. No había sido una decisión dura, ni mucho menos. No le gustaba expulsar a nadie, jamás le había gustado hacerlo, pero esta vez incluso había disfrutado viendo a Malfoy firmar su propia sentencia de expulsión.

Era un justo pago por lo que esos salvajes les habían hecho a Nereus y a Albus.


	5. Capítulo 5

**V**

Nereus se frotó los ojos por quinta vez en lo que iba de mañana. Había pasado la noche entera despierto, desde que vio entrar la tarde anterior a Sylvan y los otros en la torre de _Slytherin_, acompañados por Morag.

Nada más verlos supo que algo había pasado. Al pasar por delante de él, Sylvan le había dirigido una mirada furibunda que prometía venganza. Se había sentido intimidado y por ello se metió en su habitación en cuanto oyó entrar a los otros en el dormitorio de séptimo… había pasado toda la noche temiendo represalias.

Por la mañana, cuando comenzó a amanecer – Nereus calculaba que serían alrededor de las cinco – y sabiendo que sería incapaz de dormirse a dos horas de tener que levantarse para asistir al comedor y a las clases, se había levantado, dado una ducha rápida, vestido y bajado al _Gran Comedor_.

Ahora, mientras luchaba con el sueño bebiéndose un vaso de zumo de calabaza, se permitió pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido para que Sylvan y los otros tuvieran que regresar a la sala común acompañados por el jefe de su casa: Morag había ido a verle horas antes y le había preguntado como estaba y que era lo que había ocurrido. Él le había contado lo mismo que a la señora Pomfrey, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no se lo había tragado, pues Morag era una persona muy inteligente y solía adivinar cuando se le mentía.

_¿Los habrán cogido? _– pensó, ceñudo – _¿Cómo se pudo enterar Dumbledore de lo que habían hecho? ¿Se lo habrá dicho alguien? ¿Qué castigo les habrá impuesto? Desde luego Morag no parecía nada contento al traerlos_.

Sabía que el jefe de su casa adolecía de todas las quejas que se presentaran contra su casa. Veneraba el honor de _Slytherin_ y aborrecía a todos aquellos que lo traicionaban: decía que un _Slytherin_ debía ser siempre inteligente y comedido, hacer gala de perfectos modales, determinación y ambición, llevar todo por la vía de la rectitud, el orden y la disciplina y, como no, no atentar nunca contra el amor propio de otra persona o el perteneciente a uno mismo. Todos conocían sus reglas y las respetaban. Y lo respetaban también a él.

_Pero tal parece que Malfoy y los suyos no han hecho tal cosa_ _¿Puede ser qué los hayan cogido por cometer cualquier otra fechoría…?_

- Hola.

Nereus levantó la vista y vio a Albus Potter frente a él. Llevaba puesta la túnica negra de la escuela, igual que él y le sonrió amistosamente.

- ¿Qué tal estás? Tienes muy mala cara – dijo Albus, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy bien. He pasado mala noche, eso es todo.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Albus.

- No, nada. Simplemente no he podido dormir… pero no es nada grave.

Albus lo dudaba, pero entendía que el chico tenía orgullo suficiente como para no contarle cuales habían sido los motivos para su evidente falta de sueño: probablemente el tema de Sylvan y los demás lo tenía perturbado.

_Pobrecillo, debe de pensar que a partir de ahora tendrá que llevar las espaldas siempre cubiertas_.

- ¿No te has enterado?

Nereus lo miró por encima de su zumo de calabaza, del que en ese momento estaba tomando otro sorbo.

- ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

- Expulsaron a Sylvan y a sus amigos de la escuela, ayer por la tarde. Definitivamente.

Los ojos azules de Snape se abrieron de par en par, los pequeños cristales blancos que parecían de sal en su mirada se expandieron como si de una explosión espacial se tratara.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¿No lo sabías? Pero si ha sido el asunto más comentado en todo el colegio – declaró Albus – De madrugada ya lo sabía todo el mundo. Ha sido muy debatido en la sala común de _Gryffindor_, al igual que en todas las demás. Supongo que en la de _Slytherin_ deben de haber estado dándole vueltas toda la noche.

- Bueno… - Nereus se lamió los labios – Yo nunca atiendo a los chismorreos. Quizás por eso no me he enterado hasta ahora de lo que les ha pasado. Oye, ¿les han expulsado definitivamente de verdad? – Albus asintió - ¿Por qué razón? ¿Dumbledore se ha enterado de lo qué nos hicieron?

- Parece ser que si. Por lo visto alguien le fue con el cuento: algún testigo que vio como te hechizaban y oyó lo que te decían, se lo contó todo. Él ha actuado en consecuencia.

- Y tanto. Ahora me explico que hacía Morag con ellos cuando llegaron a la sala común. Los acompañaba para vigilar que hicieran el equipaje y se marcharan sin armar bronca, seguro.

- Es lo más probable – asintió Albus. Acto seguido fijó sus claros ojos en el vaso casi vacío que estaba delante de Nereus – Oye, tal vez deberías tomar algo de café, en vez de zumo de calabaza. Para que no te vayas a quedar dormido en mitad de alguna clase, ya sabes como molesta eso aquí.

- Tranquilo, me las apañaré. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Me he levantado pronto – Albus se encogió de hombros – Parece que tú también.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dormir. Cuando vi que amanecía me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer en la cama y decidí bajar a desayunar.

- Más o menos igual que yo. Bueno… - Albus remoloneó un poco – Me alegro de que ya no tengas que preocuparte por Sylvan y los otros.

Nereus emitió un suspiro.

- No estaré libre de ellos hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que no volverán.

Albus lo miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No es obvio? Draco Malfoy. Él nunca dejará que echen a su hijo de _Hogwarts_, sobre todo cuando lo que le falta para acabar sus estudios es poco más de un año y medio – afirmó – Está claro que hará uso de todas sus influencias para que traigan de vuelta a su hijo a la escuela. Y si eso pasa…

- Eso no pasará. Dumbledore no lo permitirá.

- El señor Malfoy es un hombre rico e influyente. Tiene recursos.

- Más le vale no usarlos – replicó Albus, con expresión seria – Mi padre me ha dicho que el _Ministerio_ le vigila muy de cerca, desde lo de Voldemort. Si comete una sola acción deplorable irá derecho a _Azkaban_… en el _Ministerio_ todavía se la guardan, por haber tenido que bajarse los pantalones con él en ese asunto.

- Pues que no lo hubieran hecho.

- Si, pero el testimonio y la ayuda que Malfoy prestó al _Ministerio_ y a la _Orden del Fénix _fueron las que les permitieron coger a Voldemort y a todos sus seguidores. Quieran o no, le deben mucho a Malfoy. Y él lo sabe. Por eso usó esa baza para librarse de ir a la cárcel.

Nereus volvió a suspirar. El señor Malfoy siempre había sido muy amable con él y con su familia, pero a él jamás había acabado de caerle bien. Su padre le había dicho que no era buena persona y que no debía propiciar un roce demasiado prolongado o intenso con esa familia. Él sabía que el señor Malfoy tenía en muy alta estima y admiración a su padre, por eso lo había reclamado en su momento para que fuera el tutor de su hijo y lo instruyera para su andancia en _Hogwarts_… por dicha razón Sylvan era uno de los pocos estudiantes que sacaban _Excelente_ en varias asignaturas, gracias a la preparación que su padre le había dado durante su infancia.

- En fin – Albus suspiró - Yo me voy ya, tengo el desayuno en la mesa.

- De acuerdo.

- Que pases un buen día, Nereus.

- Gracias. Lo mismo digo.

Albus se marchó, tomando asiento solo en la mesa de _Gryffindor_. Quedaban apenas un cuarto de hora para las siete y pronto comenzarían a llegar los primeros alumnos y la sala se llenaría. Antes que nada arribarían los profesores y el primero en hacerlo fue Morag. Lo hizo justo en el momento en que Albus se iba y tuvo tiempo de verlos hablando.

Acostumbrado a las malas relaciones entre _Gryffindor_ y _Slytherin_, el profesor se acercó a su alumno y le habló:

- Señor Snape, ¿ese chico le estaba molestando?

- ¿Qué? No – contestó Nereus, sorprendido por la afirmación – Solo estábamos hablando.

- ¿De veras?

- Si.

Morag se lo quedó mirando, sopesando si aquello podía ser verdad. Decidió que si, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse hacia la mesa de la tarima para desayunar, notó las marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos del muchacho y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Señor Snape, ¿se encuentra bien? Tiene mala cara.

- He dormido mal, profesor.

Morag hizo una mueca.

- Por culpa del señor Malfoy y sus amigos, supongo. Déjeme decirle que el director ya los ha expulsado de la escuela, por lo que les hicieron a usted y al señor Potter.

- Ya lo sé, profesor. De eso estábamos hablando Albus y yo. Él me lo ha contado.

- ¿No lo sabía? – Morag estaba sorprendido. Era el rumor más comentado en _Hogwarts_, desde la tarde anterior.

- No, profesor. No me había enterado.

- Entiendo. ¿Está seguro de que está usted bien, señor Snape?

- Si, profesor. Perfectamente.

- De acuerdo. Avíseme si se encuentra mal o necesita algo – declaró, antes de echar a andar hacia su mesa.

Nereus asintió y lo vio marchar. Volviendo la vista hacia su desayuno con un suspiro de resignación, terminó de comerse sus gachas de avena.

* * *

Hilton suspiró una vez mas, tendiéndose en la cama. Tenía unos deberes de _Aritmancia_ que no tenía ganas de hacer y una cabeza que no paraba de darle vueltas a un mismo pensamiento… la relación de Albus con el chico Snape.

Desde hacía días le preocupaba. Sabía que Albus le tenía consideraciones al muchacho porque sus madres eran muy amigas y en alguna ocasión ellos habían jugado juntos de pequeños. Además, Nereus le había salvado la vida y, aunque eso ya estuviera oficialmente pagado, Hilton sabía que Albus estaría en deuda con Snape para toda la vida. Era una persona demasiado generosa como para no tener en cuenta un acontecimiento como ese. Por eso ahora le prestaba su ayuda, pese a ser el otro un _Slytherin_.

Esa era una de las cosas que más molestaban al pelirrojo. Sabía que Albus procuraba ser siempre amable con Snape por las razones antes mencionadas, pero lo recalcitraba que se pasase tanto de la raya. Por Dios, ¿es qué no lo veía? Nereus nunca iba a agradecérselo como de verdad merecía, porque era un _Slytherin_. Los _Slytherin_ eran todos malvados, cobardes y ruines. Eran unos asquerosos niños de papá a los que sus familias ricas y mágicas mimaban a cada instante. Se creían la _creme de la creme_ y no había manera de sacarles eso de la cabeza.

_En fin, a mí eso que más me da _– pensó, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza – _Lo que me fastidia es que Albus sea tan ingenuo como para no verlo. ¿Qué cree, que Snape va a arrojarse a sus pies y a agradecérselo siempre?_

No, eso era lo peor de todo: Albus lo hacía de manera totalmente desinteresada. No pedía siquiera que el otro le diera las gracias… era tan estúpidamente altruista, a veces. No se daba cuenta de que con esa actitud los demás se aprovecharían de él cuanto pudieran.

Hilton quería protegerle, quería alejarle de Snape y de todos los de su calaña porque sabía que lo único que conseguiría Albus mezclándose con esa gente era que le hicieran daño. Él ya lo sabía, ¿acaso no se habían pasado la vida molestándole, desde qué entró a estudiar en _Hogwarts_? Siempre metiéndose con él por ser lo que ellos llamaban un _sangre sucia_.

_Un sangre sucia, si y a mucha honra_. _Mi madre se rompe la espalda cada año para poder pagarme los estudios, ¿las vuestras serían capaces de levantar un cubo siquiera por el bien de sus retoñitos? Atajo de cabrones_. _Ella es una mujer de verdad, aunque no sea una bruja_.

Eso no era lo que en realidad importaba en una persona. Mago o no, ¿qué más daba? A la hora de la verdad todos estaban hechos de la misma pasta. Excepto gente excepcional que parecía fabricada de diferente material, como Albus… Albus era distinto a todos los que había conocido y por eso le quería tanto. Por eso le molestaba de esa manera ver que se relacionaba con el joven Snape.

Aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca frente a él – ni falta que hacía, su novio ya se había dado cuenta, incluso antes que él – Hilton estaba celoso de Nereus. Era un chico muy guapo, muy bien formado y se estaba haciendo el desvalido para atraer a Albus. Sospechaba que Snape podía ser _gay_ y trataba de quedarse con su novio, ¿quién lo culparía? Albus no era ni remotamente tan guapo como Snape, pero era bastante atractivo: tenía el cabello corto y negro, rebelde como el de su padre. Miles de veces él se había pasado las horas muertas jugando con su cabello. Le gustaba aplastárselo con una mano y luego ver como este se alzaba de nuevo, sin que su mano pareciera haber actuado sobre él. Era algo tan curioso… por otra parte, Albus tenía esos ojos azules de los Weasley, que podían hacerte subir un escalofrió por la espalda con solo mirarte. Esos ojos dulces, sonrientes, que irradiaban bondad y buenos sentimientos, ojos que se oscurecían sorprendentemente de pasión cuando estaban en la cama…

_Oh, no. No pienses en eso, Hilton_ – se lo tuvo que repetir varias veces para que surtiera efecto.

No quería tener que pasar la noche pensando en Albus, sobre todo durmiendo los dos tan cerca. Después se encontraba con que aguantarse era muy duro y como su novio no quisiera oír ni hablar de saltarse las clases dos veces en un semestre, tendrían que esperar hasta la primera visita de la escuela a _Hogsmeade_… no deseaba pensar en eso.

En resumen, estaba claro que Snape buscaba beneficiarse de la compañía y ayuda de Albus. Quien sabe si no hubiera planeado todo lo del lago y el ataque en el pasillo para granjearse su amistad. Para tenerlo cerca. Sería una maravillosa venganza por lo que le pasó en ese otro pasillo, quizás tuviera el pensamiento de enamorar a Albus - o al menos acostarse con él - para luego hacerle daño. Si perseguía la primera estrategia, lo haría sufrir sin ninguna duda, rompiéndole el corazón. Y si se servía de la segunda puede que le hiciera más daño si cabe: si Albus se veía en la necesidad de serle infiel, luego no podría perdonárselo. Hilton conocía el sentido tan grande de la lealtad que tenía su novio y sabía que si este alguna vez lo traicionaba, inmediatamente se alejaría de él, porque le repugnaría su propia actitud. Pensaría que no era digno de ser su pareja y lo abandonaría… se convertiría en un desgraciado y seguramente eso era lo que podría querer Snape.

_O a lo mejor todo pasó de verdad, sin maquinaciones de trastienda y lo que busca Nereus es conquistar a Albus, así porque si. Tal vez piense que obtendrá más protección siendo su novio que simplemente su amigo. Y también puede que simplemente se sienta atraído por él y desee quedárselo_.

Cualquier posibilidad se le antojaba desastrosa. Se inclinaba más por sus primeras reflexiones – que se trataba todo de un engaño para hacer daño a Albus – ya que Nereus era un _Slytherin_, pero todo podía ser. De todos modos, al margen de lo que fuera, él no permitiría que Snape le pusiese las manos encima a su pareja. Si quería novio que se lo buscara, pero uno soltero, no uno que ya estuviera comprometido. Por encima de su cadáver tendría ese a Albus.

No pensaba consentir que se acercaran.

* * *

Albus se mordió los labios cuando lo vio dar la quinta cabezada. En mitad de la clase de _Herbología_, mientras la señora Sprout explicaba a los alumnos de séptimo los diferentes usos de los tubérculos de _Apolidora_, el joven Nereus Snape terminó por quedarse dormido.

Lo usual en _Hogwarts_ era que las lecciones se impartieran a dos casas del mismo curso, las de quinto y séptimo no solían dar clase juntas, pero debido a circunstancias especiales, acaecidas dos años atrás, algunos temas de dos o tres materias habían quedado sin dar para los alumnos de quinto curso de aquellos años, entre los que se encontraba Albus. Por dicha razón habían tenido que incluir esos temas en la programación de estudios de los cursos posteriores y merced a eso de vez en cuando se coincidía en algunas asignaturas – como _Herbología_, _Pociones_ o _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ – con las diferentes casas de quinto curso.

En aquellos momentos y para su fortuna, Nereus había escogido una mesa solitaria al final de la clase y estando todo el mundo atento a la lección de la profesora, nadie lo podía ver y dar la voz de alarma. Intentando evitar que cualquiera de ellos se diera la vuelta y ocurriese precisamente eso, Albus se movió subrepticiamente sin ser visto hasta colocarse medio de costado, ocultando con la mayor parte de su cuerpo al dormilón Snape.

_Que desastre. Le dije que se tomara algo que lo despejara de verdad y no ese tonto zumo de calabaza._ _Si lo descubren se ganará un buen castigo. No hay cosa que moleste más a los profesores de Hogwarts que el que los alumnos se queden dormidos durante sus clases. Lo consideran una brutal falta de respeto y lo es_.

Más le valía cubrir bien al muchacho si deseaba ahorrarle muchos disgustos: aparte de la vergüenza de ser descubierto durmiendo en horario escolar, si era pescado_ in fraganti_ Nereus tendría que soportar un castigo y que desposeyeran de más puntos a su casa. Teniendo en cuenta que muchos _Slytherins_ a esas alturas le habían retirado la palabra por lo que había pasado con Sylvan y los demás, el hecho de que por su culpa les quitasen puntos no haría que lo apreciaran más, precisamente y podía conllevarle algunos problemas… en aquella casa había alumnos que creían en el poder de los golpes y de los hechizos y tendrían cuidado de ser mucho más discretos de lo que lo había sido el hijo de Malfoy.

Albus pasó la siguiente media hora rogando porque la clase acabara y poder desembarazarse rápidamente de sus amigos, a fin de sacar cuando antes de allí a Nereus. Una vez que tocara el timbre todos los estudiantes – y la profesora – se marcharían y aunque Snape había tenido la tremenda suerte – casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho adrede, para echarse una siestecita – de sentarse en una mesa opuesta a la salida y hacia la que nadie miraría al abandonar el invernadero, Albus temía que cualquiera pudiera descubrirlo porque no quería que Snape tuviera que soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre solo tenía sueño. Había pasado una noche agitada por culpa de sus agresores.

La campana sonó al fin, con un ruido estridente que llenó de alegría y al mismo tiempo de nerviosismo a Albus. El _Gryffindor_ recogió sus cosas a toda prisa – era ya la hora del recreo y todos los alumnos se esforzaban por salir cuanto antes de clase – y casi no se acordó de que debía marcharse con sus amigos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter imperdonablemente la pata, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Snape antes de despachar a los otros.

- Eh… chicos… tengo que hablar un momento con la profesora Sprout, ¿vale? Os veo en el patio.

- Bien – dijo Ralph, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te retrases – fue la única respuesta de Hilton, que se echó la mochila al hombro y salió del invernadero en silencio con Ralph.

Suspirando aliviado – ya se había ido todo el mundo – Albus se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de Snape. El joven dormía con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos, quedando su rostro oculto por el pelo – la lacia melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros se cernía como una negra cortina sobre su cara – y por las mangas de la túnica que revestían sus articulaciones.

- Nereus… eh, Nereus – lo zarandeó suavemente por el hombro – Nereus, despiértate. ¡Nereus!

- Eh… ah… no, mamá – el chico despertó de repente, sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, con ojos somnolientos y de repente su mirada empañada por el sueño se tornó confusa al fruncir este el entrecejo, probablemente preguntándose donde estaba y que estaba haciendo allí - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Albus?

- Te has quedado dormido.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Nereus lo observó con horror – ¿No habré…? ¿No…? ¡Oh, Dios mío, ¿en mitad de la clase?! ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta?

- Nadie se ha percatado – lo tranquilizó Albus, posando una mano en su hombro - Yo me he encargado de eso.

- ¿Tú? ¿Me has cubierto?

- Si, en parte. Tienes la suerte de haber elegido la mejor mesa de la clase para dormirse: está lo suficientemente retirada de todas partes para que nadie te vea si no se vuelve a mirar. Ni siquiera la profesora Sprout se ha dado cuenta. Te di la espalda para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera verte y saber que te habías dormido.

Nereus le dedicó una mirada abatida.

- Oh, mierda, lo siento – se pasó una mano por el pelo, irritado con su propia sensación de sueño – Gracias por cubrirme, Albus, pero es que… ¡joder, no tenía que haberme quedado dormido! – le dio un molesto puntapié a la mesa – Me he perdido la lección entera.

- No te preocupes – Albus se apartó para dejarle espacio suficiente para que se levantara – Oye… mira, en serio. Te daré un consejo: yo que tú aprovecharía que todos están en el patio de recreo y me iría a dormir. Sáltate las clases y descansa. Luego les dices a los profesores que te sentías mal y ya está.

Nereus hizo una mueca.

- No. No vale la pena. Y no quiero saltarme las clases.

- ¿Lo haces a menudo?

- No.

- Pues, entonces. No habrá problemas, seguro – dijo Albus – Si eres buen estudiante nunca te molestan.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero. No me gusta hacerlo.

- Está bien, como quieras. Pero al menos tomate algo para no dormirte, porque si lo haces otra vez no sé si voy a poder cubrirte.

- No hace falta que lo hagas – replicó Nereus – Te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho ahora por mí, de veras. Pero no lo conviertas en una costumbre… o tendré demasiadas cosas que pagarte.

Albus rió suavemente. Nereus le sonrió.

- Me parece que eso es irremediable – dijo Albus, en broma – Sobre todo, porque al perderte la lección vas a tener que pedirle a alguien los apuntes. Yo puedo prestártelos, si quieres. ¿En qué parte de la explicación te dormiste?

- Ya ni me acuerdo – declaró Nereus, volviendo a su malhumor.

- Bueno, no importa – Albus cogió sus apuntes de _Herbología_ y se los pasó – Toma, copia todo lo que quieras. Pero procura devolvérmelos esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? La profesora Sprout ha mandado deberes.

El joven Snape miró el fajo de pergaminos que sostenía en la mano. Miró a Albus, después al fajo otra vez y de nuevo a Albus. Se sentía extraño. Nunca hubiera pensado que ningún _Gryffindor_ sería tan amable con un _Slytherin_, aunque las circunstancias en que se relacionaban él y Albus eran muy diferentes a las que se podían dar en las relaciones entre un _Gryffindor_ y un _Slytherin_ normales. No conocía a ningún miembro de ambas casas cuya madre fuera intima amiga de la del miembro opuesto, ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a ningún _Slytherin_ que le hubiera salvado la vida a un _Gryffindor_ y viceversa.

Aquella rareza fue la que lo instó a preguntar:

- ¿Por qué me lo prestas?

- ¿Qué por qué te lo presto? – Albus lo observó, confundido – Porque tienes que copiar los apuntes, ¿no? Si te pierdes esta clase nunca la volverás a dar y te hace falta. Además, ya sé que con lo que ha pasado con Sylvan, casi todo _Slytherin_ te ha retirado la palabra. Piensan que la culpa de que expulsaran a Malfoy y a sus amigos es tuya.

- Bueno… es la verdad – admitió Nereus.

- Si, pero ellos se lo buscaron. No tenían ningún derecho a hacernos los que nos hicieron, a ninguno de los dos. Tú no tuviste la culpa, la causa de su expulsión fue justa. Quebrantaron las normas.

- Eso es cierto, pero… oye, ¿cómo te voy a devolver tus apuntes? Si te los doy en público… me puedo meter en problemas – alegó – Me gustaría estar tranquilo durante una temporada, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Te comprendo – dijo Albus – Mándamelos con tu lechuza. Tienes una, ¿no? – Nereus asintió - ¿Crees qué podrá transportados? No pesan mucho, ¿no?

- No, no pesan apenas nada. Te lo enviaré después de la cena, probablemente, ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Bueno… adiós. Tengo que irme.

- Lo sé, yo también. He quedado con mis amigos.

Albus se puso en marcha y Nereus lo siguió. Iba con los apuntes entre los brazos y la mochila a la espalda. Ahora mismo iría a la sala común de _Slytherin_ y procuraría copiar al menos los ejercicios que había mandado la profesora para mañana. No deseaba que se le echara el tiempo encima y tener que fallarle a Albus: eran sus apuntes y los necesitaba para hacer los deberes. Si encima de todo Albus se ganaba una reprimenda de la profesora Sprout por su culpa… eso sería el acabose para su semana fatal.

* * *

Llegar a aquel pueblo, donde había pasado varios momentos de su adolescencia, no le hizo sentir nada.

Miró a un lado y vio la tienda de artículos de _Quidditch_, donde había comprado su primer kit de mantenimiento para su escoba, después de que el que regalara su padre – junto con la gloriosa _Nimbus 2001_ – se gastara y hubiera que reponerlo. Al otro lado de la calle estaba la tienda de túnicas para varones. Allí había adquirido tal cantidad de ropa en sus años estudiantiles que ni siquiera ahora se podía acordar… más adelante, en dirección recta en la calle, se encontraba la única tienda de regalos de _Hogsmeade_, donde él había adquirido usualmente los presentes de _Navidad_ para sus padres.

_No ha cambiado nada _– pensó Draco Malfoy, dejando vagar su mirada gris por todo el lugar – _El mismo pueblecito encantado de siempre_.

Caminó hasta la cercana salida del pueblo y cuando dejó atrás la última casa emprendió el camino hacia _Hogwarts_, respirando el aire puro y complaciéndose con la belleza natural del lugar: aquel era el único pueblo totalmente mágico del _Reino Unido_, no había nada – ni persona, ni animal, ni cosa – que pudiera oler siquiera a _muggle_ y a Malfoy le gustaba así.

Draco estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado con su hijo. Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore la tarde anterior, indicándole que fuera a la estación de _King´s Cross_ a recoger a su vástago, porque este había sido expulsado de la escuela. ¡Expulsado! Definitivamente. Tuvo que ir por él en plena noche, soportando solo la vergüenza de ver regresar derrotado a un miembro de su familia… y la cosa no mejoró cuando Sylvan le contó lo que había pasado.

Aún podía sentir dentro de sí la furia de aquel momento. Su hijo expulsado, realmente eso era lo que menos lo indignaba. ¿¡Como había podido ser Sylvan tan estúpido de meterse con un Potter, ante las narices de Dumbledore!? Él ya le había advertido, cuando el muchacho le contó su primer encontronazo con el hijo de Potter, ese tal Albus – como para que luego ese viejo loco negara que existía un claro favoritismo entre ellos – que el director siempre había tenido acogido bajo su ala al padre del chico, que tuviera mucho cuidado con lo que hiciera con él. Sabía que Dumbledore lo tenía como a un nieto y no dudaría en usar sus malas artes para protegerlo de todo.

Y para colmo…

_Se ha metido con el hijo de Snape_ – Malfoy apretó los dientes – _Con Nereus. Que vergüenza, si hasta han jugado juntos. El chico y su madre han comido de mi mesa, han dormido bajo mi techo, han disfrutado de mi compañía y de la de mi familia_.

Le había enviado una carta a Severus, disculpándose por las malas acciones de su hijo e informándole de paso de lo que había pasado. Sabía que tal vez Dumbledore prefiriera callarse aquel asunto, pero él no deseaba que eso sucediera. Snape había sido siempre un hombre muy respetado para él, desde los tiempos en que era su profesor y el jefe de su casa.

Sylvan le había contado que Nereus era un traidor, que había salvado a Potter de morir ahogado o devorado por el calamar gigante del lago. Ciertamente, eso lo había sorprendido, sobre todo tratándose de un _Slytherin_… por Dios, si hasta él mismo le había enviado una carta de felicitación a su padre, cuando se enteró – por su hijo, claro – de que el chico había acabado en la misma casa en la que decenas de años antes acabara él. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Nereus, pero estaba seguro de que Sylvan no le mentía, jamás se atrevería.

_Pero pese a eso no debió meterse con él_ _¿Qué va a pensar el señor Snape? Él no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo así. Seguro que lo ha educado lo mejor posible, pero le ha salido mal. Esas cosas pasan_. _Es indignante que ese desgraciado salva-Gryffindors haya quedado impune, pero en fin. Dumbledore aún seguirá protegiéndolo, mejor para él. Al menos su padre no tendrá que lidiar con el disgusto de que su hijo tenga repercusiones por el problema que el mismo causó, con su compasión despreciable_.

Claro que eso no quedaría así. Él no permitiría que su familia se sumiera en el deshonor de tener a un miembro en los anales del libro familiar que hubiera sido expulsado de _Hogwarts_: todos los Malfoy habían estudiado en esa escuela desde que la familia se traslado de _Francia_ a _Inglaterra_ en un siglo remoto, todos habían estudiado en _Slytherin_ y todos habían triunfado en sus estudios. Ninguno había sido jamás expulsado.

_- Cuando regrese_ – le había prometido a Sylvan, en la estación de tren – _Tú habrás sido admitido de nuevo en la escuela y esa gallina clueca de Dumbledore tendrá que ofrecerte unas sentidas disculpas._

Que humillante, una varita rota en su familia. La primera en siglos de genealogía mágica. Malfoy llegó en ese momento hasta la gran verja de entrada y murmurando un hechizo con la varita en alto logró que la verja se abriera y la atravesó, echando a andar por los terrenos hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Subió con paso decidido los escalones que conducían hasta las enormes puertas de madera. Llamó. Le abrieron a la segunda tanda de llamadas, lo hizo el conserje, un tipo bajito y moreno que nada tenía que ver con el anterior celador, Argus Filch, que se había jubilado de su trabajo hacía años... el actual ocupante de ese puesto, Phileas Hanes, era un hombre maduro, pero bastante atractivo.

- ¿Qué desea, señor?

- Draco Malfoy – lo miro de arriba abajo, con una despreciativa mueva en sus finos labios – He venido a ver a Dumbledore.

- El director está en su despacho – informó el celador - ¿Está citado con él para verle?

- Yo no necesito citas – replicó Malfoy, ofendido por la sola idea de que se tuviera que concertar cita previa para ver a un simple director de escuela – Déjeme pasar inmediatamente. Tengo prisa.

- Si… señor.

El conserje le flanqueó la entrada, con una mueca de fastidio en la cara. Malfoy entró sin apenas mirarle y se dirigió enseguida hacia las escaleras. Cruzó pasillos interminables hasta llegar al séptimo piso, frente a la gárgola que representaba un gran grifo. Se preguntó cual sería la contraseña actual.

- _Duendecillos de Pimienta_.

Aguardó, pero el grifo ni se movió. Irritado por la prisa que llevaba y la lentitud con la que se veía obligado a avanzar, Draco probó con otra contraseña:

- _Hipogrifos de Limón_.

Funcionó. La gárgola comenzó a moverse, girando sobre sí misma y la escalera de caracol apareció ante sus claros ojos. Sonriendo, Malfoy puso sus pies en la escalera y aguardó hasta quedar ante las puertas del despacho. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino llamó y abrió enseguida, adentrándose en la habitación.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y lo saludó educadamente al verlo llegar:

- Buenos días, señor Malfoy. ¿Qué tal está? Cuanto tiempo.

- Ahórrese las cordialidades, Dumbledore. He venido por lo de mi hijo. No puede usted expulsarle.

El director sonrió, como si el enfadado mago acabara de preguntarle amigablemente por su familia.

- Si que puedo, Draco. Y usted lo sabe: su hijo cometió graves infracciones en compañía de sus amigos y todos deben pagar.

- Francamente, no me importa lo que haga con los otros, Dumbledore. Sylvan no puede abandonar _Hogwarts_, esta a un año y medio de terminar sus estudios. No puede echarle, estropearía su expediente académico.

- Si, es verdad. Y su hijo es un buen estudiante, señor Malfoy. Pero, por desgracia, las acciones que ha llevado a cabo son demasiado graves para dejarlas pasar con un simple castigo – el rostro siempre amable de Dumbledore adoptó una expresión muy seria – No pienso aceptar asesinos en potencia en mi escuela. Ni tampoco matones. Si hijo es todo eso, al parecer, así que no tiene cabida en este colegio. Así de simple.

- Pero me obligará usted a cambiarlo de escuela en mitad del año. Ningún colegio lo aceptará. Tendrá que repetir curso.

- Ese no es problema mío, señor Malfoy. Sylvan pudo haber escogido seguir las normas, pero eligió hacer todo lo contrario: hechizó a un compañero salvajemente y arrojó a otro al lago, cuando sabía perfectamente que yo había prohibido para todos el acceso a ese lugar, por culpa de la agresividad de nuestro nuevo calamar gigante.

- De lo del calamar gigante nadie tiene la culpa, Dumbledore. Salvo ese gigante sin cerebro que tiene usted por guardabosque, no sé como no lo ha despedido antes. Debieron sacarlo definitivamente de la escuela cuando le rompieron la varita.

- Hagrid es inocente del crimen que se le acusó, no deberían haberle roto la varita nunca. Y en cuanto a lo demás, Rubeus es un hombre muy capaz y no le falta para nada inteligencia… y no se atreva a sonreírse de ese modo si no quiere que le eche de mi despacho – declaró, provocando con su tono que Malfoy borrara de inmediato la mueca burlona de su rostro.

Draco se tragó la humillación que sentía. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo loco qué era para tratarle de esa manera?

- Dumbledore, vayamos al asunto que nos ocupa – masculló entre dientes – Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. Le puedo prometer que no volverá a acercarse a Potter ni a Snape, pero debe permitirle regresar.

- La respuesta sigue siendo no, señor Malfoy. No perdonaré las faltas de su hijo ni las de sus amigos, porque por mucho que usted me pueda prometer, yo ya no confió en ellos. La expulsión se ha hecho oficial, así que legalmente no puedo hacer nada. A menos que se demuestre la inocencia de su hijo, cosa… que si me permite decirle, señor Malfoy, es imposible: las pruebas son demasiado contundentes.

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas tiene, Dumbledore? El testimonio de un chivato y haber cogido a mi hijo en un par de mentiras…

- Más que suficiente y mi testigo no es ningún chivato – replicó el director – Su testimonio es muy fiable y gracias a él pude comprobar que fue su hijo, junto con su grupo, el que arrojó al lago a Albus Potter. No creo que tenga que decirle que el muchacho pudo haber muerto, por culpa de la payasada de su hijo y si eso hubiese llegado a pasar… ¿prefiere a su hijo expulsado, señor Malfoy o en una celda de _Azkaban_?

Draco se puso lívido.

- Le advierto que tengo influencias, Dumbledore.

- Muy bien, ¿y por qué no las usa para trasladar a su hijo de escuela? Seguro que siendo un hombre tan rico e influyente como usted es, puede hacer que acepten a Sylvan en cualquier parte, excepto en _Hogwarts_. Aquí puedo asegurarle que jamás volverá.

- Yo podría hacer que volviera, aunque usted no quisiera – Malfoy se le acercó amenazadoramente.

Dumbledore se esforzó por no reír. Aquel muchacho era casi tan estúpido como su padre.

- Hijo… usted sabe lo que le hará el _Ministerio_ si da un solo paso en falso. Le aconsejaría que dejara a un lado las rencillas y aceptara lo que la vida le depara: puede cambiar a su hijo de escuela, incluso en mitad del año, si quiere. No es una tragedia. Tiene muchas opciones para elegir, pero de por seguro que ni Sylvan ni sus amigos volverán aquí… y es mi última palabra.

Malfoy bufó. Tenía un leve tono de color en las mejillas y un brillo peligroso en los ojos que delataban su tremendo enfado. Se sentía humillado a todas luces y se lo tragaba el deseo de buscar venganza. Pero no lo haría, no con el _Ministerio_ vigilándole durante el resto de sus días, a la espera de que hiciera el mal una sola vez para enviarlo derechito a _Azkaban_. Se jugaba demasiado, incluso para tratar de sacarle las castañas del fuego a su hijo.

- ¡Veo qué la política de esta escuela no ha cambiado nada! – exclamó, exaltado - ¡El apellido Potter sigue contando con su preferencia!

- Si usted desea verlo así… - Dumbledore se encogió de hombros mientras Malfoy salía airadamente de su despacho – Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Buen viaje de regreso. Ha sido un placer tratar con usted.

Desde el otro lado oyó la imprecación de Draco y no pudo evitar reír. Era un placer perverso torturar de esa manera a los que eran como él, pero no podía evitarlo… hacía siglos que les había pillado ojeriza a los Malfoy.

* * *

Después de salir de la clase de _Herbología_, mientras perdía de vista a Nereus y él mismo dirigía sus pasos hacia el patio para encontrarse con sus amigos, Albus cambio de idea y decidió que sería más conveniente ir a ver a Hagrid.

Halló al guardabosque como siempre en su cabaña y estuvo comentando con él el asunto de Nereus: le explicó lo que había pasado y por favor le pidió que no le riñera ni le quitase puntos a _Slytherin_ si veía que Snape de repente se dormía en su clase.

- Ha pasado muy mala noche y no se merece…

- Muchacho – lo cortó Hagrid – Jamás pensé que vería a un _Gryffindor_ tratando de sacar de problemas a un _Slytherin_. Pero, tranquilo – sonrió – Entiendo por lo que debe haber pasado el pobre hijo del señor Snape. Mira, haremos una cosa, si te parece: si ves que Nereus se queda dormido, me haces una señal. Puede que unas cuantas chispas rojas con tu varita sin que nadie te vea sea lo adecuado. Yo distraeré a los alumnos y mientras tú te llevas a tu amigo a mi cabaña – declaró – Puedes dejarle en mi cama y que duerma. A mí no me molesta. Y luego cuando vuelvas me haces la misma señal y yo ya sé que puedo acabar con mi teatro. ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿De veras qué no te importa?

- Claro que no – Hagrid negó con la cabeza – Su padre hizo mucho por mí. Gracias a él he aprendido a cocinar y no te imaginas lo mal que se me daba. En serio, no me molesta que Nereus se quede a dormir aquí. No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿sabes? Sus padres han pasado algunos veranos aquí, cuando él era pequeño.

- De acuerdo – Albus asintió, sonriente – Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Ningún profesor es como tú, para estas cosas.

Hagrid rió.

- Ya me ha pasado otras veces, que los muchachos se quedan dormidos en mis clases. En época de exámenes finales: duermen poco y estudian demasiado. Es normal.

- Aún así, gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para Nereus.

- Si que lo sé: significa horas tranquilas de sueño – declaró el guardabosque.

Albus asintió, antes de salir de la cabaña. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha para reunirse con sus amigos, le echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo el recreo entre despertar a Nereus y su conversación con Hagrid. Decidió sentarse a esperar en los terrenos, pues estaba a punto de empezar la clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

Por supuesto, cuando Hilton y Ralph llegaron, el primero le echó la bronca por no haberse presentado siquiera en el patio.

- ¿¡Pero dónde te has metido!? Te hemos estado esperando, Albus.

- Lo siento. Eh… el asunto con la profesora Sprout se alargó más de lo que yo pensaba.

No era una mentira, técnicamente.

Aquella clase se desarrolló como siempre. Albus se colocó estratégicamente cerca de Nereus y a la vista de Hagrid. Observaba de vez en cuando a Snape y después de la primera media hora notó que el muchacho comenzaba de nuevo a dormirse. Cuando definitivamente lo vio caer – otra vez se había colocado en un sitio que lo ocultaba de todos, ¿de veras qué no lo hacía adrede? – le hizo rápidamente la señal a Hagrid.

El guardabosque asintió imperceptiblemente y distrajo la atención del resto de alumnos hacia la nueva criatura que deseaba enseñarles. Mientras todos miraban con asombro lo nuevo que tendrían que estudiar, Albus encontró la manera de escabullirse sin que se dieran cuenta sus amigos – tuvo que acercarse en un primer momento con ellos, para que no sospecharan – y pudo arrastrarse hasta Nereus. Tuvieron ambos la gran suerte de que Hagrid poseía el don de contagiar el entusiasmo que sentía por su asignatura y los mantuvo a todos distraídos mientras él hechizaba la mochila de Nereus para hacerla levitar y cogía con suavidad a su dueño en brazos, cuidando de no despertarle.

Logró llegar a la cabaña y empujando la puerta suavemente – Hagrid la había dejado intencionadamente abierta – accedió al interior y llevó inmediatamente a Nereus a la cama, donde lo depositó. Mientras el joven se arrebujaba, murmurando algo ininteligible en sueños, Albus llevó la mochila levitando hasta la cama y la dejó caer junto a esta, en un rincón. Tapó a Nereus con las mantas y se encargó de arroparle. Le apartó un mecho de lacio cabello negro de la cara al tiempo que lo veía abrazarse a la almohada.

Con una media sonrisa, observó su rostro, que adoptó características infantiles mientras dormía. Sus rasgos se suavizaron, pareciendo ante sus ojos más hermosos si aquello era posible. Albus contempló el mentón delicado, la nariz recta, los ojos ligeramente almendrados y los labios finos – pero al mismo tiempo agradablemente llenos – que se unieron al dormir, formando una cuña perfecta.

Sintiendo un leve ramalazo de ternura que prefirió ignorar, porque lo avergonzaba un poco, Albus se dio la vuelta para abandonar definitivamente la cabaña… pero se lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué pasaría Nereus si se despertaba de repente allí, en un lugar desconocido y sin saber como había ido a parar a ese sitio? Menuda contrariedad. Decidió escribirle al menos una nota, explicándoselo todo. Así lo hizo, tomando un trozo de pergamino y la pluma del escritorio de Hagrid. Redactó una concisa y clara explicación de lo sucedido y dejó la nota en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama, poniéndole encima un pisapapeles con la forma de un gallo enorme para sujetarla. Devolvió la pluma a su sitio y salió, incorporándose de nuevo a la clase.

Cuando ocupó su sitio de nuevo entre la multitud le hizo la seña convenida a Hagrid. Y la lección volvió a la normalidad como si nada.

* * *

Severus levantó la vista del escritorio donde pasaba a limpio sus notas en cuanto oyó el ruido que hacía la lechuza al entrar por la ventana.

Una enorme lechuza blanca, de ojos inquietantemente ambarinos, aterrizó ante él y majestuosamente le tendió una pata. Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo, cogió la carta que estaba atada a ella y reconoció enseguida la caligrafía.

_Malfoy._ _Espero que no desee otra vez que vaya a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Me fastidia tener que decirle siempre que no_.

Draco no era _Santo_ de su devoción, pero en honor a la admiración que el chico siempre había sentido por él – y porque le había dado trabajo cuando lo había necesitado y lo había tratado siempre con gran consideración y respeto – no podía permitirse tratarlo mal. No sería justo.

Pensando en cuán diferente era ahora su pensamiento respecto al trato con las personas – tenía que admitir que su relación con Sydney lo había hecho cambiar radicalmente de personalidad, todos lo decían y no se alejaban lo más mínimo de la verdad – Severus abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que este contenía.

Nada más llegar al segundo párrafo se quedó de piedra.

_¿¡QUE!?_ – se levantó de golpe, ultrajado – _Ese maldito…_

No entendía que demonios estaba pasando: Malfoy le contaba que su hijo había atacado a Nereus durante uno de los recreos y que había sido expulsado de la escuela por eso, junto con sus amigos. En resumidas cuentas, le aseguraba que el chico ya había sido castigado debidamente y que las consecuencias para él serían ejemplares. Y le pedía humildemente perdón por los fatales acontecimientos.

_¿Fatales acontecimientos?_ – Snape quería estrangular a alguien – _Esa bestia a atacado a mi hijo y en compañía de sus amigos, además… ¡y Dumbledore se lo ha callado!_

Estaba furioso. Arrugó la carta entre sus manos y buscó con la mirada a la lechuza de los Malfoy. Esta se había parapetado en lo más alto de su sillón. Sintiendo unas mezquinas ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo al pajarraco, ya que no podía hacerle lo mismo al causante de todo, Sylvan Malfoy, Snape cogió algo de pergamino y la pluma de su escritorio y con todo ello redactó una carta para Draco que lo haría enrojecer de vergüenza hasta la cintura de los pantalones, cuando la recibiera.

_Esto no va a quedar así_ – se dijo Severus, volviéndose hacia la chimenea.

Lanzando un puñado de polvos _Flú_ que cogió de la repisa sobre el hogar, consiguió aparecerse entre las llamas en el despacho de Dumbledore, en _Hogwarts_.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore, venga aquí ahora mismo, sé que está usted ahí!

- ¡Severus! – Dumbledore no pareció percatarse del enfado que se percibía en su tono mientras acudía a su llamada – Me alegro mucho de verle. ¿Qué tal está la familia? ¿Y los niños? ¿Y Sydney? ¡Me he enterado de qué está embarazada otra vez, Severus, mi enhorabuena! ¿Qué es, niño o niña? ¿Lo sabéis ya? ¿Qué tal está el nuevo pequeño…?

- ¿Por qué no me comunicó lo de Nereus?

El tono agresivo del profesor contrarió al director.

- ¿Nereus? ¡Oh! – carraspeó – Oh, bueno, si, Severus, la verdad es que no quise daros un disgusto, ni a ti ni a Sydney… fue solo un lío de adolescentes. Nereus está bien…

- Le han atacado en el colegio, Dumbledore, por amor de Dios. Tenía usted que habérmelo dicho. ¿Es qué cree que no me apetece estar al tanto de ese tipo de cosas? Es mi hijo, tengo derecho a saber lo que le pasa en la escuela.

- Si, Severus, lo sé. Lo sé, tranquilízate. Los culpables ya han sido expulsados de la escuela.

- Ya lo sé – replicó airadamente Snape – Me he enterado de todo porque Draco Malfoy me ha escrito una carta, pidiéndome disculpas por lo que su hijo le ha hecho al mío. ¿Se lo puede usted imaginar?

- Siempre supe que ese muchacho te guardaba mucha lealtad, Severus. Creo que tú eres el único ante el que es capaz de humillarse de esa manera – notó Dumbledore.

- Eso no me importa y usted lo sabe. ¿Dónde está Nereus? Tráigale aquí, quiero verle.

- Severus, el muchacho está en clase, no puedo traerle para que le veas en estos momentos. Y créeme que siento muchísimo no haberos avisado, pero compréndeme. Mira como te has puesto, Severus.

- Me pongo como me da la gana. Tengo mis razones.

- Lo sé, tranquilo. No le estoy cuestionando – afirmó Dumbledore – Mira, ya todo pasó. Nereus se recuperó casi al instante, no hemos tenido que lamentar más daños. La señora Pomfrey hizo un buen trabajo, como siempre.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué esos salvajes atacaron a mi hijo, Dumbledore? Usted lo tiene que saber.

- Lo sé – admitió Dumbledore – Le atacaron porque el día anterior habían tirado a Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry, tú sabes quien es – Severus asintió, con expresión agria – En fin, lo tiraron al lago. Podría haberse ahogado, o muerto entre los tentáculos del nuevo calamar gigante, que es tan agresivo que he tenido que prohibir a todos que se acerquen al lago hasta que Hagrid pueda llevárselo y traer uno nuevo. El viejo calamar gigante que estaba aquí cuando tú enseñabas murió y tuvimos que reemplazarlo…

- Eso no me interesa. Cuénteme la razón del ataque.

- Esa es la verdadera razón – argumentó Dumbledore – Albus pudo morir y Nereus, siendo testigo de ello, se lanzó al lago y le rescató.

La expresión de Severus, al oír estas palabras, cambió del enfado a la estupefacción y después al enfado otra vez.

- ¿¡Mi hijo se metió en el lago!? ¿¡Con esa bestia asesina!? ¿¡Cómo se lo permitió usted, Dumbledore!?

- Yo no se lo permití. Él ya se ha enfrentado dos veces al calamar y en la segunda ocasión logró vencerlo, hasta tal punto que el calamar huye cada vez que lo ve, no tienes que preocuparte de que alguna vez lo ataque, Severus. Tu hijo ya se ha encargado de solucionar eso.

Snape temblaba. Nereus podría haber estado en peligro. Podría haberse matado. Y para colmo no era la primera vez que ese bicho inmundo y él se enfrentaban…

- ¿Desde cuando tiene usted ese calamar gigante agresivo en el colegio?

- Vino el verano pasado. Lleva aquí unos… seis meses, poco más o menos.

- Y me imagino que usted le prohibiría a todo el mundo acercarse al lago a principios de curso, ¿no? Como siempre.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿¡Y entonces qué hacía mi hijo la primera vez en el lago, si usted lo había prohibido!? No debería haber estado allí. Espero por su bien que le anulara el permiso especial de natación nocturna, Dumbledore.

- Se lo anulé – Dumbledore hablaba con un tono de absoluta calma, tratando de controlar como podía la cólera de Snape. Dios, no quería ser Nereus cuando su padre se pusiera en contacto con él para reclamarle por sus acciones – Pero tu hijo… en fin, ya sabes como es. Quiso intentarlo. Y salió un poco escaldado, si he de ser sincero… no. No, Severus, no ponga esa cara, no le pasó nada – se apresuro a añadir, temeroso de un nuevo arranque de furia del ex-maestro de _Pociones_ – Salió ileso y yo mismo lo reprendí.

- ¡Y sin embargo él volvió a intentarlo! – Dumbledore no sabía si era el danzar de las llamas o la rabia lo que deformaba en ese instante los rasgos de Severus, aunque sospechaba que podía tratarse de una combinación de ambos factores – Ese maldito muchacho… ¡inconsciente! Cuando hable con él se va a enterar. Haciendo esa clase de cosas a nuestras espaldas, saltándose las normas del colegio, ¿¡qué habría pensado su madre si se llega a enterar!? Menudo disgusto nos habría dado.

- Si, eso es verdad. Pero… Severus… no la tome con él. Es joven y a veces demasiado impetuoso. Es normal, a su edad.

- No intente defenderle – declaró Snape, mirándolo calculadoramente – Sé de sobra que siempre intenta quitar hierro a todo lo malo que hace.

- Eh… bueno… es mi ahijado – alegó Dumbledore – No puede criticarme porque le mime en exceso.

- Por supuesto que puedo. No pienso consentir que ninguno de mis hijos sea un niño de papá. Y menos que nada por intervención suya – lo reprendió – Parece mentira. Nadie diría que es usted el director de _Hogwarts_: a veces se comporta como un autentico crío.

- ¿Y qué quiere, Severus, que sea como usted? A los veinte años parecía un viejo de setenta y cinco, por su actitud.

- Y usted, acercándose a los doscientos, en ocasiones parece que tuviera solo dieciséis.

- Gracias. ¿Lo dice por lo bien qué me conservo? – Dumbledore sonrió, complacido, mientras Snape se controlaba para no estallar – Tranquilo, Severus. No se ponga así. Debería preocuparse por lo que de verdad es importante, ¿umm? – lo miró con suspicacia por encima de sus gafas de media concha.

Severus suspiró, exasperado. El enfado ya se le había pasado en su mayor parte, pero todavía estaba un poco ofuscado por lo que había pasado y porque Dumbledore no le hubiera comunicado nada. Pero el anciano director tenía razón, debía preocuparse de lo importante.

- ¿Nereus está bien? ¿Le hicieron daño?

- Solo le hincharon la nariz y la mano. Pero no tema, él ya está bien. Poppy se encargó perfectamente de ello.

- Bendita sea. Dumbledore, quiero hablar con mi hijo en cuanto pueda.

- Prueba a hacerlo esta tarde, después de las clases – le sugirió el director – Yo mismo puedo traerlo aquí para que converséis, si quieres.

- De acuerdo – Snape suspiró - ¿Le ha quedado alguna cicatriz?

- No – Dumbledore estaba un poco confundido - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Si hablo con él, tendré que decírselo también a Sydney. No quiero que se quede sin ver a su hijo, pero tampoco deseo que vea si tiene alguna cicatriz. La identificaría enseguida y ella es peor que yo, cuando se enfada. Y tratándose de su pequeño, aún mas – de pronto bufó – Parece que no se da cuenta de que Nereus crece. Ya no tiene tres años.

Dumbledore se echó a reír.

- Discúlpeme, Severus, pero usted se comporta exactamente igual que su esposa, cuando se trata de sus hijos: los dos reaccionan como dragones cuando todo depende de defender a sus retoños.

Snape puso mala cara.

- Son mis hijos, es mi deber como padre.

- Y no se lo discuto… ya hubiera querido yo tener algún hijo… pero, bueno, ahora tengo casi cuatro y un montón de nietos. No me puedo quejar.

- Aunque sean familiares postizos, que usted mismo se adjudica, ¿no?

- Si – Dumbledore rió – Sobre todo si me los adjudico yo.

- No tiene usted remedio.

- Ni usted tampoco, Severus, ni usted tampoco.

- Dejémoslo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Se va ya? ¿No quiere invitar a su señora a que me haga una pequeña visita, vía chimenea?

- Sydney está durmiendo. Algunos días le gusta hacer la siesta.

- Ah, está bien. Le veré esta tarde, Severus. ¿Sobre las cinco le viene bien?

- Seré puntual – prometió Snape, desapareciendo tras despedirse.

- Ay – Dumbledore suspiró, poniéndose en pie – Nereus… no sabes la que esta noche te espera.

Los padres Snape eran muy amorosos y complacientes con sus hijos. Y cuando se trataba de que algo malo les pudiera ocurrir a sus vástagos… no estaba seguro sobre cual de los dos era peor. A veces, cuando más se inclinaba por uno de ellos, algo tenía que pasar que hacía que dudara.

En todo caso, su instinto le decía que Nereus se llevaría una bronca en cuanto cruzara el primer vistazo con su padre.

* * *

Un olor agradable flotaba en el aire cuando Nereus despertó. Abrió los azules ojos, somnoliento y dejó que su olfato lo hiciera levantar a medias de la cama.

Cama.

Nereus se sobresaltó, observando las sábanas.

_Estoy en una cama_. _Pero si yo estaba en clase… en los terrenos…_

- Vaya – desde la derecha le llegó una voz jovial – Por fin ha despertado, señor Snape. Ya creí que se perdería la cena. Sin duda ha debido de pasar muy mala noche, para dormir tanto.

Nereus miró en dirección a la voz, asombrado. Era Hagrid y él estaba tendido en su cama, dentro de su cabaña.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo he llegado? Yo estaba en clase…

- Te quedaste dormido.

Los ojos de Nereus se abrieron de par en par. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿¡Me he vuelto a dormir!? ¿¡En su clase!?

- Si – contesto Hagrid, asintiendo. Fue hasta el hogar y apartó una humeante tetera del fuego para llevarla hasta la mesa – Pero tranquilo, no te reñiré ni quitaré puntos a tu casa por ello – el muchacho lo miró, estupefacto. ¿No habría castigo? ¿Ni retirada de puntos para _Slytherin_? – A la hora del recreo, Albus Potter vino a verme. Me explicó tu caso. Quería que no te perjudicara, si veía que te quedabas dormido de nuevo en clase – explicó – Por lo visto ya te ha pasado en _Herbología_. Yo le dije que podía traerte aquí si se daba cuenta de que te dormías y que yo distraería a los demás, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nereus se sentía cada vez más sumergido en el mundo de los sueños. La irrealidad lo embargaba. Tenía que estar todavía dormido, soñando. No podía creer que Albus hubiera dado la cara por él en semejante asunto. No otra, vez. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía. Empezó a preguntarse por qué Potter se empeñaba tanto en protegerle y hacerle las cosas más fáciles: ¿sería bondad sincera? ¿El chico estaba loco y no apreciaba el sutil detalle de a qué casa pertenecía cada uno de ellos? ¿Acaso no le importaba? ¿Se estaba burlando de él o simplemente es que no consideraba pagada todavía su deuda y por eso hacía todo aquello por él?

_No, él dijo que estábamos en paz después de haberme salvado de los hechizos de Sylvan y los demás_.

¿Y entonces por qué lo hacía?

Quizás por la misma razón por la que le había prestado sus apuntes de _Herbología_: Albus Potter no parecía la clase de chico a la que le importara de qué casa era cada quien. Tenía aversión a los _Slytherin_ como cualquier _Gryffindor_, pero con él la cosa cambiaba. Debido a la relación entre sus familias y a que se habían salvado la vida mutuamente… bueno… Albus se estaba portando muy bien con él. Y no se le metía en la cabeza que lo hiciera solo por burla o cortesía.

- Tendré que darle las gracias, en cuanto le vea – murmuró para sí mismo.

- Eso estaría bien – dijo Hagrid – Oye. Son casi las cinco, deberías volver al castillo. La cena se celebrará dentro de una hora.

- Si – Nereus se bajó de un desanimado salto de la cama – Eso haré. Iré a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.

Hagrid asintió, conforme. Nereus se agachó para recoger su mochila que estaba junto a la cama, en el suelo y al hacerlo vio que en la mesilla de noche, sujetado por un estrafalario pisapapeles, había un trozo de pergamino escrito donde leyó su nombre. Curioso, alejó la mochila de su pensamiento y apartando el pisapapeles se hizo con lo que parecía ser una nota. Comprobó que había sido escrita para él por Albus y decía:

_Nereus: _

_Te has vuelto a quedar dormido. No te preocupes, nadie se ha dado cuenta. Hablé con Hagrid durante el recreo, previendo lo que podría pasar. Me dijo que podía llevarte a su cabaña si veía que te dormías, así que no te asustes si te despiertas allí, porque es precisamente lo que he hecho._

_Espero que duermas bien._

_Albus._

_PD: Pesas menos de lo que yo creía._

_¿Qué?_ – pensó Nereus, estupefacto - _¿Qué peso menos de lo que él creía? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿¡Y por qué…!?_

- Hagrid – el guardabosque lo miró – ¿Qué quiere decir esto, lo sabe? – le pasó la nota y el profesor rápidamente la leyó.

Sonrió.

- ¿Lo de la posdata, dices? – el joven asintió – Me parece que lo menciona porque Albus te trajo hasta aquí en brazos – los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con desmesura. Otra vez esa explosión de motas blancas en su mirada – Yo le vi hacerlo.

- ¿Él…? ¿É-e-el hizo eso? ¿Por qué? Es decir, podría haberme transportado mediante magia.

- Oh, bueno, ¿eso realmente importa? Albus lo hizo de la primera manera que se le pasó por la cabeza, seguro. Estaba más concentrado en sacarte de mi clase rápidamente que en cualquier otra cosa. No lo puedes culpar.

- No. Yo… no lo estoy haciendo – replicó Nereus, azorado – Es solo que… en fin, no me llevan a la cama en brazos desde que era pequeño.

Hagrid se rió.

- Pues ya es hora de que de vez en cuando vuelvas a los buenos tiempos, ¿eh, muchacho? – Nereus lo miró un poco extrañado – Bueno, es igual. El caso es que todo está bien. Y regresa de una vez a la escuela, chico, se te va a hacer tarde.

Nereus supo que tenía razón y quedándose con la nota recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida de la cabaña.

- Hagrid – dijo, antes de salir - Gracias por dejarme dormir en su cama. Es muy… cómoda – añadió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

El guardabosque rió.

- ¿Por qué crees que es la mía?

Nereus rió también y tras despedirse, desapareció por la puerta. Emprendió la vuelta al castillo a paso rápido, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la biblioteca. Llevaba consigo su mochila llena de libros y la nota que Albus le había dejado iba apretada en su mano derecha. Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que debía concluir cuanto antes los deberes que tenía para mañana, así como pasar los apuntes de _Herbología_ a sus notas, para poder devolvérselos a Albus. Haría primero esto último, porque así podría mandar antes los apuntes por correo y se quedaría tranquilo de que el otro tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer sus ejercicios sin tener que agobiarse.

_También tengo que darle las gracias_ – meditó – _Cuando le mande con Magical sus apuntes, le enviaré una nota, agradeciéndoselo_. _Habré de compensarle, un día de estos…_

Estaba a punto de entrar en la biblioteca cuando unas manos delgadas a la vez que fuertes se cernieron sobre sus hombros. Giró para ver de quien se trataba, sobresaltado y descubrió el bondadoso rostro del director frente al suyo.

- Nereus, hijo, Tu padre desea hablar contigo. Está en la chimenea de mi despacho, acompáñame.

Durante un momento Nereus se sorprendió y después pensó que algo malo se avecinaba. ¿Por qué querría su padre hablar con él? ¿Habría sucedido algo malo en casa? ¿Quizás se había enterado de lo que le había pasado con Malfoy y los otros?

_Mejor es no pensarlo_. _Tal vez solo desee hablar. A lo mejor mamá está con él, eso siempre lo calma. Y no tiene nada que reprocharme, ¿no?_

Una desagradable sensación le asaltó el estomago: ¿y si su padre se había enterado, pese a la discreción de Albus, de qué se había quedado dormido dos veces ese día en clase? ¿Y si sabía ya qué había terminado el día durmiendo en la cabaña del guarda, faltando al resto de sus clases?

Prefirió no dejarse llevar por los nervios, mientras caminaba junto a Dumbledore hacia su despacho. Si su padre le veía la culpabilidad reflejada en la cara enseguida sabría que había hecho algo mal y lo reprendería… tampoco era cuestión de que se enterara de cosas que desconocía por el momento.


	6. Capítulo 6

**VI**

- Hola, papá.

Nereus tomó asiento al estilo indio frente a la chimenea. Se acomodó sobre la mullida alfombra mientras su padre lo observaba, con fijeza de arriba abajo, como si pretendiera hacerle un exhaustivo examen visual… evidentemente esa era su intención.

Snape observó detenidamente a su hijo. Llevaba la túnica ordinaria de la escuela, tenía el cabello un poco revuelto y en los ojos una ligera capa de algo que los hacía brillar, algo que él identificó como posible sueño. Se preguntó al instante por qué Nereus sentiría sueño, pero inmediatamente le llegó la respuesta: seguramente el muchacho había tenido un día duro. Era normal que tuviera sueño. Y quizás con todo el problema de Sylvan, tal vez no hubiera podido dormir del todo bien.

Al acordarse de aquel asunto su rostro se frunció. Vio a Nereus encogerse levemente al ver su expresión y viendo esos fantásticos ojos azules, tan semejantes a los de su mujer, mirándolo con expectación, no pudo controlarse:

- ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió!?

Nereus se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltado por su grito.

- ¡Papá!

Severus lo ignoró.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste meterte en el lago con esa cosa!? ¿¡Es qué no tienes seso, ni razón!? ¿¡Y si te hubiera ocurrido algo!? ¿¡Y si se hubiera enterado tu madre!? ¿¡Tienes idea del disgusto que le habrías dado!? ¡Eres un inconsciente, Nereus! ¡Esperaba más responsabilidad de ti!

- Papá, tú no lo entiendes – se excusó el joven, azorado – Déjame que te lo explique…

- ¡Ya estás tardando! – replicó Snape, cruzándose enfadado de brazos.

Nereus tragó saliva, avergonzado y nervioso.

- Papá, Sylvan y los otros tiraron a Albus Potter al lago. Él podría haberse matado y por eso me lancé a salvarle. No me dio miedo el calamar, porque siempre huye al verme. De verdad, papá, por más agresivo que sea a mí no me hace nada…

- Ya lo sé – lo cortó Snape – Dumbledore me contó que te encontraste dos veces con él sin su permiso, chiquillo atolondrado. ¿Por qué te metiste en el lago la primera vez, si sabías que estaba prohibido? ¿Es qué no te dabas cuenta de que podrían haberte expulsado? Nadie debe desobedecer las prohibiciones del director. Y tú lo hiciste, no solo una vez, sino dos. Debería darte vergüenza ¡Esa mala bestia podría haberte matado!

- Pero no lo hizo – Nereus ya había perdido el miedo, aunque todavía lo intimidaba bastante la mueca enfadada de su padre – Ya sé que hice mal, al enfrentarme dos veces al calamar en el lago desobedeciendo a Dumbledore, pero tenía que hacerlo. No pensaba renunciar a mis prácticas de natación solo por un simple calamar.

- Ese no es un simple calamar y tú lo sabes. Dumbledore me contó que devoró a dos de los operarios que lo trasladaron al lago. Y en su primera semana casi se come a un profesor que iba tranquilamente caminando cerca de la orilla del lago. Lo agarró con un tentáculo por el tobillo y si el pobre hombre no llega a ser más hábil en encantamientos, a estas horas estaría muerto. Sería un montón de excrementos de calamar carnívoro gigante y tú podrías haberlo sido también.

- Pero no lo fui – replicó Nereus, un poco molesto por la excesiva protección de su padre. Ya no era un niño, tenía catorce años, por amor de Dios – Y en cuanto a lo que hice por Albus, papá, no me arrepiento. Aunque no me hubiera enfrentado al calamar antes, te aseguro que me habría arrojado al lago igualmente a salvarle. ¡Podría haber muerto, por culpa de la inconsciente maldad de Sylvan y los demás!

- Eso no te lo estoy discutiendo. Tu acción fue buena, hijo. Aunque Potter sea un _Gryffindor_, no quiere decir que tú tengas que presenciar su muerte y quedarte tan tranquilo, aunque seas un _Slytherin_. He de alabarte por ello, porque no creo que jamás ningún _Slytherin_ haya dado su vida por un _Gryffindor_. Ni siquiera se les habrá pasado por la cabeza – declaró – Pero lo que no me gusta es que te hayas metido en el lago, sabiendo lo del calamar, solo por una estúpida afición nocturna.

- ¡No es una estúpida afición nocturna! – los ojos del chico brillaron con indignación. Snape suspiró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no recordar que la natación era una posible salida para su hijo – Sabes perfectamente que me gustaría dedicarme al deporte, cuando salga de la escuela. Puedo ser un gran atleta, todo el mundo lo dice y si me preparo adecuadamente podría llegar muy lejos…

- Está bien, Nereus – lo cortó, con tono suave – Lo siento. Mira, hijo – suspiró – Ya sé que quieres ser deportista, una vez que abandones _Hogwarts_ y sé que te encantaría dedicarte a la natación, pero esa no debería ser una excusa para hacer lo que hiciste. Eso no estuvo bien. Podría haberte pasado algo y a tu madre y a mí nos habría dado un pasmo. Imagínate si un buen día nos mandan una carta del colegio para que vayamos a recoger tus restos, lo poco que hayan podido sacar del lago después del ataque del calamar – afirmó, sombrío - ¿No te has parado a pensar en eso?

Nereus se retrajo. No, no lo había pensado. No había sopesado las emociones de sus padres cuando se lanzó al lago la primera vez, buscando una hora de disfrute con su actividad deportiva favorita. Realmente había sido un inconsciente, como decía su padre y no por haberse arrojado al lago con el peligro del calamar, eso era aparte, sino por no haber tenido en cuenta lo que sentirían sus padres si a él le ocurría algo… su madre, principalmente, se moriría si algo alguna vez llegaba a sucederle y él lo sabía.

- Lo siento – musitó, cabizbajo – Lo siento, papá, eso no lo había pensado… no quería preocuparos… perdona – pidió, mirándolo avergonzado.

Snape volvió suspirar. Sabía que no valía la pena hacerse el duro, aunque fuera con el sano propósito de que el muchacho aprendiera. ¡Rayos! Si no podía resistirse a la mirada triste de su mujer, ¿como suponía que iba a soportar la de su hijo? Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un niño todavía.

- Está bien. Dejemos ese tema.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- Si – reconoció Severus – Pero se me pasará.

- ¿Lo sabe mamá?

- ¡No! – el tono de Snape fue cortante - ¿Crees qué soy estúpido? No se lo contaría por nada del mundo. Si ella llegara a tener siquiera noticias de lo que ha podido ocurrirte… – negó con la morena cabeza - No pienso darle un disgusto de ese tamaño por tu culpa.

Nereus suspiró, abatido. Pasaron dos largos minutos hasta que volvieron a hablar. Snape retomó la palabra:

- He venido a verte por lo que me contó Dumbledore, respecto al ataque que sufriste por parte de Sylvan y sus amigos, en un recreo. El director me ha contado que te hechizaron, hijo.

- Es verdad – admitió Nereus, tras una corta pausa – Fue por lo de Albus. Me pillaron desprevenido en el recreo y me hechizaron.

- ¿Todos a la vez?

Nereus asintió. La furia volvió a reflejarse en el rostro de Severus. En esos instantes tenía la sana intención de matar a Malfoy, o a su hijo, o a los dos si hacía falta. Panda de cobardes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a su hijo? En cuanto les pillara les iba a…

- … él me salvo.

- ¿Qué? – Snape miró confuso a su hijo - ¿Qué has dicho?

Nereus le devolvió una mirada extrañada.

- He dicho que pudo haber sido peor, pero que Albus me salvó. El los hechizó a todos y luego me ayudó a ir a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey me curó muy bien. No me han quedado cicatrices en la mano, ni nada.

- Si, menos mal – rezongó Snape – Tu madre espera su turno para verte y no quería que te viese con ninguna cicatriz, porque si llega a sospechar siquiera lo que ha pasado y se entera de quienes han sido… puedes dar por seguro que Malfoy no será el único al que deje sin cabeza – declaró, sincero.

Nereus asintió. Conocía el genio de su madre.

- ¿Mamá está ahí contigo?

- No, está en la cocina, ayudando a Dorie a preparar la cena. Se lo he permitido para que tuviera algo que hacer, mientras nosotros charlábamos.

Nereus volvió a asentir, pero después emitió una risita. Severus lo miró, alzando una ceja. Nereus rió aún más ante la expresión de la cara de su padre. A la mente de Snape vino un recuerdo: una de las múltiples noches en que Nereus, de bebé, los despertaba llorando y las primeras veces se acercaba él a la cuna para no molestar a su mujer, que necesitaba descanso tras el parto. Se acordó de cómo el niño se lo quedaba mirando, silencioso, con sus ojos azules enormes, tan fascinantes como los de su madre. Debido al malhumor que se le ponía siempre por perder horas de sueño, Severus se le acercaba y le fruncía fieramente el entrecejo, táctica muy efectiva que solía utilizar con los alumnos más díscolos y que siempre le daba resultado… excepto con Nereus. El muy ladino se reía cada vez que le ponía cara de enfadado. Batía palmas, se llevaba las manos juntas a la sonriente boquita sin dientes y golpeaba con sus pequeños pies en el colchón de la cuna, como si su enfado fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Y tal parecía que esa costumbre continuaba poseyéndolo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó su padre, exasperado.

- Es que – Nereus tenía una brillante sonrisa en el rostro – Mamá no es de las mujeres que dejan que se les _permita_ nada. Me parece más bien que ella ha decidido hacer la cena y tú te has aprovechado de eso, para que no nos moleste si tenías que gritarme. Ella no te habría pedido permiso para nada.

Severus se enderezó.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías, niño? Eso no son más que imbecilidades inventadas tuyas.

- Es la verdad – aseguró Nereus, sonriente – Lo he visto.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y luego resopló. Nereus ocultó una sonrisa, para no hacer enfadar de nuevo a su padre.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? Se alegrará de saber que hemos terminado.

- Si, de acuerdo.

- Aguarda aquí un momento.

Severus desapareció de las llamas y de su vista. Nereus aguardó en el despacho, en silencio – Dumbledore había salido nada más dejarlo frente a la chimenea, _para no molestar a la familia_, había dicho – hasta que pudo oír pasos apresurados y una alegre voz de mujer. Sonrió. Su madre estaba en camino.

Al momento, el rostro bello de la pelirroja apareció ante él.

- ¡Nereus, cielo!

- Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

- Fantástica, ¿y tú?

- Bien. Aquí todo bien, ¿y allí? ¿Cómo les va a todos?

- Oh, muy bien, hijo – Sydney sonrió – Los gemelos siguen teniendo problemas con las matemáticas, pero tu hermana Selena ha sacado un diez en su ultima redacción.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Nereus – Estará muy contenta.

- Desde luego – Sydney sonrió – Creo que algún día llegará a ser una gran escritora. O periodista.

- Eso si renuncia a ayudar a papá con lo de las pociones.

- Dejadla que elija hacer lo que le de la gana – se oyó espetar la voz de Severus, desde detrás de su señora – Vais a marearla con lo que pensáis que puede ser y solo tiene diez años.

- Cálmate, cariño – lo conminó Sydney, desapareciendo un momento de entre las llamas – Selena será lo que desee, ella lo decidirá. Nosotros solo nos limitamos a especular con sus talentos, querido, nadie la está atacando – volvió a meter la cabeza en la chimenea – Ay que ver como se pone tu padre cuando se trata de tu hermana – le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

- Sydney – la voz de Snape sonó enfadada otra vez – No hables como si yo sintiera predilección por alguno de mis hijos, sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Los quiero a todos por igual.

- Que si, Severus. Nadie lo duda – meneando la cabeza, la mujer enfocó de nuevo con una sonrisa a su hijo – Dime, cariño, ¿hay novedades con el jefe de tu casa? ¿Al fin se ha decidido a decirle lo que siente a esa simpática profesora?

- ¡Qué va! – dijo Nereus – El profesor McPherson es demasiado tímido, mamá. Pero yo creo que los dos se gustan – sonrió picaramente – Ayer se sentaron a cenar juntos en la mesa de los profesores y lo único que ella hizo fue preguntarle si quería mas pollo frito y él se sonrojó tanto que creí que iba a explotarle la cabeza. Yo lo vi porque me siento muy cerca de la tarima.

- Oooh – Sydney batió palmas, entusiasmada. Tras ella su marido suspiró, fastidiado por el tema. Ella le ignoró – Entonces la cosa marcha, más o menos. Oye, mira, Nereus ¿por qué no le das algunos de mis consejos? A lo mejor le ayudan a conquistar a esa mujer.

- No creo que los acepte, mamá. El profesor McPherson se sentiría muy ofendido si yo o cualquiera pretendiera darle lecciones de conquista – dijo Nereus – Él es muy formal para esas cosas.

- Como debe ser – les llegó a ambos la voz de Snape – Os estáis metiendo donde no os llaman ¿Quien os da derecho a decirle a ese pobre muchacho como tiene que conquistar a una profesora…?

- Ah, Severus, siempre has sido un aguafiestas – se quejó su mujer – Yo solo intento que el romance de Morag salga bien.

- Y quien te ha dicho que Morag quiere que le ayudes, ¿eh? No deberías meterte donde no te han llamado, pequeña Syd.

Aunque su madre desapareció en ese preciso momento del hogar, Nereus sabía perfectamente que en aquel instante ella estaría enfrentando a su padre con las manos en las caderas, mirándolo desafiante. Él acababa de llamarla _pequeña Syd_ y eso era algo que ella no soportaba… a menos, claro, que se lo dijera en tono meloso, ya que entonces…

- Nereus – el tono de voz de su madre sonó apremiante – Voy a matar a tu padre. Seguramente será una operación que me llevara mucho tiempo, por lo que parece que no vamos a poder seguir con nuestra conversación. ¿Nos vemos en otro momento, cielo? Deja que te de un beso.

Las llamas se le acercaron peligrosamente. Nereus se aparto, sabiendo de sobra que le quemarían si lo tocaban, cosa de la que su madre parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Finalmente él se lo advirtió y ella, avergonzada por su despiste, le pidió perdón y le mandó el beso soplándolo en su mano. Luego se despidió y no volvió a verla.

Su padre se estaba ganando una bronca, seguro.

Nereus se levantó del suelo y salió a paso lento del despacho del director. No había sido para tanto, en realidad: su padre apenas le había gritado. Al final del todo le había revelado su preocupación – que él entendía totalmente – y luego había pasado a la conversación con su madre.

De aquella reprimenda había escapado mejor que nunca.

* * *

Aquella mañana Morag llegó como siempre temprano a desayunar. Eran casi las siete, pero aún a esa hora el comedor estaba vació. Aún así él sabía bien que no tendría que esperar mucho para que llegaran los más madrugadores.

Se encaminó hacia la gran mesa de la tarima, esperando encontrarla igualmente vacía, pero para su sorpresa uno de sus compañeros se le había adelantado y estaba ya desayunando.

Deleitándose con un oloroso plato de huevos revueltos con bacon, había una bruja alta vestida con una inusual túnica azul grisáceo. Su cabello – de un color castaño muy semejante al suyo y con una curiosa veta de rubio que destacaba como una golondrina entre una bandada de pavos reales - le caía en media melena sobre el rostro, ocultándoselo en parte. Morag observó los divertidos pendientes que la mujer lucía: en la oreja que podía ver – la izquierda – llevaba un pequeño pendiente con forma de corazón y otro más debajo de este que simulaba una estrella. Bajando más la mirada se fijó en el reloj mágico, cuya esfera se ocultaba vuelta hacia abajo en su muñeca izquierda.

Morag sabía exactamente quien era ella y no solo porque fuera su compañera de trabajo. Aquella mujer era la única profesora de la escuela que siempre usaba pantalones. Según le contó una vez, detestaba las faldas.

El profesor carraspeó, intentando reunir valor para sentarse junto a ella. Pero justo en ese momento la mujer pareció percatarse de su presencia y levantó la vista. Lo miró, sonriéndole con sus adorables ojos marrones – él sabía que en realidad eran marrón/verdosos, pero el verde solo se veía de forma patente en verano, cuando el marrón prácticamente desaparecía de sus iris – llenos de contento.

- ¡Morag! ¿Qué tal está esta mañana? Le veo más guapo que ayer.

El jefe de la casa _Slytherin_ se sonrojó intensamente. Agradeció que nadie más que ella – aunque el hecho de que pudiera verlo en ese estado era de por sí degradante – estuviera allí, porque si sus alumnos tuvieran que verle enrojecido como un colegial, por tan sencillo halago…

La profesora rió.

- Se sonroja usted como un chiquillo – notó, divertida – Pero venga, Morag, siéntese aquí conmigo – le retiró la silla – Vamos, ¿a qué espera? ¿No quiere desayunar?

Él asintió, incapaz de hablar. Murmurando una súplica para no hacer el tonto en su presencia una vez más, el joven profesor tomó asiento a su lado. Al instante apareció la comida en su plato y la atacó discretamente, tratando de ver en el alimento una excusa para no mirarla a ella. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que la veía. Algo se le agitaba en el estómago y estaba seguro de que aquellas nauseas nada tenían que ver con el asco. La primera vez que ella llego allí, hacía ahora un año, ellos se habían conocido fortuitamente: un potente dolor de estomago le impidió asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida a los estudiantes el curso pasado, haciendo que perdiera la oportunidad de conocer en el banquete a la nueva profesora de _Aritmancia_. Pero eso poco importó, porque tuvo su primer encontronazo con ella en la primera semana de clases, apenas tres días después de la ceremonia. Lo recordaría siempre, pues no es nada fácil que uno olvide el momento en que una pesada puerta de madera le golpeó en la cara – casi rompiéndole la nariz – en una nublada y ventosa noche de primeros de septiembre.

Él había caído al suelo delante de los alumnos de su casa, a los que había ido a buscar para conducirlos a su primera clase de _Astronomía_. Al instante ella tuvo conciencia de lo que había pasado y sin apenas cerrar la puerta del aula de la que acababa de salir, se inclinó sobre él para averiguar cual era su estado y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aquellos fueron los primeros ojos verdes que en su vida consiguieron mantenerlo anclado al suelo, sin necesidad de cadena o hechizo alguno.

Cada vez que recordaba la manera tan estúpida en que se había quedado mirándola…

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en como se conocieron él y la profesora, porque al momento comenzaron a entrar profesores y algunos alumnos y él prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para sí y desayunar tranquilamente. Sobre media hora después llegaron las lechuzas – muy temprano para la entrega del correo, pero en fin – y depositaron pequeños y grandes paquetes entre las manos de unos cuantos alumnos y profesores que desayunaban en las mesas.

Un pequeño artefacto, envuelto en papel de regalo, cayó directamente sobre el regazo de Morag. Este, sorprendido de haber obtenido correspondencia – normalmente solo recibía el periódico – dio lo ultimo que quedaba de su desayuno a su lechuza y abrió el paquetito. Dentro se hallaba guardada la más hermosa y brillante esfera que el profesor hubiera visto jamás. Venía prendida a un collar de plata. De pronto la reconoció, cuando emitió un resplandor rojizo que semejaba sangre.

- ¡Dios mío! Es la… es la…

- ¿Es la verdadera esfera de _Marte_? – preguntó la profesora, inclinándose curiosa ante él – El dueño de la tienda me dijo que si, pero me gustaría estar segura. Claro que un astrónomo como usted seguro que sabe si es falsa o no, ¿verdad? – se rió.

Morag sintió como si acabaran de clavarle un gigantesco alfiler.

- ¿Es… es…? ¿Me la ha regalado usted? Pero… señorita Camui. Esta esfera es auténtica, le ha debido de costar una fortuna…

La mujer suspiró, al parecer un poco malhumorada.

- En primer lugar – lo miró muy seria – Jamás se hace alusión a nada que tenga que ver con el precio de un regalo, Morag y en segundo lugar: mi nombre es Mayumi. ¿De acuerdo? Mayumi. Deje de llamarme señorita Camui, por amor de Dios, ya nadie de aquí lo hace.

Se volvió para continuar bebiendo su té de las mañanas y él se sintió nuevamente avergonzado. Lo que menos pretendía – nunca lo había pretendido – era ofenderla. Y estaba claro que lo acababa de hacer.

- Yo… lo siento. ¿Pero por qué… por qué me lo ha comprado, Mayumi?

Ella se volvió, mirándole con una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de hacerle estallar las venas del corazón, por lo rápido que comenzó a latir este.

- Parece mentira que usted mismo no lo recuerde, Morag. Es su cumpleaños – alegó – Treinta y uno de octubre, señor, _Halloween_. Su cumpleaños.

Los ojos de Morag se abrieron con sorpresa. ¡Era cierto! Aquel miércoles era treinta y uno de octubre, era _Halloween_. Era su cumpleaños. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Seguro que ella pensaría ahora que era un completo estúpido, por no poder recordar semejante fecha.

- Lo había olvidado – admitió – Estaba tan metido en preparar las clases, que…

- No se preocupe, Morag. Eso es exceso de trabajo, ya verá cuando lleguen los exámenes finales – dijo Mayumi y sorprendentemente le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se inclinó hacia él para hablarle – Le diré lo que haremos. Vamos a visitar esta tarde _Hogsmeade_ con los alumnos y comeremos en _Las_ _Tres Escobas_, ¿qué le parece? Así podrá despejarse.

Él la miró, dudoso. La idea de una cita se estaba formando en su mente y sabía perfectamente que no era real. Mayumi no lo estaba citando, solo estaba quedando con él esa tarde para comer algo, como buenos compañeros de trabajo. Siendo francos, ella haría eso con cualquiera. Solo que Mayumi era lo suficientemente amable como para proponérselo a él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

- Está bien – accedió, asintiendo imperceptiblemente – Tan solo espero no tardar demasiado en regresar: tengo algunos trabajos que corregir.

- Tranquilo, estaremos aquí para la hora de la cena. Antes, si usted quiere – prometió.

Y volvió a mirarle de tal forma que perturbó su corazón.

* * *

Nereus también recibió algo, cuando llegaron las lechuzas. Su gran macho blanquiazulado le trajo otra pequeña carta de Albus Potter:

_Querido Nereus:_

_Gracias por devolverme a tiempo los apuntes, espero que te hayan servido para lo que necesitabas. Perdona que no te escribiera una nota de vuelta respondiendo a la tuya, pero tenía muchos deberes que hacer y además Hilton y Ralph andaban cerca. Los dos se disgustarían – Hilton más que Ralph, tú ya sabes que no soporta a los Slytherins – si supieran que mantengo una relación amistosa contigo._

_A mí personalmente no me importa, si llegamos a ser amigos. Por cierto, ya que en Slytherin no te hablan… ¿qué vas a hacer en el recreo? Como se cortan las clases, a lo mejor podemos hablar un rato. Dumbledore me ha citado en su despacho para hablar de un asunto importante, pero confió en que acabará pronto. Puedes acercarte a la gárgola que da entrada a su despacho a eso de las doce y seguro que para entonces ya hemos acabado… si no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, claro._

_¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? Yo me quedo. Hace años que el pueblo perdió todo su interés para mí, ya solo voy con mis amigos de vez en cuando. En Navidad, para comprar los regalos para mi familia y todo eso, ya sabes._

_Bueno, te esperare en la gárgola a las doce, por si te apetece venir. Si no, no importa, ya he quedado con Hilton sobre la una, pero sé que no le molestará si me presento antes de tiempo._

_Que pases un buen día:_

_Albus_.

Nereus sinceramente se lo pensó. Él tampoco iría a _Hogsmeade_ y no tenía nada interesante que hacer en el recreo. Ciertamente había pensado en terminar los deberes que les mandasen aquel día, pero siendo al día siguiente fiesta… bueno, podía permitirse el lujo de perder una hora. Total, no es que tuviera la agenda apretadísima, ni nada.

Decidió que estaría a las doce frente a la estatua de la gárgola. No corría ningún peligro de que alguien le viera porque todos estarían en el patio, esperando el momento de salir para _Hogsmeade_. Y aún en el caso de que alguien lo viera… bueno, ¿qué más daba? No era un delito esperar a las puertas del despacho del director y a él poco le importaba lo que pensara la gente.

_Bueno_ – pensó – _Pues ya tengo algo que hacer hoy. Y es una auténtica suerte que corten las clases tras el recreo. Así no tendré que dar_ _Historia de la Magia_ _a última hora. Me aburre_.

Guardó la carta en el sobre y se la metió en la mochila. Después continuó desayunando y cuando socó el timbre de llamada a la primera clase a las ocho y media, él ya iba de camino a _Transformaciones_.

Deseó que el recreo llegara pronto, para ir a encontrarse con Albus.

* * *

Hilton salió de la sala común de _Gryffindor_ rumbo a las cocinas. Estaba terminando sus deberes de _Astronomía_ y necesitaba comer algo… además, quería encargar algo especial para su cita con Albus.

Salió a los terrenos para dar un corto paseo – hacía un día fantástico y no deseaba atravesar el lúgubre interior del castillo hasta las cocinas – y caminó alegremente, respirando la brisa que le traía el olor del bosque cercano. Pese a ser oscuro y estar prohibido, el aroma del bosque no era para nada desagradable, sobre todo en verano. Cuando las hojas de los árboles se volvían de un fulgurante color verde…

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y de pronto los vio.

Al principio no pudo creerse que fueran ellos. Pensó que se trataba de cualquier otra pareja de muchachos, pero no, eran Albus y Snape. Hablando amigablemente. ¡Snape reía! ¡Y Albus reía con él! Aquello era asombroso, inaudito. Era… era…

Era un ultraje. Una traición. ¿¡Qué demonios hacía Albus allí sentado con ese, charlando y riéndose!? Faltaba media hora para la una, hora a la que ellos habían establecido su cita y él estaba allí, hablando con otro, mientras él inocentemente pensaba en adquirir algo de comida en las cocinas y quizá sorprenderle con raciones de su plato favorito…

La furia se le subió a la cabeza. Pensó en aparecer ante ellos y echarle a Albus la bronca más grande del mundo. Se regodeó con la idea de la cara que pondría Snape si él le gritara de repente que se alejara de su novio. Si, su novio. _¡Albus es gay, imbécil!_ Le diría en toda su cara. ¡_Si no te va lo mismo que a él, es mejor que le dejes en paz_! Pero no. Pese a las enormes ganas que tenía de armar un escándalo e incluso pegarle a Snape, se recordó a sí mismo que en la vida había miles de maneras de vengarse muchísimo más satisfactorias que una descarga de genio.

Albus había estropeado su cita. Él la estropearía también.

Sonriendo con rabia, Hilton giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, sin hacer ruido y sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta. Fue directamente al patio, donde sabía que estaría Ralph: él iba a ir a _Hogsmeade_ con una chica de _Hafflepuff_ que le gustaba y a la que había tardado un mes en pedir que salieran, aunque solo fuera a dar una vuelta juntos por el pueblo.

Cuando llegó al patio junto a su amigo, el pelirrojo ya lo tenía todo previsto. Y, quizás, cuando viera a Snape en el pueblo se decidiera a ponerlo en su lugar, si no estaban demasiado cerca las amiguitas de Ralph… no quería asustarlas y espantarle la novia a su amigo.

* * *

_Deberíamos repetirlo_.

Ese era el pensamiento de Albus mientras regresaba a paso ligero a la torre de _Gryffindor_. Había pasado una hora estupenda con Nereus: habían charlado y bromeado y reído e incluso la irrealidad lo había invadido cuando, mientras reía, recordó a que casa pertenecía cada uno y pensó en lo raro que era que dos personas cuyas casas eran rivales pudieran pasárselo tan bien juntas.

_Ha_ _sido raro, pero ha estado muy bien_.

Nereus era una persona simpática y muy inteligente. Tenía un inocente sentido del humor que lo había hecho reír a carcajadas, como hacía mucho que no reía. Con Hilton también reía mucho en sus citas – eso fue lo que en los últimos minutos lo hizo mirar su reloj y sobresaltarse al ver la hora que era – pero no como con Nereus. Eran dos personas muy diferentes.

Alcanzó sonriente el retrato de la _Dama Gorda _y tras saludarla accedió a la sala común. Estaba vacía y aunque eso no le extrañó del todo, si lo hizo el llegar hasta los dormitorios y descubrir que el que compartía con Hilton también estaba vació y silencioso.

_¿Dónde está? Habíamos quedado aquí _– se dijo, confuso.

Entonces recordó que a Hilton le gustaba sorprenderle en sus citas: el año pasado, por aquellas mismas fechas, lo había hecho seguir un camino de notas escritas con tinta mágica de colores desde la torre hasta los terrenos, donde lo deleitó con un sabroso picnic. Pensando que quizás algo por el estilo le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, Albus buscó por toda la habitación – hasta en el baño – una nota, algo que le indicara donde podía encontrarse Hilton. No encontró nada y desconcertado bajó a la sala común, donde repitió la operación.

Nada.

_¿Pero donde demonios se ha metido? ¿Qué es lo que planea ahora?_

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Albus se dio la vuelta y salio de la torre. Ante el cuadro mismo de entrada se encontró con un chico de su curso, Sean Cochran.

- Eh, Sean. ¿Has visto a Hilton? – le preguntó.

- ¿Hilton? – el chico puso cara de sorpresa – Hilton está en _Hogsmeade_, Albus. Lo vi salir tras Ralph y esa morena de _Hufflepuff_, Lorena no-sé-que-más. Iba con ellos también su amiga Susan.

Esta vez fue en el rostro de Albus donde se dibujó la sorpresa.

- Pero… pero si habíamos quedado. ¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad qué le has visto?

- De verdad. Estaba en la cola, lo vi al pasar.

- ¿Pero seguro qué era él?

- Te he dicho que si, Albus. Fue de los pocos que pasó sin autorizaron: como es mayor de edad…

Albus se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo había podido Hilton faltar a su cita? Él jamás se olvidaba. Las esperaba con tantas ganas como él, ¿cómo iba a…?

_Me habría avisado_ – pensó – _Me habría dicho que le apetecía ir a Hogsmeade si así fuera, hubiéramos ido juntos_.

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Te ha dejado tirado – dijo Sean, meneando negativamente la cabeza – Lo siento, Albus. Seguro que vio alguna cara bonita y decidió largarse. Lo lamento, amigo – le palmeó el hombro – Te haría compañía, pero tengo muchos deberes que hacer. Hasta luego, diviértete como puedas.

Entró a través del retrato y lo dejó en el pasillo. Solo.

- ¿Entra, señor Potter? – preguntó la _Dama Gorda_.

Albus la miró, indiferente. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de entristecimiento.

- Oh, bueno. Avise la próxima vez – declaró la dama, cerrándose silenciosamente de nuevo.

Desolado, Albus chasqueó la lengua y echó a andar. ¿Adónde iría ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía ganas de adelantar deberes, ya lo haría mañana. No quería regresar a la sala común ni mucho menos ir a la _Biblioteca_…

_Bueno_ – se dijo, suspirando para sí – _Es la una y cuarto, llegaré al comedor a la una y media, más o menos. A tiempo para almorzar_.

Maldito fuera Hilton. ¿Por qué lo había dejado allí tirado? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Era aquello un castigo? ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Quizá por lo de Nereus? ¡Oh, mierda! Seguro que Hilton aún se la tenía guardada por lo de su última discusión y había decidido vengarse ahora, en esta situación. Pensando en ello, su confusión y extrañeza cambiaron súbitamente a enfado contenido. ¿Cómo podía Hilton haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo era capaz de dejar a un lado sus relaciones por una estúpida reyerta? Menudo… en fin, no tenía palabras para calificarlo. ¿Pero ahora que iba a hacer él? ¿Iba a quedarse haciendo deberes en la sala común o en la _Biblioteca_? ¿Tendría qué quedarse solo en mitad de los terrenos? ¿O tal vez pensaba Hilton qué lo mejor para él sería ir a pasar el día con Hagrid en su cabaña o con Dumbledore en su despacho?

_Bueno._ _Quizás me esté precipitando. Puede que haya ido al pueblo a comprarme algo, a veces tiene detalles así. Y… bueno, mi cumpleaños está aún un poco lejos, pero a lo mejor no quiere ir en Navidades y por eso aprovecha ahora_.

Aún así estaba seguro de que lo habría avisado, aunque fuera dándole una excusa para que no supiera que había ido a por algún regalo para él. En fin, fuera lo que fuera lo que lo hubiera movido a dejarle tirado de esa forma, cuando volviera tendría que rendirle cuentas. No podía saltarse esa clase de fechas especiales así por que si, sin ninguna explicación.

Ya lo creía que no. Ese asunto no quedaría sin resolver… Hilton le debía una buena excusa.

* * *

Nereus lo vio almorzando desde su asiento en la mesa. El comedor estaba aquel día inusualmente vació, ya que algunos profesores y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en _Hogsmeade_. Los de primero y segundo se habían agrupado en el extremo derecho de la gran mesa de _Slytherin_ y él se había sentado muy cerca de la mesa de la tarima, como solía hacer siempre. Albus se encontraba en mitad de la mesa de _Gryffindor_.

Sonriendo, Nereus recordó la hora que había pasado en los terrenos en su compañía. Albus le caía definitivamente bien, mucho más ahora que antes. Era muy divertido, muy inteligente y extremadamente culto. Sabía cosas que él a su edad desconocía y que, estaba seguro, el resto de chicos ni siquiera se habían planteado. Además, tenían algunas cosas en común, como el hecho de que ambos apoyaban al mismo equipo de _Quidditch_ fuera de la escuela y que a los dos les gustase leer las novelas del mismo autor.

_Es_ _muchísimo mejor de lo que yo pensaba._ _Me ha hecho olvidar a que casa pertenecemos cada uno y me he sentido bien con él. Muy bien_.

Albus era una buena persona. No creía que pudiera fortalecer demasiado su amistad con él, por el rencor que se profesaban mutuamente sus padres y la rivalidad que existía entre sus casas en la escuela, pero… lo cierto es que le encantaría poder tener la oportunidad de hablar más con él, tratar más temas en común y reír. Reír como habían reído aquella mañana.

Recordaba cada una de sus bromas. Alzó la mirada para verle de nuevo y esta vez captó algo que anteriormente se le había pasado por alto: Albus estaba almorzando solo, ¿dónde estaba Hilton? ¿No había quedado con él? Se suponía que estarían juntos en el comedor.

Extrañado, aguardó hasta ver que todos salían de la estancia para acercarse a él y hablarle:

- Albus. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Creí que habías quedado con tu amigo Hilton.

- Lo había hecho. Pero resulta que él se ha largado a _Hogsmeade_. Dios sabrá por qué.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir qué te ha dejado tirado?

- Si, Nereus. Se ha ido. Pero cuando vuelva me va a tener que explicar algunas cosas – declaró, malhumorado. Sus ojos se centraron en el plato casi vacío que tenía ante él y suspiró – Disculpa, ahora me tengo que ir. Supongo que podré hacer mis deberes, para tener el día libre mañana.

Se levantó de su asiento y girando sobre sí mismo se encaminó hacia la salida del comedor, dejando a Snape de pie y sorprendido junto a la mesa. Nereus se movió finalmente, obedeciendo el impulso de seguirle: había visto a Albus contento con la idea de pasar el día junto a su amigo y había lamentado no poder unírseles, aunque no le caía demasiado bien Hilton y Albus le había dicho que el pelirrojo se pondría furioso si se atrevía a llevarlo con ellos y que él no quería hacer que nadie se sintiera incómodo. Nereus lo había comprendido perfectamente. Pero ahora, pensando en la triste tarde que Albus tendría que pasar sin su amigo, se le ocurrió una descabellada idea.

- ¡Albus! ¡Espérame, Albus!

El aludido se dio la vuelta, mirándolo extrañado mientras Nereus caminaba hacia él.

- He estado pensando… bueno… ¿y si charlamos otra vez un rato? Quiero decir… no creo que de verdad te apetezca hacer deberes, ¿no? Si no te molesta… si… si quieres… en fin, podríamos… tal vez podríamos…

Albus lo miraba fijamente, sin percatarse de que lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Un encuentro con Nereus, el segundo en un día. La verdad es que le apetecía, se descubrió deseando hablar con él, bromear, oírle reír sus gracias. Y, por otro lado, cuando Hilton volviera pudiera ser que tuviera algo con lo que devolverle la pelota, si al final descubría que su compañero se había fugado al pueblo solo para molestarle.

_Si_ – se dijo, malignamente – _En cuanto le cuente que he pasado el día con Nereus…_

Bueno, si de verdad Hilton había desaparecido rumbo a _Hogsmeade_ para hacerle daño, pensaba usar esa misma arma en su contra, si no, pues procuraría que no se enterase para no lastimar sus sentimientos.

- De acuerdo, Nereus. Me encantaría ir contigo a los terrenos – declaró - ¿Te apetece qué merendemos allí? Podemos encargar la comida, si quieres y que uno de los elfos nos la lleve a donde quiera que estemos.

- Me gustaría mucho – respondió Nereus, contento - ¿Nos vamos? Aquí hay demasiada gente – alegó, nervioso.

- Si, claro. Vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha. Cuando salieron al exterior del castillo ya no había nadie y Albus se permitió seguir el repentino impulso de pasarle a Nereus un brazo por los hombros, como amigos que extraoficialmente eran… o comenzaban a ser.

Nereus se sintió más que satisfecho con aquel gesto. Realmente no importaba lo reciente que fuera su amistad, Albus le caía lo suficientemente bien como para no solo permitir que le rodease los hombros con un brazo, sino además para corresponderle en su gesto. Sonrió al notar lo bien que le hacía sentir aquello – después de años sin tener amigos fijos se agradecía el contacto sincero – y Albus rió suavemente.

Le gustó su risa.


	7. Capítulo 7

**VII**

- Mmmm – Mayumi se lamió los labios tras saborear el primer bocado de su plato – Parece imposible, pero cada vez que lo pruebo está más bueno.

Morag le sonrió con timidez. Estaba un poco nervioso porque nunca sabía exactamente como comportarse en presencia de la profesora: ella era tan abierta, tan alocada… decía siempre lo que pensaba y era muy diferente de él, que prefería guardarse ciertas opiniones porque no consideraba correcto o adecuado expresarlas en público.

- ¿No va a comer? – cuando el profesor la miró, descubrió que ella lo estaba contemplando con cara de sorpresa – Se le va a enfriar el pollo, Morag. Coma. Es un manjar demasiado apetitoso para dejarlo intacto – declaró, atacando de nuevo su plato.

El profesor la observó, tomando discretos bocados de su pollo a la _Folk_. Mayumi se comió el sándwich que había pedido como aperitivo, luego pidió el plato de pechuga de pavo en salsa de hierbas y de postre tomó flan, una natilla enorme de chocolate y arroz con leche. Además un pastel tan grande de calabaza que a Morag le dio miedo. Él apenas se conformaba con su vaso largo de zumo de calabaza y su plato de pollo.

- Emm… Mayumi – dijo, con cierto azoramiento. Ella lo miró por encima del sexto vaso de agua que se tragaba - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿No le hará daño… comer tanto?

La profesora dejó de beber y lo miró, lamiéndose los labios con expresión seria.

- No se preocupe, Morag, estoy bien. Yo siempre he sido de mucho comer – explicó – Y mejor no verme en época de exámenes finales – sonrió. Morag no pudo evitar corresponderla – El año pasado, por esas fechas, me comí un caldero entero de sopa de buey, luego tres platos de lasaña y el pastel de limón que Dumbledore tenía reservado para él, pero que al final me cedió, al ver que estaba tan nerviosa por los exámenes. Pobrecillo, lo dejé sin postre para la cena – confesó, avergonzada.

- Bueno… - Morag se sintió algo incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las intimidades de la gente. Él solo conocía las suyas propias – En fin, la entiendo. A veces los nervios nos hacen comer en exceso. Y si usted de por sí suele comer en abundancia, pues… no tiene nada de malo.

- No, ¿verdad? – él negó con la cabeza – Oiga, Morag… le va a parecer un gran descaro por mi parte, pero… ¿me deja comerme la mitad de su pollo? – el profesor la miró desconcertado – Solo si no le importa – se apresuró a añadir Mayumi - Yo no quiero robarle la comida, Morag, es que estoy nerviosa otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? – el ceño del profesor se frunció, confuso.

- Si. Las citas me provocan gran nerviosismo.

- ¿¡Ci-c-citas!? – el rostro de Morag se mostró escandalizado. El joven profesor se sonrojó, azorado – No, yo… yo no sabía que esto era una cita – admitió, nervioso.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio entre ellos, que Mayumi rompió. Parecía estar casi tan nerviosa como él, pese a que ella no era de la clase de mujer que se alteraba por nada.

- Oh – miró hacia al menos tres sitios diferentes, antes de enfocarle a él de nuevo – Bien, creo que es culpa mía, por no habérselo comunicado antes. Pensé que no hacía falta, pero… en fin – bajó la cabeza – Creo que es más correcto decir que tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía, Morag, porque es usted tan tímido conmigo que… bueno… yo tenía pensado pedírselo y quería propiciar que la ocasión para hacerlo fuera placentera. Por eso le invité a comer.

En su interior el profesor estaba cada vez más nervioso. Se sonrojó aún más y las manos casi comenzaron a temblarle. ¿Qué le quería ella pedir? ¿Para qué había considerado oportuno invitarle a comer? ¿De qué clase sería su proposición? Intentó calmarse. No podía permitir que Mayumi lo viera tan nervioso, ¿qué impresión le iba a causar? Pensaría quizás que él era una persona inmadura, incapaz de afrontar semejantes situaciones con la sosegada calma adulta.

_De eso nada_ – pensó, decidido – _No voy a hacer el ridículo delante de ella_.

Carraspeó.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseaba preguntarme, Mayumi?

- Eh… bueno… - la profesora empezó a juguetear con sus propias manos – La fiesta de _Halloween_ es esta noche. Me preguntaba… en fin, si usted no tiene inconveniente… ya sé que es muy posible que usted ya tenga pareja, Morag, porque es un hombre muy atractivo y está muy bien educado. Es usted todo un caballero y dudo mucho que las pocas profesoras jóvenes no comprometidas de _Hogwarts_ lo vayan a dejar pasar. Pero, si usted quisiera… bueno… tal vez le apetecería ir conmigo.

Morag parpadeó. Lo cierto es que la oferta le pillaba muy por sorpresa. No había recibido peticiones para ir a la fiesta de aquella noche de ninguna otra profesora, desde luego, pero aún así el hecho le chocaba bastante. Se puso - una vez más – nervioso y su estómago se contrajo, por la fuerza del sentimiento de expectación.

Mayumi lo miró, aguardando una respuesta. Rogaba porque no le dijera que no ya que eso, aparte de humillarla por la decepción, la haría sentir profundamente desgraciada: hacía mucho tiempo que le gustaba Morag, desde que lo vio por primera vez tirado en el suelo de aquel pasillo de _Hogwarts_, después de estamparle la puerta del aula de _Aritmancia_ en la cara. Era un chico guapo y de buenos modales. Le parecía encantador y muy inteligente y tras un año de compañerismo se había percatado de que ella parecía gustarle… así que no se lo había pensado dos veces a la hora de prepararlo todo para pedírselo. Y por eso ahora su respiración se mantenía en suspenso, mientras esperaba a que él le contestara.

El corazón de Morag saltaba a la comba en su pecho. Lo sentía brincar, caer con fuerza y brincar de nuevo, cada vez más rápido. Pensó que se le saldría alborozado del pecho si no tenía cuidado y por eso mismo decidió que tenía que responder a la petición de Mayumi cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo – fue lo único que le salió – Acepto ir con usted, Mayumi.

Una amplia sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de la profesora. El gesto se amplió, con profunda sinceridad y en un gesto de impulsividad la mujer alargó el brazo y posó su mano derecha sobre la de Morag. Él se sobresaltó un poco ante el íntimo contacto, pero no se apartó. Ella lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que sintió que no podía moverse, llegó a pensar que quizás lo estuviera hechizando para impedirle escapar.

- Gracias, Morag. Hacía tanto que deseaba salir con usted…

La boca del profesor se abrió de par en par.

- ¿De-de verdad?

- ¡Si! – dijo Mayumi, retirando entusiasmada la mano – Lo cierto es que… pero bueno, ahora no se lo contaré – replicó – Primero debemos terminar de comer y volver al castillo. Lo que tenga que decirle, lo haré en la fiesta.

Ella volvió a posar su vista y su total atención en su comida. Morag continuaba en el limbo, tratando de adaptarse a la situación que estaba viviendo y de la que tuvo que asegurarse con un auto puntapié de que no era un sueño. ¡Ahora si qué tenían una cita! Ya no había dudas de que saldría esa noche con Mayumi, la llevaría a la fiesta y era casi seguro que terminarían bailando aunque solo fuera una pieza.

Esa posibilidad lo asustó. Él no bailaba muy bien, esa era la verdad. ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Delante de todo el mundo? Eso sería terrible, perder su orgullo de _Slytherin_ en mitad de una multitud de profesores y estudiantes, donde varios pertenecían a su misma casa, ¡la casa que él regentaba!

_Tranquilo, Morag, tranquilo. Nada malo pasará_ – se dijo, respirando hondo para calmarse – _No puedes ponerte nervioso como si fueras un colegial_. _Casi estás en la treintena, por amor de Dios_. _Serenidad absoluta_.

Se comió la mitad de su pollo con el estómago saltándole de entusiasmo bajo el esternón.

* * *

Conforme avanzó la tarde, Hilton, Ralph y sus dos amigas ya se habían recorrido _Hogsmeade_ al completo y decidieron sentarse a tomar algo en _Las_ _Tres Escobas_. Pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla y enseguida comenzaron a charlar.

Mientras Ralph se ocupaba de encandilar a las dos muchachas – le gustaba Lorena, pero irremediablemente estaba también fascinando a Susan, porque Ralph en cuestión de chicas tenia un no-sé-que especial – Hilton se entretenía mirando el paisaje. Desde donde estaba podía ver la calle principal del pueblo y, extrañamente, no había visto en todo el día a Snape. Pensaba que el chico estaría allí, ¿por qué no se habían cruzado con él ni tan siquiera una vez? ¿Tal vez, si lo buscaba…? Aún tenía ganas de pillarlo a solas y ponerle los puntos sobre las ies con respecto al tema de Albus.

- Eh, Ralph – el rubio se volvió hacia él, todavía sonriendo por la última broma de Lorena - ¿Has visto a Snape?

- ¿Snape? – las cejas rubias de su amigo se unieron en confusión – No, no le he visto. Pero no me he fijado, ¿para qué lo quieres?

- No, para nada – declaró Hilton, haciéndose el indiferente.

- Snape hace meses que no pisa _Hogsmeade_ – aclaró Susan – Solo viene aquí en _Navidad_, para comprar los regalos para su familia.

Hilton la miró, serio e instintivamente angustiado.

- ¿Quieres decir… qué no está aquí hoy? ¿Insinúas qué se ha quedado en _Hogwarts_?

- Está en _Hogwarts_ – aseguró Lorena – Yo fui la última en salir de la cola y él no estaba allí. Como ya ha dicho Sue, nunca viene.

La cara de Hilton se puso blanca. Sus tres compañeros de mesa lo miraron al unísono, preocupados.

_No puede ser_ _¡No puede ser qué yo haya sido tan estúpido como para dejar a Albus precisamente en Hogwarts, a solas con Snape! ¡Eso es inaudito!_

- Oye, ¿estás… de verdad estás segura de que Snape no ha venido a _Hogsmeade_? – preguntó Hilton - ¿Totalmente segura de qué no estaba en la cola y de que no ha podido meterse en ella antes o después, sin que tú le vieras?

- Por supuesto que estoy segura – declaró Lorena – Yo estuve en la puerta esperando en todo momento. Snape no ha venido a _Hogsmeade_. No estaba en la cola. En ningún momento estuvo en ella. De haber sido de otra manera, yo me habría dado cuenta.

- Si – coincidió Susan, sonriendo picaramente – Es un poco pequeño para nosotras, pero es demasiado guapo como para dejarlo pasar. Ninguna chica lo podría ignorar.

Lorena rió en consonancia, dándole la razón a su compañera.

Hilton se puso en pie de inmediato, con furia. Como había podido ser tan estúpido. Cerebro de mosquito… lo había echado todo a perder. Precisamente había conseguido lo que pretendía evitar a toda costa: Albus y Nereus tenían montones de posibilidades de haber pasado aquel día juntos, sobre todo si Albus era lo suficientemente listo – y estaba plenamente seguro de que lo era – como para darse cuenta de que él se había ido al pueblo para castigarle por algo en relación con Nereus, aunque no supiera que los había pillado hablando en los terrenos aquel día.

- Tenemos que irnos.

Todos lo miraron, asombrados.

- Hilton, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Irnos ya? Pero todavía nos falta al menos una hora más…

- Pues no vengáis conmigo si no queréis, Ralph. Yo me vuelvo a _Hogwarts_.

- Pero… - empezó a decir Ralph, pero Hilton no le escuchó.

Lo vieron marcharse airadamente del local, dejando su jarra de cerveza a la mitad sobre la mesa.

- Que mal educado – dijo Susan, haciendo una mueca.

- Eh… - Ralph se volvió hacia ellas, azorado – Disculpadle, por favor. Está… está muy enfadado. Lo siento, os pido disculpas por su comportamiento.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó Lorena - ¿Por qué se ha puesto de repente así? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto?

- Cosas entre los dos – declaró Ralph, sin darle importancia – Pero no os preocupéis, no pasa nada malo. Nosotros deberíamos seguir divirtiéndonos, ¿queréis otra cerveza? Yo os la pago.

Las chicas aceptaron, aunque un poco renuentes. Ralph le pidió otra ronda a Madame Rosmerta cuando esta pasó por allí y procuró reanudar la conversación en el tema en que lo habían dejado. Durante la hora siguiente estuvo preocupado por Albus y el fatal genio de Hilton. Pensó que de seguro la marcha de su amigo acabaría en pelea con su pareja y la idea ciertamente no le agradaba. Claro que tampoco podía hacer nada, porque si se metía en medio sería muchísimo peor.

Tuvo que aguardar hasta que volvieron al castillo para enterarse de todo.

* * *

La felicidad impregnaba en ese momento el bello rostro de Nereus. Cuando vio frente a sí una más que surtida cesta de bollos de canela no pudo resistirlo y agarró uno de ellos, dándole un gran mordisco y disfrutándolo de tal manera que provocó la risa de Albus, que estaba sentado frente a él.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Nereus, cuando lo vio reírse.

- Tú – dijo Albus, entre risas – Es que… te ves tan gracioso, arrebatado por esos bollos. Jamás pensé que pudiera gustarte tanto la canela.

- Por supuesto que me gusta – declaró Nereus – Es mi especia favorita. A mi padre le gusta tanto como a mí. Por eso mamá siempre hace postres de canela para las ocasiones especiales – explicó.

Albus rió aún más.

- La canela y su influencia sobre los Snape – recitó, con voz grave – Sería un artículo de gran interés para los lectores de _El_ _Profeta_ – bromeó.

Nereus le arrojó a la cara su servilleta, haciendo una mueca.

- No tiene gracia.

Albus se comió una de las pastas de chocolate que habían encargado previamente en las cocinas, junto con una tetera repleta de oloroso té caliente, los bollos y un pastel. El de _Gryffindor_ se bebió un largo sorbo de té para acompañar las pastas y, viendo que Nereus había acabado ya con su bollo de canela, se le ocurrió una perversa idea.

Quería ponerlo a prueba.

Agarró antes que Nereus el bollo que este pretendía coger y cuando el muchacho lo miró, retirándose para permitirle comérselo, lo hizo navegar en el aire dentro de su mano ante la vista de Snape que lo siguió atentamente… había en los ojos de Nereus tal deseo de morder el bollo que irremediablemente Albus se echo a reír.

- ¡Lo sigues como un cachorro hambriento, Nereus! – era encantador.

- No juegues conmigo – replicó el chico, molesto - Si no te lo vas a comer, dame el bollo.

- No – dijo Albus, haciéndose el interesante – Cógelo, si lo quieres.

- Bah – Nereus puso cara de remilgado - ¿Qué más me da? Hay muchos más…

Alargó la mano para coger otro de la pequeña cesta de mimbre donde los elfos los habían depositado, sobre un pequeño paño de cuadros blancos y azules, pero Albus no estaba aún dispuesto a renunciar a la diversión: retiró la cesta de su alcance y tumbándose entre el mantel de la merienda y el césped, miró a Snape con expresión resabida.

- Dame los bollos – exigió Nereus.

- Te los daré si logras coger este bollo primero – declaró Albus – Vamos, intenta cogerlo, Nereus.

Lo retó zarandeando el bollo ante su nariz y al principio Snape lo miró malhumorado, pero al momento sonrió, con expresión sabihonda.

Sacó su varita.

- _Accio_…

- _Protego_ – dijo Albus, anulando así el hechizo que habría llevado el cesto y el bollo directamente a las manos de Nereus.

Nereus hizo un gesto de frustración, que le dio el aspecto de un bebé enfadado gigante, de tal manera que hizo reír a carcajadas a Albus, que no podía creerse la natural inocencia con la que se comportaba el chico. Era tan delicioso…

- ¡Dame el bollo!

- No.

- ¡Dámelo!

- No, Nereus – replicó tranquilamente Albus, como si estuviera reprendiendo al bebé – Ya te lo he dicho: si lo quieres, tendrás que cogerlo.

Snape frunció fieramente el entrecejo, de una forma que encantó secretamente a Albus, haciéndole pensar que se ponía ciertamente muy guapo cuando se enfadaba.

- ¡El bollo es mío!

Con semejante grito de guerra Nereus se lanzó sobre él, con la mala suerte de caer a cuatro patas sobre su regazo mientras Albus levantaba cuanto podía la mano para evitar que el muchacho atrapara finalmente el bollo. Nereus arremetió de nuevo contra él. Se esforzaba por escalar su cuerpo para coger el bollo, que él seguía manteniendo preso en la mano extendida sobre su cabeza. Albus reía, los frustrados intentos de Nereus por hacerse con el bollo le hacían cosquillas: sus manos se le clavaban en los costados, donde más cosquillas poseía y lo estaba haciendo flaquear inintencionadamente.

- ¡Para! – Albus no podía dejar de reír - ¡Saca la pierna de ahí, por favor, Nereus! ¡Estate quieto! – aulló, en mitad de una carcajada.

Nereus se detuvo un momento, un poco desconcertado por lo que Albus le estaba diciendo. Pero pensando que tenía razón, le sacó la pierna de entre los muslos, pero no renunció a lanzarse sobre el bollo una vez arreglado aquel asunto. Albus lo evitó, ingeniándoselas para que giraran y quedar él encima de Snape.

- Ya vale – declaró, casi sin aliento. Le aprisionó las muñecas con una mano y sujetó estas por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, que lo miraba ceñudo desde abajo – Basta, Nereus. ¿Quieres tu bollo? – preguntó, agitándolo de nuevo ante él. Snape lo miró con ansia – De acuerdo, toma. Ya no quiero jugar más.

Se lo entregó e inmediatamente Nereus le dio un mordisco. Su enfado se esfumó, al mismo tiempo que sus rasgos se relajaban al tener contacto la canela con sus papilas gustativas. Albus rió suavemente, sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Se apoyó las manos en las rodillas.

- ¿Dónde está la cesta? – preguntó Nereus, mirándolo receloso cuando se terminó el bollo.

Riendo, Albus conjuró un hechizo y atrapó en el aire la cesta que venía hacia él. Se la colocó a Nereus entre el pecho y el estómago y este la rodeó protectoramente con un brazo, agarrándola como si de su amada mochila se tratase. Albus no dudaba de que la cesta de bollos de canela fuera una posesión preciada para Snape, solo había que ver como había peleado por conseguirla. Mientras Albus sonreía, recordando su amistosa lid por la controvertida cesta de bollos, Nereus fue engullendo uno tras otro, hasta terminarse la cesta.

- Té – pidió, con voz naturalmente sedienta.

Albus repitió el hechizo _Accio_ con la tetera.

- Servicio especial, su excelencia – inclinó la tetera sobre la boca que Nereus abrió y vertió allí parte del contenido, hasta que él le hizo una seña con la mano para que parara de administrarle líquido, no se fuera a ahogar.

Las mejillas de Nereus se hincharon al racionarse este el paso del líquido dentro de la boca. Albus rió, porque el joven en ese momento parecía un sapo humano aunque poco a poco el volumen de sus mejillas descendió hasta quedar planas de nuevo.

- ¿Más? – inquirió Albus, alzando la tetera ante sus ojos.

- Si, por favor – su voz sonó casi sin aliento, pero inequívocamente ansiosa.

- ¿Sabes? – Albus le administró té dentro de la boca hasta que el muchacho volvió a repetir la seña – Esta es la merienda más rara en la que he participado jamás – era más rara que las que ocasionalmente le había preparado Hilton para sus citas.

- Si – Nereus terminó de beberse el té – También es la más rara en la que he participado yo. Nunca me había comido una cesta entera de bollos con otro chico sentado encima.

Esta vez Albus rió, pero nerviosamente. El comentario de Nereus le hizo recordar cual era exactamente la posición en la que se encontraban. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre Snape, más allá de su estómago, sintiendo las piernas fuertes del joven flexionadas contra su trasero y esa no era una postura que precisamente él usara en materia de amistad, así que…

- Tienes razón – dijo – Será mejor que me levante. No quiero aplastarte – bromeó.

- No importa, me gusta así.

Fue solo una frase inocente, pero bastó para detener a Albus en seco. Se quedó mirando con seriedad a Snape, que terminó por darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, de lo que eso significaba y de como podía malinterpretarse.

Se sonrojó profusamente.

- No, yo… bueno, quería decir… levántate si te apetece – concluyó, avergonzado.

Albus suspiró y se puso en pie. Nereus apartó la vista y dejó la cesta vacía de bollos a un lado. Carraspeando, Albus llamó la atención del muchacho y le tendió la mano. Lo ayudó a levantar.

- Te has puesto perdida la túnica – declaró, colocándose a su espalda para sacudirle los restos de césped.

- Procura que no quede ninguno – pidió Nereus, quitándose una hoja seca del pelo – No quiero que nadie piense que…

- Tranquilo, me ocupare de eso – lo cortó Albus. Nereus no podía ver la expresión de su cara al estar dándole la espalda.

Lo cierto era que en aquellos cortos instantes el rostro de Albus estaba adornado por una absoluta seriedad. Era una pena que al final aquella bonita experiencia se hubiera estropeado: no había pasado nada, en realidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento con Nereus se había desbordado. Revisando los acontecimientos su cara se fue ensombreciendo más y más: había tratado a Snape como solo trataba a Hilton en sus momentos íntimos, cuando tenían una cita o estaban lo suficientemente solos como para jugar sin consecuencias un rato. Como negar que había disfrutado con las genuinas reacciones de Nereus ante su negativa a entregarle el bollo de canela, cuando le cayó sobre el regazo y él lo miró con expectación, aguardando el momento en que se lanzase de nuevo sobre él, para poder esquivarle y seguir haciéndole rabiar. Era muy dulce cuando rabiaba y a él le gustaba…

_Déjalo, Albus. Lo que pasa es que te ha cabreado lo de Hilton y te has dejado llevar._

Sinceramente, lo dudaba. Pero de todos modos, tampoco le valía de nada hacer una montaña de un grano de arena respecto a aquel asunto. Hasta cierto punto, era natural que Nereus lo atrajera, aunque fuera solo de vez en cuando. No en balde era un chico muy guapo, simpático e inteligente y su cuerpo…

Albus tragó saliva. No iba a pensar en eso. No, él tenía novio. Le debía fidelidad a Hilton y no iba a perder los estribos solo por un cuerpo bonito.

Juvenil, atlético y bonito.

- Vámonos ya, anda. Tengo algunos deberes que hacer y me gustaría adelantarlos un poco – declaró, al tiempo que Snape se daba la vuelta.

- De acuerdo – accedió Nereus - ¿Recogemos todo y lo llevamos a las cocinas?

Albus asintió.

Intentó no fijarse en él mientras el muchacho lo ayudaba a recoger.

* * *

- ¡Aaaaah! – Helen apartó de sí bruscamente el mapa de constelaciones - ¡No entiendo _Astronomía_! ¡Es una asignatura imposible!

Frente a ella, Tamara suspiró y levantó la mirada de los deberes que estaba redactando. Su amiga tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y una mueca altiva adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – le preguntó, dejando a un lado su pluma para atenderla.

- Son las malditas constelaciones – dijo Helen, enfadada – No logro diferenciarlas: me parecen todas iguales.

- Pero no lo son – Tamara se inclinó, suspirando y recogió el mapa, que había llegado hasta el suelo cuando su amiga lo arrojó de la mesa – Mira, a ver. Déjame ayudarte. Ven aquí.

Helen gruñó algo por lo bajo y acercó su silla a la de su compañera. Intentó poner atención en lo que la otra le iba a decir, porque al menos Tammy se las arreglaba para defenderse en la asignatura. Algo es algo. Desde luego era mucho más de que lo ella conseguiría nunca.

- Esta de aquí, la que parece un señor con cinturón, es _Orión_ – explicó Tamara, señalándosela – Esta, la _Osa Mayor_ y la de más allá la _Menor_.

- ¿Pero la _Osa Mayor_ no era esta grande que hay aquí? – preguntó Helen, extrañada, señalando un enorme astro que brillaba mucho más que los demás.

- ¡Helen, eso es _Júpiter_! – Tamara la miró con horror - ¿No eres capaz de diferenciar entre una constelación y un planeta?

Los ojos verdes de la aludida relampaguearon de humillación. Tamara se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que acababa de ofenderla.

- Gracias, señorita _Astronomía_ Sacrest, por recordarme lo torpe que soy en esta asignatura – le espetó, con un tono de voz entre el enojo y la burla – Ni siquiera se por qué me molesto en hacer contigo los deberes: está claro que nunca alcanzaré tu nivel.

Tras decir esto saltó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Tamara dejó el mapa a un lado y se levantó para disculparse con su amiga:

- Lo siento mucho, Helen. Yo no quería decir…

- He oído perfectamente lo que me has querido decir.

- ¡No se trataba de eso! Por favor, no te enfades. Yo no deseaba ofenderte, simplemente me ha sorprendido mucho tu equivocación…

- Olvídalo, Tammy. No te esfuerces – terminó de meter todos los libros en su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida de la sala común – Continuaré con mis deberes en la biblioteca. Que te vaya bien.

Tamara intentó perseguirla, disculpándose, pero Helen no le hizo caso y abandonó la torre de _Ravenclaw_ para dirigirse hacia la cercana biblioteca. Tamara quiso seguirla, pero se dio cuenta de que sería totalmente inútil: Helen tenía mucho orgullo y era obvio que su comentario sobre la metedura de pata que había cometido al confundir _Júpiter_ con la _Osa Mayor_ la había ofendido sobremanera.

Con semblante entristecido, Tamara volvió a la mesa y trató de continuar con sus deberes, cosa que no consiguió hasta pasada una hora. Se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había dicho a Helen, por haberla humillado.

_Ella es la única amiga que tengo aquí y mira lo que le hago_ – pensó, abatida – _Buena, Tamara, lo acabas de estropear todo_.

Suspiró. Con lo que le había costado hacerse a la idea de que Helen quisiera ser su amiga. Después de toda una vida en la que – por circunstancias ajenas a ella, o no – había carecido de amigos y había tenido que lidiar con otros niños que la consideraban una criatura rara a la que había que evitar a toda costa, por fin había encontrado en Helen, no solo a una muchacha igual que ella, bruja también, sino encima una amistad sincera y sin prejuicios.

_Y me la acabo de cargar.._. _bueno_ – pensó, tratando de darse esperanzas - _Quizás a Helen se le haya pasado el enfado cuando acabe los deberes y nos volvamos a ver._

Suspirando de nuevo, agarró la pluma y mojándola en tinta comenzó una redacción de medio pergamino para la clase de _Herbología_ de la profesora Sprout.

* * *

Cuando Albus atravesó la puerta de su habitación, Hilton ya estaba allí, esperándole. El joven moreno alzó el mentón altivamente nada más verlo, sobre todo al captar el brillo enfadado en la mirada verde lima del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que los que habían ido a _Hogsmeade_ no regresaban hasta la cena. Para eso aún falta media hora – declaró.

- Decidí volver antes – replicó Hilton, con mal tono – Me di cuenta de que me había olvidado algo importante aquí y que ese algo estaba desprotegido.

- ¡Oh! – Albus fingió sorpresa – No me digas que al final te acordaste de que hoy teníamos una cita. ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme dejado tirado? ¿Y qué significa eso de que yo estaba desprotegido? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te lo diré en una palabra, Albus: Snape. Él era una amenaza.

- ¡Ja! ¿De veras? – Albus no podía creer que su novio pudiera ser tan estúpido. ¡Nereus una amenaza! Ni que fuera un hombre-lobo, o algo así – Creí que él era la misma razón por la que te habías ido, dejando a un lado nuestra cita. ¿Me equivoco, Hilton?

El pelirrojo suspiró, al ver claramente el enfado reflejado en el rostro de su compañero. Pero le bastó recordar que lo había pillado hablando y riéndose con Snape en los terrenos para sentir inmediatamente una malsana satisfacción al comprobar que había logrado su objetivo. Albus estaba enfadado.

- No, no te equivocas – admitió. Albus frunció aún más el entrecejo, adoptando su rostro un cariz peligroso – Francamente, Albus. Iba hacia las cocinas cuando os vi a ti y al pequeño _Slytherin_ muy entretenidos en los terrenos. Pensé que teniéndole a él yo ya no te hacía falta – declaró con sorna – No creía que te fuera a afectar tanto que yo me quitara de en medio.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quería que te quitarás? – le espetó Albus, cruzándose de brazos – Yo solo estaba con Nereus porque lo invité en el recreo. No tiene a nadie con quien relacionarse, después de lo de Sylvan y simplemente no me gustaba la idea de que se quedase solo.

- ¡_Albus el Buen Samaritano _ataca de nuevo! – el tono sarcástico de Hilton le crispó los nervios – Dime, querido, ¿esto forma parte de tu habitual generosidad o es qué te interesa algo más? Puedes decírmelo a la cara.

- ¡Por supuesto qué te lo diré! – Albus avanzó hasta él, habiendo perdido ya la paciencia - ¡Me parece humillante qué seas capaz de insinuar que intento seducir a Nereus, fingiendo entregarle mi amistad! ¡Si es esa la clase de persona qué crees que soy…!

- No te alteres tanto, Albus. Ya sé que no eres capaz de serme infiel, pero me preocupa demasiado que Snape te trate tan bien. No creo que sea sincero.

- ¿Y crees qué por eso tienes derecho a tratarme de la manera en que lo has hecho? Para que te enteres, Nereus no es ningún hipócrita. Y desde luego no es ninguna amenaza – lo defendió – Él es un buen muchacho: es amable, inteligente y simpático. Y muy dulce…

- ¡Ya veo lo bien que te cae! – saltó Hilton, celoso por la descripción – Es un mar de virtudes, ¿no es así, Albus? Por eso le prefieres a él, antes que a mí.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Quién te ha metido en la cabeza esa tontería? Tú eres mi novio, Hilton, ¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera que preferiría estar con Nereus antes que contigo…?

- Tú me lo demuestras: te vas por ahí con él, sabiendo lo mal que me cae, sabiendo que pertenece a una casa que es odiada por todos en _Hogwarts_.

- Me importa una mierda la casa _Slytherin_, Hilton. No pienso dejarme llevar por los prejuicios de la gente. No conozco lo suficiente a Nereus, pero sé que es bueno y eso me basta. Me ha demostrado que podemos ser amigos sin meter en esto a nuestras casas, esa es la única cosa que pienso tener en cuenta.

- Aún así, las estás metiendo. No importa que entre los dos hagáis la vista gorda, Albus, lo cierto es que tú eres un _Gryffindor_ y él un _Slytherin_. Esa es la única verdad. Los _Slytherin_ son mala gente, Albus – añadió, receloso – Solo valen para hacer el mal. Todos los magos tenebrosos que han salido de _Hogwarts_ lo han hecho perteneciendo a la casa _Slytherin_. Lord Voldemort salió de allí. Y el padre de Malfoy. Y el de Snape también. Él fue jefe de su casa. Y además era un _mortífago_…

- ¿Pretendes qué me meta en el pasado de la familia de Nereus? No lo haré. Puede que su padre fuera lo que fuera, pero luchó contra Lord Voldemort muchos años junto a Dumbledore, en las dos ocasiones en las que Voldemort intentó hacerse con el poder del mundo mágico. Y mi abuelo siempre confió en él. Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

Hilton bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasearse enfadado por toda la habitación. Que exasperante era Albus cuando no quería ver las cosas que estaban frente a su nariz. Dumbledore podía pensar lo que quisiera sobre el padre de Snape, pero lo único cierto para él era que Severus Snape fue en sus tiempos un _mortífago_, un _Slytherin_ y el profesor más odiado de la escuela. Por amor de Dios, ¿es qué nadie excepto él podía ver las cosas como realmente eran?

- Muy bien, de acuerdo. No vamos a meternos en lo que hacía el padre de Snape en su pasado, centrémonos únicamente en Nereus. Él no me gusta.

- Eso está claro – coincidió Albus, sarcástico – Pero a mí si que me cae bien. Y tú no eres quien para decirme con quien puedo o no relacionarme, Hilton: el que seas mi pareja no te da derecho a hacerlo. No te lo pienso consentir.

El rostro del pelirrojo se crispó.

- ¿No te das cuenta de qué solo intento protegerte? Ese Snape no es trigo limpio, lo sé. Sé que va detrás de ti y creo conocer perfectamente sus intenciones.

- Por última vez, Hilton – Albus se exasperaba más y más – Nereus no pretende nada, no me engaña con nada… y ni siquiera sabemos si es _gay_.

- Para mí, lo es.

- ¿Y en qué te basas?

- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto rondar a alguna chica? – preguntó el pelirrojo, entrecerrando con recelo los ojos – ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince?

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Albus.

- Pues a su edad lo lógico sería que ya tuviera una novia. Pero yo jamás lo he visto acompañado de ninguna muchacha. Siempre va con sus amigos y eso me parece una clara señal. Creo que intenta seducirte, Albus, tratando de aparecer ante ti como el perfecto chico desvalido. Se aprovecha de tu falta de prejuicios y de tu amabilidad. Intenta llevarte al huerto.

- Tú te has vuelto paranoico – lo acusó Albus – Estás sacando las cosas totalmente de quicio. Nereus es incapaz de hacerme algo así, es incapaz de hacérselo a nadie. Si al menos te molestaras en comprobar como es realmente, dejando tus prejuicios contra _Slytherin_ a un lado, te darías cuenta de que es una buena persona. Y en cuando a su homosexualidad… no podemos estar seguros. Que no lo hayamos visto nunca con chicas no quiere decir que no haya tenido sus líos por ahí, es un chico muy guapo. Cualquier chica de su edad o incluso mayor se interesaría por él.

- ¿Tú ya lo has hecho? – inquirió el pelirrojo, acercándose a él para mirarlo con celosa fijeza – Parece que te has fijado bien en su físico, Albus, más de lo que deberías.

- No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer – Albus volvió a enfadarse – ¿Te lo digo yo a ti, acaso? No te voy a negar que me he fijado en Nereus, al fin y al cabo, es la verdad – admitió – Pero eso es algo natural, somos humanos. Lo que importa realmente es que yo sé donde tengo puestos los pies, yo sé a quien quiero – declaró - Y no pienso ligarme a Nereus, estando contigo. No lo necesito. No soy esa clase de persona.

- ¿Y entonces por qué vas con él? ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo a su lado?

- Hoy solo nos hemos visto durante unas horas – alegó Albus – Normalmente apenas nos vemos. Además, yo no tengo por qué arrepentirme del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos: tú te largas y me dejas tirado sin más porque te molesta que sea su amigo, ¿y encima quieres qué me quede solo y amargándome por tu culpa? Para mí es una suerte que Nereus haya estado ahí para ofrecerme su compañía en cuanto ha visto que tú no estabas.

- ¡Desde luego que si! – prorrumpió Hilton, furioso al oír aquellas confesiones. Los celos le subieron del estómago a la lengua - ¡Apuesto a qué a ese mequetrefe le faltó tiempo para cercarse a ti! ¡Y os lo habéis pasado muy bien juntos, ¿verdad?! ¡Habréis merendado y jugueteado y cosas así, me imagino! ¡Seguro qué te lo has pasado de lo lindo! ¡Dime, Albus, ¿el pequeño _Slytherin_ es mejor qué yo?! ¿¡Eh!? – estaba muy cerca de él y lo cogió por los antebrazos. Ciego de celos, lo zarandeó con crueldad - ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! – Albus consiguió zafarse. Cuando se enfrentó a él sus ojos relucían de furia tanto como los de su novio - ¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Hilton! ¡Nunca, en la vida, vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima! ¡La próxima vez qué lo hagas, ten por seguro que lo nuestro se habrá acabado! ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡Acabado!

Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se alejó, abandonando la estancia con un monumental portazo. Hilton dejó escapar un grito de rabia y golpeó una mesa cercana, que estuvo a punto de hacer volcar de una patada. Los libros de adorno que había sobre ella se tambalearon peligrosamente y el cuadro ornamental que formaban se vino abajo de golpe.

_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Snape! ¡Él lo ha estropeado todo! _– Hilton comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado – _¡Por su culpa nos hemos peleado! Cuando lo atrape…_

Iba a hacer que se las pagara todas juntas.

* * *

- O sea, que os habéis peleado.

Albus asintió, caminando sombríamente por los terrenos hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_, donde se dirigían a dormir después de la cena. Él y Ralph habían optado por dar un largo rodeo para poder hablar tranquilos, sin presencia de curiosos.

Ralph suspiró, resignado.

- Ay, Hilton. Algún día sus propios celos lo matarán.

- Si no lo hacen ellos, acabaré haciéndolo yo – replicó Albus, malhumorado – El muy bestia se atrevió a ponerme la mano encima.

Ralph se detuvo en el acto, estupefacto.

- Él jamás se atrevería a pegarte – declaró.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Albus - Simplemente me zarandeó. Pero si se hubiera atrevido… - su rostro se contrajo por la rabia – No sé lo que le habría podido hacer. Lo habría castrado, o algo. Yo no soy ninguna furcia, para que Hilton me maltrate de esa manera.

- No, claro que no – coincidió Ralph, que aún no había salido de su asombro ante lo que su amigo le acababa de contar. Hilton zarandeando a Albus en medio de un ataque de celos… desde luego las cosas tenían que haberse puesto muy feas, en esa discusión – Aunque tampoco las furcias merecen que las maltraten.

- Ya lo sé – masculló Albus – Era solo una forma de hablar.

- Bueno, vale. Pero no te pongas así.

Albus suspiró.

- Disculpa – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – Pero de solo recordarlo me cabreo. Si vieras las ganas que me entraron de… pegarle y romperle su estúpida cara de celoso, cuando me zarandeó. Te juro que nada me habría complacido más que eso.

Ralph sabía que era verdad y le entristeció un poco que su amigo pudiera encontrar alivio en semejante acción, cometiéndola contra su novio. Ellos se querían, por más que a veces discutieran. Claro que Hilton se había pasado tres pueblos esta vez.

- No te preocupes, Albus. Seguro que en cuanto se le pase el enfado vuelve a buscarte. Sabes que Hilt no puede vivir sin ti. Otras veces os habéis peleado y, ¿cuánto ha tardado él en pedirte perdón?

Albus hizo una mueca.

- En tres días está su record – reconoció – Pero te aseguro que para arreglar esto va a tener que disculparse de veras. No aceptaré una simple excusa para perdonarle. Tendrá que ganárselo a pulso.

- Ya lo sé.

Continuaron caminando y llegaron hasta la torre. Ambos sabían que Hilton estaría tras el cuadro de la _Dama Gorda_, en la sala común o en su dormitorio, cenando, pues se había negado a bajar al comedor porque sabía que allí estaría Albus.

Con un suspiro que lo preparó a medias para enfrentarse a todo, Albus Potter cruzó el cuadro junto a su amigo Ralph y tras comprobar que la sala común estaba vacía se encaminaron hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaron Hilton estaba ya en la cama, con la bandeja de la cena depositada sobre la estrecha mesita de noche.

El muchacho estaba durmiendo… gracias a Dios.


	8. Capítulo 8

**VIII**

Nereus aguardó con ganas a que sonara la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase y con él la hora del recreo. Cuando la alarma sonó, después de la clase de _Transformaciones_, Snape suspiró complacido y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Hacía casi una semana que él y Albus pasaban los recreos juntos, a solas, en una zona despejada de los terrenos: Albus se había peleado con Hilton y desde ese entonces no quería acercarse a él y ni se hablaban. Ralph, aquel chico rubio que según declaraciones de Albus _siempre le toca estar en medio, pobre_, había decidido quedarse junto al otro para ver si podía hacer algo por reconciliarlos.

Nereus se sentía triste porque Albus y su amigo se hubieran pelando y culpable porque sabía que la razón era él. Albus se lo había contado todo: Hilton tenía celos de la amistad que estaban desarrollando, porque decía que él los estaba separando y al parecer había dejado a Albus tirado en _Hogwarts_ el día de la primera visita a _Hogsmeade_ para castigarle, porque los había visto charlando y bromeando en los terrenos y eso lo cabreó un montón.

_Es un estúpido_ – pensó Nereus, frunciendo el entrecejo – _Solo estábamos hablando. No comprendo como hay gente que puede ser tan celosa con sus amigos. ¡Ni qué fueran novios!_

Pero, en fin, las cosas estaban como estaban y él en cierto modo había salido ganando con eso. La compañía de Albus era siempre bienvenida y hasta – jamás lo admitiría delante de él – esperada con ansias. Con Albus se divertía muchísimo y estaba seguro de que era un verdadero amigo… tan solo había que ver que se había peleado con uno de sus mejores amigos por defender su relación con él. Albus…

Un hombro se rozó suavemente contra el suyo. Alzando la mirada de los libros que llevaba entre los brazos, Nereus captó una figura alta y esbelta, morena, que caminaba como si nada unos metros por delante de él.

Sonrió.

Aquella era la señal, así que siguió a Albus disimulada pero rápidamente. Ellos quedaban siempre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora y tratándose del recreo muchas veces coincidían en el camino. En semejante ocasión, para guardar las apariencias, Albus solía rozarse con él como quien no quiere la cosa, sin llamar la atención y Nereus sabía que deseaba que lo siguiera. Y así lo hacía.

Otro punto que nunca admitiría delante de su nuevo amigo era que sentía una estúpida sensación de alborozo cuando esto sucedía. Era algo semejante a la rebeldía, la satisfacción de saber que su amistad no estaba sujeta a normas, que se las saltaban todas juntos, sin importarles nada. Albus y él tenían un secreto… y le gustaba hasta lo indecible tener secretos con Albus.

Salieron del colegio los dos como si fueran por caminos diferentes y muy pronto estuvieron ambos en su lugar especial de los terrenos. En el último trecho, como siempre aprovechando que no había nadie mirándoles ni por los alrededores, ya que estarían todos en ese momento en el patio, Albus le rodeó los hombros con un brazo hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar asiento.

- ¿Qué tal la clase de _Adivinación_ de hoy? – le preguntó, consciente de los pequeños problemas que Snape estaba desarrollando aquel curso en la asignatura.

- Bien – dijo Nereus – Sigo sin acostumbrarme a trabajar con la bola de cristal. Esta mañana no conseguía sacar nada en claro de ella. El profesor Scaffold me dijo que tenía la mente cerrada y que debía vaciarla de todo pensamiento, si quería poder hacer algo.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- No pude – se encogió de hombros – Estaba un poco dormido, supongo.

- O quizá tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿En qué estabas pensando, si se me permite saber?

Nereus sonrió tímidamente.

- Nada. Solo… cosas.

- Ah. Cosas – Albus lo miró con picardía.

- No me mires así – dijo Nereus – Me pones nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? – Albus sonrió – Únicamente te estoy mirando.

- Es que… - Nereus no pensaba decirle que se había pasado la primera clase del día pensando en él y deseando que llegara la hora del recreo para verle – Es que no estaba pensando en nada malo, ya está.

Snape se rebulló en su asiento y Albus no puedo evitar reír un poco.

- Seguro que estabas pensando en alguna chica – afirmó, sonriente – Tu novia, ¿quizás? ¿Tienes novia, Nereus?

- No, no tengo – Nereus fue sincero – No pensaba en nada. No pensaba en ninguna… chica.

Había tal expresión de seriedad en su cara que Albus supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pensó que, si no estaba pensando en chicas – en alguna en particular – durante la clase de _Adivinación_, tal vez fuera porque había estado pensando en chicos… y no trató de averiguar por qué le producía semejante alivio y satisfacción ese pensamiento.

- ¿Hay alguna novedad en lo tuyo con Hilton?

Albus alzó la cabeza, de repente sacado de sus pensamientos, para entrar en el mundo real.

- ¿Eh?

- Digo que si lo de Hilton y tú ya se ha arreglado – repitió Nereus, mirándolo ceñudo - ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces ido.

- Lo estaba. Estaba pensando en mis cosas. Eh… Hilton. No. Seguimos peleados – declaró.

- ¿Ralph aún no ha conseguido nada?

- Nada. Hilton es más terco que una mula y parece ser que esta vez el cabreo le ha dado fuerte – explicó Albus – Pero a mí también me ha dado. Y ten por seguro que no pienso ser yo el que le pida disculpas. No hice nada malo.

- No, claro.

Nereus bajó la cabeza, pensativo. Parecía ser que aquel asunto se prolongaría para largo. Él no deseaba ser la causa de un desajuste en las relaciones de Albus con sus amigos. Albus y Hilton eran amigos desde hacía unos cuatro años y él apenas acababa de conocer a Albus, en el sentido estricto de la palabra: pese a todo lo que compartían en sus vidas, no se conocían bien y era recientemente cuando se estaban poniendo al día, el uno con el otro.

Lo que menos deseaba, desde luego, era estar en medio.

- Albus – el otro lo miró – Estaba pensando...

- ¿En qué?

- Bueno… yo sé que tu pelea con Hilton es por mi culpa…

- No, de eso nada – lo cortó Albus al instante – Tú no tienes la culpa. Hilton es el culpable, no nosotros. Nosotros solo somos amigos y eso no puede hacerle daño a nadie.

- Ya lo sé, pero vosotros tuvisteis una pelea muy sonada. Ni siquiera os habláis. Y antes de que yo llegara erais muy amigos… en fin…

- ¿En fin qué? – Albus comenzaba a exasperarse. Si encima tenía que aguantar esas tonterías de parte de Nereus, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

- En fin, quizá debiéramos… quizá… - le costaba decirlo. No quería. No quería perder a Albus, pero si con su amistad destrozaba otras que habían sido instauradas, cuando en su mente ni siquiera había un esbozo de posibilidad para ser amigo de Albus… - Quizá debiéramos dejar esto.

- ¿Dejarlo? ¿A qué te refieres con dejarlo?

- Exactamente a eso, Albus – Nereus no hizo caso del violento entrecejo fruncido de su interlocutor – Yo no quiero meterme en medio, ¿de acuerdo? Y precisamente ahora lo estoy haciendo. Así que he pensado que si yo dejo de ser tu amigo, tú y Hilton podréis volver a serlo sin problemas. No es lo que quiero hacer, pero lo que menos deseo en el mundo es que tú tengas que sufrir por mí. Yo… - su voz se perdió mientras veía el enfado de Albus crecer más y más en su contra.

- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Me he peleado con mi mejor amigo, he dado la cara por ti, ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? He perdido a una persona que es importante para mí por permanecer a tu lado ¿¡Y tú quieres dejarlo!? Resulta que el señor ahora piensa que lo mejor es no relacionarse conmigo…

- No, Albus, yo no… - Nereus no sabía como detener el desastre que había desencadenado – Era solo una sugerencia. Yo solo lo hacía por ti…

- ¿Por mí? ¡Pues deja de hacerlo! – Albus estaba muy enfadado. ¿Qué se creía Nereus que era aquello, un juego? Había sacrificado a Hilton por él y de ese modo le correspondía, diciéndole que quizás no era bueno que ellos dos fueran amigos. ¿¡Para qué diantres había echado a perder su relación con su novio entonces!? – Francamente, Nereus, no te entiendo.

- Albus, no te enfades, por favor – suplicó Snape, deseando calmarlo – No era mi intención que te pusieras así. Te aseguro que yo aprecio mucho tu gesto. Sé que te has sacrificado por mí…

- Mira, olvídalo – Albus se puso en pie, enfadado – Si no quieres que seamos amigos, de acuerdo. Pero luego no me busques, cuando te aburras en los recreos porque nadie te habla.

- Albus… Albus, espera, por favor…

Él no le hizo caso. Se encaminó hacia el interior de la escuela a paso airado. Nereus se levantó y pensó en seguirlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se percató de que a la velocidad que iba Albus ya habría llegado a la zona poblada para cuando él le diera alcance y no podía abordarlo en ella, so pena de tener graves problemas: lo que le faltaba a esas alturas era dejar ver a las claras que se relacionaba con _Gryffindors_.

- Dios… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

No quería que Albus se pusiera así. No había sido en modo alguno su intención, hacerlo enfadar de esa manera. Tan solo había pretendido arreglar las cosas, dar una oportunidad para que Albus y Hilton se reconciliaran y no tener que cargar con la culpa de haber sido él el que había propiciado la separación. Sabía que Hilton era importante para Albus y a pesar de que apenas llevaban semanas de conocerse, Albus era también muy importante para él. Deseaba que fuera feliz porque era buena persona, una persona increíble, de verdad, se merecía muchas cosas.

_Lo que menos se merece es tener por amigo a un Slytherin tonto que lo hecha siempre todo a perder_. _¡Oh, diablos!_

Pateó frustrado el suelo y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Albus para disculparse cuando sonó la campana que llamaba de nuevo a las clases. Nereus suspiró, tenía clase de _Aritmancia_ ahora y no vería a Albus durante el resto del día, puesto que no tenían ninguna asignatura en común hoy y, encima, estaba seguro de que aunque hubiera sido al contrario, Albus habría hecho lo que fuera por evitarlo.

Con la alegría de aquel momento destrozada, Snape volvió con la cabeza baja a dar sus clases.

* * *

- ¿¡Pero es qué no piensas dar tu brazo a torcer!?

- No, no pienso hacerlo.

Ralph bufó, exasperado.

- Parece mentira que no seas capaz de admitir tus propios errores.

- ¿Qué errores? – Hilton lo miró con enfado – Albus no debió arrimarse a ese _Slytherin_. Se lo advertí, le dije que le haría daño y ya ves lo bien que le va: ahora pasa con él todos los recreos – lo dijo con voz burlona, pero se le notaba un trasfondo de celos amargos – Ese asqueroso Snape… si algún día le pongo las manos encima…

- No te metas en problemas, Hilton – le recomendó Ralph, poniéndose serio – Tú no gozas precisamente de buena reputación a ese respecto en la escuela y te podrías jugar la expulsión.

- Me da igual.

- ¡Pues no debería dártelo! – saltó Ralph - Quieres darle ese disgusto a tu madre, ¿eh? ¿Quieres?

- Claro que no – a Hilton le repugnaba tener que admitirlo – Ella trabaja muy duro para poder pagarme una parte de los gastos de la escuela.

- Por eso. Le debes mucho respeto a tu madre y a su dedicación. No puedes echarlo todo a perder solo por una pelea que has tenido con Albus.

- ¡Vale, pero no pienso disculparme! – estalló Hilton, enfadado – Él me hizo daño y yo se lo hice a él. Ojo por ojo.

- ¡Hilton, por Dios, estás loco! ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta de que Albus y tú os queréis demasiado!? El que ha metido la pata aquí eres tú: largarte a _Hogsmeade_ solo porque lo viste hablar con Snape...

- Se estaban riendo. Y bromeando.

- ¿¡Y qué!? ¿Acaso crees qué Albus es capaz de llegar a más? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso lo qué piensas, que Albus es capaz de engañarte con otro? ¿Tan ruin le crees?

- Albus no es ruin. Lo que pasa es que tiene que aprender que los _Slytherins_ no son una buena compañía. Ese pequeño Snape solo quiere ligárselo, estoy seguro. Lo persigue haciéndose la víctima solo para conseguir sus propósitos.

Ralph negó con la cabeza.

- Te has vuelto paranoico. Pero, bueno, tomemos un momento por cierta tu versión – aventuró, ceñudo – Si Snape quiere ligarse a Albus, tú le estas dejando el campo libre. Pelearte con Albus solo contribuirá a que él le llene el oído de veneno para poder tirárselo y ya está, ¿es eso lo qué quieres?

- No.

- Pues entonces, actúa. Discúlpate y haz las paces con Albus. Después de eso podrías tratar de controlar a Snape, para que no se meta otra vez por medio.

- Ya lo ha hecho. Y como te he dicho antes, no pienso disculparme.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- Porque no. Que se disculpe Albus.

- Pero si él no tiene nada de que disculparse. Tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse y a pasar el día con quien quisiera, tú le dejaste solo y yo no estaba aquí para acompañarle, así que hizo bien. Se fue con el que más le apeteció.

- ¿Y tú crees qué eso está bien? Debería haber pasado el día con Dumbledore, o con Hagrid y no con ese mugroso Snape.

- ¿Y quien eres tú para decirle a Albus con quien debe pasar el día? Ese es tu problema, Hilton, te desvives por controlarle. Eres demasiado posesivo y celoso y lo vas a estropear. Mejor dicho, ya lo has estropeado. Albus no soporta eso y lo sabes: él es una persona, no un objeto de tu propiedad, no puedes manejar su vida a tu antojo. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso, salvo él.

- Ya habló el gran mojigato.

- No me llames así, Hilton – le advirtió – No te atrevas a insultarme. Porque puede que esta vez si que te quedes solo.

- Pues mejor, así me libro de estorbos que no me dejan en paz – rezongó airadamente el pelirrojo y con enfado entró en la escuela y caminó a zancadas hasta la torre de _Gryffindor_.

Solo a la entrada del pasillo, Ralph suspiró de nuevo y masculló algo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía ser Hilton tan egoísta e injusto? Desde luego, si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que quería mucho a Albus… a su pesar, él todavía tenia dudas de cómo habían acabado esos dos como pareja.

Eran polos totalmente opuestos.

* * *

Nereus suspiró, mientras terminaba de redactar la carta.

Solía escribir a sus padres mientras estaba en la escuela una vez a la semana o al mes, dependiendo de los acontecimientos. A raíz de su incidente con Albus, una vez que acabaron las clases y hubo cenado y terminado sus deberes, cuando casi todo el mundo ya se había ido a acostar, él había sacado pluma y pergamino y le estaba escribiendo una carta a su madre contándoselo todo y pensaba echarla al correo al día siguiente, antes de bajar al comedor para el desayuno.

Pensar en todo lo que había pasado lo hizo suspirar de nuevo, al tiempo que firmaba la misiva y, dejando su pluma a un lado, se hacía con un sobre para guardarla dentro.

Aún no se hacía a la idea de que lo hubiera estropeado todo. A la hora de abrir la boca había esperado que Albus se molestase un poco por su petición, pero jamás creyó que se llegaría a enfadar tanto. Él solo había pretendido ayudar. No podía engañarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, que era lo mejor, que tal vez así las cosas volviesen a su cauce y Albus se reconciliase con Hilton, que todo estarían bien si pasaba eso. ¿A quien deseaba engañar? Lo había entristecido mucho pensar que seguramente Albus no volvería a querer tener nada que ver con él.

La había fastidiado.

Apreciaba mucho a Albus, aunque llevaran tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Se reía mucho con él y aguardaba cada día el único momento en que podían estar juntos, sin tener que disimular y evitar hasta el mirarse. Pensando en esto, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, con tristeza, porque a veces – normalmente en las comidas – los dos solían dirigirse sonrisas y miradas amistosas cuando los demás no los veían. A Nereus le encantaba aquel juego… le gustaba pensar que compartían algo tan íntimo, aunque se tratara únicamente de un juego tonto de sonrisas. Pero para él no era tonto en absoluto. Y le parecía que para Albus tampoco.

_Albus…_ _¿cómo lo puedo arreglar? _– miró la carta que había sellado dentro del sobre y decidió que ya era hora se subirse a acostar. Eran casi las doce.

Guardó todo en su mochila y subió con parsimonia las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba, con la mochila puesta a buen recaudo dentro de su baúl, no podía parar de pensar en su disputa con Albus y en que deseaba aliviar la tensión en sus relaciones más que nada.

_Mamá, ayúdame. Tú tienes que saber más que yo sobre esto_.

Confiando en la sabiduría que la edad – y la relación con su padre – le habían dado a su madre, Nereus se metió en la cama y trato de dormir.

Estuvo pensando en Albus y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció.

* * *

Albus se llevó a la boca un pedazo de bacon y huevo y lo rumió en soledad. Eran las seis de la mañana y el _Gran Comedor_ estaba desierto. Ningún profesor o alumno había llegado todavía y sabía que hasta por lo menos las seis y media o las siete no vería llegar al jefe de la casa _Slytherin_… era el que siempre llegaba primero a desayunar.

Acordarse de _Slytherin_ lo hizo pensar irremediablemente en Nereus. El muchacho no había aparecido aún en el _Gran Comedor_.

_Ni lo hará, es muy temprano._ _Y, de todas formas, ¿qué más te da a ti si viene o no?_ – frunció el entrecejo – _Ya no sois amigos, ¿no? Por su expreso y vivo deseo_.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero el hecho le dolía demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Era consciente de que Nereus le había propuesto cortar su amistad con la mejor de las intenciones, Nereus le apreciaba mucho y él lo sabía. Él también lo apreciaba bastante. Pero lo había hecho enfadar tanto, cuando le propuso aquello… llegó a sentir que se había arriesgado para nada: había perdido a Hilton por él y esperaba que su amistad saliera a flote y lo de su novio ya se arreglaría.

De pronto se sintió culpable.

Estaba dejando imperdonablemente de lado a Hilton, en favor de Nereus. Lo cierto es que Snape había hecho que se olvidara muchas veces del problema que tenía con su novio durante sus encuentros y charlas. Lo había hecho reír con sus bromas y su inocencia había constituido para él un bálsamo donde dejarse caer tranquilamente.

Craso error.

Sospechaba que lo que sentía por Nereus comenzaba a pasar de la amistad a otra cosa. Otra cosa muchísimo más peligrosa que pelearse con Hilton porque este no soportaba a Snape. No quería admitirlo. No quería confesar – ni tan siquiera ante sí mismo – que Nereus le estaba gustando más de lo que era aconsejable. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Acaso no era tan descarado cómo para sonreírle y dedicarle miraditas estúpidas durante las comidas? Estaba jugando con él, jugando de una manera como hacía siglos que no jugaba… quizás porque con Hilton nunca había tenido la necesidad de ocultar que lo estimaba. En cambio Nereus era un _Slytherin_ y ninguno de los dos deseaba tener problemas con sus compañeros, por eso mantenían en secreto que se habían convertido en amigos. ¿Pero de verdad solo eran amigos?

_Ya basta_. _Ya no sois amigos. Él lo eligió así. No volverás a tener esa intimidad con él. Y es mejor así. Deberías volver con Hilton y encargarte de resolver vuestros problemas_.

Tendría que hablar con su novio. Intentaría ponerlo todo en claro con él y esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. Porque si tenía que seguir como hasta ahora, rehuyendo a sus amigos y sin nadie con quien le apeteciera irse… Nereus ya estaba descartado de su lista y no se imaginaba pasando los recreos solo en la sala común de su casa, adelantando deberes. Hubiese querido que las cosas fueran de diferente manera. Hubiera deseado que Nereus fuera de _Gryffindor_, así no tendrían tantos problemas para poder ser amigos. Le hubiera gustado que él no hubiera dicho aquello que dijo el día anterior o, mas descabelladamente, le gustaría no estar manteniendo una relación sólida con Hilton para poder mantenerla con Nereus.

_¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?_ _Si ni siquiera sabes si Nereus es gay. Y probablemente no lo sea_.

No. Estaba soñando con pajaritos, como siempre. Él tenía novio, era un _Gryffindor_ y Nereus un _Slytherin_ y ya no eran extraoficialmente amigos. No había nada a su favor en esa relación, ni a nivel de amistad ni de nada, mucho menos en una esfera romántica. Era absurdo.

_Planta los pies en la tierra, Albus. Plántalos de una buena vez_.

* * *

En la amplia y soleada casa de los Snape, a cientos de kilómetros de _Hogwarts_ y totalmente ajena a las tribulaciones de su hijo – aunque no por mucho tiempo – Sydney se encontraba en la sala de estar, pintando.

Selena había salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigas; Severus estaba como siempre investigando pociones en su laboratorio; Dorie andaba por ahí limpiando y tan solo los gemelos la acompañaban: Ayslind jugaba a hacer dibujos y colorear y Rodrick se afanaba por nivelar las mangas del jersey que estaba tejiendo para su nuevo hermanito.

- Cariño, no tejas tan deprisa, se te han escapado ya tres puntos – dijo Sydney con voz suave.

- Es que es muy difícil, mamá – se quejó el chiquillo, ceñudo – Yo no valgo para esto.

- Claro que vales – replicó Sydney, dejando de pintar para mirarle – Lo que pasa es que eres muy pequeño aún y te falta práctica. Pero el gorro que le hiciste a papá era muy bonito, querido, a él le gustó mucho.

Rodrick la miró con desamparo.

- ¿Y por qué nunca se lo pone?

- Er… - Sydney no tenía corazón para explicarle a su hijo la cara que ponía su padre cada vez que tenía ante sus ojos el gorro de lana de estridentes colores que él le había tejido – Bueno, cariño, es que… está esperando una ocasión muy especial para ponérselo – alegó, contenta por haber dado con una solución plausible que no deprimiría el ánimo del chiquillo.

- ¿Y cuando será esa ocasión especial? ¿Cuándo, mamá?

Sydney lo miró y no sabía que decirle. Lo peor es que Rodrick captó su indecisión y supo tomar la indirecta justo por donde era.

- Nunca se lo pondrá – declaró, entristecido – En realidad no le gusta. Me pasé con el tono de amarillo, lo sé. Lo sabía.

En realidad se había pasado con el tono de todos los colores, pero Sydney no era capaz de decírselo. No podía darle semejante disgusto a su hijo, apenas se estaba estrenando como tejedor, le gustaban mucho las labores de costura y el punto no se le daba mal del todo aunque, claro, era solo un crío, no podía nadie pretender que tejiera a las mil maravillas desde la primera vez.

- Cariño, no debes pensar eso – lo consoló, tomando asiento a su lado para abrazarlo. De rodillas frente a la mesita auxiliar su hermana los miraba, lápiz de colores azul cielo en mano – Rodrick, a tu padre le encanta todo lo que haces. Él te quiere mucho. Y, además, recuerda el gorro que le tejiste a Dumbledore. Y el que hiciste para Hagrid. A los dos les gustó muchísimo. Mira, ahí tienes la prueba, no tienes más que mirarla.

El pequeño miró hacia donde señalaba el brazo extendido de su madre y vio un retrato que había sobre un aparador cercano. En la foto se veía a Dumbledore y a Hagrid el día de _Navidad, _hacía ya dos años. Lucían sendas sonrisas de felicidad en la cara. Dumbledore le tenía pasado un brazo por la cintura al guardabosque y este llevaba una enorme jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y la enseñaba a la cámara. El director llevaba sobre la cabeza una especie de gato amarillo con verdes ojos saltones y nada de pelo, excepto en el cuello, donde el pelo se asemejaba a una grotesca gorguera. Hagrid, a su vez, se había puesto en la cabeza algo que tenía todo el aspecto de un aguilucho enfermizo y desproporcionadamente grande, de color marrón oscuro.

Para Rodrick, aquellos gorros representaban al león de _Gryffindor_ y a un dragón. Sabía que este último era el animal favorito de Hagrid.

El Dumbledore del retrato saludó con una mano al niño. Le guiñó un ojo. Hagrid agitó su jarra a modo de saludo a la vez que rodeaba por los hombros al director. A pie de foto había una dedicatoria que había sido decorada mágicamente con guirnaldas, ramitas de muérdago y demás adornos propios de la _Navidad_:

_Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2.018, para toda la familia._

_Los gorros nos han enloquecido. Muchas gracias, Rodrick. ¡Mi_

_Dragón es precioso! ¡Casi igualito a Norberta!_

Esto último había sido escrito con la letra grande e irregular de Hagrid. Dumbledore, con su letra fina y redondeada, había formulado como frase final una pregunta que avergonzaba especialmente al patriarca Snape:

_Severus, ¿cuántos dulces de canela se ha zampado usted, en lo que llevamos de fiestas? La pobre Sydney no dará abasto para cocinárselos, estoy seguro._

_Feliz Navidad para todos, otra vez. Espero que estéis disfrutando tanto de estas fiestas como lo hacemos nosotros._

_Dumbledore y Hagrid. ¡Y todo Hogwarts_!

Rodrick miró a su madre, con expresión seria.

- Bueno. A lo mejor si es verdad que espera una ocasión especial para ponérselo – consideró.

- Claro que si, cielo – Sydney regresó a su cuadro – Ayslind, cariño, ¿qué estás pintando?

- A papá – contestó la niña, sonriendo suavemente.

- ¿A papá? A ver, enséñamelo.

La chiquilla se levantó y le llevó el dibujo. Había pintado a Severus con una túnica azul que solía ponerse mucho. En sus manos, su esposo llevaba un frasco humeante de poción. Sydney sonrió y de pronto, al verlo con la poción, lo recordó en su tiempo de _Hogwarts_. No pudo evitarlo. Haciendo uso de su varita remodeló un poco el dibujo de su hija, antes de enseñárselo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Mamá! – Ayslind recogió el pedazo de pergamino con expresión sorprendida y asqueada – Te has cargado mi dibujo. Papá rara vez viste de negro.

Sydney rió.

- Lo hacía cuando era profesor en _Hogwarts_ – explicó – Cuando yo lo conocí, solo usaba ese color en su ropa.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – la niña la miró estupefacta y su hermano gemelo pronto se le unió.

- Mamá, ¿es verdad que papá vestía siempre de negro cuando era profesor?

- Si. En aquel tiempo era malo y tenía un genio peor que el de ahora.

- ¿¡Peor!? – los ojos de los pequeños se abrieron como platos.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Ayslind.

- Si. Te lo estás inventando para meternos miedo – coincidió Rodrick.

- Que no, en serio. Preguntadle a papá. Preguntadle a la tía Ginny, la próxima vez que venga.

Ambos chiquillos quedaron indecisos, pero resolvieron a la vez que harían una visita a su padre después, para cerciorarse de que lo que les había dicho su madre era cierto. Con una mueca, Rodrick volvió al tejido del jersey y Ayslind a sus dibujos… estaban todos muy ocupados cuando llegó la lechuza.

- ¡Oh! – Sydney desató la carta de la pata del animal enseguida – Mirad, chicos, carta de vuestro hermano.

- ¿De Nereus?

- ¿Qué dice, mamá?

Se le acercaron de inmediato. Sydney sacó la misiva del sobre con curiosidad, ya tenía ganas de recibir más noticias de su hijo. La abrió y la leyó, comunicando a los chiquillos los problemas de su retoño: al parecer Nereus se había peleado con un buen amigo y no sabía que hacer para recuperar su amistad. Aquel amigo era relativamente reciente – apenas dos semanas llevaban de conocerse – pero había sido muy amable con él. Lo había salvado de una pandilla de indeseables que quisieron hechizarle por haber salvado a dicho muchacho de ahogarse en el lago, donde los otros lo tiraron por diversión.

_¡Dios mío!_ – pensó Sydney – _Severus no debe saber nada de esto. Menudo se pondría si se entera de que Nereus ha podido meterse en líos de ese tipo_.

- Niños – dijo, cuando terminó de leer la carta – No quiero que le digáis a papá lo que me ha contado vuestro hermano en su carta.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ayslind.

- ¿No quieres qué se entere de que Nereus se ha peleado? – inquirió a su vez Rodrick.

- Exacto. Papá se disgustaría mucho si lo llega a saber. Y vosotros no queréis disgustar a papa, ¿verdad?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- Pues, muy bien. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer para que eso no pase.

- ¿Le vas a escribir? – preguntó Ayslind, una vez que su madre hubo guardado la carta de nuevo en el sobre, dejándola a un lado.

- Claro. ¿Queréis ayudarme?

- ¡Si! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

- De acuerdo. Ayslind, despeja la mesa de pergaminos. Rodrick, cielo, anula el hechizo tejedor para que no te salga mal al estar distraído con la carta.

Los niños asintieron y se pusieron acto seguido manos a la obra. Sydney mientras recogió sus utensilios de dibujo y los llevó arriba, a su habitación y los guardó en la parte del armario que siempre usaba para tal menester. Regresó poco después al salón y tomando asiento frente a la mesita auxiliar comenzaron a redactar la carta entre los tres: ella le expuso sus consejos y los niños – que ya sabían escribir – añadieron algunas cosas que les habían ocurrido aquella semana.

Ayslind incluyó un bonito dibujo en la carta para su hermano y Rodrick le aseguró a Nereus que le enviaría uno de sus gorros para _Navidad_.

* * *

Nereus se encontraba caminando arriba y abajo por los terrenos. En el mismo lugar donde hace días él y Albus tuvieran su primera pelea, el joven _Slytherin_ aguardaba con impaciencia al _Gryffindor_.

Habían pasado dos días desde que le llegase la contestación de su madre. Ella le había aconsejado que buscara a su amigo y se disculpara, nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que él ya había pensado hacer precisamente eso… claro que no se atrevió hasta que leyó la carta – que le infundió fuerzas – porque temía que Albus estuviera demasiado enfadado como para perdonarle.

_Pero enfadado o no,_ _él dijo que vendría. Aceptó la invitación que le envié con mi lechuza._ _Eso quizás quiere decir que no está tan enfadado_…

Estas y otras cosas le pasaban por la mente cuando vio llegar a Albus. El hijo de Potter se detuvo ante él, mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nereus reunió fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba.

- Quiero hablar contigo… hay cosas de las que creo debería disculparme.

Albus suspiró.

- Si me vas a hablar acerca de por qué cortaste nuestra amistad, te digo desde ahora mismo que estás perdiendo el tiempo. Conozco tus razones, Nereus y las alabo… pero tienes razón: tal vez sería mejor que lo dejáramos.

Snape lo miró sorprendido.

- Yo no quiero eso. Yo… solo lo dije… únicamente pensé que esa sería la mejor manera de que te reconciliaras con Hilton. ¿Lo has hecho?

- No, aún no. Pensaba hacerlo esta tarde, después de acudir a tu llamada.

- Albus… por favor… - Nereus avanzó un paso hacia él – Olvida todo lo que te dije. Yo… lamento mucho haberte hecho enfadar, no era esa mi intención y lo sabes. En realidad no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos – confesó – Yo te aprecio mucho.

- Yo también.

- Entonces – Nereus sonrió levemente – Tú te has portado muy bien conmigo: nunca te ha importado de que casa soy y…

- Me da igual a que casa pertenezcas, Nereus, ya lo sabes. Eso jamás me ha importado.

- Por eso. Tú me salvaste de Sylvan y los otros sin importante nada. Te has enfrentado a tus amigos por mí y has salido perdiendo, pero aún así pretendías quedarte a mi lado… hasta que yo lo estropeé. No sabes cuanto lo siento – había bajado la cabeza y su voz sonó entristecida – Por favor, si pudieras olvidarlo… no tengo a nadie más y no quiero… no quiero que dejemos esto. Tú has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, Albus. De verdad.

Albus lo miró directamente a los ojos. Nereus le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que fuera capaz de captar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Albus la captó. Era demasiado evidente como para dejarla pasar. Estaba ahí. Tras aquellos preciosos ojos que parecían haber sido hechos con agua de mar, pues poseían el mismo color e incluso casi podría asegurar que la misma textura.

- Está bien – dijo Albus – Está bien, Nereus, tú ganas. Seguimos siendo amigos.

Snape sonrió, aliviado. Albus tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquella dulce sonrisa para no pensar otra vez en lo guapo y adorable que aparecía ante sus ojos cuando sonreía así. Se sintió culpable de nuevo. No debería sentirse de esa manera en presencia de Nereus.

- ¿No estás enfadado? – preguntó Snape, esperanzado de que así fuera - ¿Ya se te ha pasado?

- Si – admitió Albus, suspirando. No se podía estar enfadado con alguien que lo miraba a uno de esa forma – Y en cuanto a lo de Hilton…

- Tienes que hablar con él – lo atajó Nereus – No quiero que estéis mal por mi culpa.

- Te he dicho mil veces que lo que pasó con Hilton no es culpa tuya – replicó Albus – Fue por tu causa, de acuerdo, pero no es tu culpa. Hablaré con él ahora mismo, intentaré hacer que entre en razón aunque no garantizo nada. Hilton es muy testarudo.

- Si, pero es amigo tuyo. Seguro que te aprecia lo suficiente como para querer arreglar las cosas.

- Eso espero… ¿querías hablarme de alguna cosa más?

- No – Nereus meneó la cabeza – Solo deseaba arreglar nuestro pequeño problema.

- Bien. Me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho. Ahora yo iré a ver a Hilton y… ¿nos vemos mañana?

- Si – dijo Nereus, entusiasmado - En el mismo lugar. A la misma hora.

Albus sonrió, no pudiendo negar ante sí mismo que le agradaba sobremanera – incluso se sentía aliviado – que las cosas volvieran a estar bien entre los dos y, sobre todo, que fuera a ver a Nereus al día siguiente como si nada… no lo admitiría nunca delante del chico, pero lo había echado tremendamente de menos en los pocos días que habían pasado separados.

- Te veo mañana – declaró, dándose media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la escuela.

- ¡Albus! – el aludido se dio la vuelta al oír que lo llamaba - Gracias… por perdonarme.

- Deberías perdonarme tú a mí, por haberme portado como un energúmeno contigo – afirmó Albus, haciendo una mueca.

- Estás perdonado. Tenías tus razones. Fui un estúpido, al proponerte dejar nuestra amistad.

- Tenías tus razones – repitió Albus, parodiando su tono y haciéndolo reír. Que agradable era cuando reía.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta el colegio?

Albus le sonrió débilmente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera. Nereus lo hizo gustoso y cuando Albus le pasó el brazo por los hombros, al recorrer el último trecho desierto desde los terrenos a la puerta del castillo, se sintió alborozado. Se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Se separaron en uno de los pasillos y cada uno se dirigió hacia su sala común. Al llegar a la suya, Albus pronunció la contraseña, la _Dama Gorda_ se abrió para dejarle paso y él accedió a la sala común. Había allí varios _Gryffindors_ que charlaban o hacían sus deberes y tras saludar a algunos de su curso que conocía, Albus subió directamente las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Tal y como sabía que estaría, Hilton se encontraba solo allí, estudiando un trozo largo de pergamino tendido bocabajo en su cama.

- Hola – su saludo no obtuvo respuesta. El pelirrojo ni lo miró – Hilton, quiero hablar contigo.

- Creí que estarías por ahí, divirtiéndote con Snape – declaró tranquilamente el otro - ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Una urgencia de última hora, Albus?

- No seas grosero.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – inquirió hoscamente Hilton, apoyándose en los codos para observarlo.

- Te lo he dicho: quiero hablar contigo.

- Pues habla – se sentó en la cama – Soy todo oídos.

- Me gustaría arreglar nuestro problema con el tema de Nereus – afirmó Albus, acercándosele.

- ¿Vas a dejar de ser su amigo?

- No.

- Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar – se levantó y se alejo de él, centrando su atención en el mosaico de libros que derribase días atrás, en un acceso de furia.

- Hilton, por favor, intento arreglarlo. ¿Es qué quieres que nos pasemos así el resto del curso?

- Depende de ti.

- No. De ti también depende – replicó Albus, molesto – Te molesta que sea amigo de Nereus porque es un _Slytherin_ y porque, según tú, trata de seducirme, de acuerdo. Pero lo que tú consideras una falta para mí no lo es, desde luego no comparándola con la que tú has cometido: me dejaste tirado en nuestra última cita solo porque me viste charlando con Nereus en los terrenos, horas antes.

- Me molestó mucho.

- Ya sé que te molestó. ¿Crees qué soy estúpido y que no me doy cuenta de tus celos? Los percibo muy bien.

- ¿Y entonces por qué los alientas? ¿Por qué te vas por ahí en los recreos a verte con ese sucio _Slytherin_…?

- Hilton, no empieces – lo cortó Albus – No permitiré que insultes a Nereus. Es mi amigo.

- Exacto. Esa es la piedra angular de todos nuestros problemas, tu amistad con Snape. Francamente, no sé como tienes ánimo para soportarle – rezongó – Debe de ser de lo más estirado. Un niño mimado que presumirá a todas horas de que su familia es de _sangre-limpia_…

- Te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas, Hilton. Nereus jamás presume. Y nunca hemos hablado de la pureza de la sangre de su familia, él no tiene esa clase de prejuicios – afirmó – Al contrario de lo que tú piensas, Nereus no es ningún mimado: es muy inteligente y simpático. Tiene sentido del humor. Y es buena persona.

- Eso lo dirás tú.

- Yo he pasado dos semanas en su compañía, ¿pretendes hacerme creer qué tú lo conoces mejor que yo?

- En dos semanas no da tiempo a conocer nada de nadie – masculló Hilton, exasperado – Y por supuesto que le conozco mejor. Yo veo su verdadera cara.

- Ves la cara que quieres ver. Ni siquiera le conoces, no puedes hablar mal de alguien a quien no has tratado.

- Si que le he tratado.

- Para meterte con él, claro. Eso no es tratar a nadie, es simplemente tenerle inquina – dijo Albus.

- Muy bien – Hilton se irguió, orgulloso – Le tengo inquina. Pero pese a ello puedo demostrarte que es un mal elemento. Hagamos una cosa: tú me perdonas mis faltas y yo dejo pasar las tuyas – declaró – Vamos a ser de nuevo pareja e incluso daré mi visto bueno a que incluyas a Snape en nuestro grupo, eso si, nos veremos con él a escondidas porque no quiero problemas con ningún compañero de _Gryffindor_, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense que soy amigo suyo.

Albus lo calibró con la mirada. No le gustaban las intenciones de Hilton, tanto las que dejaba patentes como las que no: sabía que tramaba algo, aparte de querer demostrar la supuesta maldad de Nereus, pero la oferta dentro de lo que cabe le parecía razonable. Sospechaba que eso de querer tener en el grupo a Nereus podría tratarse de alguna estratagema de Hilton para controlar a su amigo, impidiendo que ambos se acercaran. No le gustaba en absoluto. Pero quizás alejarse un poco de Nereus era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Quizás eso le ayudase a aclarar sus sentimientos respecto al chico, aparte de ayudarlo a mantenerlos bajo control, pues con Hilton y Ralph al lado no se atrevería a dejarse llevar por la atracción que ejercía sobre él el muchacho… y Hilton le estaba ofreciendo, además, acabar con sus diferencias.

- ¿Me prometes qué trataras bien a Nereus? No quiero que lo hagas sentir incómodo o que seas brusco con él, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – cedió Hilton, con un tono suave que dejaba ver su enfado.

- Siendo así, acepto. Por mi parte ya está todo arreglado.

- Bien. Pero por mi parte aún queda una cosa más – se le acercó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

Lo besó antes de que Albus pudiera imaginar lo que pensaba. Fue suave al principio, pero después la caricia se volvió más apasionada y la lengua de Hilton se enfrascó en una misteriosa búsqueda dentro de la boca de su compañero. Albus le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras su novio lo abrazaba por la cintura, apretándolo contra él.

- Hilton… espera… - le faltaba el aliento cuando logró separarse de él – Cualquiera podría venir. No quiero…

- Ya es la hora de la cena, Albus, nadie vendrá hasta dentro de un rato – Hilton lo volvió a besar, menos tiempo que antes, pero con más intensidad – Tú y yo tenemos una causa pendiente, ¿recuerdas? _Halloween_. Fui un estúpido al dejarte tirado y te quiero compensar – musitó, llevándolo sin apenas resistencia hasta su cama.

Albus decidió que su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Le debía una compensación.


	9. Capítulo 9

**IX**

Morag carraspeó, se alisó el pelo y volvió a carraspear… haciendo acopio de valor llamó a la puerta.

La profesora Mayumi acababa de peinarse y estaba comprobando su apariencia ante el espejo cuando oyó que llamaban. Sonriente, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana… estaba segura de que se trataba de Morag.

Con una sonrisa radiante fue a abrir y viendo al joven profesor allí no pudo evitarlo: se alzó de puntillas y depositó un alegre beso de bienvenida en la mejilla suave del hombre.

Él se sonrojó profusamente.

Mayumi rió un poco, divertida al ver lo vergonzoso que era: desde la noche de _Halloween_ eran novios oficialmente, pero aún así Morag se empeñaba – _no_ _podemos dar un escándalo, Mayumi_, le decía – en guardar las formas. A lo más que llegaban era a cogerse de la mano en algún pasillo delante de los alumnos. Estos ya los habían calado, por supuesto y se tomaban su noviazgo con humor y a la mayoría les parecía que hacían buena pareja, pese a lo dispares que eran.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si – asintió el profesor. Mayumi lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó al _Gran Comedor_.

Morag se sentía un poco incómodo por el hecho de que la gente los viera. Él era una persona seria y una vez que pudo reponerse de la estupefacción en que lo sumió la declaración de amor de Mayumi – y su posterior contestación – volvió a él la vieja costumbre de querer mantener sus relaciones en la más absoluta discreción. No le sabía bien que alguien se enterara de que era el novio de Mayumi, no porque se avergonzara, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Él era muy estricto en todo y no aguantaba locuras despreocupadas de nadie… excepto de Mayumi, claro, esa faceta de ella curiosamente era una de las que más le gustaban.

Ella tenía un encanto natural que hasta sus excentricidades hacía que le perdonara.

Mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo, saludando y recibiendo los saludos de los estudiantes, Morag la miraba incesantemente de reojo: había vuelto a cambiarse el peinado otra vez. Ahora tenía el pelo más corto, por encima de los hombros. Lo llevaba lacio – seguro que había tenido que levantarse muy temprano para conseguir que la poción alisadora surtiera efecto, debido a lo rebelde que era su cabello – y en las puntas resaltaban motas rubias de color. Llevaba dos extraños mechones azules más largos de lo normal y uno de ellos le caía atractivamente sobre los ojos. Además, según notó Morag, tenía reloj nuevo… debido a su natural estridencia, al profesor no le extrañó que el reloj pareciera estar hecho de agua. ¿Por qué le gustaban todas esas cosas extrañas?

_Bueno, forma parte de su encanto, supongo._

No estaba seguro de que pudiera gustarle una Mayumi sin excentricidad.

Sonrió levemente, diciéndose a sí mismo que eso era estar enamorado. Si no lo estuviera, ¿alguien cómo él podría soportar que su pareja cambiara casi constantemente de color o estilo de cabello? ¿Y todos esos cambios estrambóticos en sus joyas, ropa y adornos?

No. Definitivamente debía de estar enamorado.

* * *

- Bueno, pues me alegro mucho de que ya se hayan arreglado – dijo Tamara, cambiando los libros de posición entre sus brazos.

- Bah, esos dos nunca duran mucho peleados – declaró Helen – Se quieren demasiado… pero seguro que ha sido Hilton el causante de la pelea. Ese siempre con sus celos.

- ¿Siempre? ¿Quieres decir qué les pasa a menudo?

- Hombre, no tanto. Pero Hilton es muy celoso, demasiado, pienso yo. Claro que, ¿cómo culparle? Mi hermano Albus es un chico que vale mucho. Es normal que le de miedo perderlo – argumentó – Como mi hermano no hay dos.

- Supongo.

A Tamara aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que el hermano mayor de Helen fuera homosexual y que además tuviera novio. Un novio que era su propio compañero de escuela y cuarto. La primera vez que Helen se lo contó, casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada. Le había costado aceptarlo y que le cupiera en la cabeza, pero gracias a Dios ella no era prejuiciosa. Y si los dos muchachos se querían… bueno… el amor no es malo. Aunque quizás si que sea raro cuando se trata de experimentarlo entre dos chicos. Tamara no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con eso y, aunque Helen se había cansado de repetirle hasta la saciedad que aquello era algo completamente normal, ella tenía sus dudas. Se le antojaba tan extraño… ¿qué podía ver un chico en otro chico? No lo entendía.

- Hilton es realmente idiota, a veces – continuó diciendo Helen – Si no fuera porque sé que quiere hasta lo indecible a mi hermano, ya lo habría abofeteado en más de una ocasión. ¡Si hace dos años se puso celoso de un amigo de papá! Francamente, no sé de donde sacó que al profesor Longbottom le interesaba Albus: está casado y tiene tres hijos. El menor de ellos entrará en _Hogwarts_ dentro de dos años. Y su hija Alice está en _Gryffindor_, en tercer curso – alegó – Yo he jugado a veces con ella, cuando era más pequeña.

- Algo debió de notar raro, ¿no? – inquirió Tamara.

- Tonterías – rezongó Helen – Solo porque Albus y el profesor Longbottom se llevan muy bien. El profesor Longbottom ha ayudado mucho a Albus con _Herbología_, porque en sus primeros años él no entendía muy bien la asignatura y acudió a él, que sabe un montón sobre el tema. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Nada.

- Pues eso, nada. Pero Hilton es idiota.

- Es normal que lo sea, si se relaciona con tu hermano.

La agria voz burlona de Ravenna McClure les llegó desde la derecha. Integrada en un corro con tres amigas más, la chica _Slytherin_ las miraba resabida, con la sorna pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión, cara de rata?

La expresión de Ravenna cambió al instante. Se tornó más enfadada y oscura.

- Eres una bocazas, Potter. Algún día tendré que cerrarte la boca.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuándo, cara de rata?

- Helen, por favor – le susurro Tamara, asustada - Vámonos.

- Déjame – fue la única respuesta de la aludida. Se volvió para encararse con la otra – Te crees muy lista, Ravenna, pues permíteme decirte una cosa: no eres más que una escuálida cara de rata _Slytherin_. Ni siquiera merece la pena mirarte a la cara, a menos que se prefiera vomitar. Y no voy a consentir que tu presencia me arruine la tranquilidad. Por mí puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, no voy a hacerte caso. Y en cuanto a mi hermano… cuídate de hablar mal de él, si no quieres que encuentren tu nariz en el armario de los ingredientes de la clase de _Pociones_ – espetó.

Ravenna instintivamente se llevó ambas manos a la nariz y retrocedió un paso. Los ojos de Helen destellaron exasperados antes de que ella y Tamara se marcharan. Ravenna reaccionó cuando vio a ambas desaparecer tras la esquina.

- ¡Tu hermano es un imbécil! – gritó.

Helen reapareció casi instantáneamente en el pasillo, agitando un puño en alto en su dirección… parecía que fuera a cumplir de verdad su amenaza cuando de repente desapareció como por arte de magia del pasillo. Algo – mejor dicho, alguien – la agarró por detrás de la túnica y tiró de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer de escena.

La joven _Slytherin_ intentó ir tras ella.

- No, Ravenna – una de sus compañeras la detuvo – Si contestas a sus provocaciones acabarás metida en más problemas. La familia Potter es íntima amiga del director.

Ravenna bufó, tragándose su frustración. Si, aquello era cierto, todo el mundo sabía que los Potter pertenecían al círculo más íntimo de amistades del profesor Dumbledore. Incluso se decía que el director era el padrino de uno de los hijos de Harry Potter. Odiaba que existieran esa clase de favoritismos: si eras un Potter tenías el cielo asegurado en _Hogwarts_, pero si no…

Ravenna gruñó. Aquello la ponía furiosa.

* * *

Con una sonrisa, Sydney dejó a un lado la carta de Nereus y continúo tejiendo su tapiz. La alegraba mucho saber que sus consejos le habían servido de algo a su hijo y que él y su amigo ya se habían reconciliado.

_Me resulta muy extraño que se trate de un Gryffindor_ – pensó Sydney – _El año que estuve de profesora en Hogwarts, ambas casas no se podían ni ver. Pero, bueno, da gusto ver que las cosas cambian_. _Me alegra que Nereus no tenga esa clase de prejuicios tontos…_

Un beso entre su nube de cabellos la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Alzando la mirada, Sydney se encontró de lleno con el rostro sonriente de su marido, al cual le devolvió la sonrisa mientras este depositaba un beso cariñoso sobre sus labios.

- ¿Cómo esta mi tejedora?

- Haciendo un nuevo tapiz para decorar el salón, mi ex-profesor de _Pociones_ – bromeó la pelirroja, viendo a su esposo tomar asiento.

- ¿Ah, si? Muéstramelo.

Ella le dio la vuelta y se lo enseñó.

- Vaya – Severus contempló admirado la gran obra de su mujer, que representaba un bosque en el que campaba triunfante un ciervo enorme de brumosos tonos azules - ¿Un _Patronus_? – inquirió, sorprendido.

- Si – Sydney asintió, sonriente - ¿A qué es precioso?

- Magnífico.

- ¿No me merezco un premio?

Severus sonrió. Le hizo una seña con el dedo y ella acudió a sus brazos presurosa. Tomando asiendo en su regazo, Sydney recibió el tierno beso de su marido y se quedó allí con él, agarrada a su cuello.

- Nereus me ha escrito – dijo, después de una pausa.

- ¿Nereus? ¿Qué te cuenta esta vez?

- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que me escribió hace días? – Severus asintió – Bien, pues yo le escribí y hoy me ha llegado su contestación: él y su amigo ya se han reconciliado.

- Me alegro. ¿Cual fue el motivo de la disputa?

- Ese amigo tiene otro amigo, al que no le gustaba que su amigo lo fuera de Nereus, porque Nereus es un _Slytherin_ y su nuevo amigo y el amigo de este son de _Gryffindor_.

- ¿_Gryffindor_? ¿Nereus es amigo de un _Gryffindor_?

- Si. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No… nada. Pero es que me resulta increíble: _Slytherin_ y _Gryffindor_ siempre se han odiado.

- Bueno, pero tú ya sabes que Nereus no tiene esa clase de prejuicios. Y tal parece que ese chico del que se ha hecho amigo tampoco. Eso es bueno.

- Lo sé. Pero me sigue pareciendo muy raro.

Sydney se encogió de hombros.

- A mí no me importa. Aunque, la verdad, deberíamos decirle que se lo trajera a casa en vacaciones, ¿no crees? Para conocerlo.

- ¿No te ha dicho quien es? – quiso saber Severus, ceñudo.

- No. Solo me ha dicho que es de _Gryffindor_… es extraño – notó Sydney, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Por qué no me lo habrá mencionado en su carta?

- No le des demasiadas vueltas, será una tontería. Se le habrá olvidado.

Lo cierto era que a él también le parecía muy extraño. Normalmente Nereus no solía omitir esa clase de detalles, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que este amigo en particular parecía contar con gran aprecio por su parte, según le había contado su esposa. ¿Por qué no les habría revelado su nombre?

Una sórdida inquietud se despertó en el estomago de Severus. ¿No sería…?

_Espero que no se haya hecho amigo del hijo de Potter. Teniendo en cuenta lo que han pasado juntos…_ _el hecho de que te salven la vida o de que te saquen medio ileso de una pelea suele unir a la gente._ _Si Albus Potter es el Gryffindor del que Nereus se ha hecho amigo… no podría haber encontrado a nadie peor_.

- Bueno, cielo – hizo a un lado a su mujer suavemente para levantarse – Tengo que volver al laboratorio. Hay trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Te aviso para comer? – preguntó Sydney - ¿O prefieres qué Dorie te lleve el almuerzo al laboratorio?

- No, comeré en la mesa.

- De acuerdo.

Severus se marchó por donde había venido y Sydney regresó a su tapiz. Retomando el hilo azul brumoso, continúo tejiendo hasta terminar la cola del ciervo. Cuando al fin lo terminó se levantó y colocándolo ante ella lo admiró desde una distancia adecuada.

Era precioso.

_Mejor que en el salón… -_ se dijo, pensativa – _Podría enviárselo a Ginny por correo. O esperar a que venga de visita y entonces dárselo_.

Al fin y al cabo, el tapiz era una representación del _Patronus_ de Harry. Seguramente quedaría mejor en la sala de estar de los Potter que en la suya. Y así no tendría que correr el riesgo de que Severus se enterase algún día de que era lo que representaba verdaderamente el tapiz.

_Le daría un infarto si lo supiera_ – pensó, risueña – _Bueno, ya está, decidido. El Patronus irá destinado al salón de los Potter_.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que por correo llegaría más rápido, así que dejó el tapiz terminado sobre el sofá y subió arriba a buscar papel de embalar con el que envolverlo. Tras hacerlo llamó a su lechuza y envió el paquete a casa de Ginny.

* * *

- ¡George! ¡George! George, por amor de Dios, ¿quieres dejar libre de una vez la chimenea?

El hombre pelirrojo detuvo la conversación con su novia un momento para mirar exasperado a su hermano gemelo.

- Vete a paseo, Fred. Usa la chimenea de tu cuarto.

- Sabes que está estropeada – replicó Fred, molesto – Y, además, se te olvida que he quedado con Marion y que tú puedes hablar con Marsha en otra ocasión.

- Oh, Marion. Ya se me olvidaba - dijo George, jovial – Marsh, cielo, tendremos que dejar hablar a los tortolitos… hoy es un día importante, ¿verdad, Fred?

- ¿¡Hoy es el día!? – preguntó la mujer, entusiasmada.

- Si, nena. Por fin.

- ¡Genial! ¡Tienes qué contármelo todo cuando acaben! Quiero saber que es lo que dice Marion al respecto.

- Esperemos que diga que si, porque si no Fred…

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera? ¡Cortad ya!

- Oh, que grosero – se quejó Marsha, haciendo una mueca – George, tu hermano ha perdido el sentido del humor.

- Si – coincidió George, suspirando teatralmente – Marion le ha robado la personalidad.

- ¡No me ha robado nada! Y dejadme hablar con él de una vez.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – George se levantó, enviando un beso por el aire a su novia – Nos vemos más tarde, cariño.

- Adiós, cielo.

Finalmente Marsha desapareció del hogar y Fred se arrodilló ante la chimenea. Estaba muy nervioso y las manos le temblaban un poco cuando cogió algo de polvos _Flú_ y los echó sobre el fuego de la chimenea. Aún le duraba el pequeño enfado que acababa de agarrarse con George: su gemelo sabía de sobra – y Marsha también – que aquel día era muy especial para él: ese día iba a pedirle a Marion que pasara la _Navidad_ a su lado en _La Madriguera_ para presentarlo ante todos.

No estaba seguro que como reaccionaría su familia. Le querían, claro, pero cuando les comunicase aquello… a su madre como poco le daría un infarto. Por no hablar de su padre, de sus hermanos, de sus cuñadas, de sus sobrinos, de Sirius y… y de los suegros de Ron.

Sería un auténtico horror, si salía mal.

_Bueno, al menos George estará allí para apoyarme. Ya me lo ha asegurado_.

Tener a un solo miembro de su familia de su lado era un alivio, claro que no demasiado cuando se constataba que se trataba de uno a favor y veintisiete en contra. Menuda estadística.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esto en su cabeza cuando de pronto el atractivo rostro de Marion apareció frente a él y, tras sonreírle estúpidamente - ¿por qué siempre tenía que sentirse igual de idiota y nervioso cuando le veía? - comenzaron a hablar.

Marion atendió a todo lo que él tenía que decirle con expresión seria.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde la reconciliación de Albus con Hilton. Ahora los tres compañeros se reunían en los terrenos – ocultos a los ojos de todos – con Nereus, que se había sentido algo turbado la primera vez que los vio venir a todos juntos hacia él, pero Albus se lo explicó todo y desde entonces el muchacho estaba un poco más calmado.

Nadie sabía que se encontraban allí ni de lo que hablaban. Normalmente, como todo el mundo, solían conversar sobre la escuela, las asignaturas, que harían cuando salieran de _Hogwarts_… Albus se había sorprendido seriamente cuando Nereus le dijo que quería ser deportista.

- Me encantan nadar – confesó – Todos dicen que soy muy bueno.

- Si nadas siempre como nadaste para salvarme, creo que te irá muy bien – dijo Albus y Nereus le sonrió complacido por haber logrado un halago de sus labios.

A Hilton no le gustó. Él, por su parte, se estaba portando inusitadamente bien con Nereus: no le miraba ni le hablaba mal y nunca le ponía mala cara. Era simplemente cordial, pero incluso eso era un gran sacrificio para él y Albus lo sabía. Se decía mentalmente que tanto esfuerzo debía ser compensado, aunque su novio estuviera empeñado en demostrar que Nereus no era trigo limpio. Albus sabía que con un poco más de tiempo quizás Hilton llegaría a apreciar a Snape… con un poco de suerte.

El que si llegó a apreciar finalmente a Nereus fue Ralph. Se dio cuenta de que Snape era muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en _Slytherin_. Albus tenía razón al decir que el chico era simpático y muy inteligente. Y tenía un buen sentido del humor. Después de los primeros días, a Ralph ya no le importaba tener que pasar junto a él los recreos, es más, incluso empezó a gustarle… actualmente lo consideraba casi un amigo.

Albus estaba muy contento de que sus amigos hubieran aceptado en el grupo a Nereus. Hilton lo hacía muy de mala gana y con intenciones ocultas, pero al menos lo respetaba. No le había hecho un solo feo en el mes que llevaban de pasar el rato juntos… aunque, eso si, algún que otro pequeño desaire se colaba entre el trato que el pelirrojo le dispensaba al hijo de Snape: Hilton tenía la mala costumbre de hablar con él y con Ralph, dejando a Nereus casi descaradamente fuera de la conversación y como consecuencia él se veía en la obligación de incluirlo, para que el muchacho no se sintiera mal porque no discutieran con él el tema que fuera.

Ese día, a pocas horas de que terminara el fin de semana, los cuatro estaban hablando sobre los exámenes.

- El más difícil será el de _Historia de la Magia_ – dijo Hilton – El señor Binns siempre pone demasiada materia. Y es todo tan aburrido…

- El profesor Binns vive anclado en el pasado – dijo Nereus – Nunca me ha gustado su asignatura. Por lo menos, la forma en que la imparte. Pero, de todos modos – añadió - Yo pienso que el examen más duro será _Pociones_. La profesora Frankel es bastante exigente. Y suele poner preguntas difíciles, en las que hay que pensar, más que poner lo que te has aprendido de memoria.

- Tú para eso no debes de tener muchos problemas – declaró Hilton - Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre fue profesor de _Pociones_ en _Hogwarts_…

- Y de que ha descubierto algunas pociones novedosas… - añadió Ralph.

- Pero eso a mí no me vale de nada – Nereus se encogió de hombros – Mi padre puede ayudarme, de acuerdo, pero a mí las pociones no se me dan tan bien. La buena para eso en casa es mi hermana Selena. Y eso que tiene cuatro años menos que yo.

- ¿¡Pero, cómo!? – Hilton sonrió, divertido y escéptico - ¿Una niña puede darte lecciones, Snape?

- Podría dártelas a ti, si te descuidas – admitió Nereus, asintiendo – Se pasa el día con mi padre, ayudándole en el laboratorio. Dice que cuando salga de aquí es a eso a lo que quiere dedicarse. Es probable que acabe relevando a mi padre en su trabajo o incluso compitiendo con él.

- ¿Y crees qué lo lograría? – preguntó Albus – Es decir, ¿podría aventajar a tu padre en su trabajo?

- No lo sé. Ella es muy capaz. Yo no lo dudaría.

- Vaya. Una maestra de las pociones y aún no ha entrado en _Hogwarts_ – se admiró Albus, sonriendo - ¿En qué casa crees que entrará, cuando llegue aquí? ¿Cuándo vendrá, por cierto?

- El año que viene. Y mi opinión personal es que irá a _Slytherin_. Se parece demasiado a mi padre y él fue jefe de su casa.

- Todos tus hermanos irán a _Slytherin_, por lo que parece, Snape.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Hilton. Los gemelos han salido igualitos a mi madre y ella fue a _Ravenclaw_. Creo que ellos también irán allí.

- ¿Gemelos? – inquirió Ralph - ¿Tienes hermanos gemelos?

- Si. Ayslind y Rodrick – explicó Nereus – Nacieron dos años y medio después de Selena.

- ¿Y tienes más hermanos? – inquirió Hilton, en tono bromista - ¿Cantos vais ya, cuatro?

- Si. Y mi madre está embarazada de nuevo. Mi nuevo hermano nacerá por _Semana Santa_.

- Que sea enhorabuena. ¿Se sabe ya lo que es?

- Niño. Eso me dijo mi madre en su última carta.

- ¿Han pensado ya un nombre? – Ralph parecía interesado.

- Mamá quiere que se llame Duncan. Dice que es un nombre que le gusta mucho y que espera que papá no se niegue. Después de todo, él eligió el nombre para Rodrick y Ayslind… pero eso solo porque ella eligió el de Selena.

- ¿Y por qué lo eligió? – preguntó Albus, curioso.

- Se lo puso por mi abuela materna, que murió medio año antes de que naciera mi hermana. Mamá y ella estaban muy unidas.

- Debió de ser un golpe duro.

- Muchísimo… mamá casi pierde al bebe, cuando le dieron la noticia.

Los otros tres lo miraron con sendas expresiones de horror.

- Dios mío. Lo siento mucho, Nereus – declaró Ralph.

- No, no os preocupéis. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya está olvidado – alegó el muchacho – Bueno, casi olvidado. Papá se llevó un susto de muerte. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo he visto realmente asustado. Tenía miedo de que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo a mamá o al bebé.

- Es comprensible – declaró Albus.

- Él la quiere mucho.

Hubo silencio durante varios segundos entre ellos. Finalmente, Hilton rompió el hielo y continuaron hablando de los exámenes y de los planes de estudio que tenían para aprobar. Todos estaban algo nerviosos por esto, pero los tres amigos, por motivos evidentes, confesaron que se preocuparían de verdad cuando llegaran los exámenes del último trimestre. Con los _EXTASIS_ y todo.

Nereus con solo oír la palabra se echó a temblar. Él tendría que hacer frente a los _TIMOS_ ese año.

* * *

Aquella conversación se alargó mucho más, entre Fred y Marion, de lo que era costumbre: normalmente no hablaban más de dos horas y media y esta vez tardaron cuatro en cortar.

Cuando acabaron, George Weasley, tremendamente curioso y – aunque jamás lo admitiera – también preocupado por el futuro amoroso de su hermano, se asomó al salón desde la cocina donde estaba haciendo la cena para ambos y preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Fred lo miró como si en esos momentos estuviera presenciando el _Juicio Final_. Estaba tan serio que George incluso se asustó un poco.

- Vendrá - dijo.

- ¿¡Vendrá!? – ahora si que estaba seguro de que la expresión de Fred era para eso y mucho más.

Fred asintió.

- ¡Cielo Santo!

Volvió a meterse en la cocina y mientras se hermano se quedó solo en el salón de rodillas, pensando.

La que se iba a armar en _La Madriguera_, esa _Navidad_.


	10. Capítulo 10

**X**

Albus leyó atentamente la pregunta, intentando recordar todo lo que acababa de leer en sus apuntes para poder responderla.

Estaba haciendo los deberes de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ y en cuanto terminara le esperaba una redacción de pergamino y medio para la clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_, que esperaba poder concluir antes de la cena. Pero, por sorprendente que pareciera, no eran los hechizos anti-_Artes Oscuras_ ni las distintas especies de dragón y sus características principales lo que preocupaba en aquel momento a Albus.

Estaba pensando en Nereus, que en ese instante estaría también en su sala común, o en su cuarto o en la biblioteca, pero asediado por los deberes igual que él y tratando de compaginar las clases con los entrenamientos de _Quidditch_, sin tener apenas unos pocos minutos de tiempo libre al día y sin que pudieran verse tanto como antes.

_No deberías pensar en eso _– se dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo – _Es normal que los dos estéis ocupados: quinto y séptimo son los cursos más importantes de la escuela, hay que superarlos para obtener los títulos de magia… y no os podéis ver mucho por esa razón y lo que pasa es que le echas de menos, simplemente_.

Pero si tan solo se tratara de eso… Albus se sentía violento al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Nereus de manera insistente todos los días, de un tiempo a esta parte, precisamente coincidiendo con las fechas cercanas a las fiestas, en las que el afán de los profesores por sepultarlos en deberes de cara a las vacaciones parecía haberse desmandado y por consiguiente ellos tenían cada vez menos tiempo para poder verse y hablar, dejando a un lado el rato que pasaban juntos en los recreos.

Pero pensar en esos momentos que Nereus y él podían compartir lo hizo enfadar aún más: durante sus conversaciones en los recreos él creía que podría mantener los pies en el suelo estando delante Hilton y Ralph, pero descubrió que no era capaz del todo. Muchas veces estaba hablando con Nereus y no podía evitar sentirse aparte del mundo con él, como si fueran los únicos que estuvieran conversando. En ocasiones lo escuchaba con tanta atención que debía de notársele, maldita sea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nereus con él? Lo estaba distrayendo de sus obligaciones. Ahí estaba él, Albus, en mitad de la sala común de _Gryffindor_, tratando de terminar una larga lista de ejercicios y más preocupado en realidad por donde estaría Snape en esos momentos, como le iría con sus propios deberes y si habría podido avanzar en algo con sus problemas en _Adivinación_, desde la última vez que le habló de ellos, semanas atrás… y lo que más lo enfurecía era saber que esa preocupación era mucho más que amistosa.

Oh, ¿iba a volver otra vez sobre el tema de si le gustaba Nereus? Si, le gustaba, ¿y qué? Él solo…

_Te preocupas demasiado por él _– dijo la voz de su conciencia, dentro de su cabeza - _No te olvides de que tienes novio, Albus. Ya tienes a Hilton y él no se merece que estés pensando más en Nereus que en él. No lo olvides_.

No. No debía olvidarlo. Su novio era Hilton, no Nereus. Tenía que dejar a un lado sus tribulaciones por Snape, su cariño… y lo que fuera que sintiera, más allá de todo eso.

_No hay nada más_ – se dijo, tajante.

Pero eso era mentira. Asquerosa y absurdamente mentira. ¿Cuántas veces había mirado a Nereus, pensando en lo guapo qué era? ¿Cuánta satisfacción había sentido en sus conversaciones a solas con él, satisfacción que no sentía al completo estando con ellos Hilton y Ralph? ¿Cuántas veces se le había retorcido el estomago ante una sonrisa suya? ¿Podía contar las ocasiones en qué lo había mirado a los ojos, a sus maravillosos ojos y perdido en una especie de neblina interior que lo aturdía había deseado besarle? Sentir sus labios, suaves y agradablemente coloreados, su aliento calido envolviéndole, confundiéndole los sentidos, su lengua abriéndose paso para explorar la suya dentro de su boca. Lo dulce que era…

_¡Ya basta!_

Involuntariamente, Albus dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Varias cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo, alertadas por el ruido. Albus carraspeó, incómodo y se dedicó a terminar sus deberes con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue una empresa muy difícil, pero al final lo logró.

* * *

Nereus salió de la clase de _Adivinación_ con un aliviado suspiro. Aquel día habían tenido que elegir entre leer el futuro en una bola de cristal, en las cartas de tarot o en los posos del té y él había elegido las cartas. No era tampoco muy bueno con ellas, pero desde luego era mejor que con la bola y los posos. Además, dentro de lo que cabe la clase había sido fácil, una mera lección de repaso en la que tan solo habían tenido que hacer una lectura y redactar en pergamino lo que habían visto y su interpretación… él había optado por inventarse la mitad.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, Nereus se había sorprendido pensando en Albus. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a él con sus deberes? Seguro que los alumnos de séptimo debían de tener un volumen similar o incluso mayor de deberes para hacer que los de quinto. No en vano ellos iban a terminar sus estudios ese año.

Pensó en eso le hizo sentir una extraña corriente de melancolía en su interior. Aquel iba a ser el último año de Albus en _Hogwarts_. Después abandonaría la escuela para prepararse para ser auror, según le había contado y estaría estudiando tres años más hasta que terminara su formación y entrara a trabajar en el _Ministerio_ con su padre, que era el jefe de la oficina de aurores desde hacía tres años… en cuanto él dejara el castillo ya no volverían a verse. Estarían demasiado lejos y demasiado ocupados como para poder hablar y lo máximo a lo que podrían llegar sería a comunicarse vía lechuza.

_Bueno_ – pensó, intentando consolarse – _Al menos ya no tendréis que seguir escondiendo vuestra amistad. Se acabaron los problemas, las posibles represalias de los compañeros de casa y el esconderse en los terrenos durante los recreos…_

Los recreos. Nereus compuso una expresión aún más apesadumbrada: desde hacía días había algo en torno a esos encuentros que lo inquietaba.

Al principio todo había ido bien. Se había sentido un poco turbado cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que soportar a Hilton, ya que no se llevaban muy bien, pero el de _Gryffindor_ había demostrado que debía de tenerle mucho aprecio a Albus para portarse tan bien con él. Se le notaba que no lo podía ni ver, pero al menos no era desagradable en modo alguno. Normalmente solo lo dejaba fuera de sus conversaciones y eso no era del todo divertido, claro que…

Eran precisamente esas exclusiones las que lo habían llevado a un terreno que se le antojaba peligroso y desconocido.

Se había dado cuenta de que, mientras los tres hablaban – sin prestarle atención hasta que Albus lo incluía – él se dedicaba a mirar a Albus. Podría entretenerse mirando cualquier otra cosa, los muros del castillo, los terrenos, el lago, el bosque… pero no. Él prefería con creces mirar a Albus. A veces se pasaba interminables minutos mirándolo hasta que le hablaban, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Mirándole había descubierto lo atractivo que era: como lo divertía la manera en que el pelo se le encrespaba en la región de la nuca; sus preciosos ojos azules, tan dulces y que lanzaban - ¡si, las lanzaban, aunque nadie más se diera cuenta! – chispas esmeralda cuando reía; las espesas cejas morenas que se estiraban cuando sonreía y le conferían una belleza que hacía imposible apartar la vista de su cara; la nariz larga y recta; el mentón fuerte; su sonrisa…

A veces Albus le sonreía y hacía que le temblase el estómago y no era de hambre. La primera vez pensó que si, pero pasaron horas antes de que sintiera el verdadero aguijonazo de la falta de alimento. ¿Qué podía ser, entonces? ¿Qué era aquella misteriosa sensación? No se sentía capaz de preguntárselo a nadie. No tenía la suficiente confianza como para contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Lo cierto era que lo avergonzaba, porque no sabía con que estaba tratando ni como debería hacerlo. Nunca se había sentido así… y a su mente volvía una vieja pregunta que él ya creía desterrada:

¿Le gustaban los chicos?

Se la volvió a hacer mientras caminaba por los pasillos, rumbo a su próxima clase. Desde hacía algunos meses lo venía atormentando, solo por unos segundos, claro, ya que él enseguida se la arrancaba de la mente y con el tiempo había logrado recluirla en una región solitaria de su mente, alejada de todos los demás pensamientos que no le molestaban ni hacían daño. Siempre acababa por decirse que esa era una idea estúpida, pues él no se interesaba en las chicas simplemente porque le preocupaban más sus estudios y siempre había sido así. Aún no había llegado la muchacha adecuada y, además, él era un chico tímido y se sentía más a gusto entre sus compañeros de sexo que entre niñas.

Aunque… ahora… ahora sentía cosas estando con Albus que no había sentido nunca. Cosas que nada tenían que ver con la amistad, eso era tan evidente que incluso él lo veía. Y lo inquietaba. ¿Y si le estaba gustando Albus? ¿Y si era gay? ¿Y que pasaría si Albus se enteraba? Quizá podría seguir siendo su amigo porque era una persona muy tolerante y estaba seguro de que si era capaz de ignorar el conflicto entre sus respectivas casas, su homosexualidad no sería un problema para él.

Pero no era lo mismo descubrir que un amigo es gay, que descubrir que encima de gay, a ese amigo le gustas. La cosa así es complicada. ¿Y si Albus lo repudiaba? ¿Y si se enfadaba con él? ¿Y si se enfurecía como aquel día en los terrenos y se lo decía a todo el mundo?

_No_ – Nereus meneó la cabeza – _Sabes que él no es así. Es incapaz de humillar de esa manera a nadie_. _Te ha demostrado de sobra que es una buena persona y que además es tu amigo. Puedes contar con él_.

Si, pero no para eso. Estaba seguro de que no para eso. Era demasiado complicado como para explicárselo y además él no estaba todavía seguro ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si solo era qué estaba estresado con los deberes y que su amistad con Albus era el único bálsamo al que agarrarse, ese año? Podría ser, ¿no? Si, podría ser. Seguro que era eso.

Pero entonces… ¡no! No era bueno pensar en eso. No quería. No debía. No pensaba hacerlo. No iba a admitir ni siquiera ante sí mismo que…

_Quiero besarle_.

Y ya está. Ya había cristalizado. Un anhelo imposible de contener.

Nereus bajó la cabeza, derrotado. No debía decirle eso nunca a Albus, tenía que controlarse. Tenía que evitar que aquello pasara porque la reacción de su amigo podía ser fatal.

Si algo le daba miedo en el mundo, actualmente, era la idea de perder a Albus.

* * *

Hilton pasó la tercera página de sus apuntes y suspiró. Dentro de pocas horas tendrían clase de _Pociones_ y él contaba las horas para que el momento llegara y terminara cuanto antes. Odiaba _Pociones_. Nunca se le había dado bien. Y para colmo, tendría que verle la cara en clase a Nereus: los de quinto y séptimo curso tenían algunas clases en común y esa era una de ellas y daba la maldita casualidad de que ese día les tocaba dar clase juntos a _Gryffindor_ y _Slytherin_.

Nereus.

_Puerco Snape_. _En menos de tres segundos le estará haciendo ojitos a Albus_.

Que no creyera nadie que él no se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía a su novio el hijo de Snape. Estaba plenamente al tanto de cómo Nereus se lo quedaba mirando, embobado. A veces le daban ganas de darle un guantazo, a ver si así se le quitaban todas las tonterías. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar de esa manera a Albus? Sin duda alguna pensaba que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta, pero él si que lo hacía… e incluso Ralph se lo había comentado una vez, que le parecía que Snape miraba muy fijamente a Albus, de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo mire? – había preguntado él, con sorna - ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que le va detrás? Esta intentando ligárselo.

- Bueno, Hilton, yo… yo no creo que Nereus…

Estuvo a punto de gritarle que Nereus quería tirarse a Albus y que eso estaba tan claro como las aguas del lago de _Hogwarts, _pero tan solo se lo dijo en voz muy baja porque estaban en mitad de un pasillo lleno de gente.

_Maldito Nereus. Que se cree que va a quedarse con Albus. Albus es mi novio y antes de que esté con él prefiero que se vuelva hetero. Me sentiría más contento si se enamora de una chica que si se queda con Snape._

Gracias a ese estúpido odiaba mucho más a _Slytherin_. Que luego se llenara la boca Albus diciendo que Nereus no era como los demás. Por supuesto que lo era. Era peor. Era un hipócrita que tan solo pretendía llevarse a su novio al huerto y para ello estaba haciendo el papel de víctima.

_Desde luego a nadie engaña con esa pose, excepto a Albus, claro, que es un pedazo de pan y de tan bueno se pasa a tonto_.

Cuanto lo enfurecía que siempre lo defendiera. ¡No veía su personalidad real! No parecía darse cuenta de que Nereus intentaba conquistarle con intenciones obvias, siempre decía que eran imaginaciones suyas, que no pasaba nada, que Nereus era incapaz.

_¿Incapaz? Ya te diré yo a ti de lo que es incapaz. Es incapaz de ser sincero y honesto._

No había odiado a nadie como lo odiaba a él. Lo refundía tener que pasar los recreos en su compañía, pero en cualquier ocasión le cobraría todo lo que le estaba haciendo soportar: esas miradas, esas sonrisas tontas para Albus, sus comentarios... y esas muecas estúpidas que componía cada vez que Albus lo alababa o le decía cualquier cosa buena sobre su persona.

Nereus no era trigo limpio, pero él jamás permitiría que se quedara con Albus. Él lo protegería de esa alimaña con disfraz de cordero que pretendía apartarlo de su lado.

Que se atreviera tan solo a tocarlo y ya vería ese mugroso _Slytherin_ lo que es bueno.

* * *

Albus tuvo que salir de la torre de _Gryffindor_ después de dos horas de estar haciendo deberes. No aguantaba más, acababa de terminar un trabajo sobre los encantamientos no verbales para el profesor Flitwick y ya no cabían en su cabeza más conocimientos, fueran de la asignatura que fueran.

Necesitaba despejarse. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y que le diera un poco el aire, antes de la cena.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos caminando cuando vio a lo lejos una figura sentada a una distancia prudencial del lago. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se fijó un poco más, preguntándose quien sería y descubrió que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Nereus… tal vez el muchacho había salido del castillo con la misma intención que él.

_Pero no parece que surta mucho efecto_ – pensó, cuando agudizando la vista al avanzar descubrió la tristeza que adornaba el semblante de Snape - _¿Qué le pasará?_

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y cuando llegó hasta él le posó una mano en el hombro, sorprendiéndose al notar que el joven se sobresaltaba al verle.

- Nereus. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo… necesitaba salir un rato – explicó Snape – No me sentía bien dentro: el ambiente esta demasiado cargado con tantos deberes.

- Te comprendo – Albus sonrió un poco – Yo estoy aquí por la misma razón. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Por primera vez lo vio dudar respecto a su pregunta, antes de contestarla:

- Si, claro. Siéntate, el sitio no es mío.

Albus tomó asiento a su lado. Nereus se apartó para dejarle espacio.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal lo llevas? ¿Estás muy agobiado?

- Un poco, pero creo que lo superaré ¿Y tú?

- He vivido tiempos mejores – admitió Albus – Pero no me quejo, es lo normal en este curso. Pasa lo mismo para todos los de séptimo.

- Me lo figuro – asintió Nereus – En quinto nos pasa igual.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Albus desvió la mirada hacia el lago y pensó en lo tranquilas que estaban las aguas, teniendo en cuenta el voraz calamar que las habitaba. Tal vez Dumbledore hubiera hecho instalar algún hechizo de protección para que la bestia no molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía o, mejor aún, podía ser que Hagrid ya se lo hubiera llevado.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Nereus el chico estaba mirándolo a su vez. Y pareció como si al corresponderle lo acabara de pillar en una mala acción, pues Snape bajó enseguida la cabeza. Tenía de nuevo aquella expresión de tristeza en la cara.

- Nereus, ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces disgustado.

- No – meneó negativamente la cabeza – No es nada. No me pasa nada solo… estoy nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? Dentro de poco estaremos de vacaciones y podremos descansar – declaró, alargando el brazo en un intento de pasarlo sobre los hombros de Nereus, que se zafó bruscamente, sorprendiéndole. Nunca antes había rechazado su contacto. Albus procuró espiar en su rostro, pero este permanecía medio oculto por el cabello largo de Snape, aunque el chico no podía esconder del todo que había algo que lo perturbaba y se le notaba en la cara - ¿Qué pasa, Nereus?

- Nada – su tono fue brusco. Demasiado para alguien por lo general tan afable y simpático con él.

- Oye, si te sucede cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo – se ofreció Albus, curioso y preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor del joven – Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? A mí puedes decirme lo que quieras. Lo que sea.

- Ya te lo he dicho. No es nada.

- Pero, Nereus…

- ¡Déjame! – Snape se libró con brusquedad de él y se puso en pie.

- Nereus – Albus intentó retenerlo, pero el chico se fue. Cabizbajo y sin decir palabra, emprendió camino terreno a través sin detenerse - ¡Nereus, vuelve! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?

El _Gryffindor_ se puso inmediatamente en pie y siguió a paso rápido el camino iniciado por el _Slytherin_. Aquello debía de ser más grave de lo que parecía, si Nereus era capaz de reaccionar así. Fuera lo que fuera, seguro que no tenía que ver con los deberes. Albus lo tuvo que perseguir hasta llegar a un enorme roble, donde agarrándolo del brazo lo obligó suavemente a volverse.

- Nereus, ¿me lo vas a decir? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Cómo qué nada? Algo te ocurre, Nereus, dímelo – por toda respuesta Snape bajó la cabeza una vez más. La expresión en su cara se recrudeció – Nereus… - intentó irse de nuevo, pero él no lo dejó. Tuvo que acorralarlo contra el árbol para impedir que se marchara – Nereus.

- ¡No! – fue como un quejido.

- Mírame a la cara – Albus agarró el mentón de Snape en la palma de su mano y lo obligó a levantar la mirada.

Lo que vio en aquellos ojos lo impactó: había una luz brillante en ellos, parecía como si Nereus quisiera echarse a llorar. Albus frunció el entrecejo, preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Hilton lo había buscado mientras él no estaba y le había dicho o hecho algo? ¿Había sido desagradable con él?

- Nereus, ¿has estado hablando con Hilton? – preguntó.

- ¿Hilton? No. No he hablado con él ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No, por nada – lo soltó – Creí que quizás hubiera sido desagradable contigo y por eso estabas tan triste. Pero si no ha sido eso, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Han llegado malas noticias de tu casa? ¿Tu madre…?

- A ella no le pasa nada. Todos allí están bien.

- ¿Entonces qué es? Por amor de Dios, me tienes en ascuas, dímelo.

- Te digo que no es nada.

- No me vengas con eso, Nereus, por favor – le espetó – Es evidente que no tienes esa cara por nada. Mira como estás. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eh? Me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa?

Snape lo miró, sintiendo que se perdía en aquellos dos lagos de agua intranquila por culpa de su persona. Se dejó caer, haciendo resbalar su espalda por el tronco grueso y nudoso del árbol. Albus lo observó, preguntándose por qué estaba tan abatido. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué podía hacerlo sentir tan mal?

- No he salido a pasear para despejar mi mente de los deberes – confesó Nereus, con voz triste.

- ¿Entonces para qué has salido? – inquirió Albus, tomando asiento a su lado.

- Necesitaba… necesitaba despejarme y… y olvidar.

- ¿Olvidar qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido, Nereus?

- Albus… si te lo digo… si te lo digo a lo mejor te enfadas – declaró, mirándolo sentido – No quiero… no quiero que te cabrees conmigo y que dejes de ser mi amigo…

- Yo jamás haría eso – lo cortó Albus – Nereus, ¿cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera? Somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Yo nunca te dejaría en la estacada. Cuéntame lo que sea, estoy aquí para escucharte.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y esta vez Snape no huyó, como era previsible que hiciera. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y gozó con la sensación de sentirse protegido. La disfrutaría mientras pudiera durar.

- Albus. Hace mucho tiempo que suceden cosas… cosas que me hacen dudar. Dudo y tengo miedo, porque no sé como enfrentarme a esto que me pasa… contigo…

- ¿Conmigo? Explícate mejor.

- Creo… - lo observó con arrepentida fijeza – Creo que soy gay. Y… y también creo – tragó saliva – También creo que… que me gustas. Albus… - el aludido bufó, componiendo una mueca que el otro interpretó como de exasperación – Me estoy volviendo loco: no sé como actuar, como pensar, no sé como… nunca me había sentido de esta manera, yo…

- Nereus, espera – alzó una mano abierta para acallarle – Vamos por partes. Y dime exactamente que es lo que pasa.

- Ya te lo he dicho: cuando estoy contigo, cuando… hablamos… a veces siento cosas, Albus, que no entiendo en absoluto. Me sonríes y es… es como si metieras tu mano dentro de mi estómago y lo retorcieras: así – hizo el gesto con su mano – Siento – se sonrojó – Siento como un calor… en las entrañas… Albus, ¿qué puede ser? ¿Lo sabes?

Lo miró esperanzado. Creía que quizás él pudiera darle una respuesta a sus dudas e interrogantes y claro que podía. Teniendo como base todo lo que Nereus le había explicado, Albus claro que podía darle explicaciones, montones. Podía decirle que eso que le retorcía e incendiaba el estomago se llamaba deseo y también le podía explicar que así era exactamente como él se sentía cuando lo tenía cerca…

Pero no podía hablarle a su amigo de eso.

- ¿Por qué crees que eres gay?

Nereus lo miró, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Porque… bueno, esa clase de sentimientos… eso es que me gustas, ¿no? Podría equivocarme. Sé que podría equivocarme, pero no lo creo… ¿tú lo crees? ¿Crees que podría estar equivocado, Albus, crees que…?

- Nereus, por favor, céntrate. ¿Esos sentimientos son lo único qué te hace pensar que es posible que seas homosexual?

Snape tragó saliva.

- No. No, hay más. Hay más cosas – se separó de él y comenzó a retorcerse nerviosamente las manos – Albus, yo… yo nunca… me resulta muy difícil decírtelo.

- Con calma – aconsejó el _Gryffindor_ – Hazlo con tranquilidad.

- Eso intento. Verás… yo nunca me he sentido atraído por ninguna chica. Ni chico. Tú eres el primero – confesó – Y hasta hace un cierto tiempo yo pensaba que las chicas no me atraían porque estaba demasiado metido en mis estudios. Yo obtengo… obtengo varias proposiciones de muchas chicas, de verdad – se sonrojó aún más, azorado – Pero nunca les he hecho caso. Nunca ninguna me ha llamado la atención y siempre me he dicho a mí mismo que la adecuada llegaría, que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme. Pero ahora… de repente llegas tú y… y yo empiezo a sentir estas cosas… ¡ni siquiera sé lo que son! Me desconciertan. M-me asustan… Albus, no sé lo que me pasa. No entiendo nada – lo miró con ojos acuosos, que exacerbaron los sentimientos que el _Gryffindor_ tan celosamente ocultaba – Albus, ¿sabes tú algo de todo esto?

Albus se mordió los labios. Por donde empezar a explicarle.

- Mira, Nereus: por todo lo que me has dicho, si que podrías ser gay. Eso que sientes… eso que sientes tiene un nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Se llama deseo. ¿Sabes lo que es?

- Quiere decir que me gustas, ¿no?

- Exacto. Te gusto de una _determinada_ manera.

Nereus asintió repetidas veces, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente de lo que él le estaba hablando. Albus decidió no preguntar más acerca de ese tema porque prefería no saber que más cosas quedaban ocultas - de momento - para él. No deseaba adquirir ese conocimiento tan peligroso.

- Bien – decidió que lo mejor era seguir hablándole – Admitiendo que seas gay, lo cual puede ser… o no, tengo que decirte que quizás lo que sientes por mí no sea del todo verdadero.

Nereus hizo una mueca. A todas luces no comprendía lo que le quería decir con eso.

- ¿Cómo puede no ser verdadero? Yo sé lo que siento, Albus. Puede que no lo entienda bien, pero te aseguro que es muy real…

- No estoy diciendo que no sea real – replicó Albus – Lo que pasa es que esa clase de sentimientos podrían estar motivados simplemente por una confusión: tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos y tú mismo me dijiste que nunca habías tenido un amigo de verdad, como yo. De acuerdo, pues puede que estés tan unido a mí que hayas encarrilado tus sentimientos hacia un terreno que no es el adecuado. Podrías estar confundiendo tus sentimientos, eso es todo – aclaró – Piensa que, si es cierto que jamás te ha gustado un chico, eso quiere decir que estás descubriendo tu homosexualidad en estos momentos. Eso puede dar lugar a confusiones… claro que también podría tratarse de un _crush_.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un _crush_. El _crush_ es un enamoramiento de un chico hacia otro chico mayor que él… esto también se da entre las chicas, por supuesto… pero no tiene nada que ver con que estén enamorados ni con que se deseen. Simplemente el más joven ha convertido al mayor en su ideal, ¿lo entiendes? Se trata de una idealización romántica muy fuerte de la persona… se pasa con el tiempo.

- ¿Y tú crees…? – Nereus habló tras una pausa - ¿Tú crees qué eso es lo que me puede estar pasando? ¿Crees qué me he ilusionado contigo o que me he confundido?

- Podría ser. Es una situación lógica, Nereus.

Snape lo pensó.

- Y eso… eso también podría significar que no soy gay, ¿verdad?

- Verdad – asintió Albus – Tener dudas acerca de la propia sexualidad suele ser común en la adolescencia. Sobre todo si no te has fijado en ninguna chica antes.

- Los chicos de mi curso no hablan de otra cosa, excepto de la escuela y las chicas – admitió Nereus, reflexivo – Pero yo nunca me he interesado por el tema. Y… la verdad… es que me estoy preguntando si todo lo que me he dicho durante estos meses a mí mismo para desterrar esa posibilidad no son más que simples excusas. ¿Podrían serlo? – lo miró, con hipnótica fijeza - ¿Podrían ser excusas, Albus?

- Si, podrían serlo.

- ¿Y yo podría ser gay?

Albus asintió.

- Pero no debes obsesionarte con eso – añadió – No es nada malo y no eres el único mago que…

- Albus. Si soy gay, al margen de lo del _crush_ y la confusión… tú me gustas… me gustas de verdad. Mucho.

Albus era plenamente consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Su corazón ya había comenzado a saltarle con rapidez en el pecho mientras intentaba controlar su imaginación acerca de la multitud de posibilidades que el asombroso anuncio de Nereus le había abierto en la mente.

No debía pensar en eso. No debía. Cerró los ojos y trató de que nada dentro de él se desbocara. Cuando los abrió, vio el rostro de Nereus muy cerca, sus ojos azules enfocándole con una luz diferente que no era triste en absoluto, tan solo curiosa y… deseosa.

Instintivamente, Albus posó una mano sobre las Nereus, que este mantenía en su regazo y que continuaban temblando, más incontroladamente que antes. Era mucho más guapo de cerca y Albus se dijo que debía detenerle cuanto antes: presentía lo que Nereus pensaba hacer y no debía permitirlo… no debía…

Snape le besó.

Nunca había besado a nadie. Le aterrorizaba la sola idea de hacerlo mal, pero el deseo y la curiosidad por hacerlo eran demasiado grandes. Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con besar a un chico, en sus fantasías más alocadas, cierto, solo por probar. Y en los últimos días se había encontrado pensando en como sería besar a Albus. Pegar sus labios a los suyos, separarlos ambos a la vez, explorar su lengua con la propia…

El beso se hizo más profundo. Nereus sintió como se reblandecían los labios de Albus y este los separaba, si, los separaba, le dejaba vía libre para entrar en su boca. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad, debía hacerlo en aquel preciso momento y debía hacerlo bien. Tenía que ser bueno en eso. Le dio un ataque de pánico ¡No tenía ni idea de cómo ser bueno! Pero se tranquilizó enseguida, se dijo que Albus debía tener apariencia, él lo guiaría si algo fallaba. Además, Albus jamás se reiría de él por no saber besarle…

La mano derecha de Albus se cerró sobre su pelo y esta vez fue el de _Gryffindor_ el que tomó la iniciativa y acarició con su lengua la de Nereus, transportando al _Slytherin_ a un mundo donde no había gravedad que lo atara a la tierra. ¡Volaba! Volaba al tiempo que rodeaba con fuerza la cintura estrecha y delgada de Albus y sentía la lengua de este jugando con la suya, con caricias que ni siquiera en sueños había logrado vislumbrar.

Lo estaba haciendo sentir de una manera…

De repente el beso se cortó. Nereus aún volaba dentro de su fantasía. Lo miró con ojos turbios y llenos de confusión, ojos que brillaban tanto como los de su compañero.

- Nereus… no… esto no es bueno – Albus lo aparto de él, rompiendo la magia del momento.

Snape se asustó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Lo he hecho mal? Es que… no sé como hacerlo, Albus. Es decir… s-sé solo lo básico, pero jamás había besado a nadie y… perdóname si he sido demasiado brusco…

- No, Nereus – lo detuvo con tono serio – No es eso. La falta la he cometido yo.

- ¿Tú? – Snape abrió mucho los ojos – Oh, no, tú… t-tú lo has hecho todo bien, en serio. Se nota que tienes experiencia… me ha gustado… mucho… no te refieres a eso, ¿verdad? – lo supo en cuanto vio la expresión malhumorada del otro.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

- No debí consentir que me besaras. Nereus, tengo novio – Nereus se lo quedó mirando como si acabara de decirle que iba a escaldarlo vivo y a devorar después los pedazos en los que tenía pensado cortar su cuerpo. Pese a ello, Albus tuvo que arriesgarse a darle el golpe de gracia – Hilton y yo. Somos pareja desde hace más de dos años.

Snape se quedó sin habla. Tomó aire y sintió que no era capaz de respirar. Hilton. Hilton era el novio de Albus. Ya era suficientemente malo para él saber que Albus tenía novio como para encima ir a enterarse de repente de quien era su pareja…

- Pero, él… él… tú… vo-vosotros no tenéis nada en común – musitó – Sois… sois totalmente diferentes. Yo jamás pensé que él podría ser tu pareja…

- Yo le quiero, Nereus. Y él me quiere a mí – dijo Albus – Las diferencias no importan. Solo importa el amor.

Snape lo miró. Bellas palabras, sobre todo salidas de su boca, pero fatales para él. No cabía duda de que Albus quería a Hilton y al revés. Ahora entendía un millón de cosas: los celos de Hilton por su relación con Albus, por ejemplo ¿¡Cómo no iba a tenerlos!? Seguro que pensaba que él estaba intentando quitarle el novio.

_Maldita sea…_

- Nereus – ahora era Albus el que estaba nervioso – Nereus, discúlpame, tendría que haber llevado mejor este asunto… perdona… oye, mira, creo que es mejor que nadie se entere de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Si Hilton llega a saberlo se pondrá furioso…

- No. No lo sabrá nunca – aseguró Snape, con tono ausente – Yo jamás lo diré.

- Ni yo tampoco – prometió Albus – Nereus… lamento mucho esto.

- Yo no lo lamento, Albus – declaró Snape, mirándole entristecido a los ojos – Yo no.

Se levantó con rapidez y emprendió un camino a través de los terrenos hasta el colegio. Albus se levantó, quiso seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello si que sería un error: Nereus había sido rechazado y se había enterado de cosas que no hubiera podido ni soñar… ahora no era el mejor momento para abordarle e intentar explicar. Tendría que esperar unos días, hasta que el tornado de sentimientos e incomprensiones pasara.

No podía hacer nada más.

* * *

Entró como un vendaval en su dormitorio, en lo más alto de la torre de _Gryffindor_. Dentro no había nadie y aprovechó para ejecutar el hechizo que le permitía convertir el cuarto en su pequeño estudio de revelado.

No necesitaba mucho tiempo. Trabajaría deprisa.

Abrió con gestos violentos – nacidos de la furia creciente que sentía – la cámara y sacó el carrete. Lo dispuso todo para el revelado, obteniendo muy pronto el papel blanco que tras un corto periodo de contacto con el agua daría como resultado una foto.

_Si_ – pensó – _Una foto de esos dos besándose. ¡Besándose! ¡En mi propia cara! Si no hubiera salido a pasear para despejarme un poco haciendo fotos…_

Pero no debía pensar ahora en eso. No le hacía bien y, además, antes de lo que pensaba obtendría su venganza. Sería dulce, servida en frío, como correspondía a cualquier venganza que se preciara de serlo. Muy pronto, eso dos serían separados de cuajo y Albus sería solo para él. El mugroso _Slytherin_ no volvería a ponerle las manos encima. Albus pronto lo olvidaría y se centraría únicamente en él.

Cuando las fotos estuvieron listas las sacó del agua y tocándolas con su varita les aplicó un rápido hechizo de secado. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que se secaran solas: cualquiera podría entrar en el dormitorio y esta vez no había puesto ninguna señalización en la puerta, como solía hacer siempre para indicar a sus compañeros de habitación que estaba revelando fotos… pero, de todos modos, no necesitó hacerlo. Ya estaba todo listo.

Fue hasta un escritorio cercano con la foto – y una copia de esta que acababa de sacar, en apenas un segundo – bien agarrada en su mano. Las dejó sobre la mesa y cogió un par de sobres, donde las metió y tras sellarlos bien apuntó en cada uno de ellos una dirección… con una inquietante sonrisa recogió ambos sobres y bajó a la lechucería para enviarlos. Comenzaba su tiempo de satisfacción.

Uno de los sobres iba dirigido al señor Harry Potter… el otro… al señor Severus Snape.


	11. Capítulo 11

**XI**

_Factura, factura… _- Severus suspiró – _A primero de mes todo son facturas. Menuda manera de empezar el día…_

De pronto, encontró entre todo el correo una carta dirigida a él, dentro de un sobre de pergamino que se parecía mucho a los que se usaban en _Hogwarts_. Curioso, dejó el resto de la correspondencia encima de una mesita cercana y abrió aquel misterioso sobre.

Dentro había una foto.

Severus se quedó frío cuando la vio. En la fotografía, un joven que era claramente su hijo Nereus se hallaba de rodillas en mitad de una extensión verde de césped, que según supuso en un primer momento Snape, debía tratarse de los terrenos de la escuela. Nereus estaba inclinado sobre otro muchacho y lo besaba. ¡Lo besaba!

_¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? Tiene que ser un error. Un truco. Una broma macabra_.

Sacando su varita ejecutó un hechizo sobre la foto que revelaría si se trataba de una falsificación o de alguna clase de conjuro para confundirlo. El hechizo confirmó la autenticidad de la fotografía, para estupefacción y nerviosismo de Severus. El mago buscó dentro del sobre, por si hubiera algo más allí dentro, pero nada. Ni siquiera existía un remitente.

_¿Quién me mandaría esto? ¿¡Quien sería capaz de enviarme algo como esto!?_ – arrojó con enfado la foto al suelo y esta cayó bocabajo, eliminando de su vista la visión de su hijo besando a otro chico mientras este le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

Al instante, vio la frase que había sido escrita en el reverso de la fotografía e inmediatamente la recogió para leerla:

_Su hijo está con Albus Potter_.

Solo eso. Una simple y llana oración de seis palabras, pero para Snape aquello fue como destapar la caja de los truenos.

Potter. Albus Potter. Le dio la vuelta a la foto y observó al joven al que besaba su hijo: era moreno y, pese a estar sentado, parecía alto y su constitución era bastante esbelta. Cuando en la fotografía Nereus se separó del muchacho y él pudo verle bien la cara sintió que su propia furia le congelaba el estómago.

¡Era verdad! No había más que mirar al rostro de ese chico y se sabría de quien era hijo.

_¡El hijo de Potter!_ – pensó, furioso _– ¡Ese maldito mocoso se besuquea con el hijo de Potter! ¡Pero de eso nada! ¡Esto no quedará así!_

Guardó la foto de nuevo en el sobre y lo metió todo entre los pliegues de su túnica. Iría enseguida a _Hogwarts_ a hablar con su hijo y pobre de él si se negaba a obedecerle en todo lo que él dispusiera.

Mientras volvía a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa antes de hacer viaje hasta la escuela, el ex-profesor comenzó a pensar cada vez más seriamente en el asunto: así que Nereus era gay. ¡Perfecto! Y no les había dicho nada. Eso decía mucho de la confianza que les tenía a todos, a él, a su padre, al que se suponía que le contaba todo, al menos todo lo que no consideraba correcto o que simplemente no se atrevía a tratar con su madre.

_¿Es de esa forma cómo me considera? ¿Ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que le gustan los chicos? ¿Es capaz de sacarme de un aspecto tan importante de su vida?_

Aquel pensamiento lo hirió en un sitio profundo de su corazón y al mismo tiempo hizo que se enfureciera todavía más. Más o menos podía entender que no le dijese que estaba manteniendo una relación con el hijo de Harry Potter, al conocer perfectamente las diferencias que había entre él y el jefe de aurores pero, ¿qué fuera capaz de ocultarles su homosexualidad? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos fuera de eso?

_Tal vez se lo haya contado a su madre – _pensó… pero al instante rechazó la idea.

Conociendo a Nereus, probablemente no se lo habría dicho a nadie: si Sydney lo hubiera sabido, él ya estaría enterado. Eso no era algo que su esposa conviniera en ocultar, ella sabía que él no repudiaría a Nereus solo por su tendencia sexual.

_Pero no decírmelo a mí… ¿¡qué se ha creído que es esto!? Soy su padre, se supone que tenemos confianza. Al menos la suficiente para que me comunique esa clase de cosas_.

Y en cuanto a lo de Albus Potter…

Severus estaba furioso por eso. No podía creer que su hijo hubiera elegido precisamente a ese joven para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, sabiendo cuanto lo desagradaría a él esa unión. Se sentía traicionado. Estaba a pocos pasos del descontrol de su genio y si pudiera tener a su hijo delante en ese preciso momento sería capaz de estrangularle.

_Mocoso, espera a que llegue hasta ti. Vamos a hablar largo y tendido y más te vale explicármelo todo a mi gusto_.

Terminó de colocarse la capa y tras cambiar el sobre con la infame foto de lugar salió derecho hacia el salón, con la sana intención de usar los polvos _Flú_ para llegar a la escuela. Aparecería directamente en el despacho de Dumbledore y le exigiría ver a Nereus. Obtendría una entrevista con su hijo y desde luego también daría con las respuestas adecuadas para aclarar todo aquel embrollo.

Procurando escapar de la aguda vista de su mujer – no quería que ella se enterara de nada, sin duda todo aquel asunto y sus consecuencias la perturbarían y por encima de todo él deseaba su bienestar y el de su futuro hijo – Severus llegó hasta la chimenea y cogiendo un poco de polvos _Flú_ de un cuenco cercano se metió dentro del hogar y lanzó el puñado de polvos al suelo de la chimenea, pronunciando alto y claro el nombre de su lugar de destino.

En mitad de una explosión verde de llamas, el ex-maestro de _Pociones_ desapareció.

* * *

Bajo la imponente ciudad de _Londres_, en un área subterránea totalmente aislada de la presencia _muggle_, se encuentra el edificio que es sede del _Ministerio de Magia_ inglés. Aquel día, después de una jornada intensa de papeleo, Harry Potter se reclinó con un suspiro en el cómodo sillón de cuero que le servía de asiento tras su escritorio. Se llevó ambas manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza y procuró relajarse.

Había sido un día duro, sin acción, pero plagado de trámites burocráticos y eso solía resultarle siempre mucho más cansado que perseguir magos oscuros para encarcelarlos… esa era a menudo la parte divertida de su trabajo. Dejando vagar su mirada verde esmeralda por todo el despacho, Harry se percató de la montaña de correo que había en una esquina sobre su mesa.

_Cinco minutos más_ – pensó al verla – _Después me encargaré de todo_.

Cerró los ojos y aguardó con paciencia a que transcurrieran los cinco minutos de tranquilidad que se había concedido tras el duro trabajo. Una vez concluido el tiempo se irguió, agarró la pirámide de cartas y comenzó a pasarlas una a una, tratando de elegir la más importante para leerla primero.

En mitad del fajo de misivas encontró una, cuyo sobre le recordó a sus tiempos de _Hogwarts_, pues el pergamino del que estaba hecho le resultaba muy familiar: juraría que era el mismo en el que le habían escrito todas sus cartas de la escuela. Curioso, le dio la vuelta a la carta para leer el remitente y se sorprendió al ver que este no existía.

_Que raro. Cuando me escriben del colegio, el remitente siempre está claro_.

Harry se encogió de hombros y la abrió. Dentro del sobre había únicamente una foto. Harry la miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sacó rápidamente la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica y ejecutó un hechizo para revelar si se trataba de alguna clase de falsificación, una broma… pero no era nada de eso. Era auténtica. Y al darle la vuelta y leer la frase que estaba escrita en el reverso de la fotografía se sintió peor que nunca.

- ¡Mierda!

Harry se levantó del sillón como un resorte, guardó deprisa la carta en el sobre y se metió este entre las ropas. Su mente bullía de indignación: tenía que hablar con su hijo enseguida. Le obligaría si hacía falta a explicarle que demonios era eso que se veía en la foto, por qué lo estaba haciendo y quien demonios les había hecho la fotografía.

¿Y si quien fuera había hecho copias? ¿Y si las repartía?

_Todo el mundo lo sabrá. No solo que es gay, lo cual por cierto podría habernos dicho a su madre y a mí, sino que encima está liado con Nereus Snape. El hijo de ese…_

Su animadversión hacia el antiguo profesor de _Pociones_ no había cambiado con los años. Pese a que permitía a su esposa visitar a la de este en su casa, Harry no le guardaba ninguna simpatía a Severus, exactamente igual que la que Snape le guardaba a él.

_¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo ha podido fijarse en ese muchacho? ¿Estar con él? ¿Besarle? ¿¡Y por qué no nos ha dicho que es gay!? Somos sus padres, ¿es qué no nos tiene confianza? Tendríamos que haber sido los primeros en saberlo, después de él_.

Aunque estaba dando por sentado que alguien más lo sabía. Quizás Albus no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie… pero estaba claro que alguien más aparte de su hijo y el joven Snape lo sabían: quienquiera que les hubiera hecho la foto estaba al corriente de todo. Y ese era un conocimiento peligroso.

Harry sabía que existía la intolerancia dentro del mundo mágico y no quería que su hijo tuviera que sufrir por tener una tendencia sexual diferente a la del resto. Después de todo, no era el único mago al que le gustaban los hombres, él conocía a algunos dentro del _Ministerio_, incluso entre los aurores que trabajaban bajo su mando. Pero aún así seguían existiendo muchos magos y brujas que veían con malos ojos la homosexualidad y estaba seguro de que si se enteraban en el colegio de que Albus era gay, su hijo tendría problemas… especialmente con los desagradables y malvados _Slytherins_.

Aunque el propio Nereus era un _Slytherin_, según tenía entendido. ¿De qué otra casa podría ser, siendo su padre quien era? ¿Estaría aquél muchacho jugando con Albus? ¿Y si se trataba de una jugarreta? Sería muy propio de los _Slytherins_ gastar esa clase de bromas, destinadas a dañar los sentimientos o la imagen de cualquier otro chico, especialmente de un _Gryffindor_. Todo podía ser una truculenta trama del tal Nereus, que quizás con algún amigo o compañero de casa había decidido seducir a su hijo para después sacarle fotos y repartirlas por todo _Hogwarts_, a fin de desprestigiar a Albus.

Siendo así, no podía perder ni un solo segundo. La integridad física y sentimental de su hijo estaba en juego.

* * *

Nada más verlo llegar – tras reponerse de la sorpresa de verlo surgir de repente de su chimenea – Dumbledore supo que había problemas.

Severus se plantó ante él vestido enteramente de negro, con una de sus antiguas túnicas de profesor que él creía que ya habría tirado, pues hacía años que no lo veía vestir con prendas negras. Y en el rostro de Snape se reflejaba tal expresión de enfado que por un segundo Albus sintió miedo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- ¿T-tu hijo? – Dumbledore titubeó. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ahora su nieto? Fuera lo que fuera había sido terrible, desde luego – Severus, ¿qué sucede?

- Quiero hablar con Nereus, Dumbledore. Tráigale.

- Severus – Dumbledore se levantó con calma de su silla tras el escritorio – Puede que le moleste que se lo pregunte, pero se presenta usted de esa guisa en mi despacho, pidiendo audiencia con su hijo… ¿ha hecho algo el pequeño qué requiera semejante actitud?

- El pequeño cumplirá pronto quince años – gruñó Snape – No trate de defenderle, ni de esconderle, Dumbledore. Tráigale aquí. ¡Ya!

- Tranquilo, Severus – dijo el director, mirándolo con seriedad - ¿No puede decirme que pasa?

- No es de su incumbencia. Es un asunto entre mi hijo y yo. Tráigale.

- De acuerdo. Aguarda aquí un momento e iré por él. Vas a fastidiarle la comida pero, bueno, seguro que lo que tienes que decirle es mucho más importante que su cena.

- Por supuesto que lo es – replicó airado Snape, viendo al director marchar.

Dumbledore caminó hacia el _Gran Comedor_, sabedor de que podría interceptar al muchacho antes de que entrara en la estancia. Efectivamente. Nereus iba caminando solo hacia el comedor cuando él lo alcanzó y le comunicó lo que le esperaba en su despacho.

- ¿Has hecho algo malo, hijo? Si es así, dímelo. Intentaré aplacar a tu padre. Está muy alterado.

El miedo se representó en los preciosos ojos de Nereus. El muchacho repasó rápidamente todos sus actos de la última semana y no encontró nada que pudiera disgustar de esa manera a su padre: no había faltado a clases ni había vuelto a dormirse en ninguna de ellas. No se había metido en problemas.

_¿Y entonces qué…? _– de pronto el pánico lo invadió - _¡No ha podido enterarse! No, nadie nos vio… nadie vio como besaba a Albus_. _N__o puede ser que él lo sepa_.

Si su padre supiera que se sentía atraído por Albus, que lo había besado… de por sí desaprobaría enterarse que habían sido amigos y que incluso Albus lo había metido en su grupo. Si encima las circunstancias habían hecho que él se enterara de…

- Abuelo, ¿de verdad está muy enfadado?

Había tal nerviosismo en la actitud del muchacho que Dumbledore frunció aún más el entrecejo.

- Hijo, ¿qué has hecho? Dímelo y trataré de quitarle hierro al asunto para que Severus no te regañe demasiado. Anda, dilo. En mí confías, ¿no?

- Si, si que confío, pero es que… es que es algo muy privado y reciente que no puedo contarte. De verdad. Lo siento.

- Tranquilo – dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo comprensivo - Ven conmigo a mi despacho y habla con tu padre. Yo intentaré no dejarte a solas con él, pues está furioso. No sé de lo que sería capaz, viendo como se ha presentado en mi despacho, pero tú tranquilo. No te pongas nervioso, Nereus – le aconsejó, viendo la palidez que acababa de implantarse en el rostro de su ahijado – Si te pones nervioso, tu padre arremeterá contra ti como un _hipogrifo_. Esa es su forma de ser cuando está tan enfadado como ahora.

Preocupado, al anciano guió al chico hasta su despacho y entró con él en la estancia. Nada más hacerlo vio como Nereus se encogía y retrocedía hacia él, al ver a su padre vestido enteramente de negro como si de la misma muerte se tratase, ¡y con esa expresión en la cara, además! Severus había entrecerrado violentamente los ojos al ver llegar a su retoño.

- Vamos, hijo, camina – Dumbledore lo empujó suavemente para que avanzara – No te quedes en la puerta. Bien, Severus – se detuvo frente al ex-profesor, con el joven ocultándose a su espalda – Ya está aquí Nereus. ¿De qué querías hablarle?

- Le encantaría enterarse de todo lo que tengo que decirle a mi hijo, pero no le daré esa satisfacción – dijo Snape, con voz engañosamente suave – Salga, Dumbledore. Esta conversación es privada.

- Severus, soy el padrino de tu hijo – alegó el director – Si vas a tratar algún tema serio con él, me gustaría estar presente.

- Desde luego que le gustaría. Pero esta vez no será ese el caso: no pienso consentir que se dedique a la labor defensora de Nereus, de eso ya se encargará él mismo, no lo dude. Usted salga. Quiero hablar a solas con mi hijo – Dumbledore abrió la boca para hablar, probablemente para intentar convencer a Snape de la conveniencia de su punto de vista. Pero Severus no estaba de humor para caer en las trampas del anciano – Si no me deja hablar aquí tranquilamente con Nereus me buscaré un lugar mejor, ¿qué le parece?

Era una amenaza, sin lugar a dudas y en aquel momento Dumbledore supo que no tendría opción. Había demasiada tensión en el aire y demasiadas cosas que él aún no comprendía ni sabía. Era mejor no arriesgarse.

- Está bien, Severus. Nereus, lo he intentado – el chico lo miró con horror – Tengo que irme. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, no te pongas nervioso – le posó una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo – Estaré detrás de la puerta, por si me necesitas.

- Abuelo…

- Pórtate como un hombre, Nereus. Aunque seas muy joven, ya no eres un niño.

Tras decir esto Dumbledore se marchó y Nereus se quedó casi temblando en mitad de la estancia, a pocos metros de su padre. Este lo miró con indudable enfado y el muchacho supo que algo muy malo se le avecinaba.

- Esta mañana me ha llegado a casa una carta – Severus traspasó con la mirada a su hijo – En esa carta había una foto. ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios significa?

Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior de su túnica y extrajo bruscamente de él una fotografía. La puso a tres centímetros de la cara de Nereus y nada más verla este gimió, angustiado y retrocedió dos pasos.

- Está claro que es auténtica – gruñó Severus – Si no le hubiera aplicado un hechizo para saber si era de verdad, me habría bastado con ver la cara que has puesto ¿Que quiere decir todo esto? – se le acercó, peligroso – ¿Te gustan los chicos, Nereus? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? ¿Porque jamás nos lo has contado, a mí o a tu madre? ¿Tan poca confianza nos tienes, mocoso?

- ¡No es eso! – graznó Nereus – Es que… lo acabo de descubrir. Yo nunca… tú lo sabes, papá, yo jamás… yo…

- Sé que nunca te hemos visto con ninguna chica – dijo Severus, mirándolo ceñudo – Siempre he pensado que eras muy discreto o que estabas demasiado enfrascado en tus estudios y si te soy sincero, no me esperaba algo como esto ¡Pero tener que enterarme por una foto, Nereus! – le espetó - Podías habérnoslo dicho, ¿no? ¿Tanto te cuesta?

- Ya te he dicho que acabo de descubrirlo. Apenas ayer me di cuenta y… ni siquiera es seguro. Quizás no lo sea. Yo creo que si, pero Albus dice…

- ¡Albus! ¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Potter en todo esto!?

- Él… - Nereus tomó aire – Albus también es gay y le conté lo que me pasaba y él… él me dijo que a lo mejor yo estaba confundido. Que podía ser gay o no serlo. Que le parecía que si, pero que tal vez se equivocara…

- ¿Y qué tiene él que opinar sobre tu condición sexual? ¿En vez de contárselo a él por qué no acudiste a nosotros? ¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Por qué no le escribiste a tu madre, contándoselo, como le cuentas casi todo…?

- ¡Ya te he dicho qué no estaba seguro! Todavía tengo dudas, papá y no quiero equivocarme.

Severus resopló.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar que eres gay? – preguntó - Aparte de tu falta de interés por las chicas, me refiero.

- Yo… bueno, yo… - Nereus se sonrojó y azoró bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

- Te gusta algún muchacho. Es eso, ¿no? ¿Te has sentido alguna vez atraído por algún chico, hijo?

Nereus bajó la cabeza. No quería decirle por nada del mundo que estaba en lo cierto y que ese joven del que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Albus Potter, el hijo de la persona a la que su padre más despreciaba, Harry Potter. Finalmente acabó asintiendo, pues pensó que no corría peligro en admitir que le gustase un muchacho, ya que su padre no tenía por qué adivinar de inmediato su identidad y si él se negaba a comunicársela…

- No tengo ni que preguntar quien es – espetó Severus – Esto lo deja todo bien claro.

Arrojó la foto a los pies de su hijo, que retrocedió, asustado.

- Papá… sé que te molesta que haya besado a Albus, pero tienes que entender que yo… necesitaba hacerlo…

- ¿¡QUÉ LO NECESITABAS!? – Nereus saltó en su sitio, al tiempo que veía a su padre cubrir de una zancada el breve espacio que los separaba y cogerlo con fuerza por el brazo, zarandeándolo. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta del despacho se abrió y el director hizo acto de presencia.

- Severus – al ver la pose de padre e hijo se adelantó de inmediato hacia ellos – Suéltale ahora mismo. ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar al chico? Vamos, suéltale.

- No se meta, Dumbledore. Nereus es mi hijo y le voy a tratar como yo quiera.

- En mi presencia no, desde luego – el director lo miró muy serio de arriba abajo - ¿Está sordo? Le he dicho que lo suelte. Vamos, ¿es qué no ve que le hace daño? Lo está asustando. ¿Acaso es esta su idea de conversar?

Snape observó a su hijo y se dio cuenta de que el anciano tenía razón: estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Nereus y, para colmo, el chico tenía en la cara una genuina expresión de miedo que su persona no había vuelto a ocasionar en los jóvenes de su edad desde sus tiempos de profesor en la escuela.

Arrepintiéndose ligeramente del trato dispensado, Severus lo soltó.

Nereus retrocedió, frotándose el brazo dolorido con los ojos brillantes por el susto y el dolor. Y tal y como su padre esperaba, el director se interpuso en ese momento entre ellos, ocupándose enseguida de comprobar el buen estado de su ahijado.

- ¿Estás bien, Nereus? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Ya veo que si – frunció ligeramente los labios – No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Mañana quizá tengas algún moratón y sé que te duele, pero se te pasará. Por lo pronto, estate tranquilo. Qué te parece si bajas un momento a las cocinas y les pides a los elfos que nos preparen un poco de té, ¿eh? Nos va a hacer falta, para calmar un poco los nervios.

Nereus asintió, sorbió un poco por la nariz y fue a cumplir con el encargo de su padrino. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando su padre lo detuvo, alzando la voz:

- ¿Dónde te crees qué vas? No te atrevas a cruzar esa puerta, jovencito. Aún no he terminado contigo. No irás a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos todo esto.

- Ve por el té, Nereus – dijo Dumbledore, cuando el muchacho se detuvo mirando asustado a su padre.

- He dicho que no – espetó Snape, mirando al director con dureza.

- Cállate, Severus – fue la respuesta del anciano, cuya mirada traspasó a Snape, provocando que este lo obedeciera al instante – Tráenos el té, por favor – le dijo entonces a su ahijado, que sin más dilación salió por la puerta del despacho, sintiéndose aliviado por su momentánea salvación.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – inquirió Snape, enfadado - ¿Es qué acaso no le he dejado bien claro que quería hablar a solas con él? ¿Por qué ha intervenido?

- Porque no estabais hablando – señaló Dumbledore – Nereus estaba muriéndose de miedo mientras tú le zarandeabas. Francamente, Severus, no creo que nadie pueda definir eso como _hablar_. Además, usted sabe de sobra que no consiento el maltrato en esta escuela. Nunca he permitido que se castigue físicamente a los alumnos, mucho menos en mi presencia. Y no pienso empezar a transigir ahora – declaró.

Snape resopló.

- No se meta donde no le llaman, Dumbledore. Nereus es mi hijo, no el suyo.

- Puede que no sea mi hijo, pero es mi ahijado y le considero mi nieto – puntualizó el director – Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tratarlo como lo ha hecho. Se ha pasado, Severus. Y creo conveniente que usted y yo tengamos una tranquila charla mientras Nereus está en las cocinas.

- De ninguna manera – rezongó Snape.

- No le estoy dando una opción.

El tono del director fue tajante y la expresión de su rostro dejaba bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder y que su voluntad era férrea. Severus abrió la boca para replicar, pero su instinto le impidió hacerlo. Permaneció en silencio, mirando al anciano con su más agria expresión.

- Su comportamiento ha sido deplorable – continuó Dumbledore, tras la pausa - Si no fuera porque le avergonzaría sobremanera delante de su hijo, le daría una buena azotaina ahora mismo.

- ¡No se atrevería! – exclamó Snape, indignado ante la idea.

- Es menos de lo que se merece por su comportamiento – dijo Dumbledore – Y mejor no hablemos de las cosas que me atrevo o no a hacer, porque podría usted salir perdiendo, Severus.

Snape palideció. El muy maldito hablaba en serio: si lo provocaba demasiado podría terminar humillado sobre sus rodillas. Ese pensamiento lo enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía el director a tratarlo así? ¿Creía qué era su padre? ¿Acaso pensaba qué tenía derecho a hacerle algo semejante? Como si él fuera un chiquillo desobediente al que es pertinente disciplinar.

- Muy bien, Severus – Dumbledore lo miró muy serio - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Exijo que me lo diga inmediatamente

- Véalo usted mismo – Snape se agachó para recoger la foto del suelo y se la entregó – No creo que haya que explicar nada más.

Dumbledore tomó la fotografía de sus manos y la observó. Su semblante continuó pasivo, pero era evidente – Snape lo conocía bien – que estaba asombrado. Ciertamente, se estaba preguntando como podía ser que aquello fuera de verdad. Él sabía que Albus era gay, pero también sabía que tenía novio ¿Qué hacía, pues, con Nereus? ¿Y Nereus también era gay? Jamás se lo había dicho. Y nunca lo había visto hacer gala de tales tendencias.

- Severus, ¿esta foto es real? ¿No es un truco?

- Más quisiera yo, pero no. Desgraciadamente es auténtica.

Dumbledore apretó un poco los labios y le devolvió la foto, que Snape guardó.

- Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que le molesta del asunto? ¿Es porque Nereus sea gay o por lo evidente?

- Yo nunca me enfadaría con mi hijo porque fuese gay, eso no me importa – contestó Snape, sorprendido de que el anciano pudiese pensar algo así de él – Aunque, dicho sea de paso, el chico se olvidó de decírnoslo a su madre y a mí, cosa que me ha molestado mucho.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho Nereus al respecto? ¿Por qué no os lo dijo en su momento?

- Porque, según él, lo descubrió ayer y a día de hoy ni siquiera está seguro de que sea cierto.

- Ah, bueno. Entonces debes comprenderle, Severus. El muchacho está confuso. Dale tiempo.

- No pienso dárselo, si él lo emplea en besuquearse por ahí con Albus Potter. ¿No ha visto bien la foto, Dumbledore? A eso se dedican los dos. Van por ahí como animales dándose besos por los terrenos – afirmó, enfadado.

- Ninguno de los dos es de esa clase de personas, Severus – replicó Dumbledore – Para empezar, Albus Potter es gay, si, pero tiene novio. Un compañero de escuela.

- ¿¡Tiene a otro!? ¿¡Y entonces qué está haciendo con mi hijo!? ¿¡Por qué le permite besarle!? Está jugando con él, ¿no es eso? Ese maldito Potter, como su padre, para todo es igual…

- Severus, te estás precipitando – lo detuvo Dumbledore – Albus Potter es un excelente muchacho. Y no lo digo porque sea el hijo de Harry y también mi ahijado. Le conozco bien y es tan buena persona como puede serlo tu hijo: es responsable, serio, leal y valiente. Nunca sería capaz de jugar con nadie de esa manera.

- ¡Eso es lo qué dice usted! Estoy bien al tanto de la predilección que siente por Potter, por todos los Potter. Mi hijo no permanecerá ni un segundo más en manos de ese sinvergüenza, me lo llevo ahora mismo.

- ¿Pero qué está diciendo? Ha perdido el juicio – dijo Dumbledore – No puede hacer eso, Severus. No puede sacar a Nereus de la escuela una semana antes de que acabe el semestre.

- Por supuesto que puedo, soy su padre y él es menor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, en estas cuestiones. Y pienso recogerle ahora mismo y me lo llevaré de aquí, Dumbledore. Usted no podrá impedírmelo.

- Severus, le ruego que sea sensato. Tiene mi palabra de que nada malo puede afectar a Nereus de parte de Albus: ellos son amigos. Amigos de verdad. No tiene por qué…

- Tengo que hacerlo, Dumbledore. No me siento seguro, sabiendo que mi hijo mantiene una relación con el hijo de Harry Potter. Y haga el favor de no decirme que solo son amigos porque un beso como ese no se lo dan dos simples amigos – lo miró con enfado – No intente hacerme cambiar de opinión, Dumbledore, porque no lo conseguirá. Nereus regresará conmigo a casa inmediatamente.

- Está bien – suspiró el director – Pero no puedes llegar a tu casa sin decirle nada a tu esposa. Déjame que la avise…

- ¡No se atreva a decirle nada a mi mujer! – saltó Severus, indignado por la treta - Sé muy bien que con eso solo pretende detenerme. Y si cree que puede manipularme, usando mi miedo a que le pase algo a Sydney, para…

- Severus, Sydney no está hecha de papel, compréndalo. Sé que ese ridículo miedo le viene desde aquella vez que ella casi abortó y le entiendo, pero no puede pretender que su esposa viva ajena a todo. ¿Sabe cuánto le molestaría enterarse de esto por terceras personas? Cuando os vea a llegar a Nereus y a ti una semana antes de lo previsto, empezara a sospechar y lo sabes. ¿Qué le vas a decir entonces?

- Le diré la verdad

- Oh, ¿y ahora pretende qué yo se la oculte? ¿Por qué, Severus, que más dan unas horas antes que después?

- No juegue conmigo, Dumbledore – Snape entrecerró los ojos – Me da igual si le resulta ridículo o no, no quiero que nada les pase, a ella o al bebé. Y haga el favor de dejar de cuestionar mis decisiones.

- Severus, esta decisión es errónea, ¿no lo entiende? Sydney es su madre: ella tiene tanto derecho como usted a estar al tanto de todo. ¿O se ha olvidado de cuantas horas de parto tuvo que soportar para traer a Nereus al mundo?

- Claro que no me he olvidado – dijo Severus, casi en un susurro que contenía su emoción – Trece horas, Dumbledore, ¿cree qué alguien sería capaz de olvidarse de eso? Yo no: no se me olvida que Nereus tuvo que nacer en casa, porque aquella maldita tormenta saturó todas las vías de comunicación y no pudimos trasladarnos al hospital, ni hacer venir a ningún sanador a nuestra casa. Tuve que ayudar a parir a mi mujer yo solo, con la única ayuda de un libro sobre el tema, que gracias a Dios le dio por comprar. ¿Tiene idea de lo qué es pasar la noche entera oyendo gritar a tu mujer y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla? ¡Yo ni siquiera tenía experiencia! Ninguno de los dos la teníamos, pero salimos adelante. Sé el derecho que tiene Sydney a conocer todos los asuntos de su hijo y créame que los conocerá en su momento. Y eso será cuando Nereus y yo lleguemos a casa… y le agradecería que no interviniera por mí en nada, ¿le queda claro?

Dumbledore lo observó, solemne. Desde luego que sabía la gran presión emocional que había soportado Severus durante el primer parto de su esposa. El mismo Snape le había contado como fue todo a la noche siguiente del nacimiento de Nereus, cuando el problema se solucionó y pudieron comunicarse. Casi no se había creído por lo que los pobres señores Snape habían tenido que pasar, sin apenas ayuda… Severus incluso había tenido que darle su primera comida a Nereus ya que Sydney se hallaba agotada tras el alumbramiento y ni una explosión nuclear la podría haber despertado de su sueño. Un sueño netamente merecido, desde luego.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación – No le diré nada a Sydney. Pero antes de irse y llevarse consigo a Nereus tiene que prometerme una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que controlará su mal genio cuando trate a su hijo. El pobre muchacho está asustado. Le ha metido usted el miedo en el cuerpo, Severus.

Snape torció el gesto, sabiendo que era verdad.

- De acuerdo. Prometo controlarme con Nereus. No le golpearé.

- Nunca lo ha hecho.

- Y no pienso empezar ahora.

- Bien – Dumbledore tomó resignado asiento tras su escritorio – Hablaré con los profesores para que las consecuentes faltas de asistencia de Nereus no repercutan en su nota. Al haber sido siempre tan buen estudiante… en fin, no habrá ningún problema.

- Es una ventaja que tu padrino sea el director – declaró Severus con ironía.

- También lo es tener un padre amoroso que comprenda tus razones.

Snape no puso buena cara.

- Intentaré comprenderle, pero no le prometo nada. No puedo hacer más de lo que me es posible.

- Lo sé.

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

- Iré a buscar a Nereus – dijo Snape - Cuanto antes partamos, mejor.

- Que tengáis buen viaje.

- Gracias.

- Severus – lo llamó Dumbledore, antes de que alcanzara la puerta. El ex-profesor se volvió, malhumorado – Tanto Nereus como Albus son buenos chicos. No sea duro con su hijo, no se lo merece. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los implicados en esa foto tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido.

Snape alzó una ceja. Una prueba genuina de su escepticismo en cuanto al tema.

- No dudo de la inocencia de mi hijo, Dumbledore. Nereus es un gran muchacho, vale mucho… no puedo decir lo mismo de ese hijo de Potter.

Tras decir esto se dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho. Dumbledore volvió una vez más a suspirar. Confiaba en que las cosas salieran bien para ambos muchachos. Al día siguiente se pondría en contacto vía chimenea con Sydney y le pediría cuentas a ella, que seguro sería mucho más imparcial que su marido en dichas cuestiones.

* * *

Harry Potter llegó a _Hogwarts_ poco después de que Severus y su hijo abandonaran la escuela. Cuando Dumbledore lo vio entrar con semblante serio en su despacho suspiró.

- Harry, me harías un inmenso favor, si me dices que no has venido por tu hijo – declaró, cansado.

Harry se detuvo. Frunció el entrecejo.

- Ya está enterado.

- Si – dijo Dumbledore - Severus ha estado aquí, hace apenas media hora. Vino por la misma razón que tú, por la foto y se ha llevado a su hijo de vuelta a casa.

- ¿¡Se lo ha llevado!? – los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa - Pero él no puede… falta una semana todavía para que acabe el semestre.

- Lo sé, pero Severus estaba hecho una furia. Llego aquí en plan _Maestro de Pociones_ y con suerte pude aplacarlo, aunque no así impedir que lograse sus propósitos.

Harry estaba asombrado. Sabía de lo que era capaz Snape y casi sintió compasión por el chico. Pero de inmediato se acordó de Albus y su rostro retornó a su expresión seria.

- Quiero hablar con Albus, profesor. Por favor, hágale venir.

- ¿Tú también estás enfadado? – Dumbledore lo observó con suspicacia, por si acaso – Porque te advierto que si no vienes con calma no sacaré a tu hijo de sus clases para que pase un mal rato.

- No lo voy a maltratar, si es eso lo que teme, no es mi estilo – dijo Harry – Y estoy calmado. Hágame el favor de traer aquí a mi hijo, profesor Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo. Aguarda un momento.

Dumbledore salió y repitió la misma operación que con Nereus. Tuvo que sacar a Albus del _Gran Comedor, _cuando este todavía no había terminado su segundo plato y aquello no agradó en modo alguno al muchacho… aunque le hizo mucha menos gracia cuando conoció el motivo por el que su cena había sido tan sorprendentemente interrumpida.

Al igual que su predecesor antes que él, Albus repasó mentalmente sus acciones y no encontró nada por lo que su padre tuviera que visitarle para hablar. El beso que le dio Nereus no pasó por su mente ya que estaba seguro de que nadie les había visto. Pensó, no obstante, que tal vez algo le habría ocurrió a su madre o a alguno de sus hermanos y por dicha razón su padre había ido tan inusualmente a su encuentro.

Entró en el despacho con el ánimo alterado, mientras a su espalda el director se retiraba, esta vez tranquilo, ya que estaba seguro de que nada malo sucedería entre aquellos dos… Harry tenía un carácter mucho más reposado que Severus.

- Buenos días, Albus. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien – respondió el chico – Papá, ¿ha ocurrido algo en casa? ¿Mamá y los demás están bien?

- Están perfectamente. He venido a hablarte porque acabo de recibir en mi despacho una carta sin remitente que contenía una foto.

- ¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

- Esta foto – sacó el sobre de entre sus ropas, extrajo de él la fotografía y se la entregó a su hijo.

Albus ahogó una exclamación y el objeto cayó de sus manos.

- ¡Papá! Esto… yo… - lo miró, sorprendido y horrorizado.

- No es una broma, ni un truco, Albus. Me he ocupado de comprobarlo ¿Me lo vas a explicar? ¿Qué haces besando al hijo de Snape? ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho a tu madre y a mí que eres gay?

Albus se mordió el labio inferior, consternado. Sabía que se acababa de meter en una buena.

- Papá… yo quería decíroslo. De verdad, quería, pero no sabía como os lo ibais a tomar y, además, Hilton…

- ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto? ¿Confías más en tu amigo que en nosotros? – Harry frunció molesto el entrecejo – Somos tus padres. Ya deberías saber que nosotros nunca te despreciaríamos por ser homosexual. ¿De dónde has sacado lo contrario?

- Realmente nunca se sabe como reaccionarán los padres – alegó Albus – A veces uno piensa que lo harán bien y se horrorizan o al contrario. Hilton conoce algunos casos y por eso me lo dijo. Además, yo… descubrí que era gay porque… porque me enamoré de Hilton. Él es mi pareja – confesó, ante la expresión estupefacta de su padre – Decidimos guardarlo en secreto hasta que saliéramos de la escuela y entonces reuniríamos a la familia para contarlo todo.

- ¿Y desde cuando estás con él? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Desde quinto curso.

- ¡QUINTO CURSO! ¡Por amor de Dios, Albus!

- Lo siento.

- ¿¡Qué lo sientes!? ¡Qué lo sientes, dices! ¡Por supuesto qué lo tienes que sentir! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a ocultarnos algo como eso? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en dejarnos fuera…?

- Papá, esto es algo privado. Es muy personal y no estoy obligado a contároslo. Por favor, no te ofendas – declaró, intentando arreglarlo – No es que no confíe en ti o en mamá, pero necesitaba tiempo. Únicamente Helen lo sabe, ella… nos descubrió…

- ¡Fantástico! Realmente fantástico, Albus: tu hermana de once años se entera antes que tus padres de que eres gay. Francamente perfecto.

- Perdóname, por favor, papá. Trata de comprenderme.

- Me resulta muy difícil, Albus. Me has ofendido mucho.

- Lo siento. No era mi intención. Lo siento de veras.

Harry lo miró ceñudo unos segundos más y después suspiró.

- De acuerdo. Está bien, dejaremos eso para más tarde. Pero ahora dime que demonios hacías besando al hijo de Snape en mitad de los terrenos.

- Eso… - Albus se lamió los labios – Nereus está teniendo dudas respecto a su sexualidad. Piensa que es gay y que yo le gusto. Francamente, podría ser verdad. Personalmente, no descarto nada, aunque me parece que lo que dice sentir por mí es solo una confusión, propia de la edad y de la relación que llevamos.

- ¿Qué clase de relación? – preguntó al instante Harry, receloso - ¿Y cómo es eso de _propio de su edad_? Ese chico apenas tiene dos años menos que tú.

- Y es mucho más inocente en estas cuestiones, papá – replicó Albus – Él nunca ha tenido relación con ninguna chica, ni con ningún chico tampoco. Y la relación que llevamos entre nosotros es meramente amistosa, de verdad.

- Ese beso no se lo dan dos amigos, Albus – dijo Harry, señalando la foto.

- Fue Nereus el que me besó. Lo hizo solo para probar… y yo le correspondí penosamente. Me arrepiento mucho de ello. No debí hacerlo.

Harry suspiró.

- Me alegro de ver que estamos de acuerdo en eso. ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste, Albus? ¿Acaso ese chico te gusta?

Su hijo chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

- Albus…

- Si. Me gusta – estaba molesto – No me hace gracia admitirlo, pero así es. Le puse las cosas claras después del beso e incluso he tratado de evitarlo desde aquel día. De momento lo he logrado…

- No tienes que esforzarte más.

Albus cayó y miró sorprendido a su padre. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- El padre de Nereus ha recibido una carta igual que la mía, con foto incluida y tu padrino me ha dicho que ha venido hará una media hora y que se ha llevado a casa a su hijo.

- ¿¡Se lo ha llevado!? ¿¡Pero cómo…!?

- Estaba muy enfadado – declaró Harry – Dumbledore no lo pudo evitar.

Albus se desesperó. Eso no podía haber sucedido. Conocía de oídas el genio del padre de Nereus y en ese momento temió por lo que pudiera pasarle al chico: seguro que Severus Snape era de la clase de gente que no soportaba a los homosexuales y en esos momentos podría estar haciéndoselas pasar canutas a su hijo. Podría haberlo golpeado, insultado o repudiado…

- ¡No pienso consentir qué eso suceda! – se irguió ante su padre con un genio y una determinación sorprendentes – Hablaré con el señor Snape y tendrá que escucharme. Nereus no ha hecho nada malo. La culpa fue mía…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? En primer lugar, tú no vas a ir a hablar con nadie y mucho menos te cruzarás en el camino de Snape. Le conozco bien, seguro que a estas alturas está por ahí, pidiendo tu cabeza en una bandeja. ¿Y qué es eso de que la culpa es tuya? Me dijiste antes que fue Nereus quien te besó.

- Lo hizo, pero solo porque yo le atraía.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Tú no puedes responder por las confusiones y deseos de ese muchacho, hijo. Si es gay y tú le gustas, es normal que te besara. Pero tú no tienes responsabilidad alguna en ello, desde luego.

- No lo entiendes, papá. El señor Snape es malvado, tú siempre me lo has dicho: Dios sabe como estará tratando a Nereus ahora mismo. No pienso permitir que lo haga sentir mal, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Y si tengo que presentarme en su casa y hablar con su padre, aunque termine arrancándome la cabeza, lo haré.

- Albus, basta. Te estás excediendo. Si lo que quieres es interesarte por el estado de ese chico, díselo a tu padrino, él es bien recibido en esa casa. Tú acabarías muerto con que solo permanecieras un segundo ante la puerta principal.

- Pues ven tú conmigo, así no correré peligro.

- ¡Ni hablar! Yo no pongo un pie en esa casa, ¿quieres qué Snape y yo acabemos batidos en duelo, por un asunto como este?

- Nereus es mi amigo, papá. Si a ti no te interesa su bienestar a mí si: nadie le va a hacer daño mientras yo pueda evitarlo – sentenció, tajante – No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, conseguiré hablar con él o en su defecto con su padre. Y ninguno de vosotros me lo va a impedir.

- Estás realmente decidido – notó Harry, exasperado – Por lo visto has sacado la misma cabezonería de tu padre.

- En algo nos teníamos que parecer – dijo Albus, cruzándose enfadado de brazos.

- Está bien, maldita sea. Pero no sueñes siquiera con ir a su casa. Si quieres verle o hablar con él, cosa que no creo que logres, tendrá que ser por la chimenea y con tu padrino delante. Y permanecerás en todo momento detrás de él.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Nada de peros! Hazme caso. Tenéis que hablar con Sydney, a ella no le molestará recibirte y hablar contigo y seguro que te pone al tanto de todo. Pero si con el que os veis obligados a hablar es con Snape, entonces tú estarás detrás tu padrino como que me llamo Harry James Potter, ¿entendido?

- ¡Eres un déspota!

- ¡Y tú un irresponsable! Además, hasta enero eres menor de edad, así que no puedes quejarte. Harás lo que yo te diga, soy tu padre.

- ¡Creí qué eras más comprensivo!

- ¡Soy comprensivo! – saltó Harry – Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a contribuir gustoso a que asesinen a mi hijo. Eso es justo lo que pasará, como intentes meterte en el camino de Snape. Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos, Albus. Entiéndelo.

Albus lo entendía. A su pesar lo entendía. Sabía por su padre como era Snape y por eso se preocupaba tanto: auguraba para Nereus sufrimientos sin fin con ese hombre a causa de su homosexualidad y por haberle besado a él. Y respecto a esto último se sentía tan culpable… si lo hubiera dejado todo en salvarle de un ataque, nada de esto habría pasado. Nereus no se habría apegado tanto a él si no hubiera insistido en hacerse su amigo, en cuidarlo y protegerlo, en acogerlo cuando no tenía a nadie más.

_Todo esto es culpa tuya, estúpido. Nunca sabes quedarte en tu lugar_.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza los problemas por los que podría estar pasando Nereus en esos momentos, estando ya en casa con su padre. Estaba seguro de que sería entonces cuando el señor Snape se ensañaría con él, cuando pudiera tenerlo totalmente a su merced, lejos de la protección de _Hogwarts_ y de la del abuelo… y tal vez ni siquiera la bondadosa señora Snape pudiera evitarlo.

_Aguanta, Nereus_ – se dijo, balanceándose sobre sus pies ya que no se permitía el desfogar su frustración paseándose arriba y abajo por el despacho – _Yo iré en tu ayuda, si puedo. En cuanto me entere de cómo van las cosas, veré si te puedo sacar de ahí para que no te ocurra nada malo. Seguro que el abuelo te acogería, si sabe que lo estás pasando mal_.

No le importaba lo que dijera su padre. No le importaba la opinión de los demás, ni las consecuencias y ni siquiera pensaba en la reacción de Hilton ante tal situación. Le daba igual si Snape padre tenía que matarle: si se enteraba de que Nereus estaba sufriendo en su casa y nadie podía hacer nada para sacarlo de allí, lo haría él mismo. Como bien le había dicho momentos antes a su padre, jamás permitiría que nadie dañara a Nereus mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Pensando en esto no se dio cuenta de que precisamente estaba pecando de aquello de lo que momentos antes se acusaba… a veces no sabía como detenerse en el que se suponía era su lugar en las cosas.


	12. Capítulo 12

**XII**

La sorpresa fue general, aquella mañana, en la mesa de los Snape. Se encontraban todos reunidos para el desayuno cuando de pronto apareció Nereus y todos – excepto su padre – lo miraron con asombro.

- ¡Nereus! – Sydney fue inmediatamente hacia él – Hijo mío, ¿¡cuándo has llegado!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

- Llegué ayer, mamá – dijo el joven, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- ¡Oh, mi niño! – Syd se separó de él, con las manos sobre los fuertes hombros del muchacho y mirándolo arrobada por la felicidad – Pero, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?

- … -

- Sydney – interrumpió Severus, antes de que su hijo pudiera hablar – Déjale sentarse a desayunar, ¿quieres?

La pelirroja miró a su esposo. A su hijo. De nuevo a su marido. Había algo raro ahí. ¿Por qué actuaba Severus de esa forma? ¿Y Nereus?

- De acuerdo – se separó del chico y le ofreció asiento – Niños, ¿habéis terminado de comer ya?

Selena y Rodrick asintieron. Ayslind negó con su pelirroja cabeza.

- ¿Nereus, qué haces aquí? – preguntó la mayor, mirándolo con su habitual seriedad.

- ¿El abuelo te deja salir antes? – inquirió la más pequeña.

- A lo mejor ha tenido problemas – declaró su gemelo – Seguro que…

- Rodrick – la voz de Snape sonó suave, pero bastó para acallar al pequeño mientras él se untaba de mantequilla una tostada – Vais a llegar tarde a la escuela. Selena, llévatelos.

- Si, papá.

La niña saltó de la silla y puso en marcha a sus hermanos. La pequeña Ayslind abandonó disgustada la mesa, pues aún tenía hambre y deseaba quedarse a comer los cinco minutos que les restaban de tiempo. Selena tuvo que meterle una tostada en la boca para que dejara de protestar todo el camino hasta la chimenea.

- Severus – dijo Sydney, tras una larga pausa en la que el silencio se instaló en la sala y tan solo se podía oír el ruido de los cubiertos de los dos hombres - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, querido?

Snape la miró. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

- Claro, cariño. Habla.

- A solas – replicó Sydney y no parecía dispuesta a una negativa.

Nereus miró alternativamente de uno a otro. Severus asintió, en silencio y dejando a un lado su servilleta se levantó para seguir hasta la cocina a su mujer. De camino, la pelirroja pasó junto a su hijo mayor y lo besó cariñosamente en la coronilla, como era su costumbre siempre que deseaba demostrarle afecto.

Llegaron pronto a la cocina y, tal como esperaba Severus, su esposa se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle en cuanto él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, a fin de que Nereus no les oyera discutir… porque estaba claro que iban a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – quiso saber Sydney, sin tapujos.

- Si te refieres a Nereus, lo traje ayer de la escuela – afirmó Snape, suspirando – Ha tenido ciertos problemas allí y me pareció lo más sensato.

- Ya. ¿Y por qué Nereus ha tenido problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas exactamente, Severus?

- Antes que nada, querida, cálmate. Te podría hacer mal.

- Estoy perfectamente – dijo Sydney, tozuda.

- De acuerdo – Snape sabía que en esa situación lo mejor era ceder un poco para no hacerla enfadar. De lo contrario sería peor.

- Quiero saber que clase de problemas ha tenido mi hijo en _Hogwarts_. ¿Han sido otra vez esos chicos? No se habrán atrevido de nuevo a molestarle, ¿verdad? – puso los brazos en jarras y frunció fieramente el entrecejo – Porque si es así, espero que hayas hablado con Dumbledore. Porque si no lo haré yo y como tenga que hacerlo…

- Yo ya he hablado con el director – la cortó Snape – Y no ha sido por aquellos chicos. A ellos los expulsaron hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué los expulsaron? ¿Por lo de Nereus o por otra cosa? ¿Pretendes decirme que Dumbledore los expulsó solo porque intentaron hechizar a nuestro hijo? – ahora estaba sorprendida. Sabía de la devoción que sentía el anciano hacia su ahijado, pero eso era pasarse.

- Los expulsaron por un asunto que no nos incumbe – declaró Severus – Fue poco después de lo de Nereus. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos.

- Muy bien. Me alegro. Pero, ¿por qué está Nereus aquí, entonces? ¿Cuál es ese problema qué te ha obligado a sacarlo del colegio una semana antes de lo previsto?

Snape suspiró. Tenía que decírselo, algo así no se le podía negar a una madre. No podía hacer que Sydney permaneciera ajena a la posible – cierta, según su opinión – homosexualidad de su hijo y, si para ello tenía que relatar el asunto de Potter…

El rostro de su esposo se crispó sobremanera. Fuera lo que fuera, Sydney pudo notar que disgustaba enormemente a su marido y por un instante temió por Nereus: si aquello tanto lo molestaba, quizás hubiera reprendido duramente al chico. Y ella sabía de sobra lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser Severus cuando se enfadaba.

- Ayer por la mañana llegó a mi nombre una carta – comenzó Snape – La carta contenía una foto. De Nereus. En la foto muestro hijo estaba besando a otro chico.

La cara de Sydney reflejó a todas luces su estupefacción. ¿¡Pero qué diantres le estaba contando su marido!? ¿Acaso podía ser verdad? ¿No sería una equivocación? ¿Se trataba de una broma? ¿Severus había adoptado de repente un sentido del humor macabro?

- ¿Nereus besándose con otro muchacho? ¿¡Pero cómo puede ser!? Si él no es gay… ¿o si lo es? ¿Lo es? – se acercó a su esposo con el asombro aún dibujado en el semblante - ¿Severus, lo es? ¿Nuestro hijo es gay?

Snape suspiró.

- ¿Quieres mi opinión o la del chico?

- Las dos.

- Nereus no lo sabe. Cree que si, pero todavía tiene sus dudas. En cuanto a mí, me parece que si, Syd. Creo que Nereus es gay.

- Pero… Severus, ¿cómo…?

- ¿Nunca te has fijado en qué no tiene novia, ni ha estado jamás con ninguna chica? Nunca ha traído una sola amiga a casa.

- Bueno, Nereus es un chico tímido – arguyó Sydney – Y sabes que esa clase de asuntos son algo muy privado, a su edad.

- Syd, por Dios, a nosotros nos lo cuenta todo – replicó Severus, medio sonriendo con sarcasmo – Si no es a ti, me lo cuenta a mí y lo sabes. Eso de la timidez me parece simplemente una excusa.

- Es una realidad.

- Si. Y una excusa también, en este caso.

- De acuerdo – suspiró su mujer – Pero si ni él mismo está seguro, puede que lo del beso no haya sido más que una confusión: yo pienso que Nereus en parte no se ha interesado nunca por las chicas porque ha estado demasiado centrado en sus estudios. Es un joven reservado.

- Pues si. Pero él mismo me ha dicho que ha empezado a pensar en su homosexualidad a raíz de que le empezase a gustar un chico… el chico de la foto.

La boca de Sydney se abrió.

- ¿¡Le gusta un muchacho!? ¿¡Quién!? Si es así pudiera ser que fuera cierto.

- Claro que es cierto. ¿Es qué no me has oído cuando te he dado mi punto de vista?

- Por supuesto que si, amor. Pero ese es solo tu punto de vista. Podrías estar equivocado.

- Lo dudo.

- Tú siempre dudas de equivocarte, Severus – declaró Sydney, cruzándose de brazos – Es una mala costumbre que te cuesta mucho reprimir.

Severus alzó una ceja, malhumorado y gruñó algo por lo bajo.

- ¿Quién es el chico? – preguntó Sydney, curiosa - ¿Quién le gusta a Nereus?

La expresión en el rostro de su marido se recrudeció y el estómago de la pelirroja se contrajo, pensando que por su cara aquel muchacho quizás no era una buena prenda. Tal vez era un aprovechado, tal vez solo quería divertirse con su pequeño. Sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella también… hasta que él dijo su nombre:

- Albus Potter.

Aquello fue aún más irreal. Sydney perdió al instante su enfado, pero este fue sustituido por la estupefacción y la incredulidad.

- ¿¡Estás de broma!? ¿¡Albus Potter!? ¡Pero si Albus no es gay!

- Claro que lo es – replicó Severus – Dumbledore me lo dijo, él es su padrino y lo sabe. Apuesto a que es el único que conoce ese dato del muchacho, aparte del mismo Potter y de su novio.

- ¿¡Novio!? ¿¡Qué Albus tiene novio!?

- Si – Severus frunció más el entrecejo – Un compañero de escuela – declaró, imitando con desagrado las palabras de Dumbledore – Para que veas la clase de elemento que es: tiene una pareja y se entretiene besándose con nuestro hijo. Se aprovecha de que a Nereus le gusta para divertirse con él…

- Alto ahí, Severus – Sydney alzó una mano imperativa ante su esposo – Yo conozco a Albus desde pequeño y créeme que no es la persona que tú me estás describiendo. Es un joven muy honesto y leal. Es educado y generoso y bueno.

- ¡Por Dios! – rezongó Snape, asqueado – Todo eso te lo ha metido en la cabeza su madre. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de que así es como lo ve ella, pero tú sabes, Sydney, que las madres sois terriblemente parciales respecto a esos asuntos.

- Ah, ¿y los padres no? – volvió a ponerse las manos en las caderas – Tú puedes ser tan protector y sentirte tan orgulloso de tus hijos como cualquier otro, Severus. Y seguro que si alguien comenzara a sacarle faltas a alguno de nuestros hijos, tú le arrancarías la cabeza de un mordisco, como poco.

- Eso es diferente: mis hijos no reportan quejas a nadie.

- Quizás algún día lo hagan – ante la cara adusta de su marido, Sydney continuó hablando más serenamente – Severus, cielo, no es solo por lo que de él me haya dicho Ginny. Yo he tratado a Albus y es un buen chico, en serio. Estoy segura de que no se aprovecha de Nereus, jamás lo haría. ¿No te has parado a pensar qué simplemente Nereus puede gustarle de verdad? Nuestro hijo es muy guapo y es un gran chico. Enamoraría a cualquiera.

- Exactamente – admitió Severus, asintiendo – Solo que Albus Potter no está enamorado de él, ya tiene una pareja. Le gusta Nereus, eso no lo dudo y habrá decidido jugar un poco con él hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Quien sabe si no se estará riendo de nuestro hijo a sus espaldas, mientras se revuelca por ahí con su novio.

- No seas vulgar – lo reprendió Sydney, ceñuda – Estás haciéndote películas otras vez, Severus. Igual que cuando estábamos en _Hogwarts_ y pensaste que yo y Solomon…

- ¡No me hables de Scaffold! – el rostro de Snape palideció levemente, dando pistas a su mujer de que aún hoy aquel asunto despertaba sus celos - ¡Él te pretendía!

- ¿Y me viste corresponderle alguna vez?

- Sydney…

- Tonto – se le acercó con una media sonrisa. Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, depositó un suave beso en sus labios y lo abrazó. Sintió que él la estrechaba con posesiva fuerza contra sí – Albus no está jugando con Nereus – declaró, cuando al fin se separaron – Sé que tú lo ves así porque Albus es un Potter, el hijo de Harry Potter, pero tienes que dejar a un lado tus viejos rencores, Severus. Esos no harán bien a nadie.

Snape miró dentro de los azules ojos de su mujer. Sabía que tenía razón, no era bueno cultivar esos rencores. Hasta ahora había logrado empujarlos fuera de su vida y tan solo dejarlos entrever un poco durante sus primeros encuentros con Ginny, pero ya hacía mucho de eso y no había vuelto a incomodarse con tales sentimientos. Sin embargo, la idea de su hijo emparentando a la familia con los Potter lo sacaba de quicio. Además, no podía dejar de desconfiar del hijo de Harry, al fin y al cabo el muchacho tenía novio y aún así había aceptado los besos de Nereus, que lo había visto bien. Seguramente el despreciable muchacho juzgaba divertido aprovecharse de la juventud y de la inocencia de su hijo, seguro que se reía inmensamente a espaldas de Nereus de su ingenuidad en esos temas, de su inexperiencia absoluta.

_Ese… descastado_ – pensó, enfureciéndose – _Así que piensa que va a jugar alegremente con mi hijo, ¿no? Ya lo veremos_. ¡_Veremos si tiene los arrestos suficientes para seguir respirando mientras lo estrangule_!

- Severus – Sydney miró con aprehensión la expresión que adornaba el semblante de su marido – No estarás pensando en desquitarte con alguno de los muchachos, ¿verdad? No quiero que molestes a Albus, ni a sus padres…

- No haré nada de eso. No, a menos que me provoquen.

- Severus – Sydney chasqueó la lengua – Seguro que lo harás. Acabarás presentándote en casa de Harry para humillarle, no quiero que lo hagas. Te lo prohíbo.

- Tú no puedes prohibirme nada. Y ya te he dicho que eso no pasará. ¿Es qué no confías en mi palabra? ¿Tan poco caballero te parezco?

- Cariño, a veces tú no tienes nada de caballero – declaró Sydney – Cuando pierdes el control eres cualquier cosa menos eso. Y sé que este tema te afecta particularmente, no quiero que vayas a estropear el nexo entre las dos familias. Piensa que Ginny y yo somos buenas amigas, nos deprimiría mucho tener que seguir siéndolo con tal clima de hostilidades entre tú y Harry – afirmó, mirándolo suplicante – Tú no quieres deprimirnos, ¿verdad? Somos dos mujeres embarazadas.

- ¡Vaya, ya salió la argucia! – exclamó Severus – Intentas enredarme para que no haga algo que ya te he dicho que no pienso hacer – la miró fija y desconfiadamente – Te aprovechas de que estás en estado para manejarme.

- Sabes que a veces es necesario – susurró Sydney – Amor, no lo hago con mala fe y tú lo sabes de sobra.

- Pero lo haces.

Sydney lo miró con ojos tiernos y Severus se pasó treinta segundos mascullando. Finalmente ella sonrió, sabiéndose perdonada y tras besarle le comunicó su deseo de hablar con Nereus al respecto.

- Tiene muchas cosas que contarme – musitó, contenta – Y quiero que no se deje un solo detalle por detrás.

Salió de la habitación con el ánimo alto, mientras que Severus seguía preocupado y por ende enfadado: le preocupaban sobremanera los sentimientos de su hijo, temía que se estuviera enamorando – o incluso que llegara a hacerlo – de ese chico Potter, lo cual le remitiría únicamente sufrimientos.

_Ese muchacho no lo quiere de verdad, tan solo está jugando. ¿Acaso creé Nereus qué dejará a su novio por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Potter con ese chico y cuanto interesándose por mi hijo? En relación con Nereus solo lleva unos meses ¿Y con el chico con el que está? Dios sabe cuanto_._ Desde luego en todo esto Nereus no tiene nada que ganar_. _Perro Potter_… _ya te enseñaré yo a acercarte a mi niño para divertirte. Espera y verás_.

* * *

- Ah, Albus – el anciano se levantó sonriendo de su sillón y fue a saludarle - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo? ¿Eso es una carta? – preguntó, viendo el pedazo de pergamino sellado que llevaba el joven la mano.

- Si – dijo este, suspirando – Mamá me ha escrito.

Viendo su cavilosa expresión el director se tornó preocupado.

- ¿Está enfadada por lo de Nereus? ¿Te ha reprendido?

- No – Albus lo miró – Ella está contenta por eso. Dice que Nereus es un gran chico, aunque le sorprende que sea gay. Claro que… si que está enfadada porque no les dije a ella y a papá que soy gay y porque, según ella, si tengo novio no puedo ir por ahí besando a otros chicos – explicó, apesadumbrado – Me ha dicho en su carta que tengo la obligación de escribirle y que si no lo hago, se presentará aquí para hablar conmigo.

Dumbledore no se sorprendió.

- Realmente, les debes una explicación – declaró – Debiste decírselo a los dos en cuanto lo supiste, Albus.

- Abuelo, tú sabes que Hilton y yo decidimos guardar el secreto por el momento. Íbamos a decírselo cuando saliésemos de la escuela.

- No niego de tu honestidad al respecto, hijo – se encaminó de nuevo hacia el sillón en el que segundos antes estaba sentado – Pero estas cosas es mejor decirlas en su momento. Tus padres no te repudiarían nunca por ser homosexual, debiste aprovecharte de eso.

- Lo sé. Pero era un asunto demasiado privado y quería manejarlo por mí mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. No hace falta que te enfades.

- Si no estoy enfadado – lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo – Abuelo, quiero hablarte de algo.

- ¿Nereus? – inquirió el director, alzando una ceja. Albus asintió, solemne – Siéntate.

El muchacho obedeció, dejando su escoba – había venido directamente desde su entrenamiento de _Quidditch_ – en el suelo a su lado. Observó que su padrino lo miraba con fijeza y sintiéndose inseguro preguntó por lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza:

- ¿Nereus está bien? ¿Has conseguido hablar con él o con sus padres? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le han regañado? ¿Le han pegado?

Dumbledore tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la preocupación de su nieto por su amigo más reciente. Ya sabía él que Albus era un joven de nobles sentimientos, como su padre y era consciente del cariño que le profesaba a Nereus… un cariño que había adoptado otro cariz para él después de haber visto aquella foto.

- Albus. Antes que nada quiero que tengas claro una cosa: Severus nunca le ha puesto la mano encima a sus hijos y jamás lo hará – aseguró, viendo como el muchacho se relajaba visiblemente – No he hablado todavía con ninguno de ellos, pero supongo que si que han debido de regañarlo… su padre, por supuesto. Sydney, estoy seguro, estará tan contenta como tu madre de que hayas ido a parar con su hijo.

- Pero yo no he ido a parar con él. Nos hemos besado, de acuerdo, pero no estamos juntos. No podemos. Yo tengo novio, abuelo.

- Lo sé. Y es mejor que Hilton no se entere de nada de lo que ha pasado: para evitar que nadie piense u oiga cosas que no debería, difundiré por la escuela la historia de que Nereus ha contraído unas fiebres infecciosas y que por eso sus padres han decidido cuidarle en casa. No temas por tanto que nadie se entere y la reputación de ambos quede por los suelos.

Albus suspiró.

- Muchas gracias, abuelo. No es eso precisamente lo que más me preocupa, aunque debería, pero de todos modos te agradezco muchísimo que te ocupes de ese asunto.

- ¿Acaso no soy tu padrino y el de Nereus? Es mi deber cuidaros a los dos y así lo hago.

- Abuelo, ¿cuándo visitarás la casa de los Snape? Quisiera acompañarte, me gustaría saber que tal le va a Nereus. Estoy… preocupado por él.

- Eso es evidente – Dumbledore sonrió con ternura – Bien, pensaba hacerles una visita hoy mismo, vía chimenea. Lo único… es que creo que no es conveniente que estés conmigo, Albus. Si nos cruzamos con Severus…

- No le tengo miedo al señor Snape. Si he de enfrentarme a él, lo haré. Estaría bien para aclararle las cosas, Dios sabe lo que debe estar pensando.

- Lo peor, te lo aseguro. Severus siente gran aversión por tu padre y la sintió por tu abuelo, antes que por él. Por eso precisamente prefiero que te quedes al margen de mi visita. Quizás tu presencia podría provocarle más problemas a Nereus.

El director sintió pena por la expresión de abatido reconocimiento y resignación que se pintó en el semblante de su nieto. Había tenido que decirle eso a propósito para hacerle desistir, ya que conocía el valor y la cabezonería del chico, tan semejantes a los de su padre y estaba seguro de que sería muy difícil de convencer si estaba tan preocupado por su amigo. Y desde luego lo estaba, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

- Está bien – Albus bajó la cabeza. Se levantó al punto, pues ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer ahí: había venido al despacho del director solo para averiguar algo sobre Nereus y de paso tratar de que su abuelo le hiciera un hueco en su próxima visita a casa de los Snape – Lo que menos deseo en este mundo es causarle conflictos más graves a Nereus, no intervendré. Pero tienes que prometerme, abuelo, que me comunicarás todo lo que pase al respecto. Quiero saberlo todo.

- Desde luego. No tengas dudas de que te informaré. Sabrás como está Nereus y como ha respondido su padre a esta situación… que seguro que no lo ha hecho muy bien, por cierto.

Albus volvió a suspirar.

- Papa siempre me ha dicho que el señor Snape es un hombre violento. Dice que es malvado y cruel.

- Ya no tanto, Albus – replicó Dumbledore – Antes lo era, sin duda. Pero su esposa lo ha hecho cambiar considerablemente. Ella ha traído a su vida toda la luz y el amor que necesitaba y aunque no esté bien que yo alardee de ello, te diré que ya sabía que ese acontecería, mucho antes de que se casaran. Desde la primera vez que noté los sentimientos de Severus por su alumna.

- ¿¡Alumna!? ¿¡La señora Snape fue alumna de su marido!?

- Si – dijo Dumbledore – Sydney fue cambiada de escuela en su último año y vino a parar aquí. Su madre se había vuelto a casar y su nuevo marido quiso que Sydney cursara sus estudios en el país al que ellos se trasladaron tras la boda – en este punto, el rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció – Ella… tuvo ciertos problemas con su padrastro y Severus la protegió. A raíz de eso se enamoraron, pero no fue hasta seis años después cuando su relación floreció… y dos años más tarde se casaron.

- ¡Caray! Papá jamás me contó esa parte de la historia.

- Tu padre no suele interesarse demasiado por los aspectos privados de la vida de Severus – declaró el director.

- Si, ya lo sé.

Albus volvió a suspirar y terminó por despedirse de su abuelo. El anciano lo vio marchar con una sonrisa, no sin antes haberle prometido comunicarle cualquier noticia – por pequeña que fuese – respecto a Nereus y su situación mientras durara el período de vacaciones.

Albus se marchó abatido hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_, pero al menos su ánimo mejoró un poco cuando se dijo a sí mismo para poder dormir que pronto sabría algo de Nereus. Dumbledore no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo más, antes de visitar a los Snape.

* * *

El joven cambió de posición en la cama, quedando bocarriba, con el espeso cabello negro esparcido por la almohada. En su rostro una expresión de pesar malhumorado se reflejaba.

Acababa de discutir con su padre.

Papá no lo entendía. No era capaz de comprender que Albus era buena persona, que no intentaba engañarle, ni jugar, ni aprovecharse de él y que todo lo del beso había sido simplemente un accidente que ya estaba olvidado entre los dos... bueno, al menos entre uno de ellos, porque para sí mismo Nereus no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

El beso.

Casi no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de besar a Albus. No se arrepentía en absoluto de ello aunque al final las cosas le hubieran salido mal: pese a que descubrió que había impedimentos insondables para sus sentimientos, al menos se le había permitido gozar primero de una experiencia única en la vida.

Alzó dos dedos y acarició con ellos sus labios, recordando la sensación de hormigueo que quedó en ellos tras recibir encima los labios de Albus. Recordó la ternura y la experiencia con que este se había adueñado de la situación para guiarle. Su primer beso… había sido tan dulce y excitante como esperaba que fuera.

Pero, por desgracia, su padre no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso.

_- ¡Ese chico es un farsante, Nereus! – le había espetado, por enésima vez en el salón, donde discutieron – Lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti. Eres muy guapo y como él es gay, le gustas._

_- Él también me gusta a mí._

_- ¡No seas insolente! Estás ciego, por Dios, Potter te tiene en sus manos. Él tiene novio, Nereus ¿No te das cuenta de qué los dos podrían estar riéndose de ti en estos momentos? ¿Qué tal si todo esto no es mas que una broma de los dos, quizás una apuesta? A lo mejor les parece divertido jugar contigo que no tienes experiencia. Seguramente piensan que pueden pasar un buen rato, viendo hasta donde eres capaz de llegar…_

_- ¡Basta ya, papá! Albus es una buena persona y es incapaz de hacerle algo como eso a nadie. Tú no le conoces, pero yo si. Sé perfectamente cual es su carácter. Y te aseguro que no es el que tú has descrito._

_- Mocoso del demonio, ya veo lo atrapado que te tiene. No me dejas más opciones, Nereus: voy a cambiarte de escuela._

Aún ahora, tumbado en su cama, se le revolvían las entrañas con miedo de solo pensarlo.

_- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡No puedes hacer eso!_

_- ¡Por supuesto qué puedo! ¿No te resignas a alejarte de Albus? Bien, pues yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. A partir del próximo semestre ya no estudiarás en __Hogwarts__. Se lo comunicaré a Dumbledore cuanto antes y comenzaré a buscarte un nuevo colegio._

_- ¡No, papá, por favor!_

_- No intentes ablandarme. Si tú no eres capaz de abandonar a Potter, yo lo haré por ti. Lamento mucho tener que hacerlo, Nereus, pero tú me has obligado._

_- Yo no te he obligado a nada. Acabas de decidirlo… _

_- No me contestes._

_- ¡Estas siendo injusto! ¡Albus es mi mejor amigo, no está jugando! ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque tu odio por los Potter te ciega, mamá tiene razón! ¡Pero yo no permitiré qué me apartes de él ni de __Hogwarts__! ¡Quiero seguir junto a Albus y me da igual si tú no lo apruebas!_

_- ¡Nereus! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, mocoso! ¡Muestra más respeto a tu padre!_

_- ¡Tú no me lo muestras a mí! ¡No estás teniendo en cuenta nada de lo qué yo pienso! ¿¡Acaso te importa si yo quiero dejar el colegio o no!? ¡Vas a apartarme de un lugar que considero mi segundo hogar solo porque tú consideras qué está bien…! _

_- ¡Estoy haciendo lo correcto! ¡Todavía no entiendes qué todo esto lo hago por ti, para alejarte de personas que únicamente se reirán de tu desgracia! ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta!? ¡Albus Potter es un desalmado y no pienso consentir qué se reía de ti!_

_- ¡No voy a cambiarme de escuela! ¡Me da igual qué me obligues, no pienso abandonar __Hogwarts__! ¡Y ALBUS NO ES NINGUN DESALMADO!_

Y después de gritarle estas palabras a la cara, había subido muy envarado por las escaleras, tan rápido que por un momento su padre se quedó petrificado por su actitud, antes de empezar a perseguirle, deteniéndose a llamarlo al final de las escaleras.

De eso había transcurrido casi una hora y él no había venido a buscarlo para reclamarle, reprenderle de peor manera que la que había empleado en el salón, ni mucho menos para castigarle, lo cual quería decir que debía de estar mucho más que enfadado: su padre no consentía que nadie le contradijese cuando creía tener la razón y él no solo lo había contradecido, se había atrevido a rebelarse en su contra. Lo había desafiado.

Si, sin duda papá estaría furioso…

- Nereus – volvió la vista hacia la puerta y vio en ella a su madre. Lo estaba mirando con comprensión y cariño – Papá me ha contado lo de vuestra discusión – declaró, mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras ella - ¿Estás bien?

Se sentó a su lado y él la recibió con expresión de pesar.

- Quiere cambiarme de escuela. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- Si, hijo. Me lo ha dicho – suspiró – No te lo tomes en serio, querido, solo está enfadado. De momento le parece lo mejor, pero te aseguro que si esperas un poco y luego me dejas a mí que le hable, conseguiré que se le quite esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

- ¿De veras crees qué podrás ayudarme? – preguntó Nereus con esperanza.

- Por supuesto que si – Sydney dejó caer un beso en su frente – Soy tu madre. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y no es la primera vez que tengo que enfrentarme a tu padre.

- No quiero que os peleéis por mi culpa. En tu estado no te convienen las disputas.

Sydney se echó a reír.

- Hijo, eres igual que tu padre: siempre preocupado por mí.

- Eres mi madre. Se supone que es eso lo que tengo que hacer – declaró.

- Lo sé. Pero tú tranquilo – se echó a su lado y le acarició tiernamente el pelo – Precisamente, aunque esté mal hacerlo, pienso aprovecharme de la preocupación de tu padre por mi embarazo.

- ¿Vas a usar tu estado como excusa, para qué no te discuta?

Esta vez la pelirroja rió con ganas viendo la mueca ceñuda con que la miró su hijo.

- Desde luego no se te va una. Si, Nereus, eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer. Tendré que hacer uso de toda mi sutileza, porque tu padre es demasiado listo y podría darse cuenta. Y entonces no funcionaría. Pero no te apures – le palmeó la coronilla suavemente – Lograré como sea que papá no te saque de _Hogwarts_. Sé que allí tienes muchas cosas que te importan.

- Si, mamá, muchas. Albus…

- Precisamente de eso te quería hablar – lo atajó Sydney – Nereus, tu padre me ha enseñado la foto y quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas al respecto.

El joven suspiró. Era cansado tener que repetir siempre lo mismo, pero se trataba de su madre y ella era cien por cien comprensiva. No reaccionaría violentamente como su padre y estaba seguro de que haría lo posible por entenderle y consolarle si lo necesitaba.

- Verás, mamá – carraspeó, preparándose para explicárselo todo de la mejor manera posible – De un tiempo a esta parte, desde que Albus y yo somos amigos, estoy sintiendo algo por él… me parece que me gusta. Siento… siento cosas como las que tú dices a veces que sentías por papá.

Sydney frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ganas de estrangularle? – preguntó, extrañada.

- ¡No! – exclamó Nereus, ceñudo – Me refiero a las otras cosas. Ya sabes.

- ¡Ahh! – Sydney por fin cayó en la cuenta - Te refieres a qué quieres estar con él – Nereus asintió - ¿Estás seguro, cariño? Tu padre me ha dicho que tú le dijiste que hacía tiempo que tenías dudas. A lo mejor con todo eso y tú reciente amistad con Albus las cosas se te han descentrado un poco…

Nereus chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

- Hablas igual que Albus – declaró - Mamá, no me importa si soy gay o no, eso aún tengo que aclararlo un poco. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo dudas acerca de que me gusta Albus. No le besé por nada, ¿sabes?

- Por supuesto que no. Eso es más que evidente, Nereus, nadie besa a nadie sin tener una razón. Pero es que… - hizo una mueca – Cariño, ni tu padre ni yo queremos que vayas a pasarlo mal. Albus tiene novio y si se entera de todo esto lo primero que hará será ir a por ti…

- No le tengo miedo – dijo Nereus, sentándose muy serio en la cama – Si quiere pegarme, estoy preparado. Lo único que sé con certeza es cuanto me gusta Albus. Mamá, lo que siento con él no lo había sentido nunca. Jamás antes había deseado con tanta fuerza estar con alguien, verle, abrazarle… besarle. Cuando… cuando besé a Albus, yo… ¿qué es lo que pasa? – se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella lo miraba con perturbadora fijeza y frunció exasperado el entrecejo - ¿A ti también te parece mal todo lo que siento? ¿Tú también piensas qué Albus solo quiere jugar conmigo? ¿Crees qué todo esto es malo y que…?

- No, cielo, no es nada de eso – pudo contestar Sydney – Es que nunca te había oído hablar de nada con semejante intensidad. Me has sorprendido.

- Ah.

- Nereus, hijo, lamento tener que decirte que por lo que me has contado esta situación no te conviene en absoluto. Yo no quiero ejercer de aguafiestas y te aseguro que nada me haría tan feliz como verte disfrutando al lado de Albus, si es verdad que te gusta tanto, pero debes admitir que existen unas circunstancias… Albus tiene novio, querido. Él no va a poder corresponderte y si se ve obligado a cortar con su pareja, todos lo pasareis mal – vaticinó – Esas cosas jamás son fáciles y yo no quiero verte sufrir. No quiero que te hagan daño, hijo.

- Mama, Albus nunca me haría daño – la miró con tal solemnidad que no parecía tener catorce años. Sydney lo vio como el pequeño gran hombre que era y el terror a que sufriera se reafirmó en su estómago. Sintió fuertes deseos de abrazarlo y protegerle contra su pecho – Y esa clase de problemas debo resolverlos yo. No está mal lo que siento y no pienso negarlo. No tengo por qué.

- Pero te podrías meter en líos…

- Mamá, no. Oye, Albus ya me dejó muy claro cual era su punto de vista en este asunto, ¿de acuerdo? Y por si os hace más felices, a ti o a papá, te diré que Albus ha elegido a Hilton en vez de a mí y estoy seguro de que no cambiará su elección… probablemente nunca.

Los ojos de Sydney se empañaron ligeramente. Percibía el dolor que aquella afirmación inscribía en la voz de Nereus, era evidente que le dolía la certeza de esa posibilidad. Estaba claro – para cualquiera que se molestara en mirar – que el hecho de que Albus ya tuviera pareja y que no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla hería los sentimientos de su pequeño: a Nereus le gustaba mucho Albus, quizás incluso se estuviera enamorando. En todo caso aquella era su primera relación y también su primera decepción amorosa. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso.

- Oh, Nereus – lo abrazó – Mi niño…

Lo estrecho contra sí y le estaba acariciando el cabello – Nereus finalmente accedió a corresponder a su abrazo, pues ciertamente no se encontraba tan bien de ánimo como deseaba aparentar tras aquella confesión – cuando de pronto un sonido atrajo la atención de ambos. Se oyó un chisporroteo y al momento una breve explosión que los hizo separarse y mirar asustados hacia la chimenea, de donde procedía el ruido.

La cabeza de Albus Dumbledore apareció de repente entre las llamas.

- ¡Abuelo!

- Hola, Nereus. Sydney. Pensé que sería más seguro aparecerme en la chimenea del cuarto del chico, por si acaso Severus…

- ¿Has venido a hablar del asunto de Albus?

- Si – contestó el director, mirando a la pelirroja - ¿Qué tal van las cosas al respecto?

Madre e hijo suspiraron, abatidos.

- Vaya. Es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué tal se lo ha tomado Severus?

- Quiere cambiarle de escuela – dijo Sydney, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿¡Qué!? Eso no puede ser ¿Cómo va a cambiar al niño de colegio en mitad del año?

- Está muy enfadado, profesor. Creo que es mejor dejarle que se asiente unos días y después intentar disuadirle. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para evitar que saque a Nereus de _Hogwarts_.

- Cuenta con mi ayuda – declaró al instante Dumbledore – Nereus, hijo, ven aquí – el joven se arrodilló frente a la chimenea – Ya le he contado a Albus lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? – preguntó Nereus, curioso.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- He tenido que convencerle de que no fuera a tu casa para hablar con tu padre. Era eso lo que quería hacer: está muy preocupado por que tu padre te haya sacado de la escuela y ha jurado que si algo malo te pasa, se presentará en tu casa para sacarte de allí, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¡Dios mío! – Sydney se sorprendió - ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

- ¿Qué si sería capaz? – Dumbledore rió – Es un milagro que lo haya hecho ya. Lo único que lo retiene es que le dije que su presencia allí podría acarrearle más problemas a Nereus y eso es lo último que él quiere.

Nereus sonrió como un bendito. Se volvió hacia su madre, feliz.

- Te dije que no era una mala persona. Hubiera sido capaz de interceder por mí ante papá, ¿no te lo dije? Albus es un amigo de verdad.

- Si, ya veo. Ese chico es muy valiente – señaló Sydney, mirando a Dumbledore que le sonreía desde la chimenea.

- Desde luego que si. Es todo un _Gryffindor_. Él y Nereus se han hecho muy amigos. Bueno… según tengo entendido, la cosa ha llegado a algo más que amistad. ¿Qué puedes contarme respecto a eso, Nereus?

Lo miró con suspicacia y el muchacho se sonrojó con azoramiento.

- Abuelo…

- ¿Es cierto qué te gusta Albus, hijo? – Nereus asintió, incapaz de contestar con palabras. Dumbledore lo observó con seriedad y asintió a su vez – Entonces también es verdad que eres gay.

- De eso no estoy del todo seguro. Después de haber discutido el tema con Albus, lo cierto es que todavía tengo algunas dudas.

- Para mí está bastante claro – musitó Dumbledore – Y me parece que para ti, en cuanto despejes tu cabeza de todo este asunto, también lo estará. Nereus, tú nunca te has sentido atraído por ninguna chica, ¿me equivoco?

- No. Pero a lo mejor eso se debe a que jamás les he echado cuenta. Yo siempre he estado muy metido en mis estudios, abuelo, tú lo sabes.

- Si. Y también sé que a tu edad es normal tener dudas. No es el tuyo el primer caso y estoy seguro de que pronto se aclarará. De todos modos, aunque al final resultes no ser gay, Albus sigue gustándote mucho.

Nereus sonrió un poco, sin saber que hacer.

- Ya me doy cuenta de cómo están las cosas – dijo Dumbledore - Bueno, si me permites decírtelo, hijo, creo que Albus te corresponde. Soy viejo y me doy cuenta rápido de estas cosas – alegó. Acto seguido chasqueó la lengua – Es una pena que Albus esté comprometido.

Nereus no contestó, pero la expresión de su cara lo dijo todo.

- Hijo, no debes angustiarte: tu madre conseguirá que Severus no te cambie de escuela y una vez aquí, tú y Albus podréis seguir siendo amigos.

- Pero, abuelo, después de que le besara… no estoy seguro de que podamos seguir siendo únicamente amigos. La verdad es que… la verdad es que me gustaría probar algo más con él.

- ¡Nereus!

- No te escandalices, Sydney – declaró Dumbledore – Albus es el primer muchacho que le gusta a Nereus – suspiró – Está en la edad en la que el amor comienza a hacer estragos. Quizás mi otro nieto se convierta en su primer amor – Nereus se sonrojó un poco y el director fue plenamente consciente de ello, al igual que lo era de la expresión seria y asustada que se había dibujado en el rostro de la pelirroja – Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Y, si me dejáis expresar mi opinión, me encantaría que así fuera y que Albus pudiera corresponderte, hijo. Lo cierto es que yo no acabo de verlo con Hilton. Me parece muy distinto a él.

- Lo es. No se parecen en nada – musitó Nereus, ceñudo.

- Si, pero se quieren. A veces eso basta. Bueno, vamos, hijo, no pongas esa cara – sonrió un poco ante la expresión entristecida y quizá celosa de su ahijado – Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Y hablando de pasar, se me ha pasado el tiempo. He de irme ya.

- Buen viaje, profesor Dumbledore. Gracias por haber venido.

- De nada, Sydney. Cualquier cosa, me llamas. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, jovencito – le sonrió cariñosamente a Nereus – No dejes que todo este asunto te entristezca. Creo que aún puedes tener esperanza.

- ¿De veras lo crees, abuelo? – Nereus lo miró con anhelo - ¿De verdad crees qué Albus podría corresponderme?

- ¿Sinceramente? Creo que ya lo hace. Aunque él no quiera aceptarlo o lo acepte, pero no esté dispuesto a dejarlo salir. A mí me parece que de verdad le has llegado lejos. Hazme caso, hijo, todo el tiempo lo dirá. No te deprimas.

Le sonrió más ampliamente antes de marcharse. Sydney se levantó de la cama de su hijo y suspirando fue hasta él para abrazarle. Nereus consintió en su consuelo y procuró seguir el consejo de su abuelo, no deprimirse, no permitir que aquello lo entristeciera.

Pero era tan difícil...

Le encantaría poder saber cuantas posibilidades reales tenía con Albus.

* * *

La semana antes de _Navidad_ pasó volando. Las clases en _Hogwarts_ terminaron y el último día Albus se acercó al despacho del director para entregarle un regalo que había comprado en _Hogsmeade_ para Nereus.

- Si se lo mandas tú, su padre no lo meterá en problemas – fue todo lo que dijo – Espero que le guste.

Dumbledore le dijo que estaba seguro de ello y que le escribiría para comunicarle cual había sido la reacción de Nereus ante su presente. Albus se marchó a _La Madriguera_ al día siguiente, donde lo aguardaba toda su familia para pasar la _Navidad_, como cada año: Bill y su esposa llegaron desde _Shell Cottage_; Charlie vino desde _Rumania_; Percy y los suyos, Ron y Hermione – junto con sus hijos y los padres de ella - y los gemelos desde _Londres_; Harry y Ginny, con toda su familia, desde las afueras de _Surrey_. Y desde un rincón de la _Toscana_ llegó Sirius Black, con un cierto deje italiano encantador en su acento. Todos fueron recibidos con entusiasmo y cariño por el primigenio matrimonio Weasley, que desde hacía años vivía solo en el que tiempo atrás fuera el hogar de todos los pelirrojos.

Aquel año, lo único raro fue el amigo que trajo inesperadamente a cenar el tío Fred en _Nochebuena_. El amigo en cuestión se llamaba Marion Frake y era el hermano de una de las mejores amigas de Sydney, había estado presente en la boda de esta y allí se conocieron él y Fred. El gemelo comunicó a su familia que había invitado a Marion a pasar las _Navidades_ con ellos y aunque no todos lo consideraron correcto – aquel hombre ya tenía familia y nadie en _La Madriguera_, a excepción del propio Fred, lo conocía lo suficiente como para pasar con él tan familiares fechas – decidieron dejar pasar el tema por tratarse de un amigo, al parecer bastante íntimo, de Fred… hubo que esperar hasta la reunión familiar en el salón, al día siguiente, para conocer la verdad.

- ¡Familia! – Fred Weasley vio a todos sus hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos allí congregados, rodeados de regalos semiabiertos y decidió que aquel era el mejor momento. Al menos el trabajo de reunirlos a todos en una misma habitación ya estaba hecho, había que aprovecharse – Ya sé que la presencia en casa de Marion os ha sorprendido un poco – miró a su hermano George y lo vio avanzando disimuladamente hacia él, como si pretendiera ejercerle de protección, por si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas – Pero su presencia aquí es necesaria e importante. Marion es...

- Ya sabemos que es amigo tuyo, cielo – comentó la anciana señora Weasley, sonriendo con dulzura – No es lo más habitual, pero está bien si tú le traes.

- No, mamá – carraspeó Fred, azorado - Déjame hablar – toda la familia lo miró extrañada – Marion… Marion es...

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que todos estuvieron pendientes de él, esperando a que hablara. Marion lo observaba con ojos temerosos, pero cargados de apoyo, pues comprendía perfectamente cuán difícil era para él decir lo que tenía planeado decir a su familia. Finalmente, pasó tanto tiempo indeciso que finalmente tuvo que decirlo George.

- Oh, al diablo, Fred – rezongó, exasperado por la pérdida de tiempo – Marion y Fred son novios.

Mil exclamaciones ahogadas resonaron en la habitación. El rostro de Fred se puso como la grana y tuvo que esconder las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que los demás vieran como le temblaban por los nervios. Se quedó allí, de pie delante de todos, rogando a Dios por que no se notara como se estremecía por la expectación y el miedo a lo desconocido.

Se oyó una risa. Ron empezó a reírse a carcajadas y el resto no sabía que hacer. Todos estaban pálidos y miraban al gemelo con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabiendo siquiera como debían sentirse. Como se sentían en aquel momento. Estaban sorprendidos, desde luego y algunos de ellos, como Ron, parecían creer que todo se trataba de una broma pesada.

- ¡Esa… esa si que es buena! – exclamó el pelirrojo, desternillándose mientras el color abandonaba el rostro de su hermano mayor y tan solo el rubor de sus mejillas lo adornaba. A su lado, Hermione le echó un vistazo a su cuñado y comenzó a temer lo peor – Es suprema, Fred. ¿A cual de los dos se os ha ocurrido? Y eso de traer a vuestro amigo…

- Er… Ron – Hermione se lamió los labios, tironeándole suavemente de la manga de su túnica para atraer su atención – Cariño, me parece que no es una broma. Creo que Fred va en serio.

Ron dejó inmediatamente de reír. Miró a su mujer, desconcertado.

- ¿No… no es…? – volvió la cabeza para mirar a los gemelos, que se habían reunido en el centro de la estancia. George le hizo una seña a Marion y este se levantó para colocarse al lado opuesto de su pareja. Los tres miraron muy serios a la multitud - ¿No es una broma? ¿No os estáis burlando de nosotros, como en el _Día de los Inocentes, _cuando inventasteis lo de la novia embarazada de George?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, sin perder la seriedad.

- Es absolutamente cierto – declaró George – Fred y Marion son pareja desde hace años. Congeniaron bien en la boda de Sydney y después Marion tuvo que mudarse una temporada por negocios a _Inglaterra_. En ese punto se desarrolló la relación.

- Oh – fue lo único que pudo decir Ron, pálido.

Surgieron más exclamaciones de boca de los Weasley cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a deslizarse en su silla.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione, agarrándolo para que no se cayera del asiento – ¡Dios mío, se ha desmayado!

- No me extraña – barbotó Bill. Miró a Fred – Oye, si esto no es una broma… es lo más fuerte que se ha dicho nunca en esta familia.

- Pues yo _cgeo_ que no hay por qué _montag_ tanto _albogoto_ – dijo Fleur - _Fged_, yo estoy contigo. Y tengo que _dagte_ mi _enhogabuena_. Me _alego_ mucho de que te hayas decidido a _presenagnos_ a tu novio. Es un chico _encantadog_.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Sirius y se acercó sonriente al pelirrojo para felicitarle.

El resto de los varones se quedaron quietos en sus sitios, mientras sus mujeres – exceptuando a la anciana señora Weasley, que se había visto obligada a tomar asiento con ayuda de su marido para poder digerir mejor el asunto sin desmayarse igual que su hijo Ron - avanzaban hasta Fred para darle sus felicitaciones por tener el valor suficiente para desvelar su condición de homosexual ante la familia y para desearle suerte y felicidad en la pareja. Hermione se acercó en último lugar – tras asegurar bien a su esposo en la silla y evitar que cayera despatarrado al suelo – y solemnemente felicitó a su cuñado, estrechándole la mano y diciéndole lo bien que le parecía que hubiera decidido contarles a todos la verdad.

- No importa que te gusten los hombres, tío Fred – afirmó Lily, dándole un cariñoso abrazo – Te queremos igual. Sigues siendo mi tío favorito.

- ¡Eh! Creí que ese era yo – protestó George, mirándola con suspicacia.

- Sois los dos – declaró la muchacha, besando alegre la mejilla del otro gemelo. Este relajó su expresión – Marion, espero que seas capaz de hacer feliz a mi tío – le estrechó la mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Y si no lo haces, vas a tener que vértelas conmigo.

- Uff. Cuidado, cuñado. Es una mujer terrible – se burló George.

Una breve sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de las mujeres, que habían formado un corro en torno a la pareja. Mientras, moviéndose en su silla para mirar de un lado y a otro, Albus Potter observaba medio sorprendido la pasividad del sector masculino de su familia. Parecía que estuvieran esperando – tal como el tío Ron, que seguía inconsciente en su silla – que de repente alguno de los gemelos, o los dos, gritase que todo había sido una broma.

- Papá, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué ninguno de mis tíos se acerca al tío Fred para felicitarle, como han hecho sus esposas?

- Albus, este es un asunto delicado – explicó Harry, subiéndose las gafas – Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa.

- ¿Pero a ti te parece mal? – preguntó Albus, mirándolo extrañado.

- Claro que no. Tú sabes que yo no tengo prejuicios en cuanto a eso, pero todo ha pasado tan de repente que…

- Oh, está bien – Albus se levantó de golpe. Atrajo la atención de todos con su gesto - ¿Ninguno de vosotros piensa dar su opinión? – miró uno a uno a sus tíos y los oyó carraspear, incómodos. Se tío Percy torció los labios, al parecer disgustado – Hasta ahora solo mis tías, mis hermanas y algunas de mis primas se han dignado a acercarse al tío Fred, ¿qué es lo que os pasa? Hasta Sirius lo ha aceptado. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Es qué os da vergüenza decirle lo que pensáis?

- No es un tema para opinar a la ligera – recalcó Percy, con tono remilgado.

- Oh, Perce, por Dios, Albus tiene razón – dijo Billy – Fred espera que le digamos algo y nosotros nos quedamos callados.

- Estamos contigo, hermano – declaró Charlie.

- Lo mismo digo – reaccionó Harry, poniéndose en pie – Mi enhorabuena.

Se acercó a Fred y le estrechó la mano. El pelirrojo acogió su gesto con sorprendente azoramiento por su parte, algo inverosímil en él, que junto con su gemelo era siempre tan bromista y aparentaba tanta seguridad en sí mismo, como si no temiera a nada. Quizás el paso del tiempo – y una relación estable – lo habían hecho cambiar en cierta forma. Lo habían hecho madurar.

- Hijo, nosotros… - Arthur Weasley se le acercó, nervioso – Bueno, yo te apoyo. Y tu madre… tu madre seguro que cuando se recupere también lo hace. Solo que… va a necesitar un tiempo.

- Lo sé, papá. Yo también lo necesité en su momento.

- Fue muy difícil para él decidirse – explicó George – Pero por suerte Marion supo convencerlo – sonrió - Es muy persuasivo.

Marion bajó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado por la situación: la familia en general se lo había tomado bien, pero no todos sus miembros se habían pronunciado al respecto. El hueso más duro de roer parecía ser el tercer hermano mayor de Fred, que aún no habían dicho nada… pero por la expresión de su cara se olía que no iba a tener una reacción muy buena.

- Bueno… Marion – el señor Weasley se dirigió a él – Creo que más o menos ya formas parte de la familia. La cosa se definirá un poco más, cuando los dudosos se decidan. Pero aún así quiero que sepas… que sepáis… que para mí… y creo que hablo en nombre de todos lo que os hemos aceptado… ya estás dentro. Si lleváis tanto tiempo juntos es absurdo negarte el acceso, ¿no crees?

- Gracias, señor Weasley.

- Eres un tío grande, papá – dijo George, palmeándole el hombro.

- Si, papá, gracias. Muchas gracias. Si no hubiera obtenido apoyos…

- Entonces habría que colgarnos a todos por intolerantes – declaró Albus – Además, no eres el único caso en la familia.

Todos miraron al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Este simplemente sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a su tío.

- ¡Caray! Que callado te lo tenías, Albus – musitó su tío George - ¿Cuándo lo pensabas comunicar?

- Al acabar este curso. Mi novio y yo queríamos esperar.

- ¿¡Qué tienes novio!? – inquirió su abuelo, estupefacto - ¡Harry! ¡Tu hijo tiene novio!

- Lo sé, Arthur – suspiró Harry – Me enteré hace unos días.

- ¡Vaya! – Lily se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hermano - ¿Y quien es, si puede saberse?

- Es Hilton, su amigo de la escuela – declaró Helen, que estaba en mitad del corro.

- ¿El pelirrojo? – Lily chasqueó la lengua, disgustada – Y mira que no estaba mal, que lástima. En fin. Mejor para ti, hermanito. Desde luego no puede decirse que tengas mal gusto – le palmeó el hombro con cariño.

- Bien – George rodeó a su gemelo por los hombros y deshizo el grupo al pasar entre sus ocupantes para plantarse ante los que aún estaban en el sofá – Esto era aquello tan importante que os teníamos que decir. Hablo por los tres, cuando digo que nos encanta que la mayoría lo hayáis aceptado sin rechistar y los más rezagados espero que lo aceptéis pronto. No creo que seáis tan cerrados de mente, en estos tiempos que corren… retiro esa frase para ti, Percy – su hermano lo miró con cierta hostilidad – En fin, ¿por qué no seguimos abriendo regalos? El ambiente debe volver a la normalidad, ¿no os parece?

- Muy bien dicho – declaró Hermione – Voy a llevar arriba a Ron. Lo mejor es que duerma un rato y cuando se recupere del desmayo quizá vea las cosas con más tino.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! – George batió palmas, decidido - Venga niños, no os quedéis mirando al tío Fred como si fuera un monstruo de feria, ¿no estabais ocupados con vuestros regalos? Pues, hala, a terminar de abridlos.

Los más pequeños todavía estaban enrarecidos por lo que acababa de acontecer, ninguno de ellos lo entendía. Pero después de todo no eran más que niños, así que obedecieron las directrices del tío George; los adolescentes – la mayoría de ellos no sabían como reaccionar – se movieron más lentamente y algunos aprovecharon aquel instante para acercarse cautelosamente al tío Fred y preguntarle con respecto a su anuncio. Querían resolver algunas dudas y curiosidades que tenían; en cuanto a los adultos, los únicos que permanecieron enemistados con el tema fueron Ron – que no despertó hasta casi el almuerzo y que necesitó una discusión con Hermione para decidir que le daría una oportunidad a su hermano, a ver que pasaba – Molly – ella tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente para decidirse a hablar a solas con su hijo y así aclarar el asunto. Estaba muy impactada – y Percy, al que la noticia había dejado decididamente anonadado y en desacuerdo… y necesitaría un tiempo para aclararse las ideas.

Al final del día, por unanimidad, todos decidieron que la sorpresa que Fred y George les tenían preparada para _Navidad_ en verdad era tal: el tema de la homosexualidad de uno de los gemelos hizo perder la cabeza a los Weasley durante varias horas. Claro que, en realidad, se lo habían tomado muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaban Fred y George… y Marion.


	13. Capítulo 13

**XIII**

- Vamos. Vamos, Nereus, no te comportes como un niño pequeño, ya no lo eres.

Sydney llevaba de la mano a su hijo hasta el salón, mientras este se negaba en redondo a avanzar. Tiraba de él como podía, era preciso que el muchacho se reuniera con su padre en la sala para que pudieran hablar: las vacaciones de _Navidad_ se habían acabado y ella no pensaba consentir que aquella situación persistiera.

- No quiero ir, mamá.

- Vas a hacerlo, Nereus – le espetó Sydney, encarándolo - ¿Quieres volver mañana a _Hogwarts_? Bien, pues vas a tener que hablar con tu padre. Venga, cielo, está a punto de ceder. Tan solo necesita un empujón más.

- ¿Y cuantos le has dado tú para conseguir que saliera del laboratorio?

- ¡No seas insolente! Tu padre he estado de acuerdo.

- ¡Ja!

- No te niegues, Nereus – le llegó la voz cansada de su padre desde un sillón cercano – Te obligará de todas formas. Es más inteligente no oponerse a ella.

- Exacto, jovencito. Entra ahí. Vamos - lo empujó hasta que quedó frente al sillón que estaba junto al de su padre y lo obligó a sentarse en él – Muy bien. Estáis aquí los dos y también está aquí la canela – declaró, señalando una preciosa cestita repleta de dulces que contenían esta especia – Si no salís de aquí reconciliados, os voy a encerrar a los dos en el armario de la limpieza y no os dejaré salir de ahí hasta que no hagáis las paces. Os lo advierto.

- Sydney, por Dios – Severus la miró ceñudo – Eso es absurdo.

- Lo absurdo es lo que tú pretendes hacer con tu hijo. Y tú, niño – se volvió a mirar exasperada a su hijo – No dejes que él te intimide, recuerda que debes hablar si quieres volver a tu escuela. Y en cuanto a ti – se volvió hacia su marido – Ojo con como tratas a mi hijo. La amenaza de antes iba totalmente en serio: no pienso consentir que sigáis tratándoos como lo habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora – rezongó – Volveré dentro de dos horas. Más os vale que para entonces hayáis avanzado en algo.

Ante el suspiro resignado de los dos varones la mujer se marchó, internándose en la cocina donde ayudaría a la elfa domestica a recoger el estropicio que habían creado entre ambas para hacer las pastas, los bollos y los pasteles de canela.

Los dos varones Snape permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, sin decidirse ninguno de los dos a hablar. Aunque quizás fuera mejor decir que ninguno de los dos creía que tuvieran nada más de que hablar: con los gritos y la indiferencia de esos días pensaban habérselo dicho ya todo.

El primero en actuar fue Nereus.

Malhumorado, el muchacho alargó el brazo para coger uno de los bollos de canela y darle un mordisco, en espera de que su padre comenzara con sus torturadores comentarios. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que su mano extendida tropezara con la de su progenitor, que precisamente tenía en mente hacerse con ese bollo en concreto, con exactamente la misma intención que su hijo.

Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose momentáneamente. Nereus abandonó la idea de comerse aquel bollo y estaba esperando a que su padre retirara la mano para coger otro cuando de repente lo oyó suspirar, cansado y algo le golpeó con suavidad el antebrazo. El joven volvió la cabeza para ver de que se trataba y descubrió a su padre, que mirándolo molesto le tendía el bollo para que él se lo comiese.

Sorprendido, Nereus aceptó el bollo y le dio un mordisco cauteloso, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, que volvió a suspirar y haciéndose con uno de los pequeños pasteles se reclinó en su asiento para comérselo con ceño. El chico hizo lo mismo, aunque asombrado porque su progenitor le mostrase algo más que la ignorancia a la que lo había sometido desde su monumental pelea de días atrás, en aquella misma sala.

Tras haber engullido ambos sus respectivos dulces de canela comenzaron a hablar. Snape padre lo hizo primero:

- Tu madre cree que es una estupidez que te cambie de escuela. Dice que estoy exagerando.

- Tiene razón.

Severus lo miró, desaprobando semejante insolencia. Nereus suspiró.

- Papá, no te ofendas. Sé que tú crees que es lo mejor para mí, pero yo conozco mucho mejor que tú a Albus y sé que no hay ningún peligro en que yo regrese a _Hogwarts,_ si él está allí.

- No me gusta ese chico – gruñó Snape.

- No te gusta nadie que lleve el apellido _Potter_.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¿Es eso lo qué te enseñan en la escuela, mocoso, a contestarle a tu padre?

- He dicho la verdad.

- Me importa un bledo que sea la verdad: no debes responderme de esa forma. Tienes que ser respetuoso con tu padre, Nereus.

- ¿Y si mi padre no lo es conmigo? – preguntó el joven, cruzándose hosco de brazos.

- Tu padre está intentando evitar que se burlen de ti, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

- ¿Cando vas a entender tú qué estás equivocado?

- Te lo advierto, Nereus – Snape se puso en pie, tratando de intimidarle – No pienso permitir que me hables así.

- Y yo no pienso permitir que me avasalles – afirmó el muchacho, levantándose a su vez para enfrentarse a su padre – Puede que pienses que haces bien en cambiarme de escuela, pero no es cierto, te estás equivocando. ¿Por qué no le haces caso a mamá? Ella conoce mejor que tú a Albus, sabe que no es mala persona.

- Tu madre no es una fuente fiable al respecto. La última vez que vio a ese chico él tenía diez años. Y estaba en casa ajena, así que como comprenderás no iba a comportarse tal cual es.

- Él nunca se comporta de otra manera – replicó Nereus, ceñudo – Y si no confías en mamá, ¿por qué no le pides consejo al abuelo? Él si que lo conoce de sobra, te orientaría bien.

- Tu abuelo siente predilección por los Potter – espetó Severus – Solo hablaría lindezas de él.

- Te aseguro que no hay mucho más de lo que hablar, tratándose de Albus.

- Oh, vamos, no pretendas hacerme creer que ese jovencito es todo virtud – rezongó Snape - Eso no se lo cree nadie.

- Albus es una gran persona – saltó Nereus, enfadado – El abuelo vino a hablarme el día que nos peleamos y me dijo que cuando le contó todo, él quería venir aquí a hablar contigo.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Snape pareció mucho más grande en su indignación - ¿¡Ese mocoso se habría atrevido!? ¡Cuánta insolencia! ¡Osar venir a mi casa después de todos los problemas en los que te ha metido!

- Él no me ha metido en ningún problema. Albus solo quería ayudar: por mí es capaz incluso de enfrentarse a ti, entérate. No te tiene ningún miedo.

- Pues debería tenérmelo – masculló Severus, con voz peligrosa – No voy a consentir que se ría de mi hijo y que encima pretenda hacerse el valiente, viniendo aquí. ¿Tienes idea de para qué quería hacerlo? Yo te lo diré, Nereus: lo más probable es que quisiera regodearse ante nosotros o puede que incluso deseara chantajearnos con el asunto de la foto. Puede ser – sus ojos se entrecerraron al pensar en semejante posibilidad mientras su hijo intentaba encajar horrorizado todo lo que él le decía – Quizás él y algún amigo, es probable incluso que se trate de su novio, hayan ideado todo esto. Primero te enamora y logra que le beses y hace que quien sea te saque una foto y me la envié a mí, sabiendo como yo iba a reaccionar. Es probable que busquen sacar algún tipo de provecho de todo esto.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de Albus? ¡Él es incapaz!

- Él es un _Gryffindor_, Nereus. Y tú un _Slytherin_. ¿Qué te dice que todo esto no es sino una broma cruel? No sería la primera vez que le hacen algo como esto al hijo de un hombre rico. Y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que posees en estos asuntos, que es totalmente nula…

- No necesito tener experiencia para saber que Albus jamás me haría nada como eso, ni a mí ni a nadie. Y a él nunca le ha importado a que casa pertenecemos cada uno. Cuando tuvo que echarme una mano, jamás se paró a pensar en eso, simplemente me la echó. Incluso se enfrentó a sus amigos por estar conmigo.

- Si. Ya. Y tú te lo crees, ¿verdad? – Severus compuso una expresión socarrona – Desgraciadamente para ti, Nereus, eres demasiado inocente en estos temas: tu amiguito busca solo reírse de ti y no le importa hacerte daño, pero tú no lo ves. Por eso yo, que si lo veo, tengo que interceder por ti para rescatarte de sus garras. Por eso mañana no volverás a _Hogwarts_… no regresarás allí hasta que él haya abandonado el colegio.

El enfado de Nereus – acrecentado por la injusticia de los actos de su padre – se le subió a la cabeza, haciéndola hervir como un caldero mal calentado. No creía nada de eso de Albus, sabía que su padre se equivocaba y le indignaba que calificara de esa manera a su mejor amigo ¿Por qué tenía que pensar lo peor de él? ¿Era solo porque se trataba de un Potter? ¿Del hijo de Harry Potter? No pensaba consentirlo.

- ¡Me da igual lo qué pienses, papá, volveré a _Hogwarts_! ¡Pienso hacer mi equipaje y mañana a mi hora estaré en _King´s Cross_ y tomaré el expresso y regresaré a la escuela! ¡Tú no podrás impedírmelo y aunque utilices tu magia, yo podré con ella, te lo aseguro! – se le acercó con expresión peligrosa, aquella que Snape no había visto nunca más que en su propio rostro y parecía tan decidido que por un momento lo asustó – Léeme los labios, papá, voy-a-ir-a-_Hogwarts_ ¡Y no me importa lo qué pienses al respecto!

Severus vio el dedo reprobatorio de su vástago apuntarle directamente a la cara, con rabiosa decisión y en aquel momento lo habría abofeteado con gusto, tan solo para demostrarle que no permitiría tanta osadía hacia su persona en un hijo suyo. Pero pronto comprendió cuán dispuesto estaba el muchacho a regresar a la escuela y supo que realmente él no podría hacer nada: era propio de los Snape conseguir lo que deseaban y estaba claro que Nereus deseaba volver a _Hogwarts_.

- Muy bien – aceptó, entre dientes - ¿Quieres regresar al colegio? De acuerdo, te dejaré hacerlo… pero no sueñes siquiera que vas a seguir relacionándote con ese joven Potter. Si quieres que no ponga trabas a tu vuelta a _Hogwarts_, vas a tener que prometerme que no volverás nunca a cruzarte con él.

- ¡No!

- ¡NEREUS! – el bramido de su padre logró acobardarle – ¡No estoy jugando, niñato! ¿¡Crees qué eres el único que tiene fuerza de voluntad en esta familia!? ¡Eso lo heredaste de mí, mocoso, me doy buena cuenta! Y si tú no estás dispuesto a consentir que yo impida tu vuelta a la escuela, yo no lo estoy a que tú sigas relacionándote con Potter. Prométemelo ahora mismo o te juro que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que expulsen a ese chico de _Hogwarts_. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta conseguir que estéis convenientemente separados.

- ¡No! Tú no puedes…

- ¿¡Qué no puedo!? – avanzó un paso hacia el muchacho y este retrocedió, viendo la terrorífica expresión de decidida furia en el rostro de su padre – ¡Ya te diré yo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, chiquillo díscolo! ¡Haz tu promesa ahora, antes de qué me enfade aún más!

- Papá…

- ¡Ahora no pongas cara de súplica! – le espetó Snape - ¿No querías jugar duro, Nereus? Pues ya sabes lo que es. Ya sabes que no puedes manejarme a tu antojo. Ahora haz tu promesa. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazla ya!

Nereus bajó la cabeza, abatido. Tendría que hacerla. No había salida para él si deseaba, no solo regresar a _Hogwarts_, sino preservar la plaza de Albus segura y a salvo… no dudaba ni por un momento que su padre intentaría echar a Albus de la escuela si él se atrevía a seguir siendo su amigo y… por más que quisiera hacer el abuelo por evitarlo…

- Está bien, papá, te lo prometo. No voy a seguir siendo amigo de Albus.

- ¿Prometes qué no le verás, más que cuando sea preciso en las clases? ¿No le buscarás, ni tratarás de ponerte en contacto con él de ninguna forma? Te advierto que pienso vigilarte para ver si resistes la tentación y cumples.

Nereus lo miró con expresión herida. ¿Encima sería capaz de desconfiar hasta ese extremo de él? ¿No le bastaba con haberlo hecho abdicar, tenía también que humillarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué no tenía más consideración, después de pedirle hacer semejante sacrificio?

- Cumpliré.

- Más te vale – Severus lo miró, percibiendo perfectamente la tristeza y el abatimiento de su hijo. Se dijo que aquello no era culpa suya, que tan solo deseaba lo mejor para él, que fuera feliz y nunca lo dañaran. Era su deber como padre y debía cumplirlo, no iba a pararse a pensar en las lágrimas que derramara el chico durante el proceso. Cuando fuera mayor lo entendería – Vamos, quita esa cara. Ahora debemos tratarnos como siempre o tu madre se dará cuenta y solo Dios sabe de lo que es capaz, si ve que su treta no ha tenido efecto. Me ha sacado prácticamente a empujones del laboratorio, ¿sabes? – la expresión e Nereus no cambió – Maldita sea, chico, hazme caso en lo que te digo. Ven aquí.

- No – negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Le vas a negar un abrazo a tu padre? Ven aquí ahora mismo, mocoso.

Nereus permaneció quieto donde estaba, cabizbajo y muy disgustado.

- Maldito seas… tienes que ponerme las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad? – lo agarró del brazo y con brusquedad lo atrajo hacia así, estrechándolo con hosca ternura – Vamos, Nereus, no seas tan orgulloso. Sabes que no se me da bien esto.

Tardó varios minutos, pero cuando Snape estaba a punto de soltar a su hijo, exasperado por la falta de cooperación del muchacho, Nereus le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se pegó más a él, aceptando su abrazo. Severus le acarició el pelo, intentando no sentirse débil por el momento de intimidad con su hijo.

- Tú sabes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien – le susurró, sin obtener respuesta – No quiero que jueguen contigo, Nereus, no quiero verte sufrir… pero tú no pareces darte cuenta.

El chico levantó la cabeza, enfocando con sus serios ojos azules los más oscuros de su padre.

- Si que me doy – respondió.

Un segundo después se separó de él y abandonó la estancia.

Snape suspiró, viendo al reflejo de sí mismo que era su hijo marcharse a su habitación. Maldito muchacho. Le iban a romper el corazón si no se andaba con cuidado, quizás en ese preciso momento ya estaba todo perdido por culpa de su fijación por Potter.

_Potter…_ - pensó con furia.

Podría haber envenenado su mente y sus sentimientos con miles de improperios contra el hijo de Harry si no fuera porque de pronto sintió los brazos de su esposa rodeándole por la espalda.

- He visto lo que habéis hecho – comunicó Sydney, apoyando la mejilla contra los omoplatos de su marido – Sé que te cuesta, Severus, pero gracias por ceder.

- Yo no he cedido – replicó Snape – El chico volverá a _Hogwarts_, pero no se relacionará más con Potter. Le he hecho prometérmelo y lo cumplirá.

- Pero… Severus…

Él se dio la vuelta, enfocando a su mujer con fiero ceño fruncido.

- No pienso echarme atrás en eso, ¿de acuerdo? No cederé.

Sydney suspiró: necesitarían tiempo para superar también eso.

- Está bien, Severus. Está bien.

- Entérate, no quiero que lo solapes en nada, ¿está claro? Ya sé como las gastas. Eres capaz de apoyar al muchacho para que siga siendo amigo de Potter y no lo pienso consentir… ese cabrón solo está jugando.

- Severus, Albus no juega con nadie – Sydney se le acercó y consiguió hacer que se volviera para mirarla – Dumbledore nos habló a mí y a Nereus el día que discutisteis y nos dijo que Albus estaba dispuesto a hablar contigo, con tal de que no se lo hicieras pasar mal a Nereus. Es un joven muy valiente y si de verdad estaba dispuesto a eso por nuestro hijo, es que lo aprecia de verdad…

- Un _Gryffindor_ nunca apreciará a un _Slytherin_. Y un Potter nunca emparentará con los Snape – declaró, tajante – Más le vale a ese chico andarse con cuidado con nuestro hijo. Si se atreve a hacerle daño a Nereus, te juro que le arrancaré las entrañas una por una.

Sydney se retorció las manos, mientras miraba angustiada dentro de los brillantes ojos negros de su esposo. Sabía que estaba hablando totalmente en serio. Severus nunca permitiría que nadie dañara a su hijo favorito, aquel con el que compartía un lazo tan especial.

El lazo que otorgaba el hecho de haberlo traído al mundo por sí mismo.

* * *

Molly Weasley suspiró otra vez, mientras con un movimiento de varita desencantaba las agujas, que en aquel momento estaban tejiendo un nuevo jersey Weasley para uno de sus nietos. Las agujas cayeron inertes al suelo y ella ni siquiera se molestó por el ruido… estaba mucho más preocupada por sus propios asuntos.

En ese momento vio a su hijo Fred bajar las escaleras hacia el recibidor. Sus labios se fruncieron y su rostro adoptó una expresión de resignada pesadumbre.

- ¡Fred! ¡Fred, querido, ven aquí!

El gemelo se detuvo en su sitio y caminó hasta la sala de estar, curioso. Nada más ver la cara de su madre supo lo que se avecinaba y suspirando a su vez se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto para todo.

- Siéntate, anda – dijo la señora Weasley. Él la obedeció – Fred, cariño, ¿qué…? – la señora Weasley se lamió los labios: no sabía como enfrentar el tema – Yo…

Tras tres intentos más, Fred la acalló, alzando una mano:

- Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó en _Navidad, _¿verdad? – ella asintió, con mirada suplicante – Mamá, sé que esto ha sido una gran sorpresa para ti y no espero que lo aceptes de buenas a primeras. Marion… tardarás en aceptarle, lo sé.

- Hijo… - trató de decir algo que expresara lo que sentía, pero era incapaz. Finalmente tuvo que estallar, no pudo evitarlo - ¡Es qué fue tan sorprendente! Te plantaste aquí y dijiste ante todos que eres gay y que tienes novio… y para colmo le traes contigo. Nos dijiste que era solo un amigo y la cosa no habría pasado de una simple incomodidad, pero tuviste que…

- Mamá, quería presentarlo a la familia – explicó Fred – Las _Navidades_ es la única época en que todos nos reunimos aquí y quería que lo supierais. Hasta ahora solo estaba al tanto de ello George, porque vive conmigo y no habría sido posible ocultárselo.

- Eso – la señora Weasley puso mala cara – Encima tu hermano se lo cayó, todo este tiempo. Podía habérnoslo dicho.

- No – Fred adoptó una expresión seria – Le dije que no os lo contara y él lo prometió. Estaba obligado a cumplirme ¿Qué clase de hermano habría sido si hubiera cantado? Si no puedo confiar en mi gemelo, mamá, ¿en quien? George y yo siempre hemos sido como uña y carne. Y a él nunca le pareció mal que yo sea gay: se lo tomó muy bien cuando Marion y yo se lo dijimos.

- ¿Por aquel entonces ya erais pareja?

- Acabábamos de hacernos novios.

- ¿Y cuanto lleváis…? ¿Desde cuando sois pareja? – preguntó la señora Weasley, cabizbaja. Deseó tener sus agujas a mano para poder disimular tejiendo.

- Desde poco antes de que Marion tuviera que regresar a _Australia_: hará unos cuatro años, casi. Ya os dije que él vino a _Inglaterra_ a pasar una temporada por negocios.

- Pues, vaya, parece que al final se llevó algo más que beneficios para su negocio de esa estancia.

- Mamá, no lo digas de ese modo. Parece como si Marion hubiera pretendido desde el principio conquistarme y eso no es verdad. Él vino solo por negocios. Nos encontramos un día en el callejón_ Diagon_ y como él no conocía a nadie en el país, pues le ofrecí mi amistad y la de George, por si alguna vez quería salir por ahí a conocer la zona. Salimos los cuatro juntos montones de veces.

- ¿Los cuatro? – la cabeza de la señora Weasley se ladeó, intrigada - ¿Qué cuatro? ¿Si solo erais Marion, George y tú, eso son solo tres?

- También salía con nosotros Marsha.

- ¿Marsha? ¿Cuál Marsha?

- Es… una amiga de George.

- Amiga – repitió la señora Weasley, mirando a su hijo con los labios fruncidos. A continuación resopló – Esto es increíble. Otra más. Yo creía que estaba saliendo con esa muchacha… Jenny o algo así, creo que se llamaba.

- Se llamaba Jessie, mamá.

- ¡Lo qué sea! Así que tu hermano tiene otra amiguita – hizo una mueca disgustada – Ojalá algún día dejara de lado esa clase de diversiones. No me hace ninguna gracia que vaya por ahí con cualquiera. A su edad, debería sentar cabeza…

- Mamá, lo de Marsha es algo más serio – declaró Fred – Hace cinco años que se conocen. Sinceramente, creo que le gusta más que las demás.

- Nunca había durado tanto con una chica – reflexionó Molly – En fin – suspiró – No estamos hablando ahora de tu hermano, aunque que sepas que pienso hablar con él sobre esa… Marsha. Díselo cuando lo veas.

- Si, mamá – Fred se reclinó en el sillón, pensando en la cara que pondría su gemelo cuando le dijera que había hablado con su madre acerca de Marsha. George no soportaba que mamá se metiera en su vida amorosa.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la señora Weasley lo rompió de nuevo:

- Fred… hijo… ¿quieres de verdad a ese hombre? ¿Cómo pudo ser qué surgiera eso entre vosotros? Si yo siempre pensé que a ti y a George os gustaban las mujeres.

- Y nos gustaban, mamá. Pero yo me enamoré de Marion y él está con Marsha. No es culpa de nadie, simplemente pasó: Marion y yo congeniamos mucho y muy bien en la boda de Sydney. Después él vino a _Inglaterra_ por su trabajo y todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí estuvimos en contacto. Nos hicimos muy amigos y poco a poco… en fin, tú te enamoraste de papá, ya sabes como van estas cosas.

- Si, hijo, si. Si que lo sé – dijo la señora Weasley, abatida – Yo ya había perdido la esperanza con vosotros. Pensé que jamás os casaríais, que moriríais viejos y sin pareja, los dos juntos en vuestro apartamento de _Londres, _rodeados por un montón de gatos y algunos perros y un periquito que cantara tristemente al veros morir.

- ¡Mamá! – Fred puso cara de espanto - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en algo tan horrible? ¿Crees qué esa es la muerte que George y yo queremos?

- ¿¡Y qué queríais que pensara!? – saltó la señora Weasley, indignada - ¡No acabasteis en la escuela, lleváis una tienda de bromas, andáis siempre sin compañera fija, siempre de flor en flor como si fuerais mariposas libertinas! ¿¡Acaso esperáis una muerte mejor!?

- ¡Desde luego! No tiene nada que ver lo de la escuela y la tienda de bromas. Eso es una excusa absurda. Y vale, admito lo de morir solos y juntos y lo de los gatos también, ¿¡pero el periquito!? ¡Por Dios Santo, mamá, ¿quieres qué muramos de horror, en vez de de viejos?!

- ¡No le hables así a tu madre, insolente! Yo, que en mis tiempos había puesto tantas esperanzas en vosotros… quería que acabarais casados con alguna chica bonita, inteligente. Una chica que se pareciera un poco a vuestra hermana Ginny. O tal vez una mujer emprendedora, con la cabeza sobre los hombros, con trabajo propio, que supiera haceros madurar. Alguien como… Hermione. Alguien como ella seguro que os encarrilaba.

- Mamá – Fred hizo una mueca, pensando con fastidio en todas las veces que su madre les había repetido aquel discurso a su hermano y a él – Hermione es… nuestra cuñada. Y está bien como esposa para Ron, pero… nosotros no querríamos una mujer así ni en pintura.

- Ya sé que no la querríais – replicó la señora Weasley, molesta – Sois unos tremendos irresponsables. Con lo mucho que vale Hermione y todas las que son como ella. Hermione Granger ha sido una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a esta familia, desde que Harry se casó con tu hermana. Yo me sentiría orgullosa de poder tener más nueras como ella.

- Te entiendo, mamá.

Él no podía alegar nada en contra de su cuñada.

De nuevo silencio entre ellos. Fred comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos en el brazo del sillón, esperando a que su madre hablara otra vez. Estaba seguro de que sus próximas palabras estarían dirigidas de nuevo hacia Marion, después de haberse detenido en Marsha y de poner por las nubes a Hermione.

- Hijo, me gustaría mucho poder hablar con… con tu amigo. Parece que ha caído bien en la familia, no te mentiré, pero aún así quiero hablarle para ver que clase de muchacho es. Si es definitivo que va a estar contigo… no quiero correr riesgos.

- De acuerdo – Fred se mesó el cabello – Tendrás que esperar un par de horas, al menos. No suele despertarse hasta las nueve, de manera que todavía está durmiendo.

- Confío en que habrá pasado la noche en su propia cama – dijo la señora Weasley, sin pensar.

Los ojos de Fred la miraron como platos.

- ¡Mamá!

- Oh, lo siento, cielo – se disculpó la señora Weasley, azorada por lo que acababa de decir – Ha sido un… impulso.

Fred hizo una mueca. Se levantó, ligeramente malhumorado.

- Tengo que salir. Puedes conversar con Marion cuando quieras, él no se negará. Quiere hacer todo lo posible para encajar bien en la familia.

- De momento lo ha logrado – aseguró la señora Weasley – Pero si no pasa mi prueba, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá. No me importa si te gustan las chicas o no, Fred, eso me trae sin cuidado. Ya eres un hombre adulto, tienes derecho a tener tu propia opción sexual. Pero no pienso consentir que quien sea tu pareja sea mala persona. No lo permitiré, te lo advierto.

- Tranquila. Marion es buena persona, mamá.

- Ya veremos.

Tras suspirar una vez más y despedirse de ella, Fred abandonó el salón y salió del recibidor hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaba aparcado su coche. Molly, resignada a esperar al novio de su hijo para charlar largo y tendido con él, echó mano de su varita para conjurar nuevamente el hechizo tejedor.

Las agujas volvieron al instante a flotar en el aire, continuando con la elaboración del jersey.

* * *

_Bien, esto es lo último_.

Albus suspiró, viendo su baúl aún abierto. Mañana por la mañana tomaría el expresso de vuelta a _Hogwarts_ y estaba deseando llegar. Estaba deseando ver a Nereus y que le contase que tal estaba: el abuelo le había escrito un mensaje que le llegó esa misma tarde, anunciándole que Snape había renunciado a la idea de cambiar a su hijo de escuela para alejarlo de él.

_Dios mío_ – se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama – _Pretendía sacarlo del colegio, solo por mi culpa. Temía que yo me aprovechara de él_.

No podía negar que le había hecho mucho daño cuando su padrino se lo contó todo en su carta. El abuelo le había dicho lo que pensaba Snape al respecto de su relación con Nereus y lo que tenía pensado hacer y eso lo había asustado mucho. Había sentido grandes deseos de ir a casa de Snape y contarle las cosas como realmente eran, decirle que él no iba a engañar a su hijo, que eran amigos, que jamás se aprovecharía de la inocencia de Nereus para hacerle daño.

_Ese hombre piensa lo peor de mí… pero al menos no ha herido a su hijo. Al menos acepta sin problemas su homosexualidad_.

Algo es algo. Si no podía conseguirlo todo con Severus Snape, por lo menos tendría la seguridad de que nada malo le sucedería a Nereus en manos de su padre.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar su baúl y antes de cerrarlo definitivamente vio algo en la superficie – encima de los calcetines, un par de pantalones y las túnicas de la escuela – un libro de desgastadas tapas marrones que no pudo resistirse a coger, mirándolo melancólico.

Su regalo de _Navidad_, de parte de Nereus.

Antes de irse de la escuela había dejado al cargo de su abuelo un regalo para el joven Snape, que este se había ocupado de enviarle, haciéndolo pasar por suyo para no despertar sospechas insidiosas en el patriarca Snape. Él mismo había acompañado el presente con una nota para Nereus, a fin de que cuando este la leyera supiera de quien le llegaba verdaderamente el regalo… y apenas tres días después le había llegado de manos de su padrino el correspondiente presente de agradecimiento:

… _con todo esto no me había acordado de comprarte algo._

_Discúlpame, el equipo de Golpeador que me regalaste es_

_precioso, Albus. Muchas gracias. _

_Ya sé que esto no es lo mejor y que debería haberte comprado _

_cualquier cosa, pero… bueno, esto es una estupidez: tan solo_

_es un libro viejo que me encanta leer. Es mi favorito, para que_

_mentirnos. Pero si lo consideras un regalo indigno de ti, te comprendo._

_Devuélvemelo si quieres, no me enfadaré. Debería haberte comprado algo_

_en condiciones, como has hecho tú. Gracias de nuevo por tu regalo. Me ha_

_gustado un montón._

_Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo._

_Nereus._

Esa era parte de la nota que Snape había introducido entre las ajadas páginas del libro. Era una edición en cuero de una novela fantástica escrita por un escritor mago de origen _muggle_ que trataba sobre una princesa encerrada en una torre al nacer para prevenir una nefasta profecía y al final la joven sobrevivía criada por un dragón que habitaba en los cimientos de lava de la torre y lograba escapar… y la profecía se cumplía: la princesa le arrebataba el trono a su padre, tras guiar en la victoria a un señor feudal adversario que le estaba haciendo la guerra a su país. Ella desconocía que las tierras atacadas eran su lugar natal y, además, aquel guerrero era el hombre al que ella amaba y al final quedaban los dos juntos, fusionando ambos reinos en paz y prosperidad. Y en cuanto al padre de la muchacha, que la había encerrado en la torre apenas semanas después de haber nacido para que muriera, acababa muerto bajo la espada del protagonista.

_Se lo merecía. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así a su hija, solo para poder conservar su reino? Menudo monstruo_.

Pero eso no era lo que a él más le importaba. Recibir aquel presente de Nereus lo había emocionado absurdamente: aquel era su libro favorito y él no había dudado en regalárselo, aunque fuera solo con la intención de suplir una supuesta falta por no haberle comprado nada en _Navidad_.

_Yo no necesitaba que me regalara nada_ – se dijo, sonriendo a medias – _Pero aún así él lo hizo y estoy seguro de que no fue solo por cumplir_.

Eso lo hacía sentir tan estúpidamente feliz…

Era un tonto. Completa y rematadamente tonto. Sobre todo porque no debería alegrarse tanto de sentirse como se sentía. No debía olvidar jamás que ya tenía una pareja y que, aunque pudiera cortar cuando quisiera, tampoco era cuestión de hacerle daño a Hilton. Él lo amaba. No podía traicionar el amor de su compañero solo porque otro chico le gustara ¿Y si al final de todo descubría que Nereus solo había sido un sentimiento pasajero? ¿Acaso podría volver Hilton tan alegremente con él? ¿Acaso tendría derecho a pedirle que volviera, si después de todo averiguaba que lo seguía queriendo?

_Eso sería ruin. Yo no soy así. Quiero a Hilton. No le traicionaré nunca_.

¿Pero no le había traicionado ya?

La desazón lo dominó: era cierto que lo había traicionado, aunque fuera mínimamente, aunque después hubiera recapacitado más o menos a tiempo y hubiera detenido sus acciones con Nereus. Nunca debió permitirle que lo besara. Por más que finalmente se hubiera negado, el caso es que en un principio aceptó, alentando las emociones de Nereus y desconsiderando por completo los sentimientos de Hilton, que en teoría tendría que valorar más que a nada. Más incluso que a sí mismo… y el resultado de todo aquello era que le había fallado a su novio miserablemente.

_No volverá a pasar_ – se prometió – _Ya he dejado las cosas claras con Nereus. No pienso repetir la experiencia. A partir de ahora seremos simplemente amigos y voy a tratar de alejarme un poco de él para acercarme más a Hilton. Él se lo merece. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberle engañado de esa forma… me he portado como un desalmado con él_.

Arrojó el libro de nuevo dentro del baúl y cerró este de golpe. Ajustó los cierres y poniéndose en pie lo guardó otra vez bajo su cama, lugar que siempre ocupaba en sus estancias en el hogar.

Tras haber preparado todas sus cosas para el viaje de mañana y con la mente algo revuelta, pero principalmente en orden sus prioridades, Albus dejó escapar el aire del interior de sus pulmones y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al comedor para la cena.

* * *

El joven entró en la biblioteca y lo vio sentado en uno de los reservados, rodeado de varios libros, su pluma, su tintero y sus pergaminos.

_Deberes_ – pensó y carraspeando para sí se le acercó.

Habían vuelto a _Hogwarts_ hacía casi una semana. Albus había intentado ponerse en contacto con Nereus para hablar, conocer nuevas de su estado y agradecerle su regalo, pero el muchacho lo había estado evitando: aceleraba el paso cuando él lo llamaba, casi ni lo miraba en clase o cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, pasaba los recreos en la sala común de su casa, en vez de con ellos y no había contestado ni a una sola de las notas y misivas que le había enviado.

Algo andaba mal.

- Nereus – Snape alzó la vista y lo miró asustado cuando se percató de quien era – Tenemos que hablar.

- Eh… si, yo… verás, Albus, es que tengo que irme – se levantó y comenzó a recoger rápidamente sus cosas – Tengo mucho trabajo. No tengo tiempo de…

- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? – ante el tono autoritario de Albus, Nereus se detuvo - ¿Qué demonios pasa? Me estás evitando, ¿o qué? No has contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes. No pasas los recreos con nosotros. Es como si te estuvieras escondiendo.

- No me escondo.

- ¿Entonces? Está claro que no quieres hablar conmigo pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Albus… - Nereus tragó saliva – No es por ti, ni por los otros, es que… es que yo… - lo miró con cierta angustia y Albus no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nereus? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Snape no tuvo ánimo para seguir ocultándoselo: Albus se merecía mucho más que eso, mucho más de lo que él le había estado dando durante toda la semana. Albus no era un don nadie para que él lo evitara de forma tan descarada, como si no lo importara en absoluto lo que él sintiera o pensara. Ambos sabían que eso no era verdad.

- Albus – se dejó caer abatido en su asiento – Mi padre me ha prohibido verte más. Me ha hecho prometer que no volvería a relacionarme contigo… como precio por dejarme volver a _Hogwarts_.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Él ha hecho eso!? – Albus se sorprendió y se sintió ultrajado – No es suficiente con que tenga que soportar que piense de mí lo peor, sino que encima debo aguantar que te haya prohibido verme ¡Cómo si yo fuera un delincuente! Esto es indignante. Hablaré con él. Le diré al abuelo que…

- ¡No! – Nereus se levantó al instante – No se te ocurra hacer eso, por favor. Mi padre se enfadaría mucho. Te tomaría aún más odio del que ya te tiene.

- No me importa si se enfada – replicó Albus, ceñudo - ¿Cómo se atreve a decidir por ti con quien debes relacionarte? ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme sin conocerme? Yo no le he hecho nada y no pienso cambiarme el apellido solo porque a él le moleste. Esta clase de cosas me revientan y no pienso consentirlas.

- Albus… por favor – Nereus lo agarró con las dos manos por un brazo y lo miró suplicante – No hables con mi padre. Si lo haces, además de enfurecerse, pensará que yo te he ido con el cuento y las consecuencias para mí serían peores: me sacaría al instante de _Hogwarts_ y me perdería totalmente la confianza, porque pensaría que le he mentido y que he roto mi promesa hacia él. Yo no quiero que eso pase. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir… lo siento. No quiero que me saquen de aquí.

El joven _Gryffindor_ miró dentro de los pálidos ojos del _Slytherin_ y se encontró disminuyendo sorprendentemente en su enfado. Se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a Nereus – por mucho que lo ofendiera su disposición a cumplir con los designios de su padre. Él esperaba que se pusiera más de su parte – ya que entendía perfectamente el apego que sentía hacia la escuela y hacia su padre. Después de todo, solo le quedaban en el colegio dos años más, aparte de ese y no era justo que tuvieran que cambiarlo de escuela por un asunto tan estúpido como su amistad con él.

_¿Realmente valgo más qué el cariño que le tenga a Hogwarts o el respeto que pueda tenerle a su padre?_

- Tienes razón – suspiró, cabizbajo – No tengo derecho a meterte en más problemas. Ya es suficiente con lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

- ¿Tu culpa? No fue culpa tuya, Albus. Yo te besé. Y ninguno de los dos sabía que había alguien con una cámara que nos sacó una foto. A propósito… ya sé que tu padre también recibió una foto como la que le mandaron al mío. ¿Tú sabes quien ha podido ser? Podría traernos problemas. Si hace más copias y las distribuye…

- Si, yo también he pensado en eso. No hay demasiado chicos en _Hogwarts_ con una cámara fotográfica y la suficiente maldad como para enviar esa foto a nuestros padres. Y además, tendría que conocer nuestras direcciones: podría haberse metido en el archivo de estudiantes, pero he oído que tienen puesto un hechizo muy potente que no todos pueden deshacer. Tendría que ser alguien de los últimos cursos o por lo menos lo suficientemente poderoso y hábil para acceder a los archivos.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Albus suspiró.

- Conozco solo a tres chicos con esas características. Y uno de ellos es Hilton: el es aficionado a la fotografía, quiere ser fotógrafo para esa revista de naturaleza mágica, esa que hace reportajes como aquella revista _muggle_… _Nacional Geographic_, ¿no? ¿La conoces? – Nereus negó con la cabeza – Bueno, es igual. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

- ¿Tú crees qué…? ¿Crees qué Hilton ha podido ser el autor de esas fotos? – se miraron con seriedad – Él tiene el arma y la motivación y pudo tener perfectamente la oportunidad.

- Nereus, hablas como si esto hubiera sido un crimen.

- Mi padre casi me mata – replicó el muchacho – Estuvo a punto de ser un asesinato, ¿sabes? ¿Tu padre acaso no te echó la bronca?

- Si, un poco. Pero estaba más enfadado porque no les dije a él y a mamá en su momento que soy gay. Y no fue realmente una bronca, tan solo discutimos. No está contento con la idea de que sea amigo tuyo, pero más por tu padre que por ti, en realidad. Ellos dos no se llevan bien.

- Y que lo jures. Se odian. Desde hace mucho tiempo… papá se puso hecho una fiera cuando le dije que eras amigo mío y que me gustabas. Ya ves que quiso incluso cambiarme de escuela.

- Si, lo sé. El abuelo me lo dijo. Lo siento mucho, Nereus – compuso una expresión de solemne abatimiento – Yo no quería que te metieras en problemas. Nunca debí dejar que me besaras…

- Ese tema ya está zanjado, Albus. Ya me dejaste claro como están las cosas y no voy a insistir contigo – declaró, serio – No has dejado de gustarme. Y en este tiempo de vacaciones he descubierto muchas cosas acerca de mí mismo: soy gay y me gustas… pero eso ahora no importa porque no vamos a poder vernos más. No pienso incumplir la promesa hecha a mi padre.

- Pero, Nereus… podemos escribirnos, ¿no? No creo que tu padre se entere si nos carteamos.

- No. Él dijo que vigilaría que yo cumpliera. Le prometí que no me relacionaría contigo de ningún modo… y ya estoy traicionándole, en este momento. No debería estar hablando contigo… lo siento, Albus.

Albus se irguió, muy serio. Así que no había salida para ellos. Bueno, al menos su meta de alejarse de Nereus se completaría, aunque de manera demasiado radical para su gusto. Él hubiera preferido distanciarse solo un poco del muchacho, sin perder su amistad… pero ni siquiera esta era ya posible.

- De acuerdo. Está bien. Esta es la última vez que nos vemos y podemos hablar como amigos. A partir de ahora solo nos cruzaremos en clase, en el comedor y en los pasillos y no podremos tener ninguna clase de relación: seremos como cualquier _Gryffindor_ y cualquier _Slytherin_ del colegio… aunque no nos peleemos, ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo siento mucho – afirmó Nereus – Yo quise enfrentarme a él, pero dijo que si no me sacaba de aquí, lograría que te expulsaran.

- No puede hacer eso. El abuelo no lo permitiría.

- Tú no conoces a mi padre. Él consigue siempre lo que quiere… y tiene muchas más ventajas si lo consigue por las malas.

La mueca de enfado de Albus duró apenas un segundo, pero en su rostro se reflejó todo lo que pensaba sobre Severus. Sin duda el señor Snape era un hombre mezquino y malvado, tal y como le había dicho siempre su padre. Era ruin y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por cumplir su voluntad, incluso era capaz de apartar a su hijo de lo que suponía buena parte de su mundo, de su mejor amigo, para sentirse satisfecho. Era un egoísta. Un tremendo e infantil egoísta.

- Siento tanta simpatía por tu padre como él la siente por mí – admitió, apretando los puños con enfado a los costados – Pero no quiero estropearte más la vida, sobre todo estando él de por medio, así que aceptaré lo que me dices. De todos modos, si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, aunque sé que no la solicitarás por lo de tu promesa, puedes pedirla sin reparos. Yo haré siempre lo que pueda por ti.

- Albus… - la voz del muchacho surgió algo quebrada de sus labios, por la emoción. Él era muy bueno, no quería perderle. Era su mejor amigo, el mejor que nunca había tenido.

Pero las consecuencias de romper la promesa hecha a su padre eran demasiado peligrosas para arriesgarse siquiera a intentarlo. De solo pensar que su progenitor le perdiera para siempre la confianza o que pudiera intentar echar a Albus de la escuela… no podría seguir viviendo tranquilo con semejante carga a sus espaldas.

Notó en ese momento que algo le rozaba la mano y bajó la vista para mirar. Vio la mano de Albus que estaba extendida hacia la suya y con un sentimiento de remordimiento en el estómago la estrechó, pues sabía que eso era lo que pretendía el moreno.

Estaban a punto de deshacer el apretón cuando de pronto Albus tiró de él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándole sin soltar aún su mano. Tras murmurarle apenas unas escuetas palabras de despedida, el _Gryffindor_ lo soltó y abandonó la biblioteca, dejando al _Slytherin_ con el repentino impulso de correr tras él para detenerlo: lo haría detenerse y le diría que no le importaba su padre, ni sus promesas, con tal de estar con él…

_¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!?_ – pensó Nereus, abatido – _¡Eso sería una locura! No puedo hacerlo._

Sabía que aquello no había sido más que un estúpido arrebato, motivado por el calor del momento… el calor de sentir que Albus lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Hilton pasó aquel domingo poco menos que en la gloria.

Mientras caminaba después de la cena hacia la torre de _Gryffindor_ con sus amigos, ajeno a la conversación que ambos mantenían, iba pensando en sus cosas: Albus les había contado el sábado la razón por la que el _Slytherin_ no se había vuelto a reunir con ellos en los recreos y por qué los evitaba, sobre todo a él.

_Así que papaíto se lo ha prohibido, ¿eh? Que obediente, el bello Nereus_ – pensó, socarrón – _Ya le dije a Albus que era un niño de papá. A la vista está_… _lástima que al final Snape no lo cambiara de escuela, eso habría sido perfecto_.

Aunque tampoco se podía quejar. Al fin y al cabo, Nereus no volvería a acercarse a Albus por la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, con lo cual él no tendría que volver a preocuparse por las intenciones de Snape con su novio. En seis meses más él y Albus saldrían de allí y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos, sin problemas. Ya no estaría el _Slytherin_ por medio para molestar.

_Él se quedará aquí dos años más, mientras nosotros encontramos un trabajo, alquilamos algún apartamento discreto para los dos y estamos para siempre juntos. Nuestra vida será perfecta, tal y como lo es ahora, que Albus no para de prestarme atención_.

Sabía perfectamente que la nueva actitud solicita y cariñosa de su novio se debía a su sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo del beso: Albus era una persona muy leal y estaba seguro de que se sentía muy mal, por haberlo traicionado. De todos modos no importaba, porque él ya lo había perdonado a la primera, en cuanto lo vio apartar al _Slytherin_ y decirle que no podían hacer eso porque él tenía novio.

_¡Chúpate esa, Snape! No lo conseguiste_.

Albus seguía siendo suyo y lo sería por muchísimo tiempo más. Con aquel alejamiento permanente de Snape el gusto por él se le pasaría y ya solo se centraría en su persona, igual que ahora. No tenía nada de que preocuparse. El sol brillaba de pleno para él… y había sumido al _Slytherin_ en las agradables y frías tinieblas.

_Se lo merece, por tratar de robarme a Albus_. _Yo lo vi mucho antes y un mugroso Slytherin no me lo va a quitar._

No lo permitiría nunca.

Nereus terminó de poner los libros en su mochila para las clases del día siguiente y tras colocar la mochila sobre sus ropas, en una silla cercana, se metió en la cama… pese a que intentó dormir durante más de una hora, solo pudo pensar en Albus y en lo que había pasado entre ellos en la biblioteca, el día anterior.

_¿Por qué me siento tan miserable? He hecho lo que debía. Papá me lo hizo prometer y yo lo estoy cumpliendo._

Sabía que su padre solo pretendía protegerle, porque veía a Albus como una peligrosa amenaza para su integridad, no solo física – podía tener serios problemas con Hilton si este se enteraba de lo del beso. Suponiendo que no se hubiera enterado ya y hubiera sido él el de las fotos – sino también sentimentalmente. Su padre le quería, lo suficiente como para recurrir a sus malas artes para alejarle de Albus, aunque él ya le hubiera repetido cien veces que no necesitaba hacerlo, que Albus era buena persona y que no quería dañarle… pese a todas las desazones que le estaba haciendo pasar su progenitor, él podía entenderle perfectamente e incluso perdonarle. Al fin y al cabo, él también le quería mucho y si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas también haría lo posible para que no le hicieran daño a su padre. Aún así, no podía evitar desear que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás, no habría besado a Albus… suponiendo que hubiera podido impedirse a sí mismo hacerlo, claro. Ahora que lo recordaba, le parecía francamente imposible controlar sus impulsos de aquel momento.

Deseaba tanto a Albus…

Había pasado las _Navidades_ enteras pensando en él. Como método para asegurarse de su homosexualidad había dejado vagar su mente, imaginando multitud de situaciones eróticas tanto con chicas como con chicos y sus sentimientos al respecto habían sido con diferencia más intensos en el caso de los varones. No se podía comparar. Con las chicas era agradable, pero con los chicos… después de superar la costumbre de tomar a Albus como modelo masculino para sus fantasías – no se vale con un chico que ya sabía que le gustaba – había descubierto su gusto natural por los muchachos, así que en esos momentos estaba completamente seguro de que era gay. Y muchísimo más seguro, por supuesto, de lo mucho que le gustaba Albus. Había imaginado algunas cosas con su persona como protagonista… se acordaba de aquella vez que…

_No_ – se dijo, dándose la vuelta en la cama para evitar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que significaba el tirón que acababa de sentir en la zona baja del vientre.

Le daba mucha vergüenza recordar que había tenido que ponerse la almohada en la cara para que nadie en su casa le oyera, porque eran las dos de la madrugada y se moriría si alguien de su familia acudía a él por haberlo oído hacer esa clase de sonidos.

Aún ahora se sonrojó, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la frente. Finalmente tuvo que sacar la cabeza de nuevo a la superficie para poder respirar y ya se le había pasado un poco el azoramiento anterior. Tendría que tener más cuidado con sus sentimientos por Albus estando en el colegio, porque no quería tener que enfrentar situaciones del mismo tipo que la que tuvo que sobrellevar aquel día en su casa… todavía le duraba en la memoria la callada excitación del momento.

Y ese mismo sentimiento fue el que le trajo de nuevo a la mente su definitiva separación de Albus. Era un suceso muy triste para él. En cualquier otra circunstancia no se habría separado nunca de él o, por lo menos, no lo habría hecho a menos que su situación se hubiera tornado peligrosa: si los sentimientos entre ambos se volvían demasiado fuertes y podían llegar a crear un desastroso conflicto con Hilton, entonces si que estaría dispuesto a alejarse de Albus, para no estropear su vida. Pero ese no era el cariz de las cosas, en realidad lo dejaban por imposición de su padre, una imposición de la que él no podía escapar ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pues el precio era, no solo hacer enfadar aún más a su padre, lo cual ya era de por sí muy peligroso, sino también dañar su confianza en él y eso si que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Quería mucho a su padre y no iba a traicionarle. Tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para no ponerse nervioso al ver a Albus o carcomerse de ansias por tocarle, por estar cerca de él, por abrazarle o por…

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Albus estaba definitivamente desterrado de su vida. Al menos por ese año. Quizá después si que pudieran mantener alguna correspondencia… esa era la única esperanza que le quedaba, una triste y lejana salida para su relación.


	14. Capítulo 14

**XIV**

Mientras se esforzaba por no caer dormido durante la clase de _Historia de la Magia_, Albus observaba sin ver la clase a su alrededor.

Era veintitrés de enero, habían pasado dos semanas desde su última conversación con Nereus en la biblioteca… y aún no conseguía olvidarle: se decía constantemente a sí mismo que no era bueno que pensase en el joven a cada momento y con tanta intensidad, pero le resultaba imposible sustraerse a su influjo.

Miró a Hilton, que estaba sentado a su lado y se sintió tan miserable que pensó que lo mejor sería que le clavaran un puñal en el corazón, así lo liberarían de su enorme carga y, de paso, le infringirían el mismo dolor que él había causado a una persona a la que se suponía que amaba.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograba desprenderse del fantasma de Nereus, que planeaba constantemente sobre él. Apenas había logrado tres días atrás no prestarle atención al verle pasar ante él en un pasillo, cuando habitualmente no era capaz de quitarle los ojos encima, deseando que se detuviera para poder hablar… no soportaba la distancia entre ellos.

_¡Por Dios, estás metido en tu propia trampa! Querías ser amigo de Nereus y ahora te estás enamorando de él y tendrás suerte si no lo estás ya_ – se dijo, malhumorado - _¿Es así cómo le pagas a Hilton el tiempo qué lleváis de relación? ¿Qué vas a hacer con todos vuestros sueños, si al final te enamoras de Nereus? ¿Vas a tirarlos por la borda? ¿Eh? Eres un desagradecido_.

No podía dejar de recriminarse. Se sentía culpable por sentir lo que sentía por Nereus. Culpable porque él ya tenía una pareja y no estaba bien que le dedicase esa case de pensamientos a otro chico. No tenía ningún derecho a engañar a Hilton, él lo amaba y se merecía algo mejor…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió la cabeza al sonido de la voz y se encontró de lleno con los ojos verde lima de Hilton, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido – Estás pálido, ¿estás enfermo? Si quieres le digo al profesor Binns que te deje ir a la enfermería.

- No, no hace falta, gracias. Estoy bien.

El pelirrojo lo miró durante un momento más, antes de suspirar y prestar atención de nuevo a la lección que intentaba enseñarles el profesor. Se apreciaba el aburrimiento en su cara, igual que en la de todos los presentes. Tan solo Albus permanecía serio, porque tenía cosas mucho más urgentes e importantes en las que pensar que en la octava guerra de los orcos.

_Hoy es nuestra noche_ – se dijo, entristecido.

Hilton y él, una vez al mes – cuando no aprovechaban las salidas a _Hogsmeade_ del resto de los alumnos – se encontraban en un patio ajardinado de la escuela, uno que estaba especialmente escondido y del que estaban seguros que los demás no tenían ni tan siquiera noticias. Allí daban rienda suelta a su relación, dentro de una pequeña choza que creaban con magia y que posteriormente cubrían con la capa invisible que su padre le regalara en su onceavo cumpleaños y que había pertenecido en sus tiempos a su abuelo, James Potter.

_¿Y si pasa lo de la última vez? Esta noche es una ocasión especial_.

Iban a celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que no habían podido hacerlo el día que realmente era, el diecisiete de enero. Como compensación, Hilton había ideado encontrarse esa noche y él había estado de acuerdo: le entraba el pánico tan solo de pensar que pudiera sucederle lo mismo que la vez anterior, cuando había deseado que aquellas caricias que le estaba dando su novio se las diese Nereus y mucho más. Se había sentido tan mal después de eso… no había podido mirar a la cara a Hilton en tres días.

Pero ahora debía hacerle frente. No podía negarse, tratándose de la ocasión a celebrar que se trataba. Hilton sospecharía – aparte de sentarle muy mal – y él no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

_Debo ser fuerte. Nereus me gusta mucho, pero no puedo permitir que eso arruine mi noviazgo. ¡Con Hilton llevo más de dos años, por amor de Dios! A Nereus apenas hace unos meses que lo conozco. No puede ser más importante para mí que mi novio_.

Pero sabía que lo era. Aunque lo negara, pataleara y se enfureciera, sabía que lo era. Nereus le estaba gustando demasiado, ya casi no pensaba en Hilton. No era únicamente que el paso del tiempo hubiera esfumado la burbuja romántica y ya llevaran su relación con más madurez, tras haber pasado por los momentos color de rosa, se trataba de mucho más.

_¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle sin más? Su padre jamás permitirá que nos relacionemos. No tengo ninguna oportunidad con él, ni siquiera de ser su amigo. No me hace bien que la distancia avive los sentimientos, tengo que ser fuerte. Le tengo que olvidar_.

Irguiendo la cabeza con decisión, Albus se prometió a sí mismo que desde ese momento se centraría nada más que en Hilton, que era su legítima pareja. No dejaría a su mente vagar hacia Nereus ni una sola vez, se entretendría con los estudios, en el _Quidditch_ y en su novio. No dejaría lugar a Snape para seguir entrando en su mente.

Nereus Snape no volvería a complicarle la vida.

* * *

Ralph carraspeó. Tuvo apunto su varita y se acercó sonriente al grupo de chicas que se entretenía charlando en el otro extremo del patio.

Lorena Minns estaba riéndose por una de las bromas de su amiga Martha cuando de pronto oyó murmurar a una voz masculina un hechizo a sus espaldas y ante sus ojos pareció una varita en vertical de la que surgió un artístico ramo de flores… llegó apenas a tiempo para cogerlo, antes de que este cayera al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

- ¡Ralph! – él le sonreía, con las manos a la espalda - ¿Has sido tú?

- ¿Quién sino?

- Gracias – estrechó el ramo contra su pecho, mientras a su espalda sus amigas emitían disimuladas risitas.

- Me estaba preguntando, Lorena – Ralph se puso más serio – Si te gustaría venir conmigo a _Hogsmeade_ por _San Valentín_.

Se hizo el silencio. Las amigas de la joven observaron con chismosa expectación a la pareja, para captar cuales serían las primeras reacciones de los dos. Lorena sonrió, contenta.

- Me siento halagada. Muchas gracias, Ralph, por supuesto que iré.

- De acuerdo – Ralph sonrió a su vez, haciendo que la muchacha ensanchase su sonrisa al ver el efecto que aquel gesto causaba en los rasgos atractivos y suaves del chico: le confería una luminosidad especial que lo hacía especialmente agradable – Nos vemos en la puerta, a la hora de salida. Creo que es después del almuerzo, ¿no?

- A la una y media – asintió Lorena – Lo he visto en la hoja de aviso que hay colgada en el tablón de anuncios de mi casa.

- Pues ya lo sabes. Oye, cuando estemos allí podríamos pasarnos si quieres por la casa de té.

- ¡Desde luego!

Lorena se echó a reír, entusiasmada. La cafetería que le acababa de sugerir Ralph era la que frecuentaban todas las parejas de alumnos en semejante fecha. Era allí donde se reunían para charlar, tomar algo y hacerse carantoñas y también para entregarse sus respectivos regalos y tarjetas de _San Valentín_, por supuesto… si él la invitaba a ir allí es que sus intenciones con ella eran serias.

Sus amigas comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Dirigiéndoles apenas una mirada – ya no tenía edad para interesarse en esa clase de niñerías – Ralph inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y rozó apenas el brazo de la joven antes de irse.

- Nos vemos, Lorena.

- Claro, Ralph – cuando él definitivamente se perdió de su vista, ella se volvió, nerviosa - ¿¡Habéis visto!?

- Ese chico sabe como hacer las cosas – dijo Susan, sonriente.

- Hasta tiene gusto para despedirse – corroboró Martha.

- Más vale que pongas esas flores en agua.

Lorena cayó en la cuenta de lo que le decía su amiga Johanna y sintiéndose un poco tonta sacó la varita – asegurándose primero de que nadie la viera ejecutar el conjuro, pues estaba prohibido hacer magia fuera de las clases – e hizo aparecer un jarrón con agua para depositar el regalo de Ralph.

- Ralph es un auténtico caballero – suspiró, encantada – Me voy a hacer algo especial en el pelo, para nuestra cita.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Martha, expectante.

- ¿Qué tal unas mechas? – sugirió Lorena, reflexiva.

- No, mechas, no. Mejor reflejos – dijo Martha.

- ¿Y por qué no te haces unos rizos? Te quedan muy bien – dijo Johanna.

- ¡Si! – coincidió Susan, contenta con la idea - Yo conozco un hechizo que hace que queden siempre naturales y en su sitio – alegó – Te lo puedo enseñar cuando quieras.

- ¡Gracias! – Lorena dio un pequeño saltito de emoción – Creo que lo de los rizos me gusta. Tienes razón, Jo, me favorecen.

- De todos modos, no te preocupes demasiado ahora por eso, Lore – declaró Martha - Todavía faltan más de dos semanas para _San Valentín_.

- Pero no está de más ser previsora – replicó Lorena.

- Tampoco hay que pasarse – dijo Thea.

El resto del grupo la miró, ceñudo. Thea Houston era una muchacha alta de piel oscura que no solía preocuparse demasiado por acicalar su apariencia. Era cazadora en el equipo de _Hufflepuff_ y más de uno la temía cuando la veía atrapar la _quaffle_. Lo cierto era que en cuestiones de belleza no estaba nunca atenta, pero sabía dar buenos consejos.

_Y la tranquilidad es la mejor aliada para una cita_ – se recordó Lorena – _Por lo tanto, no debo precipitarme o acabaré metiendo la pata por culpa de los nervios_.

No quería por nada del mundo que eso pasara. Ralph le gustaba de verdad. Había estado mucho tiempo detrás de él, esperando a que se decidiera, hasta que al final la había invitado meses atrás a visitar _Hogsmeade_ en su compañía… aquel día en que su amigo Hilton se puso tan insoportable por el asunto de Snape.

Aún no había logrado desentrañar el misterio: ¿por qué Hilton se había puesto así? ¿Qué sucedía entre él y Nereus que los convertía en lo que parecía ser enemigos mortales?

* * *

Llegaron al patio amparados por la capa invisible de Albus.

Cuando se supieron a salvo, Albus retiró la prenda que los cubría y la dejaron caer junto a un banco de piedra cercano. Hilton se sentó y tomándolo de la mano hizo que se sentara él también, quedando ambos cara a cara.

El pelirrojo sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su novio con una mirada tierna en sus ojos verde lima. Albus le sonrió y algo raro debió de notar Hilton en aquella sonrisa porque frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes la misma expresión que esta mañana en clase. ¿Te sientes mal?

- No. No, Hilton, estoy perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nervios – se encogió de hombros, recriminándose por ser un mentiroso de marca mayor – Ya sabes que estos encuentros me ponen nervioso, porque no quiero que nos cojan…

- No nos van a coger – se rió Hilton – Esto está demasiado escondido y con la capa inviable nadie nos ve – resopló, divertido - Con todo el tiempo que llevamos haciéndolo…

- Si, ya lo sé, pero… ¿y si alguien tropieza con nosotros? La capa no nos hace inmateriales.

- Albus, deja de decir tonterías. Estamos bien cubiertos, cariño. No te pongas a pensar en esas cosas.

Se acerco a él y lo besó. Enredó su mano entre sus cabellos – se estaba dejando el pelo largo, que le quedaba mucho mejor – y Albus hizo lo posible por centrarse solo en él, sin pensar en nada más. Lo abrazó y se dedicó a complacerle, justo lo que estaba haciendo Hilton con él. Permanecieron unidos por su beso durante varios minutos, hasta que al fin concluyeron y Hilton lo abrazó, apretándolo con posesiva ternura contra su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo lo rodeaba por los hombros y su mano derecha seguía inmersa en su pelo, acariciándole.

Estando más concentrado en dejar vagar sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de su novio, Albus no vio la figura juvenil masculina que apareció en ese momento doblando la esquina… pero Hilton si. Sintió un acceso de furia al ver al _Slytherin_ allí, furia mezclada con sorpresa y con el miedo a que los encontrase y decidiera chivarse.

_Si lo hace le arrancaré los miembros uno a uno_ – pensó, pero de pronto vio que el chico se había percatado de la escena y que, sorprendido, se ocultaba tras la esquina que acababa de doblar. Permaneció mirándolo unos segundos más, pero no vio que se moviera. No. Los estaba observando – _Así que encima de todo es un pervertido, ¿eh? Espiando a las parejas, muy bien, yo le daré espectáculo para ver_.

Hizo que Albus se separara de él para poder besarlo de nuevo, distrayendo su atención para evitar que pudiera ver al _Slytherin_. Era obvio que aún no había vislumbrado al muchacho tras la esquina porque de ser así habría reaccionado visiblemente, seguro. Hilton abrazó a su pareja y satisfecho sintió como el joven le correspondía sin reservas.

_No te apartes de ahí, Snape. Voy a mostrarte algo interesante_ – su objetivo no solo era escandalizar al _Slytherin_, lo que estaba claro que conseguiría, sino además demostrarle cuán cercano era a Albus. Quería que Nereus aprendiera a quien pertenecía este en realidad.

Albus se sorprendió cuando notó la mano de su novio acariciándole directamente entre las piernas. Sintió un subidón de adrenalina en la sangre y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido contra la boca abierta de su pareja, que contaba con gran experiencia para dilucidar lo que más le gustaba. Aún así, el asombro hizo que Albus se separara un momento de él.

- Hilton… cariño… ¿no estás yendo demasiado rápido? – jadeó, intentando controlar su respiración. Su novio nunca había sido tan agresivo en los preliminares de sus encuentros.

- No – contestó el pelirrojo, sonriendo – Relájate, Albie, yo sé lo que me hago.

Albus gimió, entregándose de nuevo a los besos de su compañero, que se encargo de distraerle mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la esquina, para ver que expresión tenía la cara del _Slytherin_ al verlos en semejante situación… feliz, notó que la estupefacción inicial había pasado a ser un beneficioso enfado.

_Pobrecito Nereus, ¿estás celoso? _– se dijo, con sorna. Tuvo que controlarse para no reír, no quería que Albus pensara que se estaba burlando de su excitación – _Tú nunca tendrás a Albus, cabrón. Él me pertenece. Más vale que te vayas dando cuenta._

Después de ver como el _Slytherin_ se largaba corriendo de allí, cogiendo por otro camino – seguramente para no cruzarse con ellos – y tras pasar media hora más enredado con su novio, ambos jóvenes ejecutaron el hechizo que levantaba la choza y la cubrieron con la capa invisible de Albus.

- Usted primero, señor Potter – dijo Hilton, haciéndole una cursi señal para que entrara. Albus solo sonrió, obedeciendo.

Pasaron al menos dos horas hasta que regresaron juntos a la habitación.

* * *

Nereus entró corriendo en la habitación. Los que compartían con él el dormitorio estaban aún abajo, en la sala común. Dio las gracias porque el bullicio que los _Slytherin_ estaban causando abajo no trascendiera de las puertas de los cuartos hacia dentro.

Fue a paso rápido hasta su cama. Había dejado su ropa sobre el baúl y la arrojó al suelo de un violento manotazo para poder sentarse encima del pesado arcón.

_Maldito… ¡desvergonzado! ¿¡Cómo puede andar por ahí, besuqueándose con ese!? ¿¡Es qué no tiene vergüenza!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? _

Nereus estaba furioso. Se sentía herido, traicionado. Aborrecía a Albus y a Hilton en ese momento como nunca lo había hecho, con todo su ser. Quería tenerlos delante para poder gritarles a la cara todos los reproches que se le venían a la cabeza y, además, poder romperles la cara hasta que no dejaran de sangrar. Los destrozaría. Los haría papilla.

_Malditos_…

¿Cómo era capaz Albus de hacer algo así? ¿Cómo consentía en encontrarse con su novio en uno de los jardines del castillo para meterse mano… quizás para algo más? Seguro que a su edad las parejas no se limitaban ya a las caricias o los simples besos. De solo imaginarlo se ponía enfermo.

_Yo le respetaba. Yo le consideraba una persona buena y_ _recatada_ – pensó, levantándose para pasearse de arriba abajo por delante de su cama - _¿¡Y él me lo paga así!? ¡Es un libertino! Mira lo pronto que se ha olvidado de mí, de que yo le gustaba. Decía que se sentía atraído por mí, ¡y una mierda! ¡Él solo se siente atraído por Hilton, está demostrado! Yo no le importo para nada, jamás le he importado. Me ha olvidado tan fácil…_

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito fuera!

Nereus la emprendió a patadas con su baúl, hasta que el pie usado para propinar los golpes comenzó a dolerle y se percató de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y no quería alertar a nadie. No deseaba que le vieran en ese estado.

Se arrojó bocabajo sobre la cama, disgustado. Pero eso fue peor, porque le entró la tristeza y empezó a sentirse miserable, por la absurda razón de no ser él al que Albus eligiera para sus escapadas nocturnas. Sintió celos hacia Hilton, porque él podía disfrutar a todas horas de Albus y reunirse con él cuando quisiera. Tenía el privilegio de divertirse con Albus en aquellos silenciosos días, cuando casi todo el colegio partía hacia _Hogsmeade_, dejándolos a ambos solos y a plena disposición del dormitorio…

¡Arrgggg! Sintió deseos de estrangular a Hilton. Ahogarlo con la almohada. Le saltaría encima y apretaría la almohada contra su cara hasta que no le quedara un solo ápice de vida en su odiado cuerpo. Si, sentía ganas de hacerlo.

Cosas muy raras sentía en su interior: había furia, rabia y deseos de destrozar, la cara de alguien, por supuesto. Aún así también había tristeza y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, como si la escena presenciada entre Albus y su pareja lo hubiera herido de gravedad.

La escena.

Iba caminando tan tranquilo de vuelta a su sala común y de repente se encontró con ella: al principio se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran. Había pensado en primera instancia que se trataba de alguna pareja que se había reunido allí para estar a solas y se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, pero que la pareja en sí era la que él menos deseaba contemplar en esas actitudes… cuando todo eso y la fascinación – jamás había visto a Albus con esa expresión de placer en la cara, pensó que era hermoso y deseó por un segundo quedarse a mirar para aprender como se hacía. Quizás algún día… - pasaron, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices y oculto en su esquina le sobrevino aquel ataque de rabia que todavía en esos momentos sentía, aunque fuera a ramalazos.

Odiaba a Albus por hacerlo sufrir así y odiaba a Hilton porque lo sabía el dueño de lo que él más anhelaba. Porque no podía negar que el pelirrojo poseía todos los derechos sobre la persona de Albus, derechos que él probablemente jamás conseguiría. ¡Si ni siquiera se le permitía hablarle o estar con él solo como amigos! ¿A qué podía aspirar?

A nada. Sencillamente a nada.

Tener esa certeza era lo que más lo atormentaba.

* * *

Transcurrieron tres o cuatro días desde el encontronazo con Nereus en los jardines de aquel patio. Albus continuaba ajeno a que el de _Slytherin_ hubiera pasado por allí justo en ese momento y no echó la menor cuenta al hecho de que después de esa noche Hilton parecía más feliz que nunca e incluso sonreía más maquiavélicamente que de costumbre cada vez que veía al joven en algún pasillo… estaba demasiado centrado en la temporada de _Quidditch_ como para fijarse en esas cosas.

Tras el tercer partido de la temporada, _Gryffindor_ contra _Slytherin_, los jugadores tuvieron acceso a las duchas del vestuario antes de volver al castillo para cenar. El partido había estado muy animado y finalmente _Gryffindor_ se alzó con la victoria por solo cinco puntos, razón que tenía muy malhumorados a los de _Slytherin_. Pero en contra de todos los pronósticos, no hubo peleas en los vestuarios, porque los jefes de las casas habían dejado muy claro cual sería el castigo para aquel que se atreviera a atacar a cualquier jugador del equipo contrario, de la forma que fuera. Ninguno de los muchachos quería tener que meterse en problemas con Morag y mucho menos con McGonagall. Sabían que ambos eran duros de pelar y que les convenía atenerse a los normas si no querían pasarlo realmente mal.

Aquella tarde, en las duchas, mientras trece chicos más se desvestían, se duchaban o se cambiaban de ropa a su alrededor, Nereus metió la cabeza bajo la claraboya de la ducha y dejó que se le empapara con agua templada el cabello… alzando la vista pudo ver a Albus, que estaba hacia el final en la hilera de duchas de al lado de en la que él se encontraba.

Era capaz de verlo con otros ojos ahora que se le había pasado el enfado: después de días pensando había llegado a la conclusión de que aborrecerle era absurdo. En _Hogwarts_ había muy pocas posibilidades de que las parejas de novios pudieran estar juntas y los chicos tenían que buscarse las vueltas para conseguir estar a solas con su pareja y besarla, abrazarla… sin incumplir las normas de decoro de la escuela y jugarse varios puntos en detrimento de su casa, un severo castigo o incluso la expulsión, en los casos más graves. Además, el jardín en el que él los había encontrado no era conocido por demasiados en la escuela, estaba seguro, porque él mismo acabó preguntándose al pasar por allí si no se habría perdido, porque no recordaba haber estado nunca en esa zona. Realmente Albus y Hilton no estaban siendo indecorosos ni desvergonzados, como en un primer momento pensó, ¡estaban siendo discretos! Muy discretos. El que él hubiera pasado por allí en aquel instante había sido pura casualidad.

Pero, aunque ya no estuviera enfadado con Albus, no podía dejar de sentir celos. Porque tenía claro que su furia de ese momento no era más que eso, celos: estaba celoso de Hilton por tener a Albus solo para él, cuando él lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas que podía poseer y sabía que nunca podría tenerlo.

Era tan injusto…

Continúo mirando a Albus, contemplando con admiración y algo rayano en el embeleso las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo. Observó su cuello largo y delgado, hasta donde llegaba ahora su pelo que ya tenía forma de media melena y que no tardaría en serlo, si él seguía dejándoselo crecer. A juego con su cabello negro Albus lucía desde hacía una semana, poco más o menos, una bien cuidada perilla que estaba causando estragos entre la población adolescente del colegio. Tanto chicas como chicos – Nereus había notado que estos eran evidentemente más discretos, a la hora de mostrar su admiración – miraban más de la cuenta a Albus cuando lo veían pasar, sonreían y algunos suspiraban y se reían tontamente… eso despertaba con creces su mal genio. Ya tenía suficiente con Hilton como para encima tener que lidiar con todos aquellos idiotas que también morían por sus huesos… aunque no podía dejar de entenderlos.

Contempló ahora los hombros estrechos y bien torneados de Albus, que parecían haber sido modelados como si algún maestro de la arcilla les hubiera dado forma con amor. Miró su espalda, ensanchada por la práctica del deporte y su cintura recta, estrecha, que se perdía más allá dando paso a un trasero que más de una vez había tenido que ignorar para no caer en la tentación de tocarlo… Albus quizás se enfadase, si lo hacía.

Volvió a alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia la zona alta de su espalda y se le escapó un involuntario gruñido: varias veces al mirarlo a la cara había descubierto en sus mejillas y nariz pecas casi invisibles, herencia de su familia materna, según le había dicho él cuando le preguntó. Y a pesar de todas las veces que se lo había imaginado desnudo, en solitarias noches o aburridas clases donde no tenía nada mejor que hacer, nunca hubiera sido capaz de adivinar que aquellas dulces pecas se extendieran también sobre sus hombros, como un millar de motas de canela esparcidas sobre un pastel de color oro apagado. La piel de Albus tenía este color, un agradable tono entre moreno y dorado y no la blanca palidez del resto de muchachos ingleses que él conocía.

Se centró en aquellas pecas y acabó perdiendo el sentido del rumbo y del tiempo. Las miró, deseando besarlas, lamerlas, saborearlas, como si de canela de verdad se tratara. Cuando Albus se dio la vuelta en la ducha para enjuagarse la espalda, lo que atrapó su mirada fue su pecho bien formado y el rizado vello negro que lo cubría. Todos los chicos que Nereus había visto sin camiseta habían sido lampiños o casi y Albus era en este terreno tan diferente… no era excesivamente velludo, pero sin duda poseía un aspecto más viril que el resto de sus compañeros. A Nereus eso le gustaba. Le gustaban sus duros pectorales, sus abdominales tableados como si fueran pequeñas onzas de chocolate. En aquel momento los vio y deseó tanto morderlos…

De pronto, al adentrarse más en el cubículo de la ducha, notó que había chocado con los grifos y se apartó, pero su expresión de horror no era por la dureza de los grifos sino por la propia: había estado mirando a Albus embelesado y no se había dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían conseguido excitarlo.

_¡Dios mío!_ - se sonrojó – _Dios mío, ¿pero qué he hecho? Si alguien me ve…_

Rápidamente agarró la toalla y se la enrolló en la cintura, cerrando al mismo tiempo los grifos lo más deprisa que podía.

_¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué vergüenza!_ – salió de la ducha y fue a paso ligero hacia la zona de las taquillas para cambiarse – _Si Albus me llega a ver… menos mal que estaba muy entretenido en su ducha_.

Pero pensar en Albus metido en la ducha no le hizo ningún bien, ya que recordó todo lo que no era apropiado que recordase y se vio obligado a salir lo más rápido que pudo de allí, pues no quería que nadie – de su casa o de la otra – lo vieran en ese estado y tenía que darse prisa. La mayoría de los muchachos ya estaban acabando de ducharse y pronto pasarían a la zona de vestuarios para colocarse las túnicas.

Nereus se puso apresuradamente los calzoncillos, pantalones y zapatos y salió de allí pasándose la túnica por la cabeza, con cuidado de no tropezar en los escalones de salida. Desde su cubículo, Hilton lo vio marchar… con la furia pintada en la cara.

Lo había visto. Lo había visto mirando descaradamente a Albus.

_Bastardo ¿Cómo se atreve a mirarle de esa manera? Cerdo pervertido_ _¿Es eso lo qué le gusta, mirar? Sin duda está salido_. _Si hasta se ha levantado en armas, el cabrón_.

No podía soportar la indignación. Tenía ganas de perseguirlo y darle la mayor paliza de su vida antes de que pudiera alcanzar las puertas de la escuela. Sentía que podía pegarle tan fuerte que lo dejaría sin conciencia una semana. Así aprendería a no mirar a las parejas de los demás.

_Pequeño depravado, deja que te coja. Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidarás nunca. Te lo juro por mi madre_.

Y así, prometiéndose una sangrienta satisfacción con el _Slytherin_, Hilton apagó los grifos y dando por finalizada su ducha se encaminó hacia la zona de vestuarios. Al poco lo siguió Albus, que le habló sobre el partido, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado con él. El joven capitán notó a su novio algo enfadado y lo cuestionó al respecto mientras caminaban de vuelta al colegio por los terrenos, pero Hilton se evadió y no quiso hablar más.

Albus pensó en sonsacarle más tarde, cuando estuviera de mejor humor… a ver si podía averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.


	15. Capítulo 15

**XV**

_Querido Señor Snape:_

_Disculpe la tardanza en darle nuevas noticias. Sé que ha pasado al menos un mes desde mi última carta, pero desgraciadamente mis obligaciones como profesor y guardián de Hogwarts me han impedido seguir todo lo de cerca que usted quisiera a su hijo Nereus._

_No he de darle nuevas noticias, pero consideré bien escribirle para que supiera usted que sigo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y que no he renunciado al encargo que me hizo cuando su hijo volvió aquí: lo he vigilado siempre que he podido, atendiendo a su estado anímico y de salud._

_He notado que ha mejorado perfectamente de las fiebres que causaron su salida de la escuela, una semana antes de Navidad y he de comunicarle, muy feliz, que Nereus no ha tenido ninguna recaída. Está más fuerte que un roble, señor Snape._ _Sin embargo, si me he dado cuenta de que Nereus parece triste y abatido. Sé muy bien que en Slytherin siguen sin dirigirle la palabra y que para sus compañeros de casa se ha convertido poco menos que en un paria, al que todos procuran evitar… lamentablemente, en su antigua casa siguen siendo tan rencorosos como siempre. Disculpe que se lo diga, porque sé que usted podría sentirse aludido. No es esa mi intención. _

_A principios de este curso, Nereus trabó amistad con Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry. Ya sé que esto no va a hacerle ninguna gracia cuando se entere y quizás no debería decírselo, pero… creo que esa es una de las razones por las que su hijo está tan abatido: no sé por qué han dejado de repente aparcada su amistad, pero en mi opinión deberían reanudarla cuanto antes. Albus es un gran muchacho, es tan valeroso, gentil y generoso como su padre… aunque sé que esta comparación no le hará a usted sentirse más contento, precisamente. No voy a meterme – nunca lo he hecho – en su odio hacia la familia Potter, pero déjeme decirle que no debe usted temer ningún mal para Nereus por el hecho de que sea amigo de Albus. Albus no entiende de diferencias entre las casas, es un muchacho tolerante y muy amable que puedo asegurarle quiere mucho a su hijo. Una vez incluso vino a verme para pedirme que por favor no castigara a Nereus si lo veía dormirse en mi clase, porque el pobre chico había pasado una noche espantosa – por el asunto de ese tal Sylvan, ya sabe – y se había quedado dormido previamente en clase de Herbología. Albus me suplicó que lo entendiera y que no la emprendiera contra su hijo ¿Ha visto alguna vez a un Gryffindor hacer algo semejante por un Slytherin? Yo, jamás. Eso sirve para demostrarle la excelente persona que es Albus Potter._

_Y, bueno, nada más tengo para contarle. Le mantendré informado, si algo pasa._

_Mis más fervientes saludos para usted, su familia y su esposa:_

_Hagrid._

* * *

El día amaneció despejado, con ligeras nubes que se acercaban por el este, el día en que se jugó la final de _Quidditch_ de la escuela, entre _Gryffindor_ y _Slytherin_.

Estaban casi a la mitad del partido y _Slytherin_ iba solo diez puntos por detrás de su rival. Los cazadores se habían vuelto más agresivos y el guardián de _Gryffindor_ estaba teniendo algunos problemas para controlarlos: en el equipo de _Slytherin_ ya habían aprendido la lección de la última vez y no estaban dispuestos a dejarse vencer por escasa diferencia, así que se estaban empleando a fondo para arrebatarles la _Copa_ a los leones… habían estado a punto de ser eliminados del juego y no pensaban arriesgarse más.

Nereus le pegó a una _bludger_ con su bate, haciéndola volar hasta el otro extremo del campo, casi rozando la oreja de uno de sus homónimos de _Gryffindor_ en el proceso. Hilton pudo apartar la cabeza a tiempo de que la pelota no le arrancara la oreja y observó al _Slytherin_ con odio en la mirada.

_Ese maldito Snape, ¿es qué intenta matarme? Sin duda así tendría el camino libre para estar con Albus. O al menos, intentarlo_ – pensó, exasperado.

Pero el pensamiento de Albus le hizo recordar como había pillado _in fraganti_ al _Slytherin_ mirando descaradamente a su novio y eso lo enfureció. Vio una _bludger_ que se dirigía en su dirección y la aguardó para golpearla con impaciencia. De pronto, vio no muy lejos a Nereus y se dio cuenta de que podría enviar la pelota en una trayectoria que acertaría directamente en el muchacho.

Una mala idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Quería una venganza contra Snape por lo de Albus en las duchas, ¿no? Bien, pues ahí la tenía: golpearía al _Slytherin_ con la _bludger_ y así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: le devolvería el lanzamiento de antes y conseguiría resarcirse de todo lo malo que le hubiera hecho el muchacho desde que empezó el curso.

_No obtendré una oportunidad mejor _– se dijo, preparando el bate. La _bludger_ estaba cerca.

Cuando la tuvo completamente a tiro la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándola con tal velocidad contra Nereus que este no pudo verla a tiempo y la pelota le impactó de lleno contra la sien izquierda.

Algo se rompió dentro de su cabeza. El cuero cabelludo se abrió y comenzó a emanar sangre, mientras Snape caía sin conciencia de su escoba, alarmando a todos los espectadores del partido que habían visto el accidente. Albus estuvo presente para verlo y en cuanto observó que Nereus caía, herido de gravedad, hizo algo que ningún _Gryffindor_ en su más sano juicio habría hecho en mitad de un partido de la final de _Quidditch_… abandonó la protección de los aros y voló raudo para recoger a Nereus antes de que este cayese al suelo, pues desde la altura a la que había sido derribado si nada lo paraba o amortiguaba la caída, podía perder la vida.

Llegó justo a tiempo. Soltó el palo de su escoba y alargando los brazos logró coger a Snape antes de que este hiciera contacto con el suelo de arena del estadio. Por la fuerza de la inercia, Albus resbaló de su escoba y él y Nereus acabaron rodando por el suelo. Cuando se detuvieron, el de _Gryffindor_ le dio la vuelta a su amigo y contempló con horror que este estaba mortalmente pálido.

Se puso de rodillas a su lado, ignorando el hecho de que los dos equipos contendientes se habían detenido sobre sus cabezas y observaban el espectáculo silenciosos y estupefactos. La única expresión de rabia era la de Hilton, pero Albus estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo angustia por Nereus como para pensar siquiera en eso. Durante interminables minutos se olvidó del partido, de _Gryffindor_, de la _Copa_ y hasta de la escuela. Tan solo existía para él el cuerpo inerte de Nereus… y la posibilidad de que pudiera morir si no hacían algo en ese preciso instante.

Al posar su mano sobre la negra cabellera de su amigo para intentar levantarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería, notó algo mojado que lo hizo retirar la mano, asustado y descubrió que la cabeza de Nereus estaba manando sangre a raudales. La fijación de que Snape estaba a un paso de la muerte se reforzó en su interior y la idea misma estuvo a punto de volverlo loco.

- ¡PAREN EL PARTIDO! – bramó, ante el asombro de todos - ¡ARBITRO, PARE EL PARTIDO! ¡PÁRENLO!

Hubo confusión general en todas las gradas mientras los acontecimientos se transmitían en susurros - y a veces a gritos - entre unos y otros. Apenas un segundo después de oírse su imperiosa orden sonó el silbato de la profesora Hooch, deteniendo el partido, pero para Albus aquello se le antojó un siglo. Agarró a Nereus entre sus brazos y lo sacó corriendo de allí, saliendo disparado hacia la enfermería.

En el camino se le unió la señora Hooch.

- Potter, ¿cómo está Snape?

- Mal – fue la escueta respuesta de Albus, que ni siquiera se detuvo para contestar. No tenía tiempo de detenerse.

La profesora lo siguió hasta la enfermería, donde Albus depositó a Nereus en la cama más cercana, al tiempo que llamaba a gritos a la señora Pomfrey.

Esta acudió enseguida e hizo todo lo que pudo para curarlo.

* * *

_Bah. Esto es imposible_.

Severus movió exasperado la varita e hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero humeante, que una vez más no le había servido para elaborar la poción que quería. Apuntó todo lo sucedido en su diario de investigación usando la vuelapluma mientras se encargaba de poner a hervir de nuevo el caldero, dispuesto a probar otra composición, a ver si era la adecuada… si no lo lograba con esta abandonaría por hoy. Desde luego no estaba en su momento más afortunado, en cuanto a pociones. Esa era la tercera vez en lo que iba de día que…

Un chillido lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones. Giró la cabeza y descubrió una lechuza pardusca que curiosamente fue a aterrizar despatarrada casi encima de su caldero, estando a un paso de derribarlo y estropearle una vez más la poción. Y de camino el laboratorio.

- Pero, bueno… ¡condenado animal! – Severus la rescató por las alas y mientras el pájaro chillaba la colocó sobre sus patas sobre el escritorio – Cada día estáis más atontados. ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

La lechuza estiró con expresión adusta una pata y le enseñó la carta que había para él. Severus se la desató y observó el sobre: estaba dirigida a su nombre y aquella era la letra de Hagrid.

_¿Más noticias? Apenas hace tres días que me envió la última carta_.

Temeroso de que algo hubiera pasado, Severus abrió rápidamente el sobre y desplegó la hoja de pergamino que había dentro, leyéndola a toda prisa.

_No. No, esto no puede ser cierto. ¡No puede ser cierto!_

Salió disparado escaleras arriba, abandonando el laboratorio sin molestarse siquiera por apagar las llamas del caldero. Más tarde, Dorie tendría que apagar el fuego por él, pero de momento eso a Snape poco le preocupaba… estaba mucho más centrado en el hecho de que su hijo estaba ingresado en la enfermería de _Hogwarts_ por que alguien le había abierto la cabeza con una _bludger_, durante el partido de la final de _Quidditch_.

En el salón se cruzó con su sonriente esposa, que al verle tan alterado lo interrogó, pero él no quiso contestarle.

- Tengo que irme – anunció – No tengo tiempo para hablar.

- Pero… Severus…

Snape estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la chimenea, para viajar con polvos _Flú_ hasta la escuela, cuando en su prisa por acudir junto a Nereus dejó caer la carta que su mano hasta ese momento había conservado. Sydney, extrañada por el alarmante comportamiento de su marido, al ver en el suelo la misiva la recogió y la leyó.

- ¡Severus! – el grito de su esposa lo hizo detenerse. Snape se dio la vuelta y al verla a ella con cara sorprendida y asustada y la epístola en la mano su genio estalló.

- ¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué demonios tienes que leer mis cartas!? – se le acercó para arrebatársela con brusquedad - ¿¡Es qué nadie te ha enseñado nunca que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena, aunque sea la de tu marido!?

- ¡Severus! – le espetó ella, que estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Lo qué se dice aquí es verdad? ¿Nereus está en la enfermería del colegio? ¿Lo han herido en el partido?

- Si – no tenía objeto negarlo, ella ya lo había leído, maldita sea – Voy ahora mismo para allá.

- Voy contigo – dijo Sydney enseguida.

Snape la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le echó un vistazo a su abultado vientre de ocho meses y la respuesta fue inmediata:

- No. Estás a un mes del parto, no pienso arriesgar tu seguridad de esa manera.

- No me importa mi seguridad, Severus, me importa mi hijo. Si es verdad que le han hecho daño, entonces mi lugar esta junto a él. Soy su madre.

- No es necesario que estés. Ya voy a ir yo.

- ¿Y acaso crees qué para mí eso es suficiente? – Sydney lo miró ceñuda. Él ya presentía un enfrentamiento que sería muy estúpido y desagradable – Nereus es mi hijo, no voy a estar tranquila hasta que le vea.

- Pero tú debes quedarte aquí – declaró Severus, tajante. Intentó razonar con ella, pues sabía que si se empecinaba ella lo haría más – En tu estado no es bueno que hagas viajes tan largos. Y cuando regresen los niños, alguien tendrá que decirles lo de su hermano. ¿Y quien mejor qué tú para eso, que eres su madre? Tú debes estar junto a tus hijos, ¿no es así? Bien, pues los otros tres y ese que llevas en el vientre, también lo son, no solo Nereus. Tienes que mirar también por ellos.

- Miro mucho por mis hijos y tú lo sabes. ¿Y crees… - lo observó con enfado y suspicacia - … que puedes engañarme con esa excusa tan tonta? No soy idiota, Severus, no me trates como si lo fuera.

- Entonces no te comportes como tal. Nereus está en una cama del hospital y yo trato de llegar hasta él, pero tú me lo impides…

- ¡Pase por trece horas de parto para traer a mi primer hijo al mundo así que no me hables de esa manera, imbécil! ¡Mi hijo está herido y yo solo quiero ir a verle! ¡Pero resulta que el señor se niega a concederme ese derecho…!

Snape creyó que seguiría insultándolo una hora o más, como en los viejos tiempos, pero de pronto su mujer calló y un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal como un reguero de pólvora. Sydney permaneció en silencio con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, preocupado. Ella no habló, parecía aún perdida en su mundo – Sydney, ¿qué te pasa? Syd.

Pensó que no llegaría nunca, que quizás hubiera sido una falsa alarma, pero de repente el grito surgió de labios de su esposa y esta se dobló en dos, presa del dolor.

- ¡Sydney! – Severus acudió enseguida en su ayuda. La ayudó a sentarse en un sillón cercano y trató de tranquilizarla y de que le dijera que era lo que le pasaba. La pelirroja continúo quejándose y la sangre hizo acto de aparición en la parte delantera de su vestido, entre sus piernas.

A Snape le entró el pánico. Pasaba otra vez. Su mujer estaba teniendo un aborto, por culpa de la exaltación del momento. Había sido culpa suya… de los dos. Si él hubiera manejado con más soltura a su esposa, en vez de imponerse en plan hombre de la casa… pero ella no debería haberse enfurecido por su falta de acceso a su hijo. Si todo hubiera salido como debería, las cosas nunca habrían acabado así.

- No te muevas, llamaré a un sanador – se alejó para contactar con _San_ _Mungo_ y obligarles a enviar a uno de los sanadores a su casa o, en su defecto, a trasladarlos a ellos hasta el hospital.

Tendrían que darse mucha prisa, si querían salvar a Duncan.

* * *

Albus aguardaba junto a su cama, con los labios apretados. Nereus estaba tendido a escasos centímetros de él, con la cabeza vendada y aún inconsciente: la _bludger_ le había abierto el cráneo limpiamente al impactar contra su sien. La señora Pomfrey había tenido que aplicarle un hechizo para cortar la hemorragia y darle de beber varias pociones para reponer la sangre perdida, reparar la fractura y evitar la pérdida de memoria y la aparición de lagunas mentales.

- Es una suerte que lo haya traído tan pronto, señor Potter. Un minuto más y estaría muerto. Claro que… - la enfermera hizo una pausa que encogió el corazón de Albus – Aunque estoy segura de que todo lo que le he dado surtirá efecto no sé si podrá despertar sano del todo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Albus la miró, intentando no delatarse, pero lo cierto es que por dentro sentía una angustia que lo estaba devorando.

- Señor Potter, esta clase de golpes tan violentos pueden tener funestas consecuencias. El cerebro es una de las zonas más sensibles de nuestro cuerpo – explico la señora Pomfrey – Es probable… quizás el señor Snape se quede ciego. No tiene por qué, en realidad – añadió enseguida, al ver la expresión horrorizada en la cara de Albus – Y quizá la ceguera podría ser tan solo transitoria. Con un buen tratamiento en _San Mungo…_

- ¿De veras cree qué será necesario? ¿Que pasaría si jamás volviese a ver?

La cara de la señora Pomfrey no fue precisamente alegre. Hizo una mueca de tristeza y se retorció las manos. Al instante, como si el sentimiento nunca hubiera estado allí, el rostro de la enfermera se demudó y adoptó una expresión seria y profesional.

- No piense en eso, señor Potter. Puedo equivocarme. Tal vez el señor Snape despierte bien y perfectamente sano – alegó – No hay que preocuparse excesivamente por él. Lo que si tenemos que hacer ahora… seguro que Dumbledore ya lo está haciendo en estos momentos… es avisar a sus padres para que vengan a verlo, si lo desean.

- Seguro que vienen – vaticinó Albus.

Eso le hizo pensar en el padre de Nereus. Si Severus Snape venía, su presencia allí crearía un clima de tensión evidente en la escuela: Snape seguro que exigiría saber todo lo que había ocurrido con su hijo y si se enteraba de que había sido Hilton el que había herido a Nereus con la _bludger_….

Al recordarlo la furia volvió a su interior. ¿Cómo había podido Hilton hacer algo así? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza? Mira en la situación en la que estaban ahora. Si a Nereus le pasaba algo como consecuencia de aquel golpe Hilton pagaría las consecuencias. Podía perder numerosos puntos para _Gryffindor_ e incluso conseguir que los eliminasen de la liga. Podía ser castigado o expulsado. Y… y si a Nereus le ocurría algo grave… incluso podría terminar encerrado en _Azkaban_.

_Es un bruto. Un inconsciente_ – pensó, enfadado – _Está celoso de Nereus, pero eso no le da derecho a hacerle daño. Yo ya le he demostrado con creces que estoy con él y que es mi pareja, con todas las consecuencias_. _Dios, ¿como ha podido hacerle esto…?_

Tenía miedo por Nereus. ¿Y si se quedaba ciego? ¿Y si despertaba y no podía ver? ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre, invidente? Aparte de ser una desgracia, la culpabilidad recaería para siempre sobre él: Hilton había hecho eso, estaba seguro, en su mayor parte por los celos y el odio que sentía hacia Nereus, por ser este un _Slytherin_ y además contar con su aprecio y gustarle.

_Si yo no hubiera ido detrás de él, nada de esto habría sucedido_ – se dijo, entristecido – _Todo es culpa mía. Quizá Hilton lo haya hecho, en parte, porque es él el que nos vio besándonos y nos fotografió. Pero… ¿no se ha vengado ya lo suficiente, enviando esas fotos a mi padre y al de Nereus?_

No. Era evidente que su novio quería cobrarse la deuda entera, si era cierto eso de que él había sido el de las fotos. Albus tenía sus dudas, no quería creer que su pareja pudiera llegar a ser tan rencoroso y vengativo, aunque… ¿acaso no lo era? Por supuesto que si, él lo sabía. Sabía exactamente el mal genio que tenía Hilton y lo posesivo que era. Sabía que, a fuerza de tener pocas cosas apreciadas en su vida, lo poco que tenía Hilton lo defendía con brío y no consentía que nada ni nadie las dañara o, peor todavía, tratara de quitárselas.

_Ve a Nereus como un peligro para nuestra relación, tal vez por eso envío las fotos, no solo por rabia. Estaba claro que sabía como iba a reaccionar el señor Snape y eso era justamente lo que quería: que el señor Snape nos separara_… _pero las cosas le salieron mal cuando Nereus regresó a la escuela. Por eso estaba tan feliz cuando les comuniqué a él y a Ralph la promesa que le había obligado a hacer a Nereus su padre_.

Claro, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Aquello disipaba su miedo a que Nereus tuviera de nuevo pista libre con él e intentara conquistarlo.

_Pero, si nos vio besándonos… ¿por qué no rompió conmigo? _– se preguntó – _Le conozco, esa habría sido su reacción… después de partirle la cara a Nereus, por supuesto. Pero no hizo nada de eso_. _A lo mejor… eso solo puede significar dos cosas: Hilton es mucho más perverso de lo que yo creía o no fue él el de las fotos_.

Albus prefería creer esto último, al menos mientras no tuviera pruebas contundentes y tuviera que atenerse solo a las conjeturas, que no era lo mismo que aseverar con precisión que su novio era el culpable. Hilton tenía todas las papeletas para ganar aquel concurso, pero quizás precisamente por eso no era él el culpable. Verdad era que Hilton pudo tener la oportunidad, que tenía el arma - su cámara fotográfica y su gran afición por la fotografía - y que el motivo estaba más que claro.

_¿Qué pasará ahora?_ – pensó, angustiado.

Los padres de Nereus llegarían ese mismo día, o mañana a más tardar, estaba seguro. La señora Pomfrey había dicho que Nereus estaría inconsciente mucho rato, debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido. Tal vez despertara mañana o dentro de pocos días. Él, mientras tanto, tendría que hablar con Hilton para pedirle explicaciones y reprenderle por su acción.

Suspiró. Ese sería el episodio más amargo de todos por los que tendría que pasar respecto a aquel asunto, lo presentía. La bronca con Hilton sería…

_Peor que el hecho de pensar que me puedo encontrar cara a cara con el señor Snape en cualquier momento, cuando venga aquí a ver a su hijo_.

Ninguna de las situaciones podía compararse en peligrosa gravedad a la otra.

* * *

- No vayas tan aprisa, Severus. No puedo correr, como estoy.

- Pues no haber venido – replicó su esposo, enfadado – Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya.

Sydney puso mala cara. Después de que casi abortara – el sanador los había visitado en el acto, deteniendo el peligro con una poción e incluso eliminando con un conjuro de limpieza la sangre que manchaba su túnica. Era un hombre muy considerado – Sydney había obligado a su marido a llevarla con él, amenazándole con ir ella sola si no la llevaba consigo… incluso había retorcido la pechera de su túnica con una mano para intimidarle.

- No pretenderías en serio que me quedara tranquila en casa, mientras mi hijo Dios sabe como está – dijo, siguiendo los pasos del hombre, que la llevaba del brazo hasta la enfermería – Me conoces muy poco, si te crees eso, Severus.

- Ya sé que nunca lo harías – masculló el aludido. Al entrar en el recinto hospitalario ambos vieron la figura esbelta del director de pie junto a la cama de Nereus - ¡Dumbledore!

El anciano se dio la vuelta.

- Severus. Acabo de enviaros un mensaje, avisándoos. ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto…?

- Tengo mis contactos, Dumbledore – dijo Snape, acercándose al hombre – Me enteré esta mañana. Me he retrasado porque mi linda esposa se enteró también y se empeño a venir… y de camino casi aborta – declaró, poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras y mirándola con intención.

Sydney le devolvió la mirada.

- Sydney – afirmó Dumbledore, mirándola de arriba abajo, contrariado – No deberías haber venido. El viaje es largo y en tu estado…

- Dejad los dos de una vez de decirme lo qué puedo o no hacer – dijo la pelirroja, enfadada – Mi hijo está en esa cama y eso es lo único que me importa ¡Y dejadme pasar! – se soltó del brazo de su esposo bruscamente e hizo a un lado al director, que se apartó sorprendido de ella. Al poder ver directamente el catre donde se encontraba su hijo, con el aspecto más desvalido del mundo debido a su inconciencia y a las vendas que le cubrían la parte alta de la cabeza, la mujer perdió todo su enfado – Mi niño…

Acudió junto a él mientras Severus suspiraba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Dumbledore - ¿Qué es eso de que Sydney casi aborta?

- La noticia la afectó – dijo Snape, exasperado – Quería venir conmigo, le dije que no y ella se exaltó. No sé cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no haga eso, sobre todo cuando está embarazada y a un paso del parto – declaró, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

- Bueno, tampoco puedes culparla, Severus. Ella es su madre, tiene derecho a estar aquí.

- No está en condiciones de viajar hasta tan lejos, Dumbledore. Podría haberle pasado algo malo, he tenido que venir hasta aquí en el coche, porque no me sentía seguro usando los polvos _Flú_.

- Hiciste bien. La velocidad de las chimeneas, el hollín, cualquier golpe que podría haberse dado o una mala salida… el coche es el mejor vehículo para una embarazada, Severus. Sobre todo para una de ocho meses. Pero ahora dejémonos de cháchara – añadió, cortando a Snape antes de que hablara – Tu hijo merece tu atención ahora más que nada.

Se acercaron ambos a la cama y vieron allí a Sydney, inclinada sobre Nereus y acariciando su cabeza vendada y los pocos cabellos negros que se escapaban de entre los pliegues de las vendas. La mujer tenía una expresión entristecida y asustada en la cara y cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlos ellos vieron allí una profunda sensación de desconsuelo y enfado.

- ¿Quién fue? – inquirió, observando decidida al director - ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a mi hijo?

El anciano suspiró.

- Un _Gryffindor_, me temo.

- ¿¡Potter!? – quiso saber Severus, al instante. Dumbledore lo miró, haciendo una mueca de malhumor ante la rapidez de su suposición.

- No. Albus jamás haría algo como esto. Además, él es _Guardián_, no _Golpeador_.

- No es la primera vez que un jugador se toma privilegios que no están permitidos, en _Quidditch_.

- Albus no ha sido, Severus, te lo estoy diciendo. Él salvó a tu hijo de romperse en pedazos contra el suelo – le espetó – Así que deja de una buena vez de meterte con el muchacho. Si no fuera por él…

- Ya sé lo que hizo – lo cortó Snape, enfadado – Hagrid me lo contó en su carta.

- ¿Hagrid es tu informante?

- Si, ¿¡y qué!? Le pedí que vigilara a Nereus para ver si cumplía su promesa. Eso no es nada malo.

- ¿¡No te fiabas de tu hijo!? – Sydney lo enfrentó desde el otro lado de la cama, indignada – ¡Severus! Tú sabes lo mucho que Nereus te quiere y te respeta: él nunca incumpliría ninguna promesa que te hubiera hecho.

- Potter le ha sorbido el seso, Sydney. Deseaba asegurarme.

- Albus Potter ha hecho mucho bien por nuestro hijo – Sydney lo apuntó con un dedo reprobador – Ese muchacho abandonó su puesto, dejando desprotegidos los aros y arriesgándose a que su equipo perdiera la _Copa de Quidditch_, solo para salvar a nuestro hijo. Se habría arriesgado a que su equipo y su casa entera lo despreciaran si _Slytherin_ hubiera ganado en vez de suspenderse el partido, ¡pero a él no le importó! Quiere a Nereus, es un buen amigo, ¿cuando vas a aceptarlo?

- ¡Jamás! Un Potter nunca…

- ¿¡Pero por qué siempre tienes que…!?

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! – la voz de Dumbledore detuvo la inminente pelea entre ellos – Sydney, no te conviene exaltarte de nuevo, ya has estado a punto de perder a tu hijo una vez en este día – ella bufó, cruzándose altiva de brazos – Y tú, Severus: controla tu carácter. Ni tu esposa ni yo somos los que hemos mandado a Nereus aquí – afirmó, abarcando con un gesto de su brazo la enfermería.

- ¿Y quien ha sido? – espetó Snape - ¿Quién le ha lanzado esa maldita _bludger_ a mi hijo?

- Ha sido un _Golpeador_ del equipo de _Gryffindor_. Hilton McIntosh… pero no pienso dejar que le encuentres – Severus puso mala cara - ¿Me crees estúpido, Severus? En tu estado le destrozarías y no pienso permitir que maltrates a uno de mis alumnos. Además, lo de Nereus ha podido ser un lamentable accidente: ya sabes que a veces los jóvenes se lanzan las _bludgers_, pero sin intención de herir seriamente. Solo que de vez en cuando el tiro les sale por la culata…

- No te atrevas a defender a ese canalla. Si es un _Gryffindor_, seguro que lo ha hecho adrede. Les conozco bien: odian a los _Slytherin_.

- Y los _Slytherin_ los odian a ellos – intervino su mujer, ceñuda.

- Tenemos nuestras razones – replicó ácidamente Snape.

- Todos las conocemos, Severus – manifestó calmadamente Dumbledore – Pero nada de hacerle visitas destructivas a ese muchacho. Tú y Sydney os alojareis aquí hasta que Nereus despierte, ahora mismo ordenaré que os arreglen una habitación y que os lleven arriba algo de cena. ¿O preferís tomarla aquí?

- Yo no quiero cenar – rezongó Severus.

- Aquí mejor, Albus. No creo que ninguno de los dos use esa habitación esta noche.

- Tú por supuesto que la usarás – saltó Snape – Después del susto que hemos pasado hoy, exijo que la utilices.

- No me des órdenes…

- Por favor, no empecéis de nuevo – los atajó Dumbledore, serio – Siempre os estáis peleando. Creí que ya habíais abandonado esa etapa de vuestra relación, desde la última vez.

- La última vez fue esta mañana – Severus recrudeció su expresión al volverse a mirar a su mujer – Te lo advierto, Sydney, usarás esa habitación. El sanador así lo recomendó y vas a hacerle caso. No pienso consentirte tus tonterías de terca mula…

- ¿¡Mula!? ¡Ya te daré yo a ti mula, bestia parda! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así y delante de Dumbledore!? ¡No tienes modales, Severus! ¡Y soy yo la qué no va a consentirte que…!

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – los dos se callaron, sorprendidos por el arrebato del anciano – Vuestro hijo está inconsciente, ¿y vosotros solo os preocupáis por quien manda más en vuestra relación? ¿Acaso vuestras diferencias son más importantes que Nereus? Ni siquiera un mínimo de consideración con él tenéis. Sois como machos en celo, siempre peleando.

- Pero, Dumbledore…

- ¡No me repliques, Severus! Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Y tú también lo sabes, Sydney – la pelirroja bajó la cabeza, avergonzada – No pienso permitir que esta situación siga en pie mucho tiempo más: vais a cenar y estaréis un rato con vuestro hijo, antes de subir a acostaros. Mañana, con los sentimientos y la cabeza en orden, podréis ver las cosas con más claridad y comportaros de mejor manera. Y ahora – añadió, tajante – Me voy a hacer mis encargos para vosotros y ojo con pelearos una sola vez más. La convalecencia de mi nieto y la gravedad de sus lesiones merecen algo más que un par de bestias restregando sus pezuñas para ver quien cuerna primero al otro.

Con un bufido, el director abandonó la estancia. El matrimonio quedó estupefacto con su reacción. Albus Dumbledore era el hombre más pacifico del mundo, ¿qué locura arrebatadora le había entrado para atacarlos de esa forma?

Pero tenía razón, notaron ambos, avergonzados: se habían estado comportando como animales, sin tener en cuenta que su hijo les necesitaba unidos, no peleando. No habían tenido en cuenta para nada a Nereus… hasta ahora.

* * *

Albus llegó a la sala común tras la cena, acompañado por el resto de _Gryffindors_. Hilton se le adelantó para coger uno de los mejores sillones frente a la chimenea antes que nadie, pero su intento salió mal, pues Albus lo agarró por el antebrazo y lo obligó a volverse para mirarle.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Luego, Albus – se evadió el pelirrojo – Ahora quiero descansar.

- Hilton, vamos a hablar y no me des excusas – replicó Albus, observándolo con seriedad – Acompáñame al dormitorio y allí te diré todo lo que quiero.

- Vaya, ¿eso es una proposición? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con una media sonrisa – Jamás pensé que… - la expresión en el rostro de su pareja lo hizo callar – De acuerdo.

Lo siguió escaleras arriba y entró tras él en el dormitorio de los alumnos de séptimo. Albus cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la aseguró con magia, aplicando de paso un _Muffliato_ para evitar que ninguno de los de abajo los oyera discutir.

Viendo los ojos verde lima de su novio contemplando los suyos se decidió a preguntar:

- ¿Fue adrede?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo.

- Te estoy preguntando si lo de _bludger_ que golpeó a Nereus lo hiciste adrede – aclaró Albus, ceñudo – Él está ahora en la enfermería, ¿de veras fue un accidente? ¿O ha sido uno de tus arrebatos de celos? Sé que eres capaz.

- Oh, ya veo – Hilton se cruzó de brazos, presagiando con su altivo gesto una dura batalla – Así que mi apuesto novio no se cree lo que le dije, acerca de que fue un accidente, ¿verdad? Lancé la _bludger_, no es culpa mía si el _Slytherin_ estaba en medio.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de lo que pasó con tanta indiferencia? – le recriminó Albus - ¿Es qué no te importa que Nereus esté inconsciente y en la enfermería? La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que podría quedarse ciego.

- La señora Pomfrey exagera. No le di tan fuerte.

- ¡Le abriste la cabeza!

- En el _Quidditch_ esas cosas pasan – argumentó Hilton – Si no quiere salir herido, tu maravilloso _Slytherin_, entonces que no juegue. El _Quidditch_ es para hombres, no para niños de pecho.

- Nereus no es un niño de pecho. No hables de forma tan despectiva de él.

- Hablo como me da la gana y no le defiendas. Siempre estás de su parte, Albus. ¿Es qué todavía te gusta?

La cuestión fue hecha con sorna, pero bastó para que Albus se sonrojara ligeramente. Los ojos verdes de Hilton se entrecerraron con peligrosidad.

- Parece que todo el cariño que has destilado para mí en estos tiempos no han sido del todo sincero – declaró – ¿Para qué te has mostrado tan atento conmigo, Albus, para compensar? ¿Tienes pecados que confesar, Albie?

Albus apretó los puños. Tomó aire y procuró que no se le notara lo agitado y nervioso que estaba.

- No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. No he hecho nada malo. Nereus…

- Nereus es la fuente de todos nuestros problemas – lo atajó Hilton, enfadado - ¿Crees qué no me he dado cuenta, Albus? He visto de sobra como os miráis, se que él te gusta.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías. Es la verdad y tú lo sabes.

- Hilton. Ese no es el tema que nos incumbe – afirmó Albus, deseando alejarlo de esos terrenos para no caer él de lleno en la ciénaga - Le lanzaste esa _bludger_ a posta a Nereus, ¿si o no?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Albus apretó los puños. Por la expresión de su cara, no solo estaba claro que lo había hecho queriendo sino que, además, era evidente que no se arrepentía para nada del incidente y sus consecuencias.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué te ha hecho Nereus para que siempre le trates tan mal, para que te regocije hacerle daño?

- ¿Me lo preguntas tú? Ese maldito _Slytherin_ se ha metido entre nosotros desde el principio – rezongó - ¿Sabes lo que pasó en nuestra última cita? – adoptó una pose desaprensiva que Albus observó con enfado – Tu querido Nereus pasaba por allí y se quedó a observarnos. Es un pervertido, le encanta mirar. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Retráctate enseguida, Hilton. Nereus no es así. Él no es ningún pervertido ni ningún mirón.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Yo lo vi esconderse detrás de la esquina y observarnos desde allí. Decidí darle un espectáculo digno a sus ojos, para que aprendiera.

Y fueron los ojos de Albus los que se abrieron con asombro cuando la certeza de aquella posibilidad cuajó en su mente.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Me acariciaste a propósito, para que Nereus lo viera!

- Desde luego que si. Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Albus estaba furioso – ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él estaba ahí? Habríamos parado.

- ¿Y quien dice qué yo quería parar? – replicó Hilton – El _Slytherin_ era el intruso, no nosotros. ¿Quería ver un compendio erótico? Bien, pues lo vio. Y se quedó seguro muy satisfecho. Le encanta mirar…

- Deja de una buena vez de decir eso – afirmó Albus, acercándosele enfadado – Nereus no es un mirón. Seguro que se llevó una mala impresión por lo que vio en el jardín ese día.

- Oh, si, una impresión traumática, sin duda – se burló Hilton. Albus sintió deseos de golpearle – No debió de serlo tanto cuando apenas cuatro días después ya te estaba espiando en las duchas.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Por supuesto qué es verdad, puedo jurarlo! ¡Lo vi! ¡Con mis propios ojos vi al _Slytherin_ mirarte desde su cubículo, el día del partido entre _Gryffindor_ y _La Casa de los Mortífagos! _- declaró – ¡Estaba allí, contemplándote con cara de idiota mientras te duchabas y hasta se empalmó!

- ¡Hilton, basta! ¡Tienes que emprenderla siempre con él! Nereus es un buen muchacho y no tenía por qué estar mirándome a mí, a lo mejor miraba a cualquier otro. Quizás… quizás tuvo un accidente, esas cosas a veces nos pasan a los chicos ¿O es qué a ti jamás te ha sucedido?

- Mirándote como él te miraba, muchas veces.

- ¡Vale ya! No me gusta que hables de esa forma.

- Deberías estar acostumbrado – dijo el pelirrojo, como si nada.

Su indiferencia molestó muchísimo a Albus. Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

- Mira, habla como quieras, pero no pienso consentir que insultes a mis amigos…

- ¿Tus amigos? ¿Nereus aún es tu amigo? Yo creía que el viejo Snape ya no os dejaba relacionaros. ¿Os estáis saltando las reglas?

- No nos estamos saltando nada – espetó Albus – La promesa que Nereus le hizo a su padre sigue en pie: él la está cumpliendo a rajatabla.

- Él si, pero tú no. Te he visto: abandonar los aros para ir a rescatarle… ¿en qué demonios pensabas? Podían habernos vencido.

- Y Nereus podía haberse matado – dijo Albus – Si para ti valen más tres cochinos aros que la muerte de alguien, de acuerdo, pero yo prefiero evitar esa muerte si estoy en posición de hacerlo.

- ¡Claro, ¿cómo no?! _Albus El Salvador_ – se burló Hilton – Tú y tu política de no mirar la pertenencia a las casas, ¿eres capaz de arriesgar la _Copa de Quidditch_ por salvar a un mugriento _Slytherin_ de estrellarse contra el suelo? Deberías haber dejado que se matara, así aprendería que no debe meterse donde no le llaman, en el _Quidditch_ y en los noviazgos de la gente. Tendrías que haberte ocupado de proteger los aros de _Gryffindor_, que es tu obligación y ya está.

- ¡Pues no, no está! – gritó Albus, que ya estaba harto - ¡No me importan los malditos aros, me importa Nereus! ¡A ti te da igual que él muera, pero a mí no! ¡Es mi amigo y le tengo mucho aprecio, más del que en estos instantes te tengo a ti! ¡En estos momentos no te conozco, Hilton, me has demostrado que eres un ser ruin! ¡Tu odio hacia los _Slytherin_ no justifica esto!

- ¡Él te miraba…!

- ¡Me da igual qué me mirara! ¿¡Eso qué más da!? ¡Lo qué importa realmente es que cometiste un acto vil! ¡Por tu culpa Nereus está en la enfermería, le abriste la cabeza y pudo morir en el campo…! – toda la angustia y el miedo de aquellos pasados momentos lo embargaron. Estaba furioso con su novio por haber sido el causante de todo aquello. No tenía corazón, hacerle eso a un joven solo porque… - ¡Podría quedarse ciego! ¿¡Y si no vuelve nunca a ver, eh, has pensado en eso!? ¿¡Has pensado en como será su vida a partir de que se despierte, si abre los ojos y solo ve oscuridad!? ¿¡Y si se queda así para siempre!? ¡Maldita sea, Hilton, ¿cómo has podido?!

- ¡Ese _Slytherin_ me las debía y se las cobré! ¡Y si no te gusta, pues lo siento mucho! No, ¿que digo? ¡no lo siento nada! ¡No tengo por qué sentirlo! – Hilton también estaba fuera de sí. Le sublevaba tanto que Albus fuera capaz de mostrar tal instinto de protección por Snape… era prueba clara de que el _Slytherin_ le gustaba mucho más de lo que se callaba. Tal vez demasiado - ¡Si tanto te molesta lo qué le ha ocurrido a tu pobre Nereus, vete y corre a su lado! ¡Ve a llorar junto a su cama como una niña y a ver si eso hace que se recupere!

- ¡Se acabó! – gritó Albus, indignado – ¡No te dejaré pasar ni una más! ¡Desde este momento estás fuera del equipo!

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

- ¡Soy el capitán de _Gryffindor_ y ya lo he hecho! ¡Tu acción ha sido deplorable, Hilton! ¡Tendrás suerte si Nereus sale ileso y no te expulsan o te envían a _Azkaban_!

- ¿¡A _Azkaban_, solo por dejar sin conciencia a un estúpido _Slytherin_, durante un partido!?

- ¡Si Nereus muere, es exactamente allí adónde irás! ¡Accidente o no, pasarás al menos unos años entre rejas! ¡Quizás eso sea lo qué te haga falta!

- ¡Ah, ya veo! ¿¡Ese es el amor qué me profesas!? ¡Quieres qué me encarcelen para poder estar libre y así irte por ahí con tu _Slytherin_, ¿verdad?! ¡Pues vete, qué no me importa! ¡Haz lo qué quieras, seguro que con él estás mejor que conmigo! – saltó, despechado.

- ¡Eso ya puedes jurarlo! ¡Nereus es cien veces mejor que tú!

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Sois tal para cual, Albus, eres igual que él! ¡No sé que coño haces en _Gryffindor_, en _Slytherin_ serías mucho más feliz, con tu Nereus! – gritó y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

Usó el hechizo _Alohomora_ para abrir la puerta que Albus había cerrado con magia y salió dando un tremendo portazo. Albus, furioso con todo, comenzó a dar patadas a su baúl, que estaba cerca… luego vio junto al suyo el de Hilton y pateó este con mucha más fuerza y ganas.

_Rastrero. Ruin. Hijo de… perra_. _Si a Nereus le pasa algo me encargaré de ti, lo juro._

¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido alguna vez enamorarse de Hilton? ¿Cómo no había descubierto antes lo peligroso e insensible qué era? No le importaba nada que no fuera él y siempre hacía las cosas a su antojo, sin pensar en los perjudicados. ¿Qué era lo que había visto de atractivo en él?

Continuó descargando su furia contra las cosas del que todavía era su novio, mientras todos abajo charlaban y reían o comentaban exaltados aspectos del partido y lo que había sucedido.

Albus solo podía pensar en Nereus… y en la enorme preocupación que sentía por él.


	16. Capítulo 16

**XVI**

- ¿Cómo está Nereus? ¿Aún no ha despertado?

Albus negó con la cabeza. Ralph suspiró. Era primera hora de la tarde del sábado y Albus acababa de contarle a su amigo el por qué de la expulsión de Hilton del equipo, que a todos los _Gryffindors_ los había tomado por sorpresa.

- No sé como pudo hacerlo – declaró Ralph, meneando la cabeza – Si a Nereus le pasa algo, él podría ir a _Azkaban_ – se estremeció de solo pensarlo – Y todo el mundo conoce sus diferencias con la casa _Slytherin_, pero eso no justifica lo que le ha hecho a Nereus. Debió ser más sensato y no provocar ese accidente. ¡Nereus casi se mata!

- Lo hizo por celos – suspiró Albus, frunciendo el entrecejo – No sabes como me sentí cuando me dijo eso.

- Tú ya sabes como es, Albus – trató de consolarlo Ralph – Es demasiado impulsivo y celoso y te quiere tanto…

- Su amor por mi no le da derecho a intentar asesinar a Nereus. A saber como habría acabado el pobre si yo no llego a cogerle a tiempo.

- No lo menciones, mejor. Nadie quiere imaginárselo: en _Gryffindor_… ya sabes, no les ha gustado tu idea de expulsar a Hilton del equipo, pero lo entienden perfectamente… ya saben que tú eres especial para esto de las casas y seguir las reglas y todo lo demás.

- Solo hago lo que creo que es más justo – replicó Albus, ceñudo – Tú no estabas allí para oírle hablar de lo que había hecho, Ralph. ¡Le importaba un comino qué Nereus pudiera haber muerto! Es más, creo que hasta se habría alegrado si lo hubiera hecho.

- No exageres, Albus…

- No estoy exagerando, tú le conoces mejor que yo. Sabes que en cuanto a los _Slytherin_ es totalmente insensible.

Ralph bajó la cabeza, no lo podía negar. Conocía a Hilton desde que entraron juntos en el colegio y sabía perfectamente el mal genio que se gastaba y cuanto odiaba a los _Slytherin_, que tanto se habían metido con él a lo largo de todos sus años de escuela. Podía entender perfectamente la visceralidad que su amigo sentía hacia los miembros de la _Casa de los Mortífagos_, pero a menudo le habían parecido muy crueles sus ideas respecto a los _Slytherins_. Y él sabía que Albus tenía toda la razón: Hilton era perfectamente capaz de mostrarse insensible ante la muerte de Nereus, aunque la hubiera provocado él: lo odiaba tanto por la cuestión de su novio…

- Bueno, Albus, yo…

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto se detuvo. Albus lo miró, extrañado por su repentino silencio y observó que su compañero estaba mirando hacia arriba con expresión de horror. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos también se abrieron, contemplando la mueca de retorcida seriedad que presentaba el rostro del padre de Nereus.

- Señor Snape.

- Levántate, Potter – ordenó Severus – Quiero hablar contigo – dio un leve golpe en su muslo izquierdo con su bastón para reforzar su mandato – Vamos. A solas. Sígueme.

Snape se dio media vuelta y caminó campo a través, sin esperarle. Albus, tras pedirle a Ralph que lo esperara, siguió los pasos del hombre que lo llevó hasta cien metros más allá, donde se detuvieron al hacer Albus una pregunta:

- ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo, señor?

Severus se volvió bruscamente.

- Silencio, Potter. Voy a ser muy claro contigo – se irguió ante él, avasallándolo con su estatura – Ten cuidado con lo que haces con mi hijo. No pienso consentir que pienses siquiera que puedes burlarte de él, ¿¡entendido!? No vas a engañarle.

- Señor, yo no quiero engañar a nadie – lo miró un poco asombrado por el evidente enojo que contenían sus palabras, pero muy pronto recordó lo que pensaba el padre de Nereus con respecto a él y decidió que podía intentar volver las tornas – Mi abuelo me ha dicho que usted cree que estoy tratando de conquistar a Nereus solo para divertirme con él y le aseguro que no es cierto. Nereus es un gran chico, es amigo mío y le aprecio muchísimo…

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de mi hijo, Potter? Te perece divertido jugar con él que no tiene experiencia, ¿verdad? Tú y ese novio tuyo os lo estáis pasando en grande, burlándoos de él. Apuesto a que fuiste tú el de las fotos – le espetó.

- Yo no envié esa foto, señor Snape – saltó Albus, ceñudo – Mi padre recibió una copia también y se presentó aquí para hablar conmigo, tan disgustado como usted por el hecho de que yo _estuviera_ con su hijo.

- ¡Tú no estabas con él! Aunque ya sé que te aprovechaste para besarle…

- Yo no besé a Nereus, él me besó a mí. Señor Snape yo tengo novio y nunca le sería infiel, por más que me gustase Nereus y le aseguro que me gusta mucho.

- Mocoso insolente, ¿cómo te atreves?

- Simplemente estoy diciéndole la verdad, señor Snape. ¿Preferiría qué le mintiera?

- Ya lo estás haciendo – rezongó Severus – Te plantas ante mí con tu pose de dignidad, cuando no eres más que un farsante. ¿Tú no mandaste las fotos? Lo dudo. Pero de todos modos seguro que fue alguien de tu entorno y eso hace que todo esto sea culpa tuya. Tuve que sacar a Nereus de aquí por tu culpa y pasamos la _Navidad_ peleados, solo por ti, pequeño mocoso Potter – avanzó un paso amenazador hacia él. Albus soportó los enormes deseos que sentía de retroceder: no debía dar muestras de debilidad ante aquel hombre o sabía que se lo tragaría vivo – Te has encargado de encandilar bien a mi muchacho, solo para poder reírte después de él. Dime, ¿hasta cuando esperabas darle esperanzas? Le dijiste que tenías novio y te hiciste el digno con él solo para mantener su interés, ¿verdad? Por esa misma razón fingiste estar dispuesto a ir a mi casa para hablar conmigo y así quedar como un valiente delante de Nereus, ¿no es así, Potter? Conozco a los de tu ralea: os encanta presumir.

- Yo no presumo de nada. No pretendía mantener el interés de Nereus en mí cuando le hablé de mi compañero. Simplemente le dije la verdad, esa era mi situación, señor Snape. Tenía y _tengo_ pareja y en contra de lo que usted crea, soy una persona leal y nunca he traicionado a nadie, mucho menos lo haría con mi novio. Y en cuanto a lo de ir a verle en _Navidad_ – agregó, enojado – Lo habría hecho de saber que podía beneficiar a Nereus en algo. No lo hice, no porque usted me asustara, que no lo hace, sino porque mi abuelo me dijo que eso solo le traería problemas a su hijo. Pero si de verdad hubiera tenido la oportunidad y esto no hubiera perjudicado en nada a Nereus, le juro que hubiera ido. Aunque hubiera tenido que darle explicaciones por detrás de la puerta cerrada.

- Mocoso insolente, no te habrías atrevido – replicó Severus – Si hubieras sido capaz de presentarte en mi casa, te habría expulsado de ella a patadas. Habría puesto en su lugar tu comportamiento descarado.

- ¿Pues sabe qué, señor Snape? Me da igual lo que me hubiera hecho, hubiera ido de todas formas. Nereus me importa mucho más que todos los golpes que usted pueda darme.

- Más tarde o más temprano veremos si eso es verdad, Potter. Por lo pronto… - se puso muy serio, tan serio que pareció recrudecerse en su enfado – Hagrid me contó por carta lo que hiciste por Nereus en el partido. Podrías haberte quedado guardando los aros de _Gryffindor_, como era tu obligación, pero tal parece que decidiste hacerte el héroe, salvando a mi hijo – este hecho parecía molestarle profundamente.

- Nereus pudo haberse matado, señor Snape. El profesor Dumbledore no llegó a tiempo de detener su caída. Si yo no me hubiera lanzado a por él, con la velocidad que llevaba en su caída, se habría hecho pedazos contra el suelo... los aros de _Gryffindor_ en ese momento no me preocupaban.

Severus se le acercó con expresión calculadora y una vez más Albus tuvo que esforzarse por permanecer en su sitio, para no mostrar debilidad ante el hombre.

- Se trataba de la final, Potter. Tu casa entera te habría despreciado, si por tu culpa _Slytherin_ hubiera ganado la _Copa_.

Albus hizo una mueca, siendo totalmente conciente de ello y lamentándolo en cierta medida en su interior.

- Si Nereus hubiera salido con bien, salvándolo yo, no me hubiera importado en absoluto, señor… como ya le he dicho antes, su hijo es muy importante para mí. Más que algunas cosas que se suponen que deberían estar por encima de él, en mi lista de prioridades – confesó, al parecer disgustado.

Severus lo observó con suspicacia. Algo en sus ojos le decía que el chaval no mentía, pero aún así se resistía a creerle del todo. Si, de acuerdo, había abandonado los aros para proteger a Nereus pero, ¿y si lo hubiera hecho solo por quedar bien, para seguir con su juego? Podría estar intentando hacer que Nereus rompiera su promesa, basándose en el privilegio de haberle salvado la vida. Pero… ¿para alguien supuestamente sin escrúpulos valía más hacer daño que la anhelada _Copa de Quidditch_? Por su experiencia como profesor en _Hogwarts_, sabía que eso era algo muy dudoso. Y además, los _Gryffindors_ eran conocidos por su temple y arrojo. La versión de Potter podía ser cierta. El muchacho podría no estar mintiendo.

- Dime, mocoso – decidió averiguar algo que era preocupante para él y que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza – Sin duda has de saber que mi hijo se bebe los vientos por ti – hizo una mueca – Tú le has alentado, desde luego. Pero si tanto te importa Nereus, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no debes continuar dándole alas a sus sentimientos: mi hijo es un jovencito delicado y está claro que siente fijación por ti.

- Conozco de sobra lo que Nereus siente por mí, señor Snape. Precisamente le dije que tenía novio para alejarle un poco. Aunque Nereus me ha confirmado que es gay y que yo le gusto, sigo pensando que quizás sus sentimientos por mí no estén motivados por el amor, sino únicamente por una ilusión adolescente.

- ¡Ja! No te las des de docto, Potter. Solo tienes dos años más que Nereus.

- Lo sé. Pero no puede negarme que tal vez yo tenga razón – declaró – Y si es así, quiero que sepa que no alentaré a Nereus para nada. Si lo que siente por mí es solo algo pasajero, una unión entre nosotros podría hacernos sufrir a ambos. Quizás yo no le importe un bledo, señor, pero Nereus seguro que le importa. Él es su hijo y no dudo ni por un momento que lo último que quiere ver en su vida es sufrimiento… coincidimos en eso, usted y yo. Jamás le haría daño a Nereus.

El enfado de Snape crecía por momentos. Se daba cuenta de la sinceridad en las palabras del _Gryffindor_ y eso no le gustaba para nada. Potter lo estaba haciendo condenadamente bien. Hasta le hacía pensar que se merecía el premio que pretendía otorgarles, a él y a su hijo.

- Muy bien, Potter – su tono fue por demás brusco – Es posible que pueda confiar un poco en ti, a ese respecto, aunque quiero que sepas que no os quitaré los ojos de encima, a ti y a Nereus para ver que tal te portas con él. He decidido – se apoyó en su bastón para parecer más enérgico en su decisión – Que permitiré que Nereus y tú os veáis y podáis hablar. Incluso le daré permiso al chico para ser tu amigo, pero no os paséis – advirtió rápidamente – Que vuestra amistad no se convierta en una insana costumbre.

Albus apretó los labios: el anuncio del señor Snape debería alegrarle, él deseaba reanudar sus relaciones con Nereus más que nada en aquel momento, pero tras esa _generosidad_ de Severus Snape podía vislumbrar el deseo de controlar férreamente la vida de su hijo, lo cual no podía dejar de indignarle ¿Por qué tenia ese hombre que tomar las decisiones importantes que solo deberían atañer a Nereus? Tendría que ser el chico el que escogiera sus propios amigos y no su padre el que se los impusiera o el que le dijera con quien podía y no relacionarse. De todos modos, sabía que lo mejor para él – si de veras quería volver a estar con Nereus como amigo – era acatar sin rechistar aquella imposición. Era eso o nada. No sacaría nada más de aquel hombre y lo sabía.

- Está bien, señor. Le agradezco el detalle.

- Agradéceme mejor que no te arranque la cabeza, Potter… es lo que haré si te atreves a pasarte de la raya con mi hijo – afirmó, apuntándole al pecho con su bastón – No aguantaré tus maquinaciones. Y Nereus tampoco tendrá que soportarlas. Así que más te vale portarte como un hombre.

- Es lo que estoy haciendo, señor.

Severus bufó.

- De acuerdo. Ya me voy. Estaré toda la tarde junto a la cama de Nereus – añadió, dejándole bien claro con la mirada que no osara aparecerse por allí para visitar al muchacho – Recuerda lo que hemos estado hablando, Potter y cuidado con lo que haces.

Acto seguido Snape echó a andar, haciendo caso omiso del suspiro de Albus, que se apartó de su camino para dejarle pasar. El chico contempló la alta y esbelta figura del ex-profesor de _Pociones_ y pensó en como habría soportado Nereus todos aquellos años de tenerlo como padre.

Debía de ser un trabajo muy duro. Era un milagro que el joven hubiera salido tan normal.

* * *

Aquella noche Albus se acostó en su cama, tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas. Miró hacia su izquierda y vio a pocos metros de él el alborotado cabello pelirrojo de Hilton, que siempre se tapaba hasta la cabeza por más que él le dijera que algún día se podía ahogar.

Hilton… no se habían visto en todo el día.

Albus recordó su acceso de furia del día anterior, cuando pateó las cosas de su novio y llegó al peligroso extremo de odiarlo. Ahora, después de horas de pensamiento y reflexión, se daba cuenta de que no odiaba a Hilton en sí, sino a los peores defectos que componían su personalidad: su pareja era una persona muy infantil y egoísta, era impulsivo y demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, era posesivo y a veces desconsiderado y hasta cruel ¿Cómo había llegado a enamorarse de él? Eran tan distintos…

La respuesta a esa pregunta quizás estuviera en una de las cualidades que convertían a Albus en alguien especial: poseía la virtud de ver más allá de lo que dejaban entrever las personas al resto de sus semejantes. Cuando entró en quinto y conoció oficialmente a Hilton – aún podía sonreír cuando recordaba los intentos de conquista del pelirrojo, que él había confundido con afabilidad y simpatía al principio y que algún tiempo después habían sido la causa de que se decidiera a confesarle su amor, oculto durante la mayor parte del año - descubrió en su interior algo más que la imagen de muchacho rebelde, busca broncas y displicente que él se encargaba de esgrimir ante todos. Albus pudo ver a un joven tierno y lleno de pasión, con carácter y una inseguridad sorprendente. Le gustó el Hilton que halló detrás de la fachada de su compañero y se enamoro de él... y aunque sabía que su relación ya no era lo mismo que al principio – raras veces las relaciones de pareja siguen igual que en sus comienzos, después de un tiempo – también sabía que continuaba queriéndole, que el cariño y el afecto todavía no se habían perdido por ninguna de las partes… por eso seguía decidido a que lo suyo con Hilton continuara en pie y no se derrumbara tan solo por una discusión, por más fuerte que esta hubiera sido.

_Yo sé que me quiere, aunque me enfurece lo que le ha hecho a Nereus y que no sea capaz de arrepentirse siquiera, que encima se regodee de sus acciones como si hubiera hecho un bien…_ _pero así y todo le comprendo: si vio a Nereus mirarme de esa forma en los vestuarios, tuvo sus razones para molestarse mucho_.

Suspiró para sí. Ya estaba al tanto que aguardar una disculpa de Hilton podía llevarle toda la vida, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar al menos un poco y si el pelirrojo no se decidía entonces hablaría con él y verían juntos que se hacía. Sabía que su compañero en el fondo no era malvado y lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para redimirse y comprender que a veces su manera de hacer las cosas no era ni de lejos la adecuada.

_Esperemos que no tarde mucho en dar su brazo a torcer_ – se dijo, mirando al techo – _Y si no es así, al menos que sea capaz de ceder un poco por mí, igual que voy a ceder yo por él. Me llevará mucho tiempo, pero intentare hacerle ver que Nereus no es su enemigo, ni enemigo de nadie_.

Y hablando de Nereus, iba a ir a verlo mañana por la mañana: por la tarde lo velaba el señor Snape y ese si que no lo dejaba ni acercarse por la enfermería. La señora Snape, en cambio, le había dado vía totalmente libre para ver a su hijo. Era una mujer muy simpática y amable y le había agradecido encarecidamente, en nombre suyo y de su marido – Albus no creía que el señor Snape estuviera muy de acuerdo en que su esposa le incluyera en aquello, pero no estaba presente para poder quejarse – por haber salvado a Nereus de una muerte segura.

_Tal vez mañana despierte, por fin. Podría ser_.

Este pensamiento lo llenó de esperanza, pues la propia señora Pomfrey había dicho que no esperaba que Nereus estuviera inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Ya llevaba dos días y quizás al tercero abriera de una buena vez los ojos.

_Solo espero que lo haga en el turno de la señora Snape, porque si lo hace en presencia de su padre no podré ir a verle en cuanto me entere. Sin embargo, si yo estoy presente…_

Se sentiría muy feliz si pudiera ver a su amigo abrir los ojos y comprobar por sí mismo que nada malo le ocurría y que el golpe no había tenido consecuencias nefastas, como dejara entrever cierta vez la señora Pomfrey.

_Que esté bien. Por favor, que esté bien_.

Se removió en la cama, nervioso y se decidió finalmente a cerrar los ojos porque quería levantarse temprano mañana para visitar a Nereus… durmió tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

_¿Cuándo despertará? _

Esta era la pregunta que Sydney se llevaba haciendo desde el sábado por la mañana. Y hoy, domingo por la tarde – era la hora del almuerzo y bien sabía ella que a la una y media aproximadamente vendría su esposo a relevarla y tendría que irse a comer y después a dormir la siesta – los ojos de Nereus seguían cerrados mientras ella ocupaba sus manos y parte de su mente en una labor de punto que había empezado a tejer hacía dos días.

Detuvo el tintineo de las agujas para mirar de nuevo a su hijo y suspirar, como hacía cada vez que esperaba ver un atisbo de despertar en su pequeño y su esperanza acababa irremediablemente en decepción. La señora Pomfrey había dicho que pudiera ser que pronto despertara…

Oyó pasos tras ella que entraban en la estancia y se volvió en su silla, deseando que no fuera Severus. No quería irse todavía. Pero el que apareció ante su vista no era su esposo, sino Albus Potter.

Le sonrió al muchacho, que se acercó tímido hasta donde ella estaba.

- Buenas tardes, señora Snape.

- Buenas tardes, Albus. Hoy has almorzado rápido.

- Si – el chico se rascó detrás de la cabeza – Quería venir temprano a ver a Nereus, pero me quedé dormido. Me de despertado apenas hace media hora y he venido aquí corriendo porque pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y… ya sabe que el señor Snape no quiere que pase a ver a su hijo.

- Eso es verdad – suspiró Sydney, haciendo una mueca – Albus, siento muchísimo los malos ratos por los que te haya hecho pasar mi marido. Sé que puede ser muy desagradable cuando quiere, pero debes entenderle. Él quiere tanto a Nereus…

- Lo sé, señora Snape – dijo Albus – Ayer mismo me amenazó con arrancarme la cabeza si me atrevía a pasarme de la raya con su hijo. Sé que su esposo lo único que quiere es proteger a Nereus y lo está haciendo lo mejor que sabe. Yo no le guardo ningún rencor, aunque no me guste nada como me trata. Comprendo que es su manera de hacer las cosas.

Sydney lo miró y tuvo que preguntarse una vez más porque Severus no se daba cuenta de la valía del joven. ¡Si hasta era capaz de no enfadarse con él cuando lo vilipendiaba! Cualquier otro en su lugar no solo se habría ofendido, sino que habría mandado al garete su amistad con Nereus, no estando dispuesto a ser insultado por el padre del muchacho.

- Eres un gran compañero para mi hijo – declaró, sincera – Si de mi dependiera, os habríais tratado mucho antes… pero el _Destino_ no está en mis manos, desgraciadamente.

- No se sienta mal por eso, señora Snape. No me importa no haber conocido antes a Nereus, lo importante es que le conocí. Es un chico estupendo y yo le aprecio mucho. Lo único que quiero ahora es que salga bien de esto… y espero no darle más problemas.

La mujer suspiró. Bajó la cabeza un momento y después la alzó para mirarle fijamente. Albus la observó y no pudo evitar maravillarse al darse cuenta de que los ojos que lo miraban desde el otro lado de la cama eran exactamente iguales a los de su amigo hospitalizado. Aquellos ojos tan fascinantemente azules le hicieron pensar en el joven y el contacto prolongado con los suyos le provocó un sentido escalofrió.

- Albus. Ese Hilton McIntosh… Dumbledore no se lo ha dicho a mi esposo, pero a mí si… es tu novio, ¿verdad? Y golpeó a mi hijo con esa _bludger_ porque se la tiene jurada.

Albus suspiró.

- Si, señora. Es cierto. Yo… no sabe cuanto lo siento. Hilton odia a muerte a los _Slytherin_ y la ha tomado con Nereus porque cree que va detrás de mí…

- Albus, es que va detrás de ti – replicó Sydney – No intentes hacerme creer que no sabes que Nereus… que Nereus está enamorado de ti.

- ¿¡Enamorado!? – Albus no quería pensar que los sentimientos de su compañero llegaran hasta ese extremo – Yo no creo que Nereus esté enamorado. Perdóneme, señora Snape – ella lo estaba mirando con sorpresa - Pero me parece que lo que Nereus siente por mí es más una ilusión que amor de verdad. No niego que Nereus sea gay e incluso puedo admitir que yo le gusto… mucho. Pero de ahí a pensar que me ama, yo… me gustaría no creerlo – confesó – No quiero que Nereus salga dañado de esta situación.

- Y evidentemente podría salir perjudicado – dijo Sydney – Lo de la _bludger_ solo ha sido una advertencia, lo sé. La próxima vez el castigo por quererte podría implicar sanciones más duras para mi hijo.

- Lo siento – Albus la contempló como la viva imagen de la culpabilidad – Señora, yo le juro… lo siento mucho. Le aseguro que pondré de mi parte para que no vuelva pasar…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, largarte de _Hogwarts_? Ya no puedes alejarte más de mí.

La voz sorprendió a ambos. Por un momento la mujer y el chico pensaron que alguno de los fantasmas había entrado en la enfermería y se había inmiscuido en su conversación y durante un segundo temieron que Severus hubiera llegado ya. Pero un vistazo más detallado de la estancia les comunicó que nada de eso había pasado: el que había hablado había sido el mismísimo Nereus.

- ¡Nereus! – Sydney se levantó como impulsada por un resorte de su silla - ¡Oh, mi niño! – se abalanzó prácticamente sobre él para abrazarle – ¡Oh, sabía que lo harías, sabía que despertarías! ¡Ya sabía que sería hoy, lo presentía! Mi pequeño…

- ¡Mamá! – el joven trató de zafarse – Mamá, me ahogas. Quítate, que está Albus delante. ¡Vamos, quita!

Finalmente Sydney se retiró, contenta hasta casi las lágrimas. Contempló a su vástago con orgullo y con la seguridad de que estaba bien, pues en modo alguno la habría rechazado para no avergonzarse delante de su amigo de haberse encontrado aún convaleciente.

- ¡Soy tan feliz! – lo abrazó de nuevo y esta vez Nereus solo puso mala cara – Iré a avisar a tu padre. Y a la señora Pomfrey: ella debe revisarte y están los dos juntos en el _Gran Comedor_. Volveré enseguida – se puso en marcha, pero cuando había dado no más de dos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta – Aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda hoy a su lado, Albus. En cuanto Severus llegue, no querrá verte aquí, ya lo sabes. Iré a paso calmado para favorecernos a los dos.

Se fue en estado de euforia y ambos muchachos permanecieron durante casi un minuto en silencio, no sabiendo que decir ninguno de los dos.

- Me alegro de que hayas despertado – fueron las primeras palabras de Albus, que lo miró con los ojos brillantes por el contento.

Nereus le sonrió. El de _Gryffindor_ había añorado tanto aquella sonrisa… ahora se daba cuenta de la dolorosa verdad: había pasado el fin de semana más largo de su vida anhelando que su amigo despertara y poder estar allí presente para verlo.

- He abierto los ojos hace unos segundos, pero ni tú ni mi madre os habéis dado cuenta. He escuchado apenas un fragmento de vuestra conversación – se puso serio – Mi padre sigue tan encantador contigo como siempre, por lo que veo.

Esperaba ver la misma tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro en el de Albus, pero este le sorprendió con una amistosa sonrisa. Las cejas morenas del _Slytherin_ se unieron sobre el puente de su nariz.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Tengo que darte una buena noticia que concierne a nosotros y a tu padre.

- ¿Qué clase de noticia? – Nereus lo miró con recelo – Sé que no has logrado convencerle para que ceda en lo de mi promesa. Nadie sería capaz de conseguir eso.

Albus rió.

- No he tenido que hacerlo. Tu padre estaba tan agradecido de que te hubiera salvado la vida que no ha podido pasarlo por alto y nos ha dado permiso para que nos veamos y podamos hablar.

- ¿¡De veras!? – Nereus lo miró con la esperanza prendiendo en sus ojos - ¡Eso quiere decir qué podemos ser amigos! ¡Al fin ha accedido!

- No tanto – puntualizó Albus – Me ha dicho que no deberá convertirse en costumbre, eso de hablar y vernos.

- Bueno, pero nos deja, ¿no? Podemos hacerlo.

- Si, podemos. Pero nada de pasarse… o me arrancará la cabeza.

Pese a la seriedad que Albus trató de imprimir en su rostro, Nereus pudo ver tras esa mascara de control una emoción genuina, la alegría. Esa misma alegría estaba dentro de él, explotando por todas partes: podía ser amigo de Albus. Su padre lo permitía. Podía verle y podían hablar… sentía tanto alivio que creyó que iba a reventar. Estaba tan emocionado que en un arrebato no pudo controlarse y abrazó a Albus por la cintura. El _Gryffindor_ no supo que hacer durante varios segundos, pero finalmente se contagió un poco de la emoción del _Slytherin_ y correspondió a su abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, la cara de Nereus había quedado a escasos centímetros de la suya, al haberse tenido que inclinar para abrazarle. Tanta cercanía puso nervioso a Albus, que inmediatamente se separó.

- Yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya ya. Tu padre estará a punto de llegar y tu madre tiene razón: a él no le gustará nada que yo esté aquí, aunque haya permitido que seamos amigos.

Estuvo a un paso de marcharse, cuando de pronto sintió que Nereus lo cogía rápidamente de la mano, usando las dos para abarcar la suya: el muchacho no había podido soportar la idea de que él se fuera tan pronto, cuando apenas si volvían a verse después de Dios sabia cuanto tiempo y aún después de que le hubiera dado esa estupenda noticia. Su padre por fin había cedido un poco en consentir sus relaciones y él no podía irse y dejarlo así, tan de improviso.

- Albus, por favor no te vayas. Quédate un rato más, no me dejes.

Fue tan impactante su lamento que el joven Potter no pudo negarse. Se vio impulsado a hacerlo y volvió a abrazarle, sin importarle el haber sorprendido a Nereus con su gesto y diciéndose a sí mismo que debía dejarle enseguida porque un contacto tan cercano ponía en peligro demasiadas cosas que él amaba en esa escuela.

Por desgracia – o por suerte, según que opinión – todos los sentimientos que lo habían carcomido durante el fin de semana desde que presenció la espectacular caída de Nereus desde su escoba eligieron precisamente ese momento para salir a la superficie y lo hicieron todos juntos… los jóvenes se separaron y de nuevo sus rostros quedaron inconvenientemente cerca.

_No lo hagas. No, no lo hagas. Lo estropearás, no lo hagas_.

Pero lo hizo. No importa cuantas veces se lo repitiera a sí mismo o la cantidad de veces en que intentara pensar en Hilton, en Nereus – no, en Nereus no, eso le perjudicaba – y en el padre de Nereus, que estaba a punto de venir y acompañado por su esposa y la señora Pomfrey, además. Era una locura, si los pillaban…

El beso duró tan poco que nadie tuvo tiempo de enterarse de lo que había sucedido, salvo ellos dos. Albus inclinó la cabeza pese a todos los impedimentos que se autoimpuso y término besando a Nereus, que se quedó estupefacto por que fuera el otro y no él el que iniciara el beso. Estaba pensando en hacerlo – y en las consecuencias que dicha acción tendría – cuando de pronto su amigo tomó la iniciativa por él… aunque no pensaba negarse. Y parecía que esa intención estaba lo más lejos posible del cerebro de Albus, a juzgar por como lo abrazó – era como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar. Desde luego Nereus no pensaba hacerlo y menos estando en esa agradable situación – y lo estrechó contra sí con fuerza mientras su lengua se abría paso hasta contactar de pleno con la suya.

Nereus seguía sin tener experiencia en esas lides y sabía que se debía de notar, pero eso no ayudó a detenerlo: enredó sus manos en el cabello profuso de Albus y se entregó sin oponer resistencia a sus caricias. Fue un momento álgido entre ellos, pues ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de cansarse del otro. Este beso fue más largo que el anterior y eso a ambos les gustaba, aunque una pequeña parte del cerebro de uno de ellos se empeñara en negar la evidencia.

Precisamente esa parte fue la que logró despertar a Albus de su ensueño de deseo y lo hizo apartarse de Nereus, aunque no lo tuvo tan fácil, ya que el chico se aferro a él, negándose a dejarle ir.

- Albus – jadeó contra su cuello, con voz ronca y el susodicho estuvo a punto de caer otra vez en su propia trampa.

- No… Nereus… basta – lo soltó, jadeante – Sabes que esto no puede ser.

Se alejó de él y salió a paso rápido de la estancia, casi corriendo, dejando a Nereus en su cama, sumido en la más profunda desesperación.

- ¡No! – lo oyó cuando ya se iba y el tono lastimero con que pronunció sus palabras casi pudo con él - ¿¡Por qué siempre me tienes que hacer lo mismo!?

Prefirió no contestar. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Había sido un estúpido. No había debido besarle… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

En la puerta se cruzó con los Snape, que caminaban a paso raudo hacia la enfermería, con la señora Pomfrey detrás. El señor Snape lo miró de arriba debajo de tal manera que Albus no pudo soportarlo – se le debía notar en la cara, sin duda: la vergüenza y la excitación con frecuencia se le reflejaban en el rostro como si de un espejo de tratara, maldita sea – y huyó corriendo de su presencia.

Un segundo antes de entrar, Severus acarició su bastón, pensando en que algo raro había pasado y que aquello tenía como protagonista a Potter y seguramente a su hijo también.

_¿Que demonios es esto?_ – se preguntó, desconfiado.

Pero las peticiones de vía libre de la señora Pomfrey lo sacaron bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar a la enfermera pasar... pero para sus adentros siguió meditando acerca del dudoso comportamiento del chico Potter.

* * *

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre _Hogwarts_. Las primeras estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo mientras, en la solitaria torre de _Gryffindor_, uno de los miembros de la casa se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando con ojos entristecidos hacia el techo de dosel.

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ello. Desde que salió a escape de la enfermería, después de besar a Nereus, no había parado de darle vueltas a ese asunto… y a todo lo que aparejaba. Aquel beso había despertado cosas dentro de él que creía desterradas, cosas que se había esforzado en ocultar y hasta llegados a extremo, a ignorar, pero que irremediablemente no estaban lejos de su corazón ni mucho menos. La experiencia lo demostraba.

_He sido un estúpido_ – pensó, abatido – _Todo este tiempo intentando evadirme de lo que siento, tratando de que no se notara, escondiéndolo dentro de mí mismo para que no saliera a flote y tener que admitir que… admitir… que…_

Se había enamorado de Nereus.

No había negativa posible, ni batalla permisible, ni escondite donde enterrarlo todo y olvidar. No había nada de eso en torno al asunto que más lo atormentaba desde hacía semanas. Para eso tan solo existía la aceptación, la resignación… y el amor. Amaba a Nereus, ¿por qué negarlo? ¿Acaso seguía pensando qué podría? ¿Qué era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir y no acabar sucumbiendo a los sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca?

_Admítelo, Albus_ – se dijo, suspirando – _Tarde o temprano caerás. Es más, ya lo has hecho. Has caído tan profundo en su foso que no podrás salir jamás o al menos en muchísimo tiempo_.

No valía la pena ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de dejar de meditar acerca de ello. No podía parar de hacerlo y una vez aceptada la sentencia - y la imposibilidad de apelar para conseguir otra respuesta, pues esta era imposible - lo único que le quedaba por hacer era resignarse y actuar en consecuencia.

Tenía que decírselo a Hilton.

Su pareja tenía derecho a saber que estaba dispuesto a cortar su relación con él. Sintiendo lo que sentía por Nereus, Albus no podía seguir siendo el compañero de Hilton, no deseaba hacerle daño y sabía que terminaría por hacérselo si continuaban en esa situación: lo que había experimentado al besar a Nereus había sido demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, sabía que si no cortaba pronto por lo sano – no podría dejar a Nereus para favorecer a Hilton, a partir de ese momento nunca podría – acabaría dañando a las personas que quería. Prefería romper con Hilton antes que serle infiel. No estaba hecho para las traiciones y no iba a empezar a inmiscuirse ahora en un arte que lo repelía, había demasiadas cosas queridas para él en juego como para estropearlo.

Como ya pasara a lo largo de la tarde, la culpabilidad volvió para hacerle sentir ruin y miserable. Había labrado tantos sueños junto a Hilton para después de la escuela… ¿cómo se atrevía a romperlos ahora, solo por lo qué sentía respecto a otro muchacho? ¿Qué iba a hacer con el amor que Hilton le profesaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer con esas expectativas de abandonar juntos _Hogwarts_ con inmejorables notas? ¿Y con su esperanza de compartir pronto vivienda? ¿De encontrar ambos un trabajo qué les gustase y les permitiera vivir sin penalidades? ¿Y su mutua ilusión de formalizarse como pareja?

Iba a estropearlo todo. Iba a romper sus sueños, a desgarrarlos, a tirarlos por la borda… especialmente los de Hilton. Él, que tanta confianza había puesto en su persona, tantas ganas como tenía de llevar su vida y su futuro a su lado. Cuantas cosas habían prometido compartir cuando salieran finalmente del colegio…

_Eso ya no puede ser _– reflexionó Albus – _No lo escogí yo, no lo he hecho adrede_. _Yo no deseaba enamorarme de Nereus, solo quería ser su amigo, yo… amaba a Hilton. Le amaba tanto como él me ama a mí_.

Por eso debía de ser honesto con su pareja, tanto como pudiera. Aguardaría a que regresara de cenar y lo abordaría a solas para discutir el tema con él y cerrar ese episodio de una vez para siempre.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Hilton atravesó la puerta del dormitorio – solo, afortunadamente – apenas media hora después. Al verle allí, ambos se miraron y el pelirrojo entró sin decir nada en la estancia, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia su cama.

- Hilton – Albus se irguió para hablarle – Tengo algo que decirte.

El pelirrojo suspiró y sin mirarle siquiera comenzó a desnudarse para ponerse la ropa de dormir.

- Hilton, sé que me has oído – Albus se levantó y se le acercó – Por favor, tengo que hablarte.

- Creo que ya nos lo dijimos todo, la otra tarde – replicó el pelirrojo, hermético – No tenemos nada más de lo que hablar, no pienso disculparme, así que déjame en paz.

- No te he buscado para que te disculparas – oyendo estas palabras Hilton lo miró, extrañado – Tenemos que hablar.

Había algo tan raro en los ojos de Albus que el pelirrojo se preocupó. Vio allí una tristeza que nunca había vislumbrado e inmediatamente su rencor hacia él se disipó y la exasperación lo abandonó, dando paso solo al deseo de saber que lo perturbaba.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Qué pasa, Albus?

La mirada de su compañero se llenó de desolación y algo brillante los hizo resaltar, hasta el punto de asustar al otro.

- Cielo – lo agarró por los hombros - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Hilton – Albus lo miró con entristecida solemnidad – Quiero romper.

Al principio Hilton no fue capaz de entenderlo. Las palabras no le entraron en la cabeza ¿Romper? ¿Romper con qué? Hasta que no se dio cuenta de que su pareja quería decir romper su relación con él no comprendió la magnitud de las cosas.

- ¿¡Qué!? – lo soltó - ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Por qué!? No puede ser por lo de Nereus, fue solo una pelea – alegó, desesperado – Hemos salido de discusiones peores, Albus, tú lo sabes. No hay motivo para dejarlo.

- Si lo hay, Hilton.

- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué?! ¿Qui-quieres qué me disculpe? ¿Intentas presionarme para qué lo haga? – Albus negó con la cabeza, muy serio - ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que pasa!? ¡Mierda, Albus, puedo pedirte perdón si quieres, pero no sueñes con qué me disculpe delante del _Slytherin_ porque sabes que no lo haré y tampoco estoy dispuesto a decir que me arrepiento, porque sabes que no es verdad! - espetó – No daré mi brazo a torcer a ese respecto.

- Sé que no lo harás – suspiró Albus – Lo lamento, pero sé que no lo harás y no voy a pedírtelo. La razón por la que quiero cortar es otra… aunque también tiene que ver con Nereus.

Sabía el efecto que tendrían estas palabras en su novio y fue exactamente el que él había predicho en su mente: Hilton emitió un enfadado gruñido que reveló su estado reciente de celos.

- ¿¡Qué pasa con ese _Slytherin_ cabrón!? ¡Ya ha conseguido embaucarte, ¿eh?! ¡Vas a dejarme por él, ¿verdad?! ¡Habla!

- No voy a irme con él después de cortar, si es a eso a lo que te refieres – dijo Albus, procurando mantener la calma porque sabía que el pelirrojo no lo haría – No estoy seguro de los sentimientos de Nereus: sé que le gusto, pero no puedo confiar en que me ame. Es demasiado joven y podría estar equivocándose. Podría no ser más que una ilusión y no quiero que ninguno de los dos nos hagamos daño con esto.

- ¿¡Y entonces por qué me dejas!? ¿¡Si no es para irte corriendo con él, por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, Albus!? ¿¡Acaso te divierte!?

- ¡Por supuesto qué no me divierte! – exclamó Albus - ¿Crees qué lo hago sin más, que para mí es fácil? Esto no es nada sencillo. Me ha costado mucho decidirme.

- ¿¡Y por qué lo has hecho!? ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¿¡Qué te impulsa a acabar con lo nuestro, si no es ese _Slytherin_ metomentodo!?

- Quiero a Nereus. Lo he descubierto hoy y no puedo seguir con esto si estoy enamorado de él. Ya no es seguro que no pueda perder la cabeza si lo tengo cerca y no quiero que lo nuestro acabe con una infidelidad – explicó – Sabes que no soy de esos.

- Te equivocas, Albus – Hilton se había envarado y ese gesto presagiaba problemas. Más problemas aún de los que acarreaba el hecho de que no le siguiera gritando – Lo nuestro acabó hace tiempo y precisamente se terminó por una infidelidad tuya – lo miró muy fijamente - Empezaste a verte con ese _Slytherin_, sin prestar oído a mis consejos y desde ese momento lo nuestro empezó a resquebrajarse. Y encima vas y te besas con él en los terrenos…

- ¿¡Cómo sabes tu eso!? – Albus miró asustado a su pareja. Este sonrió socarronamente, haciendo que la evidencia cayera por fin en su sitio - ¿Tú…? ¿Tú nos hiciste la foto? A Nereus y a mí… ¿nos hiciste la foto y se la enviaste a nuestros padres?

- ¡Vaya! – Hilton lo contempló, cruzándose agitado de brazos – No me digas que hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta. Si, Albie, yo hice esas fotos y envié el original a casa del padre de Snape y una copia al trabajo de tu padre – espetó, enfadado – Sabía que Snape alejaría a su hijo de ti y estuve a punto de conseguir lo que quería, cuando me dijiste que el viejo tenía intención de cambiar a su niñato de escuela. Pero todo se estropeó cuando ese entrometido logró convencer a su padre de que lo dejara quedarse en _Hogwarts_… aunque he de admitir que aquella promesa solucionaba el revés de las cosas.

Albus se sintió más tranquilo y aliviado de lo que debería. Se suponía que tendría que sentir estupefacción o algo parecido, pero era incapaz, pues… ¿para que negar que eso ya lo sabía? Había sospechado de Hilton desde el principio, en cuanto el miedo a que el pelirrojo se enterara de su infidelidad con Nereus – si, había sido una infidelidad, aunque una leve ya que solo se había tratado de un beso – lo hizo pensar en cual sería su reacción y a partir de ahí comenzó a sospechar si quizás no había sido su propio compañero el artífice de todo aquel asunto, porque él sin duda conocería las consecuencias de tales actos y como venganza esto le venía muy bien. Tan bien que había estado – según sus propias palabras – a punto de conseguir lo que deseaba: alejar a Nereus de él para siempre.

Pese a todo eso, lo que si sintió Albus fue furia. Lo sublevaba semejante comportamiento en su novio: los había utilizado a ambos – a Nereus y a él – como si fueran monigotes, en un juego del cual solo él saldría satisfecho. En otras palabras, Hilton no solo había actuado solapadamente sino que encima había jugado con ellos, los había utilizado y no le había importado en absoluto que tuvieran que sufrir las consecuencias.

- Eso me costó una discusión con mi padre – declaró Albus, ceñudo – Y a Nereus otra aún más fuerte con el suyo. Estuvieron a punto de cambiarlo de escuela, podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Lo pasé muy mal, pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacerle su padre…

- Ojalá le hubiera hecho algo de verdad – lo cortó Hilton, acercándosele – Quizás una buena paliza le hubiera hecho pensárselo dos veces, antes de quitarme a mi novio.

- Nereus no te ha quitado nada, Hilton. No puedes culparle porque yo me haya enamorado de él, ninguno de los dos lo pedimos, ¿vale? Yo sé que hice mal y me arrepentí muchísimo de haberle besado, pero lo que tú nos has hecho es…

- ¿Qué? ¿Es qué acaso vas a recriminarme? Tienes suerte de que no os hubiera partido por la mitad a los dos, cuando os vi besándoos en los terrenos. ¿O hubieras preferido qué lo hiciera, quizás? – lo dijo con sorna y el enfado de Albus creció aún más.

- No, lo que hubiera preferido en realidad es no haber besado nunca a Nereus. Pero de todos modos, si me hubiera visto obligado a elegir habría preferido que nos pegaras, porque al menos eso habría sido actuar de frente y no lo que tú hiciste. Nos usaste para tu venganza. No nos tuviste ninguna consideración.

- Ah, claro, debería haber pensado más en vosotros. Por supuesto. ¿¡Y yo qué!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Yo tenía que tragarme los cuernos!? ¡Tenía que habérmelos tragado, ¿verdad!? ¿¡Es eso lo qué debería haber hecho!? ¡Dímelo tú qué sabes tanto! ¡Doctor Albus Potter, especializado en peleas por culpa de los cuernos!

- ¡Basta ya, Hilton! ¡Yo también me siento muy mal por lo que hice, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Me he arrepentido durante todo este tiempo! ¡Con mi sufrimiento he pagado todo lo malo qué hice! ¡No me puedes pedir más!

- ¡Y una mierda, puedo pedir todo lo que quiera! ¡Me lo debes, Albus! ¡Por lo qué me hiciste, me lo debes!

- ¡No, yo no te debo nada! ¡No soy culpable por haberme enamorado de otro! ¡Y esto que estoy haciendo lo hago por nuestro bien, porque no quiero caer mas bajo contigo de lo que ya lo he hecho! ¡No pienso cometer una infidelidad completa y por eso lo dejo! ¡Antes de qué haga alguna tontería!

- ¡La tontería ya la has hecho! ¡No has parado de hacer sandeces desde qué se cruzó en nuestro camino ese _Slytherin_! ¡Maldito hijo de puta, cuando le vea lo voy a destrozar! ¡Lo de la _bludger_ va a parecerle una broma, cuando haya acabado con él!

- ¡Ni hablar! – Albus le apuntó con un dedo, rabioso y asustado a la vez. Sabía que Hilton era perfectamente capaz de golpear con saña a Nereus, solo para satisfacer sus ansias de venganza - ¡No vas a ponerle las manos encima! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Si lo haces…!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Si lo hago qué me vas a hacer, Albus!? ¿¡Me vas a pegar!? ¡Ya veo como proteges a ese condenado! ¡Quizás deba dejaros mi cama, ya qué estamos, para que celebréis la gran noche de vuestra liberación! ¡Cuando yo ya no esté en medio, estorbándoos, seguro que os decidís a festejarlo por todo lo alto!

- ¡Ya está bien! – Albus lo empujó con tanta rabia que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer al suelo - ¿¡Es qué crees que el sexo es lo único que quiero de Nereus!?

- ¡Y qué es lo que quieres, Albus, eh?! – Hilton lo enfrentó como un búfalo enfurecido - ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de él!?

¡TODO! Hubiera querido gritarle a la cara a Hilton que de Nereus deseaba tenerlo todo, pero no se atrevió. Apretó los labios para no dejar salir la palabra, por temor a lo que serían capaz de desencadenar esas cuatro letras. Intentó calmarse, las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos y el asunto estaba resultando peor de lo que él mismo se esperaba en un principio.

- Se acabó, Hilton. Ya basta, ya estoy cansado, me voy. Lo nuestro se ha terminado y no pienso discutir más este tema. Se acabó.

Hizo ademán de volverse – pensaba pasar algunas horas lejos de todo aquello, hasta que su compañero se durmiera y luego subir a acostarse, aunque tuviera que madrugar y asistir a las clases con unas ojeras de muerte - pero el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a todo menos a permitirle hacer eso.

- ¿¡Adónde te crees qué vas!? ¡No pienses qué te vas a largar así, dándome como si nada la espalda!

- ¡Vale ya, Hilton! ¡He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir! ¡Se ha terminado!

- ¡No! ¡Tú habrás dicho mucho, pero yo apenas he empezado! – se quejó el pelirrojo - ¡Y me vas a oír! ¡Me da igual toda la prisa que tengas en reunirte con ese imbécil!

- ¡No voy a reunirme con Nereus, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?! ¡Y no hables así de él! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a insultarle!

- ¡Tengo todos los derechos qué me de a mí la gana y le insultaré cuanto me plazca!

- ¡Hilton, te lo advierto, no pienso consentirlo! ¡No permitiré que te metas con él!

- ¡Oh, no, lo siento! – Hilton estaba tan enfadado que sus ojos lanzaban aceradas chispas verde lima. Su sorna era tan hiriente como un cuchillo de monte recién afilado - ¡No quería molestar al señor, insultando a su bella princesita!

- ¡BASTA!

- ¡Oblígame a parar! ¡Vamos, Albus, oblígame si te atreves! ¡Venga! – lo empujó de nuevo, para provocarle – ¡A ver si eres tan valiente como para defender de mí a esa asquerosa puta que te has buscado…!

El puño derecho de Potter se estrelló sin miramientos contra la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo. El impacto hizo que este cayera hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo en el suelo.

- Nunca… jamás… vuelvas… a insultarle – Albus luchaba por controlarse, deseaba partirle la cara a Hilton por atreverse a llamar _puta_ a Nereus y todo lo que ello con llevaba, pero comprendía que hacer eso tan solo le traería más problemas – Ya te advertí que no lo consentiría. No tengo más que hablar, así que déjame en paz… y deja también en paz a Nereus. Porque si le haces algo, te juro que te arrepentirás.

Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de salida. Hilton, incapaz de contener su furia, se levantó raudo del suelo y fue tras él. Lo alcanzó cerca de la puerta y cuando lo obligó a volverse, cuando Albus apenas había tenido tiempo de prepararse para lo que sobrevendría, él alzó su puño izquierdo y le devolvió el golpe, acertándole de lleno en la mandíbula y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Albus se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y quedó despatarrado entre la puerta y la primera de las camas del dormitorio. El puñetazo le había dado directamente en el punto del _knock out_ y después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Hilton entró en sí mismo y lo embargo el pánico y el horror por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Albus! – se arrodilló a su lado. Su compañero estaba inconsciente sin remisión - ¡Santo Dios, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡Le he pegado! Albus… Albus, despierta, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios, espero no haberle hecho daño.

Desesperado, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama, dejándolo tendido allí y contemplándolo con angustia. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Albus? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pegarle? ¿¡Cómo!? Él jamás le habría hecho daño…

_¡Todo por culpa de ese maldito Slytherin!_ _Si no se hubiera metido entre nosotros, nada de esto habría pasado. Albus y yo seguiríamos siendo pareja y yo nunca le habría dado un puñetazo, ni él a mí tampoco. Ese cerdo está siempre dándonos problemas… maldito sea_.

Albus nunca lo perdonaría por eso. Jamás aguantaría que su pareja lo golpeara, igual que no soportaba que le mintieran, le utilizaran, le fueran infiel o se portaran de manera hipócrita con él. Hilton sabía que había incumplido tres de las cinco reglas de oro de su pareja y Albus no se lo perdonaría, mucho menos después de rebasar la regla más estricta… la de los golpes.

Se alejó de la cama. Avergonzado, tiro del cordón para cerrar las cortinas del dosel y luego se fue, abandonando rápidamente la estancia: no se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su compañero cuando este despertara. Su acción lo repelía demasiado y, por eso… Hilton pasó aquella noche en paradero desconocido, fuera de su dormitorio en _Hogwarts_.

* * *

Largos días pasaron desde aquel incidente. El lunes por la mañana se fueron los Snape, pues Nereus ya había salido de la enfermería y ellos no tenían que preocuparse por él, puesto que había salido sano y salvo y su estado físico y anímico era óptimo… a su padre llegó a molestarle que tanta felicidad se le reflejara en la cara. Ya sabía cual era el motivo de que su hijo estuviera tan contento, Potter debía de habérselo dicho.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Nereus salió alegre del _Gran Comedor_ y caminaba sonriente por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a la sala común de su casa. De repente, al pasar por delante de uno de los más recogidos jardines del castillo, le extrañó ver una figura solitaria sentada en uno de los bancos. Se acercó un poco más, curioso y acabó por descubrir que se trataba de Albus.

Aprovechando que había salido el primero del comedor y que por aquella zona no solía pasar mucha gente, se le acercó al instante para interesarse por cual era su razón para ocultarse ahí.

- Albus.

El joven se dio la vuelta. Lo miró sorprendido durante un momento.

- Nereus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte – le sonrió débilmente, avanzando hasta sentarse junto a él - ¿Por qué estás tan solo?

- Quería estarlo – respondió Albus, tras una silenciosa pausa – Necesitaba intimidad.

- Ah – el muchacho de _Slytherin_ se retorció metódicamente las manos – Si quieres me voy. No deseo molestarte, si estás reflexionando.

- No, quédate – lo hizo sentarse cuando él apenas se levantaba – No me molestas. Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

- Gracias.

Permanecieron juntos y en silencio durante al menos cinco minutos. Nereus se moría de ganas porque Albus hablara y le contara que era lo que lo tenía en semejante estado: medio agitado y sin abrir la boca para nada. Pero entendía que debía esperar. No debía precipitarse o podía hacer que Albus se sintiera violento y entonces no le contaría nada.

Y por encima de todo, él necesitaba saber.

- Albus, estás muy callado – declaró, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro quizás no fuese a hablar en toda la noche. No podía pasarse tanto rato ahí - ¿Te importaría contarme que te ocurre?

El moreno lo observó y en sus ojos había tristeza. Nereus sintió que algo le saltaba por dentro y sus ganas de conocer la situación de Albus se hicieron más intensas. Era evidente que su amigo estaba sufriendo por algo y no pensaba irse de ahí sin averiguar el por qué.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – suspiró el _Gryffindor_ – Nada, son cosas mías.

- ¿No quieres contármelo? – inquirió Nereus, posando una mano sobre la de él.

- Nereus, no… - Albus chasqueó la lengua – Es solo que estos días las cosas no me van nada bien. He tenido problemas.

- ¿Con Hilton? – Albus se volvió a mirarlo muy rápido. Nereus tragó saliva – Ralph me ha dicho que os habéis peleado. Dice que esta vez ha sido muy fuerte la bronca… dice que Hilton me culpa a mí y que está muy cabreado.

- Es verdad – suspiró de nuevo – Lo hemos dejado, Nereus. He roto con él – una sonrisa amplia y hermosa se formó en el rostro de Snape, sonrisa que rápidamente ocultó, al darse cuenta de que estaba alegrándose mientras Albus sufría. Eso no estaba nada bien – Desde lo de nuestro beso… - al observarle se encontró con los abiertos ojazos del chico y no lo pudo soportar. Toda esa expectación y la esperanza en su mirada – Tuvimos una pelea horrenda y ya es definitivo: hemos cortado. El hoy ha tratado de disculparse y me ha pedido volver, pero yo no estoy dispuesto. Lo nuestro ya murió hace tiempo, estaba decayendo antes de que tú aparecieras – confesó, cabizbajo – Desgraciadamente, es así.

- Albus… - Nereus quería hacer algo por consolarle, lo que fuera. Él podía sentirse feliz por lo que su compañero acababa de decirle, pero no se sentía en modo alguno contento al verlo sufrir de esa manera, así que estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos para centrarse en los de él – Lo lamento mucho. Yo no deseaba meterme entre vosotros, de veras. Tú lo sabes. Siento mucho que sufras por todo esto. Si puedo hacer algo por ti… - lo agarró de la mano y lo miró fijamente, con sus bellos ojos azules aguardando una respuesta.

- Gracias, Nereus. Pero me temo que no puedes hacer nada. Ahora he de tomarme un tiempo para superar esto y va a ser muy difícil hacerlo solo – afirmó – Ralph estará a mi lado, pero también estará junto a Hilton, porque es amigo de ambos y siempre es igual: él ha estado en medio de nosotros desde el principio y es el que ha actuado de mensajero reconciliador entre los dos en todas nuestras peleas… pero no dejaré que interprete ese papel en esta. Mi relación con Hilton está abortada y perdida. No volveré con él.

- Bueno, Albus, sabes que yo te apoyo – dijo Nereus, mirándolo muy serio – No estás solo en esto. Yo estaré contigo, somos amigos. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que superes esta mala racha.

Albus le sonrió. Nereus dejó salir aquella sonrisa que llevaba guardando para sí desde que supo lo de la ruptura con Hilton. Viéndole sonreír, Albus supo que tenía su amistad y su consuelo garantizados, pero también supo otra cosa: supo que Nereus quizás intentara permanecer a su lado como algo más que como amigo, aún desafiando la asegurada furia de su padre si se llegase a enterar.

- Nereus… antes de que te formes una idea equivocada, quiero dejarte algo bien claro respecto a este asunto. Aunque haya cortado con Hilton y no piense regresar con él, tampoco pienses que voy a iniciar ningún tipo de relación contigo que vaya más allá de la amistad, ¿de acuerdo? – el joven se puso serio – Puede que ya no tenga novio, pero eso no quiere decir que esté preparado para enrollarme contigo, ¿vale? No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada.

Snape tragó saliva una vez más, rota su ilusión en mil pedazos y abierta su mente ahora a toda comprensión de índole racional. En otras palabras, se sintió bajar rápidamente de la nube para tocar con los pies la fría y dura tierra.

- Yo… - retiró sus manos de la de Albus – No lo había pensado. Te aseguro que no… - cuando los ojos solemnemente claros de su amigo lo enfocaron directamente, perdió todo el hilo de su excusa – Lo siento – bajó la cabeza, abatido – Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta, de veras, lo lamento. Yo… que vergüenza.

Se aparto de él. Albus suspiró y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Nereus se irguió y lo miró sorprendido, pues en modo alguno esperaba un contacto tan íntimo de parte de su amigo en esas circunstancias.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Nereus. Eres humano.

- Perdona.

- No, perdóname tú. Al hablarte de esto debería haber tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos.

- Yo tampoco he pensado demasiado en los tuyos – manifestó Nereus – Me recreaba más en los míos.

- Te comprendo.

Nereus sonrió un poquito.

- Esto podría hacernos estar más unidos – dijo – Y ahora que mi padre permite nuestra amistad…

- Tienes razón, al menos te tengo a ti. Ralph solo podrá estar a medias.

- Me da algo de pena – confesó Nereus – El pobre tendrá que estar en medio de vosotros y los dos sois sus amigos. Esto le afectará.

- Probablemente. Pero al menos ya está acostumbrado. Sabe evadirse muy bien de los problemas que soportarnos a los dos le reporta – rió un poco y Nereus rió con él. Después de un momento, Albus volvió a ponerse muy serio – Durante nuestra pelea, Hilton admitió que había sido él el de las fotos – Nereus lo miró asombrado – Fue por venganza: nos vio besándonos en los terrenos y se enfadó muchísimo… y en vez de darnos una paliza, decidió hacer eso.

El _Slytherin_ no tardo mucho en rebelarse.

- ¡Qué ruin! ¡Todo lo qué hemos pasado y por su culpa! Estuvimos separados, mi padre me sacó a rastras de aquí, estuve a punto de no regresar nunca a _Hogwarts_…

- Lo sé, yo estoy tan indignado con él como lo estas tú. No creo que pueda perdonarle en muchísimo tiempo, si es que lo hago – declaró – Y esa es una de las razones por las que no pienso volver con él: no puedo ser el novio de nadie que sea capaz de hacer sufrir así la gente, aún teniendo un buen motivo. Incluso si nos hubiera dado una paliza a ambos me hubiera sentido mejor. Al menos eso era algo que puedo aceptar que me mereciera…

- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Tú no te mereces nada y mucho menos eso! – saltó Nereus, sorprendido. Se puso en pie – Hilton se ha comportado como un auténtico traidor, ha jugado con nosotros. Y dice que te quiere tanto… ni siquiera se ha preocupado por ti. También te perjudicó con lo de la foto: tu padre discutió contigo.

- No fue una discusión muy dura, realmente – meditó Albus – Hilton ya sabía que mi padre es una persona muy tolerante y que no me haría nada por ser homosexual y así fue. En realidad solo estaba enfadado porque yo me estuviera besando contigo – suspiró – He de admitir que Hilton tenía razón en lo que me dijo. No me hizo daño apenas, descontando lo que tuve que sufrir por ti. Pero en cuanto a mí mismo, en verdad no me pasó nada.

- ¡No le defiendas! ¡Me parece el colmo, qué encima de todo lo que nos ha hecho tú te esfuerces en comprenderle!

- Es que lo hago, Nereus. Le comprendo. No tiene perdón, pero si justificación. Yo le traicioné, tenía derecho a vengarse.

- ¡No tenía derecho a nada! ¡Tú no me besaste, lo hice yo solito!

- Y yo lo permití, es más, te seguí el juego.

- ¡Eso no es culpa tuya! – Nereus se sentía tremendamente violento e indignado por el hecho de que Albus fuera capaz de culparse en parte por lo sucedido y que encima defendiera tanto a Hilton. Aún lo seguía queriendo - ¡Él no puede culparte por sentirte atraído por mí y, además, tú cortaste el beso! ¡Y me paraste los pies! ¡Su acción contra ti no está justificada!

- No actuó contra mí, Nereus.

- Por supuesto que si. Desde luego no te hizo tanto daño como a mí, pero te lo hizo – lo apuntó con un dedo retórico – No deberías defenderle, no tiene derecho a contar con tu piedad en esto.

- No puedo culparle del todo si entiendo por qué lo hizo – aclaró Albus – Sé que puede no tener perdón, pero le comprendo y no voy a condenarle si no lo considero justo.

- ¿¡Y consideras más justo eximirle en parte de su culpa!? ¡Me importa un rábano las motivaciones que tuviera, hizo mal! ¡Y me revienta qué tú le defiendas! – gritó.

- ¡Basta! – Albus se levantó, también enfadado - ¡Estás celoso, Nereus! ¡Ya he aguantado reproches suficientes de ese tipo y no pienso soportarlos más! ¡Si Hilton, aún siendo mi novio, no tenía derecho a hacérmelos, tú lo tienes menos! ¡No pienso consentir qué ambos me tratéis como si os perteneciera! ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie, ¿me entiendes?! ¡Me pertenezco a mí mismo y ninguno de vosotros dos va a cambiar eso! ¡No lo consentiré!

- Albus…

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¡Perdóname! – había empezado aquello en un estado casi visceral, pero la apasionada diatriba de su amigo lo había cortado en seco. Mientras el otro le gritaba se había dado cuenta de que tenía toda la razón: estaba siendo tan egoísta como para tomarse con su persona libertades que no le concernían. Albus no era su novio, no podía exigirle fidelidad, ni mucho menos que olvidase todo el amor que había sentido por Hilton en el pasado. Apenas hacía unas horas que lo habían dejado, ¿cómo pretendía qué Albus ya no sintiera nada por el que durante más de dos años había sido su pareja? – Tienes razón, discúlpame, estaba celoso. Soy un imbécil, Albus, lo siento. No quería ponerte en esta situación… soy estúpido, perdona… ¡cabeza de mandril! – se espetó a sí mismo y comenzó a golpearse con la mano en la frente como un elfo doméstico.

Albus acudió enseguida a detenerlo.

- Deja de hacer tonterías – resopló – Francamente, te has comportado como un crío, Nereus. No pienso consentirte esos celos, ni a ti ni a nadie. No me gusta que me traten como si fuera una pertenencia. No lo soy, ¿me entiendes? No lo soy.

- Si… claro… perdona – Nereus estaba realmente arrepentido – Discúlpame, Albus. No volverá a pasar.

- Más te vale.

El de _Gryffindor_ quedó de pie frente a él, balanceándose agitado sobre las puntas de sus pies. Nereus, retorciéndose las manos, pensaba en algo que pudiera hacer disipar el enfado de su amigo. No deseaba que acabaran la noche con Albus enfadado con él. No soportaría meter la pata de esa manera, cuando hacía tan poco que habían podido reanudar su amistad. Si la fastidiaba era capaz de pasarse la noche en vela, arrepintiéndose de haberla cagado…

Fue por culpa de un destello. Albus giró la cabeza y la luz secreta de la luna alumbró algo que hasta ese entonces Nereus no había tenido oportunidad de ver.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cara? – se acercó a él y ante la sorpresa de Albus por su pregunta, el _Slytherin_ pudo examinar el rostro de su compañero y captar perfectamente el moratón que había en su mejilla - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te has caído? – Albus se desprendió de él - ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

- No es nada. Fue un accidente – alegó.

- ¿¡Accidente!? Pero, Albus, tienes la mejilla morada e hinchada. ¿Es por eso por lo qué no has aparecido hoy por clase? – inquirió, intrigado – Ralph me dijo que pretextaste estar enfermo.

- Lo estaba – espetó Albus – Me dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Y lo de tu mejilla que es?

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, Nereus. Déjame en paz – intentó alejarse de él, pero el otro lo persiguió.

- No pienso hacerlo. Dime ahora mismo que te ha pasado ¿Por qué tienes la mejilla como la tienes? Te has caído, ¿eh? ¿Te has dado un golpe? – ante la negativa a contestar de su amigo una idea horrenda no tardó demasiado en formarse dentro de su mente - ¿¡Te han golpeado!? ¡Albus! ¿Te han pegado? Hilton…

- ¡No! ¡Ya basta, Nereus! No ha pasado nada… deja de hacer conjeturas absurdas.

En cualquier otra circunstancia el de _Slytherin_ habría accedido a dar su brazo a torcer para no importunar a Albus, pero esta vez fue tan rápida la negativa del moreno que no le cupo la menor duda de que sus suposiciones, por increíbles que parecieran, eran ciertas.

- ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Te ha pegado! – y de pronto la magnitud de los hechos se acoplaron como un perfecto puzzle en su mente y su genio estalló - ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA SE HA ATREVIDO A PONERTE LA MANO ENCIMA, LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!

- ¡NO! – Albus lo contuvo, pues el joven parecía bien dispuesto a salir a buscar en ese preciso momento a Hilton para cumplir su amenaza – ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó! – empujo a Nereus y lo amonestó con un rabioso dedo – ¡Estoy harto de todo este asunto, déjalo estar!

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Si ese cabrón cree que puede pegarte y que yo voy a permitírselo, anda listo! ¡Le voy a partir la cara! ¡Lo aplastaré…!

- ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada! ¡Ya está bien de darle bombo a este tema, lo qué quiero es descansar de él!

- ¡Pero, Albus…!

- ¡Ni Albus, ni nada! ¡Lo del golpe pasó, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Hilton ya se ha disculpado y yo lo he perdonado y punto! ¡No pienso hablar más de ello y tampoco quiero que tú me lo menciones! ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Nereus sintió crecer su furia hasta que le ardieron las orejas, pero se contuvo. Aunque le reventara, aquel era un asunto privado de Albus y ni siquiera como amigo podía tomar cartas en el asunto, si él no le dejaba… despreciable Hilton, ya se encargaría de ponerle las cosas claras, como Snape que se apellidaba. Iba a enseñarle a no tener las manos tan largas, el asunto acababa de convertirse en personal.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Nereus – le llegó la voz impaciente de Albus - Me has entendido, ¿si o no?

- Si, te he entendido.

- Muy bien – Albus apretó los puños a los costados, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero – Y ahora más vale que nos vayamos los dos a la cama: son casi las nueve, yo estoy cansado y tú tienes toque de queda, así que venga, te acompañaré hasta las mazmorras.

- Puedo ir solo, gracias. Y no nos conviene que nos vean juntos.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.

Considerablemente menos enfadados que antes, pero todavía con el gusanillo de la discordia dentro de cada uno de ellos, Albus y Nereus se separaron en el jardín y tomando caminos separados se encaminaron cada uno hacia su casa, a descansar.

Al día siguiente se encontrarían a la hora del recreo, en el lugar de siempre, para arreglar las cosas.


	17. Capítulo 17

**XVII**

Con una impaciencia que no había cambiado pese a los años transcurridos, Fred Weasley se acercó a la chimenea y vertió un puñado de polvos _Flú_ en ella, asomando acto seguido la cabeza entre las llamaradas verdes que se formaron en el hogar.

- ¡Marion! ¡Marion, cielo, estás ahí!

- ¡Freddy! – el hombre, sonriente, acudió raudo hasta él – Perdona la tardanza, estoy haciendo la cena.

- Mmmm, ya la estoy oliendo – alegó el pelirrojo, sonriente - ¿Es pato a la naranja o yo lo sueño?

- Es pato a la naranja – asintió Marion – Tengo una cena de negocios esta noche en casa: algunos representantes de una empresa con la que la mía quiere tratar y el encargado de organizar el encuentro no ha hecho tanto como debía.

- O sea, ¿qué vas a tener que aguantar a un montón de vejestorios ejecutivos en casa, un viernes por la noche? – su pareja asintió, resignada - ¿Quién ha sido el estúpido que ha metido la pata? ¿Y por qué te cargan el muerto a ti? ¿No había ningún otro?

- Yo soy el recurso de emergencia – comentó Marion, con una débil sonrisa – Le encargaron la reunión a Martin Clarendon, pero es un incompetente. Decidió que podía esperar hasta última hora para preparar el encuentro y, como siempre, el tiempo se le echó encima. Para colmo, tuvo un accidente al preparar una poción contra los dolores de cabeza crónicos que sufre y ahora está en _San Mungo_, tratándose de una intoxicación por _Gringabella_. El jefe acudió desesperado a mí, pero no me quejo: me darán un plus por las molestias y me pagarán las horas extra… y si consigo esta cuenta, me podrían tener en cuenta para el próximo ascenso.

Ante tal posibilidad Fred sonrió, olvidando ya el hecho de que a su novio lo retuvieran en casa en pleno fin de semana para que diera una cena estúpida de negocios entre empresas. Marion deseaba desde hacía mucho un ascenso y se estaba trabajando muy duro para conseguirlo. Ambos se sentirían muy orgullosos si al final lo conseguía.

- Me alegro de que al menos te compensen bien. Y recuerda, si te pagan menos de una bolsa de _galeones_…

- … no vale la pena trabajar – concluyo Marion y juntos sonrieron.

- Mi cuñada Hermione habló conmigo esta mañana – comentó Fred, tras una pausa - De pasada, me dio recuerdos para ti.

- Gracias. Dáselos también a ella de mi parte. Todas tus cuñadas son bastante simpáticas, pero Hermione en concreto me cayó muy bien.

- Si, cuando no está dando órdenes, es un encanto – bromeó – Y no tiene prejuicios con casi nada. Ya te conté lo de la _PEDDO_, ¿verdad?

Marion asintió.

- Hace falta mucho valor y trabajo para sacar adelante una organización como esa. La esclavitud de los elfos domésticos es un elemento arraigado en la cultura mágica… pero tu cuñada ha sabido usar sus armas para erradicarla y a pesar de todos sus detractores, ha hecho un gran trabajo – alabó – Personalmente, yo soy de los que la apoyan: nunca he aprobado la esclavitud de ninguna clase.

- Ruega porque ella no te oiga decir eso, cariño – le advirtió Fred, retórico – Te afiliaría enseguida.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no? Me sentiría honrado de poder contribuir a salvaguardar los derechos concedidos a los elfos.

Fred lo miró casi horrorizado. Era una expresión muy semejante a la de su hermano Ron, la primera vez que oyó hablar de ello a la que años después terminaría por convertirse en su esposa: el pequeño de los varones Weasley se había sentido totalmente desconcertado ante el discurso de su amiga Hermione, considerando imposible llevar a cabo semejante organización, pero con el paso del tiempo los afiliados a la _PEDDO_ se habían multiplicado y sus objetivos básicos se habían conseguido. Además, los ideales de su mujer con respecto al tema habían logrado calar en las mentes mágicas de ambos bandos, lo que era de por sí toda una hazaña: brujas, magos y elfos domésticos ya se estaban poniendo de acuerdo acerca de cual era su lugar en el mundo mágico que compartían y cómo debían de ser sus relaciones… con su tesón, Hermione incluso había conseguido que Dobby - el elfo liberado por su amigo Harry en su segundo año de escuela - se prestara para ejercer como emblema de la liberación de sus congéneres, al ser él el primer elfo doméstico eximido de la tiranía de sus amos sin que el hecho le produjera tristeza en absoluto… Dobby había aceptado su separación de la familia Malfoy como un auténtico don.

- Es mejor que dejemos el tema – arguyó Fred, sonriente – Si tengo que oírte hablar de la _PEDDO_ acabaré muerto de extenuación: con Hermione siempre acabo medio dormido. No soporto los discursos largos, lo siento.

- Entonces no te aburriré – replicó Marion – Tan solo dile a tu cuñada que si desea tener un afiliado más en su organización, puede contar conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

Fred rogó porque, al contacto con Hermione, su novio no se volviera también un entusiasta defensor de la causa, porque si tenía que soportarle también a él soltando peroratas…

- ¿Cómo va lo de tu hermano Percy? – preguntó de repente Marion, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones – ¿Él y tu hermano Ron siguen en sus trece?

En este punto el pelirrojo suspiró, abatido.

- Con Percy necesitaremos tiempo. Ron no muestra tanta resistencia… mi cuñada Hermione se ha encargado de habar con él - sonrió – De momento no da muestras de excesivo desagrado, aunque sospecho que aún le falta algo de tiempo para superarlo… pero Percy es otro cantar: él es mucho más conservador y me temo que no acepta de buen grado lo nuestro.

Sombras de pesar se dibujaron en la cara de Marion y Fred, al verlas, se sintió culpable y a la vez enfadado. Enfadado con su hermano, por ser tan intolerante y anticuado. ¿Qué más le daba aceptar que uno de sus hermanos era gay y tenía pareja? ¿Acaso eso dañaba su concepción de la _familia perfecta_? Ellos jamás habían sido perfectos.

- No debes alterarte por él – lo alentó, serio – Percy siempre ha sido igual, es un remilgado. Si por mí fuera, jamás lo habría tenido de hermano. Si vieras lo que nos hizo pasar a la familia, hace casi veintiséis años…

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Marion sintió una repentina curiosidad. ¿La animosidad entre Fred y su hermano mayor databa de hacía tanto tiempo?

- Fue al comenzar la guerra contra… contra Voldemort – hizo una mueca al pronunciar aquel nombre, largamente olvidado y enterrado en la memoria de todas las brujas y magos – El ministro, un idiota bueno-para-nada llamado Cornelius Fudge, intentó tapar el regreso de Voldemort y comenzó a desacreditar en los medios de comunicación a Albus Dumbledore, el director de _Hogwarts_ y a nuestro amigo Harry Potter. Y Percy, ese hipócrita, lameculos, besapies, falso, rastrero, mentiroso, traidor, interesado…

- Fred – lo cortó Marion, sorprendido por la lista de insultos que su pareja era capaz de esgrimir contra su hermano en menos de un minuto – Ya capto el mensaje. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hizo Percy que tanto te afecta?

- ¡Se puso de parte de su jefe! – afirmó Fred – Renegó de nuestra familia, nos abandonó y le dijo a mi padre que siempre había sido un perdedor y que él sabía de que lado estaba y que, cuando Dumbledore cayera, si nosotros íbamos detrás, él se encargaría de borrar cualquier lazo que le uniera a nosotros, para que nadie supiera que había pertenecido alguna vez a nuestra familia.

Marion se quedó frío en su sitio, quieto de rodillas delante de la chimenea como si acabaran de echarle un hechizo de inmovilización.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudo decir todo eso? ¿Por qué se puso en contra de tu familia, acaso tu padre no le explicó…?

- Por supuesto que lo hizo. Pero Percy es muy ambicioso – arrugó la comisura de los labios de una manera que no gustó a su pareja, como un animal enfadado al gruñir – Fudge le había dado un puesto como su secretario y estaba que se subía por las paredes, se creyó de verdad que el trabajo se lo dieron para halagarle y premiar su valía. ¡Fudge solo quería espiar a la familia! Y el muy idiota picó el anzuelo como un pez ciego. Que despreciable.

- Si, si que lo fue… pero me parece que es mejor no pensar en eso ahora – suspiró Marion. Veía que el tema no le hacía bien a Freddy, así que debían cortarlo por lo sano. No quería malos recuerdos para él – Dime, cielo, ¿alguna noticia de tu sobrino Albus? Él y yo congeniamos muy bien en _Navidad_ y como también navega en nuestra onda… anda, cuéntame algo de él.

- Bueno. Albus está…

* * *

- … enamorado de Nereus.

Por encima de la taza de té que se estaba tomando, el director espió perspicazmente la expresión en el rostro de la subdirectora. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada frente a él, con una taza idéntica a la suya en sus manos… como casi se había convertido en costumbre, ambos se encontraban en el despacho del director merendando mientras charlaban.

Albus le había contado todo a la subdirectora, ya que la conversación había comenzado a girar en torno a sus ahijados y él ya estaba preocupado por el tema, debido a una conversación que había mantenido recientemente con Albus… necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello y estaba seguro de que podía confiar plenamente en la profesora McGonagall.

La mujer bebió tranquilamente de su taza de té y cuando posó esta sobre su platito miró fijamente a los ojos al director.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – preguntó.

- De momento, solo yo y Albus – respondió Dumbledore – El pobre se siente mal, porque ha tenido que cortar con su novio por eso y… todo ha pasado tan deprisa…

- Comprendo – dijo McGonagall – De todas maneras, Albus ha hecho bien: si quiere a Nereus, no puede seguir adelante con su pareja. No sería justo ni sensato para nadie.

Dumbledore asintió.

- El problema es que ahora Albus se siente culpable y confuso: su noviazgo ha durado casi tres años. Y aunque se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad la relación ya llevaba tiempo coleando… bueno, son años en común, hay sentimientos que no pueden olvidarse fácilmente.

- Nadie le está pidiendo que lo haga, ¿o si? – preguntó McGonagall. El director negó con la cabeza – En mi opinión, Albus ha hecho lo mejor que podía hacer – declaró – Y el siguiente paso es decirle al verdad a Nereus, si es que el muchacho le corresponde.

- Por supuesto que le corresponde – dijo Dumbledore – Puedo afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarme, que Nereus está loco por él.

- ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? – inquirió McGonagall, encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía más té - ¿Snape padre?

- Rematadamente, si – Dumbledore asintió, con pesar – Severus se pone echo una fiera, en cuanto ve que su hijo se acerca a Albus. Él sabe lo que siente su hijo por mi nieto y no confía en él. En Albus, quiero decir.

- Porque es el hijo de Harry – dijo McGonagall, apretando los labios con disgusto.

- Y porque es un _Gryffindor_, además – añadió Dumbledore – Y Nereus es de _Slytherin_.

- Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran amigos, antes de pelearse – dijo McGonagall – La rivalidad entre ambas casas es comprensible, pero absurda, en realidad. No niego que yo misma la he sufrido, sobre todo en tiempos de Severus Snape – volvió a apretar los labios, disgustada – Pero eso solo porque él también participaba. Y, de todas maneras, Severus no debería decidir acerca de algo tan importante para su hijo: él único que tiene poder de decisión en este asunto es el propio Nereus. Y Albus, claro está. Ambos son parte interesada – manifestó.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore. Suspiró – El problema es que Severus no lo ve así… y encima Albus no está seguro de que lo que Nereus siente por él sea verdadero. Cree que podría ser una mera ilusión. Como son tan amigos y Nereus recientemente ha descubierto su homosexualidad…

- ¿Hasta ahora no lo sabía? – inquirió McGonagall, sorprendida - Tiene quince años, ¿a qué estaba esperando?

- Bueno – Dumbledore sonrió – Es que a Nereus la curiosidad por su propia sexualidad le ha sobrevenido ahora, al gustarle por primera vez un chico.

- ¿Y antes no le había gustado ninguno? – Dumbledore negó con la cabeza – A su edad… eso es raro.

El director se encogió de hombros.

- Él ha estado siempre muy metido en sus estudios. Y creo que no le ha dado demasiada importancia porque estaba esperando a que apareciera la chica adecuada, pero, claro – la sonrisa del director se amplió – No era chica, sino chico y hasta que no ha llegado…

- Ya – la profesora McGonagall hizo una mueca – Bueno, ¿pero Albus se ha decidido ya o aún no? – inquirió – Quiero decir, ¿le dirá a Nereus lo que siente? No puede quedarse sin saberlo, podría meter la pata de lleno.

- Yo le he aconsejado que hable con Nereus y le diga la verdad. Que se lo cuente todo. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo mejor, pero Albus tiene miedo: al parecer teme tirarse de cabeza a una piscina que aparentemente está llena, pero que en realidad puede estar vacía.

- Pero no lo sabrá nunca, si no se tira – replicó la profesora – Y, además, en su situación ya no puede dar marcha atrás. ¿Qué espera? ¿Volver con su novio, al que ya no ama y con el que ya no tiene nada que ver? Eso sería una tontería tan grande como no decirle a Nereus Snape lo que siente por él.

- Pienso lo mismo, pero temo que Albus tiene un miedo más profundo, que ni ante sí mismo quiere confesar.

- ¿Un miedo peor? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall y frunció el entrecejo - ¿Cuál puede ser?

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Sospecho que mi ahijado tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos – la profesora McGonagall le miró con sus finas cejas alzadas – Verás, Minerva, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido… hasta hace apenas unos días Albus tenía una pareja y unos proyectos en común con ella, una vida programada. De repente aparece Nereus. Albus se enamora de él, rompe con su novio… y ahora no tiene nada: ni pareja, ni proyectos, ni vida. Todos sus planes se han ido al garete, si me permites la expresión. Y todo de un plumazo… es suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, ¿no cree?

- Tiene usted razón – dijo la profesora McGonagall – Y me temo que los únicos que podrán solucionar todo este entuerto serán los propios muchachos. Nosotros no podemos meternos, ni siquiera para ayudar: es un tema demasiado privado y peliagudo como para inmiscuirse.

- Ciertamente – Dumbledore suspiró y miró melancólico su taza casi vacía de té - ¡Ay, Minerva! Cuantos quebraderos de cabeza pueden dar dos simples chicos.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió. Los problemas de la juventud, siempre tan apabullantes. Era una pena que el director no pudiera encontrarles una solución… pero desgraciadamente no era esa su misión: el anciano no debía intervenir en la relación de sus dos jóvenes nietos, a no ser que fuera para darles algunos sabios consejos o para estar ahí cuando alguno de ellos lo reclamara… pero nada más. Lo contrario podría comprometer demasiado las cosas y estropearlas, tal vez sin remisión.

* * *

Era una soleada tarde de domingo en _Hogwarts_. Nereus y Albus se encontraban en el lugar de siempre, disfrutando de las pocas horas de fin de semana que les quedaba antes de la cena, tras la que tendrían que irse a dormir y la semana comenzaría con sus clases de nuevo.

Después de hablar con Dumbledore, Albus le dio múltiples vueltas al consejo que su padrino le había dado: pensaba que podría decírselo todo a Nereus ahora, que era el momento más adecuando, pues no había tanta gente como antes deambulando por allí, haciéndoles correr el peligro de que escucharan su conversación.

Tenía que planteárselo. Su aguante había sido llevado casi al límite, debía hablar pronto o sufrir las consecuencias de callar. Personalmente, no se creía dispuesto…

- Albus.

El moreno alzó la cabeza. Tuvo que hacerse visera con la mano para que el sol no le destellara en los ojos, cegándolo y pudo ver la figura de su ex-novio ante él. Hilton lo miraba desde las alturas. Presintió problemas aún antes de que el pelirrojo desviara su mirada verde lima para posarla en Nereus, que estaba sentado a su lado, devolviéndole la mirada al alto _Gryffindor_ con altivez.

Se puso lentamente en pie, ignorando el hecho de que su amigo le tironeara de los extremos de la túnica para evitar que le respondiera a su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas – observó suspicazmente a Nereus – Lárgate, _Slytherin_.

- Lárgate tú, _Gryffindor_. Yo estaba aquí primero.

- Nereus… - comenzó Albus.

- ¿Eres sordo, o qué? – dijo Hilton, adelantándose un paso – Ya has oído que quiero hablar con Albus, así que vete. No estorbes.

- No está estorbando…

- Aquí el único que estorba eres tú, McIntosh. Vuelve por donde has venido. Albus y yo estábamos tan tranquilos hasta que tú has aparecido. Lárgate, te digo.

- ¿¡Qué me dices que!? Voy a arreglarte la boca, mocoso.

- Hilton, por favor…

- ¡Atrévete! – Nereus se levanto de un salto, acercándose para demostrarle al pelirrojo que no le tenía ningún miedo – Tengo ganas de darte tu merecido. Aún te la debo.

- ¡Ya te daré yo a ti, _Slytherin_ entrometido!

- ¡Basta! – Albus los detuvo a ambos con su grito - ¿¡Es qué siempre tenéis que acabar peleando!? ¡Como no os calléis ahora mismo, el que se va soy yo, os lo advierto!

Fue suficiente con eso para que los dos acérrimos contendientes decidieran guardar silencio. Así y todo, seguía habiendo un brillo peligroso en sus miradas: el brillo que daban las cuentas sin saldar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hilton?

- Ya te lo he dicho, hablar – se irguió, con sorna en su sonrisa sesgada – Pero aquí el señor Snape prefiere ejercer de chismoso. No me gusta nada que el _Slytherin_ esté delante durante nuestras conversaciones, Albus. Tú lo sabes.

- Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar en este lugar, el colegio no es tuyo. Y yo no soy ningún chismoso.

- En eso se puede diferir.

- ¡No te consiento…!

- ¡Ya está bien! Nereus, ¡cállate! – Snape lo miró con ira contenida. Albus, para no ver como relumbraban esos maravillosos ojos, se volvió de nuevo hacia Hilton – Nereus se queda – dijo - Él lo sabe todo respecto a este asunto, así que puede estar presente si quiere. Tú y yo ya no tenemos mucho de que hablar así que lo que sea, suéltalo.

- Has corrido muy pronto a contárselo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos minutos exactamente te hicieron falta para poner al _Slytherin_ al corriente, Albus?

- Se lo conté al día siguiente, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Nereus y yo somos amigos. Y di ya de una vez lo que has venido a decir.

- Tienes mucha amistad con él, ya lo veo – bufó – En fin, iba a decirte simplemente si has pensado lo que te dije la última vez que conversamos.

- Ya te dije que no – suspiró Albus, cansado - ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decírtelo? No volveré contigo.

- Grábatelo bien en la memoria, McIntosh.

- ¡Nereus! Déjame hablar a mí.

- No, si no lo necesitas – se burló Hilton - ¿Para qué hablar, Albus? Aquí tienes a Snape, para poner sus palabras en tu boca… y Dios sabrá que más pone.

Albus quedó petrificado. La insinuación de su ex-novio lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa, no esperaba algo tan vulgar por su parte aunque debería habérselo esperado: cuando Hilton se enfadaba – y era evidente que ahora estaba enfadado – nadie sabía a ciencia exacta lo que era capaz de soltarle a la gente. Cualquier barbaridad.

- No pienso permitirte eso – le advirtió – Nereus y yo somos únicamente amigos. Y en cuanto a lo de regresar juntos, mi postura es la de siempre. No volveré, Hilton. Déjame en paz. No malgastes tu tiempo ni me hagas malgastar el mío.

- Oh, claro, el señor no tiene tiempo para tratar con sus otros amigos, solo lo tiene para alternar con ese mugroso _Slytherin_ – señaló a Nereus, cuya mirada comenzó a destellar de enfado – Tienes todas las horas libres pilladas, ¿verdad, Albus? ¿Él te mantiene ocupado?

- Hilton, vale ya. Si has venido a insultar, lárgate.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

Agarró a Albus por la pechera de la túnica y retorció la prenda dentro de su puño. Durante un instante, la fuerza de Hilton elevó a Albus unos milímetros del suelo. Albus recordó como había terminado todo entre ellos, la última vez que el pelirrojo se había puesto violento y por un momento tuvo miedo. Al instante siguiente se sentía humillado de que Hilton lo tratara así, con tamaña desconsideración… pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir ni pensar demasiado.

Nereus, con el ánimo a la misma presión que una tetera hirviente, sintió que la furia le bullía por dentro como el vapor de una locomotora. Solo ver que ese bruto trataba así a Albus, como si no fuera nada, le hizo recordar el hinchado moretón en la mejilla del chico y sin poderlo aguantar más, estalló.

- ¡SÁCALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – empujó al pelirrojo con tanta fuerza que el agarre que mantenía este sobre su ex–novio se truncó y Albus quedó de nuevo con los pies en el suelo… pero Nereus no estaba contento con eso, no le bastó con alejar de él a Hilton. Ante la atónita mirada de los dos _Gryffindors_, dio un pequeño salto – había problemas de diferencia de estatura entre él y Hilton – y le propinó a su adversario un puñetazo letal, que lo arrojó directamente al suelo. Entonces le saltó encima, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él – ¡Tú! ¡Cabrón asqueroso, no vuelvas a tocarle! – volvió a pegarle. La sangre brotó en un arco rojo de la nariz del más alto de los dos. Le dio otro puñetazo. Y otro.

- ¡Nereus!

Albus, horrorizado por la escena, acudió presuroso en defensa de sus dos amigos: agarró a Snape por debajo de los brazos y tiró con fuerza de él para quitárselo de encima a Hilton.

- ¡Basta, Nereus! ¡Ya está bien, déjale, esto no es necesario…!

- ¡Suéltame, Albus! ¡Deja qué le de este canalla su merecido! ¿¡No cree qué puede pegarte cuando se le antoje!? ¡Pues déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo le voy a enseñar como se pega de verdad! ¡Le voy a…!

- ¡Nereus, por favor! – Albus trataba de retenerlo, pero el chico era más fuerte que él y pronto se puso en pie por sí mismo y quiso cargar de nuevo contra Hilton, que por suerte ya se había levantado. Albus lo tenía agarrado firmemente por la cintura y procuraba obstaculizar sus avances tanto como podía, pero le resultaba muy complicado y tarde o temprano ya no podría más – ¡Hilton, vete! – le pidió - ¡Vamos, maldita sea, no puedo controlarlo! ¡Lárgate antes de que se suelte y te haga daño, está dispuesto a ello!

- ¡No tengo por qué largarme, suéltale! ¡Deja que venga aquí, yo también puedo hacerle daño, si es eso lo quiere!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es_, sangre-sucia_, no te vayas! ¡Quédate y te daré lo que es tuyo! ¡Puerco sarnoso… te arrepentirás de haberle querido pegar a Albus de nuevo! ¡Voy a hacer que tragues los puños!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

- ¡Basta! ¡Hilton, por Dios, vete de una vez! ¡No compliques más las cosas, ¿es qué no has estropeado ya lo suficiente mi día?! ¡Después hablamos, si lo deseas, pero ahora vete! ¡Vamos, vete!

Los ojos verde lima del pelirrojo se entrecerraron, sopesando los pros y los contras de su situación: deseaba darle una paliza al _Slytherin_ tanto como parecía querer dársela el _Slytherin_ a él pero, por otra parte, Albus tenía razón. Culpa suya o no, él le había estropeado el día… y sabía que podría conseguir una conversación con él mas tarde, sin ese asqueroso Snape delante para incordiar.

- Está bien – aceptó, a regañadientes – Esto no se queda así, _Slytherin_ – lo apuntó con un furioso dedo - Cuida tus espaldas.

- ¡Cuida tú las tuyas, malnacido! ¡La próxima vez me encargaré de qué Albus no pueda retenerme y tú te vas a enterar, hijo de perra! ¡Te voy a enseñar a quien le puedes pegar! ¡Más te vale no volver a meterte con Albus, ¿me oyes?! ¡Y si alguna vez vuelves a ponerle la mano encima, te mataré! ¡Hijo de puta, te haré pedazos! – pateó rabioso el pasto, haciendo saltar una breve montaña de tierra y césped en el proceso. Hilton ya estaba por entonces muy lejos de ellos, a punto de perderse de vista tras una de las esquinas del castillo, a Dios gracias - ¡CABRÓN!

- ¡Nereus… basta ya! – Albus lo soltó, colocándose delante de él para evitar que saliera corriendo tras la figura perdida de su compañero - ¿¡Qué forma de comportarse es esa!? ¿¡Tus padres te educaron para ser un barriobajero!? ¿¡Acaso siempre te portas así, cuando te metes en peleas!?

- ¡Él empezó! Si te hubiera dejado en paz cuando se lo dijiste, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Cierto. Pero aún así, no tenías por qué meterte. Era un asunto entre yo y Hilton, nada más – arguyó – Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, Nereus. No debiste interferir.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Qué querías, que permitiera que te volviese a pegar!?

- Hilton no me habría pegado – aseguró Albus, con semblante serio – La primera vez ya aprendió la lección y me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo.

- ¡Ja! Y tú te lo creíste, ¿no? ¡Mira, Albus, ese tipo es un salvaje! ¡Y un abusón! ¡Y un bruto!

- Es paradójico que seas tú el que hable de salvajismo, ¿sabes? Después de lo que acabo de ver: te lanzaste sobre Hilton como una fiera. Parecías un abejorro furioso. Si no llego a sujetarte, le habrías enviado a la enfermería. Cosa que no me gusta nada.

- Él ya me mando a mí una vez, ¿no? Y yo no le había hecho nada. Así que si yo le hubiera mandado esta vez a él con la señora Pomfrey, lo considero más que justo.

- Puede ser. Pero te equivocas en algo, Nereus: Hilton si tenía un motivo para lo de la _bludger_.

- ¿Cuál? – espetó el joven.

- Lo que ocurrió en las duchas.

- ¿Cuáles duchas? – Nereus lo miró confundido – En las duchas no ocurrió nada.

Albus resopló.

- Hilton me dijo cuando lo acusé que te había pillado espiándome en las duchas, después del primer partido que disputaron nuestras casas. Me dijo que… - carraspeó, incómodo – Bueno, que te excitaste al mirarme. Y que él te vio. Así que por eso, días después, te atacó con la _bludger_.

Nereus podría haber hablado en ese momento, argumentando que ese no era motivo suficiente para lo que le hizo Hilton, pero de repente su lengua se le había secado dentro de la boca. La sentía pastosa y privada de movimiento y pensó que tenía que deberse seguro a la vergüenza que ahora mismo lo embargaba. No lo notó, pero se puso del color de la grana hasta las orejas y misteriosamente el tono negro de su cabello combinaba a la perfección con su actual tono de piel.

- ¡Eso… eso no tiene importancia! – graznó – Además, fue un accidente, no hice nada malo…

- ¿No? – Albus no quedó muy satisfecho con ese argumento – ¿Entonces para ti esta bien espiar a los chicos en la ducha, Nereus? ¿Crees qué soy un trozo de carne, al que puedes admirar cuando te plazca? Soy una persona, ¿sabes? No un pedrusco.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Oye, perdona por mirar, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo si tú estás desnudo y tan cerca, además.

- Oh, ¿ahora tengo yo la culpa? Perdona, Nereus, pero estábamos en las duchas. Había miles de muchachos allí y ninguno más que tú me miraba.

- ¡Encima resulta qué va a desagradarte! – espetó el _Slytherin_, ofendido por el tono en las palabras de su amigo - ¿Acaso no estás acostumbrado? Deberías estarlo, no puedo creer que yo sea el único que te ha mirado alguna vez de esa manera.

- No, no has sido el único – admitió Albus y Nereus sintió un fuerte ramalazo de celos ante la información de que más chicos habían posado sus libidinosos ojos en ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que no podía dejar de desear que fuera solo suyo – Pero, ciertamente, si que me molesta que me miren mientras me estoy bañando. No me parece bien, Nereus.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues… pues… - ante la imposibilidad de replicarle, se valió de lo primero que le vino a la mente para atacarle - ¡Pues Hilton seguro qué te mira y tú no le dices nada! ¡Seguro qué a lo largo de todo este tiempo ha hecho mucho más que mirarte y tú no te negabas! ¡Apuesto lo qué fuera a que jamás te negaste!

- ¡Eso es diferente! Hilton ha sido mi pareja durante más de dos años, tenía derecho a eso, mientras que tú no.

Nereus dejó escapar un agudo sonido que revelaba su furia y frustración. Pateó el suelo con rabia.

- ¡Siempre le estás defendiendo! – exclamó - ¡No lo aguanto, Albus! ¡Él viene aquí y me insulta y te trata a ti como le da la gana y encima tú le defiendes! ¡Me has sacado de encima de él, cuando en realidad debiste dejar que le diera una paliza! ¡Por qué se lo merece!

- ¿¡Y quien eres tú, para decirme lo qué puedo o no puedo hacer!? ¿¡Acaso te he dado yo permiso para qué manejes mi vida, Nereus!? ¡No, no te lo he dado! ¡Así qué haz el favor de dejarme en paz respecto a ese asunto, ¿vale?! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Si defiendo o no a Hilton es solo cuestión mía! ¡Nadie más qué yo puede decidir si le perdono ciertas cosas, la decisión es solo mía, ¿te enteras?! ¡Soy yo al qué le afecta, así que yo decidiré!

- ¡ODIO QUÉ LE DEFIENDAS! – estalló Snape - ¡Me revienta qué siempre quieras sacar algo bueno suyo a relucir! ¡Haga lo qué haga, diga lo que diga, siempre es Hilton el bueno, ¿verdad?! ¡Nunca podrás guardarle ninguna clase de rencor, porque siempre le perdonarás todo! ¡Si tan en cuenta le tienes, ¿por qué no regresas con él?! ¡Anda, vuelve, corre a arrastrarte ante él para que podáis estar juntos de nuevo! ¡Vuelve a ser su novio, si es eso lo que tanto deseas!

- ¡Lo qué yo desee o no, no tiene por qué importarte! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, Nereus: no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida privada! ¡Y si! ¡Aunque ya no esté enamorado de Hilton, aún le quiero, porque ha sido muy importante para mí durante bastante tiempo… y eso ni siquiera tú lo vas a cambiar!

Sonó como una sentencia y eso enloqueció a Nereus. Sin que Albus lo pudiera evitar – sin que apenas tuviera conciencia de ello hasta que la estupefacción lo dejó percatarse de lo que pasaba – el joven de _Slytherin_ se arrojó contra él, haciendo que la espalda del otro chocara violentamente contra el duro tronco de un árbol que se hallaba tras ellos. Durante un alocado segundo, Albus pensó que esta vez era Nereus el que lo iba a golpear y se supo sin arrestos para soportarlo: si la persona a la que él consideraba un buen amigo y a la que actualmente amaba era capaz de pegarle, algo muy importante en él se vendría abajo.

Pero Nereus no lo golpeó, aunque el efecto fue similar al de una brusca bofetada. El muchacho atrapó su boca con fiereza, lo asedió hasta que pudo conseguir que separara los labios y por la fuerza introdujo la lengua en su interior, pugnando por encontrar la suya y comenzar con aquella danza excitantemente macabra que indicaba una férrea posesión.

Las manos de Nereus se cerraron como garras sobre sus nalgas, presionándolo contra sus caderas. Albus gimió, intentando separarse. Normalmente le gustaban esa clase de caricias, pero no aplicadas con tanto brío y desconsideración ¿Qué creía Nereus, que era un monigote? ¿Es qué a todos les había dado por utilizarlo como más les complaciera? ¿Ninguno se paraba a pensar en si a él realmente le agradaba qué le trataran de esa manera? No, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos lo pensaba ¡Y a él desde luego qué no le gustaba!

Trató de sacarse a Snape de encima, pero le resultó imposible. Parecía que la furia le confería más fuerza y la estaba aplicando toda sobre él, en someterle. Ciertamente, no debería extrañarle que Nereus fuera más fuerte que él: el chico era apenas dos centímetros más bajo, pero era mucho más robusto y musculoso, debido al entrenamiento como golpeador en _Quidditch _y a su afición natural a los deportes.

Finalmente, sus esfuerzos encontraron alguna recompensa y logró empujarlo, alejándolo apenas de sí lo suficiente como para cortar el rudo beso. Pese a que trató de alejarle siguió sin conseguirlo, en parte porque Nereus se aferro a él, abrazándole, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

- Albus… - jadeo contra él, poniéndole la piel de gallina – Yo te amo… te quiero para mí, no para ningún otro – sus manos se volvieron más acariciantes.

Albus no lo soportó y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía al fin consiguió alejarle varios metros de él de un solo empujón. Nereus retrocedió. Intentó avanzar algunos pasos hacia él, con los ojos convertidos en dos relucientes esferas marinas que por su brillo casi asustaban, pero Albus lo detuvo simplemente hablando mientras se alejaba del peligroso hueco del árbol.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más – declaró - ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? – a Snape lo cogió un poco por sorpresa el arrebato de su amigo, aturdido aún como estaba. Los resultados del beso corrían todavía por sus venas como la más potente de las drogas y lo único que sabía era que quería más. Mucho más… pero Albus no estaba dispuesto a dárselo - ¿¡Quién te crees qué eres, Nereus!? ¿¡Crees qué puedes besarme como y cuando te apetezca!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡No te quedes atontado mirándome, dime algo! ¡Joder!

Escucharle decir una palabrota fue lo que misteriosamente lo hizo reaccionar. Nunca lo había oído blasfemar así y aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de sus consecuencias: Albus estaba ahora furioso con él por su beso, porque no le había agradado en absoluto que se lo robara a la fuerza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, quizás una disculpa – por extraño que pareciera su rabia se había consumido, al igual que él, en las llamas de aquel beso – pero no pudo hablar. ¿Cómo explicarle a Albus todo lo que había sentido en tan pocos segundos? ¿Cómo…?

- Estoy harto de vosotros dos, ¿sabes? – Nereus lo miro, confuso y asustado por la luz triste y definitivamente humillada que había en los ojos de Albus - Pensáis que podéis tratarme como mejor os convenga. No tenéis consideración ninguna ¿Creéis sinceramente qué podéis utilizarme como a una pelota, para lanzárosla el uno al otro? ¿Pensáis que soy una cosa? ¿Un objeto? ¿Algo qué podéis considerar de vuestra pertenencia, basándoos en Dios sabe que locos criterios? Me da asco – confesó. Nereus respingo, como si él lo hubiera herido con la sinceridad y el dolor de sus palabras. De pronto, Snape sintió una aguda angustia dentro de su pecho que no llegaba a comprender, pero que tenía mucho que ver con la actitud de Albus hacia él. Su amigo estaba más allá del enfado. Mucho más allá – Quiero que me dejéis en paz, Nereus. Quiero que me dejéis en paz de una vez por todas. Los dos… alejaos de mí para siempre.

Dicho esto el de _Gryffindor_ emprendió la marcha, de vuelta al castillo. Nereus correteó tras él, desesperado por no dejarle ir, pues sabía que si lo hacía lo perdería. No se preguntaba como ni por qué lo sabía, simplemente era consciente de ello y no pensaba permitirlo. Algo dentro de él dolía demasiado cuando se enfrentaba siquiera a aquella fría posibilidad.

- A-Albus… Albus, por favor, vuelve. No quería hacerte daño… - su amigo no contestaba, tan solo seguía caminando como un autómata. Tanta determinación por su parte lo asustó, estaba tremendamente asustado cuando alcanzaron juntos las dobles puertas de gruesa madera de la escuela – Albus… te pido perdón. No tengas en cuenta lo del beso… fue un error. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, de verdad… Albus…

Albus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

No hay palabras para describir lo que sintió Nereus al verse solo allí, fuera del colegio, separado de Albus por aparentemente solo una puerta y cuatro paredes de piedra, pero en realidad alejado de él por miles de kilómetros que en ese instante le parecieron imposibles de salvar. La frialdad de Albus al cerrarle la puerta en las narices, sin siquiera mirar atrás, lo hizo comprender la magnitud de su falta.

Había herido a su amigo, al ser al que amaba, en un lugar más profundo de lo que quizás él mismo adivinaba. Se sintió muy mal por eso. Se sintió solo y desamparado. Se sintió ruin y egoísta. Se sintió… en definitiva… miserable.


	18. Capítulo 18

**XVIII**

El joven entró sigilosamente detrás de su compañero. El cuadro de la _Dama Gorda_ se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. Lo vio soltar sus libros en una mesita junto a la chimenea y tomar aburrido asiento en el sillón de al lado.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

- Es aquí donde pasas los recreos, ¿verdad?

Albus se irguió rápidamente al escuchar otra voz en la estancia. Era la hora del recreo y en esos momentos la torre de _Gryffindor_ nunca estaba llena. Todos estarían a esa hora en el patio y los pocos que decidían adelantar deberes se iban a la biblioteca, donde tendrían más a mano los libros y el diverso material de consulta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hilton?

El pelirrojo se irguió, mirándolo con suspicacia.

- El otro día, Ralph y yo vimos al _Slytherin_ en el patio. Se quedó todo el recreo solo en un rincón. Y no tenía buena cara… me preguntaba donde estarías tú, ya que siempre vais juntos y después de verlo hoy por tercera vez consecutiva en el patio, me pregunté si quizás no os habríais pelado por fin. ¿Es eso lo qué ha sucedido, Albie?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – preguntó Albus, malhumorado – Solo quieres esa información para saber si podrías tener de nuevo una oportunidad conmigo. Ya te dije que no. No pienso volver y es mi última palabra.

- Cálmate. ¿Qué te tiene tan alterado? ¿Echas de menos al _Slytherin_?

Incapaz de soportar sus burlas, Albus se levantó bruscamente del sillón y enfiló el camino hacia la salida, sin sus libros. Hilton le cortó el paso. Interpuso un brazo en su camino y observó con solemnidad el rostro serio y molesto de su compañero.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estás enfadado, Albus, nunca te había visto así. ¿Snape tiene la culpa de esto? – su rostro se recrudeció ante tal posibilidad - ¿Qué te ha hecho esa alimaña?

- Nada. Y la culpa la tenéis los dos: estoy enfadado con vosotros, porque lo único que parecéis querer de mí es poseerme, como si fuera una especie de trofeo. Os peleáis como búfalos en celo para conseguirlo y eso me molesta mucho. He intentado que no tengan lugar esos altercados, pero ninguno de vosotros parece dispuesto a erradicarlos. Sabéis que odio veros pelear pero, ¿a vosotros qué os importa? No tenéis consideración alguna por lo que yo siento.

Hilton se lo quedó mirando, ceñudo, casi como si no lo conociera. Notaba por su expresión que algo malo había sucedido y no se le quitaba de la cabeza que aquello tenía que ver con ese infame _Slytherin_.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Albus? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Qué te ha hecho el _Slytherin_?

- Nada – Albus suspiró ante su tono autoritario – Esa es una de las cosas que aborrezco: tú siempre le culpas a él y él siempre te culpa a ti. ¿Es qué no podéis llevaros bien ni un solo momento?

- Sabes que no. Y ya no se trata solo de que sea un _Slytherin_ – admitió Hilton – Albus, se trata de ti – se le acercó – Tú sabes lo que siento. Sabes que él me ha quitado algo que yo valoro por encima del resto de cosas que son importantes para mí.

En este punto estiró el brazo y su mano izquierda se posó sobre la mejilla de su amigo. Albus trató de separarse, pero Hilton pronto se pegó a él, abrazándole. Las manos del pelirrojo surcaron su cuerpo y sus labios se deslizaron por su mejilla para llegar hasta su boca, intentando besarle.

- No… Hilton… estate quieto. Ya no quiero esto.

- Albus, no te resistas. No me rechaces, por favor – lo estrechó mas fuerte, ignorando que el otro se debatía por alejarse de él. Durante un segundo Albus se quedó quieto, reuniendo el valor y la fuerza suficientes, con los que finalmente logró sacárselo de encima… eso no le gustó nada a Hilton - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Pero, por qué no!?

- ¡Por qué no y basta! ¡Estoy harto! – le espetó Albus – Tanto tú como Nereus os empeñáis es que os pertenezca y ninguno de los dos os paráis a pensar si yo quiero perteneceros realmente. Hilton, tú sabes como pienso a ese respecto: cuando soy la pareja de alguien me entrego por completo a él, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi dueño, ni mucho menos. Yo solo me pertenezco a mí mismo, a nadie más. Ni a Nereus, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Soy solo mío y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿¡por qué no me dejáis los dos de una buena vez en paz!?

- Yo te quiero.

- Si, ya sé que me quieres. Pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro se acabó, Hilton, no puedes estar viviendo de ilusiones, porque pierdes tu tiempo y me haces perder él mío. Lo único que consigues insistiendo es hacerme sentir mal, agobiado y tú aún te sientes peor. Yo no puedo vivir así, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya no aguanto más. Estoy hasta el gorro de que siempre me estéis asediando, los dos.

Hilton hizo una mueca.

- Perdona si te ha molestado mi insistencia, Albus, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero y no me resigno. No puedo aceptar que ese maldito _Slytherin_ se me halla alzado con el Santo y la limosna y de repente yo me quede sin lo que más aprecio. No es justo, Albus.

- ¿Y tú crees qué yo lo considero justo? ¿Crees qué disfruto con lo que te he hecho? ¿Crees qué me he reído de lo lindo, rompiendo contigo y enamorándome de Nereus? ¿Crees qué puedo soportar mucho más tiempo esta situación? ¿Acaso piensas qué para mí es divertido?

Hilton se lo quedó mirando. Había una luz de sufrimiento en los bellos ojos azules de Albus que lo hizo sentir terriblemente culpable y responsable de ese dolor, al menos en parte. Puede que en cierta medida – en una gran medida - la culpa fuera del _Slytherin_, pero él también estaba llevándose su porción en aquel asunto, eso lo veía claramente en la mirada triste y humillada de su ex-compañero.

Sabía lo leal y desinteresado que era Albus. Por ende, también se imaginaba cuanto debían de haberlo hecho sufrir sus sentimientos por Nereus mientras aún estaba de novio con él. Todo lo que se esforzó en complacerle después de _Navidad_… era producto de la culpabilidad y de su sentimiento de fidelidad, ese que era una de las cualidades de él que lo habían enamorado: Albus era fiel y tremendamente bondadoso… y él era un perro infame por azuzarlo de semejante manera, pensando solo en lo que él quería y sin pararse a considerar siquiera lo que podía llegar a pensar – y más importante todavía, a sentir – su amigo.

Se sintió ruin cuando lo vio dejarse caer sentado en uno de los sillones que había tras él, con una inconfundible expresión de resignación y cansancio en la cara, que lo hizo comprender la enorme carga que llevaba sobre los hombros y que hacía demasiado tiempo que debería haberse sacado de encima.

- Albus… lo siento – se le acercó. Albus suspiró, abatido. Se llevo una mano a los ojos, como si no quisiera ni tan siquiera estar ahí – Soy una mierda egoísta, perdóname. No… no volveré a hacerlo.

Cayó de rodillas ante él, para quedar a su altura en el sillón. Extendió sus brazos hacia él, Albus respingó ligeramente cuando las manos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre sus piernas y fueron ascendiendo hasta su cintura. Lo observó, ceñudo, pero en aquel momento Hilton no revestía ninguna amenaza para él y lo supo en cuanto el otro lo abrazó con ternura… una ternura que rara vez mostraba y que solía guardar solo para él y para su madre.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo si de verdad estaba enfadado con él, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo estaba tanto, así que aceptó su abrazo, aunque reticente. Notó el roce de la mejilla de Hilton contra la suya y su corto cabello pelirrojo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, el perfil de sus labios contra la tela negra de su túnica. Se sintió protegido cuando los brazos fuertes del joven lo estrecharon, uniéndose a él y no pudo evitar rodear su espalda para devolverle el consuelo de su abrazo.

- Te amo – susurró la voz suave de Hilton en su oído – Dios, Albus, te quiero tanto...

- Lo sé.

Su voz sonó algo quebrada al decirlo. Pero era la verdad.

* * *

Aquel sábado, Nereus se despertó temprano. Salió de su cama alrededor de las seis de la mañana y fue inmediatamente a darse una buena ducha, antes de bajar al comedor. Tomo un desayuno frugal, como últimamente solía hacerlo… desde lo del Albus comía muy poco, lo cierto es que el sentimiento de culpa era tan grande que apenas dejaba espacio en su cerebro para pensar en comida.

_Tengo que encontrar la manera de disculparme_ – pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo – _No me he podido acercar a él en toda la semana porque no se donde se ha metido y me daba miedo hablarle de esto en público. Podríamos haber tenido problemas_.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, encima hacer que Albus pudiera ser repudiado por sus compañeros de _Gryffindor,_ al verlo estos charlando con un _Slytherin_ sin que mediara una pelea de por medio. Él no pensaba causar más pesar a su amigo de lo que ya le había causado así que, aprovechando que era fin de semana, lo buscaría y le hablaría. Y no le permitiría rechazarle al menos hasta que le hubiera expuesto su arrepentimiento y solicitado su perdón.

_Si quiere después puede pegarme, pero antes me escuchará. Las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora_.

Había sido un infierno, la vida sin Albus. Durante sus horas libres se había sentido solo, desamparado y culpable. Más que nunca en su vida. Anhelaba estar con Albus y que este lo disculpara porque después de tantos días dándole vueltas al asunto – no había podido parar de pensar en ello desde que sucedió – ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba a su amigo.

Por eso, con expresión decidida, salió del comedor hacia los terrenos para buscar a Albus. Sabía que debía de estar fuera, como estaban casi todos los demás, los que no estaban en el patio, en la biblioteca adelantando deberes, ni durmiendo en sus torres todavía. Esperaba encontrarlo en el mismo lugar apartado en que ellos solían verse porque en ese sitio no habría nadie que los molestara y podrían hablar sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas porque tal y como podía estar el ánimo de Albus, quizás no saliera de su torre en todo el día. Lo dudada, pero si era así no le importaba… si tenía que esperar a Albus fuera de su torre hasta que saliera lo haría. Lo que tenían que arreglar era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, al menos para él.

Pero, para su fortuna, Albus si que estaba en su habitual punto de encuentro… solo que no estaba solo. Consternado y sorprendido, Nereus vio que le acompañaban Ralph y Hilton. ¿Habría vuelto de nuevo con ellos? ¿Serían otra vez amigos? Tal vez Albus se hubiera reconciliado con Hilton ¿¡Y si de nuevo eran pareja!?

_No, por favor, Albus, no me hagas eso. Por favor, no_.

Se acercó a ellos, reuniendo un valor que en absoluto sentía para enfrentarse con el de _Gryffindor_. Como esperaba, los ojos de Ralph se posaron en actitud normal – puede que un poco preocupada – sobre él, pero la mirada de Hilton fue claramente hostil y agresiva… Albus lo vio y suspiró, parecía resignado.

- Albus. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él lo miro, sus serios ojos azules se clavaron en su rostro arrepentido y sintió que una luz compasiva se abría en ellos, dándole, quizás, alguna esperanza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Hilton con malos modos – ¿Has venido a molestar, _Slytherin_?

- Hilton – el tono de Albus fue tranquilo, pero claro. Sorprendentemente, hubo un destello de sumisión en la mirada del pelirrojo, que calló - ¿Qué quieres, Nereus?

- Me gustaría… hablar a solas contigo. Creo que tenemos un asunto que tratar.

Procuró ofrecerle su mejor mirada compungida y al parecer funcionó. Albus se puso lentamente en pie y le indicó a sus amigos que se quedaran donde estaban, que él tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de un tema. Hilton estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una mirada significativa de Ralph y el movimiento negativo de su cabeza rubia bastaron para detenerle.

Albus y Nereus se alejaron, caminaron hasta un solitario lugar cercano, donde el hijo de Snape se detuvo y el de Potter siguió su ejemplo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme que tiene pinta de ser tan importante?

- Albus, quisiera… – suspiró – Quisiera disculparme contigo por lo que pasó hace una semana. Lo del beso y… lo demás – bajó la cabeza mientras se retorcía las manos y un segundo después la volvía a alzar, para mirarle fijamente a la cara - Lo siento. Sé que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así, lo sé. Sé que no te gusta y que me pasé un montón contigo. No… no tengo idea de lo que me pasó, solo… solo me dijiste eso… lo de que ni siquiera yo podría cambiar lo que sientes por Hilton y… creo que me volví loco – el de _Gryffindor_ dejó escapar el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Al verlo, Nereus se sintió aún más desesperado porque notó algo que lo hizo pensar que no estaba haciéndolo como debía y que no conseguiría lo que deseaba si seguía por ese camino –Mira, ya sé… ya sé que eso no es excusa. De verdad, lo siento. Te juro que no volverá a suceder. No volveré a hacerte algo así…

- Nereus, eso no importa – lo atajó Albus – Comprendo lo que pudiste llegar a sentir y no me jures que no volverás a hacerlo, porque sé perfectamente que a la menor oportunidad serías capaz de repetirlo – Snape bajó la cabeza, clavando una mirada herida en el suelo cubierto de nieve – No creo que deba repetirte como me sentí en ese momento porque ya te lo dije y me parece que lo entendiste muy bien – Nereus asintió – No soporto que me traten como si fuera un objeto, en vez de una persona, que es lo que soy. Me hace sentir tremendamente agobiado el hecho de que tú y Hilton me ataquéis a dos frentes casi al mismo tiempo, uno después del otro. He llegado a la conclusión de que no os importa realmente lo que yo piense o sienta: solo estáis pensando en vosotros y en lo que deseáis obtener.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿Ah, no? Nereus, me besaste a la fuerza. Intentaste someterme como si fueras un salvaje y todo por celos. Por simples celos, que puedo comprender, pero no aceptar. Yo sé que no vas a cambiar, eres una persona demasiado intensa, incluso a tu edad, como para dejar de sentir esa clase de arrebatos. Así que no me jures que no volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo consentir que encima me mientas.

- No te he mentido – declaró Nereus, mirándolo con fijeza – Albus… si, tienes razón: te besé e intenté someterte por la fuerza. Te pido perdón por eso, por el daño que te haya podido causar. Albus, me siento miserable desde que dejamos de ser amigos. Te necesito. Quizás tú no quieras aceptarlo y si no lo haces, está bien, yo me conformaré con ser solo tu amigo, si tú así lo quieres… pero, por favor, entiéndeme – lo observó, desconsolado – Nunca he deseado nada, ni a nadie, como te deseo a ti, Albus. Cuando te miro, siento… siento tantas cosas, tan fuertes… sé que a veces me agencio tu posesión sin tener ningún derecho, pero no me juzgues mal por eso, es solo que lo deseo tanto… Albus, te deseo tanto que a veces me duele. Yo… no lo puedo explicar… – hizo una mueca – Lo que siento por ti es tan grande que las palabras no lo expresan, aunque me gustaría poder decirte como es. Ya sé que de momento no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo porque hace muy poco que has roto con Hilton y te comprendo perfectamente, puedo esperar si hace falta… si tú quieres. Pero me estoy alejando del tema – replicó, tragando saliva – Albus, el caso es que quiero que me perdones por mis errores. Perdóname, por favor… perdóname. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora voy a poner todo lo que pueda de mi parte para que cosas como esta no vuelvan a suceder. Te lo prometo.

No podía decir nada más en su defensa, ya había agotado todos sus argumentos y Albus todavía lo miraba con estricta seriedad. Debía de estar sopesando que decisión tomaba.

Albus sentía, abatido, que había perdido de nuevo la batalla. Por supuesto que entendía los sentimientos de Nereus. ¡Por Dios, si eso era justamente lo que él sentía! El deseo, la posesión, el instinto de protección… Albus también podía ser celoso, aunque no le gustaba dejarse llevar por esa clase de pasiones, porque consideraba que argumentar la posesión de una persona, como si esta fuera un objeto, simplemente por celos, era injusto. Una pareja no es una mascota. Es otro ser humano… pero, en fin, la cuestión es que podía comprender perfectamente a Nereus y, precisamente por eso, acababa de rendirse en mitrad de la batalla y aceptado plenamente sus disculpas.

No había que ser excesivamente inteligente para darse cuenta de que Snape no mentía, que estaba diciendo la verdad y que sufría. Albus había sufrido mucho también con su separación y sabía lo que podía haber supuesto para el muchacho no solo el finiquito de su amistad, sino la ruptura completa de todos sus lazos, añadido a todo ello el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Culpabilidad… Albus sabía lo que era eso.

- Muy bien, Nereus, acepto tus excusas. Te perdono.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos. Albus tuvo que apartar la mirada para no fijarse en lo hermosos que eran sus ojos cuando los abría desmesuradamente, mostrando hasta la última mota de sal blanca que los adornaba.

Nereus sonrió. De pronto sintió tanto alivio que pensó que podría ponerse a saltar de alegría aún con Albus delante.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirió, entusiasmado.

- Si.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Si.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio, Albus? ¿Me perdonas?

- Que si – la voz de Albus sonó ligeramente irritada - ¿Es qué no me has oído cuando te lo he dicho la primera vez? Te estás quedando sordo, Nereus.

- Lo que me he quedado es contento – replicó Snape, sonriente – ¡Oh, Albus, soy tan feliz… gracias! – cruzó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Nereus – después de varios minutos así, Albus comenzaba a sentirse incomodo – Nereus, suéltame. Ya sé que te alegras mucho de que te haya disculpado, pero suelta, ¿vale? No vayamos a estropear las cosas ahora que se acaban de arreglar.

- No, claro – el joven se aparto de él enseguida. Lo miró con tanta ternura que logró desarmarle y Albus no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, admitiendo que él también se sentía bastante contento por la solución de su altercado… pero todavía quedaba algo que tratar y que había llamado la atención de Nereus – He visto que estabais otra vez los tres juntos: Hilton, Ralph y tú ¿Tú y Hilton os habéis reconciliado?

- Si. Él vino hace unos días a pedirme perdón… por lo que pasó antes de que me besaras. La pelea contigo, ya sabes.

- Si, ya sé – suspiró – Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Si estáis otra vez los tres como amigos… ¿dónde entro yo? Podría intentar soportar a Hilton como la última vez, pero no se si él estaría dispuesto…

- No sé si será posible – coincidió Albus, asintiendo – Pero vayamos paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo? – Nereus asintió – Por lo pronto, me gustaría saber si querrías… – sonrió – Si querrías almorzar conmigo, el próximo domingo. Tengo entendido que es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría darte tu regalo, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Snape se había olvidado completamente del regalo, hasta ese instante. Claro que se acordaba ahora de él: Albus se lo había comprado en _Hogsmeade_ el día de _San Valentín_, fue al pueblo sin decirle nada y eso lo molestó profundamente, sobre todo sabiendo que Hilton también había ido. Aquella tarde sintió unos celos tremendos y cuando Albus volvió a hablarle se comportó muy despreciativo con él porque se sentía traicionado, por que había pensado que pasarían el día juntos y resulta que no. Y encima, con el tema de Hilton, pues…

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo – afirmó, sonriendo - ¿Qué me has comprado?

- No. No te lo diré, es una sorpresa. Ya te dije, cuando nos vimos al día siguiente de comprártelo, que no pensaba decirte que era hasta que tú mismo lo vieras. Si no, no tiene sentido.

Nereus suspiró, hizo una mueca impaciente, pero al final acabó resignado. Las cosas se hacían así, cuando se trataba de regalos. ¿Cuantas veces sus padres lo habían hecho rabiar de esa manera, con sus regalos de _Navidad_?

- Está bien. Nos veremos el domingo, ¿a la una te parece?

- Perfecto. A esa hora todo el mundo estará almorzando en el _Gran Comedor _y nosotros podremos estar en los terrenos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ambos sonrieron. Les gustaba la idea de almorzar solos, sin nadie más. Solo ellos para charlar, bromear y reír, para contarse cosas divertidas mientras disfrutaban de la comida y veían que le parecía a Nereus su regalo de cumpleaños. Albus esperaba que le gustara.

Pero hasta que no vio, días después, los maravillosos ojos azules de Snape abrirse con asombrada satisfacción al ver lo que contenía la caja de su presente, no sabría hasta que punto había quedado Nereus a gusto con su regalo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**XIX**

La joven se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama con los pies colgando a escasos centímetros del suelo y dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza. Cuando su amiga entró, la encontró sola y mirándola extrañada se acercó a ella.

- Helen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que bajaríamos a la biblioteca a adelantar deberes.

Helen suspiró, mirando al suelo.

- Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de eso, Tammy. Vayamos después.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Tamara caminó hacia ella, mirándola con suspicacia por encima sus libros – Mañana por la mañana tenemos que entregar la exposición para _Transformaciones_. Sabes que si no lo hacemos, la profesora McGonagall se enfadará muchísimo. Y apenas nos quedan dos horas, antes de la cena. Tenemos que hacerla ya.

Helen volvió a suspirar, esta vez fastidiada. Bajó de la cama de un salto y la miró con los ojos nublados por la confusión.

- Acabo de hablar con Albus, hace unas horas – explicó – Él y Hilton han roto.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – los ojos azules de Tamara se abrieron como platos - ¿Pero eso cómo ha podido ser? Tú me dijiste que estaban enamorados…

- Ya sé lo que te dije. Yo misma aún no lo puedo creer – alegó Helen – Le pregunté por Hilton de pasada y de pronto él se puso muy triste y me dijo que habían cortado. Parece ser que Albus se ha enamorado de otro chico.

- ¿De quien?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! No quiso decírmelo – caminó con las manos frustradas en la cintura, pateó una bola arrugada de pergamino y regresó sobre sus pasos, seria – Se lo pregunté varias veces y él solo me dijo que no podía hablar, que de momento no hay nada seguro. Yo le dije: _pero, Albus, si tú querías a Hilton, ¿cómo has podido enamorarte de otro? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_ Y él me dijo que no me lo podía explicar, que era muy complicado y que de todos modos ese chico del que se ha enamorado y él no mantienen relación alguna.

- ¿Quieres decir qué ha dejado a su novio, pero no está con ese otro muchacho? ¿Por qué no? – Tamara la observó intrigada – Si cortó su relación con Hilton por ese joven, ¿por qué razón no están juntos?

- No tengo ni idea. Albus me dijo que ese chico y él solo son amigos y que de momento es muy pronto para nada más – hizo una mueca – No lo entiendo. Está enamorado de ese muchacho, ¿pero es demasiado pronto? Supongo que se refiere a que apenas hace un mes que cortó con Hilton ¡Encima eso! – saltó, malhumorada – Casi un mes y no me había dicho nada. No se ha dignado a contarme que tenía problemas con su novio y que lo iban a dejar.

- Helen, pero si eres solo una niña – replicó Tamara - ¿Cómo te iba a contar nada? Tú no podrías entender las cosas que les pasan a los chicos mayores.

- Soy su hermana. Fui la primera en enterarme de lo que tenían Hilton y él y lo comprendí muy bien – espetó – Puede que solo tenga once años, pero te aseguro que puedo entender más cosas de los mayores de lo que ellos mismos creen… aunque ellos se empeñan en verme todavía como si fuera una cría.

Se cruzó de brazos y su labio inferior asomó amenazador bajo el superior, confiriendo a su rostro el aspecto de un pequeño bulldog exasperado. Tamara suspiró: la entendía perfectamente. Sabía cuanto quería y admiraba Helen a su hermano mayor, de sobra lo demostraba cada vez que la despreciable Ravenna McClure lo insultaba. Ella estaba al tanto de que Helen se sentía muy unida a Albus y que siempre querría tener un nexo con él que le permitiera tomar parte en sus problemas para ayudarle a resolverlos y, por supuesto, para defenderle con uñas y dientes si se terciaba.

- Iré a hablar con Hilton – anunció Helen, decidida – Seguro que ese mastodonte le ha hecho algo a mi hermano y por eso rompieron. Seguro que metió la pata otra vez con sus estúpidos celos y Albus se ha hartado de él y lo ha mandado a freír espárragos por ahí. Y si encima se ha enamorado de ese otro muchacho… tengo que saber quien es. A ver que tiene él para conseguir que mi hermano de carpetazo a un noviazgo de más de dos años.

- Helen, no deberías meterte donde no te han llamado. Son los asuntos de Albus, deja que él te los comunique cuando más le convenga. Estoy segura de que pronto te dirá quien es el joven que le ha robado el corazón. Yo sé todo lo que él te quiere y no me cabe la menor duda de que tarde o temprano te pondrá al tanto de todo.

- ¿Insinúas qué debería dejar a su libre suerte a mi hermano, andando con Dios sabe quien? Ni hablar. Tengo que saber si ese joven es bueno para Albus. No puedo dejar que se enrolle con cualquiera.

- Pero, Helen, esa es decisión de él. Tú no puedes decirle con quien puede o no estar.

- No estoy diciendo eso. Yo aceptaré lo que sea, siempre que Albus esté convencido de su autenticidad y que yo vea que es bueno. ¿No viste qué acepté a Hilton? Y mira que él no tenía mucho de bueno, a mi parecer, pero sé que quería a mi hermano. Por eso no le puse pegas y me callé, como me pidió Albus que hiciera. Pero este nuevo amor de mi hermano es desconocido – alegó – Y me gustaría saber quien es el afortunado con el que podría estar Albus. Quiero ver si es mejor que Hilton.

- Debe de serlo – aventuró Tamara – Para lograr que tu hermano cambiase a su pareja por él…

Helen asintió. Suspiró y permaneció durante varios segundos delante de su compañera, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho y expresión pensativa en la cara. Finalmente volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a su baúl para coger algunos libros y su material de escritura.

- Bajemos a la biblioteca – declaró – Tienes razón con lo de la profesora McGonagall: no le gustará nada que no le entreguemos la exposición, así que vamos. Tengo un par de ideas con las que podríamos trabajar.

Tamara la esperó hasta que estuvo lista para marchar y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia la salida del dormitorio. Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común y salieron de la torre de _Ravenclaw_ atravesando la puerta decorada con una aldaba en forma de águila.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde en la biblioteca.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El hombre la miró, bajando rápidamente sus ojos de color castaño para posarlos de nuevo en las sábanas.

- No lo sé… nada.

- Morag. Está claro que algo te ocurre. Dímelo – pidió. Lo observó con interés, pero él no parecía que fuera a soltar prenda - ¿Estás molesto por lo qué hemos hecho? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿No querías…?

- No es que no quisiera, Mayumi, es solo que… - chasqueó la lengua – No sé si hemos hecho bien. Me parece que nos hemos precipitado. Apenas llevamos tres meses de relación.

- Cariño, muchas parejas acaban en la cama antes. Algunas, incluso la primera noche.

- Yo no soy de esos – replicó de inmediato Morag, mirándola serio – Tú sabes que a mí me gusta ir con calma.

- Eres un hombre formal – coincidió Mayumi. Asintió – Me gustas así, Morag, es uno de tus encantos – él se acababa de sentar en su extremo de la cama y ella se le acercó para sentarse a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo – Cielo, yo te quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que si. Si no, no estaríamos juntos. Ni habríamos acabado como hemos acabado, te lo aseguro.

- Por eso – la profesora sonrió – No hemos hecho nada malo. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres y como cualquier pareja normal que está enamorada, nos hemos encargado de expresarnos mutuamente nuestro amor. Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Si crees que hemos sido demasiado rápidos… lo siento. Yo considero que hemos empleado al tiempo perfectamente y que estas cosas no hay por qué retrasarlas cuando uno quiere de verdad. ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo con eso?

Morag la miró fijamente. Vio sus ojos verdes que lo observaban expectantes, con el cabello castaño cayendo suavemente alborotado sobre sus hombros. Ciertamente, no podía decir que se hubiera negado a acostarse con ella. Mayumi no lo había amenazado, ni obligado para nada a hacer eso: no lo había golpeado, ni le había puesto la varita en la sien, amenazando con aplicarle un _Avada Kadavra_ si se negaba a entrar en su cama… en realidad, él había accedido a hacerle el amor de muy buena gana. Eso tenía que admitirlo.

Y lo demás también.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – permaneció callado después de eso, pensando. Él había sido educado con estricta severidad y no es que fuera ningún monje de clausura, ni nada por el estilo, pero en sus relaciones sentimentales – que habían sido pocas – gustaba de buscar la estabilidad antes de lanzarse a la aventura de estrechar los lazos afectivos con una mujer en la cama. Pero con Mayumi había tardado relativamente poco, muy poco, en dar ese paso. Tal vez porque ella le gustaba de verdad, tal vez porque la deseaba y estaba enamorado de ella definitivamente… de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo y esto no mejoró su humor – Hemos roto las reglas del colegio.

Al oírlo, Mayumi no pudo menos que echarse a reír. ¡Por Dios, era formal incluso para eso! A las carcajadas iba unido un fuerte sentimiento de cariño.

- Nunca cambiarás, Morag. ¿De veras crees qué Dumbledore nos echaría, si supiera que nos hemos acostado?

Tuvo que pensárselo unos segundos. Considerando lo asombrosamente liberal que podía llegar a ser el director…

- No. No creo que nos despida, ni nada de eso. Probablemente hasta se alegrará.

- Probablemente – dijo Mayumi, sonriente – A Dumbledore le encantan los romances y tú sabes que siempre ha estado de parte del nuestro. Se puso muy contento cuando se enteró, ¿te acuerdas? Incluso nos dio su bendición.

- Es un buen hombre.

- Desde luego. Mi amor, lo que hemos hecho no tendrá malas consecuencias – lo besó dulcemente en un hombro. Distraído, Morag se ajustó las sábanas para que cubrieran su desnudez de cintura para abajo – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero – introdujo una mano en su pelo y acarició su mejilla izquierda con dos dedos – Creó que por eso estamos aquí.

- No te equivocas.

Mayumi se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, con ternura en los labios. Morag la correspondió y pronto el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado. El profesor se tumbó hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, en posición ligeramente diagonal y ella se echó sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la sábana.

La suave prenda de algodón voló hasta caer en ondas por el suelo, mientras ellos dos acababan de nuevo juntos en la cama.

* * *

El tan ansiado domingo por fin había llegado.

Albus consiguió extraer comida y bebida de las cocinas con ayuda de su capa invisible y con todo dispuesto dentro de una cesta de mimbre oscuro se encaminó hacia el lugar de siempre: un pequeño retiro de césped, con un alto y frondoso árbol que les otorgaba a Nereus y a él sombra y un agradable cobijo de las miradas ajenas. Ese día no habría peligro de que los vieran, ya que todos estaban en el _Gran Comedor_, almorzando. Tenían los terrenos al completo para ellos solos.

Cuando al fin el _Gryffindor_ alcanzó el sitio de su cita, Nereus ya estaba allí, esperándole sonriente. Albus se quitó la capa al verlo y la dejó a un lado bajo el árbol, depositando la cesta de comida entre los dos.

- Vamos a desplegarlo todo y comamos.

- ¿Por qué no me das primero mi regalo? – preguntó impaciente Nereus, extendiendo el mantel y colocando los vasos y los cubiertos.

- No – dijo Albus, distribuyendo los alimentos – Primero almorzaremos. Tomaremos tu pastel de cumpleaños de postre y después te daré tu regalo.

- ¿Has traído también pastel de cumpleaños?

- Pues claro ¿Qué es de un cumpleaños sin su pastel? – Albus sonrió – Lo elaboré y lo metí en la cesta antes de bajar a las cocinas.

- ¿¡Lo has hecho tú!? ¿Te tomaste esa molestia por mí? - Nereus lo miró, sorprendido y entusiasmado - ¿Sabes cocinar?

Albus rió.

- Pero, bueno, ¿qué crees que soy? Por supuesto que sé cocinar. Mi madre me enseñó ¿Tú no sabes?

- Mi padre me ha dado algunas lecciones – explicó Nereus – Me defiendo, pero no presto demasiada intención, porque como prácticamente nunca me tengo que hacer yo de comer…

- Ya. Deberías practicar – le aconsejó – Algún día te irás a vivir por tu cuenta y no tendrás a nadie más que a ti para esas cosas.

- Para eso aún falta mucho tiempo.

- Tan solo estarás en la escuela tres años más, Nereus. Después de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasarás viviendo con tus padres, antes de independizarte?

Snape consideró seriamente aquella cuestión, mientras se sentaban y se preparaban para dar cuenta de la deliciosa y suculenta comida.

- No lo sé. Supongo que algunos años más, pero espero que no demasiados.

- ¿Tienes prisa por salir del nido? – inquirió Albus, risueño.

Nereus le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Un poco. Las normales, supongo. ¿Tú no?

- Pues claro. Yo después de _Hogwarts_ me prepararé para ser auror y en cuanto consiga un puesto en el _Ministerio_ empezaré a ahorrar para mudarme lo antes posible.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de irte de casa? – Nereus lo observó con asombrada curiosidad.

- No, simplemente tengo intención de independizarme pronto. A los 21 o 22 años no está mal para hacerlo, otros muchos magos lo hacen antes.

- Yo no sé si podré hacerlo con tanta rapidez como tú.

- Depende – Albus observó divertido la mueca extrañada del de _Slytherin_ – Quizá te vayas de casa antes de lo que crees. A veces se está preparado para las cosas importantes de la vida en ocasiones que uno mismo no prevé. No tengas miedo, la independencia es un cambio por el que todos pasamos alguna vez.

- No tengo miedo. Simplemente no he pensado en eso tanto como tú. Yo me tomaré mi tiempo para hacerlo, cuando llegue el momento.

El de _Gryffindor_ asintió, conforme. Descorcharon una botella de zumo de calabaza y llenando sus vasos se apresuraron a comer. Dieron cuenta de los muslos de pollo frito, del puré de patatas y de la ensalada, del pescado ahumado y de las bolitas de salmón rebozadas con guarnición de guisantes y bechamel. Cuando al fin terminaron con su almuerzo ambos estaban repletos. Nereus sopló las quince velas de su tarta de cumpleaños después de pedir el tradicional deseo, uno que él creyó alocado e imposible, pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas realizar… y que estaba muchísimo más próximo a él de lo que esperaba.

- Dame ahora mi regalo – pidió Nereus, volviéndose a mirarlo sonriente.

- Que manía te ha dado con eso – Albus lo sacó de la cesta y se lo entregó – Toma, anda. Espero que te guste.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo. Es la única manera de que lo sepas.

Nervioso, el joven de _Slytherin_ desató el lazo rojo que remataba el papel de regalo del mismo color y rasgó el papel, descubriendo la gran caja alargada. Intentando reprimir el temblor de sus dedos – no quería que Albus se riera de él porque lo alteraran esas tonterías – retiró la tapa de la caja y apartando el papel de celofán que cubría el presente descubrió ante sus ojos el anhelado regalo.

- ¡WOW! – lo sacó inmediatamente de dentro - ¡Albus, esto es…! ¡Qué maravilla!

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! Es una conjunto de gala precioso – alegó, sacándolo todo de la caja y disponiendo las prendas con cuidado a su lado – Los pantalones, la camisa, la capa, las botas, la túnica corta…

- Creo que los colores te irán genial. Lo vi en la tienda de túnicas de _Hogsmeade_ y no me pude resistir, me pareció perfecto. No sé si podrá competir con la escoba de carreras de tus padres, pero…

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la _Nimbus 2021_ de mis padres. Hasta me gusta más – sonrió, contento – Me lo voy a probar ahora mismo.

- ¿Ahora? – Albus lo miró con sorpresa – Pero, Nereus, donde… ¿no pretenderás hacerlo aquí mismo?

Snape rió.

- A veces eres muy ingenuo, Albus, no voy a desnudarme ante ti – durante cortos instantes Albus lamentó tal cosa… cuando se percató de que lo hacía, inmediatamente desvió su mente hacía otros derroteros que revestían menos peligrosidad - Tengo mis propios trucos para eso – comunicó el más joven. Y sacando la varita apuntó hacia un lugar cercano y pronunció un hechizo. Al instante apareció un probador individual en mitad del césped y el chico se dirigió sonriente hacia el interior para probarse las prendas – Espera, que en cinco minutos salgo. A ver como me queda tu regalo.

Albus esperó, viendo como Snape lanzaba la ropa por encima de su cabeza y esta quedaba medio colgada de la parte superior del probador, al mismo tiempo que las prendas regaladas por él desaparecían de su vista para cubrir el cuerpo de Nereus. Albus prefirió ignorar el hecho de que para ponerse su conjunto de gala el muchacho tendría que desnudarse enteramente, puesto que entre las prendas también se incluían unos calzoncillos del mismo color que los pantalones. Tan solo pensar en lo cerca que Nereus estaba de él y por un momento sin ropa…

_No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_.

Logró controlarse justo a tiempo de ver desaparecer los pantalones y entonces supo que el chico ya estaba enteramente vestido, que solo le quedaban la túnica corta y la capa para complementar el atuendo. Pronto esas dos piezas de tela desaparecieron también y el de _Gryffindor_ suspiró de alivio: un poco de tranquilidad para su trastornada mente…

- ¡Albus! ¡Albus! – Nereus salió a la carrera del probador. Con un gesto mecánico e indiferente de su varita lo hizo desaparecer. Venía hacia él agarrándose los extremos del cierre de oro de la capa - ¿Esto ya venía con la prenda? Fíjate, mis iniciales. Esto…

- Las mandé hacer yo – confesó Albus, sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho – Originalmente la capa se cerraba con un nudo, pero me pareció muy vulgar, así que entré en una tienda donde venden y fabrican objetos de adorno, joyas y todo eso y les pedí que me hicieran este cierre especialmente para ti.

- ¿¡Para mí!? ¡Qué detalle! – Nereus se sintió ligeramente abrumado por las molestias que se había tomado su amigo por él y a la vez estaba feliz de haber recibido un presente de esas manos que él tanto reverenciaba – No sé como agradecértelo. Es genial.

- Tú si que te ves genial – Albus se le acercó para corregir pequeños defectos en su atuendo, arrugas y cosas así – Definitivamente, la combinación púrpura-negro es tu color, Nereus. Estás guapísimo.

- ¿De veras te lo parezco? – Snape aguardó expectante una respuesta, pero no la necesitó: le bastó con ver la mirada seria y apreciativa de su compañero sobre él y como por un momento Albus se quedó en silencio a causa de su atractivo. Se sintió orgulloso de poder ejercer semejante efecto sobre su amigo – Pienso llevarlo en la fiesta de graduación – añadió, sin dejar de mirarlo, encantado – Ahora que estoy en quinto curso, me dejarán quedarme con los mayores hasta las seis de la mañana.

Albus sonrió. Intentaba pensar en algo que lo devolviera al terreno de la coherencia, pues desde que se había detenido a pocos metros de Nereus para contestar a su inocente pregunta, no lograba encontrar los arrestos suficientes para decir algo que lo arrancara de esa peligrosa sensación de irrealidad: Nereus lo observaba sonriente – esa preciosa sonrisa en su cara – con los ojos azules posados en él con alegría y ternura y él se sentía tonto. Tonto porque estaba deseando besar al chico solo por haberlo visto con esas prendas. ¡Era solo un conjunto de ropa, por Dios! ¿¡Por qué le afectaba tanto!?

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba tan guapo…

_La graduación. La fiesta de graduación. Estáis hablando de eso, Albus_.

- Si. Si, creo… me parece… me sentiré muy halagado de que te pongas esa ropa para una ocasión tan importante – por fin hallaba asidero en esa desconcertante caída libre de sus sentimientos y deseos – El señor Nereus Maquiavelo Snape, luciendo sus mejores galas, regaladas por su amigo Albus Potter – sonrió, sintiéndose aún más estúpido con su broma.

- Albus Lee Potter – corrigió Nereus, sonriendo – Seré yo el que se sienta halagado de vestir algo que me ha regalado él.

¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso? De repente, Albus sintió algo aterrador que estaba por pasar y que en modo alguno había planeado. Supo que se lo diría, aún antes de poder abrir la boca y se encontró sin haberlo pensado en una disyuntiva de la que dependían muchas cosas que eran importantes de verdad.

Así de golpe iba a contárselo todo a Nereus y lo peor es que, por más que tratara de detenerse a sí mismo, diciéndose que no quería hacerlo, lo único cierto era precisamente lo contrario: claro que quería decírselo a Nereus. Por supuesto que deseaba hablarle de sus sentimientos ¿A quien engañaba? ¿Acaso no podía ser el momento adecuado, justo en ese instante? ¿Para qué retrasar más lo que sabía que tarde o temprano sería inevitable?

- Nereus…

Hubo algo en su cara. De pronto Snape sintió que ya no podía estar tan contento, al menos por el momento, porque algo en Albus eclipsaba su alegría. Algo iba mal con él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal…?

- No – Albus lo detuvo en cuanto se percató de que el joven pretendía acercase – Estoy perfectamente, Nereus. Bueno… no del todo. Pero no es nada físico, no te apures – aclaró, ante la mirada expectante y preocupada de su compañero – Es solo… en fin, no se como decírtelo – metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y caminó para alejarse un poco de él – Esto me resulta muy difícil, Nereus. No sé que decir.

- Muy bien, pues tómatelo con calma. Pero dímelo, me estás preocupando.

- Nereus – cogió aire y se puso serio – ¿Recuerdas todo lo qué me dijiste la semana pasada, cuando nos reconciliamos? Todo eso de que… de que me deseabas y esas cosas… - no pudo seguir, pero no fue necesario. Snape captó inmediatamente de que iba el asunto y sintiéndose aún más nervioso que Albus asintió, tragando saliva y preparándose para cualquier cosa. Albus suspiró – Yo también siento lo mismo. Nereus, yo… yo siento todo lo que tú dices sentir por mí y con la misma intensidad, me atrevería a jurar. Tú me… contigo siento cosas tan fuertes como no he sentido nunca. Te deseo. Te amo. He aguantado todo lo que he podido antes de decírtelo porque no quería estropear las cosas entre nosotros. No sé lo que sientes…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir qué no lo sabes? – la voz de Nereus sonó asombrosamente madura cuando pronunció estas palabras. Albus levantó la vista, que tenía anclada al suelo y le miró, fijamente y en silencio. Ahora le tocaba hablar a él – Albus, ¿cuántas veces te he confesado mi cariño, mi amor, mi deseo? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, aunque fuera sin palabras, lo qué significas para mí? ¿Lo importante qué eres? ¿Acaso necesitas pruebas? ¿Acaso no te he dado ya suficientes? ¿Todavía tienes qué preguntar? Yo te amo – lo dijo con tal sinceridad que desarmó totalmente al _Gryffindor_ y le hizo sentir como su alma se estrellaba junto a sus talones en el suelo – Haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo.

Albus suspiró de nuevo, más bien dejó escapar el aire bruscamente de sus pulmones. Nereus tenía razón, él le había dado tantas pruebas que toda pregunta era absurda… pero aún había aspectos de aquello de los que desconfiaba, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Es eso cierto? Nereus, eres muy joven, no tienes experiencia… podrías equivocarte, podrías estar confundido… ¡solo tienes quince años! Acabas de cumplirlos.

- ¿¡Y eso qué importa!? Tú tienes solo dos años más que yo, Albus, ¿realmente ese argumento te parece una buena excusa? Para mí es patética y totalmente carente de fundamento. Si, de acuerdo, soy muy joven y sin experiencia, pero sé querer. Sé cuando amo a una persona, por la sencilla razón de que jamás había sentido algo como esto. Yo tengo las cosas muy claras, Albus, pero me temo que tú no tanto. He aguantado la oposición de mi padre, he soportado la figura de Hilton en tu vida hasta que habéis roto, e incluso así he respetado tu deseo de no tener nada conmigo tan pronto. Estoy dispuesto a esperar cuanto haga falta hasta que tú estés preparado, pero no pienso soportar que te engañes para mantenerte alejado de mí. ¡Por amor de Dios, Albus! ¿¡De qué crees que estoy hecho, de metal!? Tengo sentimientos y estoy loco por ti, aunque tú prefieras no saberlo. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, te lo he demostrado…

- Yo no dudo de que te guste. Lo que dudo es de que me ames de verdad: Nereus, piénsalo, apenas eres un adolescente. Yo también lo soy, de acuerdo, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo experiencia en este terreno y tú no. No sabemos si en serio me amas o si simplemente te has confundido de sentimientos, por el mero hecho de que seamos muy amigos y de que encima yo te guste. A veces esas cosas pasan, Nereus. Acuérdate de lo que te expliqué del _crush_.

- Deja esas estupideces psicológicas para quien se las crea, ¿quieres? Yo no les doy ningún crédito, en absoluto. Sé lo que soy, sé lo que siento y sé lo que hay entre nosotros ¿Dices qué me amas? ¿Dices qué me deseas? ¿Qué sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti? Pues demuéstramelo. Vamos, Albus, dejemos las máscaras a un lado de una vez… dime que quieres que sea tu novio.

- Nereus, por favor – Albus chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado por lo claustrofóbico de la situación.

- Albus, ya está bien. Deja de jugar, has sido tú el que ha empezado esta conversación – lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido - Tú no sabes por lo que yo he tenido que pasar, ¿verdad? Meses de dudas, guardando lo que llevaba dentro por miedo a perderte y, de repente, cuando al fin te lo comunico todo y me desahogo resulta que tu tienes novio y que el camino está vedado para mí.

- Eso no es culpa mía…

- No he dicho que lo sea. Tú tenías pareja y me paraste los pies, eso era lo justo y yo lo respeté. Pero durante las _Navidades_ descubrí lo mucho que me gustabas, descubrí mi verdadera sexualidad y me di cuenta de que solo había una persona que pudiera hacerme sentir de una manera tan especial… y esa persona eras tú, Albus. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando mi padre nos dio permiso de nuevo para ser amigos y encima tú cortaste con Hilton. ¡Fue cómo si se me abriera el cielo! – la expresión de su rostro se tornó solemne – Pero así y todo tú no deseabas tener ninguna relación conmigo, demasiado pronto, dijiste y yo nuevamente te respeté. Bajé la cabeza y pasé por el aro, esperando que algún día pudiéramos…

- Nereus, ya te aclaré mis motivos para no ir corriendo a ti al instante de romper con Hilton. Me parece muy mal que hayas accedido a echarte a un lado en ese asunto, solo para ver si a larga conseguías algo conmigo.

- Es que no se trata de eso, Albus. No es solo eso, yo ya sé que tú sientes algo por mí, por eso sabía que podía tener posibilidades. No lo hice solo por sacar tajada, lo hice porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano obtendría lo que deseaba… a no ser que los besos que me has dado hasta ahora hayan sido de pega.

- No han sido para nada de pega – saltó Albus – ¿Pero qué te crees, que yo beso a la gente por gusto, aún teniendo novio? Te besé porque lo deseaba, simplemente. Porque quería hacerlo.

- Muy bien. Me deseas y me quieres, pero no eres capaz de dar el paso para estar junto a mí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? ¿Tenemos que seguir aguantando? Ya tenemos el camino libre, ¿por qué esperar?

- Ya te he dado mis razones.

- Son razones absurdas.

- Serán lo que tú quieras, pero mis razones son. Y, además, también esta tu padre…

- Mi padre me da igual – Nereus frunció el entrecejo – Me matará si se entera de que soy tu pareja, pero no me importa. Yo sé lo que quiero y no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ello. Él acabará aceptándolo. Me quiere mucho y en cuanto aceptara que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, tendría que ceder y dejarnos tranquilos. Nunca me haría tanto daño solo por su odio hacia tu familia. El amor de mi padre hacia mí está por encima de eso, Albus… así que no lo utilices a él tampoco como excusa. Para mí no lo es y no la acepto.

- Tú no aceptas nada de lo que te he dicho – se quejó Albus, exasperado – Tal parece que no voy a poder convencerte.

- Lo has dicho tú, no yo. Albus, te amo. No me importa lo que pienses o creas que está bien o mal en este asunto, yo te seguiré amando igual. No necesito dar lecciones para saber que estoy enamorado de ti y que no es un simple ilusionamiento, como a ti te gusta pensar. Albus, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿Soy yo? ¿Es mi edad? ¿Mi inexperiencia? ¿Es lo qué siento? ¿O es lo que sientes tú? Dime, Albus, ¿qué es lo que tanto te asusta?

El de _Gryffindor_ lo miro, sus bellos ojos azules espantados. Había tanta desesperación e intensidad en esa mirada que Nereus se sintió tentado a besarle. Lo besaría y lo abrazaría con fuerza y le diría que todo estaba bien, que ellos se amaban y que lo demás no importaba. Le haría sentir que el resto – incluidas sus excusas – no eran más que patrañas y que no debían hacerles caso.

- Nereus, a mí me da miedo todo – confesó sinceramente Albus – No sé lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no sé lo que pasará, no sé que es lo debo hacer… solo sé que te amo – sus ojos limpios lo enfocaron, provocándole un escalofrío - Que Dios me ayude, Nereus, eso es todo lo que sé.

Con una fuerza y una templanza que nadie a sus años tendría, Nereus se acercó a Albus y posó una mano consoladora en su mejilla.

- No necesitas saber nada más.

Sabiendo que lo haría – y que no le importaban las consecuencias – Nereus se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó a Albus en los labios. Fue una caricia suave, sugerente y llena de significados. Se ofrecía para él.

Y Albus lo acabó tomando.

Los brazos del hijo de Potter se cerraron en banda alrededor de la cintura del de Snape y lo atrajeron hacia sí, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Nereus no se achantó por lo violento del arrebato, al contrario: le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió completamente a su reclamo. Unió su lengua a la suya, dejándole bien claro que en su persona no encontraría resistencia alguna a su ataque, tan solo una completa y añorada rendición.

- Nereus… - se separó apenas de él, sintiendo Snape su aliento cálido y acelerado penetrarle hasta la garganta, de tal manera que estuvo a punto de perder el control y besarle de nuevo. Pero ahora Albus necesitaba hablar – Me vas a volver loco. No sé como saldrá esto, lo único que sé es lo que deseo. Te deseo a ti… ¿querrás ser mi pareja? Quiero que lo seas – murmuró, estrechándolo y permitiendo a sus manos vagar por su espalda, acariciándolo por primera vez.

- No tienes que repetirlo – fue la agitada respuesta de Nereus.

Se fundieron en otro beso, más ardiente y húmedo que el anterior. Parecía que cualquier cosa estaba por pasar entre los jóvenes, pero finalmente un abigarrado sentido común y la cautela natural del que teme ser descubierto hizo que Albus detuviera finalmente aquel beso y las peligrosas caricias que se prodigaban… en cuanto se percató de que sus dedos luchaban furiosos por quitarle a Nereus la ropa.


	20. Capítulo 20

**XX**

- Nereus – el joven acababa de entrar en su despacho con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en la cara – Nereus Snape – el director lo miró con suspicacia por encima de sus gafas – Te veo más feliz de lo que nunca te he visto en mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

Le sonrió. Snape casi corrió a sentarse en la silla que lo colocaba frente a frente con su padrino, antes de empezar a hablar:

- Ha sucedido, abuelo. Lo hemos hecho – expresó, contento – Albus y yo somos novios.

- ¿¡De veras!? ¡Qué gran noticia, hijo! – se levantó y fue hasta él. Cuando Nereus se puso en pie el anciano lo abrazó – Ah, no sabes que ganas tenía. Es una noticia maravillosa, Nereus. Y bien – dijo, cuando se separaron - Cuéntame, ¿cómo ha pasado?

Nereus aguardó hasta que ambos se sentaron de nuevo, antes de empezar a relatar los hechos. Cuando terminó, en el rostro de su padrino y en el suyo propio había sendas sonrisas de satisfacción. Nereus le contó a Dumbledore lo del beso final, pero sin contarle lo intenso que había sido y como Albus había tenido que detenerse – para su desgracia, ya que él en modo alguno habría deseado que parase – para no excederse.

- Es fantástico. Nada podría hacerme tan feliz como oír eso, hijo. ¡Ya era hora de qué os decidierais! Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo – bromeó el director.

- Albus se lo tomó. Yo estaba más que dispuesto. Si él me lo hubiera comunicado antes, llevaríamos siglos de noviazgo – declaró Snape.

- Pero él tenía que pensárselo – alegó Dumbledore.

- En realidad estaba asustado – confesó Nereus, haciendo una mueca – Me lo dijo: tenía miedo porque las cosas han ido demasiado rápido para él y no sabía como enfrentarse a esto.

- Pues menos mal que finalmente ha encontrado la manera de hacerlo – celebró el director, sonriendo – Pero ahora, Nereus… - lo observó con fijeza – Sabéis que puede haber problemas.

Snape suspiró. Claro que lo sabían. ¿Cómo podían no estar al tanto de las consecuencias que de seguro tendría su relación?

- Ya sé lo que puede ocurrir, abuelo. Sé que debemos mantenerlo en secreto porque entre nuestros propios compañeros podríamos vernos en problemas. También sé que Hilton no debe enterarse, para que no decida inmiscuirse y causar un conflicto mayor del que provocó la última vez – frunció el entrecejo – Personalmente, a mí me da igual lo que ese _Neandertal_ piense y si quiere pegarme, que lo haga. Yo me sé defender… pero para Albus no quiero disgustos – admitió, cabizbajo – Y en cuanto a mi padre…

- Severus no aceptará que seáis pareja – sentenció Dumbledore, completamente seguro de lo que decía – Su odio hacia los Potter se ha suavizado con los años y la intervención de su esposa, que todo el mundo sabe la gran labor de extinción de odios que ha hecho con él, pero aún así con todo este asunto de Albus y tú esa vieja animadversión se ha recrudecido. Vais a tener que poner mucho empeño para que de su brazo a torcer y te puedo asegurar que tardará años, como mínimo, en hacerlo. Tu padre es muy cabezota, Nereus.

- Ya lo sé. Pero yo soy igual de terco que él, según dice mi madre: quiero a Albus y no permitiré que él nos separe. Es demasiado importante para mí lo que está en juego.

- Lo comprendo – el anciano asintió, conforme – De todos modos, mi consejo es que no se lo digáis a tu padre hasta que tú hayas alcanzado la mayoría de edad, como seguro – alegó – Así Severus no podrá poner como excusa que eres menor para manejarte a su antojo y tratar de separarte de tu novio.

- Eso es lo que yo tenía pensado. Albus también quiere ocultárselo a su padre, porque teme represalias. Menores que las que tendríamos con mi padre, según él, pero represalias al fin y al cabo. Además, dice que si su padre se entera podría reclamarle al mío y entonces este se enteraría y si que lo pasaríamos mal. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Es la verdad. Harry es muchísimo más comprensivo y tolerante de lo que jamás podría serlo tu padre, pero aún así, él también odia a Severus y no le gustaría nada saber que su hijo es tu pareja… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no te conoce – apuntó el director – Eso también influye.

- Pues si, pero espero que una vez que nos conozcamos, el señor Potter sea capaz de aceptarme como novio de su hijo – declaró Nereus, ceñudo.

- Por supuesto que lo hará. Conozco muy bien a Harry y sé que en cuanto pueda hablar contigo y se de cuenta de lo buen muchacho que eres, cederá. Él, al igual que Severus, quiere solo lo mejor para su hijo, sobre todo en materia amorosa y si ve que os amáis tanto como lo hacéis y que ambos sois sinceros en vuestros sentimientos, puedo asegurarte que no se meterá en medio. Sabrá respetaros y aceptar vuestra relación.

- Me tranquiliza lo que me dices – admitió Nereus – Ahora sé que Albus y yo solo tenemos que lidiar en realidad con mi padre, porque todo lo demás tarde o temprano se apartará de nuestro camino: el riesgo con nuestros compañeros pasará en cuanto Albus salga del colegio, ya que estando yo aquí solo ya no hay una pareja que ocultar… lo más probable es que nunca se enteren en la escuela. Y siendo el padre de Albus relativamente fácil de convencer, solo nos quedaría por soportar a Hilton, que desaparecerá de nuestras vidas pronto, porque este año, o a más tardar el siguiente, abandonará _Hogwarts_ y nos veremos por fin libres de él.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si. Tarde o temprano tiene que dejarnos tranquilos. Es muy mezquino, pero no creo que sea capaz de pasarse la vida entera fastidiándonos.

- Podría hacerlo – argumentó Dumbledore – Pero comparto tu opinión a ese respecto, hijo. Creo que Hilton McIntosh abandonará vuestras vidas en cuanto salga de esta escuela.

- Y de ese modo solo nos quedaría como impedimento mi padre – reflexionó Nereus – Podemos lidiar con él. Con tu ayuda y la de mi madre…

- Yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros. Sabes que no puedo hacer menos, siendo vosotros mis ahijados y mis nietos.

Lo miró sonriendo y Nereus no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, al saberse respaldado por él.

- Gracias, abuelo.

- De nada. Viendo un romance como el vuestro, muchachos… – suspiró, contento – Me hace recordar mi lejana juventud. Ah, que tiempos aquellos… pero no te preocupes, hijo – le sonrió alegremente – No te voy a contar mis andanzas. No te aburriré con una de esas odiosas batallitas que empiezan con _cuando yo tenía tu edad…_ sé perfectamente que los jóvenes no soportáis eso.

Nereus, haciendo una mueca, tuvo que asentir. Era la verdad.

- Bueno ¿Tienes alguna cosa más qué contarme, Nereus? ¿Qué tal va lo vuestro, de momento?

- Muy bien. De maravilla – Snape sonrió como un bendito – Precisamente ahora voy a encontrarme con Albus. Aprovecharemos que los demás van camino de sus salas comunes a acostarse para estar juntos un rato.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros – el director sonrió con aire nostálgico – Hace solo un día que os habéis emparejado, pero juraría que vais a durar mucho más. Al menos, eso espero. No me decepcionéis, jovencitos.

- Creo que no lo haremos – dijo Nereus, entusiasmado – Al margen de los problemas que podamos o no tener, sé que Albus y yo nos queremos mucho. Eso es lo único que me importa.

- Es lo único que debe importaros a ambos – Dumbledore se puso en pie y Nereus siguió su ejemplo – Hay que saber preservar las cosas importantes y lo que tú y Albus tenéis será importante, os lo aseguro. Anda, ve. No quiero retrasarte en tu cita – le sonrió.

Snape rió.

- Gracias por escucharme, abuelo.

Dumbledore pareció sorprenderse ante este comentario.

- ¿Para qué te crees que estoy aquí?

- Creía que para dirigir _Hogwarts_ – aventuró Nereus, en broma.

- Bueno, si, para eso también. Pero llevo haciendo lo mismo tantos años, que de vez en cuando me viene bien tener algo de tiempo para mis nietos y familia. Hasta estos viejos muros tienen que comprender que los abuelos necesitamos mucho de eso… y ahora vamos, anda – lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y caminó guiándolo hasta la puerta – No debes llegar tarde. La puntualidad es una virtud, Nereus, aplícatela. Venga, ve con Albus y mañana ya me contarás lo que pase hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Snape, sonriente, atravesó la puerta del despacho de su padrino para salir. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando el anciano lo llamó:

- Nereus.

Snape se volvió, mirando expectante al director.

- Portaos bien – afirmó Dumbledore, amonestándole con un dedo. A continuación le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba bromeando. Nereus soltó una aguda carcajada y se marchó caminando alegre por el pasillo.

Su padrino cerró la puerta, sonriente.

* * *

Pasó casi un mes desde la última conversación de Nereus con su abuelo. Los chicos, cada uno por su lado, continuaron informando a su padrino acerca de los avatares de su relación. Y, más allá de _Hogwarts_ y del mismo _Londres_, en casa de los Snape, la mañana del veintisiete de marzo se presentó movida:

A las ocho de la mañana, mientras todos en el comedor desayunaban, Sydney subió a su dormitorio – ella ya había desayunado con anterioridad – acompañada por Dorie. La fiel elfa doméstica la ayudó a bajar el bolso nuevo que había comprado para el bebé del último estante del armario y le fue dando la ropita comprada o tejida por ella y su hijo Rodrick para el bebé, para que pudiera introducirla ordenadamente dentro del bolso.

A las ocho y cuarto, cuando ya les faltaba poco para terminar, apareció Severus en la puerta. Viéndolas allí y por la mirada que le dirigió la elfa, el patriarca Snape supo que algo novedoso pasaba allí y de inmediato procedió a interrogarlas:

- ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo?

- Preparo el bolso para Duncan.

- ¿Duncan? ¿Pero es qué…? ¿¡Ya!?

- ¡Pues claro qué ya! – Sydney se volvió a mirarlo como si no lo conociera – Hoy es veintisiete de marzo, Severus. Hoy salgo de cuentas y sabes lo puntual que soy siempre para dar a luz: ni uno solo de nuestros hijos ha nacido fuera de su fecha y hora. Calculo que antes de que caiga la noche tendré que entrar en la sala de partos de _San Mungo_.

Snape se puso pálido.

- ¿Quiere una infusión para relajarse, señor?

Severus miró a la elfa como perdido por un momento, pero después se recuperó. Sacudió la cabeza, en parte para negarse, en parte para sacudirse el aturdimiento de encima. Su esposa estaba preparándose para ir al hospital a tener a su hijo y debían organizarse. Ya eran veteranos en eso y no podían caer en el caos, como había sucedido durante el nacimiento de Nereus.

- Muy bien. Iré a sacar el coche. Le diré de camino a Selena que se encargue de llevar a los pequeños a la escuela. Hoy hazles la cena temprano, Dorie – ordenó. La elfa asintió – Puede que tengan oportunidad de ver a su nuevo hermanito antes de irse a la cama.

- Si, señor… siempre se pone muy nervioso en estas ocasiones – declaró, después de que Severus saliera.

- Si. Creo que a casi todos los hombres les pasa. Se agitan mucho cuando les va a nacer un hijo.

- Debe de ser que no se acaban de acostumbrar, señora.

Sydney asintió y continuaron guardando la ropita de Duncan. Al fin terminaron y echándose el bolso al hombro, Sydney bajó las escaleras seguida muy de cerca por la elfa. Cuando salieron a la calle sus hijos ya se habían ido al colegio, por lo que no pudo despedirse de ellos. Le causó malestar no poder hacerlo, pero de todas maneras ellos ya se enterarían de lo que pasaba en cuanto llegaran a casa y vieran que sus padres no estaban.

Ante todo, Sydney esperaba que aquel parto fuera fácil y rápido: el de Nereus fue el más complicado y largo de su historia de parturienta y no se quería ni acordar de lo mal que lo habían pasado ella y su marido; el nacimiento de su hija Selena tardó seis horas, ya que la niña venía vuelta del revés y hubo que colocarla en buena posición para que pudiera venir al mundo; en el caso de Ayslind y Rodrick se necesitaron apenas tres horas para que los pequeños pudieran ver la luz, aunque en su caso fue rápido, considerando que eran gemelos y todo se desarrolló sin ningún tipo de complicación.

Ciñéndose a esos cálculos, Duncan no debería tardar más de una hora u hora y media en nacer, lo cual la consolaba bastante. Aquel podía llegar a ser un parto veloz y esperaba que sin problemas. En general, el que sería pronto su nuevo vástago le había dado un embarazo de lo más tranquilo: no había tenido nauseas más que el primer mes y apenas había sentido pataditas. No había sido como con Nereus, que parecía haberse entusiasmado con la idea de golpear a su madre desde dentro, ni tampoco como Selena, cuyas patadas habían sido intermitentes, pero inequívocamente enérgicas. Y los gemelos… mejor ni acordarse.

Esos dos habían montado autenticas competiciones de _kit-boxing_ en su útero.

* * *

Lo miró con sus suaves ojos azules brillantes por la excitación. Albus lo besó con suavidad y lo estrechó contra sí mientras Nereus lo abrazaba y aceptaba de buena gana su demostración de cariño. Snape permaneció anclado a su novio, con la cabeza en mitad de su pecho, sintiéndose tan solo feliz.

Todo había ido maravillosamente sobre ruedas para ellos: se veían cada fin de semana, Albus pasaba los recreos con sus amigos, pero siempre tenía un hueco a lo largo del día para dedicarlo solo a él, lo cual les reconfortaba bastante a ambos. Se encontraban en intimidad en los terrenos del colegio, charlaban, se contaban cosas, reían y se besaban entre broma y broma, acariciándose cada vez que lo deseaban… en menos de una semana, Nereus se había vuelto todo un experto en besos y se deleitaba en aplicar sus nuevas habilidades en su novio, que recibía encantado cualquier muestra de su amor.

Tan solo existía una nube que empañara mínimamente su relación.

Mientras se encontraban tumbados en el césped, abrazados, apoyados contra el tronco del árbol que les daba cobijo, Albus estaba sin querer dándole vueltas de nuevo a aquel asunto: hacía mucho que deseaba a Nereus. Apenas llevaban un mes como pareja, pero él ya se había descubierto pensando en el sexo. No podía negar lo que sentía por su novio y sería estúpido tratar de ignorarlo. Cuando estaba a su lado, a solas los dos, cuando lo tenía cerca y se besaban, se abrazaban y se acariciaban, era evidente que la pasión fluía entre ellos y él consideraba razonable que a raíz de sus sentimientos surgieran determinados deseos hacia su pareja. Pero… claro, había que lidiar con ciertos aspectos de la situación: para empezar, le parecía que Nereus quizá fuera un poco joven para esas cosas, además, al ser esa su primera relación y por lo tanto su primera experiencia amorosa y al estar su relación aún en los primeros estadíos… probablemente el muchacho no se hubiera planteado siquiera la idea de acostarse con él. ¿Y como presionarle? ¿Cómo obligarle a hacer algo para lo qué quizás no estuviese preparado?

Albus jamás cometería semejante desfachatez… aunque, por supuesto, Albus era ignorante de algunas circunstancias que sin duda harían que se vinieran abajo todos sus impedimentos.

Sin conocer lo que se gestaba en la mente de su pareja, Nereus simplemente disfrutaba del hecho de estar vivo y en aquella situación, en ese preciso instante. Encantado con la sensación de los brazos de Albus alrededor de su cintura y la de sus manos acariciando arriba y abajo su espalda, el de _Slytherin_ rondaba por su pensamiento, entrando en los mismos derroteros que su novio.

Hacía semanas que lo notaba. A veces se besaban o se acariciaban y al mirarse él podía ver en los ojos de Albus un deseo de algo más. Veía algo muy profundo en sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar y era demasiado joven e inexperto para saber de que se trataba, pero su cuerpo si lo sabía. Y reaccionaba. Sentía oleadas de aquello que cierta vez Albus nombrara como _deseo_ recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, cada vez que un beso se volvía demasiado intenso, que una caricia se tornaba más íntima de lo normal, que una mirada se mantenía durante demasiado tiempo. Nereus sabía que Albus probablemente – en momentos como los descritos – pensaba también en ese algo más, en lo que él intuía como ganas de hacer el amor con él… unas ganas que a él mismo lo invadían.

A los diez años, Nereus había descubierto gracias a su madre – incondicional narradora de las complicadas verdades de la vida – lo que era el sexo. A esa edad lo sabía ya todo sobre partos y embarazos – había presenciado el advenimiento de tres hermanos nuevos a casa en tan solo siete años y medio de su vida – pero aún le quedaba por saber como los niños llegaban al vientre de la madre, que nueve meses después los paría. En la escuela los chiquillos proponían mil conjeturas y él, acosado por las dudas y por la imposibilidad de resolverlas con su corta edad, había optado por buscar información en un adulto responsable… y abierto. Su padre era demasiado serio como para preguntarle algo como eso, pensaba él.

Así que a su edad sabía lo que era hacer el amor, aunque no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Su madre se lo había contado todo y ahora, repasando el tema, se dio cuenta de que sentía una inmensa curiosidad por pasar a la práctica. Sobre todo si el objeto de prácticas era su novio Albus.

Albus tenía experiencia. Podría guiarle y enseñarle todo lo que su madre – por motivos obvios – no pudo. Y si era verdad la impresión que tenía de que Albus también quería acostarse con él…

- Albus – se irguió para poder mirarle a la cara – Estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿En qué?

- Pensaba en… ¿te acuerdas de aquel día? – preguntó – Cuando estábamos aquí besándonos y tú… lo de la túnica.

Durante un instante su pareja lo miró sin saber de que le hablaba, pero pronto lo comprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de incomoda culpabilidad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

A lo que Nereus se refería era un suceso que había acontecido entre ellos hacía ahora una semana. Se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, besándose y de repente Albus había sufrido un arrebato de pasión desconocido y cuando volvió en sí, estaba encima de su novio, aún besándole y su mano derecha se había perdido en el interior de la túnica del muchacho, que previamente él había desabrochado… era algo que lo llenaba de vergüenza, ya que había perdido el control y encima después tuvo que solicitar unos minutos de separación para reponerse y no echarlo todo a perder. Rara vez perdía la conciencia de sus actos de ese modo y aunque no estaba mal, en aquella situación había sido altamente peligroso. De solo pensar en las consecuencias de haber seguido con aquello…

- Si. Si, me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Bueno – Nereus se lamió los labios – Verás, es que… desde hace unas semanas he notado que tú… en fin, creo que tú quieres algo mas de mí.

- ¿Algo más de ti? ¿A qué te refieres?

Temía su respuesta.

- Me parece que ya no te conformas solo con las caricias y los besos, Albus. Con lo de la túnica me di cuenta de que habíamos estado a punto de… de pasar a otra fase – declaró – No es que me desagradase, en modo alguno, de verdad. Es solo que… bien, si tú quieres que avancemos en algo…

- Nereus – Albus se acomodó contra el árbol - ¿Estás intentando decirme lo que yo creo qué me intentas decir?

- Si. Creo que quieres acostarte conmigo – afirmó Nereus, tan gráfico que Albus respingó. Por un instante hubo algo rayano en el arrepentimiento en sus ojos – Y solo quiero que sepas que a mí también me apetece.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Que también quiero hacerlo. No me mires como si acabara de decirte que voy a matarte, Albus. Si tú quieres…

- A ver, a ver. Un momento. Tú te has dado cuenta… es decir, piensas que yo quiero hacerte el amor – Nereus asintió – Y tú también quieres hacerlo conmigo.

- Exacto.

Albus no supo que decir. ¿Qué alocada realidad se había instalado ante su vista? ¿Sería aquello real o lo estaba soñando? ¿Cómo Nereus podía decirle esas cosas? Y, lo que era aún peor… ¿cómo demonios había permitido él qué Nereus se diera cuenta de sus deseos?

- Mira, Nereus. Este es un tema muy serio, ¿de acuerdo? No nos lo tomemos a la ligera.

- Pero si yo no lo hago. Te aseguro que lo estoy diciendo totalmente en serio. He estado pensando en ello y es lo que quiero. Quiero que hagamos el amor… si a ti te apetece.

El de _Gryffindor_ suspiró. Tendría que rendirse a las evidencias.

- Nereus, lo primero que quiero que entiendas es que la cuestión no es si a mí me apetece o no – explicó – No quiero que solo porque hayas interpretado de una determinada manera mi actitud hacia ti, creas que tienes que complacerme.

- No me importa complacerte. Es lo que quiero – replicó Snape – Albus, ¿es qué me he equivocado respecto a lo que piensas? ¿Tú no quieres acostarte conmigo?

- No, Nereus, no es eso – dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones decidió que debía ser sincero con él, para evitar errores y malos entendidos – Si que quiero acostarme contigo. Lo que pasa es que no deseo que tú te sientas obligado: eres joven y llevamos muy poco de relación. No voy a imponerte mis deseos, si en serio no quieres hacerlo, no tenemos por qué. Yo no pienso obligarte. Comprenderé perfectamente que no estés preparado.

Nereus lo miró parpadeando. Lo intimidaba un poco la racionalidad de Albus.

- Sé que apenas hace un mes que somos novios – empezó – Y me alegra mucho saber que no me obligarías, si yo no quisiera hacerlo, pero el asunto es que si que quiero. Y no sé si soy demasiado joven para hacerlo, ¿tú qué edad tenías la primera vez?

Vaya preguntita.

- Quince. Tenía quince años.

- ¡Mi misma edad! – dijo Nereus, sorprendido – Entonces no puedes usar eso como excusa – alegó, ceñudo – A menos que la primera fuera una mala experiencia…- reflexionó - ¿Lo fue? ¿Fue mala, Albus? ¿Preferirías no haberlo hecho?

- Claro que no, fue una experiencia perfecta. Hilton… - suspiró, guardándose las palabras – Mira, no voy a hablarte de eso, ¿vale? Hilton y tú siempre hacéis una nefasta combinación, así que me callaré la boca.

Nereus hizo una mueca de disgusto. Hubiera preferido conocer de propia boca de Albus como había sido su primera experiencia sexual, pero en cierto modo él tenía razón: no le haría ningún bien oír como Hilton – su mortal enemigo en la conquista del corazón de Albus – se había portado con él, desposeyéndolo de su virginidad.

- De acuerdo… pero, de todos modos, sigo en mis trece: si tú tenías quince años la primera vez, no puedes decir que soy demasiado joven para acostarme contigo. No sería justo y lo sabes.

- Si, por desgracia lo sé… aunque si tú continuas con lo tuyo, yo lo haré también con lo mío – advirtió – Te lo repito, Nereus, no quiero que pienses en acostarte conmigo solo porque hayas notado que yo quiero hacerlo. Lo que yo quiera no tiene por qué influirte en nada. La primera vez, tanto en un chico como en una chica, es importante y no desearía que perdieras tu virginidad por nada, simplemente para complacerme.

- Pero es que eso es justo lo que yo quiero. Aparte de desearlo por mí mismo, también quiero que tú estés satisfecho.

- Exacto. Y no lo estaré si sé que te estás entregando a mí solo para tenerme contento. ¿No te das cuenta de qué yo no quiero eso? Nunca lo he querido. Lo único que quiero es a ti y que seas feliz a mi lado… y no lo serás si no llevas a cabo las cosas importantes cuando estés preparado. Además, la primera vez…

- ¿La primera vez, qué? – preguntó Nereus, curioso.

Albus hizo una pausa. Carraspeó.

- Duele – Nereus lo miró abriendo los ojos. Eso si que no se había detenido a pensarlo. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva lo cierto era que el acontecimiento perdía parte de su fascinante y místico atractivo – Hay que practicar un poco para que el cuerpo se habitúe.

- ¿Y…? – Nereus tragó saliva - ¿Y duele mucho? ¿Cómo es? ¿Puede soportarse?

- Si, claro que puede soportarse. Tampoco es como si te desmembraran – argumentó – Además, hay productos que pueden ayudar. Y por supuesto también depende un poco del esmero del amante. Hilt… mi primer chico fue muy bueno y considerado conmigo. Dolió, pero él fue tan tierno que consiguió hacer que se me olvidara – sonrió ligeramente – Me trató muy bien y… todo fue sobre ruedas. Y por eso te digo – se apresuró a añadir – que te tomes todo esto muy en serio y no lo hagas solo por hacerlo o por contentarme a mí. No aceptaré una petición como esa, a menos que vea que de verdad estás cien por cien seguro de lo que deseas.

Aquel rostro solemne no dejaba lugar a dudas. Albus se reafirmaba en su declaración y Nereus sabía que en aquel tema no daría su brazo a torcer. Una parte de él se sintió muy halagada por eso, pero la otra tuvo un pequeño ataque de nerviosismo, porque no sabía como hacerle ver a su novio que no mentía ni actuaba bajo presión al decirle que deseaba acostarse con él.

¿Cómo convencerle?

- ¿Y si te aseguro qué es la verdad? No me lo estoy inventando, Albus, no quiero hacer el amor contigo solo porque sepa que tú quieres hacerlo, sino porque en realidad a mí también me apetece y me atrae mucho la idea. Solo necesitamos encontrar el sitio – agregó.

- ¿Y qué sitió propones? – el ceño de Albus se frunció – No pienso hacerlo aquí, Nereus. Podría venir cualquiera.

- No te estoy diciendo que lo hagamos aquí – la mueca malhumorada de su rostro le confirió más belleza si cabe - ¿Es qué me has tomado por una ardilla, para que nos tengamos que revolcar en el pasto? Ni hablar.

- Vale – dijo Albus - ¿Dónde piensas que podríamos acostarnos? – preguntó.

- Bueno… - Nereus se mordió el labio inferior, reflexivo – Eso es complicado. A pesar de ser _Semana Santa_, solo unos pocos alumnos se han ido a casa. Pero la mayoría siguen aquí y eso es un problema… ninguno de nuestros dormitorios está libres – declaró. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, en busca de ayuda - ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Albus suspiró, tras pensarlo un poco.

- ¿Conoces la habitación mágica que hay en el séptimo piso? – preguntó - Esa que es secreta y que solo conocen unos pocos.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió Nereus, sintiendo gran curiosidad.

- La que está enfrente del tapiz de _Barnabas El Loco_. No es fácil verla, si no sabes que está ahí, porque hay que realizar un ritual para que aparezca la puerta.

- ¿Un ritual? ¿En serio?

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de ella?

- No – Nereus sacudió la cabeza – Mis padres jamás me han hablado de nada semejante. ¿Desconocerán su existencia? – se preguntó.

- Es probable. A mí me habló de ella mi padre, que la usó algunas veces en sus tiempos de estudiante. Los elfos la llaman _La Habitación que Viene y Va_, porque a veces está ahí y a veces no. Pero en realidad es una estancia con muchos nombres: el más conocido es el de _Cuarto de los Menesteres_ o _Sala de los Requisitos_.

- ¿Y para qué sirve? – inquirió Nereus, fascinado.

- Concede a aquel que la convoca todo lo que este necesite, en ese momento: por ejemplo, si nosotros vamos a… bueno, ya sabes – declaró, ligeramente avergonzado – Si queremos utilizar la habitación, pasamos tres veces por delante de ella, pensando en lo que deseamos y la puerta aparecerá ante nosotros, salida de la pared de piedra – explicó – Y cuando entremos, encontraremos allí todo lo que nos haga falta para hacer lo que queremos hacer.

- ¿Quieres decir qué… que si entramos habrá allí una cama y…? – Albus asintió - ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¡Increíble! Es una maravilla, Albus – sonrió – Es justo lo que necesitamos. Venga, vamos a buscarla – declaró, moviéndose para ponerse en pie.

- Un momento, espera – lo detuvo Albus - ¿Tanta prisa tienes?

- ¿Tú no?

- Bueno… no hay por qué precipitarse, Nereus. Podemos quedar para más tarde y…

Albus cayó cuando vio como Nereus se lo quedaba mirando.

- ¿De verdad quieres esperar? – le preguntó Snape, curioso.

- ¿Y tú? – inquirió Albus.

Nereus se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para qué? Quiero decir, si tú quieres y yo también… no hay por qué poner tiempo de por medio, ¿no? Ahora mismo no tenemos nada que hacer, estamos de vacaciones.

Albus lo miró, sopesando sus palabras. No es que él quisiera correr a la cama con Nereus, pero… en fin, su novio tenía razón. Tenían tiempo y habían decidido que podían acostarse y mientras a los dos les apeteciera…

- ¿Estás seguro de lo qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó a Nereus, mirándolo con seriedad – No tiene por qué ser ahora mismo.

- Albus, da igual – dijo Snape – Este es un momento como cualquier otro ¿Pero por qué retrasarlo más? No hay una buena razón para esperar, de la misma manera que no la hay para hacerlo enseguida.

- ¿Entonces? – quiso saber Albus – ¿Vamos al _Cuarto de los Menesteres_?

- ¿Tú quieres qué hagamos el amor ahora? – preguntó Nereus, con total honestidad.

- Francamente, no me importaría – respondió Albus, tras una pausa.

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – inquirió Nereus.

Albus observó su rostro y supo que iba en serio. Un ligero escalofrío de expectación le recorrió la espalda y el deseó comenzó a abrirse paso calidamente por su cuerpo.

- Tienes razón – declaró y se separaron para ponerse en pie - ¿Estás realmente preparado para esto? – le preguntó.

- Si.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres hacerlo de verdad – afirmó – Quiero que lo tengas claro.

- Lo tengo muy claro, Albus. Esto es lo que quiero.

Albus asintió, conforme. Le tendió una mano que Nereus agarró enseguida y caminaron juntos, procurando dar un largo rodeo hasta entrar en el castillo para evitar así que alguien les viera. Una vez dentro de la escuela evadieron al celador hasta llegar al séptimo piso y allí realizaron el ritual que les abrió las puertas del cuarto mágico.

- ¿Sigues estando seguro? – quiso saber Albus, volviéndose a mirarlo ante la puerta.

- Totalmente – Nereus lo agarró de la mano, enredando sus dedos en los de él - Entremos.

Accedieron al interior de la habitación y Albus cerró con un hechizo – por si acaso – la puerta tras ellos. Ahora estaban dentro de un espacioso, modesto y elegante dormitorio, con el suelo liso y las paredes color crema y una enorme cama de matrimonio de madera noble con dosel. Al fondo había una chimenea de mármol de buenas proporciones y a sus pies lo que parecía ser una mullida alfombra de color rojo vino, a juego con los doseles de la cama… a ambos lados del lecho había sendas mesillas de noche y en la más cercana Albus vio que descansaban algunos frascos, que identificó enseguida como ungüentos lubricantes… y apostaría su varita a que al menos uno de ellos era especial para principiantes.

_Desde luego esta habitación piensa en todo_ – se dijo y esbozó una sonrisa. Después se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a frente con Nereus.

- ¿Quieres qué nos sentemos? – le preguntó.

Nereus asintió y tomaron juntos asiento en la cama. Al de _Slytherin_ le hacía sentir extraño que en esa situación perdieran el tiempo sentándose, pero había una parte de él que lo agradecía: era una parte que ahora se encontraba nerviosa y asustada, porque era la primera vez que iba a hacer aquello y, encima, él mismo lo había propuesto.

¿Desde cuando se permitía ser tan lanzado?

Albus dejó su varita sobre la mesilla de noche más cercana y, viéndolo, Nereus lo imitó. Acto seguido miró directamente a su novio y lo vio inclinarse hacia delante para posar sus labios sobre los de él, con intención de dar comienzo a lo que ambos deseaban.

* * *

El beso acaparó largos segundos de su tiempo, hasta que Albus finalmente lo cortó y se separaron. Le acarició el cabello, estrechándolo mientras él surcaba a besos su barbilla. Estas caricias arrancaron una sonrisa de cariño al _Gryffindor_, que dejó vagar sus manos por la ancha espalda del _Slytherin_ al tiempo que preguntaba:

- ¿Quieres que yo te desnude o lo harás tú?

A Nereus lo recorrió un escalofrío. Se separó un poco de su pareja para poder mirarlo a la cara. Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pues en los ojos de Albus vio un deseo idéntico al que en esos momentos él sentía por dentro.

- Hazlo tú – dijo, casi sin dar crédito a que hubieran salido semejantes palabras de sus labios.

Pero Albus sonrió de nuevo. Asintió y tras quitarle la bufanda verde y plata, sus dedos desabrocharon lentamente la túnica de su novio. Lo miraba con fijeza a los ojos mientras lo desnudaba y las sensaciones que recorrían la espalda de Nereus como serpientes eléctricas eran cada vez más intensas. Albus lo besó y lo ayudó a levantarse cuando se abrazaron. Finalmente le pudo quitar la túnica pasándosela por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una sencilla camiseta interior blanca de largas mangas, propia para combatir el frío de la época de deshielo.

Se acerco más a él y le quitó el cinturón de los pantalones. Lo vio temblar, quizás intimidado por la luz brillante y ligeramente lujuriosa que iluminaba sus ojos. Albus lo abrazó, quitándole la camiseta y lo acarició una vez hubo desnudado su torso, para hacerlo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

- Puedes desnudarme, si quieres. Si eso te ayuda a ocupar la mente en algo – declaró, rozando excitantemente su oído con los labios.

Nereus obedeció al instante. Aunque seguían pegados el uno al otro, sin mirarse – y eso ayudaba. Albus no podría hacerse nunca una idea de lo nervioso que estaba - lo desposeyó de la bufanda de _Gryffindor, _la túnica, el cinturón y la camiseta interior. Ahora estaban en las mismas. Albus le desabrochó los pantalones con sumo cuidado, notando su propio temblor cuando los dedos rápidos y torpes de su pareja siguieron su ejemplo.

Tuvieron que separarse para desembarazarse cada uno de sus zapatos y calcetines y para terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Arrojaron todo a un lado, junto con el resto de sus cosas y permanecieron quietos, uno frente al otro, mirándose sencillamente, sin más prenda que los simples calzoncillos blancos que los cubrían.

Albus era consciente de que debía ofrecerle a Nereus un aspecto potencialmente peligroso, porque el muchacho se agitaba, nervioso – aparentemente estaba quieto delante de él, pero no lo miraba y no paraba de balancearse sobre sus pies – y sabía que tal vez aquello se debiera a que lo estaba mirando con excesiva intensidad ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Nereus era hermoso como jamás había visto muchacho alguno: alto y esbelto, de cintura y caderas estrechas y piernas bien torneadas, delgadas. Su torso, hombros y espalda eran anchos, poseía un pecho bien formado, fuerte y atlético. Era absolutamente lampiño, a excepción de la leve capa de vello oscuro que cubría sus brazos y su piel tenía la tonalidad perfecta de la leche descremada.

Era muy diferente a él, pero tan atractivo…

Alzó su rostro entre sus manos, descubriendo una luz deseosa a la vez que insegura en su mirada. Para tranquilizarlo, descendió sus labios sobre los de él y lo abrazó con ternura, estrechándolo hasta que el chico respondió.

Nereus lo abrazó por la cintura, disfrutando de sus caricias y del roce experto de su lengua al tiempo que lo llevaba hasta la cama. Se había puesto muy nervioso – y aún lo estaba un poco, aunque debía confesar que Albus sabía muy bien como calmarlo – al ver a su novio casi desnudo ante él. Aquel cuerpo soberbiamente esbelto y elegante casi lo había dejado sin aliento: Albus era más alto, más delgado que él y no tan ancho de espaldas, pero a pesar de las diferencias obvias entre sus cuerpos, él lo encontraba increíblemente excitante y lo que tenía su cuerpo de diferente con respecto al suyo, lo tenía de atractivo y de singular y por lo tanto de deseable.

Cayeron juntos sobre la cama. Albus le dejó espacio para moverse y quedar en paralelo con el colchón antes de colocarse encima, a horcajadas sobre él. Lo observó sonriente y Nereus volvió a sentir aquellos nervios atormentando su estomago.

- Bajaré los doseles, para tener más intimidad.

Snape asintió, pero apenas le había oído. Albus extendió el brazo y corrió el dosel, apartando de su vista las cuatro paredes de la habitación y dejando solo como su reducido campo de acción el lecho en el que se encontraban. La oscuridad los envolvió, dejando tan solo visibles sus ojos, tan furiosamente azules que eran casi iguales en brillo e intensidad.

- ¿Estás cómodo así, Nereus?

- Si.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- Si – admitió Snape, con voz levemente estrangulada – Pero sigo queriendo hacerlo. No me he echado atrás, Albus.

- De acuerdo.

Lo sintió tumbarse sobre él, su piel rozó la suya con un susurro e inexplicablemente el nivel de su deseo subió. Habían entrado en contacto de esa manera cientos de veces, ese último mes, pero nunca tan estrechamente y, desde luego, era muy diferente aquello a rozarse con toda la ropa puesta. Aquello era más suave, más íntimo y placentero. Nereus lo acarició, notando la agradable textura de la piel de su novio, que se movió lentamente sobre él hasta acatar la postura adecuada.

- ¿Te estoy aplastando?

- No. Me gusta que estés así.

Albus sonrió.

- A mí también me gusta. Eres excitante, Nereus – lo besó, acariciando sus labios – En estos momentos te deseo mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- No tengas miedo – jadeó - Te trataré bien.

- Sé que lo harás, Albus. Confío en ti.

Albus gimió y se lanzó directamente sobre su boca.

Se consumieron juntos en las llamas de aquel beso. Para cuando Albus abandonó la boca de su novio y se dedicó a su cuello, orejas y mandíbula, Nereus ya había comenzado por su parte a intercalar pequeños jadeos en su respiración: le faltaba el aire y su falta se hacía más acusada con cada caricia y beso de su pareja, aunque fueran pequeños y duraran apenas unos segundos… para él eran lo suficientemente profundos e intensos como para afectarle.

El joven _Gryffindor_ bajó por su cuello hasta su torso, combinando con sus besos y caricias ligeros mordiscos y lametones. Nereus se movía desosegado debajo de él y eso no contribuía en nada a hacerle guardar la compostura. A decir verdad, el de _Slytherin_ estaba causando estragos en su autocontrol y solo estaban empezando.

_Tienes que recuperarte_ – se dijo, yendo de camino al vientre plano y duro del muchacho – _Acabarás haciéndole daño si no te controlas. Con esto no se juega, Albus. Recupera la cordura_.

Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo. Se detuvo, ignorando el gemido de protesta de su novio. Respiró hondo para reponerse al acelerado ritmo de su respiración y la siguiente vez que descendió para acariciar el estómago de Nereus lo hizo con el ánimo más templado. Dibujó figuras intrincadas con su lengua en los tableados abdominales de su pareja, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la descarada respuesta del joven. Acarició sus piernas y el interior de sus muslos conforme arribó a la zona donde la cintura de los calzoncillos le vetaba el paso. Sus ojos azules – a esas alturas relucientes de excitada anticipación, que ni siquiera la más férrea argucia de su mente podía doblegar – enfocaron el rostro sudoroso del muchacho, cuya mirada lo instó a seguir sin palabras. Veía su mismo deseo reflejado allí, en aquellas profundidades de mar, que le rogaban que continuara.

- Quítamelos.

No necesitó preguntarle a que se refería. Con manos rápidas, Albus lo desembarazó de sus calzoncillos, arrodillándose esta vez a su lado para poder acariciarle con más libertad.

Se limitó a explorarlo. No hizo caso de los sugerentes sonidos que surgían de la boca de Nereus, ni siquiera de los excitantes movimientos de su cuerpo, que de otra manera lo hubiera distraído y habrían arruinado con creces la empresa que se había propuesto: llevaría las riendas de todo aquello hasta que concluyera y en su momento se las cedería a Nereus, para que tuviera participación en lo que constituiría su primera relación sexual… por eso, únicamente hizo caso a aquellas peticiones y súplicas que lo ayudaban a saber como le gustaba más al muchacho.

Detuvo sus movimientos durante un segundo para empezar a acariciarlo con los dedos, al tiempo que se tumbaba de costado para poder llegar hasta la boca de Nereus y besarlo, enredando adrede su lengua con la del joven, de tal manera que le robó el poco resuello que le quedaba.

- Oh, Albus… es…

- ¿Te gusta?

Snape asintió.

- Si. Esto es… esto… ¡oh, Dios, eres mejor que yo! – exclamó, retorciéndose.

Albus sonrió, con cierta cualidad perversa. Le complació oírle decir eso y lo besó de nuevo. Lo siguió acariciando hasta que las manos de Nereus empujaron su cabeza hacia abajo, alejándolo de su boca en una muda petición que él mismo no comprendía, pero que Albus entendió a la perfección: descendió por su vientre y se detuvo justo donde comenzaba su entrepierna, lamiendo allí sin apartar la mirada del rostro contraído por el placer del chico, aguardando pacientemente a que se lo pidiera.

Lo hizo con su cuerpo, no con su voz, pero la petición fue finalmente formulada con un movimiento de caderas que no necesitó traducción.

Albus se aplicó directamente sobre él, acariciándolo con su boca. Tuvo que abstraerse de sí mismo y concentrarse en sus movimientos, para que ni el sabor agradablemente almizclero de Nereus, ni sus gemidos y gritos lo volvieran loco. Se vio obligado a ignorar sus palabras de suplica, sus frases que comenzaban susurradas y terminaban en una exclamación, o viceversa. Las manos de su pareja se enredaron en su cabello y tironeaban de vez en cuando, impacientes. Estaba llegando al orgasmo y eso se notaba en el movimiento acelerado de sus caderas, que subían y bajaban a la espera de obtener más, anhelando algo que sería mucho más intenso y duradero que todas las caricias juntas de Albus.

El joven _Gryffindor_ aguardó hasta casi el final, antes de detener el balanceo de las caderas de su pareja, arrancándole a Nereus un grito que era en parte reproche, en parte expresión de placer.

Nereus estaba completamente perdido, fuera de sí. Su cuerpo se agitaba sin control debajo del de Albus, sus manos estaban crispadas agarrando las sábanas y en mitad de aquella marea de desconcierto lo único claro era lo que se enroscaba con tanta fuerza en su estómago, eso que amenazaba con destrozarle si seguía creciendo. No sabía como controlarlo, era tan potente que lo asustaba. Sollozó, llamando a Albus.

- Shhh – este acudió enseguida, tendiéndose a su lado para estar a su altura – Cariño, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- No lo entiendo – replicó Nereus – Albus… es demasiado fuerte, no puedo… no sé como… por favor ¡Albus! – gimió, cuando la mano de este cambió su ritmo para acariciarlo solo con los dedos.

- Tranquilo – el joven lo besó con ternura – No es nada malo, Nereus, no le tengas miedo. No te hará daño. Relájate.

- Pero… es que… - no podía expresar como se sentía. Tan solo pudo retorcerse, buscando conseguir más, intentando escapar, pero a la vez unirse a aquello que lo torturaba.

- Dentro de un segundo te sentirás muy bien, si te relajas. Vamos, Nereus, yo también he pasado por esto, es solo excitación – el muchacho lo miró esperanzado, deseando que lo que le decía fuese verdad, pues así se reducía considerablemente el miedo a lo desconocido - Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Entonces haz caso de lo que te digo, no te sucederá nada. Vas a sentir placer, eso es todo. Venga, Nereus… eso es, así. Muy bien – besó su mejilla y la suave línea de su mandíbula. Su mano se cerró sobre su sexo y lo acarició expertamente, al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios – Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Nereus gimoteó, arqueándose. Albus poseyó su boca, atrapando sus exclamaciones. Enlazó su lengua con la del chico, rodeando con un brazo su cuello y acariciándole el cabello. El joven _Slytherin_ se movió durante unos pocos segundos más, antes de estallar definitivamente. Albus se bebió su grito, sintiendo como la mano con la que lo acariciaba se humedecía. Ahondó aquel besó, consumiendo a Nereus con su intensidad, exacerbándose con los espasmos y los débiles gemidos que sacudían al muchacho y que tan excitante lo hacían a sus ojos: era hermoso incluso en una situación como esa, con el cuerpo contraído por el placer, cubierto de sudor, agotado… pero aún así deseando más.

Él si que lo deseaba. Estaba reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse como un poseso sobre Nereus, pues eso estropearía sin duda aquel momento. Aún debían darse tiempo.

Se acercó a Snape y su mano izquierda acarició su rostro. Lo besó una vez más, con dulzura. Nereus se agarró a su cuello y rodó hasta quedar encima de él. Ahondó el beso con intensidad, demostrándole su deseo y agradeciéndole igualmente la plenitud que había obtenido en sus manos.

- Nereus… – suspiró Albus, cuando al fin se separaron.

- Ha sido maravilloso – Snape lo miró con los ojos llenos de satisfacción y maravilla – No había disfrutado nunca como lo he acabo de hacer contigo.

- Me alegra oír eso – confesó Albus – Es lo que quiero, que disfrutes.

- Y yo quiero que disfrutes tú. Albus… – enredó una mano en su cabello y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo que me has hecho sentir tú a mí.

- Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras – susurró Albus y acercó su rostro al de él - Bésame, Nereus – le pidió – Bésame y después hazme todo lo que desees.

Fue una petición que no tuvo que repetir dos veces. Nereus se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y después de besarlo cálidamente descendió – igual que él lo había hecho con anterioridad – y aplicó besos y caricias en cada tramo despejado de piel que pudo encontrar. Albus pudo controlarse tan solo hasta cierto punto… después se abandonó por completo, pues lo necesitaba. Había estado demasiado tiempo bajo control y supo que no podría soportarlo más y que incluso le vendría bien perder el norte, fin de tenerlo recuperado para el momento importante.

Enterró su mano derecha en la lacia melena negra de Nereus, guiándolo en sus movimientos hasta que llegara a su entrepierna. En esta ocasión Snape no se molestó en preguntarle o pedirle permiso, directamente le quitó los calzoncillos y los lanzó despreocupado a un lado, listo para ocuparse de él.

Creyó que se moriría. Después de sus manos, Nereus utilizó también su boca para acariciarlo y Albus se retorció de tal manera que pensó que acabaría cayéndose de la cama. Oh, si, lo estaba deseando. Ese aliento sobre él, cálido y suave…

- Nereus, ¡acabarás matándome! – gimió, arqueándose para estrechar el contacto – Si. Si… ¡si! Me gusta así… tan dulce…

Lo único que Nereus reconocía como dulce en aquellos momentos era a él: jamás había visto nada tan bello como Albus en ese instante. No podía explicar lo que sentía al verle sudoroso y temblando, rendido a sus caricias, deseándolo. Él también lo deseaba mucho y estaba al tanto de que lo que veía no era más que una repetición de lo que él había sentido cuando Albus lo acarició, minutos antes. Comprendió como debía de haberse sentido su novio – si lo quería una mínima parte de lo que él lo quería y podía estar seguro de que así era – al verle en semejantes circunstancias y lo invadió una oleada de ternura tal que únicamente pudo aceptarla… y decidió aplicarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Albus no pudo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de Nereus hasta arrancarlo de su lugar y conseguir ponerlo a su altura, instante en que lo besó con fiereza y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él mientras se abandonaba. Permanecieron anclados en aquel beso hasta que la intensidad del momento disminuyó y aún así continuaron regalándose pequeños besos y caricias que reforzaban su vínculo de entrega y satisfacción.

Nereus fue el primero que habló:

- ¿Te ha gustado?

Albus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Tengo qué demostrártelo? – preguntó, mirándolo divertido.

- No – Nereus sonrió ampliamente, observándolo feliz – Ha sido genial, Albus.

- Gracias a ti – besó tiernamente sus labios – Lo has hecho muy bien, Nereus. Me has dado mucho placer.

- ¿De veras?

- Si – sonrió. En ese instante Snape se sintió orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Había logrado complacer a Albus, tal y como quería – Te quiero tanto… - añadió Albus, acariciándole la cabeza – Este es un momento muy especial para mí, Nereus.

- Lo sé. Me doy cuenta.

Sonriendo, Albus lo estrechó y se besaron otra vez. Se acariciaron durante largos minutos mientras reponían sus fuerzas, dando paso de nuevo al deseo y a todo lo que ello conllevaba. Nereus se perdió entre los brazos de su pareja, disfrutando de sus besos, de la secreta danza de sus labios… hasta que sintió claramente que algo lo penetraba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, cortando el beso en el acto, sobresaltado.

- Es mi dedo – aclaró Albus.

- ¿Y qué hace ahí?

Albus sintió ganas de reír ante la inocencia de la pregunta, pero se contuvo.

- No te asustes, Nereus. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que la primera vez dolía? – Snape asintió, trémulo – Pues eso sucede porque el orificio donde hay que penetrar suele ser estrecho y hay que ensancharlo. Por eso está mi dedo ahí: tienes que estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento ¿Te molesta?

- No… me incomoda… un poco – hizo una mueca - Pero no duele y… ¿por qué está tan frío?

Ahora Albus si rió un poco.

- Es por el ungüento lubricante – declaró – Hace falta ungüento lubricante para estas cosas – dijo, cuando vio los ojos de Nereus mirarle sin comprender – Hace que sea más fácil: ayuda con la penetración y es efectivo con las posteriores molestias. Además, adormece la zona, de manera que no se siente demasiado dolor, pero si placer – acarició el rostro de su pareja con una mano y depositó un cariñoso beso sobre sus labios – No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, cielo. Relájate y déjame hacer. Verás como te acaba gustando.

Nereus asintió, sabiendo que su experiencia le concedía la razón. Correspondió al beso que le dio su pareja en ese momento y procuró por todos los medios no ponerse nervioso y relajarse, como le había dicho Albus. Pronto lo consiguió y no tardó demasiado hasta que empezó a sentir que los dedos del muchacho estaban haciendo maravillas dentro de él. Verdaderamente le gustaba. Albus no le había mentido, después de unos minutos esa loca excitación campaba de nuevo a sus anchas por su cuerpo, remitiéndole a las pasadas sensaciones que lo habían enloquecido de placer.

Si esto iba a ser lo mismo, desde luego él no quería perdérselo. No pensaba negarse ni por todo el oro del mundo. Ni aunque le dieran _Gringotts_ para él solito.

Nada como aquello.

Albus lo instó a darse la vuelta. Nereus presintió que el momento se acercaba y su excitación aumentó. Cuando quedaron ambos tendidos de costado, con Albus a su espalda, este lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo al de él, adoptando una cómoda postura.

Snape no tardó demasiado en sentirle entrar en su interior. Al principio notó cierto dolor y se puso tenso, pero Albus era siempre atento y gracias a sus caricias y a sus suaves palabras, pronunciadas con un excitante tono ronco en su oído, Nereus se olvidó pronto de aquello y se relajó. Notaba las manos de Albus acariciándole y no pudo contener la excitación que volvió para embargarlo. Su cuerpo quedó totalmente dispuesto y Albus debió de percatarse de ello porque inmediatamente comenzó a mecerse contra él, con mucha suavidad. Había algo de dolor mezclado al movimiento pero, tal y como él le había repetido varias veces, después de unos minutos el dolor cedió y el placer se impuso… de tal manera que francamente lo sorprendió escucharse de repente gimiendo.

Atendiendo al sonido Albus aceleró ligeramente el ritmo. Su mano se movió más deprisa sobre el cuerpo de su pareja y en concreto sobre su entrepierna, notando que conforme aumentaba el tono de las exclamaciones de Nereus, así mismo subía su nivel de excitación. Pronto estuvieron ambos al mismo compás, moviéndose uno contra el otro y añorando alcanzar el placer que estaba cada segundo más próximo.

A un paso de abandonarse de nuevo, Albus se detuvo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no continuar al oír el reproche de Nereus, que fue prácticamente un sollozo de frustración:

- ¿¡Por qué te paras!?

Respiró contra su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza y gruñendo casi como un animal. Le costaba mucho mantener el control estando en la rivera de un potente orgasmo.

- ¿Quieres qué lo haga dentro o fuera? – preguntó, con los dientes apretados. Si no respondía pronto no habría necesidad de cumplir lo que él pidiera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! – gimió – Nereus, estoy a punto de explotar, ¿quieres qué lo haga dentro o fuera de ti?

- Si – suspiró Snape, extasiado.

- ¿¡Si, qué!? – ahora el frustrado era él. Que se lo dijera rápido, por Dios, no podía aguantarlo.

- ¡Si a dentro! – exclamó Nereus, aclarándoselo – Por favor…

Con un gruñido de agradecimiento, Albus se lanzó hacia delante, aplicando más brío en sus embestidas. Nereus estaba agarrado a las sábanas con una mano y con la otra hundida en los cabellos de Albus, gemía con cada embate y retirada de su novio, deseando que acabara y al mismo tiempo que siguiera eternamente. Nunca había imaginado algo que pudiera ser tan endiabladamente placentero.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono. Albus ocultó su grito contra la nuca de Nereus, pero el de Snape fue perfectamente audible y tan satisfactorio que instintivamente Albus penetró más, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para hacer su presencia más patente en su interior.

Transcurrieron lentos minutos hasta que sus respectivas respiraciones se tranquilizaron, minutos en los que ellos se abrazaron y se besaron, se acariciaron, con la ternura que concluye el acto sexual entre enamorados. Nereus se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a Albus, abrazándose a él como si fuera un tesoro preciado… y en efecto, lo era.

- Ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida – dijo, cuando el fin pudieron dejar de besarse – Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

- Ha sido muy intenso – admitió Albus – Ha sido especial.

Nereus lo miró, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro arrebolado.

- Te quiero, Albus – declaró - Hacer el amor contigo ha sido maravilloso.

- Lo mismo te digo - declaró el de _Gryffindor_, estrechándolo contra sí.

La sonrisa de Albus después de eso fue de satisfacción. Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y Nereus, a su lado, se abrazó a él. Durmieron entrelazados, igual que veinticuatro años antes lo hicieran los padres de Nereus, en aquel solitario catre de la enfermería de _Hogwarts_.


	21. Capítulo 21

**XXI**

El primero en despertar fue Albus.

Abrió somnoliento los ojos y se rebulló bajo las sábanas, notando el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo. Sonriente, volvió la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con el apacible rostro dormido de Nereus. A tan pocos centímetros de distancia, su novio era lo más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás: su cara poseía una estructura perfecta, unos rasgos finos y bien marcados que se suavizaban al relajarse las facciones… sintió una oleada de deseo y ternura tal, que terminó estremeciéndose.

Su brazo izquierdo había rodeado a Nereus por los hombros durante el sueño y ahora la correspondiente mano entretejió surcos en la lacia melena negra del joven. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para besarle, despertándole con suavidad. Nereus reaccionó al poco, aferrándose a su cuello y permitiendo que Albus se colocara ligeramente sobre él.

Cuando el beso concluyó, segundos después, ambos se miraron, sonrientes y con sueño.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente – saludó Albus, rozando con un dedo su mejilla.

- Buenos días, corsario del _Caribe_.

- ¿Corsario? – Albus alzó las cejas, entre la diversión y la sorpresa.

Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, Nereus se lo explicó:

- Con ese cabello largo y la perilla, pareces un pirata.

- ¿En serio? – Nereus asintió. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Albus se había cubierto uno con una mano, como si fuera un parche y el de _Gryffindor_ le habló con voz tosca de marinero – Arriemos las velas, capitán Nereus. Hemos encontrado tierra.

El joven Snape estalló en carcajadas. Albus lo secundó y al sucumbir el ataque de risa sobrevinieron más caricias. Se abrazaron y estuvieron tonteando entre las sábanas al menos durante diez minutos, hasta que Albus se separó lentamente de su novio y anunció:

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Nereus. Seguro que ya habrá amanecido. Hemos de volver.

- Yo no quiero volver – dijo Snape, haciendo una mueca – Sigamos aquí, Albus.

- No. Tenemos que bajar al comedor para el desayuno. Si no, podrían sospechar.

- ¡Ah, demonios! Está bien.

Albus sonrió con cariño al ver la mueca malhumorada en la cara de su novio. Parecía un duende, pero era el duende más encantador que hubiera conocido nunca y el sentimiento pudo de pronto más que él, obligándolo a darle un beso en la mejilla a su pareja. Nereus sonrió, socarrón y le devolvió el beso. Albus le siguió la corriente y Nereus insistió, de tal manera que terminaron los dos besándose apasionadamente… lo que había comenzado como un inocente juego entre amantes se había transformado en algo más.

Nereus trató de echar a su novio sobre la cama, pero este se negó.

- No. Un momento – lo separó de él. Sonrió pícaramente al observar la mirada encendida de Nereus – Ven aquí – le dijo, saliendo de la cama.

- Albus…

- Shhh – le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se le acercara. Mientras se preguntaba que estaba buscando exactamente Albus y por qué demonios no hacían el amor de una vez, si era tan obvio que ambos lo querían, Nereus salió de la cama y se reunió con su pareja, que lo abrazó, estrechándolo – Antes de que nos vayamos, quiero enseñarte algo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Nereus, aturdido porque Albus había comenzado a besarle con más intensidad. Estaba perdiendo el norte una vez más.

- Que el amor no solo se hace en la cama – susurró Albus contra su boca entreabierta.

El hábil corsario del _Caribe_ sonrió maléficamente al ver la expresión – asombrada y a la vez profundamente deseosa - que se dibujó en los ojos muy abiertos de su novio.

Adoraba aquellas blancas motas de sal expandiéndose en su mirada.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del hospital _San Mungo_, una estancia individual, bien iluminada y cálida, el matrimonio Snape conversaba, con su nuevo hijo dormidito en una cuna cercana: el pequeño Duncan había nacido hacía cuatro horas, con tres kilos justos de peso. Un bebé delgado, moreno y tan tranquilo que se podría decir que nació durmiendo… hasta que la comadrona no palmeó con fuerza su trasero el pequeño no empezó a llorar, berreando con tanta fuerza que hizo pensar a su madre en el padre del niño cuando estaba enfadado… chillaban igual.

Junto a ella en la cama, su esposo tomó asiento, sonriéndole con amor. Sydney le rozó la cara con cariño y él se inclinó para besarla. Se acariciaron lentamente hasta que la oleada de cariño se les pasó, separándose sonrientes.

- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Sydney, mirándole con los ojos destellantes.

- Claro que si. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

La pelirroja sonrió.

- No, no lo dudo. Sé que es así. ¿Qué tal está Duncan?

- Está bien – dijo Severus – Después de unas horas fuera de tu útero, se le ha pasado el enrojecimiento y algunas arrugas ya han desaparecido de su cara.

- Debe de ser precioso. ¿A cuál de los dos se parece?

Severus sonrió.

- Los bebés al nacer no se parecen a nadie, Syd. No se por qué todo el mundo se empeña en buscarles algún parecido, ¿no se dan cuenta de qué están demasiado enrojecidos y arrugados como para parecerse a nadie? Habrá que esperar un tiempo hasta que se empiecen a ver los detalles – declaró.

- De acuerdo – Sydney se reclinó en su almohada - ¿Crees qué se parecerá más a ti o a mí? ¿O será una mezcla de ambos, como Nereus?

- Nereus se parece mucho más a ti que a mí – el rostro de Severus se puso serio – Ha sacado tu belleza y buena parte de tu carácter.

- Tamben ha sacado cosas de ti, querido: tu testarudez, tu mal genio, tu afán en conseguir lo que realmente te importa. Tu instinto protector… y el amor a tu familia.

- Eso lo tiene cualquiera – alegó Severus.

- No, no cualquiera, Severus. Tú y nuestro hijo sois muy especiales para eso. Por eso en casa os queremos tanto… - bromeó, adelantándose para besarle de nuevo.

Sonriendo, Snape aceptó el cariño de su esposa y se estuvieron besando hasta que oyeron abrirse la puerta y decidieron separarse por decoro. Entraron sus otros hijos acompañados por Dorie, que los había llevado hasta allí después del desayuno.

Los gemelos se subieron inmediatamente a la cama de su madre, para abrazarla y besarla y hacerle centenares de preguntas. Selena, tras saludar a su madre y estampar un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, avanzó hasta su padre y le pidió que le enseñara el bebé. Severus la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cuna, viéndola asomarse para contemplar al pequeño dormido entre las sábanas.

- ¿Lo puedo coger en brazos?

- ¿Estás segura de que no se te caerá?

Selena se dio la vuelta, observándolo con una pose altiva que estuvo apunto de hacerlo reír, aunque a la vez lo llenó de sorpresa: su hija lo miraba con una ceja negra alzada, exactamente en la misma pose que él usara para darse a valer a lo largo de toda su vida.

- Papá, ya tengo diez años. Nereus me cogía en brazos cuando apenas tenía seis. Y, además, también he cogido en brazos a los gemelos en sus tiempos, ¿no? Tengo experiencia.

- Está bien, cógelo – le sonrió con cariño - Llévaselo a tu madre y así lo vemos todos, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió. Hizo lo que él le había dicho y pronto estaba la familia al completo reunida en torno a la cama de Sydney, admirando al nuevo miembro Snape.

Después de un rato, Severus se levantó.

- Creo que deberíamos avisar a Nereus de esto. Aprovechando que es fin de semana, podríamos contactar con él vía chimenea y presentarle a su hermanito.

- Buena idea – Sydney sonrió – Tengo muchas ganas de saber como le va.

Su esposo asintió y se encaminó hacia la chimenea para entrar en contacto con la sala común de _Slytherin_, en _Hogwarts_. Mientras lo hacía, Sydney aguardaba deseosa ver a su primogénito: hacía poco que Nereus le había enviado una carta, en la que le anunciaba su noviazgo con Albus y lo feliz que se encontraba con esta situación. Ella también era feliz por él, aunque temía por la reacción de su marido cuando se enterara.

Nereus le había dicho que, por supuesto, aquel romance debía mantenerse estrictamente en secreto, al menos hasta su mayoría de edad, la cual alcanzaría dentro de dos años. Con mucha razón, su hijo le había escrito en la posdata de esa última carta – como siempre hacía cuando le contaba algo que no deseaba que supiera su padre – _que no se entere papá_.

Y más les valía que de verdad Severus no supiera nada.

* * *

Aquel día fue uno de los mejores en la vida de Nereus.

Primero, la excitante mañana que había pasado con Albus en la habitación creada para ellos en el _Cuarto de los Menesteres_; después, la noticia del nacimiento de su hermano Duncan, al que había podido conocer vía chimenea cuando su padre contactó con él desde _San Mungo_ en la sala común de su casa, tras el almuerzo. Y, por último, el vigorizante paseo de la mano de Albus por los terrenos y el lago y la posterior cena en su lugar especial, donde habían disfrutado hasta la saciedad con su mutua compañía.

Cada minuto que pasó con Albus ese día fue absurdamente feliz. Y los días que transcurrieron a continuación fueron una prolongación aún mayor de esa felicidad que compartían. Nereus llegó a sentirse casi como en una _Luna de Miel_ y la idea lo divertía y encantaba secretamente… pero las vacaciones de _Pascua_ no duran para siempre y después de la tempestad de sentimientos entre los dos forzosamente hubo de imponerse la calma: las clases se reanudaron el día que les tocaba y con ellas regresaron en el expreso todos aquellos alumnos que habían pasado la _Pascua_ en sus casas… y entre ellos se encontraba Hilton McIntosh.

El pelirrojo se había refugiado en uno de los compartimentos del fondo del tren y en el momento actual, mientras la locomotora escarlata avanzaba implacable hacia _Hogwarts_, su mente era un hervidero de ideas y pensamientos: pensaba en como habría pasado la semana Albus, si se habría sentido solo, si quizás lo habría echado de menos tanto como lo había hecho él y, sobre todo, si ese maldito Snape se había quedado o no en la escuela.

No tenía ni idea de si el mugroso _Slytherin_ había vuelto a su casa por vacaciones, le parecía que no, porque él mismo se había encargado esa mañana de revisar el andén nueve y tres cuartos buscándole. No lo había visto y no tenía constancia de que viajara con ellos en el tren. Todo ello le daba muy mala espina. Estaba seguro de que si Nereus se había quedado en _Hogwarts_, con Albus, sin duda habría intentado por todos los medios a su alcance conquistarle. Y Albus estaba colado por ese imbécil… si el muy ladino se daba bien sus trazas podría hacerle caer, estaba seguro.

_Albus…_ – pensó, entre triste y furioso – _Me pertenecías y aún lo haces. Te recuperaré aunque sea lo último que haga. Sé que en el fondo me quieres y que podemos volver, puedo hacer que de nuevo la llama arda. Me libraré del maldito Slytherin y tú y yo no tendremos más problemas_.

Le daba rabia pensar en ello: sabía que el pilar de sus desavenencias con Albus era Nereus Snape, ese piojo metomentodo que había logrado introducir una grandiosa cuña entre ellos, separarlos y que de seguro ahora estaría disfrutando de su poder sobre Albus, ¿quien sabe si paseándole por la escuela como su pareja, en esos instantes?

Pero no, de eso nada. Prefería morirse antes que rendirse sin pelear. Albus era suyo. Lo había sido desde que establecieron su relación y ningún renacuajo hijo de serpientes iba a quitárselo. Él lo amaba y estaba seguro de que, con un poco de tiempo y atención, Albus recuperaría también el amor que le había profesado en el pasado y podrían estar juntos otra vez, como antes.

Lo anhelaba tanto… lo había echado tanto de menos estando en casa de su madre… no habría abandonado la escuela si no fuera porque su casa necesitaba reparaciones y, al no contar su madre con dinero para contratar a nadie, él mismo había tenido que viajar para ayudarla.

Ella lo había notado. Le había preguntado si algo iba mal mientras pintaban las paredes del diminuto salón y pese a que él lo negó, su madre lo conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse el anzuelo. Si, ella lo había traído a este mundo y si de algo sabía Charlotte McIntosh era de su hijo.

Finalmente, él se lo había contado. Se habían sentado en dos sillones cubiertos por sábanas blancas – para evitar que se mancharan con la pintura - que tenían años de antigüedad. Pese a que había tratado de comportarse como un hombre, no había podido evitar las lágrimas que el dolor de la pérdida le producía y había llorado durante casi cinco minutos sobre el hombro de su madre, al tiempo que ella lo acunaba.

Le daba mucha vergüenza recordar ese episodio, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que ella no diría nada, por lo que su arranque de debilidad quedaría para siempre en el más estricto secreto entre los dos, como muchas otras cosas. Lo que no podía solventar – de momento – era su dolor y su tristeza por el asunto de Albus. Lo amaba. Albus ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su vida que sabía que difícilmente nadie más volvería a ocupar. Le hacía mucho daño estar separado de él. Necesitaba recuperarle cuanto antes.

Tenían que volver a estar juntos como fuera.

* * *

Helen se hallaba en la sala común de la torre de _Gryffindor_. Sobre una mesa cercana tenía esparcidas algunas hojas de pergamino, unas limpias y muchas escritas, libros, su pluma y tintero… se suponía que debería estar haciendo los deberes para el día siguiente, pero no conseguía concentrarse. No con semejante lío en la cabeza.

Estaba segura de que su hermano tenía un novio nuevo.

Durante toda la semana – y un poco más atrás – lo había visto inusitadamente feliz y sonriente. Sabía que no había vuelto de nuevo con Hilton y eso la inquietaba, porque ella solo había visto a Albus comportarse así cuando estaba enamorado. Lo cual la llevaba a su conclusión… la única que tenía, porque su hermano mayor no había querido ponerla al tanto de nada más. No había negado lo de su reciente pareja, pero se había negado a darle mas detalles.

¡No sabía ni quien demonios era!

_Tengo que averiguarlo_ – pensó, levantándose para pasearse por la sala - _¿A qué viene tanto misterio, Albus, quien esa hora tu novio? Toda la familia sabe que eres gay, así que no hay peligro de nada ¿Acaso tienes miedo de qué alguno de tus compañeros se entere?_

Eso podía querer decir que el sujeto a descubrir se encontraba entre las paredes del castillo, seguramente otro alumno. Bueno, pero de todos modos, ese no era motivo para que no se lo contara a ella, a su hermana, con la que más unido estaba, incluso más que con Lily, que desde hacía tiempo había relajado su contacto con la familia debido a lo ocupada que la mantenía su trabajo en el _Ministerio_.

_¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir, Albus? ¿Por qué?_

Ella jamás se había ido de la lengua en nada que se refiriera a su hermano. Compartían muchos secretos juntos…

El cuadro de la _Dama Gorda _giró en ese momento sobre sí mismo y el ex-novio de su hermano entró solo en la habitación. Nada más verla – y cerciorarse de que estaban completamente a solas – se acercó a ella.

- Helen, necesito hablarte un segundo.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo – Si es para que arregle algo con mi hermano, déjame decirte que lo siento, porque yo no…

- No es eso – replicó Hilton, sorprendiéndola con la brusquedad de su tono – Pero si que tiene que ver con Albus – admitió con un suspiro - ¿Sabes algo de él?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Helen, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿A qué me voy a referir? ¿Le has visto, como está? ¿Se le ve feliz, triste? ¿Está alterado? – la miró muy serio con sus ojos verde lima. Una sombra de aprehensión se dibujó en ellos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta - ¿Sabes si sale con alguien?

Helen suspiró, relajando la postura de sus brazos. ¿Más problemas sin resolver? Caray, la habían tomado por una corneja: creerían todos que se dedicaba a ir de un lado para otro, recogiendo datos, a fin de después ensamblarlos todos como en un puzzle y así averiguar la verdad.

Más quisiera ella.

- Está muy feliz – declaró, intentando ignorar la indeterminada luz que brilló en los ojos del muchacho – Le he visto siempre feliz, de un tiempo a esta parte. Si, creo que está con alguien, aunque no sé quien es. Ya se lo pregunté y no ha querido decírmelo.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho? Pero si a ti te lo cuenta todo.

- Pues esto no – Helen hizo una mueca, disgustada – La identidad de su nueva conquiste debe de depararle problemas, porque si no, no se negaría a comunicármela. Si ni siquiera puede decírmelo a mí…

- Es Snape.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

La mirada de Hilton de repente se había vuelto oscura de furia.

- Digo que es Snape – repitió, como mordiendo las palabras – Nereus Snape. Ese es el nuevo novio de tu hermano.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Helen lo miró, incrédula – ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo iba Albus a enredarse con un Snape? Imposible. Nuestras familias están enfrentadas, a pesar de que mamá y la señora Snape se lleven tan bien…

- ¡Ellos dos también se llevan muy bien! ¡Demasiado bien! Ese condenado _Slytherin_… - Hilton comenzó a pasearse por toda la estancia, furioso – ¡Sabía qué aprovecharía a fondo esta semana! ¡Maldita sea, no debí irme! ¡Ese cabrón se ha aprovechado!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡De Snape! Ha estado rondando a tu hermano desde que se conocieron a principios de curso, Helen. Él siempre le ha ido detrás y consiguió que nos separáramos. Y ahora resulta que son novios… al fin lo logró. Ese…

- Así que ese fue el motivo – afirmó Helen para sí misma – Fue ese chico el que ha hecho que haya tantos problemas entre vosotros y la causa de que rompierais.

- Si. Es un miserable. Le voy a romper el alma – dio un golpe con uno de sus puños en la palma abierta de la otra mano – Lo reventaré.

- Un momento. Si ese muchacho está con Albus es que mi hermano lo quiere. Y no pienso permitir que tú le hagas daño… ya se lo has hecho bastantes veces.

- Yo quiero a Albus y ese estúpido de Snape solo está jugando – bufó – Ni tú ni Albus os dais cuenta. Nereus únicamente quiere divertirse y está utilizando a tu hermano. Solo que él no se percata de eso, porque se ha enamorado.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – el ceño de Helen se frunció con preocupación - ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

- No las necesito. Me conozco perfectamente a los de su ralea: es un _Slytherin_.

Helen calló. Hilton podía tener razón: de los _Slytherins_ no había que fiarse y mucho menos de los Snape, eso decía su padre. Claro que su madre era muy amiga de la madre de ese joven y siempre hablaba lindezas de ella, al igual que su padre… Sydney Clavell-Snape parecía ser el único miembro de esa familia en el que se podía confiar.

_Así que seguro que ella puede darme una opinión verdadera acerca de su hijo o yo misma puedo proporcionármela, hablando con él_.

Perfecto. Haría lo segundo. No podía esperar a que su carta llegara a manos de la señora Snape, esta la leyera y ella recibiera su contestación. No había tiempo para todo eso.

_Hablaré con el tal Nereus… mientras, procuraré que Hilton no haga ninguna de sus tonterías, no quiero que estropee nada hasta que yo esté al tanto de todo_.

- Muy bien. Hilt…

Hilton acababa de irse. Vio el cuadro que terminaba de cerrarse y supo, irremediablemente, que el pelirrojo había salido a la búsqueda de su hermano, o quizás del otro. Fuera lo que fuera pintaba mal.

_Maldita sea…_


	22. Capítulo 22

**XXII**

Después de que Hilton desapareciera de su vista, Helen no se lo pensó dos veces, sabiendo que podía haber problemas.

Buscó a Hilton y a su hermano por todas partes, pero no encontró nada y decidió salir a los terrenos: si no había rastro de ninguno de ellos dentro del castillo, era obvio que estarían fuera. Y conociendo la intimidad que a aquella hora del día – apenas faltaba media hora para la cena – proporcionaban los terrenos, algo le decía que en algún recóndito lugar de aquella masa verde de césped debía de estar su hermano, tal vez en compañía de su nuevo novio… y quizá Hilton aún no los hubiese encontrado y ella podía ponerles sobre aviso… de lo contrario, no sabía con que clase de escenario sangriento podía encontrarse.

En ese momento llegó a lo alto de una colina baja y los vio unos metros más adelante, a la sombra de un árbol, abrazados y besándose. Algunas veces había visto así a su hermano, pero con Hilton. Le resultaba extraño verlo con otra persona.

- Albus – se acercó hasta ellos con paso ligero – Vamos, dejadlo ya. Tengo algo importante que deciros ¡Albus, para de una vez!

Lo zarandeó con fuerza por el hombro y finalmente obtuvo resultados. La pareja se separó… y fue idéntica la mueca de estupefacción y miedo que se pintó en el rostro de ambos. Saltaron al unísono, alejándose inmediatamente el uno del otro, murmurando excusas, sobre todo su hermano.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? – preguntó Albus, cuando al fin recuperó la compostura – Como se te ocurre presentarte sin avisar…

- Oye – Helen se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca que reflejaba su malhumor – No es culpa mía que tú no seas capaz de separarte de tu novio, estando en plena carantoña. Además, necesitaba hablar contigo. Con los dos – se inclinó hacia un lado y observó al muchacho moreno, corpulento y guapo que su hermano tenía a su espalda - ¿Ese es Nereus?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- Eso no importa – replicó Helen, ante la expresión ceñuda del mayor – Tenía ganas de conocerle, me han hablado de él… la verdad, Albus, ¿te has parado a pensar en la repercusión qué tendrá algo como esto en la familia? – murmuró, señalándolos a los dos alternativamente con los ojos – A los otros les dará un ataque cuando se enteren de que estáis juntos.

- No se deben enterar. Tú no les dirás nada – ordenó Albus, avanzando un paso con expresión seria hacia ella, que lo miró sorprendida. Raramente su hermano tenía esos arrebatos con ella - ¿A qué has venido?

- En parte a conocerle a él – dijo Helen, señalando a Snape. Nereus se removió, incómodo – Ahora comprendo por qué no querías decirme quien era tu nueva pareja. Lo cierto es que puedo entenderte: tratándose de un Snape…

- Nereus es un buen muchacho. Y, si, no te lo conté porque sabía que pondrías el grito en el cielo. Nuestras familias están enfrentadas.

- Exacto. Dime, Albus, ¿qué clase de chico es? Espero que sea decente y que te trate bien y que no sea un estúpido celoso, como Hilton. Y ten en cuenta que es un _Slytherin_. Aunque tú no tengas ningún prejuicio contra ellos, más de lo que es normal, te sugiero que cuides tus pasos. Hay demasiadas cosas que llevarían a ese morenazo de ahí – señaló una vez más a Nereus – a ponerse en contra tuya.

- Jamás haría eso – aseguró Albus – Él me ama, igual que yo a él. No importa a que casa pertenezca, es una gran persona y le quiero… y como él me quiere a mí, pues no hay más que hablar. Me importa un bledo de que familia sea.

- Muy bien – Helen asintió – Ya veo que estás enamorado, aunque no me sorprende. Eso ya me lo imaginaba: has estado demasiado feliz estos días para que se me pasara por alto ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas presentarnos? Me gustaría conocerle un poco mejor, para saber sus intenciones.

- Te las he dicho.

- Esas son las que tú crees que tiene – aclaró Helen – Pueden ser ciertas o no. Estás enamorado y por lo tanto eres propenso a no ver algunas cosas que podrían resultar importantes. Y como tú no puedes, lo haré yo por ti. Si ese _Slytherin_ tiene algo malo que pueda perjudicarte, o si está jugando contigo, o pretende vengarse por lo que sea – lo apuntó con un dedo – Lo descubriré… y ya verás como le va.

- Helen – Albus suspiró – Vale ya. Todo esto es un numerito – se quejó.

- Bueno – replicó la niña, molesta por su comentario – Por lo menos mi _numerito_ no incluye partiros la crisma a ti o a Nereus… como seguramente pretende hacer Hilton, si os encuentra.

- ¿Hilton? – Albus avanzó otro paso, sorprendido - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Hilton ha regresado de casa, igual que todos los demás que se fueron de vacaciones – dijo Helen – He estado hablando con él y sabe que sois novios.

Sendas expresiones de horror se dibujaron en los rostros de los jóvenes. Nereus se acercó a Albus y colocó una mano protectora sobre su hombro.

- ¿Cómo se ha enterado Hilton de lo nuestro? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Helen - ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

- No soy una chivata – espetó Helen – Yo solo le dije que Albus estaba muy feliz y que tenía la sospecha de que eso se debía a que estaba saliendo con alguien… fue él el que dedujo por sí mismo que ese alguien eras tú.

- ¿Y por qué demonios le dijiste que yo salía con alguien? – inquirió Albus – Helen, no has metido en un lío. Tú ya sabías que yo había cortado con Hilton, no debiste decirle nada.

- No fue mi intención: él solo preguntó por ti – argumentó la chiquilla – Y yo no sabía que el chico con el que estabas era Nereus… pero Hilton estaba interesado en saber si salías con alguien y no tengo por qué mentirle. Es mejor que se vaya dando cuenta de que lo vuestro ha terminado, ¿no crees? Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, si te viene en gana. Igual que él.

- Si, Helen, pero el problema es que Hilton solo quiere rehacer su vida conmigo – dijo Albus - Y yo no estoy dispuesto. Quiero a Nereus, ya no estoy enamorado de Hilton y no pienso volver a su lado. Pero eso él parece incapaz de entenderlo.

- Pues déjaselo claro.

- Lo he hecho – resopló - Si sabe que estoy con Nereus nos buscará problemas. Vamos a tener que caminar con pies de plomo.

- A mí Hilton no me da miedo – dijo Nereus – Estoy preparado para lo que venga.

- No es tan sencillo, Nereus – replicó Albus, preocupado - Es una mala señal que aún no se halla presentado aquí para rompernos la cara. Dime, Helen, ¿cuánto hace qué Hilton está enterado de lo nuestro?

- Un cuarto de hora o así… como mucho, yo diría que media hora – respondió – Más o menos el tiempo que hace que abandonó la torre de _Gryffindor_, dejándome con la palabra en la boca: iba a decirle que se tomara las cosas con calma, pero cuando me volví para hablarle ya se había ido. Y como sabía que seguramente vendría a buscaros me puse en marcha y os busqué, con la esperanza de encontraros antes que él. Me alegro de haberlo hecho.

- No te alegres tanto. Es muy raro que con todo este tiempo que ha tenido para aparecer, no lo haya hecho. Seguro que está por ahí, tramando algo – Albus comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Confío en equivocarme, pero no lo creo. Últimamente Hilton se ha vuelto…

- … conspirador – concluyó Nereus a su espalda. Albus asintió, en su rostro se dibujó la tristeza – No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado. Estaré preparado para lo que sea y tú también debes estarlo. Helen – se volvió hacia ella para hablarle - Sería bueno que si Hilton vuelve a hablar contigo no le cuentes nada que pueda ser comprometedor para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No le des ni la más mínima pista que pueda servirle para utilizarla en nuestra contra.

- Podéis estar tranquilos, a partir de ahora soy una tumba para _Hiltonto_… jamás me cayó bien del todo – admitió, ceñuda – Solo le aguantaba porque Albus le quería. Y porque sabía que él lo quería también.

- Aún me sigue queriendo.

- Pero tú a él no – afirmó Nereus, tajante. Suspiró – Creo que es mejor que entremos ya, pronto será la hora de la cena. Vayamos al _Gran Comedor_ y estemos pendientes de cualquier jugarreta que intente hacernos… y tú deberías esperar una buena bronca con Hilton, por lo pronto – le dijo a Albus - Aunque estoy seguro de que no se quedará ahí.

- Es lo que pienso yo – corroboró Albus, taciturno.

- Y yo – Helen hizo una mueca – Bueno, ya no hay remedio. Anda, voy con vosotros. No quiero dejaros solos.

- Pues es lo que deberías hacer – dijo Nereus. Helen lo miró sorprendida y él le aclaró – Si Hilton te ve con nosotros sabrá que nos has avisado. Se volverá mucho más peligroso y taimado, si sabe que sabemos que él sabe lo nuestro.

Helen frunció el entrecejo.

- _Si sabe que sabemos que sabe_… menudo manejo verbal – lo alabó, ceñuda.

Albus sonrió.

- Es una de sus virtudes – dijo. Depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Snape – Vamos, cielo, nosotros iremos delante. Helen, tú quédate detrás. Procura entrar después de nosotros, con el tiempo suficiente para que no parezca que hemos entrado juntos: así Hilton no sospechará, si nos ve.

- Sospechará de todos modos – replicó la niña – Además… no se me ha olvidado que aún sigo teniendo un asunto pendiente con Nereus – declaró y antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer nada, se adelantó y agarrando a Snape del brazo se lo llevó con ella – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – la oyó decir Albus mientras se alejaban.

Albus resopló y los siguió en la distancia. Nereus se volvió a mirarle, confundido y él negó con la cabeza, indicándole que debía someterse sin más al interrogatorio de Helen… porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo que su hermana estaba haciendo en esos instantes con él: interrogarle, con respecto a su relación.

Helen era muchas cosas y entre ellas se incluía ser una hermana meticulosa y protectora… no dejaría ir a Nereus hasta que le demostrara que era una buena pareja para su hermano.

Así que más le valía a Snape dar la talla.

* * *

La noche avanzaba sobre el castillo _Hogwarts_. En las solitarias cocinas, donde unos cuantos elfos se entretenían en limpiar, una sombra invisible se deslizaba. Iba cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad de Albus Potter y se acercó al armario de la despensa aprovechando que no había elfos cerca.

Desde aquel día en que se enteró del noviazgo entre Albus y Snape, Hilton había estado atemperando una rabia sorda que le inundaba el estómago: el día en que Helen se lo comunicó, él emprendió camino hacia los terrenos – después de comprobar que ninguno de ellos se encontraba en el interior del castillo – con la intención de ajustar cuentas con ambos, o al menos con uno de los dos.

Pero por el camino había tenido tiempo de pensar otra cosa.

Deambulando por los interminables pasillos, se dio cuenta de que su primer instinto de armar la gorda en cuanto encontrara a esos dos era una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que podía vengarse de una forma más prolífica: en verdad lo que deseaba era que ellos dos se separaran y reconquistar a Albus, ¿no? Muy bien, podía hacerlo. Tan solo tenía que encontrar la forma correcta… y la encontró. En dos semanas tuvo listo un plan, que daría al traste con tan funesta relación y que le devolvería a su ex–novio, que jamás debió abandonarle y menos por un cabeza de chorlito entrometido como lo era aquel _Slytherin_.

Primero, había mantenido una fuerte discusión con Albus en cuanto lo vio y se había mostrado todo lo enfadado y celoso que se esperaba de él… no le costó demasiado, pues solo tuvo que dejar salir sus sentimientos y realizó una interpretación perfecta. Le podrían haber concedido el _Oscar_; segundo, había aprovechado la siguiente visita a _Hogsmeade_ para adquirir dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en el _Cabeza de Cerdo_, local elegido expresamente por no ser apenas transitado por sus compañeros. Así ninguno de ellos podría atestiguar que lo había visto, aunque tampoco nadie podría hacerlo, ya que él mismo se había encargado de camuflarse tras una capa negra que disimulaba su uniforme de escuela y cuya capucha le ocultó sus rasgos al barman. Todo perfecto; por último, había tomado prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Albus y se encontraba en las cocinas, reuniendo comida en una cesta de mimbre para un picnic a media noche que pensaba realizar al día siguiente. Aquella era la última parte de su plan, mañana todo habría concluido.

_Nereus Snape, despídete de tu novio_ – pensó, sonriendo – _No volverás a verlo. Cuando acabe contigo, Albus no querrá verte, yo me encargaré. E igualmente lograré que no podáis veros mediante ninguna vía_.

Si. Por supuesto. Albus era suyo y ese desgraciado _Slytherin_ no tenía ningún derecho a quitárselo. Lo recuperaría. Conseguiría que se separaran para siempre y después podría emplear el poco tiempo que quedaba hasta final de curso para reconquistar a Albus.

Sonriente al pensar en los resultados que aguardaban a su plan, Hilton salió de la despensa y huyó corriendo por los pasillos, tomando un pasadizo que lo llevó directamente a su torre. Allí devolvió a su sitio la capa de Albus y puso a buen recaudo la cesta, colocándola al lado de las botellas.

Antes de la medianoche de mañana debía terminar con el contenido de lo que había adquirido.

* * *

Nereus se encontraba haciendo los deberes esa tarde en el dormitorio cuando vio que su lechuza atravesaba la ventana. El animal aterrizó ante él con estudiado garbo y emitiendo un chillido a modo de saludo dejó caer de su pico una carta.

Con dedos nerviosos, Nereus abrió el sobre que la contenía. Seguro que era de Albus, ¿quien más le escribiría sin dejar remitente? Ambos habían acordado comunicarse de esa manera cuando les fuera necesario, sin dejar pistas, a fin de evitar que nadie pudiera relacionarlos y darles problemas… lo único que necesitaban para ello era a sus respectivas lechuzas, que conocían perfectamente el camino a seguir para entregar aquellas misivas secretas.

Efectivamente, sacó del sobre una nota y estaba firmada por Albus: en ella le pedía que se reuniera con él en uno de los jardines de la escuela, uno que desconocía, pero para hallar su localización sin problemas Albus le había enviado un mapa.

_Es extraño_ – pensó Nereus, frunciendo el entrecejo - _¿Qué pretenderá? Normalmente la cita es siempre en el Cuarto de los Menesteres_.

Pero no era su labor averiguar los motivos de su novio para aquella anormalidad. Ya se lo explicaría el mismo Albus cuando se vieran. La cita era, como siempre, una hora después de la cena, cuando todo el mundo estaría en sus torres o en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes.

Siguiendo la costumbre para no dejar pruebas, Nereus quemó el sobre con la nota dentro e hizo desaparecer las cenizas resultantes. Dio un premio comestible a su lechuza y le ordenó regresar a la lechucería de la escuela, mandato que el animal obedeció sin inmutarse.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con agonizante lentitud para el joven Snape, que aguardaba con ansias ver de nuevo a su pareja. Podía parecer estúpido, pero a pesar de haber pasado juntos el fin de semana no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza, ni mucho menos evitaba echarle de menos cuando no podía tenerlo cerca.

_Me estoy obsesionando_ – se dijo, divertido – _Cuando él salga de aquí, no sé que voy a hacer, si no puedo verle tan a menudo. Mientras se prepara para ser auror, seguro que no tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en diversiones_ – su sonrisa vaciló – _Bueno, al menos nos escribiremos. Algo es algo_.

Intentando mentalizarse para no caer en una espiral de pensamientos que lo llevarían sin duda a una fuerte desazón, Nereus se armó de paciencia y esperó hasta la hora señalada para escaparse de las dependencias de la casa _Slytherin_ e ir al encuentro de Albus.

Cuando llegó al jardín, verificando previamente en el mapa que ese era el lugar indicado en la nota, no había nadie. Consultó su reloj y vio que era puntual y normalmente Albus también lo era, así que le resultó muy raro ver que el sitio estaba desierto.

_Se habrá retrasado_ – pensó, andando intranquilo hasta un banco cercano para sentarse.

Estaba empezando a pensar en cosas angustiosas – como que alguien había pillado a Albus escapando y que él estaría ahora inventando alguna excusa y tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar hasta él, quizás para decirle que anulaban la cita porque era demasiado problemática para los dos – cuando de pronto algo le impactó en la espalda y cayó de bruces al suelo. Tuvo apenas un segundo para notar el cuerpo caliente antes de que los ojos se le cerraran y no supo más del asunto hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertó.

Pero mucho antes de eso, una figura alta se deslizó rauda hasta donde el _Slytherin_ se hallaba tendido sobre el césped y apuntándole con su varita lo hizo levitar hasta una despejada zona del jardín que no quedaba muy lejos.

Lo había dispuesto todo.

Dejo caer al muchacho junto a otro, que se hallaba en el mismo estado que él y procedió a desnudarle: había colocado una manta bajo los chicos y el mantel con los utensilios de picnic – y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla vacías – a pocos metros de los jóvenes. Una vez que hubo desnudado al _Slytherin_ – echando una breve mirada a aquel cuerpo tan odiado, aunque innegablemente bello – esparció sus ropas por ahí, como había hecho minutos antes con las del otro chico. Los colocó a ambos en la pose adecuada y los tapó con otra manta más.

Se irguió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Cuando vean esto ni siquiera tu brillante abuelo podrá evitar que te expulsen, Nereus. Albus no volverá a verte y yo podré regresar con él_.

La supuesta infidelidad le servía para cubrirse las espaldas y tener un argumento más con el que alejar a Albus de aquel tonto.

* * *

El día amaneció soleado. Era una de esas mañanas brillantes de primavera que iniciaban el mes de abril y en el jardín del ala norte del castillo este era un espectáculo mejor que en cualquier otro sitio.

Maximus Campbell, profesor de _Runas Antiguas_ de la escuela, se encontraba en ese momento paseando por dicho jardín, aprovechando que le pillaba de camino desde sus dependencias al comedor. Le encantaba ese lugar y precisamente su zona favorita era una pequeña especie de claro rodeado por gruesos setos y con una hermosa fuente de piedra con una sirena esculpida en el centro. Se dirigió directamente allí, pues era temprano y pensaba pasar unos minutos admirándose de la belleza del sitio antes de marcharse a desayunar… cuando llegó lo que se encontró lo dejó durante un minuto en estado de shock.

Lo primero que se podía ver eran dos figuras – eminentemente humanas – tumbadas en el suelo, sobre una manta de color oscuro y tapadas por otra igual. Eran dos muchachos. A pocos pasos de ellos había tendido en el suelo un mantel de picnic, dispuesta sobre él la consabida cesta de mimbre abierta, cubiertos, dos servilletas arrugadas, dos vasos y diversos platos vacíos, pero con algunos restos de comida. Y, además, la ingrata presencia de dos botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla, cuya consumición estaba de sobra prohibida en el colegio.

Aquello tenía toda la pinta de una escapada nocturna.

_Valiente pareja de truhanes_ – pensó, disgustado –_ Ya verán cuando los despierte_. _Les va a caer una buena. Esto podría acarrearles la expulsión: salir de noche cuando saben que está prohibido_…

Zarandeó por el hombro a uno de ellos, consiguiendo darle la vuelta. Se quedó petrificado cuando lo reconoció y pudo reconocer también al otro: uno era Michael Cassidy y el otro Nereus Snape, ambos del mismo curso y casa. Les había dado clase a ambos. Ninguno de ellos había sido nunca un trasgresor de las reglas.

_Dios mío, ¿pero qué es esto? – _se detuvo apenas un momento, antes de reanudar sus esfuerzos para ponerles en conciencia.

- ¡Arriba! ¡Se acabó el sueño! ¡Vamos, holgazanes! ¡Ya veréis cuando se entere de esto el profesor Dumbledore!

Casi pareció que hubiera pronunciado la palabra mágica, porque enseguida los chicos despertaron y lo observaron con ojos somnolientos. Se irguieron, uno primero y el otro después, contemplaron el paisaje a su alrededor y la figura adusta del profesor.

Pasó todo en apenas un segundo. Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron y como si una cualidad extraña les hubiera permitido ponerse al corriente de su actual situación, ambos dieron un grito y se levantaron rápidamente, separándose.

- ¡Dios bendito! – el profesor Campbell desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, furiosamente sonrojado - ¿¡Qué es lo que habéis hecho, sinvergüenzas!? ¡Vestíos ahora mismo! Santo Cielo, ¿¡es qué habéis perdido la cordura!? ¡Pareja de sátiros! ¡Inmorales!

Los muchachos ya se habían cubierto, cada uno con una manta. Se miraban horrorizados, ninguno de ellos recordaba nada de la noche anterior, tan solo que no habían quedado para nada en aquel lugar ¿Y todo eso del picnic? ¿Acaso habían participado en una cita romántica? ¡Pero si apenas se conocían!

- ¿Q-q-qué hemos hecho? – preguntó Nereus, balbuciente.

- ¿Que qué hemos hecho? ¡Yo no he hecho nada contigo! – replicó Michael, con los ojos desorbitados - ¿¡Qué me has hecho tú!?

- ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! – a Nereus le faltaba poco para sufrir un ataque. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué había pasado? Si él no había hecho nada y menos con Michael. Él tan solo había acudido a aquel jardín para estar con Albus…

_Oh, no, Albus. Si se entera…_ - de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

- No sé que demonios ha pasado aquí, aunque parece bastante evidente – declaró el profesor Campbell, mirándolos con dureza – Pequeños degenerados, ¡vestíos enseguida y acompañadme a la oficina del director! Tendréis que responder por esto.

- Pero si nosotros no… – empezó Michael. Se encontraba en un estado de agitación más que notable.

- ¡Silencio!

- Pero, profesor Campbell, Michael tiene razón. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Oiga, yo estaba en las dependencias de mi casa y…

- No quiero oír una sola palabra más, señor Snape. Las explicaciones resérvenselas para el director. Ahora, vamos ¡Enseguida!

Al principio con lentitud y más tarde azuzados por el profesor, los chicos se vistieron rápidamente y caminaron cabizbajos delante de él, asustados y estupefactos. No comprendían que demonios había sucedido: el picnic, las mantas, ellos durmiendo desnudos uno junto al otro… y ahora el director.

Cuando los hicieron pasar al interior del despacho de Dumbledore, los dos tenían el estómago poco menos que a la altura del cuello de sus túnicas.


	23. Capítulo 23

**XXIII**

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Albus Dumbledore se levantó de golpe de su sillón, al terminar el profesor de relatarle lo sucedido – Sin duda se ha producido una confusión, Maximus.

- Ninguna confusión, profesor Dumbledore: sé lo que vi. El día es muy luminoso y ninguna sombra ocultaba los detalles – su rostro se retorció en una mueca de disgusto – El señor Snape y el señor Cassidy estaban juntos bajo una manta. Desnudos.

- Yo…

- Señor Snape, aguarde un momento – el anciano alzó una mano para acallarle. Se sentó, con expresión solemne. Miró alternativamente a los dos jóvenes avergonzados que tenía sentados enfrente, custodiados por la sombra alargada y seria de su profesor de _Runas_ – Muy bien, Maximus. No dudo de tu sinceridad: si me dices que eso fue lo que viste es que así estaban las cosas – el profesor asintió, satisfecho. A Nereus lo recorrió un estremecimiento – Pero las reglas de esta escuela también estipulan que los acusados deben defenderse y que son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

- Pero, profesor Dumbledore, yo los vi. Está muy claro lo que hicieron anoche: organizaron una cena que acabó en algo más. Incluso había botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla, que como usted bien sabe, está prohibido consumir en la escuela.

- Cierto. Por lo que a mí respecta, las cosas están claras. Pero ahora le toca el turno a ellos de dar explicaciones – los señaló con el mentón – Jovencitos, este es el momento de que cuenten su versión.

Michael no podía hablar, así que Nereus tomó la iniciativa:

- Ab… profesor Dumbledore – rectificó, recordándose que no debía demostrar ninguna familiaridad hacia el director delante de otros miembros de la escuela – Puedo asegurarle que ni yo ni Michael hemos hecho nada. Yo mismo terminé mis deberes anoche, después de la cena y me fui a dormir – declaró, a sabiendas de que no podía contarles a ellos esa parte de la verdad - No sé como llegué a parar a ese jardín ni sé que estábamos haciendo Michael y yo en semejante escenario.

- ¿No lo preparaste tú? – preguntó el otro muchacho, mirándolo ceñudo – Yo no recuerdo nada, a partir de que me encaminé hacia la sala común de _Slytherin_ para hacer mis deberes antes de acostarme. ¿Quizá me hechizaste para llevarme a ese jardín y ahí…?

- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? – Nereus se levantó, indignado – Yo no te he hecho nada ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? No soy ningún depravado.

- No sé que esperar de alguien que es capaz de traicionar a su casa, salvando la vida de un _Gryffindor_ – espetó Michael, exasperado – Ni siquiera te conozco, aparte de compartir casa contigo, ¿qué sé yo de ti? Tal vez te divierten estas cosas.

- ¡Serás…!

- Señor Snape, por favor, siéntese – le indicó Dumbledore, con voz suave – Aclararemos este asunto. Señor Cassidy – añadió – No estamos aquí para juzgar las acciones pasadas del señor Snape. Comprendo su recelo hacía él, la situación es muy delicada y estoy al corriente de la pequeña rencilla que su casa mantiene con él. Pero eso no es importante ahora – lo dijo con voz tenue, pero tajante – Ambos niegan haberse citado, mucho menos encontrado, en el jardín del ala norte. No tienen conciencia del picnic, ni de nada más. Niegan, por tanto, que se haya producido cualquier tipo de relación entre ustedes.

- Rotundamente – dijo Michael y le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Nereus. Este supo por sus ojos que a ese último respecto el chico dudaba, pero tanto si había pasado algo entre ellos como si no, lo negaría hasta el fin de sus días.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Michael – hizo una mueca – Sostengo que no paso nada, señor director.

- Bien.

- Están mintiendo, profesor Dumbledore – intervino el profesor Campbell - Seguramente quedaron para una escapada romántica, cenaron, se emborracharon y acabaron como los he encontrado yo hoy. Pero como saben que por esto se les expulsará, deciden negarlo, como es natural. Fingen desconcierto porque en verdad están desconcertados, pero desconcertados porque los he sorprendido _in fraganti_. Tienen miedo a la expulsión y a que se enteren sus padres.

- Maximus, se está usted precipitando. Las pruebas muestran algo evidente, es verdad, pero si algo he aprendido en tantos años de vida es que a veces lo evidente no es lo real. Algo puede parecer una cosa y ser otra completamente distinta, hágame caso. Propongo abrir un plazo de investigación de los hechos para demostrar si los señores Snape y Cassidy son inocentes o no de lo que se les acusa. Por lo pronto, no considero oportuno… podría cometerse una injusticia… castigarlos, ni restar puntos a su casa ni, por supuesto, expulsarles.

- ¡Pero, profesor Dumbledore! – el profesor Campbell lo miró con sorpresa – Está muy claro. Yo no tengo ninguna duda de que lo que vi es lo que sucedió. Además – se puso serio – Las competencias de expulsión de alumnos no solo atañen al director, sino mayoritariamente al _Consejo Escolar_. Nuestro deber es darles constancia del hecho y avisar a las familias de los estudiantes.

- Es lo que se hará – concedió Dumbledore. Percibió de reojo las caras lívidas de los chicos y el ligero temblor que sacudió a su nieto. El otro joven parecía perdido en un mundo alterno – Estoy muy al tanto de mis obligaciones, Maximus, gracias.

- No pretendía insinuar lo contrario, señor director. Tan solo me preocupa que esta fechoría – dirigió una mirada enfadada a los dos muchachos – no quede impune. Exijo un castigo ejemplar para los culpables. Como debe ser.

- Así será, no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré. Pero sostendré mis teorías también ante los miembros del _Consejo_, porque estoy convencido de que nos llevarán a la verdad. No creo en la implicación de ninguno de estos jóvenes en los hechos, sospecho que ha sido todo una trampa, quizá una broma pesada de una persona, o personas, con pésimo gusto en cuanto a sentido del humor… o muy mala condición.

- Confío en que realizará usted las diligencias pertinentes, profesor Dumbledore. Yo, por mi parte, guardaré silencio respecto a este asunto, puesto que no considero correcto que esta clase de cosas se aireen por ahí.

- Gracias. Su consideración hacia la delicadeza de este tema es admirable, Maximus. Muchas gracias.

- De nada. Lo considero un deber.

- Lo es – Dumbledore le dedicó una media sonrisa de aprobación al profesor – De momento, creo que lo mejor será que estos muchachos regresen a su sala común. Yo mientras avisaré al _Consejo_ y trataremos el asunto. En cuanto hayamos llegado a una conclusión avisaré a sus padres para comunicarles lo que sea.

- De acuerdo, profesor ¿Quiere qué los acompañe?

- No es necesario, Maximus. Los chicos conocen el camino perfectamente. Nereus, Michael, marchaos. Os mandaré avisar cuando sea pertinente.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que su mundo acababa de escurrirse por el desagüe… o al menos estaba a punto de hacerlo. El _Consejo Escolar_ se enteraría, sus padres se enterarían, los podían expulsar. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que había sucedido - lo cual no podían descartar que pasara debido a lo rápido que viajaban las noticias en _Hogwarts_ - se morirían. Más de un compañero querría hacerles la vida imposible, sobre todo en _Slytherin_, donde las cuentas a pagar por eso serían las más caras.

Michael abandonó el despacho del director pensando que por culpa de Snape su vida iba a quedar hecha trizas: si lo expulsaban, además de la vergüenza en la escuela, tendría que soportar la vergüenza en su familia: lo considerarían un paria y jamás conseguiría trabajo en nada pues no se le habría permitido acabar su quinto curso ¡Ni siquiera podría obtener sus _TIMOS_, qué eran indispensables como mínimo requisito para entrar a trabajar en cualquier parte! ¡Maldito fuera Snape…! Lo hubiera metido él o no a propósito en eso, la culpa era suya.

Por su parte, Nereus daba vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había pasado y su pensamiento viajaba a velocidad de torbellino. Navegaba entre la sorpresa por lo ocurrido, la indignación por las absurdas acusaciones de Michael y el profundo miedo a la reacción de su padre… sus padres, ante el asunto. Bajo todo eso comenzaban a destellar la furia, por lo que consideraba una injusticia y una jugarreta de lo peor y una vana esperanza, motivada por las palabras de su padrino. Sabía que él jamás lo abandonaría y menos en unas circunstancias tan adversas como aquellas: su abuelo lo protegería de todo y de todos mientras pudiera y tuviera fuerzas. Al menos, defensa no le iba a faltar. Pero… ¿y Albus? Dios mío, que vergüenza si se enteraba. El abuelo seguro que lo pondría al corriente ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿¡Y si se creía qué le había sido infiel con Michael!?

_No pienses tonterías, Nereus_. _Albus sabe cuanto le quieres y que serías incapaz de hacerle algo como eso y menos de esa manera tan rara. Hay gato encerrado, seguro y él te creerá_.

Y no sería el único. Su abuelo ya le creía y muy pronto sus padres también lo harían. El problema era que, si de verdad aquello había sido una trampa preparada por alguien, ¿por quien? ¿Estaría Hilton atacando de nuevo?

_Por favor, no. Si es así, papá culpará a Albus y no volverá a aceptarlo_ _en_ _mi vida_.

Aquello era lo que más lo horrorizaba. No el _Consejo Escolar_, ni su posible expulsión, ni si quiera el hecho de que sus compañeros se enteraran… lo que de verdad le aterraba era la posibilidad de perder a Albus por aquella jugarreta.

* * *

Sin poder dejar de pensar en ello, el joven se paseaba arriba y abajo por toda la habitación.

El abuelo lo había puesto al corriente de todo. No se lo podía creer. Y no solo por el hecho de que hubieran encontrado a Nereus durmiendo desnudo con otro muchacho en uno de los jardines del colegio, ni porque ambos estuvieran enmarcados en un escenario de idílica noche romántica, no… lo que más lo trastornaba era saber que había una mano negra actuando detrás de todo aquello.

_¿Quién ha sido? Hilton, ¿has sido tú? _– no podía dejar de pensarlo. Suspiró, abatido – _Por favor, no me hagas esto. Que no hayas sido tú, por favor_.

Ya lo había decepcionado bastante, haciéndole descubrir su cara amarga y conspiradora, si encima tenía que ver también su participación en la trampa para que expulsaran a Nereus no lo podría soportar: aún había una pequeña parte de él que quería creer que se había enamorado de Hilton por algo. Porque en el fondo tenía buenos sentimientos. No podía ser que…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sigilosamente. Albus detuvo su deambular y observó erguido la entrada, aguardando por si era Nereus que acudía a su cita – le había enviado una de sus notas para hablar en privado del tema – o se trataba de alguna otra persona… no. En cuanto vio aparecer un ala de la melena negra del chico supo que era él.

Nereus entró tímido en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Albus se dirigió al instante hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El joven de _Slytherin_ lo correspondió casi con desespero, enterró el rostro en su túnica y lo abrazó como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él.

- Nereus – se separaron - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Snape lo miró con los ojos brillantes ¿Había estado llorando? Todavía quedaban restos de un leve rubor en sus mejillas y tenía los labios de un feo color blanquecino. Viendo la expresión herida y asustada de sus ojos, Albus supo que sus sospechas se confirmaban.

- Oh, cielo. Ven, ven aquí, deja que te abrace.

Lo hizo y Nereus se entregó a su gesto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Albus comenzó a acariciar arriba y abajo su espalda para calmarlo.

- Albus… – la voz de Snape sonó ligeramente entrecortada – Mi padre va a venir. El abuelo nos llamó a Michael y a mí a su despacho esta tarde y nos dijo que iba a avisar a nuestras familias y que no nos sorprendiéramos si decidían presentarse en la escuela. Seguro que él viene.

- No debes temer por eso – dejó caer un suave beso sobre su melena – Tu padre te creerá. En cuanto se lo cuentes todo, sabrá que se trata de un invento de alguien para perjudicarte y hacer que te expulsen.

- Si. Si eso es lo malo. Albus, va a pensar que has sido tú o alguien relacionado contigo – se separó de él para poder mirarle a la cara – La verdad es que yo también creo que fue Hilton.

Albus hizo una mueca. Hilton… esa misma tarde había tenido otra pelea con él: el pelirrojo se había presentado en el dormitorio, donde él estaba haciendo los deberes, para decirle que se había enterado de todo gracias a la fantástica red de chismes que envolvía _Hogwarts_. Como era de esperar, se había ensañado con las acciones de su novio y le había dicho que sabía que algo como eso tenía que acabar pasando porque _el Slytherin no era trigo limpio, Albus, te lo dije_. _Ya ves como paga tu amor, con una infidelidad_. _Y encima te pone los cuernos con otro de Slytherin. Lo que se habrán reído los dos de ti_.

Él no creía nada de eso. Nereus lo amaba, no hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que Snape besaba el suelo que él pisaba. Además, se daba cuenta de que la infidelidad no estaba dentro de los defectos de su actual pareja. Y que propio el que Hilton se hubiera enterado, cuando nadie más sabía nada respecto al asunto, ya que tanto el profesor que los encontró, como el director, como los miembros del _Consejo,_ guardaban un estricto silencio sobre el tema. ¿Cómo había podido Hilton estar al tanto, si era imposible que corrieran noticias sobre ese hecho? Debía estar mintiendo, sin duda… y eso, unido a la mirada enfurecida que le lanzó cuando él lo expulsó con cajas bastante destempladas del dormitorio, fue suficiente para hacerle pensar en él como sospechoso potencial.

- No pienses ahora en eso – declaró, en parte para sí mismo – El abuelo ha conseguido que no os expulsen y le han dado un plazo para que descubra al culpable. Lo hará, no lo dudes. Y yo le ayudaré.

- ¿Tú?

- Si. Pienso, al igual que tú y el abuelo, que todo esto es una jugarreta para hacer que te expulsen. Sea quien sea el que lo ha hecho, le da igual que echen también de la escuela a ese otro chico. Es un ser sin escrúpulos… y debe de saber que eres gay… o quizás solo quiso añadir más peso a tu vergüenza.

- Podría ser Hilton, ¿verdad? Podría ser él. Ese… cabrón. Me la tiene jurada y esta es su venganza por que seamos novios. Ya nos veíamos venir algo así, desde que nos avisó Helen.

- No tiene por qué ser él. El artífice podría haber sido cualquiera, tal vez ni siquiera es un _Gryffindor_. Podría ser un _Slytherin_. Quizás no haya ido contra ti, sino contra Michael.

- Michael no tiene enemigos en _Slytherin_ – dijo Nereus, serio – Allí le admiran. Nadie haría nada en su contra. Eso me induce a pensar que esto ha sido por mí y que a Michael simplemente se lo han llevado por delante. Y creo que fue un _Gryffindor_. Creo que fue Hilton.

Albus no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, deseando no creer a Nereus, pero sabiendo a la vez que tenía toda la razón. Al fin y al cabo, él también estaba casi convencido de que había sido su ex-novio el causante de todo. Creía en la culpabilidad de Hilton y tan solo una pequeña parte testaruda de él deseaba no darse cuenta de lo evidente.

Podía aceptar que Hilton tuviera un lado oscuro, ya sabía que lo tenía cuando le conoció e inició su relación con él, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, no quería hacerlo, que pudiera llegar a ser un desalmado ¿Dónde quedarían entonces todos esos sentimientos qué tan dulcemente y con tanto ardor habían sido correspondidos? Siendo así, ¿dónde encajar los cariños, las palabras llenas de amor, las promesas? Sabía que Hilton lo había amado, lo amaba, como jamás había amado a nadie y dudaba de que volviera a sentir algo así por otra persona en el futuro. Por eso no lo podía creer del todo. Y no lo haría hasta que le presentasen pruebas fidedignas de su culpabilidad.

- Bueno – suspiró – De todos modos eso se descubrirá. Pronto, espero. Cuanto antes acabe esto, mejor ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu padre?

Bastó mencionar la palabra _padre_ para que lo que evocaba en la mente de Nereus - y más en esa situación - hiciese retornar al chico todo el pesar y el miedo que lo habían hecho llorar horas antes sin poder evitarlo.

- Se lo contaré todo – afirmó, tras una pausa – Si no lo hago yo, de todas formas lo hará el abuelo, así que… prefiero que se entere por mí.

Albus asintió.

- Sabes que podría sumar dos y dos y como es su costumbre me echará a mí la culpa. Seguramente intentará separarnos y no dejará que nos volvamos a ver.

- No lo consentiré.

- No depende de ti, Nereus. Tú sabes como es tu padre: si quiere algo, lo consigue. Sea por el medio que sea.

- No permitiré que vuelva a separarnos, Albus. En serio, haré todo lo que pueda. El abuelo y mi madre me ayudarán en eso.

- Espero… ya es hora de que te marches – añadió – No es bueno que en _Slytherin_ noten que faltas.

- Ni cuenta se darán – replicó Nereus, indiferente – Albus… ¿podemos quedarnos? Juntos – lo miró con suplicante intensidad – Ahora te necesito ¿Quieres?

- ¿Te parece sensato?

- ¿Qué más da si es sensato? ¿Acaso lo nuestro lo ha sido alguna vez?

- No, ninguna – Albus sonrió, ofreciéndole sus brazos.

Nereus corrió a refugiarse en ellos, amparándose en el consuelo y en el inamovible amor que le prometían.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo fue muy rápido. Severus Snape llegó por la tarde, solo: su esposa se encontraba en casa, cuidando del menor de sus hijos. No sabía nada de aquella visita de su esposo a _Hogwarts_. Severus le había ocultado la carta que les notificaba los últimos acontecimientos en la escuela por su bien… no estaba dispuesto a propiciar que pasara lo mismo que la última vez.

El padre de Michael había visitado a Dumbledore apenas unas horas antes de lo que lo haría Snape. El patriarca de los Cassidy ya había enviado una carta reprobatoria a su hijo y tan solo se había presentado en el castillo para conocer algunos detalles más y saber que tal iba la investigación de los hechos… no se dignó a visitar las dependencias de _Slytherin_ para ver ni hablar a su hijo.

Severus entró en el despacho del director a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Dumbledore lo puso muy al corriente de los derroteros por los que se movía la investigación: habían seguido la pista a las botellas de cerveza y demás restos de comida que se hallaron en el supuesto picnic. La comida, la cesta y demás resultaron ser aquellas cosas que habían sido robadas en las cocinas unas dos semanas antes y las botellas fueron compradas en el bar _Cabeza de Cerdo_, en _Hogsmeade_.

- Aberfoth dijo que no pudo ver el rostro del comprador, pero que era muy alto y le pareció que tenía los ojos verdes, aunque no está seguro. Llevaba una capa negra con capucha que le ocultaba la cabeza y buena parte del rostro – declaró el anciano.

- Típico. Pretendía ocultar su identidad.

- Desde luego. Por otro lado, los elfos de las cocinas no fueron conscientes del robo hasta que uno de ellos fue a limpiar la despensa y se dio cuenta de las faltas. Eso me induce a pensar que el ladrón usó algún tipo de hechizo u objeto, tal vez una poción, para procurarse la invisibilidad y así evitar que lo atraparán. Tú sabes que los elfos vigilan muy bien las cocinas, para que los alumnos no roben en ella.

- Lo sé ¿Has mandado investigar a los alumnos? Prueba a ver si alguno tiene cualquier prenda que pueda hacerlo invisible o ha estado últimamente trabajando con su varita o con ingredientes para la poción de la invisibilidad.

- Ya lo he hecho. Los jefes de las casas están ahora mismo revisando las pertenencias de los alumnos, aprovechando que están todos en clase y Hagrid busca en los terrenos, por si acaso. Hay que cubrir todos los frentes – Snape asintió, conforme.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- En clase. Es jueves, Severus.

- Tráele aquí. Quiero hablar con él.

- No considero prudente alterar su rutina a la vista de sus compañeros. Podrían sospechar y eso es lo que menos queremos ¿Por qué no esperas al almuerzo? Puedo hacer que os suban algo de comer aquí y así podréis hablar mientras coméis juntos.

La forma de mirarle de Snape le dio la respuesta.

- Está bien. De todos modos, ya deben de estar a punto de acabar las clases. Le mandaré un mensaje para que venga aquí directamente desde el aula de _Adivinación_.

Severus volvió a asentir… Nereus se presentaría en el despacho - tembloroso y luchando contra las nauseas provocadas por los nervios - cinco minutos después.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que ha pasado? – le preguntó Severus, nada más verlo.

- ¿No te lo ha contado el abuelo? – inquirió Nereus, titubeante.

Su padre cambió de posición en la mesa, donde se había ido a sentar a medias para enfocarle de frente.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Tragando saliva, Nereus observó como su padre se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba con exasperada fijeza. Debía de estar disgustado, era normal… esperaba que no estuviera demasiado enfadado con él.

- Papá, está mañana – hizo una pausa para evitar lo amargo de los recuerdos – mi profesor de _Runas_ nos descubrió a mí y a otro muchacho en uno de los jardines del castillo. Estábamos durmiendo juntos y… nosotros… - calló, avergonzado.

Haciendo una mueca – sabía que no era él el que tenía la culpa - Severus abandonó su sitio y caminó hasta su hijo. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle a la cara. Había azoramiento en sus ojos y las motas blancas que semejaban la sal del mar se esparcían por todas partes en aquellas profundidades fascinantes.

- Hijo, sé que tú no has tenido nada que ver. No estoy enfadado contigo.

- Papá…

- No, Nereus, no trates de explicarte – lo soltó – Es obvio que alguien te ha tendido una trampa ¿Tienes idea de quien ha podido ser? – al instante Nereus notó como una luz suspicaz brillaba en los ojos de su padre - ¿Potter tiene algo que ver?

- No – la respuesta fue enérgica. Habían desaparecido la vergüenza y el miedo de su mirada para ser reemplazados por el malhumor. Malhumor que aumentaría en cualquier momento – No quiero que le culpes a él, Albus no ha hecho nada. Ha podido ser cualquiera.

- Yo apostaría por un _Gryffindor_ – replicó su padre – En _Slytherin_ no les hacemos eso a nuestros compañeros. De _Hufflepuff_ me extraña, con todo eso de la lealtad y la honestidad que les caracteriza. _Ravenclaw_… tal vez. Es posible. Pero me juego lo que quieras a que fue alguien de _Gryffindor_ – lo miró muy serio - Y me parece que sé muy bien quien pudo ser.

- No, Albus.

- No, Albus, no – coincidió Snape, molesto por la defensa que estaba haciendo su hijo del funesto Potter – Él como mucho habrá sido el creador de la idea. Tal vez ese muchacho, Hilton… ¿no fue él quien te lanzó la _bludger_? Parece que te la tiene jurada.

- Si – admitió Nereus, cabizbajo – Odia a los _Slytherin_.

- Y a ti en particular ¿Por algo en especial, Nereus?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No me mientas – Severus fue tajante – Ese jovencito tiene algo que ver con Albus Potter, ¿verdad? Tu padrino me dijo que el hijo de Harry tenía por novio a un compañero de escuela. Por casualidad no será su novio el tal Hilton, ¿no?

- Yo no sé nada de eso – dijo Nereus, nervioso por el rumbo que estaban tomando los pensamientos de su progenitor. Si seguía así, en menos de un minuto estaría al tanto de todo.

- ¿Te crees qué soy estúpido? – Snape lo observó con tan mala cara que él retrocedió un paso – Estás mintiendo para proteger a Potter, lo sé muy bien. Parece mentira que seas capaz de caer tan bajo ante tu padre solo por defenderle.

- Él no ha hecho nada, te lo juro.

- No me jures nada. Estoy muy disgustado contigo, jovencito. Quiero que me cuentes inmediatamente todo lo que sepas de este asunto.

- Solo sé lo que te he dicho…

- Te he advertido que no me mientas – espetó Snape, suavizando la voz peligrosamente al final – Nereus, te conozco como si hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera parido. Sé la fijación que tienes por Potter y no soy tan tonto como para pensar que ese muchacho no haya tratado de camelarte aún más, con la excusa del permiso que os di para que fuerais amigos. Por todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora, puedo adivinar que el tal Hilton en efecto es el novio de Potter y que seguramente ha sido él el que te ha hecho esto. Debe de querer que te expulsen porque te has acercado muchísimo a su novio, ¿verdad?

Nereus se quedó petrificado: no podía creer lo rápido que había trabajado la mente de su padre para sacar tantas conclusiones acertadas. Tuvo miedo, porque quizás antes de que salieran de ahí su padre iba a averiguar que estaba de novio con Albus y que el motivo de Hilton para hacerle eso – estaba casi cien por cien seguro de que había sido él – eran los celos, que no lo habían abandonado desde la primera vez que los sintió.

- Es cierto – declaró Severus, sin necesidad de que su hijo se lo confirmara. Podía vérselo en la cara – Ese muchacho es el novio de Potter y tú y él sin duda habéis estado tonteando peligrosamente, tan peligrosamente que el chico se ha puesto nervioso y ha decidido tramar todo esto para que te expulsaran… desde luego no puedes negar que no te avisé de los problemas que te iba a dar tu nuevo amiguito.

El tono despreciativo de Snape indignó a su hijo.

- No hables así de Albus, él me está ayudando en todo y se preocupa por mí. No ha tenido nada que ver en esto. Jamás me haría daño.

- Te lo está haciendo, ¿es qué no lo ves? Por su culpa te desprecian en tu propia casa y hasta el momento te han atacado, casi te matan en un partido de _Quidditch_ con una _bludger_ y ahora te montan todo este teatro, con el fin de expulsarte ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias? Si te expulsan no podrás conseguir tus _TIMOS_ y con una mancha como esa en tu expediente, ¿en qué escuela crees que te aceptarán? No podrás encontrar nunca un trabajo y eso incluye al _Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos _del _Ministerio_.

- El abuelo no permitirá que me expulsen. Me prometió que encontraría al culpable y que le expulsarían. Albus le está ayudando.

- ¡Albus! Es el colmo. Ese maldito Potter está en todos lados, como lo estaban el presumido de su padre y el engreído de su abuelo, en sus tiempos. Parece que los varones de su familia nunca van a dejar de incordiar a los de la nuestra.

- Él no me incordia. Albus siempre ha sido lo mejor del mundo conmigo.

- No seas ciego, por el amor de Dios – rezongó Snape – No eres capaz de darte cuenta de que para ese chico tú no eres más que un _Slytherin_ y otro Snape al que arruinar. Debe de estar pasándoselo en grande con su novio, jugando contigo a su antojo. Es un sinvergüenza. No entiende lo que son los escrúpulos, ni la ética. Jamás debí permitirle ser tu amigo. Debería haberte cambiado de escuela como dije que haría, sin haceros caso ni a ti ni a tu madre. A él no le importas nada…

- ¡Por supuesto qué le importo! – Nereus ya estaba harto de oír insultos contra su pareja y la indignación se le escapaba por la boca… sin medir las consecuencias – ¡Albus me ama, igual qué yo a él! ¿¡Y si no por qué crees que ha dejado a Hilton para estar conmigo!?

- ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo, inconsciente!? ¿¡Tú y Potter, juntos!? ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Un estremecimiento de furia recorrió a Nereus, haciéndole temblar. Miró a su padre con una intensidad desconocida.

- Lo único que he perdido ha sido el corazón y nunca me agradeceré lo suficiente el habérselo entregado a Albus: le amo. Nadie va a cambiar eso y será mejor que dejes de intentar separarnos, porque podrías salir perdiendo, papá.

Severus estaba sorprendido. Jamás en su vida su hijo le había hablado así. La rabia y el arrojo demostrados en aquel momento por el mayor de sus vástagos no había aparecido nunca en su presencia. Sabía que Nereus era valiente y que se entregaba cuando algo de verdad le importaba, pero hasta ese punto…

- No te reconozco, Nereus. Ese muchacho te tiene absorbido el cerebro completamente ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle en ese tono a tu padre? ¿Desde cuando me faltas así al respeto? – hizo una pausa mientras su pensamiento lograba atragantarle la siguiente pregunta en la garganta debido a su gravedad - ¿Cuánto hace qué estás con él y hasta donde habéis llegado?

Nereus se irguió ante él. No quería que su padre pensara que lo avergonzaba en modo alguno su última confesión, pues no lo hacía. Él amaba a Albus y se sabía plenamente correspondido. Y ya que su padre sabía lo esencial – era extraño el alivio que sentía al descargarse de semejante carga de clandestinidad. Quizás se debía a que nunca había tenido que ocultarle nada a su progenitor de aquella manera - ¿qué más daba que supiera todo lo demás? Ya había perdido, no tenía más que arriesgar… o al menos eso pensaba.

- No es mi intención ofenderte, papá, pero tú me has ofendido a mí primero. Lamento si te molesta, pero Albus y yo somos novios desde hace casi dos meses. Desde mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

- Si. Ese mismo día él me lo pidió y yo acepté. No me arrepiento.

- Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo harás.

- Nunca.

- Algún día, Nereus, algún día – aseguró Snape, frunciendo el gesto – Tarde o temprano, Potter te dejará y volverá con su novio o se irá con cualquier otro, ¿qué más da? Esa familia no es de fiar, te lo digo por experiencia.

- No soporto que prejuzgues a Albus solo porque es el hijo de un hombre al injustamente odias.

- ¿Te parece poco? ¿Y qué es eso de _injustamente_? Harry Potter se ganó mi odio por derecho. Era tan arrogante, presumido e insoportable como su padre.

- Mentira. Solo le odias porque habías hecho lo mismo antes con su padre, mamá me lo dijo.

- Tu madre no lo sabe todo. La cuestión es que tengo mis razones para odiar a Harry Potter y para no fiarme de su hijo: Albus Potter me ha demostrado que no puedo confiar en él, al haber seducido a mi hijo aún teniendo novio.

- Él no me sedujo. Nunca se mostró incorrecto conmigo, al revés: siempre procuraba pararme los pies, porque no quería hacerme daño.

- Hacerte daño – Snape bufó – Se estaba divirtiendo. Lo hacía adrede, para continuar teniendo tu atención y hacer contigo lo que se le antojara ¿Es qué no ves que no tiene escrúpulos?

- Basta. Deja de hablar así de él. Es mi novio, te guste o no y nos queremos. Nuestra relación está más que consolidada.

- ¿Hasta qué punto? – Severus casi temía hacer la pregunta, por la posible respuesta que Nereus le pudiera dar.

- Hasta más allá de la cama.

Creyó que iba a darle un ataque. No era cierto que su hijo acabara de pronunciar aquella frase. No podía haber nada de cierto en esas palabras ¡No!

- ¡Me estás mintiendo! – lo acusó, tembloroso no sabía si por el asombro o por la furia – ¡No es verdad que hayáis llegado tan lejos! ¡No es cierto, dime qué no! – lo zarandeó por los hombros.

- ¡Es la verdad! – exclamó Nereus – ¡Yo se lo pedí y él accedió! ¡Pasé la mejor noche de toda mi vida entre los brazos de Albus y si tuviera la oportunidad la repetiría mil veces!

Como si se hubiera tratado de una serpiente mortalmente agresiva, Snape arrojó a su hijo lejos de sí, haciendo que el muchacho golpeara con la parte baja de su espalda el escritorio del director. Nereus observó a su padre mientras se incorporaba y lo que vio en sus ojos lo dejó anonadado y temblando… de miedo.

La mirada de obsidiana de Severus relucía con un brillo inusual que no deparaba nada bueno. Nunca había visto a su padre con tal expresión en la cara y al instante se percató de su gran metedura de pata y de las posibles consecuencias. Ahora él lo sabía todo y estaba seguro de que arremetería contra Albus. Había hecho mal, no debería haber hablado. A partir de ahora todo lo malo que pasara sería por su culpa.

Snape emitió un suave gruñido, casi inaudible. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó airado hacia la puerta.

- ¿¡Adónde vas!? – Nereus lo siguió, desesperado. Una parte de él sabía exactamente adonde iba su padre – Papá, espera, ¿adónde vas?

- Voy a buscar a esa rata – espetó Severus, sin volverse – Cuando la tenga entre mis manos la estrangularé. Voy a matarla, Nereus ¡Voy a matarla!

- ¡No! – Nereus consiguió adelantar a su padre y se plantó en la puerta, protegiéndola para que él no pudiera abrirla – No permitiré que le hagas daño, Albus no ha hecho nada malo.

- Se ha aprovechado de ti.

- ¡No es cierto! Yo le amo, papá y él también a mí. Déjame demostrártelo.

- No tienes que demostrarme nada – sus labios se fruncieron con enfado – Apártate de la puerta.

- No.

- Apártate de la puerta, Nereus.

- ¡No!

- ¡He dicho que te apartes, maldito mocoso! – dio dos pasos hasta él y agarrándolo por un brazo comenzó a tirar para quitarlo de en medio.

Nereus resistió tanto como pudo. Exclamó, rogó, estuvo a un paso del llanto. Suplicó a su padre por la integridad de Albus, intentando hacerle comprender su amor, pero de nada le sirvió: Severus estaba decidido y demasiado enfadado como para escucharle. Finalmente, lo apartó de la puerta de un potente tirón y abandonó el despacho en desbandada. A Nereus, solo en mitad de la enorme habitación, lo corroyó el pánico. Salió corriendo tras él, llamándole, tratando inútilmente de hacerle entrar en razón.

- Nereus – en aquel momento pasaba por allí el director, con una taza de té en la mano – Hijo, ¿qué son esos gritos…?

- ¡Abuelo! – fue hasta él, desesperado. Lo agarró con ambas manos por la pechera de la túnica, alzando su rostro angustiado hacia el del anciano – ¡Ayúdame, abuelo, por favor! ¡Va a buscarle! ¡Va a matarle! ¡Está fuera de control, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame!

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? – apartó al chico de sí para enfocarle mejor - ¿Por qué estás en este estado, Nereus, que ha sucedido?

- Es papá. Se ha vuelto loco, quiere matar a Albus. Ha ido a buscarlo… – sus ojos rebosaron por las lágrimas contenidas y una de ellas rodó, sin ser advertida por el muchacho, pero si por Dumbledore, que lo miró desconcertado – Se lo he contado todo, abuelo.

Al principio no lo entendió, pero pronto se le ocurrió una sola razón por la que Severus deseara de repente acabar con la vida de su ahijado y, pese a que intentó ocultarlo usando su sempiterna máscara de tranquilidad, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran mínimamente de estupefacción.

- ¿¡Todo!? ¿¡Todo de _todo_!? – Nereus asintió, desesperándose aún más por momentos - ¡Qué Merlin nos proteja! Santo cielo, muchacho. No tienes idea de lo que has provocado.

Lo agarró del brazo y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a la torre de _Gryffindor_, donde se encontraba Albus. Seguramente estaría solo en su dormitorio y si Snape lo descubría allí…

Tomaron algunos pasadizos para tratar de llegar antes.

* * *

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió sola y le golpeó directamente en la cara.

Albus cayó sentado al suelo y se llevó una mano a la dolorida nariz, notando que sangraba aunque no estaba rota, gracias a Dios. Cuando alzó la mirada, sorprendido, se topó con los furiosos ojos negros de Severus Snape.

- ¡Señor Snape! – sabía que tarde o temprano vendría, pero no esperaba encontrárselo de cara en la mismísima torre de _Gryffindor_ - ¿¡Qué está haciendo usted aquí!?

- ¡Levanta, basura! – lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica, levantándolo de un tirón. Albus lo miró, estupefacto - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hijo? ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a propasarte con él!?

- Pero, señor Snape…

- ¡Desgraciado! – lo lanzó lejos de sí y el joven aterrizó despatarrado en la cama más cercana – ¡Reza todas las oraciones que sepas, Potter! ¡Cuando acabe contigo desearás no haber nacido nunca!

- ¡Señor Snape, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?! – no entendía nada, no podía comprender. ¿A qué venía de repente ese arrebato?

- ¿¡Que qué es lo que ocurre!? ¡Debería matarte, solo por tener la desfachatez de preguntar! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, Potter: has abusado de mi hijo! ¡Le has seducido! ¡Te acostaste con él para tener un modo más de controlarle, para hacer tu juego más divertido! ¡Le robaste la virginidad para poder tenerlo en la palma de tu mano durante más tiempo, para asegurarte una jugada completa! ¡Le das algo que no conoce, pero que le gusta, únicamente para continuar manejándolo!

- ¿¡Pero de qué me está hablando!? – Albus se puso en pie, mirándolo sorprendido - ¿Nereus se lo ha contado?

- Si, me lo contó. El muy necio cree que aquello fue un acto de amor, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que fue. Fue una escalada más en el poder que tienes sobre él.

Se produjo un tenso silencio, en el que Snape parecía a punto de saltar sobre él para despedazarle en cualquier momento. Albus tuvo un mínimo de tiempo para pensar: estaba asombrado de que Nereus se lo hubiera contado a su padre, sobre todo después de estar ambos de acuerdo en que eso no debía hacerse hasta llegado el momento… ¿qué podía haber impulsado al chico a soltarlo?

- Un momento – se puso serio, sopesando las palabras del hombre – Yo no he abusado de Nereus. Si hicimos el amor fue solo porque los dos queríamos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, porque pensaba que era demasiado pronto, considerando el poco tiempo que llevábamos de relación, pero su hijo insistió. Al final nos pusimos de acuerdo y lo hicimos. No tenemos nada de lo que arrepentirnos.

- ¡Claro! – una peligrosa sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Severus – Ya sabía yo que no lo considerarías mal, descarado. Para ti todo eso era conveniente. Si en un principio no quisiste hacerlo seguro que fue porque no querías acostarte con un _Slytherin_. Tal vez mi hijo no te atraía lo suficiente – meditó, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

Albus sintió aquello como una afrenta.

- Nereus me atrae más de lo que usted jamás podría imaginarse. Es la persona más dulce y bondadosa que he conocido nunca y le quiero. Estoy enamorado de él y no me importa a que casa pertenece en la escuela. Yo le amo por como es, no por cual sea su casa.

- Mentira. Sé que eso es lo que le has hecho creer, pero yo te conozco, Potter. Conozco a los de tu ralea.

- Mi ralea es tan buena como la suya, señor Snape – empezaba a enfurecerse porque Snape les insultara de aquella manera, a él y a su familia – Todo eso de las familias y las casas está solo en su mente, ¿no comprende qué ni a Nereus ni a mí nos importan esas cosas? Nosotros nos amamos, ¿qué más da todo lo demás? ¿Qué mas da lo que usted o cualquier otro piense? – lo observó con sus ojos azules reluciendo de exasperación - ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz, si saben que nos queremos tanto?

- ¡Oh, que bonito! – se burló Snape con hiriente sorna - ¿Qué sabe usted del amor, señor Potter? Usted no ha debido amar jamás en su vida.

- ¡Por supuesto qué he amado! Parece ser usted el que no lo ha hecho nunca.

- ¡Serás…! ¡A mí no te dirijas de ese modo, mocoso insolente!

- Ha sido usted el que ha empezado. Viene aquí a insultarme, vilipendia a mi familia y no deja de decir que me estoy aprovechando de su hijo, aún cuando yo no paro de intentar sacarle de su error.

- ¿Error?

- Si, error. Puede que nunca me crea, señor Snape, pero yo amo a su hijo. Para mí Nereus es lo más importante y no pienso perderle. Ni por usted, ni por nadie. Entiéndalo de una vez.

- Entiende tú, mocoso, que estás jugando con fuego ¡Y te vas a quemar!

- Adelante – lo retó Albus – Haga lo que haga, no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por su hijo.

- ¡Niñato absurdo e insolente, te voy a…!

Se estaba acercando a él cuando de pronto oyeron abrirse la puerta tras ellos. Ambos se volvieron y pudieron ver a Albus Dumbledore entrar en la habitación, seguido de Nereus. Este le dedicó una mirada angustiada a su novio para verificar que estaba bien y sus preciosos ojos se abrieron cuando vio la sangre corriendo nariz abajo por el mentón de su pareja.

Corrió hacia él, mientras su padrino cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – rozó su mejilla, le pasó su pañuelo para que se pudiera limpiar y acto seguido se volvió hacia su padre - Papá, ¿qué le has hecho? Le has pegado.

- No he sido yo, ha sido la puerta. Parece que iba a salir en el momento en que yo entraba y al abrir la puerta le golpeé con ella sin querer… lástima que no le haya dado más fuerte, lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que estaba detrás.

Albus le dedicó una mirada de enfado y Nereus lo observó con exasperada tristeza.

- Severus, lo que has venido a hacer aquí está fuera de lugar – intervino Dumbledore – No puedo consentir que te presentes en _Hogwarts_ para asesinar a nadie y mucho menos permitiré que te ensañes con mi ahijado. Si tenéis problemas entre vosotros, arreglarlos hablando.

- Es lo que estábamos haciendo – comentó Snape, mordaz – Intercambiábamos opiniones acerca del noviazgo de Potter con Nereus.

- Un noviazgo que no se terminará – replicó Albus, ceñudo.

Severus le envió una mirada asesina. Nereus, por su parte, se colocó ante su novio para intervenir.

- Papá, déjale en paz. Te lo pido por favor, yo le quiero. Y él también me quiere a mí.

- Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Nereus. Te he advertido siempre que…

- Severus, por favor, escucha a tu hijo. Ya no es un niño y te aseguro que sabe perfectamente lo que hace ¿Por qué no le das un voto de confianza?

- Se lo he dado siempre – declaró Snape, sintiéndose herido por lo que suponía una falta de confianza hacia él por parte del director – Pero él me ha engañado. Me ha ocultado todo esto.

- Porque sabía como ibas a reaccionar – dijo Dumbledore - Severus, no puedes pedir la verdad de un asunto que se sabe de sobra que te va a trastornar de esta manera. Mira como has reaccionado.

- ¡Se trata de mi hijo! ¡Potter se está aprovechando de él!

- Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie

- ¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a hablarme siquiera, mocoso!

- ¡No le mandes a callar! – saltó Nereus, enfadado – Tú nunca escuchas, salvo lo que te conviene, ¿verdad? Mamá tiene razón: a veces eres muy testarudo, papá, y egoísta. Te he dicho cientos de veces que le amo y tú no quieres enterarte. Intento comunicarte mis sentimientos, decirte que soy feliz a su lado y que le quiero tanto como él me quiere a mí, pero no. El señor Severus Snape no es capaz de fiarse de su hijo.

- Por supuesto que me fío de ti.

- Mentira. En este asunto solo te fías de ti mismo – Severus lo miró y no se lo creía. Nereus le estaba desafiando abiertamente. Sintió la furia crecer dentro de él, al igual que crecía dentro de su hijo – Si en verdad me tuvieras confianza permitirías que Albus y yo fuéramos novios sin darnos problemas.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes pedirme qué consienta en eso?

- Porque le amo ¿Es qué no es suficiente para ti? Ya tengo bastante con tener que mantener mi condición sexual en secreto para no tener problemas con mis compañeros, ¿encima tengo que ocultarte cosas también a ti? Tú sabes que jamás me ha gustado mentirte, ni guardar secretos. Siempre he querido contártelo todo.

- Pues esta vez no lo has hecho – le reprochó Snape.

- Cierto, pero el abuelo tiene razón: no lo hice porque sabía como reaccionarías. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Albus.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme qué estabas con él? ¿Acaso pretendías hacerlo, o ibas a dejarme en la ignorancia cómo has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

- Pensaba contártelo al cumplir la mayoría de edad, papá. Así no podrías poner como excusa mi dependencia legal de ti para separarme de Albus.

- Muy astuto – el tono de voz de Snape era suave, pero a todas luces se veía su enfurecimiento. Estaba dolido porque su hijo había prescindido de él como se prescinde de un objeto que no nos sirve… todo por culpa de Potter - ¿De quien fue la idea? De él, ¿verdad? Tú haces todo lo que él quiere como si fueras su perrito faldero.

- Mejor ser su perrito faldero que el tuyo.

Severus se puso tenso. Por primera vez, Dumbledore notó algo en el ambiente que no le pareció nada bien.

- Ten cuidado con como me hablas, Nereus. Soy tu padre.

- No me importa – declaró el muchacho – En este momento no me importa nada más que entiendas que no pienso abandonar a Albus, ni por ti, ni por nadie. Le amo. Lo que siento por él no lo cambiará nadie jamás. Estoy plenamente seguro de ello y si necesitas que vuelva a decirte por qué, lo haré. Más vale que te prepares – Snape se envaró. Viendo sus ojos, Dumbledore quiso intervenir, pero Nereus comenzó a hablar antes de que él pudiera recomendarle que se callara – Sé que amo a Albus porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Sé que le amo porque confío plenamente en él: sé que estará ahí para mí, siempre. Sé que siempre me dará todo lo que yo necesite, porque me ama. Igual que yo a él. No hay nadie que pueda cambiar esto. Con él he sentido cosas que…

- Cállate.

Nereus miró a su padre, dolido por su tono y por su negativa a escucharle y a comprenderle.

- No quieres oírme – dijo, respirando hondo, conteniendo a duras penas la marea de indignación que lo embargaba por dentro – Intento decirte como me siento de verdad ¡y a ti no te apetece oírme! ¡Te llenas la boca diciendo qué me quieres, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer el esfuerzo de entenderme, aunque te cueste! ¿¡Es ese tu amor, papá!? ¡Pues voy a seguir hablando aunque tú no quieras!

- Nereus – Dumbledore dio un paso preocupado al frente – Por favor… silencio.

- No pienso callarme, abuelo ¡Lo quieras o no, me oirás! – le prometió a su padre, apuntándole con un dedo. Detrás de él Albus trató de abrir la boca para pedirle que siguiera el consejo de su padrino, pues él también se estaba percatando de algo peligroso en Severus – ¡Albus es lo más maravilloso que he sentido nunca! ¡Cuando me mira… cuando me toca… cuando me besa… podría explotar de excitación, pero no me importa, porque seguiría siendo condenadamente feliz! ¡Tú nunca podrás robarme eso…!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca! – le ordenó Snape, apretando los puños.

- ¡No! ¡Ya no vas a silenciarme!

- Nereus… - Albus le posó una mano en el hombro para retenerlo cuando lo vio avanzar un par de pasos. No presentía nada bueno, Nereus no debería acercarse demasiado a su padre. Menos aún estando ambos en semejante estado.

- ¡Escúchame bien, papá: jamás me separarás de él! ¡Si tengo una razón para estar en esta vida, esa razón es Albus! ¡Nadie podrá igualar nunca lo qué siento por él! ¡Podría pasar toda mi vida a su lado! – bramó - ¡Y haría el amor con él todas las noches…!

El bofetón que le dio Severus lo arrojó directamente al suelo. Nereus apenas tuvo tiempo de proferir un quejido, antes de caer y sentarse como pudo, llevándose una mano a su sonrojada mejilla, allí donde el dolor explotaba. Dumbledore se quedó petrificado: había sabido que pasaría desde la primera vez que Snape mandó callar a su hijo, pero aún así dicha acción lo había tomado por sorpresa. En los ojos de Severus brilló algo semejante a la rabia y una breve chispa de satisfacción.

Percatándose de ello, Snape retrocedió unos pasos, mirando alternativamente la palma cosquilleante de su mano y a su hijo, con algo rayante en la estupefacción. Nereus lo miraba, herido y sorprendido, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero sin poder controlar dos grandes y saladas de estas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Severus… - Dumbledore avanzó un paso hacia él.

- ¿Qué es lo qué ha hecho? – lo enfrentó Albus - ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearle? ¿Es así cómo piensa dar a valer su opinión, señor Snape, a bofetadas? – furioso por su falta de respuesta, le dio un empujón. Snape retrocedió, pero no pareció darse por enterado de la agresión - ¡Es usted despreciable! Nunca vuelva a ponerle las manos encima o se arrepentirá ¡Le juro qué se arrepentirá!

- Albus, no, basta – Dumbledore se colocó entre los dos y lo cogió suavemente del brazo – Déjalo estar. Por favor, ayuda a levantarse a Nereus y tranquilízalo…

- ¿Y con él no vas a hacer nada? ¡Acaba de pegarle! ¡Delante de nuestras narices, abuelo!

- Albus – no levantó la voz, pero fue suficiente para acallar al joven, que lo miró extrañado - ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que todo esto afecta al señor Snape? Mírale.

El muchacho obedeció. Efectivamente, Severus parecía afectado por lo que acababa de hacer: su rostro parecía pálido, sus ojos brillaban, pero un brillo vacío, opaco y totalmente carente de la rabia que lo había llevado al extremo de abofetear cruelmente a su hijo. Snape parecía perdido en otro mundo y la posibilidad de que acabara de entrar en un estado de shock apaciguó extrañamente el enfado de Albus… si esto era así, al menos el señor Snape también estaría arrepintiéndose y sufriendo, al igual que sufría su hijo en esos momentos.

- Severus – Dumbledore se volvió en ese momento hacia Snape – Sev…

Snape dio media vuelta. Salió de la habitación de la misma manera en que había entrado. Abrió la puerta para salir y la dejó abierta a su paso, sin acordarse siquiera de cerrarla. Una expresión de genuina aprehensión se pintó en el rostro de Dumbledore. Meneando su cabeza de plata en señal de negación, el director se volvió para enfocar a sus nietos: Nereus ya se había puesto en pie por sí solo, se había apartado la mano de la mejilla golpeada, dejando bien a la vista la marca roja señalizada allí con todos los dedos de su padre.

- Nereus, hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele?

- Me ha pegado – sollozó el chico, sorbiendo por la nariz.

- Si. Lo siento muchísimo. Tu padre no quería hacerlo…

- Me ha pegado, abuelo. Me pegó…

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo. Dumbledore suspiró, miró a su otro nieto y chasqueó la lengua.

- Hazte cargo de él, Albus, consuélale. Yo me encargaré de Severus.

- Está bien – afirmó Albus, frunciendo los labios – Pero espero por su bien que el señor Snape tenga una estupenda excusa para hacer lo que ha hecho, porque si no te aseguro que no volveré a dejar que se acerque a Nereus. No es así como se trata a un hijo. A ninguno.

- No seas tan duro con él. Se arrepiente, estoy seguro. Déjame hablar largo y tendido con él y ya verás como todo se soluciona.

- De acuerdo. Tú sabrás lo que haces, abuelo. Vamos, Nereus, te quedarás conmigo – lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo para conducirlo hasta su cama, donde se sentarían para conversar un poco, a fin de tranquilizarle.

Nereus lo siguió, obediente. Dumbledore suspiró una vez más y partió en busca de Snape, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio con un potente hechizo para que ningún otro chico de _Gryffindor_ pudiera entrar e interrumpiera aquella charla entre sus nietos.

Nereus necesitaba consuelo… y su padre también.


	24. Capítulo 24

**XXIV**

Apartó de su camino una rama, revelando su imagen ante sus ojos. El antiguo profesor de _Pociones_ estaba sentado en mitad de un claro, con la cabeza gacha, reflexionando… sin duda lo devoraban sus demonios.

Dumbledore, que no deseaba interrumpir tan importante meditación, se acercó a él sigiloso y tomó asiento a su lado sin esperar que lo invitaran. Snape apenas le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y su inaudible resoplido le comunicó al director que este reconocía su presencia.

- ¿Severus, cómo te encuentras?

Snape no contestó.

- No ha sido prudente venir a esconderte al _Bosque Prohibido_ – dijo Dumbledore - Solo faltan dos horas para que anochezca. Deberíamos salir de aquí. Ven conmigo a mi despacho y si quieres hablamos.

Snape siguió sin responder. Había una mueca seria que le retorcía los rasgos y Dumbledore supo que no hablaría hasta que quisiera, por lo que solo le restaba esperar. Probablemente Severus esperaba que él se fuera para poder seguir pensando a solas, pero el anciano no estaba dispuesto ni mucho menos a eso: para él estaba muy claro que lo que más necesitaba Snape en esos momentos era la compañía de un buen amigo que lo ayudara a descargar sus sentimientos.

Transcurrieron largos minutos, al menos cinco y ellos seguían en silencio. Al director no le molestaba. Tenía paciencia y sabía que al final obtendría su recompensa. Snape, por su parte, anhelaba que el anciano se fuera de una buena vez y lo dejara en paz. No quería testigos de su derrota, ni mucho menos necesitaba el hombro de nadie para llorar por su horrible exabrupto…

- Yo no quería pegarle a Nereus - al oír su voz, el director se volvió a mirarle, en espera de lo que vendría – No diré que la culpa es suya, pero ese condenado chico me provocó. No tiene vergüenza y ese no es el Nereus que yo conozco. Es el Nereus que Potter ha moldeado – gruñó Snape – Él el pide que salte y mi hijo pregunta la altura.

- No seas tan duro con el muchacho, Severus. Sabes que lo ama.

- Si, ya lo sé. Odio cada uno de los sentimientos que Potter despierta en él. Le ha sorbido el seso, Dumbledore. Hace todo lo que a él le apetece y para colmo se atreve a desafiarme de semejante forma… a mí, a su padre. Tiene la desfachatez suficiente como para soltarme obscenidades a la cara.

Dumbledore sintió ligeras ganas de reír ante las palabras escogidas por el ex–profesor para describir el arrebato apasionado de su hijo antes de que él le diera aquella bofetada.

- Severus, Nereus ama a Albus y su amor es igual de fuerte que el que tú le profesas a tu mujer.

- Quizá, pero con una diferencia: Nereus no es correspondido.

- Por supuesto que lo es ¿De dónde sacas la idea de lo contrario?

- Potter…

- Albus le defendió – lo atajó Dumbledore, paciente - Severus, ¿cómo puedes no darte cuenta? Un hombre como tú, un crisol de sentimientos, ¿y no sabes reconocer el amor verdadero cuando te lo escupen a la cara? Mi nieto protegió a tu hijo contra ti y si hubieras pretendido pegarle más, te aseguro que habrías tenido un serio encontronazo con los puños o con la varita de Albus – asintió – Ese muchacho está loco por Nereus. Le quiere mucho. Están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar? – suspiró – Lo único que consigues con esa actitud es hacerles daño. Ya has logrado herir a tu hijo, está sufriendo por tu causa, Severus… si Albus no te importa un comino, al menos ten en cuenta los sentimientos de Nereus. Habla con él. Debes pedirle perdón por lo de la bofetada…

- Ya te he dicho que yo no quise pegarle – replicó Snape, volviéndose para mirarle enfadado.

- Lo sé. Pero le has abofeteado igual, Severus. Eso también debemos admitirlo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dice claro? – Snape se puso bruscamente en pie, con el ánimo exacerbado – Diga que cree que soy una mala persona y que soy igual que mi padre.

- Yo no he dicho eso – Dumbledore hizo una mueca – Tú no te pareces en nada a tu padre, Severus. Jamás has maltratado a ninguno de tus hijos.

- ¿¡Y lo de hace un momento, qué!? Le he dado una bofetada a Nereus ¡y por un momento disfrute al hacerlo! – le dio la espalda al anciano, con los puños fuertemente apretados y una expresión intensa en la cara. El director lo miró con compasión, sabía que aquel sería el punto álgido de su sufrimiento – Soy igual que él. Le he pegado a Nereus, igual que mi padre me pegaba a mí. Soy exactamente igual que él, ¡maldita sea!

- Severus, no – Dumbledore se levantó y se le puso delante – No te pareces en nada a tu padre. La gran diferencia entre vosotros, lo que demuestra que tengo razón, es que tú quieres endiabladamente a tus hijos y a tu esposa… y él no sabía lo que era eso.

Snape lo miró a los ojos, deseando creerle. Sabía que el anciano estaba en lo cierto, pero una parte de él le gritaba lo contrario. Observó durante un segundo los azules ojos del director, angustiado, debatido entre las dos versiones de la historia que le ofrecían su espíritu y su conciencia.

- Tiene razón, Dumbledore. Debo disculparme.

El director asintió.

- Nereus debe de estar aún en la torre de _Gryffindor_, lo dejé hablando con Albus… Severus, no pongas esa cara – le pidió, cuando vio la expresión que se reflejaba en su rostro – Ya sabes lo que hay. Habla con Nereus y aclarad las cosas. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás y quizá hasta comprendas una o dos cosas que te hacen falta.

Snape suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, abatido. Dumbledore le palmeó el hombro para darle ánimos antes de despedirse.

- Debo volver a mis obligaciones – dijo - Confío en que la inspección de las casas haya concluido ya y me traigan al culpable. Tú ve a la torre de _Gryffindor_ y conversa con tu hijo, os hará bien. A ambos.

Se separó de él y emprendió el camino hacía el castillo y de ahí a su despacho, en el séptimo piso. Snape quedó solo en mitad del claro, reflexionando acerca de las indicaciones que le había dado el anciano: Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que Albus Potter le importaba un comino, pero también la tenía al mencionar que amaba a sus hijos y, ¿a qué engañarse? De entre todos, Nereus era su favorito. Su pequeño. Su primogénito. Su primera alegría como padre. Su orgullo y su predilección. Desde el principio, desde el momento en que lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, antes de aplicarle los cuidados pertinentes tras el parto.

Jamás olvidaría la expresión de placidez de su hijo mientras tomaba la primera comida de su vida, sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando Dumbledore entró en su despacho, se encontró con el semblante adusto de Minerva McGonagall. Junto a ella, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Hilton McIntosh.

- Profesora McGonagall - la saludó y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio - ¿Qué tal ha ido la inspección?

Suspirando, esta dejó una varita sobre el escritorio, delante de él.

- La varita del señor McIntosh. Hemos averiguado que realizó dos hechizos de aturdimiento, con un tiempo estimado de dos días.

- La fecha coincide – notó Dumbledore. Dirigió una mirada suspicaz al semblante sombrío del joven, que lo observaba echando chispas por sus maravillosos ojos verdes - ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, señor McIntosh?

- Yo no he hecho nada. El hechizo lo llevé a cabo como repaso: debía practicar para los _EXTASIS_, que son dentro de un mes.

- También encontramos en el baúl del señor McIntosh esta capa – se la enseñó – Es negra, como la que el barman del _Cabeza de Cerdo_ dijo que era la que vestía quien le compró las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Que es el mismo que robó la comida de las cocinas hace dos semanas para tenderle esta trampa al señor Snape – asintió Dumbledore – Déjeme decirle, señor McIntosh, que se acaba usted de meter en un lío.

- No pueden acusarme de nada. No tienen pruebas de que haya hecho nada malo. Una capa negra la tiene cualquiera.

- Cierto – coincidió Dumbledore. A continuación sus ojos enfocaron a la profesora McGonagall – Minerva, ¿está Aberfoth aquí, como pedí?

- Si. Me he informado y sé que llegó hace poco. Está en las cocinas.

- De acuerdo.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, caminó hasta la chimenea y arrojó dentro un puñado de polvos _Flú_, solicitando la presencia del barman del _Cabeza de Cerdo_ en su despacho. Al instante se presentó el hombre, alto y enjuto y con cara de tener poca paciencia. Viéndole, a Hilton el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Sabía que no podía reconocerle, pero…

- Profesora McGonagall, haga el favor de colocarle la capa al señor McIntosh. Que se ponga en pie y veremos si así Aberfoth puede reconocerle.

Los ojos de Hilton se abrieron. La profesora McGonagall lo puso en pie y le pasó por los hombros la capa. Mientras le echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza lo invadió una oleada de miedo jamás experimentada: así si que podía reconocerlo perfectamente el barman.

- Así vestido, parece él ¿Por qué no le hacéis hablar? Estaré más seguro cuando le oiga. Me acuerdo muy bien de su voz – declaró Aberfoth.

Hilton sintió que el engrudo del miedo le sellaba los labios.

- Señor McIntosh – dijo Dumbledore – Si es tan amable… diga lo primero que se le pase por la cabeza.

Un leve sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Hilton. Era consciente de que le costaba un poco respirar, pues presentía que acababan de trincarle. No había planeado nada de eso. Él había pensado que, pese a la intervención de Dumbledore para salvar a su ahijado de la expulsión, el _Consejo Escolar_ echaría de _Hogwarts_ a los dos _Slytherin_ antes de que pudieran descubrir nada y después de eso el asunto quedaría zanjado para siempre.

- Señor McIntosh – la perspicacia en los ojos azul cielo del director se recrudeció - ¿No tiene nada qué decir? ¿Debo interpretar por ello qué asume su culpabilidad?

Hilton lo traspasó con la mirada, odiándole.

- Señor McIntosh, si no habla ahora mismo como le pide el profesor Dumbledore, daremos por hecho que es usted culpable y que así lo admite – le advirtió la profesora McGonagall.

Hilton tembló.

- No tienen pruebas – repitió, obstinado – Quieren colgarme el muerto, pero esto no les servirá para nada.

- Es él – verificó Aberfoth, sin dudar – Es su voz. Está claro que se trata de la misma persona.

- Ujum – Dumbledore asintió – ¿Estás plenamente seguro, Aberfoth? ¿No albergas la más mínima duda?

- Te he dicho que no – replicó el barman, mirando hosco al director.

- De acuerdo – Dumbledore ignoró el rostro crispado de la profesora McGonagall, que después de aquello debía de estar furiosa y lamentándose por la situación – Nos has sido de gran ayuda, Aberfoth. Te rogaría que volvieras ahora a las cocinas y esperaras allí, mientras yo reúno al _Consejo Escolar. _Me gustaría que testificaras también ante ellos. Y, tranquilo, procuraré que no tengas que esperar demasiado tiempo.

- Más te vale – gruñó el barman – Tengo un bar que atender y no puedo hacerlo si estoy esperando como un tonto en las cocinas de tu escuela… por más que me caigan bien, los elfos domésticos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Dumbledore.

Tras un tosco asentimiento que usó para despedirse del director, el barman desapareció por el mismo camino por el que había venido. Dumbledore se volvió hacia ellos y observó con atención a Hilton.

- Señor McIntosh, Aberfoth ha sido muy claro. No tiene dudas respecto a que fue usted el que le compró esas botellas en _Hogsmeade_ y nosotros tenemos pruebas de que la persona que compró esas botellas robó también la comida y los utensilios de picnic de las cocinas del castillo, hace unas dos semanas, aproximadamente. Dicha persona llevó a cabo esas acciones con la intención de tenderle una trampa al señor Snape, para lograr que lo expulsaran. Así que…

- ¿Va a confesar ahora o tenemos que presionarle más, señor McIntosh? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, exasperada – Le hemos pillado y no tiene escapatoria. Hable ahora o será más complicado para usted cuando se descubran el resto de sus mentiras.

Hilton los miró alternativamente, paseando su mirada enfadada de uno a otro.

- Conocemos sus motivaciones, señor McIntosh – dijo Dumbledore - Tiene usted el móvil, la oportunidad y las armas: conoce la existencia y puede acceder sin problemas a la capa de invisibilidad de mi ahijado Albus y seguramente la usó para el robo en las cocinas. Del mismo modo, pudo aprovechar la última visita a _Hogsmeade_ para comprar las botellas de cerveza. Después no tuvo más que prepararlo todo y de paso escogió usted a otra víctima, para redondear el efecto de la jugarreta que le tenía preparada al señor Snape.

- No es verdad – replicó Hilton – Se lo están ustedes inventando.

- Basta ya, señor McIntosh – dijo la profesora McGonagall, enfadada – Deje de mentir de una buena vez. No le hará ningún bien, seguir negándolo: ya hemos descubierto los hechizos de su varita y su capa. Y Aberfoth le ha identificado. Le va a resultar muy complicado salir de esta, se lo aseguro.

Hilton la miró y odiándoles a ambos hasta el infinito, supo que no tenía otra salida: confesó sus crímenes y quedó listo para la expulsión. En apenas una hora más su varita fue rota por el director en persona, en presencia de los miembros del _Consejo_ y de la avergonzada jefa de su casa. Minutos después, Dumbledore le ordenó a la profesora McGonagall que lo acompañara a la torre de _Gryffindor_ para recoger sus cosas, pues esa misma noche volvería a casa en el expresso de _Hogwarts_.

Pero antes de desaparecer para siempre de la escuela, tuvo algo de tiempo para despedirse de Albus.

* * *

Después de charlar un rato con Albus, un poco más tranquilo ahora, Nereus regresó a las dependencias de su casa. Dumbledore le había dicho a su padre que podría encontrar el joven en la torre de _Gryffindor_, pero por pura intuición los pasos del ex-profesor se dirigieron hacia la que muchos años atrás fuera su casa.

Encontró al muchacho en su dormitorio. Por fortuna estaba solo.

Al verlo allí, Nereus trató de escabullirse, pero su padre le pidió que se quedara para hablar con él…cuando oyó aquel _por favor_ de sus labios decidió que se quedaría.

Tomó asiento en su cama. Su padre caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó Nereus finalmente – Si vamos a discutir otra vez por lo mismo...

- No he venido aquí para pelear. He venido… para pedirte disculpas – masculló.

- ¿Cómo? – Nereus no le había oído.

- He dicho que he venido para pedirte disculpas – los ojos de Snape relampaguearon con orgullo – No pienso repetírtelo.

Nereus resopló.

- Con esa actitud no conseguirás que te perdone.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te lo pida de rodillas, niño ingrato? – espetó Severus, poniéndose de repente en pie – No sueñes, ni por asomo, que voy a humillarme de esa manera.

- No hace falta que lo hagas, ya me has humillado a mí – la cabeza de su padre giró, como guiada por un resorte. Su mirada obsidiana reflejó intriga – Me has pegado, papá. Por primera vez en tu vida, me has pegado.

Snape dejó salir el aire exasperado por la nariz. Tomó asiento de nuevo junto a su hijo con brusquedad y marcó un ritmo impaciente con el tacón de su bota derecha en el suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, Nereus. Siento haberte golpeado. No quería hacerlo, pero no pude controlarme – lo miró – Si tú no hubieras dicho todas esas cosas...

- ¿Pretendes culparme? – Nereus se indignó – ¡Qué bien, papá! Encima va a resultar que yo tengo la culpa.

- No deberías haber dicho lo que dijiste – replicó Snape - Fuiste insolente conmigo y aunque no me alegro de mi reacción, sé que lo hice instintivamente. Cualquier padre en mi lugar podría haber respondido a tus palabras de la misma manera.

- Eso es lo que dicen siempre los maltratadores: le echan la culpa a la victima para justificar sus malas acciones.

- ¡No…! - una furia muy parecida a la de la última vez invadió el cuerpo de Severus. Tembló. El dedo que había alzado vaciló ante el rostro decidido de su hijo – No me llames eso – pidió, conteniendo su tono – No soy un maltratador. Lo de la bofetada fue un accidente. He venido a pedirte perdón.

- Eso ya lo has dicho. Y te perdonaré con una sola condición – Snape le dedicó una mirada recelosa – Para perdonarte primero debo entender el por qué de tus acciones. Muy bien, ya lo hago… así que como acto de buena fe te exijo que tú también comprendas las mías. Quiero que entiendas y que aceptes lo que siento por Albus.

- Nereus…

- Papá, por favor, se que tú nunca me harías daño. Pero en estas circunstancias me lo estás haciendo. Y mucho... por favor, compréndeme. Es lo único que te pido – hizo una pausa para dirigirle una mirada larga y suplicante que derritió como si fuera mantequilla la resistencia de su padre - ¿No puedes concedérmelo?

- Si, si que puedo – Snape hizo una mueca por lo desagradable que se le hacía dar su brazo a torcer – Explícate.

- Yo amo a Albus – empezó Nereus, sonriendo de una manera dulce que casi le dolió a Snape, por lo que significaba – Igual que tú amas a mamá. Albus es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que me hace falta. Vivir sin él sería morirme y arrebatármelo sería la manera más cruel de torturarme – lo miró significativamente y Severus sintió que si seguía comportándose así con él, acabaría por odiarle. No en vano estaba intentando manipularle – Sé que él también me ama porque siempre que le he necesitado ha estado ahí. Papá, puede que tú no te lo creas, pero Albus es la persona más leal y maravillosa que he conocido nunca. Él…

- No sigas hablando, por favor – alzó una mano para acallarle – Ya sé que amas a ese chico, ¿acaso crees qué soy estúpido? Es obvio. Tu manera de mirarle, como hablas de él, lo que dices que significa para ti… está todo muy claro – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de un _muggle_? Lo habría aceptado mejor que esto.

- Papá, Albus me quiere. Lo sé.

- Si – Snape apretó los labios – Por la forma en que salió en tu defensa, yo diría que si. Podría ser un farol, pero lo dudo. Malditos sean todos los Potter, no puedo evitar dudarlo.

- ¿Le aceptarás ahora? – el tono de su hijo sonó cargado de esperanza – Papá...

Snape no hablaba, estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios sentimientos.

- Él te hace feliz, ¿verdad? Más feliz que nadie – dijo finalmente. Nereus asintió, sonriendo con amplitud. Severus desvió la mirada de su rostro, rindiéndose definitivamente – Tráele al almuerzo del próximo domingo. Pídele permiso a tu padrino, apuesto lo que sea a que no se negará. Veremos como se comporta Potter, comiendo en nuestra casa.

Los ojos del muchacho se prendieron de ilusión. Había sorpresa en ellos, pero también una gran felicidad.

- ¿Dejarás qué Albus asista al picnic de los Snape? – inquirió, emocionado - ¿Vas a presentárselo a la familia?

- Por supuesto – espetó Severus - ¿Para qué crees que lo invito? Si vuestra relación va tan bien como dices, ya es hora de que tus hermanos lo conozcan.

- ¡Oh, papá, te quiero! – se abalanzó contra él para abrazarle – ¡Eres genial… te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! – lo estrechó tanto que casi le hizo daño. Snape intentaba separarse de él, pero no lo conseguía. Su hijo era demasiado feliz para soltarlo.

Pese a que le desagradaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera, Severus terminó por rodear amorosamente los anchos hombros de su hijo. Lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo una vaga sensación de vacío que de momento no se explicaba muy bien: algo dentro de él le decía que Nereus ya no era ningún niño. Había crecido y madurado lo suficiente – a pesar de tener solo quince años – como para encontrar el amor y salir corriendo tras él, abandonando todo lo demás. No, ya no era un niño pequeño y él ya no podría protegerle siempre. Ahora se ocuparía otra persona de hacer eso. La nueva persona que ocupaba por completo el maravilloso mundo que constituía el corazón de su hijo.

_Más te vale hacerlo bien, Potter_ – pensó, exasperado – _Te arrancaré las entrañas si te equivocas con él_.

Snape usó también su otro brazo para rodearle, fundiéndose con Nereus en un abrazo que esperaba retener desesperadamente la niñez de su hijo. Esa niñez donde tanto él como su esposa habían sido los protagonistas principales. Le daba miedo perder a Nereus y sabía que en cierto modo ya lo había hecho. Ahora era una persona totalmente independiente y no le necesitaba tanto como antes, teniendo a Albus. Seguiría estando ahí para él pero, seamos francos, la próxima vez que tuviera un problema acudiría a su pareja antes que a su padre.

Mientras se separaban, observando de cerca el semblante sonriente de su hijo, le vino un sólido recuerdo a la mente. Se acordó de un día en el que – como solía pasar a veces demasiado a menudo – había despertado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, donde había pasado la noche. Habiendo estado demasiado enfrascado en su trabajo, trató de llegar hasta su dormitorio, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no pasó del salón. Nereus había bajado esa misma madrugada porque no podía dormir y lo encontró allí. Sin que él se diera cuenta se sentó sobre sus rodillas y abrazándole se quedó dormido sobre su regazo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando él se desperezó y se puso en pie, el chico, que no estaba lo suficientemente bien agarrado a su cintura, resbaló y cayó al suelo de culo con un tremendo golpe, que lo despertó e inició un potente llanto que hizo reparar de repente en su presencia a su progenitor. Snape lo levantó en sus brazos – por aquel entonces el niño contaba tan solo tres años - regañándole y volvió a sentarlo sobre sus rodillas para examinar los daños. Nereus estaba bien, asustado por el repentino golpe. Después de darle la charla – y de sonarle los mocos que habían empezado a resbalar por su nariz – decidió calmar sus nervios dándole el desayuno. El chiquillo comió placidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, llenándole de migas de pan dicha parte de la túnica: tres tostadas y dos vasos de leche… pero antes de que terminase de comerse la primera rebanada de pan con mantequilla el enfado de Severus ya se había esfumado.

Y ahora todos esos recuerdos, los sentimientos, quedarían relegados a un segundo plano.

- Gracias, papá. Gracias por aceptar a Albus.

- No lo menciones – gruñó Snape - Es lo mejor.

- Te quiero.

- Lo sé – fue la inexpresiva respuesta de Severus – Yo también te quiero – Nereus le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, su padre acarició suavemente su lacia melena negra, tan semejante a la suya… antes de poder evitarlo, la frase salió de entre sus labios cerrados – Mi padre me pegaba.

- ¿Qué? – Nereus se irguió, observándole extrañado.

Snape suspiró.

- Mi padre me pegaba. Era un ser despreciable, nos maltrataba a mi madre y a mí. Tuvimos mucha suerte cuando murió – lo miró intensamente – Yo nunca os he puesto un solo dedo encima a ti, ni a tus hermanos, ni a tu madre. Dios sabe que no sería capaz. En parte es porque os quiero demasiado, pero una de mis motivaciones para ello es que no deseo convertirme en mi padre. No quiero ser como él.

- ¿Cómo el abuelo?

- Si, como el abuelo. Pero no le llames así – ordenó, sorprendiendo a Nereus con el imperativo de su tono – Tú único abuelo es Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo? El otro, que no merece serlo, está muerto y enterrado desde hace muchos años.

Su hijo hizo una mueca.

- Papá, no lo sabía.

- Por supuesto que no lo sabías – replicó Severus – Solo tu madre y tu padrino lo saben. Y no hablaremos más de este tema, ¿queda claro?

- Si – Nereus se rebulló ante el tono autoritario de su padre. Jamás hubiera pensado que existiera semejante sombra en la vida de su progenitor y era obvio que el tema a este le afectaba bastante.

Solidarizándose con él, Nereus le dio un abrazo para demostrarle que no solo le entendía, sino que también lo apoyaba y lo quería. Como su padre que era. Sintiéndose a la vez conmovido y avergonzado por la acción de su hijo, Snape correspondió al abrazo.

Quizás fuera el último de esa clase que se dieran en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Esa noche, Albus y Nereus se volvieron a ver en el _Cuarto de los Menesteres_. Nereus llegó primero y aguardó cinco minutos hasta que llegó su compañero… por la cara que traía estaba claro que algo malo había pasado.

- Albus, ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Por qué vienes así?

El joven de _Gryffindor_ suspiró y tomó asiento directamente sobre una mesa cercana.

- Tengo noticias, Nereus – a Snape lo recorrió el miedo. Tuvo la horrible certeza de pronto de que todo había salido mal y de que lo iban a expulsar. Aquello podía romper la frágil complicidad que había obtenido con su padre – Han encontrado al fin al culpable. Está todo resuelto, ni a ti ni a Michael os van a expulsar.

El suspiro de alivio fue audible para ambos. Los hombros de Nereus cayeron como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

- Menos mal ¿Quien era? – al ver la expresión de su novio no le cupo la menor duda – Hilton – frunció el entrecejo – Esa… alimaña. Te dije que había sido él. Espero que lo hayan expulsado.

- Lo han hecho – Albus se lamió los labios – Hace cinco minutos partió para _Hogsmeade_. Tomará el tren de regreso a casa de inmediato. Me lo ha contado todo mientras hacía las maletas.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Lo hizo por el motivo que nosotros pensábamos: lo cabreó un montón enterarse de que éramos novios. Me dijo que pretendía seguir abordándome, con más discreción, hasta que yo cediera y volviera con él. No se esperaba que al regresar me encontraría más lejos de esa posibilidad que nunca.

- Le está bien empleado – Nereus comenzó a pasearse exasperado por el cuarto – Es un ser ruin. Siempre cometiendo fechorías en mi contra, desde que nos conocimos. Menos mal que el abuelo ya lo quitó de en medio… ¿por qué pones esa cara? – lo observó con perspicacia, dándose cuenta de que su pareja tenía una expresión entristecida en la cara, como si sintiera todo aquello – Aún sigues con esa fea costumbre, ¿verdad? – Albus alzó la cabeza, que había mantenido hasta el momento gacha, para observarle en parte sorprendido, en parte sintiéndose culpable por la acusación - ¿¡Hasta cuando, Albus!? ¿Nunca dejarás de defenderle?

- Yo no le defiendo…

- Por supuesto que si. Lo haces ¿Es qué crees que no me doy cuenta? Estás desolado por la marcha de Hilton, desearías que esto no hubiera pasado.

- Si, si que lo desearía – admitió Albus – Ojalá Hilton jamás hubiera sentido celos contra ti. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan miserable como para hacerte lo que te ha hecho. Ojalá no hubieran tenido que llegar al extremo de expulsarlo.

- Aún le sigues queriendo.

- Nereus, por favor.

- ¡No! Dímelo inmediatamente – los ojos de Albus lo miraron con sorpresa por la intensidad de su reacción - ¿Todavía le quieres? Dímelo, vamos.

- Nereus, no te pongas así. Sabes lo que siento por Hilton.

- Si, ya lo sé – hizo una mueca, sintiéndose corroído por los celos - Le quieres. Le quieres y por eso eres capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa, incluso que haya tramado todo esto para tratar de expulsarme. Podría haberme destrozado la vida y tú todavía eres capaz de alzar palabras a su favor.

- No he alzado nada en favor de Hilton. Lo que te ha hecho no tiene excusa. No pienso perdonárselo.

- Más te vale – alegó Nereus. Albus lo miró y sus ojos le dijeron que no le agradaba ese trato por su parte – Por fin he convencido a mi padre de que acepte lo nuestro. Te ha invitado a comer en mi casa el domingo. El abuelo nos dará permiso.

- ¿Pretendes presentarme a tu familia? – preguntó Albus, estupefacto.

- La idea ha sido de mi padre. Dice… y yo creo que tiene razón… que si nuestra relación es tan fuerte, ya es hora de que conozcas oficialmente a la familia ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Albus lo meditó concienzudamente. Era un paso grande. Seguramente pasarían meses antes de que él se decidiera a presentar a Nereus ante su familia ¿Estaban realmente preparados para ello?

_El señor Snape querrá ver seguramente que efecto tiene sobre mí todo esto. Querrá que su familia me evalúe y ver si me aceptan y entonces también lo hará él_.

Así que de ese almuerzo dependía que tuvieran al padre de Nereus a favor o en contra de su noviazgo. Era una prueba que ambos debían superar.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Iremos juntos a ese almuerzo.

- El almuerzo de los domingos es una comida típica de mi familia, lo llamamos _el picnic de los Snape_, porque solemos organizar un picnic en el patio de atrás – Albus asintió. Tras una silenciosa pausa, Nereus se acercó a él y lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos, depositando un suave beso en sus labios – Será una ocasión muy importante ¿Quieres qué lo celebremos?

Albus sonrió. Le devolvió el beso, más profundo que antes y se abrazó a él.

- Gracias por esta oportunidad – le dijo cuando se separaron - Pero lo cierto es que no estoy para muchas celebraciones, Nereus, lo siento.

Snape se puso tenso.

- Es por lo de Hilton, ¿verdad?

- No va por ahí la cosa – pese a que no le veía la cara, por la tensión de su cuerpo Nereus supo que no le estaba diciendo del todo la verdad.

- Si, pues dime por donde va – se alejó bruscamente de él, caminando hacia la cama.

Albus cerró los ojos momentáneamente y después los volvió a abrir, exhausto de antemano por el tema que una vez más volverían a tratar.

- Hilton me ha decepcionado – confesó – Yo sabía que existía una parte de él que era oscura, pero jamás imaginé que fuera capaz de algo como esto.

Nereus se volvió y lo miró con enfado.

- Eres muy listo, Albus, pero para algunas cosas estás completamente ciego. Estaba claro que las cosas acabarían así con Hilton. Él es demasiado impulsivo y ha demostrado más de una vez que estaba dispuesto incluso a matarme.

- No, eso no – Albus se rebelaba contra esa horrible idea.

- ¿¡Qué no!? ¿Y lo de la _bludger_ qué fue, Albus? ¿Acaso creíste qué me la lanzó sin intención? – bufó – Deja ya de defenderle, ¿quieres? Abre los ojos. Hilton es un desalmado.

- No. Yo le conozco mucho mejor que tú, Nereus: sé que tiene un alma buena. En el fondo.

- Muy en el fondo – corroboró Snape, sarcástico.

- No seas tan cruel con él. Sé que vuestra relación ha sido pésima, más que nada por mi causa, pero créeme cuando te digo que Hilton también tiene una cara buena. Es una cara dulce, generosa… Hilton sabe amar. Aunque muchas veces parezca todo lo contrario, yo te aseguro que sabe.

- Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie – los ojos de Nereus se estrecharon con celo – Sin duda alguna él ha debido de volcar todo su amor sobre ti – repasó su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada, sintiendo el enfado crecer dentro de él al preguntarse cuantas veces habría disfrutado su rival de los mismos encantos de los que él actualmente disfrutaba.

En los ojos de Albus se reflejaban la tristeza y la resignación. Aunque lo hiciera sentir muy mal, no podía evitar que Nereus tuviera celos de su ex-novio. Al fin y al cabo, los había tenido siempre… por eso mismo no se animó a contarle que después de hacer sus maletas, cuando ya habían dado por concluida su conversación, Hilton le había pedido perdón por estropearlo todo y cuando él intentó reunir palabras para responderle el otro había avanzado un paso para agarrarle por la cintura y besarle, con una pasión que había ido guardando dentro de sí durante meses, desde que terminaron su relación. Él se había resistido y cuando al fin logró sacárselo de encima, Hilton lo había mirado con los ojos brillantes, tanto que Albus retrocedió instintivamente un paso, temiendo otro asedio aún peor… pero Hilton no reanudó sus ataques. Únicamente cogió su baúl y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

- Eso es todo lo que obtendré de ti – le había dicho antes de irse.

Entonces Albus sintió toda la rabia, la frustración y el dolor que sentía Hilton al ver fracasar su plan y saber que acababa de perderle para siempre. Sabía cuanto lo amaba y se le rompió el corazón de solo pensar en su sufrimiento. Puede que ya no estuvieran juntos como pareja, pero a su pesar seguían siendo amigos y lamentaba muchísimo hasta donde había llegado la situación. Se sentía culpable, a la vez que indignado, decepcionado y triste… sobre todo triste.

- Nereus, por favor – fue hasta la cama para sentarse, abatido – No empieces otra vez con eso.

- No, claro – su tono era sarcástico – Se me olvidaba que te disgusta que nos peleemos por celos.

Los empañados ojos azules de Albus le enfocaron directamente.

- Nereus… basta… por favor. Por favor, no sigas.

Snape abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más, pero la acabó cerrando. La luz muerta en la mirada de su compañero desarmó toda su rabia. No podía seguir enfadado con él si le veía sufrir así.

- Perdóname – se arrodilló delante de su novio, que estaba cabizbajo – Cariño, lo lamento mucho. Ya sabes como soy: me vuelvo un estúpido cuando el tema de Hilton sale a colación. Discúlpame, me he centrado en mí mismo y no me daba cuenta de que estabas sufriendo. Perdona – acarició su cabello - Perdóname.

- No – Albus meneó la cabeza – No hay nada que perdonar, te entiendo. No me gusta, pero te entiendo.

- Soy un idiota.

- No – lo acarició, deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha por su antebrazo – Los celos son naturales. No te preocupes por mí, cielo. Saldré de esta… lo superaré.

_Si_ – pensó Nereus, ahora entristecido – _Pero mientras llega ese momento, ¿cuánto sufrirás por esto?_

Lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerza. Albus le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Quedaron uno de pie y el otro sentado en el lecho. Nereus enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de su pareja, moviendo arriba y abajo la otra, acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarle.

Albus hundió su cara en la túnica de Nereus, dejando escapar lágrimas silenciosas que intentaban zanjar la horrible sensación de traición que lo embargaba: nunca hubiera creído que Hilton fuera capaz de hacerle eso. Jamás habría imaginado que semejante comportamiento pudiera salir de la persona que más había amado en su vida, descontando a Nereus.

Nereus lo estrechó mas fuerte. Sentía aquellas lágrimas, como si de repente hubiera desarrollado un instinto especial y pudiera notarlas descender desde su pechera hacia abajo. Se reprendió duramente por provocar en Albus esa reacción, por obligarle a manifestarla. Tendría que haber sido muchísimo más consecuente con él y no dejar que sus celos lo dominaran: adoraba a Albus y sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que tratara de quitárselo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarle mal ni, mucho menos, azuzarle de esa manera, dando lugar a lo que estaba pasando.

Albus llorando. Hundido por la desilusión. Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado consigo mismo… y nunca volvería a odiar a nadie como odió a Hilton esa noche por haberle hecho daño a Albus.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

El picnic de los Snape fue todo un éxito. Pese a ser recibido con sequedad por Severus, con verdadero contento por Sydney y con simple curiosidad y asombro por los hermanos menores de Nereus – conocer a Selena fue todo un acontecimiento, la niña lo interrogó de manera tan minuciosa que a Albus le hizo pensar que su hermana Helen se quedaría en pañales a su lado – el novio del joven Snape quedó aceptado oficialmente en la familia al caer la noche… estaban ambos muy contentos cuando les llegó la hora de regresar a _Hogwarts_.

A partir de entonces, la relación entre Albus y Nereus floreció maravillosamente: tras graduarse con múltiples _excelentes_ en sus notas, Albus cursó los tres años correspondientes a su formación como auror y se convirtió en uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Mientras, Nereus acabó en la escuela, graduándose con matrícula. Todos los que lo querían se sentían orgullosos de él y Albus aprovechó la fiesta de graduación para llevar a cabo lo que había estado pensando desde que partió aquella mañana en el expresso con los padres de Nereus para asistir al evento:

Pidió a Nereus en matrimonio.

Fue una gran sorpresa. Nereus se emocionó hasta las lágrimas – que no dejó escapar – cuando vio los dos anillos que traía Albus consigo: estaban hechos de plata, el suyo tenía forma de león y el de Albus de serpiente y tenían inscripciones en letras resaltadas en plata: ambos proclamaban _mi gran amor, por siempre_… y el nombre del que correspondiera de ellos.

No hace falta decir la reacción que provocó el gran anuncio en las dos familias. Hubo jubilo, un par de malas caras y desconcierto. Y la noticia, además, consiguió algo que no había sucedido jamás hasta ese momento. El anuncio de la boda de sus hijos logró que, por primera vez en sus vidas, Harry Potter y Severus Snape se pusieran de acuerdo en algo.

A los dos iba a darles un infarto al mismo tiempo.

Un mes antes de la boda, Albus recibió una misiva de Hilton. Al principio, aunque le sonó la letra, no supo de quien era porque carecía de remitente. Tras revisarla con cuidado, la abrió y la leyó, sorprendiéndose muchísimo de recibir de pronto noticias de su ex–novio, al que no había vuelto a ver desde que lo expulsaron.

Hilton contaba que después de salir de _Hogwarts_ había hecho un curso por correspondencia para obtener un graduado _muggle_, tras lo cual accedió a la universidad por el mismo método, ya que su madre no tenía recursos, ni quiso tenerlos para él, después del disgusto que le dio lo sucedido y que le duró bastante. Obtuvo pronto el titulo de fotógrafo profesional y había conseguido trabajo poco después en la revista _National Geographic_. Estaba muy contento… más aún porque en su trabajo había hallado un nuevo amor, un comentarista muy respetado en la profesión y con el que viajaba por todo el mundo, ya que formaba parte de su equipo de trabajo. En su carta, Hilton también le pedía perdón por su actitud en la escuela: su nueva pareja había estaba manteniendo una relación con otro de los miembros de su equipo, antes de quedarse con él y la experiencia de estar en medio de dos personas le había hecho comprender la verdadera posición de Nereus en su relación. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de cuanta razón había tenido Albus al respecto. Se percató de su metedura de pata y una vez que todo su asunto quedó resuelto – ahora gozaba de una relación fascinante con su novio – se decidió a escribirle para disculparse y felicitarle por la boda de la que se había enterado que iba a ser protagonista, junto con Nereus. Le pidió que fuera feliz y le deseó todo lo mejor con su pareja, igual que él lo tenía con la suya… y atentamente se despedía de él.

Albus quedó feliz con la carta: hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba perdonar a Hilton por todo y este fue el momento. Ahora que sabía que el otro se arrepentía y que pedía disculpas de corazón, podía perdonarle sin ningún remordimiento. Después de leerla quemó la carta, pues sabía que si Nereus tenía noticias de ella se disgustaría muchísimo. No quería hacerle sufrir y, de todos modos, todo lo que se tenía que decir ya había sido dicho.

Mientras la epístola se consumía entre las llamas de la chimenea de su apartamento – que había conseguido alquilar seis meses después de entrar a trabajar en el _Ministerio_ como auror – y pensaba en la vida que le esperaba a partir de ahora, sonrió: tenía casa, trabajo e iba a casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Aguardaba la boda con las mismas ansias y el mismo nerviosismo que su novio, ya deseaba ver a Nereus vestido con la túnica que él le regaló por su quince cumpleaños y que el muchacho había escogido especialmente para la ocasión. Las prendas descansaban actualmente en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, en el callejón _Diagon_, ya que requerían algunos arreglos para estar presentables para la ceremonia.

Todo iba viento en popa en sus vidas. Los preparativos de la boda estaban a un paso de ser concluidos y, muy pronto, tendría la alegría de que Nereus se trasladara a su apartamento para iniciar una nueva vida juntos, en cuanto regresaran de la _Luna de Miel_.

Albus sonrió con amplitud, pensando en ello. Todo era perfecto. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
